Kiss of the Dragon
by ThSamurai
Summary: On a normal day like any other, the world has become siezed by vampires that had remained secret for centuries. In the chaos of the take over Robin and Starfire get seperated. Ten years later will he find her again?RobStar Rated for saftey
1. Titans Seperated

Here's my new story, go easy on me alright it's my first one like this. Hope you like it. Tell me please. Also things said in the beginning might not make much sense but just about everything is explained later. Language translations are in parenthesis.

The story basically starts off ten years in the future and where Robin is now. Enjoy the begining!

* * *

Chapter One

Titans Parted

The air was cold and thick with an atmosphere of ominous foreboding. The lamps lighting a street in the city of Hamburg, could barely be seen through the dense fog that covered the streets. Germany was one of hundreds of nations to fall to the grip of Hominis Nocturna, more commonly known as vampires. The open streets once walked by humans were now some of most dangerous places to be during nightfall. And though the warning was known well among the surviving humans, a lone young girl carrying a bundle braved the darkened roads and alleyways. Carefully looking around corners she quickly tip toed her way back to her safe house, which was at the other end of the next two blocks.

As she walked three pairs of eyes watched her from atop the roof of a gas station. They nudged each other and snickered in anticipation. She passed them by and in the blink of an eye they had left their perch. Breathing hard, she moved along only thinking of the warm comfort of being home again. A shuffling noise behind her made her spin around and check her backside. She saw no one. She cast a suspicious glance at the darkness behind her and continued on. Another noise behind her prompted her to abandon her stealthy ways and simply start running. A crash off to her side startled so that she gasped and dropped her bundle. Loafs of bread bounced about in various directions and she froze. For the longest of moments she simply stood in place, praying they didn't hear the noises. Very slowly she picked up the first loaf and tucked it away into the apron-like front she had on. She then proceeded to pick up the rest of them one at a time. Noticing that she was one short she looked about until she spotted it at the entrance of another alley. She bent down to pick it up and upon straightening up was met by an evil grin.

"Guten abend fräulein," (Good evening miss). He hissed his words making her recoil in pure abject terror. She turned to run but ran right into his buddy. He misled showing her his two fangs. "Was ist falsch? Scare wir Sie?" (What's wrong? Do we scare you?). Tears moved down her face as the third joined in. He ran up behind her and pushed her forward. They laughed at her expense as they pushed her about back and forth between them.

"Ich bin hungriges James" (I'm hungry James), said one not taking his eyes off the girl. "Jetzt als wir essen?" (Now when do we eat?).

The girl sobbed; "Bitte, bitte lassen mich alien." (Please, please leave me alone). The lead boy licked his fangs and stroked her hair.

"Nicht furcht," (Don't fear). He took hold of her face and forced her to look up at him. As soon as she locked gazes with him her eyes glazed over and her arms went limp. "Nicht furcht…ich," (Don't fear…me). He glanced up at his friends telling them to wait their turn. He moved her limping head aside and found the pulsing vein along her neck. With a smell of her skin he opened his mouth and awaited her taste.

"Spielen mit ihrer nahrung?" (Playing with your food?) He looked up from her and saw a lone figure standing at the end of the street. His face was hidden behind a ninjitsu style mask. The vampire handed the girl off to his companion and walked closer to the figure.

"Wer sind Sie?" (Who are you?) The figure drew a sword forged from the days of feudal Japan.

"See for yourself," he answered. He swiftly twisted the sword so that the broadside of the blade was showing. The vampire's eyes widened as the form of a raging dragon was etched on the blade. He snickered.

"So, you are the infamous slayer i have heard so much about. You are the Dragon?" He stayed silent. "Just what are you doing here in our humble town? Interrupting our evening meal?"

"Let the girl go."

"Or what?"

"Or you will be the first among the three of you to die tonight." They all laughed out loud at the Dragon's remark.

"You've made a mistake Dragon, and now I will make you pay for it." The swordsman's eyes narrowed.

"Please do." Moving at lightning speed the vampire zigzagged about trying to throw him off balance. Already knowing his plan, the swordsman twirled his sword about and pointed it behind him. The vampire ran right into the point running himself through. More surprised than in pain he lived only for a short moment before turning to ash and crumbling to the ground. "Who's next?" The remaining two looked at each other and abandoned the girl. Their shadows disappeared down the street as the swordsman approached her. He removed his mask and the aged face of the renowned boy wonder shown in the lamp light. He propped her against the wall and patted her on the cheek. She blinked out of her trance and upon doing so gasped and made an attempt to run.

"Nein, ruhe unten." (No, calm down). "Calm down, it's alright." The one formerly known as Robin cupped her face in his hands. "Shhhh, it's alright." He wiped away her tears and brushed her hair out of her face. "It's over now." Robin reached inside a pocket and pulled out a small crucifix on a silver chain. "Listen, this isn't just for protection. Pray with it, and you'll find some comfort." She took it and nodded.

"Th-thank you, thank you." She said trying to remember the words. He helped her up.

"Die weise sollte klar sein. Gehen sie auf haus so schnell, wie sie können." (The way should be clear. Go on home as fast as you can). She kissed his hand and promptly sped off down the road. Robin sighed and walked back down the street in the opposite direction. He moved in the shadows to avoid being readily seen. He took out an ear piece and after sticking in his ear tapped it. "Cyborg…"

Elsewhere the half man half machine, Cyborg, picked up the call and popped a few peanuts in his mouth. "I'm here, what's up?"

"I'm just leaving Hamburg." Cyborg sat up straight.

"You are? How'd it go? What happened?" Robin furrowed his brow in irritation.

"Lead was a dead end Cyborg. Just a couple of punks looking for a midnight snack."

"Well you know they're actually just sightings and not really what you'd call 'leads'. Besides I told you not to get too worked up about this one as the last twenty-five were just as far out there."

"I don't really need that right now Cyborg. Just tell me where the next sighting is." Cyborg shook his head.

"You've been gone for two weeks on your hunt. You need to come on back and chill for a while."

"That's nice Cyborg, but it can't be helped. I need to find her."

"Well your not gonna if you suddenly pass out because you haven't had a wink of sleep in days. Call it a night Rob." Robin leant against a wall and allowed a passing group of vampires to move by him. They did and Robin looked in both directions.

"Remember the time when you used to come along on these hunts?"

"I try not to, waste of time if you ask me."

"Why do you say that?"

"We're not the rulers of the world anymore Rob, they are. How can slaying two or three a day take down a population of millions? One that's rapidly growing by the way." Robin situated himself into a small crevice as the group seemed to be coming back for some unknown reason.

"Tell you what Cyborg; I'll have to answer that a little later. I've got company." He pulled the ear piece out and hid himself just as the party reached him. He carefully pulled out a dagger. They group of six had obviously heard something from the fight earlier and had come out to take a look. Not sure if he had the strength to take all of them Robin began to brood on how right Cyborg was. He was in need of rest. As they looked about the general area Robin's mind began to wander.

'I sure wish you were here Star.' He ducked lower as they moved aside some garbage cans near him. 'Damn, I didn't come this far to slip up. I'll fight them if I have to. I just wish you were here.' Robin dared to take a peek and saw that they were moving away. He let out a sigh of relief and found an alternate way out of hiding place.

* * *

ROME………

Cyborg heard four evenly spaced knocks on the door and readied his sonic cannon. He took the doorknob with one hand and held up his weapon at the ready. He opened it and found Robin standing there in the rain.

"I'm not getting any dryer Cyborg." Cyborg chuckled and moved aside.

"Well now that I know your not some door to door salesman I suppose you can set a spell." Robin stepped inside and took off his coat. After hooking it up on the rack he poured himself a small glass of whiskey to get a small amount warmth back.

"Glad you decided to come on back."

"Well lets just say a got a tiny wake up call and figured I should hit the sack for at least an hour, before I hit the 'trail' again. Just for a while though, I gotta head back out again." Cyborg snapped his fingers and pulled up a page on his laptop.

"Speaking of which, while you were gone I got some pretty interesting mail." Robin stepped up behind Cyborg. He finished re-reading it and sat back. "I think we might have found her Rob." Robin stepped closer and set his glass down.

"Are you sure, you actually found Nightingale?"

"Well it seems a fairly strong female vampire has planted her flag in a small village in the highlands of Scotland. Apparently she's stated that the village was now a piece of her territory, which just for the sake of mentioning, now stretches from there to Spain and France. So if whoever sent out this distress call told us the right stuff then…"

"Then she must be a Sovereign," said Robin. He dashed into another room and began throwing things into various bags and pouches. Cyborg leaned back in his chair to look in the room Robin went in.

"Robin?"

"Pack your things Cyborg, we're off to Scotland." Cyborg stood up.

"Why are you so hell bent on hunting this one vampire?" Robin closed a suitcase and looked up at him.

"Because she can tell me where to find Starfire. If the rumors are true and nothing has happened since I heard them, I have a chance to fine her."

"It's been ten years Rob."

"That doesn't matter to me, I'll make Nightingale talk and I'll finally find Starfire."

"Think about what your saying though man. Nightingale is a Sovereign, the only female one I might add. While you're at it you might as well take on the rest of the Nocturna Council."

"We already talked about that Cyborg. We take them down one at a time, and eventually they'll all fall. But for now, Starfire is the only one I'm worried about. Now are you coming with me or not?" Cyborg mouthed wordlessly and Robin began moving outside.

"Rob wait." He turned back and Cyborg grabbed something off the desk.

"We're gonna get are assess lost without our GPS." Robin smiled as Cyborg shook his head. "I mean what were you thinking?"

"I don't know, I guess I was in too much of hurry.' They laughed and got the rest of their things together.

* * *

**TEN YEARS EARLIER………………..**

The common room of Titans Tower was completely empty, not one sign of life floated about its halls or rooms. The door then slid open and in walked Raven, Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg single file in that order. While his friends set to their usual post-crime fighting activities Robin double checked the mission reports. Now sure that there was indeed no more commotion, for the moment, he looked about the room quizzically.

"Hey guys, where's Starfire?"

"She was right behind me," said Cyborg from the fridge. "She must be still outside." Robin jogged up to the large window and saw the Tamaranian princess down below. She walked about the small grassy plain breathing in the ocean air with a smile. She spread her arms out wanting to catch the wind and sail away with Ro-

"Starfire?" She dropped her arms and spun around.

"Oh, hello Robin." He walked up to her.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Oh well I was just a little more fatigued after out battle than usual and elected to stay out here for a moment. Is the city in need of us again?"

"No it's fine, I just wanted to make sure you were..were okay." He moved his jaw about to keep his face from getting red. Starfire tilted her head at this but smiled and took his hand.

"Will you not enjoy the scenery with me?" Robin only chuckled and beckoned her to lead on. They hand in hand though in silence. Above them two Titans kept a close and watchful perch. Cyborg and Beast Boy snickered now and again at Robin's closeness to Starfire. They were so absorbed in spying on them that they didn't notice Raven settle down beside them.

"Having fun?"

"WHOA!" They both jumped and shouted in unison. Raven moved her unamused eyes from them to Robin and Starfire.

"They're happy together. What sick pleasure do you two get out of watching it? With a bowl of popcorn no less." Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at each other then shrugged their shoulders at her.

"Because its fun, plus Rob's never gonna have the guts to tell Star exactly how he feels. So it's very much like watching a dog chase its tail." Beast Boy burst out laughing and rolled around on the ground. Raven stood up with a scolding look.

"I can sense it from both of them, love, it will come out when it's ready."

"Whatever, but while we're waiting for it to come out you want some popcorn or what?" He held up the almost empty. Raven rolled her eyes and walked away. Down below Robin walked alongside Starfire trying to muster up the courage to do just was Raven had said. 'Come on former Batman sidekick, you can do this. What's the worst that could happen? She could totally freak out and fly away,' he answered himself.

"Starfire?" She looked at him and he felt stunned by her eyes.

"Yes?"

"Uhh…um…Starfire I just wanted to say that…uh that….." Starfire continued to stare at him. "That your…hair looks..very red today." He mentally beat himself over the head but Starfire bowed her head with a blushing smile.

"Thank you Robin, you are looking very...groomed yourself." The atmosphere became, if possible, even more awkward when Robin allowed himself to give her hand an affectionate squeeze. Sensing that something might be wrong Starfire removed her hand from Robin's grasp. "I am rested now, thank you for walking with me Robin.' She glided up to her window and closed it behind her. Robin watched after with a dopey smile.

"Your welcome…Starfire."

--------

Nighttime fell over the ocean and their tower was consumed in the moonlight. It had been hours since Robin had come in and faced twenty minuets of teasing from his Titan colleagues. Starfire had eaten her dinner without saying a word then retired to her room. She fell into slumber rather easily that night, either from the intense battle they fought that day or something else. In any case, Starfire lay on her bed sleeping soundly with a dreamy sigh here and there. Then a bright flash and a loud boom woke her with a start. She sat up and immediately went to her window. She squinted her eyes trying to see where it had come from but was blinded by not one but three more flashes. She covered her eyes and when she could look saw that they were large projectiles. She heard her door open and Robin leapt inside.

"Starfire."

"Robin what is happening?"

"Come on Star, we're going." She quickly dashed into her closet and began throwing on her uniform. Robin observed the action from her window then returned to the doorway. Starfire emerged in her Titan attire and joined Robin. They ran (or flew) down the halls until they met up with the others. Beast Boy rubbed his eyes while yawning.

"Would anyone like to tell me just what is going on?" Again Robin avoided the question and only herded them further. They all stopped dead when another series of explosions was heard.

"We need to get to the docks."

"I've got just the thing," said Cyborg. They all field out through the double doors and began making their way down the grassy hill. Starfire finally caught sight of the city ahead of them and did a double take. She covered her mouth and gasped. Smoke was rising high into the night sky as Jump City was in flames. Form out of nowhere flaming projectiles would rain down on various parts of the city. Captured by the sight Starfire remained firmly rooted on the spot until Robin took her hand and jerked her back to reality.

"Starfire we have to keep moving!" Wide eyed she followed him without question and they boarded a speed boat undoubtedly designed by Cyborg himself. As Cyborg piloted the boat along the water Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy got Robin's attention.

"Care to explain now!" Raven shouted over the rushing water and the boat's engine.

"I'm not sure! But whatever it is it's happening all over the world. I caught a glimpse of it on the news! Right now they're saying someone or something has begun a massive world wide siege!"

"Why!" shouted Beast Boy.

"I don't know! But we need to get away as fast as we can!" They traveled on for few more minuets. Cyborg would move about to try and avoid the falling projectiles. He finally reached the docks and seemed to be one of the few boats trying to come in, many pushed and shoved to leave on their own vessel or steal another's. The five Titans wasted no time in disembarking and making their way toward the subway.

"Where are we going!" asked Cyborg.

"The trains still work! But we don't know for how long, we have to leave now while we still can!" It was utter chaos in the streets of Jump City. Buildings and houses alike were consumed by the fires and collapsed on passing citizens. A man running alongside Starfire was suddenly grabbed around the neck. Feeling the need to help Starfire turned to offer her assistance and screamed out loud. The man's assailant had dug his teeth into the man's neck. He dropped the twitching man and advanced toward Starfire. Robin jumped out of nowhere and knocked him in the head with a swing of his staff. As soon as he was on the ground Robin took Starfire's hand/ He pulled her through the panicking crowd toward the train station.

"Robin where are the others!"

"I don't know! I had to break off from them to just a second ago! We can only hope they've already left!" Starfire tried to keep up with Robin's speed but the jostling crowd around her bumped her about. She felt her hand slipping out of Robin's.

"Robin! I am slipping!" He looked back frantically.

"Just hold on! We're almost there!" Starfire gritted her teeth trying to hold on. A large man moved past her and nudged her just enough to break Robin's hold on her. In the longest split second of his life Robin's breath caught and turned around. Starfire stretched her hands out trying to grab onto him again. A great ball of flame touched down near him and Robin's world became a silenced blur. He moved about in slow motion, pushing past every person that got in his way. 'I'm coming Star!' His thoughts screamed out loud. Frightened from the moment she woke Starfire stared after him as she was being moved away from him by the current of the passing mob. Robin then spotted a fiery piece of wood dangling from a burning building. Just as Starfire moved beneath it fell and hit off the side of the head. She fell to the ground unconscious.

"STARFIRE!" Robin could only fight a futile battle against the impenetrable rabble before him. A few passers by spotted Starfire and one man picked her up. Robin vaguely heard something about getting her out of there. The man hoisted Starfire over his shoulder and her head rolled about limply. "STARRRRFIRE!" Robin pushed, shoved, and punched his way past three people only to be blocked each time by another five. Robin stretched his arm out to her as she moved further and further away. Soon his screaming her name was muffled out completely by the screams and shouts of others. Just before Robin was pushed down into the subway the man carrying Starfire rounded a corner and she was gone.

* * *

BACK TO THE PRESENT………………..

Robin and Cyborg traveled as covertly as they possibly could only a refugee transport sailing across the ocean. His head was covered by a hood and he closed his coat around himself to block out the cold air. Looking about to make sure no snooping eyes were about Robin removed a worn and faded picture of the alien red head from those years ago.

"I'm gonna find you Starfire. If it's the last thing I ever do."

* * *

Againg if your confused about any of this, don't worry all will be explained at some point in the near future. Well I don't know about everyone else but I'm pretty happy with the way that started. I am a slow writer, I mean I thought of this story months ago and only just now got around to it. Well if you liked it I hope you stick with it. Laters! 


	2. The Stowaway and The Truth

A note of caution, don't read this unless you have at least a half hour free. Its one of my longer chapters. Also it may even seem a little boring through it but it gets so much better towards the end of the chapter. I promise. Enjoy!

And thanks for reveiwing; **The Ubermann, Samanthe2121, StarrGoddess, InkBlotted Chakra, Rose Red2.0, Realfanficts, April4rmH-Two, TheQueenofSerpants, Kimchi77, TTHPFan, Koriand'r Star.** Thanks a bunch guys!

* * *

Chapter Two

The Stowaway & The Truth

Starfire tried to keep up with Robin's speed but the jostling crowd around her bumped her about. She felt her hand slipping out of Robin's.

"Robin! I am slipping!" He looked back frantically.

"Just hold on! We're almost there!" Starfire gritted her teeth trying to hold on. A large man moved past her and nudged her just enough to break Robin's hold on her. In the longest split second of his life Robin's breath caught and turned around. Starfire stretched her hands out trying to grab onto him again. A great ball of flame touched down near him and Robin's world became a silenced blur. He moved about in slow motion, pushing past every person that got in his way. 'I'm coming Star!' His thoughts screamed out loud. Frightened from the moment she woke Starfire stared after him as she was being moved away from him by the current of the passing mob. Robin then spotted a fiery piece of wood dangling from a burning building. Just as Starfire moved beneath it fell and hit her off the side of her head. She fell to the ground unconscious.

"STARFIRE!" Robin could only fight a futile battle against the impenetrable rabble before him. A few passers by spotted Starfire and one man picked her up. Robin vaguely heard something about getting her out of there. The man hoisted Starfire over his shoulder and her head rolled about limply. "STARRRRFIRE!" Robin pushed, shoved, and punched his way past three people only to be blocked each time by another five. Robin stretched his arm out to her as she moved further and further away. Soon his screaming her name was muffled out completely by the screams and shouts of others. Just before Robin was pushed down into the subway the man carrying Starfire rounded a corner and she was gone.

* * *

BACK TO THE PRESENT………………..

Robin and Cyborg traveled as covertly as they possibly could on a refugee transport sailing across the ocean. His head was covered by a hood and he closed his coat around himself to block out the cold air. Looking about to make sure no snooping eyes were about Robin removed a worn and faded picture of the alien red head from those years ago.

"I'm gonna find you Starfire. If it's the last thing I ever do." He often wondered if she looked the same today as she did in the picture, or what she might have been thinking at that moment. He then scorned himself for thinking such clichéd thoughts but then remembered that Starfire was anything but mundane. Cyborg returned to where they sat holding to steaming bowls. He handed one off to Robin who eyed it warily. "What's this?"

"Bowl of plague," answered Cyborg. Robin looked up at him with a blank expression. Cyborg stirred his bowl's contents and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what it is just eat it." He scooped some up with his spoon, sipped it, then set it back into his bowl with a displeased grimace. "Never mind." So saying he took in another slurp. "But it does keep you warm." Robin sighed and set his bowl down on the dampened deck. The spray of the sea wet his face making him wipe it away before looking back out over the water.

"Cyborg what else do we know about Nightingale's recent dealings with the other Sovereigns." Cyborg choked down another bit of his humble meal and shook his head.

"Not much I'm afraid. The Council's been pretty tight with their security lately, and not much information has leaked out so far. But if you're worried about Nightingale calling for back up I don't think you need to fret any." Robin tore his eyes away from the sea and to his friend.

"Why's that?"

"The one thing we do know is that recently she, with the help of another, took a portion of Amon's territory."

"As if it wasn't small enough," quipped Robin.

Cyborg chuckled; "Yeah no kidding, but anyway that little take over caused some slight controversy among the other Sovereigns."

"How much controversy?" Cyborg let out a ragged breath.

"Not enough to cause any internal shake ups, civil wars, or anything like that. But for the moment she seems to be out of favor with the Council." Robin nodded and picked up his bowl. "Though I can't for the life of me figure out why she would go and steal a piece of land from a vampire who barely had any strength at all." Robin shrugged taking little notice of the soup's extremely acrid taste and smell.

"Don't know, perhaps she thought it might be advantageous for her at some point. Either way this will certainly work to our benefit, I was not looking forward to having to deal with Nightingale and whatever army might be behind her."

"She still has her own forces you know," warned Cyborg. Robin put on a mock grin.

"Worry about that later." They say in silence the rest of the way, not knowing that a hooded a figure watched them from the other end of the upper deck.

--------

The trip from Rome was by no means an easy one. Robin and Cyborg were forced to travel clear across Italy, France, and London in order to reach a ship. Another unfortunate inconvenience was that because London was one of the more vampire populated cities they were forced to take a ship along the coastline until they reached harbors close to Glasgow. Not all soon after they had begun their long journey Robin and Cyborg disembarked form the ship along with the rest of the refugees and began molding in with the rest of the crowd. They moved along past all manner of poverty and people living in misery. Having seen and experienced their share of these states of living Robin and Cyborg walked past without too much shock or distress.

"Where to first?" asked Cyborg.

"We split up, float about and see if you can pick up on any mention of Nightingale or what she's been up to lately. And if possible, find the guy who sent out that e-mail."

"That gives 'needle in a haystack' a whole new meaning," jibed Cyborg. Robin grinned and nodded in agreement.

"Well, that part's optional. But do try to find out what you can." Robin then began veering off in another direction. Cyborg noticed him leaving and called after him.

"Yo, where do I start!"

"Wherever you want," answered Robin still walking away. Cyborg fumed for a moment then surveyed the passing crowds.

"Okay, two hours till nightfall. No problem, I can find one guy or come across one subject before then. I'm gonna kill you Rob." Robin, meanwhile, moved up to one of the last few public places run by the human population of the world. He entered a crowded, noisy, and dimly lit tavern and smoothly made his way up to the bar. He sat down at the wooden counter and began drumming his fingers in patient watchfulness. A large gruff man then stood before him with a dish towel slung over his shoulder.

"So, you gonna sit there till its dark out or would like something to drink?" The man's Scottish accent made the comment just mildly entertaining. Robin studied him for a moment then nodded towards a bottle behind him.

"Spiced rum." The man smirked.

"Ohh adventurous." Robin irritably motioned for him to hurry up.

"Just...pour it, please." He said rubbing his eyes. The bartender set down a small glass and began filling it with a light brown liquid. "I hear your country is under new management." He stopped pouring and gave him a hesitant gawk. "Am I right or wrong?" He picked up his half full glass and took a quick gulp. "Well?" The man took back the bottle and stuck it back p on the shelf.

"What's it matter to you? You some kind of tourist?" Robin drew closer.

"Oh yeah, tourist is me. But I'm also looking for someone."

"I can't help you."

"Well then point out someone who can," said Robin imperiously. Careful to remember their nighttime rulers had spies everywhere the bartender gestured to a man in the corner with his eyes.

"Alec McGregor, that's all I'm saying." He finalized the conversation with Robin by picking up the empty glass and tossing it in the soapy-water filled sink. Robin stared at the man named McGregor for a full fifteen minuets. He felt someone sit on the stool beside him and knew by the sound of it that it was;

"Cyborg?"

"Yeah man," he said.

"What'd you find out?" Cyborg added a lemon to his drink and set the glass down on a napkin.

"A couple of things; one or two that really have nothing to do with why we're here." Robin shrugged curiously eager to hear them anyway.

"Shoot."

"Well for one, the Sovereign ruling over the USA has been experimenting with ways to block out the ultraviolet rays of the sun. His scientists are still a little ways from getting it to work but he will at some point, and when he does-"

"Da na na na," whispered Robin melodramatically. He let the atmosphere from Cyborg's news to quiet for a moment before continuing. "We're gonna have to talk to a man called McGregor, apparently he knows something about Nightingale's presence here."

Cyborg nodded, "Sounds good." Robin moved his head to see out of the corner of his eyes and snickered.

"What?"

"Well don't look, but there's another guy across the room starting at us." Cyborg found the most inconspicuous way to steal a glance at him and saw the hooded figure from the boat.

"What about him?"

"He's been following us since we left the harbor, come on." They stood up and made their way through the thick crowd to the outside air. The one hiding behind the hood watched them leave then stood up and promptly moved outside as well. Looking from side to side he saw them round a corner. He jogged to catch up and upon rounding the corner saw no one. Puzzled he looked about trying to find them but stopped dead when a tight wire wound around his neck. Robin stepped up right behind him.

"Don't move," he whispered. He guided their shadow into an alley for more privacy. "Amazing how springy you can make silver, one cut across your throat and your ash." Cyborg stepped before him and readied his cannon.

"Who are you?" He stayed quiet. "Come on, spit it out!" Robin tightened the wire's hold producing a high pitched whimper. They both looked up at each other quizzically. Robin removed the wire, spun the figure around and pulled down his hood. Only it wasn't a 'he'. The young girl, whose rescue he had come to not long ago, smiled sheepishly up at him.

"YOU!" He stated gruffly. She cringed slightly.

"Friend of yours?" asked Cyborg. Robin glanced at him quickly then back at the girl incredulously.

"Wha-What are you-what..is..going..on?" He was surprised to the point at being completely at a loss for words. She hung her head and he repeated his question in German. She remained silent then opened her mouth.

"I…I wanted to come with you."

"Well that redicu-Wait a second!" He stopped her with his index finger. "You speak English!" She nodded evidently.

"I studied English before our schools were either destroyed or seized for their own children."

"What are you doing here?" asked Robin harshly. She crossed her arms and frowned slightly. She then extended her hand and smiled.

"Hello, my name is Elizabeth. How are you? Nice weather we're having isn't it?"

"Yeah how do you do," said Robin quickly. "Now back to my original question; what are you doing here?" She sighed and sat down on a nearby box.

"Just what I said, I want to go with you." Robin and Cyborg exchanged mystified looks.

"Why?" asked Cyborg. "I don't know if you noticed but we don't exactly live an upper crust life."

"Who does these days?" she asked with a small smile. "It can't be any worse then my average day. Living off whatever I can find and hoping I don't get killed or turned while trying to do it." Robin sat down in front of her and rubbed his forehead.

"Elizabeth-"

"Liz," she corrected. Always annoyed by interruption Robin paused before continuing.

"Liz, you can't come with us."

"Why not?" She said so audibly Cyborg frantically looked around afraid to see a spy looking in on them. Robin took her shoulders to silence her then slowly released her.

"Its way too dangerous to walk around with us, plus your too young to do what we do."

"I am not," she said with indignation.

"What are you, twelve…fourteen?" her features became very cross.

"I am nineteen years old thank you very much." Robin rolled his eyes.

"Oh well that changes everything." Liz stood up, folded her arms, and paced around. Cyborg watched the two of them apprehensively.

"Can I come with you or not?"

"No," said Robin as though she had asked the most obvious question in the world. Liz's expression only grew crosser. The two broke out into a verbal battle with Cyborg in the background. He shook his head then spotted the man Robin had pointed out earlier.

"Excuse me," said Cyborg.

"What!" They both said in unison. Cyborg placidly pointed to the man leaving the tavern. Robin knew they had only moments before McGregor disappeared in the large moving crowd and all hope of catching up disappeared with him. He swiftly turned back to Liz.

"Do you promise to stay with Cyborg, keep quiet, and not get in my way," he listed off quickly. She nodded enthusiastically. "Alright let's go then." They fought past people who either got in the way or attempted to beg them for anything of value. They finally got to where they were walking right behind them. "You call for help?" inquired Robin. McGregor's face froze though he kept walking.

"Dragon?"

"You call us?" If they had seen his face they would have seen McGregor on the verge of tears out of sheer relief. "Let's get someplace where we can talk." McGregor lead the way to his safe house among a host of other inhabitants. He showed them to his own personal space and covered the entry way with a curtain.

"The pains of living in the city I'm afraid," he said allowing them to sit down. Cyborg unfortunately had to crane his neck from the low ceiling. "Damned vampires took every house, apartment complex, and anything else they could steal from us."

"Kinda grows on ya doesn't it?" joked Cyborg.

"Did you send out the e-mail?" asked Robin. McGregor nodded.

"I did, I sent my family away so they would not be oppressed by the one ruling us. But now this Nightingale, has invaded their town and is gripping them with more than an iron fist. I simply will not have it, she must be slain." Robin pursed is lips together.

"I need you to understand that…I can't kill her at first." McGregor stared at him stupidly. He looked at Cyborg for clarification, he nodded apologetically.

"Why can't you kill her? Surely she deserves a vampire's death."

"That may be, but she knows something. I'm looking for someone very important to me and Nightingale knows where she is." McGregor seemed completely at a loss. "**Very**, important." The Scottish man didn't quite understand but nodded all the same. "Now does Nightingale come into your family's town frequently?"

"She has demanded that they provide her with a human offering at the beginning of every month."

"But in a few years won't that eventually kill off the entire town?" asked a confused Cyborg.

"Well apparently she's only going to force this every five years. She arrived in the town eleven months ago and has established this system ever since. This next weekend will be the last offering for the next five years."

"Meaning this may be our only chance to catch her," said Liz.

"I was gonna say that," complained Robin. She batted her eyes cutely when he frowned back at her. Robin and Cyborg took in the information. Within moments they both came up with the same plan and nodded to each other concurrently.

"Sacrifice me," said Robin plainly. McGregor blinked a few times.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Put me up as the next sacrifice, I'll nab Nightingale, learn what I can, then deal with her accordingly."

"You think you can do it?" McGregor asked then glanced back at Cyborg, who started nodding confidently. With a readying breath he rose up and gestured for them to follow him out. "Very well, it is undoubtedly dark now so we must wait until morning. I'm sorry we don't have the most comfortable accommodations."

"It'll do," said Robin.

--------

Robin found a corner for himself and settled down as comfortably as he could get. Liz gathered up her stuff and was about to join him when she felt Cyborg take her shoulder.

"Hold on there, sleep is one of the times you really don't want to disturb him."

"Is he that grumpy when he wakes up?" Cyborg shook his head and set to forming his own area. She cast another curious glance over at Robin, who was already sound asleep. She sat down beside Cyborg though fell short of asking what was she was dying to know. Cyborg caught a glimpse of her inquisitive face.

"Ten years ago, Rob and I had three other friends. We were all part of a team whose soul job was to watch over a city. I swear when we first started we got about five hours of sleep each week, so many criminals and bad guys. Soon we cleaned things up pretty good and alerts became more sporadic. Our friends were Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire." Liz heard Starfire's name and it immediately clicked.

"He…and her."

"Well it never actually happened," said Cyborg with a disappointed tone. We could all tell they were head over heels for each other but neither had the guts to confess it. BB and I used to give Rob a pretty hard time about it but these days…" Cyborg shot Robin a concerned face. "I really feel sorry for him these days; it's beginning to drive him insane."

"What is?"

"During the take over, Robin and Star got separated. That was the last time he ever saw her, and now there's word that Nightingale may know where to find Starfire." Liz moved her eyes down to the floor ponderingly.

"Do you believe she does?"

"Honestly I dunno, but Rob on the other hand." He jerked his head toward Robin. "He'll go with anything. And that's what I'm afraid of." He lay back against the wall letting out a tired breath. Liz would have liked to have just gone to sleep but found she had more questions.

"Who are the Sovereigns?"

"Don't you know?" asked Cyborg with his eyes closed.

"I know one rules over my country but I don't know them by name or how their system works." Cyborg could tell there was not going to be an easy way to shut this girl up.

"Well as you probably know the Sovereigns are all part of a very tenuous coalition called the Nocturna Council. Basically they're a ruling body of the eight most powerful vampires in the world. Each one controls a section of the planet. It would be long and tedious to say what they all had power over since territory frequently changes from time to time."

"Who are they? This Nightingale is one of them isn't she?"

"Oh yeah. But if we were gonna start from weakest to strongest then we would begin with _Neo Amon_." She edged closer getting more intrigued by the second. "Probably the one with the least amount of territory and also a very poor strategist. In one of the first attempts to retake the planet several years ago he lost Rome to the US, British, and Russian alliance. Rome is now the only city on the earth entirely populated by humans."

"I see," she said quietly. Cyborg racked his brains for the other names.

"Umm, oh yeah, next up would be _Lao Su Sun_. The only one among the Sovereigns to have the slightest bit of sympathy toward humans. And was also the brother of the man who formed Daoism." Liz raised her eye brows in fascination. "Without a doubt the most melodramatic of the bunch would be _Sebastian Asteroth_.France of courseused to be part of his bit of landuntil Nightingale took it from him. The man who holds the Middle East would be _Saladin Omar_."

"Saladin," repeated Liz.

"No no no," said Cyborg waving his hands. "You don't pronounce it like that; it drives both me and Rob nuts. Like this; Sala-Who-Dean. You know like Houdini."

"I guess so…who's Houdini?"

"Never mind, anyway he's not bound to make any alliances with any of his fellow Sovereigns as he tends to suffer from what all vampires do, arrogance. Though sometimes they're just paranoid of each other, such is the case with the dude who ruled over your country. _Dressler Fortinbras_ does not trust the other seven any more than Rob trusted Slade."

"Who?"

"Even longer story," said Cyborg waving his hand dismissively. "Next would be the man with Russia in his palm; _Alexei Balthazar_. You ever get a peace offering from him, bury it five miles away from your house and pray it doesn't have that big of a blast radius. Alexei's gifts have a tendency of exploding." Liz moved herself against the wall, unsure that she wanted to hear more. "Finally we come to the star of our show today; _Nightingale_. The only vampiress on the Nocturna Council, some have believed she's just a figurehead because of the abnormality of her ruling status. But we know better, Nightingale is just as dangerous as the rest of them maybe even more." Cyborg seemed to have finished his explanation. Liz snapped out of the trance Cyborg's report had set her in and she shook his arm to get his attention. "What?"

"You said there were eight, you've only told me about seven of them." Cyborg sat up and snickered.

"Oh right, how could I forget about him? Well last but most defiantly not least is _Rafael Asmodeus_. Word has it he led the first attack that started the world wide siege all those years ago. If he's your friend one second he'll stab you in the back the next. And he makes all other tyrants in our history look like King Arthur. Tell you what, if I ever got the chance…he'd be the first one I turn to ash." With that he turned over and said no more. Liz moved her gaze from him to Robin. 'Did they really face such horrific things?' She then began to question her motives for following Robin all the way from Germany to where they are now. But it was too late now; she was there and would have to face whatever they did when the time came.

* * *

EARLY THE NEXT DAY………………………

Robin, Cyborg, and Liz rode in the back of McGregor's horse drawn cart along a dirt road. "They took your car didn't they?" asked Cyborg. McGregor nodded back to him.

"They took everything, and I kind of like this mode of transportation thank you." Robin gave Cyborg a funny look. Robin tapped Liz on the shoulder and she turned to him eagerly.

"So you followed me all the way from Hamburg, to our house in Rome, on the boat, and right to where we scared the living day lights out of you?" She nodded with a smile. Robin shook his head. "There is something wrong with you."

Liz's face moved to a frown and she gave him a quick, "Hmp!"

"Honestly though who in their right mind wants to go hunting for people who have superhuman strength, speed, regenerative abilities and a need to drink your blood?" Liz smirked up at him.

"Well I guess that means there's something wrong with you." Robin opened his mouth to make a come back but stopped short. Cyborg leaned over and whispered;

"Ohhhh, burnnn."

"Shut up. Alright new rule," he said turning to Liz. "You don't get to talk while grownups are talking." He turned away from her and she stuck her tongue out at him. Cyborg broke out into a fit at the sight. "What?"

"Wha-oh nothing, I didn't say anything." Robin quickly turned back to Liz who shrugged innocently. After an hour of riding along the muddy and rocky road McGregor stopped and climbed off the front. Robin, Cyborg, and Liz followed him up a grassy hill until he stopped and pointed to an old castle.

"There, that is where they bring each sacrifice." Robin surveyed it for a moment. He then began walking back to the cart and gestured for Cyborg to come with him. They reached a spot where they were alone and huddled in.

"What do you think?" asked Robin. Cyborg made his own scan of the castle.

"My opinion it's a petty good set up for Nightingale, completely open space all around except for the east side of the castle. That side is boarded by the forest that leads to the town, would make it pretty hard for anyone to find her if she made it into the trees."

"Okay, what I need you to do is set up a screen of net guns along the higher ramparts then hide yourself in the trees on the east side of the wall. Here," he handed him a familiar looking device with a T on it.

"Hey it's our old TT communicators!" he said jovially.

"Yeah, anyway when it starts flashing you fire off the guns and I'll sedate Nightingale."

"And if she takes you down or a bite out of you?"

"Well let's hope it doesn't come to that. But if it does, you know what to do." Cyborg seemed extremely hesitant. "We both agreed we'd rather die then become one of them." Cyborg nodded then Robin a few pats on the shoulder.

"Good thing it's not gonna happen to you then right?" Robin smiled and nodded.

"Right." Robin then stole a glance at Liz talking to McGregor. "One more thing Cy."

"What's up?" The former Boy Wonder pointed at the young girl off to the side.

"Don't let that girl out of your sight." He saluted his friend with resolve. They finished their council just as McGregor and Liz joined them.

"I've sent the town word that you will be talking the place of the last sacrifice. I imagine they did all that they could to mask their true jubilation that this nightmare may finally end."

"Alright we've got one chance," said Robin. "Let's try to make the best of it."

* * *

CLOSE TO NIGHTFALL……………….

Cyborg finished nailing down the last net gun and hiding it among the ruins of the upper ramparts. He covered it up and gave Robin a thumbs up from atop the high wall. Robin waved up at him, giving Cyborg the signal to be ready. Cyborg quickly made his way down the worn stone stairways and narrow halls out to the tree line. Once he was alone in the large open courtyard Robin gulped and made his way to the middle. Cyborg joined Liz within the trees and bushes. They crouched low enough not to be seen.

"Now what?" she asked.

"Now we wait," said Cyborg. Liz looked from him to the castle and swallowed apprehensively.

"Will he be okay?"

"Uhh, sure. He'll be fine," said Cyborg tying to hide the concern in his voice. The sky steadily grew darker and darker, until the stars shown brightly overhead. Back inside the castle courtyard Robin pulled his ninjistu mask over his head and drew several hard breaths. Years of slaying monsters should prepare one for something like this, but it always falls short somehow. Robin pulled out the communicator and tapped it a few times.

"Cyborg?"

"Yeah I'm here."

"Are you ready?"

"You bet, you just give me the word and we'll bag ourselves a Sovereign." Robin nodded while looking around. "And Robin…"

"What?" There was a short pause.

"God be with you." Robin adopted a rather hopeless look.

"Cyborg do me a favor; don't say that anymore." Before Cyborg could answer he clicked off the comm. link and stuffed it away. He then stepped up onto the offering stone and spread his arms out like a scarecrow. 'Alright, here I am.'

Outside Cyborg and Liz sat patiently, watching every angle they could. They then heard a rustling not far to their right. Cyborg felt Liz freeze with panic and put an arm around her. From the forest they saw a lone figure fly out from the treetops and to the outer wall. They both stared up at what could only be Nightingale with wide eyes. 'Didn't know they could fly,' thought Cyborg. "It's been said," whispered Cyborg. "That she lures her pray in by singing, just as a bird would to a male."

"B-But what if she captures Robin in her song?" Cyborg stared back up at the castle even more fearful. Neither he nor Robin had considered that. Returning to the courtyard, Robin stood firmly in place with his arms out and waiting. The form of Nightingale moved about the top of the wall surveying the lone person down below. Robin's heart was pounding by now. 'She's here. Come on, come on I'm right here.' She moved around behind him. "Come on you hungry bitch, the buffet is more than ready." As if hearing his words she suddenly but silently leaped off the wall and flew down towards him like a hawk. He heard the air behind him move about unnaturally and allowed the hilt of a dagger to pop out of his sleeve. In a split second he spun around and threw straight at her. Her eyes widened at it and she spun around out of the way just in time to miss it. Robin drew his sword just as Nightingale landed a few twenty feet from him. She landed on one knee to absorb the shock and rested with her back to him. Robin stood at the ready gripping his sword tightly. She finally stood up and elegantly turned to face him. She wore a purplish-blue tunic which was not as revealing as he thought it would be. Moving his eyes upward he saw from her nose down was covered by a purple satin cover. The moonlight bounced off of a silver circlet that wound around her head. She looked him over as well and placed her hands at her hips.

"I do not recall allowing my subjects to arm their tithings." Robin stepped a little closer to her. He had to admit there was a hazing effect that her voice alone had.

"Couldn't be helped." She narrowed her eyes.

"Who do you think you are, trespassing on my land? I could have your head for this."

"Not if I have yours first. But before that I have questions I need to ask you." Nightingale giggled devilishly behind her own mask.

"Indeed, but me first. Tell me who you are?" He didn't answer; such was his signature way of answering. It didn't take her long to catch on and her eyes shown arousal. "You are the Dragon; well I am your most loyal fan. It is an honor to meet you."

"I wish I could say the same, vampire."

"Do you know how the Council will reward me when I tell them I have defeated you? I will welcomed back with the highest honor." Robin smiled behind the cover of his mask.

"Well I wouldn't wanna waste your time."

"Hmp, how courteous of you." With that last word Nightingale flew towards Robin at lighting speed. He barely registered what she was doing in time to move aside. She spun around him like a hornet and grabbed hold of his shoulders. Careful not to look her square in the eyes Robin turned his head away and hit her in the side with the hilt of his sword. She winced slightly giving him the opportunity to kick her away. She flipped backwards only land on her feet again. She narrowed her eyes at him, growing tiresome of his resistance. Nightingale growled in frustration and charged forward. Robin made a few slashes at her, all of them she dodged or knocked away.

"Seems your out of options," said Robin.

"Am I?" She closed her eyes and the next thing Robin knew his vision was becoming hazy. He then noticed a strange but alluring sound being hummed by his opponent. He staggered backward losing his focus. 'No! Don't fall down!' He shook his head and cleared his vision just long enough to see her advancing on him. He slashed at her making Nightingale back away and silence her tune. His world came back into focus as the sound left his mind. 'I've had enough of this.' He readied his comm. link and to duck away when the nets were fired. Yet just as Robin moved his thumb over the button Nightingale flew past him and struck him in the leg with a stream of green energy. Robin eyes shot from his leg back to her. As she moved in for another strike he made a quick and clean swipe of his sword and she landed away from him. He saw the veil covering her nose and mouth fall away. She turned. As soon as she did and her hair swirled about her face, his mouth hit the floor, and he dropped his sword. The pair of emerald eyes he had not seen in ten years stared back at him with pure hate. "Why have you stopped! Has the futility of your battle finally dawned upon you?" He refused to believe his eyes.

"S-St-Starfire?" She blinked a few times and shook her head.

"What? Who are you?" He slowly pulled off his own mask while walking towards her. It fell to the ground and her face mimicked his own. She moved a hand to her trembling mouth trying to steady it. "R-Robin?" Time stopped. They both stared directly into each other's eyes and knew it was true. The whole of the world became them and the small area between them. Robin's thumb shook over his comm. link until it fell from his grasp and to the ground. He saw a steady tear roll down her face and felt the need to hold her. Though as soon as Robin moved forward Starfire broke her gaze with him and swiftly took flight.

"NO! WAIT!" He called up to her but she was gone within mere moments. He stared up at the sky for the longest time, hoping to see her return. On the verge of hyperventilating Robin collapsed against the stone wall behind him and slid to the ground.

* * *

Alright! How many of you were not expecting that? Come on be honest, ;) hope you all liked it and it is my promise to have another update loaded soon. Thanks for reading so far. Laters! 


	3. The Nocturna Council

I didn't mean to sound too prideful at the end of my last chapter, for those who might have gotten that idea. After re-reading the chapter I kinda got that impression. So if that's how it came off then I apologize. And I would like to say thank you muy much to everyone who reviewed last time I updated; **Masked Soldier, Rose Red2.0, April4rmH-Town, Koriand'r Star, Samanthe2121, Queen of Serpants, TTHPFan, StaroftheNights, M, CalliopeMused, Valda, Realfanficts, Wow, Locket101, Mew-Kirara, Auidi Girl.**

* * *

Chapter Three

The Nocturna Council

He refused to believe his eyes. "S-St-Starfire?" She blinked a few times and shook her head.

"What? Who are you?" He slowly pulled off his own mask while walking towards her. It fell to the ground and her face mimicked his own. She moved a hand to her trembling mouth trying to steady it. "R-Robin?" Time stopped. They both stared directly into each other's eyes and knew it was true. The whole of the world became them and the small area between them. Robin's thumb shook over his comm. link until it fell from his grasp and to the ground. He saw a steady tear roll down her face and felt the need to hold her. Though as soon as Robin moved forward Starfire broke her gaze with him and swiftly took flight.

"NO! WAIT!" He called up to her but she was gone within mere moments. He stared up at the sky for the longest time, hoping to see her return. On the verge of hyperventilating Robin collapsed against the stone wall behind him and slid to the ground. He rested his head against the wall and felt like running himself through his own sword.

--------

Outside the castle Cyborg and Liz sat waiting. Cyborg frantically kept a close watch on his comm. link. He darted his worried gaze back and forth from the device in his hand to the castle wall.

"Something has gone wrong," whispered Liz. Already having suspected that Cyborg clicked open his comm. link to signal him when a sight out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Not far from them he saw a slender figure move into the trees and glide away. Cyborg scrambled to his feet and made a beeline into the large broken down fortress. Liz quickly followed behind though had a difficult time keeping up with him. They moved into the large courtyard looking about at the ramparts above them. Cyborg's bionic eye zoomed in on each one to find not a single net was fired. He motioned for Liz to fan out and look around for the former boy wonder.

"Watch your step," he said as she moved away from him. Cyborg moved around a corner then did a double take when he saw Robin crouching inside it. "Over here!" Liz abandoned her search and joined Cyborg. He knelt down beside Robin checked his neck, wrist, and anywhere else that could have been compromised. He let out a sigh of relief when he found no such wounds. "Rob, Rob…." Robin remained in place without having ever heard Cyborg. "Robin," Cyborg took hold of his arm and Robin jerked his head around at him. "What happened? You never gave me the signal." Robin looked up at him as though Cyborg had just spoken to him in a completely foreign language. Cyborg looked from Robin to Liz. "We need to get him out of here, make sure the cost is clear." She nodded and headed back out through the passage that led out of the high walls. Cyborg helped Robin to his feet just as if Robin had had one to many drinks and was being driven home for the night.

"Starfire…" He whispered inanely. Cyborg did his best to ignore it for the moment and concentrated on getting him someplace safe until dawn.

* * *

ELSEWHERE IN THE CITY……………..

Two feet softly touched down on the balcony of a luxurious hotel in the middle of the capital city of Glasgow. Nightingale pushed open two glass doors that led into her spacious and fully stoked room. The windows were covered with a special shade that disallowed ultraviolet rays to pass through. She walked by her single bed and let her ruined face mask fall on the comforter. She stepped into the bathroom and peered at herself in the mirror. She wiped away two steady streams of tears that had been wetting her face.

"Robin……why?" It had been ten years since Starfire last saw his face. She thought of him everyday and yet she always managed to forget about him whenever the time came. The time to hunt and feed. She breathed in sharply feeling the thirst beginning to come upon her. She had held off on hunting prior to the castle as she was saving her appetite for the villager's tithing. "Robin I am…" She tried with all her might to stave off her needs in order to think of him, but it was a loosing battle. Starfire gritted her teeth while peering into the mirror with a mad scowl. No sooner had she decided to find the nearest prey when she heard knocks on her door. She snapped her head in its direction with glowing eyes.

"_What!_" She answered in a raspy and hushed voice. From the other side of her door a voice answered.

"Forgive my interruption Mistress but the Sovereigns have called an unscheduled session of the Council." Starfire calmed herself down by bowing her head to her reflection and taking in slow steady breaths.

"Send word, I will be there."

"It will be done," he answered. She waited until she was sure he was gone then fast walked back out to her balcony. Her desperate eyes traveled along the street below her looking for anything that was human. Starfire nearly smashed the railing in frustration when she spotted one man trying to sneak across a roof top not even a block away. Without a second thought she took flight and a few moments later touched down behind him. He heard a soft landing and spun around to see the one thing he hoped he would not. Eyes wide with terror he backed away until he made the mistake of looking her straight in the eyes. Almost immediately he stopped and swayed on the spot. Starfire approached him and ran her fingers through his hair sensually. She moved closer and closer as if to kiss him but moved past is lips and her mouth found his neck. She gripped his shoulders tightly so as not to loose him. He winced every now and then but was only semi aware of what was happening. She took as much as she needed and more, needing to be fulfilled and satisfied. Starfire would have feasted earlier had it not been for Robin

"Robin!" She suddenly spat out and pushed the man away. She gasped and took in a long breath as though taking in life itself. She wiped her mouth clean and gazed down at him. He twitched on the roof top and she knew it was only a matter of hours before he turned. A small pool of blood began to form beside his head. "You will live," she stated plainly and flew back to her hotel room. As she flew over the streets her vampire subjects moved about as though the city had belonged to them forever. Some had already begun their own hunts for either need or lust. Starfire once again touched down inside her room and paused. She would have to leave for the council soon. She then noticed a note slid under her door, undoubtedly the location of the council. Every a session of the Nocturna Council was held it was done so someplace different than the one before it, for added security. Starfire found herself though not going for the note but for a box hidden under her bed. She hesitated before laying her hand over the lid then pulled it off. Inside was nothing but a photo, one of her and Robin of course. It had been taken long before the world was seized by the Hominis Nocturna. As she stared at his face, her own melted from the vicious tyrant to her old self. She smiled and remembered that day expertly.

* * *

SIBERIA……………

A helicopter protected by tinted windows approached a large dome over the icy landscape that is Siberia. It landed alongside six other aircraft that had already arrived prior to this one. The engine shut off and three of its occupants disembarked wearing suits that completely covered their bodies so as to protect them from the sun. They approached the entrance and upon entering their pass code were granted entry. Upon entering the safety of the dome the one in the lead removed her helmet. Starfire reached back and allowed her hair to come free from the suit's confines. Her two servants then removed the rest of it and she continued on her way down a long hallway. She passed by numerous guards standing watch on either side of the long corridor. The sound of her high heels echoed with each step until she reached the end. The guards at double doors each gripped a handle and pulled the doors open. As Starfire entered a lone vampire stood at the entrance and came to attention upon her passing him.

"Presenting; the honorable Sovereign Nightingale." Starfire walked into an octagonal room and looked around at the other Sovereigns. They all eyed her with curiosity yet equal suspicion. She found her seat and allowed her attendant to pull it back then sit down upon it being pushed forward again. She moved about in her chair to get comfortable while also trying to diminish the attention being given to her. A vampire to her right with a mustache and goatee observed her with a smirk. He was obviously the most aged of the council as he was the only one with flecks of grey in his hair.

"Nightingale," he said to draw her attention. She looked over at him. "I must say I am surprised to see you have returned to quickly."

"As am I Fortinbras, consumption of my resources has kept me from attending prior sessions. But then I was also under the impression that I was temporarily voted out of the council." She finished her sentence while also looking each Sovereign in the eye. A vampire directly across from her laughed and threw his hands up.

"Well what can you expect from a man who's had his territory seized, without provocation I might add." Starfire only stared back at him. He turned to Fortinbras. "May I have the floor?" His request was returned with a nod and he move to the center of the room. "Fellow Sovereigns, Nightingale is a woman with more secrets than she is willing to admit." His voice was sniveling and high pitched. Starfire meanwhile simply crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "After all," He fixed his gaze on her. "She is a woman." Starfire slowly rose from her seat.

"I believe I have proven that my being a female had not prevented me from demonstrating that I am far more powerful that you will ever hope to be."

"Indeed," said another with a French accent. "Powerful because you rely on ze assistance of others." Starfire now moved to the middle of room also. "You took France from me only with ze aid of Asmodeus. Both Amon and I know zis for a fact. What do you say I wonder?" Starfire smiled with a short giggle.

"That you two are as poor leaders as I have always imagined." The one who began the Nightingale bashing, Amon, walked swiftly up to her.

"I demand you return what is mine or you just might find your evening meal to have a hint of garlic." In a flash Starfire's alien grip was clasped around Amon's neck. The other five Sovereigns all stood quickly. Amon's feet rose off the floor and his shocked eyed stared down at Starfire's amused face. He was beginning to choke when they all heard a door slam behind them. All eyes turned to the entrance, Starfire dropped Amon, and the last Sovereign entered the room.

"Please, please my friends." His voice was quiet and bone chilling. He walked in the shadows around the circular table and found his way into the middle. A man a little taller than Starfire approached her. His hair was a mix of black and brown, his eyes always seemed to be narrowed, and he walked as though he were hovering off the floor. Starfire's aggressive demeanor left her and she bowed her head to him.

"My lord Asmodeus," she breathed. He smiled and walked past Starfire to his own seat.

"As I was saying, we are all good comrades. Should we not act like good comrades?" He seated himself and received another bow from Fortinbras and the vampire to his left, the Russian Sovereign Alexei Balthazar.

"Rafael, you honor us with your presence," said the aged vampire.

"And I am glad to see all of you as well. I beg you'll forgive my tardiness, dinner just wasn't agreeing with me. I do hope however, that I did not interrupt a discussion of importance." Amon quietly sat down as the French vampire raised his hand. "Speak Sebastian."

"Merci," he replied in thanks. He walked out with Starfire and resumed his rant. "Honorable chancellor, I am believe it is my duty among our colleagues to inform you of ze latest in ze faults of our beloved Nightingale."

"This is hardly the time Sebastian," argued Starfire.

"_Silence woman!_" He hissed at her and quieted the hall. Starfire peered over at Rafael pleadingly. The head Sovereign thought for a moment.

"The council asks that you present some evidence Asteroth," said Rafael.

Sebastian replied; "I would be delighted." He cleared his throat and looked up as though trying to remember a long list or some sorts. "First and fore most would be zat she has thus far neglected to inform of us zat an attempt on her life was narrowly missed." Starfire felt her body temperature rise in anxiety.

"Who was the assassin?" asked Fortinbras. Sebastian looked over at Starfire with a lewd smile.

"Ze Dragon."

"YOU LIE!" Shouted Starfire. The others looked around at each other and began whispering eerily.

"Your reaction says ozerwise Nightingale," said Sebastian loving every minuet of it. "We are entitled to know such things." She stepped up with an uncharacteristic smirk.

"You are entitled to know…nothing." He wanted to say more but Rafael put up his hand to silence him. They all did and he turned to Starfire.

"Well Nightingale, what know you of the Dragon?" Starfire considered this for a few seconds. She would be careful not to divulge any helpful descriptions of him.

"From my part, I can tell you that he is indeed as powerful as the rumors have assumed. He took the place of my subject's offering and lay wait in ambush for me, quite clever in my opinion."

"Yes quite," returned Rafael. "But can you tell us anything that could be…of any use?" She nervously glanced at him and wondered why she thought she could have so readily evaded this.

"He has traveled over a great distance in search of me, I can tell with absolute certainty that his overall vision is to see us wiped out." All the time Sebastian moved about behind her with his arms crossed. "To my knowledge he remains in some portion of my northern boarders but that is assuming he has not yet moved on-"

"Nightingale seems know more about ze Dragon's movements zan any other Sovereign should," cut in Sebastian. "It begs one to wonder just how zat is." They all looked from him to Starfire wondering that very same thing. She approached him with a narrowed stare.

"Do not forget that I have suffered at the hand of this dangerous foe as the rest of us have. How _dare_ you question **my** loyalty!" Her words were tinged with indignation. "And if I were you, Sebastian Asteroth, I would differ from making such accusations as my own sources have told me of your future plans to move against your fellow Sovereign Saladin." The one off to the left slammed his fists down on the table and stood up.

"How do you explain this?" Caught off guard, Sebastian moved backward ever so slightly with little chuckles here and there.

"Quite simply, she is a terrific liar." Saladin did not look at ease in the slightest. "Mark my words gentlemen, having zis woman as a member of zis house is a dangerous risk I do not believe we must take." Rafael nodded half heartily.

"Thank you Sebastian that will do, Nightingale be seated also." Sebastian walked back to his seat while also flashing a smiling nod to Amon. "I am sure you have reservations for my appointment of Nightingale." Starfire hung her heard, not all enjoying be talked about as though she were not present. "But I can assure you, her participation will be prove to be beneficial in the near future. For now you will simply have to set aside your misgivings about her, and that is final." He said noting both Amon and Sebastian intended to make a rebuttal. "I know you all grow restless with each passing day-"

"Can you blame us?" asked Saladin fretfully. "Everyday I hear more rumors of this 'Dragon' and his victories over hundreds of kinsman. Our restriction to the night also does not make our dominion of this world any easier." Rafael smiled and nodded.

"Indeed you are correct my friend, but fear not. For I have been hard at labor brining to life something that will one day give us nothing short of freedom from our greatest weakness."

"And when will you achieve such a miraculous feat?" inquired Starfire.

"Soon my dear, soon. Nightingale..stand before us." A little surprised Starfire rose and stood in the center once again. "Seeing as it is your life the Dragon has threatened you will be the one whom this council will send to bring him to us." Starfire folded her hands and shook her head.

"Oh, my lord perhaps Alexei would be more than capable to-"

"The decision is final Nightingale. Alexei has his own problems." Starfire looked over at the mute vampire and received a hard look. "This council is adjourned." They all rose and began filing out. "Nightingale…" She stopped, closed her eyes in dread, and looked back. "Please remain." She allowed the others to leave. As Sebastian passed her by they eyed each other with growing resentment. He made a quick bite with his teeth and swiftly left. Starfire walked back into the room and followed Rafael into another off to the side. It was lit by a fireplace and a few scented candles. She entered and he closed the door behind her. He then picked up two wine glasses though neither contained the beverage but the red liquid vampires survived upon. She eyed the glass for a second, then tore it from his grasp and gulped down the blood. He observed her with a flourishing smile while sipping his own glass. "You did not get your sacrifice did you?" She paused in mid swallow then finished.

"No." He nodded with a note of accuracy.

"I would ask a favor of you my dear," he said plainly. She nodded devoutly. "Do not allow your personal battles with any of your fellow Sovereigns to make me look like a fool." Starfire's head fell in shame.

"Forgive me, I did not intend-"

"It matters not what your intention was, I was humiliated none the less. But I stand by my conviction, yours is an investment I am sure will prove more than lucrative." She smiled.

"Thank you."

"Now," he said more sternly. "If I may say so I sense that there is something more about the Dragon that we were not told." Starfire gripped her glass tighter with each breath she took. 'Please do not let him ask me more.' He stepped closer to her, closing the gap between them. "Some small bit of minutia that somehow…slipped your mind?" Starfire couldn't look away from him. "Well?" She shook her head.

"There was nothing else." He smiled wickedly and cupped her cheek.

"Now now, don't lie to me _my love_." Almost immediately Starfire felt her defenses lower against her will. "Whhho, is he?" His voice echoed throughout his mind. She wanted terribly to turn away but couldn't. He awaited an answer.

"Robin…" She stated in no particular tone. Rafael arched a brow. Unfamiliar with the name he narrowed his eyes. He let out a short breath.

"Very well, you may go now." She nodded. "And do not forget the council's orders. Bring me the Dragon, Nightingale." Starfire slowly blinked and bowed her head.

"It will be done, master." She closed the door on her way out leaving Rafael alone. He tapped his empty glass with his forefinger pensively. Needing to know more about his enemy Rafael opened a roll top desk to reveal a laptop. After he booted it up and was online he had no trouble in hacking his way into the old archives. Upon entering the name 'Robin' and performing a search his eyes widened with an epiphany.

"My dear Nightingale I knew you were a Teen Titan, but this Robin?" He chuckled as he found a picture of the team taken for the newspaper of that day. "Well now, this changes things." His eyes settled on Robin's face. "You my friend are more dangerous than I thought; I have no choice but to have Nightingale bring me your head. And I can't wait to do it."

* * *

BACK IN McGREGOR'S SAFE HOUSE…………….

Upon returning to the safety of McGregor's hideaway Cyborg brought Robin to the only upstairs room. Liz waited patiently in the main room and saw Cyborg slowly descending the small staircase. She stood up at his entry and Alec McGregor himself pushed past her with what appeared to be his family.

"They wanted to come," he said happily. "They wanted to hear just how he did it." Cyborg plopped down at the table Liz was sitting at and held his head with his hand. The awaiting smiles on McGregor and his family's faces began to fade. Cyborg emitted a tired sigh prompting Liz to pat his arm comfortingly. "Josephine, why don't you take the kids out for a moment?" His wife cast him unsure glance but herded them out nonetheless. Once he was sure they were out of earshot he turned back to Cyborg. "Is he alright?"

"He's fine," replied Cyborg. "He didn't get her, something went wrong."

"What? What happened? Is he the Dragon?"

"Yeah."

"Does he slay vampires?"

"Yeah."

"Then why did he not slay this one vampire, I have hired him to do a job and he has not done it." Cyborg stood up.

"Hey! Rob doesn't work for anyone, he doesn't have to do any of what he's done it's all community service."

"Fair enough but why not this one?" Cyborg scratched his neck and looked down at Liz as though she might have the answer. He shrugged.

"Maybe she owed him money…or something?" McGregor did not look amused. "I don't know guy, alright, something went wrong and I'll find out what it is but now is not the time to be going up there." At that moment they heard a crash from the upstairs room and Liz began moving up the stairs. "No!" said Cyborg talking her shoulder. "I meant what I said, now is **really** not a good time."

--------

Upstairs Robin gripped the edge of a small table and angrily turned it over, spilling everything on it to the floor.

"GOD DAME IT!" With a loud growl he kicked over a chair and spotted a few cups beside the cot. He picked one up and broke it against the wall, then another, then one more. He moved to kick yet another piece of furniture but his troubled thoughts knocked him off balance and he crumbled to the floor. He rested there on his side and covered his face with his hand. "How could you do this to me?"

* * *

I know this one wasn't as long as the last one but it's hard sometimes. I apologize if Starfire is grossly out of character but for the moment that's simply part of the story. Thanks for reading so far. Laters! 


	4. The Reunion

I love long chapters, don't you? Well I hope you like this one, it sure took me long enough to get done with. And I would like to say more to yall but I can't think of single thing so I'll quit stalling and get on with the chapter. Enjoy!

And thank you to everyone who reveiwed; **MasekdSpider, Samanthe2121, Valda, TheQueenofSperpants, TTHPFan, Stargoddess, Rose Red2.0, Koriand'r Star, CalliopeMused, Harryrulesmyworld, Itxprincessxlala, and Realfanficts. **Thanks!

* * *

Chapter Four

Reunion

Upstairs Robin gripped the edge of a small table and angrily turned it over, spilling everything on it to the floor.

"GOD DAME IT!" With a loud growl he kicked over a chair and spotted a few cups beside the cot. He picked one up and broke it against the wall, then another, then one more. He moved to kick yet another piece of furniture but his troubled thoughts knocked him off balance and he crumbled to the floor. He rested there on his side and covered his face with his hand. "How could you do this to me?" He pulled himself up to a sitting position. Taking in hard breaths Robin stood up just in time to see Cyborg come in.

"You're not killing yourself are you?"

"Might as well," mumbled Robin walking away from him. He bent over to pick up the table he'd toppled over.

"Hey man you made a mistake, its okay. You know you're only human." Robin paused in mid-pickup. He shook his head and went back to sweeping up broken glass. "You wanna tell me what happened?" Robin tossed a couple of pieces of glass into a small trash can.

"It was Starfire."

"Wait, what did she say about Star?"

"No Cyborg," said Robin facing him. "Starfire **is** Nightingale." Cyborg stood dull eyed and opened mouthed.

"A-Are you sure?"

"The green blast she shot at me was the first sign," replied Robin sarcastically. "We were both wearing masks but soon they came off and I saw her and she saw me, then there was this really awkward silence and then she flew off."

"Well did she say anything to you?"

"Before she realized who I was she said the usual vampire whoopla; how weak and pathetic I am compared to her and bla bla bla." Cyborg looked to the floor pensively. "She's completely changed Cyborg; it was like talking to an entirely different personality with Starfire's face."

"But after Star found out who you were she just ran off. If she didn't attack you further it must mean the old Star is in there somewhere." Robin considered it and shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe, but I don't see how that would matter now." They heard the door creak open and Liz poked her head in. Robin rubbed his forehead and pointed back outside. "No Liz, why don't you go back downstairs?" She pushed open the door.

"Stop shutting me out."

"This isn't a good time," said Robin.

"It never is, is it?"

"Wait downstairs, _please_?" Said Robin his temper rising. Liz rolled her eyes.

"Why do you do this?" Robin began rubbing his temples trying to keep himself from blowing up. "I mean every time I try reach out I just scooted aside. I bet you never did anything like that to Starfire, after all I'm only trying to help." Robin spun around.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" She jumped. "I saved you, you ran on home and that was supposed to be the end of it. I never asked you to tag along and follow me all across Europe I only wanted to be left alone!" Liz stood perfectly still for a moment. Robin then noticed her lower lip trembling and her eyes were watering. "No no don't-don't start that," he said with a raised finger. Eyes shining with tears she sank her head and nodded.

"O-Okay, I'll leave you alone." She sniffled on her way out and closed the door behind her with a tinny click. Cyborg looked at Robin with a straight face. Robin glanced back and forth from the door and Cyborg. He finally got fed up with that look and gestured to the closed door.

"Oh come on that line about Starfire, couldn't let that go."

"You were way hard on her," said Cyborg with a raised brow. Robin lent his head back guiltily. "Alls figured, I think you're the one who should 'come on'. She's a young girl and you saved her life, maybe you're too much of a bone head to see it but doing something like that makes a person grow on ya. If you put the cliché aside for a moment, she sees you as her knight in shining armor." Robin sighed and nodded concedingly. "Well she did anyway." Already brooding over his mistake Robin closed his eyes. He threw his hands up.

"I'm really sorry about it, but you know as well as I do that I have better things to do right now then pace the floor wondering how I should apologize her," said Robin with resolve.

Ten seconds later…..

"Liz, I'm really very sorry about what happened back there," rehearsed Robin while moved back and forth about the room. Cyborg watched him over a magazine and chuckled frequently. "No don't say that, that sucks."

"How's it coming?" asked Cyborg. Robin practiced the line once more before and tilted his head.

"Not too bad actually, and not all that well either."

"Well you got yourself in this mess."

"Is she still in there?" asked Robin. Cyborg walked out and knocked a couple of times on the door next to theirs. He received a stifled sob and walked back into their room.

"Yeah." Robin bobbed up and down before the mirror to drum up courage and walked past his friend. "Good luck man." Robin shot back a weak smile. He moved his neck about before carefully knocking at the door a couple of times. He received no response and only assumed he would not get one. He slowly turned the knob and stepped inside. She lay on her stomach facing away from him. Her eyes still shone with tears. Robin cast a downward look and shut the door.

"Liz, Liz." She continued to ignore him. "I'm very sorry about what I said to you. You really were just trying to help and I threw it back in your face, you didn't deserve that." He thought he heard her say something. "Pardon?"

She sniffled to clear her throat. "I…I came all this way, and you don't even want me around."

"No Liz that's not it at all," he said taking a seat beside her. "But what about everyone you left behind. I mean don't you have any family or anything?" She shook her head.

"I had two brothers and a mother, but my brothers were both killed defending my mother and me. She told me to hide so they wouldn't find me, but they did find mum. I'm sure sh-she's somewhere else now, hunting alongside the other vampires." Robin couldn't help but go from feeing guilty to heartless. He at least had Cyborg and could maybe find Raven and Beast Boy, but Liz was truly alone.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." She seemed unwilling to talk about it further. "Let me ask you something; was that the first time you ever saw a vampire?" Liz thought back to that night. She had to admit though she often heard of them she had never actually encountered one. Liz nodded her head and Robin drummed up his next speech. "I bet, no, I know you were scared right then weren't you?" Liz once again responded affirmatively without words. "But that fear went away pretty quickly didn't?" She furrowed her eyes brows and finally turned to face him. "Vampires have a way to nullify their victims before they can react defensively or do anything. A rather cowardly maneuver if you ask me, but anyway…." She sat up and dried her eyes.

"What are you trying to tell me?" He twisted his body around so he could sit closer to her.

"Liz how old are you, really?"

"What?"

"Just throw me a bone here, how old are you?"

"I wasn't lying to you, I am nineteen." Robin nodded.

"Nineteen," he repeated. "Then you have something I had only for a short while, something I'll never have again." She curiously but silently beckoned him to say more. "Innocence; it's something you're born with and it's a shield to protect you from what true evil really is. We really take it for granted, not realizing how precious it is. And once you loose it it's gone just like that," he snapped his fingers emphatically. "I lost my innocence a long **long** time ago, and I'm never going to get it back."

"But I've seen some bad things."

"I'm sure but I think I know what you've seen and forgive me but, it's nothing compared to what I've experienced. Now you misunderstood me when you thought I said I didn't want you around. I meant you shouldn't be around me, because I have to get into some nasty stuff. And I don't think I'm ready for you to loose what you have still." Liz looked down at her hands. "And despite your showing up being a bit of an inconvenience, I really do appreciate it."

"Really?" she asked with a watery smile. He smiled back and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, these days especially we need some friends. I'm glad you're with us." She smiled again thankfully and hugged him. "Now about the rules I set down." She giggled and they talked onward.

* * *

REJOINING STARFIRE……………….

Starfire currently did her own share of pacing about her room back in the city she claimed. From the moment she had returned Starfire heavily debated with herself on whether or not to followed Rafael's orders. Her mind told kept reminding her of the consequences of not doing what she was told while her heart screamed at her that she could never do such a thing to Robin.

"Ohhh, what should I do?" moaned Starfire. 'I am so confused,' she thought. 'I do not even remember returning home.' "I cannot turn him over to the council," she said aloud. "But if I do not the council will expel me once more." 'THAT DOESN'T MATTER!" Shouted her heart. She bit her lip agonizingly. She thought long and hard, finally she snapped her fingers and called for someone outside her door. Her designated attendant entered with a bow.

"You called mistress?"

"Send word to the Dragon, I wish to meet with him."

"Where my lady?" Starfire considered it for a moment.

"Tell him the courtyard, he will understand. And do not harm him." He nodded quickly and turned away. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously after him. In the blink of an eye she stood directly in front of him and hissed angrily. "_Do not harm him!_" He clicked his fangs nervously.

"I won't mistress, you have my word." Her green glowing eyes died down and she regained her composure.

"Then be off." He bowed once more and took his leave. As he left he passed by another servant. Once the messenger was gone the servant made sure no one else was watching and dialed a cell phone.

* * *

BACK AT THE SAFEHOUSE………….

Robin returned from his chat wit Liz to find Cyborg and McGregor crowded around a stove. Robin approached them but moved toward the coat rack. Cyborg left McGregor with the soup they were cooking and moved toward Robin.

"How'd it go?"

"It went fine; I'm going out for a while."

"Rob its dark out."

"I'll be fine. I'm just going for a short walk; I need to make sense of things besides…" He flashed the hilt of his sword hidden in his coat. "I could use the exercise." Cyborg nodded reluctantly and Robin left the safe house. He walked down the dimly lit streets until he reached the more heavily populated areas. Robin was more than aware of the many pairs of eyes watching him from the darkness. However his identity had been leaked somehow and all came to know his face. As he walked his mind wandered about to different places, mostly around Starfire. He cared about her so much it hurt. His own heart would jump every time he thought about how he finally knew that after all this time she was still alive. But soon Robin would be forced to confront the hard truth about present circumstances. Starfire was one of them, and there was nothing he could do about it. His spirits fell at the thought and he failed to notice the four to five men that had formed a large circle around him. He looked around with his hands in his coat pockets a bit surprised. As they drew their own weapons Robin drew a small UV light shaped like a pen. He flashed it at one though he only shielded his eyes.

"Your not vampires, you must be familiars." He ground his teeth and unsheathed his sword. "Bunch of traitors," said Robin with a hushed tone of indignation. The one who had been directing them crossed his arms.

"He will not allow you to see her." Robin moved about so as not to be taken by surprise once again.

"And who's he?"

"It matters not, kill him." Robin spun his sword in readiness and slid his right foot back somewhat. One familiar charged forward with a downward hack. Robin held his sword up at a downward angle and allowed his attacker's blade to slide down his own. After Robin allowed him to stumble by he spun around and made a swift cut across his neck. The dead man rolled forward and landed in a growing pool before them. The rest of them looked around at each other then back at Robin. The lead familiar pushed them on. "He is a man like you after all." The last few gripped their swords and closed in around the vampire slayer. One moved forward with a straight lunge and Robin caught him by the wrist. He directed him in a semi-circle and drove the point of his blade into the gut of one of his allies. Robin kicked him away and engaged in short combat with the third man. Robin easily defended against each of his attacks while preparing his own assault. Thinking quickly, his opponent drew a second shorter sword and swung at Robin's leg. Robin's split second reflexes allowed him to spot the attack and perform a notable aerial to avoid the cut. He landed on his feet, blocked one more attack and in a clean slice cut off one of his hands.

"AAARRRRGGGGGGGHHHH!" He screamed out loud and abandoned the fight to nurse his stub. The last two stood before Robin and he noticed the tips of their swords shaking nervously.

"You two obviously don't belong out here." They began to take Robin's advice when the one in charge scowled at them dangerously.

"Run from this ambush and you will suffer a fate far worse than anything he can give you." They dropped their heads in despair and refaced Robin. He sighed not at all really wanting to end their lives. They fought as bravely as slaves could in this situation and died very quickly. Robin wiped his blade clean and the last remaining familiar looked disgruntled.

"If you want a job done, you have to do it yourself." It was then that Robin's eyes widened as noticed he held a rather large M-16 at his side. "Block this!" With a short yelp Robin leapt aside behind an old mailbox as the trigger happy villain opened fire. The man's eyes narrowed instinctively so as to shield them from anything that may fly around from the rampant gunfire. Robin crouched in a ball behind the battered and torn mailbox and some of the rounds had even begun to penetrate the old metal. Yet just as he was sure he had the old boy wonder cornered the inevitable happened; he ran out of bullets. Recognizing his chance Robin's head snapped to the side and he indeed heard him trying to change out the clip. Robin jumped out from behind his cover and kicked the man back a few ten feet. He dropped his gun and before he could swing his own sword Robin kicked it out of his hands. He fell to his knees and Robin stood over him with his sword raised.

"How could you betray your own kind?" snapped Robin. He looked up at Robin with a wincing grimace.

"These days it is safer to do the devil's work." Robin nodded.

"I suppose it is easier to do what's safe then what's right." The man snickered.

"Don't get sanctimonious with me Dragon; you are fighting an ever loosing battle. The world belongs to them now, and soon his grip will be absolute." Robin rolled his eyes.

"Okay you all know I'm a big fan of subtlety but could you bad guys quit talking so cryptically and just tell me what the hell it is you're talking about?" He only smirked back up at him.

"Whether you want to throw away your life chasing some lost cause vampiress is your own concern." Robin's eye began to twitch. "Our race is circling the drain, Rome will soon follow, and that red head wench is how it will all happen." Robin could not have stopped himself even if he wanted to. In a quick and clean swipe he swiped past his neck and the last familiar fell over and his head rolled off the side. Robin stood amongst the three or four bodies that lay sprawled out in various fashions. He slowly sheathed his sword only rip it back out upon hearing someone behind him. He spun around and a lone vampire recoiled slightly.

"I am not hostile, for the moment." Robin held his sword up still.

"What do you want?"

"My mistress, Nightingale, has requested an audience with you." Robin blinked a couple of times. He calmed himself but not so much.

"Where?"

"She only said; 'the courtyard'. She said you would understand." Robin thought about it then did indeed know what she was talking about.

"Tell her I'll be there." Utilizing his speed the messenger took off and within moments was no where to be seen. Robin wasted no time in returning to the safe house. His fast walk moved into a jog than finally grew to a sprint. He reached the safe house and burst on through the door. Cyborg and McGregor were still slaving over what appeared to be dinner.

"Hey Rob, you're just in time. Soup's on."

"I'm going back out," answered a winded Robin.

"What? You just got back, don't tell me you're disappointed that you didn't actually run into trouble or anything."

"Starfire sent me a message," said Robin. He quickly poured himself a small amount of soup and quickly began slurping it. "She wants to see me."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know, but what I'm not going to do is ignore it. She may not get another chance to send a message out to me. If I'm guessing right she sent that without the other Sovereigns knowing about it."

"You think she still likes you?" Robin looked up from his soup with a bemused glance.

"What?" Cyborg sent him a sideways smirk.

"Come on Rob, you'd have to be pretty thick to not have seen both of you had a thing for one another."

"Okay Cyborg first of all that was a long time ago, things tend to change in ten years. And second, vampires don't age all that much. I'm twenty-seven; she must stuck somewhere around sixteen or something. That big of an age gap it tends to go somewhere along the lines of 'wrong'."

"She may look young physically but not mentally, and besides, she could have been bitten sometime last year or something." Robin nodded somewhat.

"Well that is a good point; Nightingale only recently rose to actual power. But still, I'm just going to try and make sense out of what's been going on."

"Yeah sure, whatever," said Cyborg through a chuckle.

"I'm serious; the past few years things have been pretty stagnant as far as relations between humans and vampires or the Sovereigns themselves. But lately things have been changing. They aren't coming out as often as they used to. Familiars are showing up more and more and tensions among the Sovereigns are rising all the time. Something big is happening, something that's going to change everything."

"And you think Starfire knows what that is?"

"She might; or she could just be a pawn. I don't know, and that's why I have to go see her." He sipped up the rest of his soup and threw his coat back on. "This place may not be safe for long, keep an eye on everybody. If I'm not back in a really long time; assume I'm dead and move on."

"You got it; careful man. Don't bite off more than you can chew." Robin looked back at him from the door with a smile.

"Hey, it's me." He left and Cyborg crossed his arms.

"I rest my case."

* * *

NIGHTFALL, THE CASTEL COURTYARD…………….

Starfire walked through a narrow passageway and emerged into the large opening where she demanded the villager's tithing. She looked about hopefully wanting to see that Robin had arrived first. She saw no one and feeling a little disappointed moved along the towering wall. She walked past another entrance and Robin stepped out behind her. She heard the pebbles beneath his feet crunch and stopped. He said nothing to her and she slowly turned on her heal. She stared at him almost fearfully.

"Sorry, had to make sure you were alone." Starfire nodded then jerked her head at someone at the entrance she came through. Robin darted his eyes behind him and saw the very same messenger leave.

"And I you." The two former Titans stared at each other for a long moment with unfaltering straight faces. Starfire didn't look all that younger than him, Cyborg may in fact have been right. Starfire was the first to show emotion and in a single leap hugged him tightly. He hesitated for a moment then wound his own arms around her slender frame. She failed to hold back her jovial tears and couldn't help but laugh happily. "Oh Robin! I am unable to believe you are really here! It has been so long, I have missed you so much!" He rested his chin on her head and tightened his hold.

"I've missed you too Star." Finally they parted and walked hand in hand about the large rectangular courtyard.

"Oh my Robin, I-I do not know where to begin. So much has happened since we parted."

"Yeah, a lot's happened with me too."

"You first," said Starfire cheerfully. Robin wanted nothing less than to delay the inevitable moment of confrontation that would come between them and gladly indulged her.

"Some people went their own way and some followed others. Cyborg and I made our way to Rome and that's been our home ever since."

"What of Friends Raven and Beast Boy, surely they are okay?"

"I haven't seen either of them in as long as I've missed you. We keep a look out for them wherever we go but so far…there's been no trace of them." Starfire hung her head sadly for a moment. She then managed to forget it by looking at once more.

"I was being very truthful when I said I was I large fan of yours, I have followed 'The Dragon's' exploits for quite some time."

"Really?"

"Oh yes, your name comes up frequently within the Council. But I have been wondering, were you always this powerful slayer?" Robin thumbed through the myriad of thoughts and memories and came up with a good enough answer.

"No, I stayed in Rome the first two years. I didn't even think of the name 'Dragon.' I was fighting with Lao Su Sun's brother and before I killed him he said I fought like a dragon. I guess the nickname stuck after that. Before I began leaving the city during the night, I was a Templar."

"A...Templar?"

"They're sort of the police force and/or the citadel guards. Passage out of the city has been forbidden since a unification of Nations was established. They didn't want anyone else wandering about and getting turned." Starfire listened half interested and half disturbed about the news of her new people. "Anyway, Cyborg and I soon got fed up with the way things were being run and we decided instead of hiding we'd go out and try to change things, if only in the smallest way."

"You have succeeded," said Starfire. "I am not too arrogant to admit that you have instilled much fear among my people. Some say you cannot be defeated." Robin smirked and shook his head.

"Well you can put that rumor to rest, without Cyborg I would have been dead more times than I've got fingers and toes." She smiled as she remembered her energetic friend, Cyborg. "But enough about me, what's new with you?" She paused and he stopped walking. "Oh wait, now I remember." He let go of her hand and walked to the center where the offering stone had been placed. She held the hand he had carried and joined him.

"You are not pleased to see me are you?"

"Starfire, nothing has made me happier than to see you're at least alive." Starfire only took a small amount of that in stride.

"It is because of my people that you will not accept me."

"Well what do you expect me to say Starfire, that I'm happy to find out your one of the people I've sworn to rid this world of. I spent the last ten _years_ killing vampires and looking for you. No matter how much I told Cyborg that I knew you were still out there somewhere, a small part of me always considered the possibility that you were…" He trailed off seeing her face mull into sadness. "But I never thought I'd find you like this. It's like I've found you at last only to loose you again just as quickly."

"Well what is it you expect **me** to say?" voiced Starfire with tears. "That I am sorry Hominis Nocturna are my people now? I am not sorry. I have thought of you everyday Robin, I only wish for things to go back to how they where before we were separated."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" asked Robin shaking his head. "You're a vampire, I'm a vampire slayer. By law of the universe or whatever we're supposed to be enemies now but we're not…we're not." He sat down on the stone circle that surrounded them. Starfire folded her hands and held them to her chest.

"Are you going to kill me? She asked shaking. Robin shook his head as though someone had asked him the dumbest question ever.

"I can't even hurt you Star. I doesn't matter who or what you are, I can't kill you." She sat down beside him. "But this, this isn't you. I know you Starfire, you once gave up being queen of an entire planet just to come back with you're friends. You're not going to get me to believe you've changed so much you'll rule ruthlessly over a couple of countries."

"Robin, I have not changed. I am as you remember me."

"For the most part," said Robin in rather gruff response. She felt her high spirits plummeting. The first time she saw Robin fear over took her, fear that he would not recognize her and simply slay her like any other vampire. Now that she was finally going to be able to see him again she had been hoping for it to be far more joyous. Now it seemed both prejudice and politics would keep them apart. There had to be some way for her to be with him. "I'm sorry Starfire. I wish there was a solution to everything, especially this." Starfire's hangdog look then transformed into a slightly mischievous smile. She knew of one way.

"Perhaps there is." Robin straightened up and scrunched up his face in confusion.

"What? What are you talking abut Starf-" His words faded away when he faced her. When he turned he saw she was waiting for him and found himself staring directly into her eyes. Ten years of fighting vampires though providing experience, did not make him immune to their allure. Her eyes shown in a captivating and mesmeric way. Robin's breathing slowed and he knew he should tear is gaze from her but found he couldn't no matter how hard he tried. His hand flew to the hilt of his sword. "Star…please…do-" Her hand flew to his cheek.

"Shhh," she coaxed. "Be calm Robin, relax." Her voice became soft and soothing. She moved her head closer to him then back, closer and back, and once more to deepen the effect. His drooping eyes looked at nothing but hers and his hand slowly but surely slipped off his sword. "You are safe, just relax." Of course Robin knew he was safe. How could someone with so pleasant a voice and such beautiful eyes be dangerous? "I love you Robin, so very much. I cannot stand to be away from you again." She spoke slowly in that gentle and irresistible tone.

"I-I love you…too Star, b-but-"

"No buts Robin. That is all I need to hear and all you need to say. I can help you, I can make things better for us. You will feel pain for only a moment, and then you and I can be together forever."

"F-Forever?"

"Forever," she said through a sigh. She pulled him forward and laid a loving kiss upon him. As if ordered to the same Robin put his arms around her and deepened the kiss, leaning into her. She held onto his shoulders and softly parted with him. She let him have one last look at her eyes before moving him aside slightly. She held the back of his head, stroking his hair and found his neck. Her mouth parted and he felt her breath. Starfire's open moth drew closer and closer to him, homing in on the throbbing vein. Robin finally blinked unbeknownst to her and took hold of her wrist.

"Stop," he said quietly. She halted her advance only a hair from sinking her teeth into his skin. "Please…..don't." She moved away from his neck and faced him, the hypnotic glow of her eyes dying down. His blurred out vision refocused on her and he rubbed his eyes several times. She sighed and looked down at the ground.

"I do not know what else to do." He rubbed his left eye once more and shook his head deliriously.

"Well we can rule out **that**." She rose and nervously paced about.

"See! You hate me now!"

"Star, I don't anyone in their right mind would appreciate that. Besides, if I wanted to become a blood sucker you wouldn't have to put me through all that hoo-ha."

"But we can arrive at some sort of arrangement yes?" He stood up still working the sleepiness out of his head.

"I don't know Star, I'd like to. Believe it or not you've made me think of something that might help."

"What?" she asked eagerly.

"I can't remember I only heard it in passing, I need to looking into it more. But I have to go." She quickly took hold of his arm.

"No, please stay with me a little longer."

"Cyborg and Liz will move on if I don't get back soon." Starfire froze and her eyes narrowed.

"And who is Liz?"

"She's a young girl I rescued, but it's not what you think; Trust me." Starfire looked unconvinced and Robin looked up toward the sky. "Look you can't stay here much longer either, it'll be dawn in a few hours." She released him and cast a terrified look upward.

"I-I did not notice! I have to leave now!" he took her shoulders.

"Star calm down, you'll be alright." She tore her stare from the fading stars and met Robin's face. She clamed herself and nodded. "I have to go."

"Wait, when can I see you again?" Robin thought for a second then handed her a small transmitter.

"You can use that to contact me, but don't let it out of your sight." She held it close to herself and nodded affirmatively. He leaned forward and stole one last light kiss. She felt his touch linger for a moment then called after him.

"You cannot leave me Robin." He turned back curiously. "My custody I mean."

"What?"

"The Council has ordered me to bring you to them. I cannot return to them without you as my captive." He held his hands up defensively.

"No Star, no no no I can't you-you can't." She looked down at her feet hopelessly. "Give me this once chance." Starfire fiddled with her hands apprehensively and drew closer.

"He will be very angry with me if I don't." Getting fed up with 'he' Robin fast walked back up to her.

"I am tired of hearing that word, tell me right now who is 'he'?" She looked from side to side as expecting to be spied on.

"Rafael," she whispered. Robin blinked taken aback.

"You mean your running Asmodeus' errands?" She only nodded. "Starfire please give me this one single chance to try and find out more about this thing, I know the name I just can't think of it," he said irritably. She thought for a moment then nodded.

"I will let you go, but you must do something for me."

"Anything."

"Hit me." Robin paused.

"I'm sure I heard you wrong Star, did you just say hit you?"

"In order to have a viable excuse as to why I did not capture you, we must create the illusion that you escaped in battle." Robin swallowed, not all up to the task. "If you prefer I can put you under again and command that you do so."

"No," said Robin quickly. "No we don't need to go through that again."

"Then it seems you have little choice."

"But Star…" he whined. She sighed then summed up the courage to force him into action. She hissed loudly and made as if to attack him. Out of pure instinct Robin reach forward knocked her away. She tumbled backward and landed in a heap not far from him.

"Oh my God Star! I'm-I'm sorry I didn't mean…" She fixed her jaw and smiled up at him.

"There, that was not too difficult now was it?"

"Speak for yourself," replied Robin. They both stood in silence then burst out laughing. "You know what, we'll look back on all this and just laugh." He said in the middle of a chuckle. "But I do need to go now, and so do you." She made a whining sound in protest but knew of course that he was correct. Very soon the sun would rise and it will become dangerous for her to be outside.

"Then go, and be careful. I fear one or more of the Sovereigns may have been following me. If they discover our deception, they will try to find you themselves."

"Don't you worry Star, I'll be fine." He pecked her on the cheek and quickly ran out. She cast one more worried look up at the sky and took flight to her sanctuary.

* * *

Well I hope it takes you as long to read this as it took me to write it. But I sure had fun doing it. Hope its looking good to ya. Laters! 


	5. The Invitation

Is anyone here a Pittsburg fan? If you are, HOORAY FOR YOU! If not oh well, I myself am more of a Colts fan but maybe next year. Anyway I didn't get to see it but my cousin told me that some of the commercials were the funniest he's ever seen. I don't know they seem to always be funny but he says they were pretty good this year.

And thank you very much to everyone who reviewed; **TheQueenofSerpants, Roi-Tan, The Uberman, Valda, Samanthe2121, CalliopeMused, TTHPFan, StarGoddess, Itxprincessxlala, Rose Red2.0, Realfanfitcs, Koriand'r Star, darkharuangle22.**

* * *

Chapter Five

Invitation

Robin and Starfire both stood in silence then burst out laughing. "You know what, we'll look back on all this and just laugh." He said in the middle of a chuckle. "But I do need to go now, and so do you." She made a whining sound in protest but knew of course that he was correct. Very soon the sun would rise and it will become dangerous for her to be outside.

"Then go, and be careful. I fear one or more of the Sovereigns may have been following me. If they discover our deception, they will try to find you themselves."

"Don't you worry Star, I'll be fine." He pecked her on the cheek and quickly ran out. She cast one more worried look up at the sky and took flight to her sanctuary. She flew as fast as she could to out run the daylight, one of the few things she feared these days.

--------

As Starfire soared above the ground her thoughts were not on her territories, her subjects, nor even the growing need for blood. Her mind was solely and completely on Robin. True, their meeting had not entirely been with out its distresses but her heart could not help but soar at the mere thought of him. She knew he was right, she had changed somewhat, but he was exactly the same. Robin was as headstrong and courageous as he was the last time he tried to protect her. Starfire finally reached her home, among many, with plenty of time to spare. She closed the windows and curtains so the impending sun light wouldn't leak into her room. She then immediately glided to her vanity and after opening a bottom drawer popped open a secret compartment within. From it she removed a framed picture of herself and Robin. She stared at it while backing up and sitting down on her bed. It had been taken the very day their group of friends was separated. The actual photo was taken before their battle that afternoon. Robin was hard at work trying to teach her some card tricks. They seemed unusually closer and Beast Boy felt it was a Kodak moment. Starfire sighed and hugged the photo to her chest while lying down. As far as making things better Starfire had no idea what Robin was talking about but she trusted him. She always did.

Knock. Knock.

Her eyes opened and she was forcibly removed from her day dreaming. Starfire irritably rubbed her forehead and sat up with a tired sigh.

"What is it?"

"You have a visitor my Lady." Starfire's felt excitement well up in her stomach. Could Robin have actually come to see her? It was hardly possible at the moment but she could hope couldn't she? Her belated response didn't go unnoticed and the voice of her visitor came through the door.

"Nightingale, are you in there?" She dropped the picture with a start and it landed at the foot of her bed. With a short gulp she stood and after making sure her appearance was straight and proper opened her door.

"Rafael, this is unexpected." He pushed past her removing a long coat. "And-And how are you able to travel during the day?" He faced her.

"I am here, that is all you need to know." She nodded in compliance. He walked further into her room and her breath caught when his foot was but inches from the photo she dropped.

"So, dear Rafael, what brings you to my dwelling?" She asked stepping in front of him. He eyed her curiously and she carefully eased the picture under the bed with her heel.

"I came to be sure we were one Dragon richer." Starfire felt a bead of sweat move down the back of her neck. "So, where is he?" Starfire smiled weakly and moved about the room nervously.

"Can I offer you something to drink?" He began to walk up to her again with a straight face. "I…I am sure there is something unopened in the kitchen down the hall," she said while pointing. He took hold of her wrist and pulled her closer. He saw a hint of green building up in her eyes and released her.

"Enough banter, where-is-he?" She adopted the demeanor of her personality and glared back up at him.

"I do not know," she said fiercely.

"That sounds like defiance my beautiful vampire; speak to me not in that tone again." Her insubordination melted away. "You didn't let him go did you?"

"Of course not, we fought and he injured me." She moved her face about to show him Robin's forced injury. He gently held her chin and turned her head to look for more wounds.

"Anywhere else? Because I find it difficult to believe that any human, even the Dragon, could harm you to the point of a retreat."

"Garlic," she said quickly. "He also struck me in the leg with a garlic hollow point. It only finished healing before you arrived." Rafael raised an eye brow.

"I never considered the Dragon to be the type of slayer to wield a gun." He raised his eyes brows again in wonder and nodded. "But I suppose you learn something new every day. Is that all that happened?" She had the feeling of being x-rayed.

"Y-Yes, that is all." He nodded once more with a lewd smile.

"I believe you. I'm glad actually that you recognized the time to fall back rather than let pride overtake you. I would have been very sad if news of your death reached my ears." She smiled up at him sweetly. "Very sad indeed."

"I will try again upon the very next moonrise."

"No," said Rafael authoritatively. "I have met many slayers in my longer years, but none have intrigued me more than this one man."

"What do you wish of me," asked Starfire now relieved the subject was no longer on her mission.

"Can you contact him?" She shifted her eyes trying to come up with the most inconspicuous answer she could think of.

"Possibly, I am not certain of his exact whereabouts but I am sure that one or more of my familiars could find him."

"Good, if and when they do invite him to dinner." Starfire tilted her head at this.

"Dinner?" he rolled his eyes.

"Dinner in his terms." She nodded quickly.

"Right, of course. If I find Ro-the Dragon I will give him you message." Rafael bowed his head in thanks and began walking toward the door. He turned back around acting like he had forgotten something.

"One more thing, I'm sure you've heard by now though." Starfire gave him a confused look. "The seeds of rebellion have been planted in your village." Without her being able to stop it Starfire's vampiric nature took her and she formed small green balls in her hands.

"_Who!_" He smiled as he finally accomplished his goal.

"A man, Alec McGregor, has been harboring fugitives." Nightingale narrowed her eyes maliciously.

"I will kill him myself."

"You needn't bother my dear; the situation has been taken care of." Her charged fists died down and she crossed her arms.

"Why was I not told earlier, this is my land after all!"

"You were not available; the council is more than aware that you were consumed with the orders given to you and in no way thinks you inept. Only really busy." He finished with a boyish grin. "I hope I see you well again." He put on his heavy coat and left.

--------

Rafael quickly stepped into the safety of his darkened vehicle and promptly lit a cigarette. The one sitting off to the side held one out and Rafael obliged. The lit ember-like end of the cigarette lit up Sebastian's face.

"Zat was a close shave no?"

"What are you doing here Asteroth? I have been finding your behavior as of late to be a little upsetting."

"You are loosing her," said Sebastian taking another puff. He put on a rather disgusted face and mashed the new butt under his foot. "A filsy habit Asmodeus, you do know zat is bad for you?"

Rafael blew out a cloud. "Nightingale is being confused, the Dragon is having a far more adverse effect on her than I first predicted."

"You don't say," said Sebastian trying to sound surprised. "She allowed him to escape didn't she?" Rafael smirked.

"Of course, in her rage Nightingale is a force only a god can combat. There is no way a simple human, skilled as he is, could have so easily eluded her."

"Do not forget what you have promised ze council. We are eagerly awaiting zis miracle cure from the sun you have preached about so vehemently."

"I will deliver what I have promised to our brethren in due time, but for now you will simply have to sit tight. And do not speak as though I owe you something, I do not respond well to threats." Sebastian smirked.

"Oh I would never threaten you, good comrade."

* * *

BACK AT THE SAFEHOUSE……………….

They long finished eating dinner, then breakfast, then lunch, then dinner again. Robin had still not returned. Cyborg sat at the table just staring down at the wood surface. Liz paced back and forth nervously and periodically glanced up at the clock.

"How long overdue is he?" she asked. Without moving his head any Cyborg stole a look at the clock.

"Coming up on twelve hours."

"He should've been home a while ago," she said almost wearing a hole in the floor.

"He'll be back, don't worry."

"Are you sure it was wise to let him go alone?"

"Rob's a big boy; he can take care of himself. Besides its Starfire, I don't think he's in any real danger."

"But how do you know she is still the person in the very least." Cyborg shrugged his shoulders.

"Guess I don't, I'm just hoping." McGregor came down the stairs and stopped halfway.

"Everyone, I'm turning in. I pray for Robin's safe return."

"Yeah, me to." Said Cyborg resting his head on his arm. "Night." Liz walked about some more then opened her mouth wide to allow a large yawn to escape her. "You look kinda pooped out yourself, maybe you should hit the sack." She rubbed her eyes and shook her head.

"No, I think I'll stay up with you."

"Suit yourself," said Cyborg pouring himself something to drink. Upstairs McGregor stretched his arms in a tired fashion and walked past his window. He then backed up and looked out the window to see five men coming closer to the house. 'Who would be out during the night?' Then obviousness hit him like a wrecking ball. He dashed back downstairs to the surprise of Cyborg and Liz.

"They found us!" said McGregor in a hushed but serious tone. Cyborg immediately stood up and the whole room went deathly silent. They looked about trying to listen for anything out of the ordinary. Cyborg's eyes went to the door latch and saw it began to slowly move. In a flash Cyborg ran up and stopped it from opening. The besieging vampires then began to pound on the door. "Here." Cyborg looked back and saw McGregor and Liz pushing the stove toward him. Cyborg waited for the next blow to the door to come and go and retrieved the stove and set it in front of the door. It slowed them down somewhat but the inevitable was on the way.

"Liz, you and Alec go upstairs and don't come down until I say."

"But-"

"GO!" They did and Cyborg turned his attention back to the door. The next blow was so hard it knocked the stove away leaving the as weak as before. Cyborg readied his cannon and stood in place. The pounding grew louder and stronger all the while Cyborg stood resolutely. A fist burst on forth through the busted wood then pulled back. Cyborg smirked. 'Oh man I've always wanted to say this.' One vampire peered through the hole with a wild eye.

"Anybody home?"

"YO!" Shouted Cyborg. "SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!" A mighty blast burst from Cyborg's cannon blowing apart the door and sweeping his foes clear off their feet. He walked outside amidst the broken splinters and pieces of wood. The one peering through the hole was already among the dead and another lay on the ground missing an arm. Three began backing up but never retreated as Cyborg advanced forward. Cyborg's other arm opened up revealing a dart launcher loaded with silver arrowhead-like darts. The one without an arm quietly stood up and made for Cyborg's back. Cyborg spun around and shot him in the throat with a single dart. Clasping a hand to his neck the vampire fell back gasping and turned to ash. The last three drew their weapons and surrounded Cyborg. Looking only more battle hardened each second Cyborg looked around at each of them. He quickly fired at one's foot making him jump back.

"THAT'S RIGHT! YOU'RE FIGHTING WITH THE BEST!" One behind him leaped up in the air attempting to tackle him form the air. Cyborg reached up, grabbed him by the shirt and threw him off to the side. The hapless vampire tumbled down a steep hill and lay motionless. While one attacked Cyborg head on the other made for the house and burst on inside. Cyborg blasted away his attacker and made for the house. He stopped dead at the sight of McGregor out cold on the floor and Liz held tightly in the vampire's grasp.

"You want to see this little morsel alive? You better duck and cover." He pulled out a lighter and after bringing to life a flame threw it to the floor. Cyborg moved his eyes from the lighter and back to the vampire who kicked the valve off a gas line and allowed the fumes to fill the air. He quickly moved back towards the backdoor and Cyborg had only a second before the gas mingled with the small flame and ignited. Lucky that he was half out the front door he was shot backwards as the house blew up in a gigantic fire ball and he tumbled along the ground. Extremely disoriented Cyborg picked himself up to a sitting position and gazed solemnly into the crumbling fiery mess.

"Alec," he whispered. His thoughts then zipped back to his enemy's hostage. Cyborg stood up and began running around behind the ruins of the safe house. "Don't you worry girl, I'm coming!"

* * *

I am so sorry that this was a lot shorter than the others but that will stop as soon as I write the next one. Hope you liked it and ch.6 is on the way. Laters! 


	6. The Well that never Dries

I know the last chapter was, in all truth, a filler chapter but that's how it goes sometimes. I really hate it when I hit the those dry ruts because then I have to think of some think to make into a chapter or use the good stuff ahead of time and rush the story. Ugh, but the important thing is that your enjoying it and that's what I'm hoping for.

And thank you kindly for the following reviewers; **Valda, TheQueenofSerpants, The Ubermann, Realfanfitcs, TTHPFan, strodgfrdf, Roi-Tan, Rose Red2.0, Darkharuangel22, Samanthe2121, Samson, Itxprincessxlala, Jadre, Koriand'r Star.** Thanks guys.

* * *

Chapter Six

The well that never dries

Cyborg blasted away his attacker and made for the house. He stopped dead at the sight of McGregor out cold on the floor and Liz held tightly in the vampire's grasp.

"You want to see this little morsel alive? You better duck and cover." He pulled out a lighter and after bringing to life a flame threw it to the floor. Cyborg moved his eyes from the lighter and back to the vampire who kicked the valve off a gas line and allowed the fumes to fill the air. He quickly moved back towards the backdoor and Cyborg had only a second before the gas mingled with the small flame and ignited. Lucky that he was half out the front door he was shot backwards as the house blew up in a gigantic fire ball and he tumbled along the ground. Extremely disoriented Cyborg picked himself up to a sitting position and gazed solemnly into the crumbling fiery mess.

"Alec," he whispered. His thoughts then zipped back to his enemy's hostage. Cyborg stood up and began running around behind the ruins of the safe house. "Don't you worry girl, I'm coming!" He scrambled down the hill behind the remains of the house. At that moment also Robin was walking along the road feeling quite content. His mood changed however when he caught sight of the ruined mess that used to be McGregor's safe house. He kicked into a quick jog making little notice of the ashened remains of the other vampires. He moved to the ground belly crawled to the edge of the hill. He saw Cyborg down below trying to negotiate for Liz's release. Robin reached for his sword but decided against that. He instead slipped a seemingly dull edged disk from down his sleeve. Cyborg stretched his hand out trying to calm down the vampire, who had his fans dangerously close to her neck.

"You're not walking away from here alive, you can let her go and tell us who sent." The vampire snickered.

"I could, but I don't think will. You can watch her turn, and then I'm coming for you." Cyborg growled in frustration, unable to use his cannon as Liz was being used a human shield. The vampire looked quite pleased with himself then his eyes caught sight of Robin leaping up from behind Cyborg. He threw the disk and four blades sprang out on the edge. The vampire had only time to widen his eyes in shock before the disk struck him in the head. He screamed, turned to lifeless ash and Liz fell to the ground. Cyborg walked over to help her up and Robin pulled his disk out of the ground. He then spotted a bracelet that didn't crumble away with its wearer.

"Now you see Liz, that's timing for ya," said Cyborg giving Robin a brotherly slap on the shoulder. "Whatcha got there?"

"It has Nightingale's insignia on it, but the others at the top of the hill were defiantly Asmodeus' men."

"So what does that mean?" asked Liz. Robin glanced at her then further observed the bracelet.

"I don't know." He pocketed the small trinket. "We need to move on; it's not safe here anymore. Where's Alec?" Cyborg's downcast look pointed up at the burning ruins. Robin's shoulders sagged and he hung his head. "Let's go." They walked on from the battle ground hoping to find a new place of sanctuary. As they walked Cyborg glanced down at his friend.

"Where you been man, you were gone a lot longer than we expected."

"I took a longer route; make sure I wasn't being followed." He sighed inwardly at how he was disappointed that mistrusted Starfire somewhat.

"Do you mind if I asked how it went?"

"Go right ahead," said Robin with a straight face. Cyborg scratched the back of neck wondering if it was such a good idea, but his concern for his long time comrade overcame it.

"Oookay, so what happened?"

"She tried to bite me." Cyborg looked down at him again. "And it's not what you think Cyborg she thought she was doing me a favor. I mean, obviously she doesn't know any better right now."

"Come close?"

"I'm telling you Cy if it wasn't for the fact that I really…**really** don't want to be one of them, I would have let her. I would have let her." Cyborg nodded as they walked.

"Felt that good huh?"

"You have no idea. Anyway I gave her a one way transmitter so she can get a hold of me if she needs to. Hopefully we'll hear from her soon."

"And if you don't?" asked Liz almost hopefully.

"If I don't I'll go find her myself, I lost her a long time ago I'm not going to make the same mistake twice."

"Righhht," said Cyborg. "So where we going." Robin looked around and pointed forward.

"Well, right now we're going this way."

* * *

BACK WITH STARFIRE……………

She sat looking at the transmitter Robin had given her. Rafael had also given her something, an order. The order was to invite Robin to diner and that was all. Starfire knew immediately from the bad feeling that she shouldn't and to warn Robin instead. Then her other side that was her sovereign half would come back and she became fearful of the repercussions for not doing as she was told. She picked up the one way communicator and pressed down on the small button.

"Robin, I am unsure if you can hear me. But I have been given a command from Asmodeus. I have been instructed to invite you and only you to diner. If you decide to attend come to Batagay, Siberia. And please use extreme caution, I am unaware of his true intentions and I do not wish for you to risk your life for me." She let go of the button and set it back down. "I love you."

* * *

RETURNING TO ROBIN, CYBORG, AND LIZ………….

Robin noticed a light beeping noise from inside his pocket. He pulled out the transmitter and Starfire's short message played back from start to finish. _"…I am unaware of his true intentions and I do not wish for you to risk your life for me."_ Robin listened to it again just to make sure he heard it right.

"You're not seriously thinking of going are you?" asked Liz. Robin shrugged. "It's obviously a trap."

"Ya know Rob I'm kinda with our new girl on this one. Even if Star isn't part of it Rafael's just trying to make you come out in the open."

"Or it could be my chance to give Rafael the long nap. He and Starfire are the two more powerful and influential sovereigns of the bunch. If we can knock off Asmodeus and convince Starfire to help us, we might start to see the change we've been waiting for."

"But why would she help us Rob, she's one of them."

"Well I've been working on that too."

"What?"

"Nothing," said Robin shaking his head. Now was not the time to bring that up. "But I'm going to go, who knows what opportunities could present themselves?"

"Yeah that's probably what they're thinking right now." Robin stopped alongside Cyborg and faced him.

"You're not saying Starfire would sell me out would you?" Cyborg put up a hand to keep the conversation calm.

"Never intentionally, Tamaranian or Vampire." Robin took the chip off his shoulder and looked away. "Look Robin, you've been looking for her for a damn long time. You do what want and I'll back you up all the way, I'm just saying-we're just saying be careful. There's something going on here I don't think Star even knows about." Robin smiled.

"I get it, then what do you either of you suggest?"

"Like I said, do what you think is right but I'd grow eyes in the back of my head." Robin then looked down at Liz. She fiddled with her hands for a moment then shook her head.

"I don't think you should go." Robin looked disappointed at her response. "You know very well that the vampire who is hosting this dinner is not only the most powerful the most deceptive of the sovereigns. Do you really understand what you're walking into?"

"Yes Liz I do, and that's why I'm going to go."

* * *

TWO DAYS LATER, OUTSIDE THE NOCTURNA COUNCIL………….

Robin stepped out of the only mode transportation able to access the council, a helicopter. Te entire ride had been a deathly silent one as the pilot and co-pilot were the creatures of the night he'd sworn to destroy. Positive they could see him through the one way blackened windows he pretended to bask in the sun for a moment then waved goodbye. Once he was sure they were gone he took out his comm. link and looked about.

"Cyborg, you two in position?"

"_Just chilin', getting ready to do some vampire killin'._" Robin chuckled while looking at the structure before him. "_And by chillin' I mean that literally, it's cold out here._"

"Just sit tight for a little while. I'll give you the go ahead when I'm sure we've got a chance." Cyborg seemed playfully hesitant before responding.

"That's a roger." Robin closed his comm. link shut and stood before the large complex with apprehension.

"Okay, this is just your run of the mill incursion into an impregnable vampire fortress." He started walking and began talking to himself again. "This had to be in one of Cyborg and Beast Boy's video games." The doors opened to revel the long way to the council chambers. His gaze fixed on the one waiting for him at the other end. Starfire stood with welcoming smile on her face. Robin stopped when he was about two feet from her and looked about in a confused sort of way. He hadn't even noticed that he'd walked all that way. He saw Starfire, and that was it.

"Robin." She put her hand out and he gladly took it. She pushed open a single door and led him in. Robin looked about the octagonal room and the circular table. Starfire had obviously made sure it would just be the three of them. "I am…glad that you decided to come."

"I missed you." Starfire lowered her head with a short giggle.

"That is sweet Robin, but I am more than certain that is not the whole reason why you have come."

"Let's worry about that later." Starfire agreed and led him down to the center. "So this is the Nocturna Council?"

"Yes and no," said Starfire. Robin looked at her curiously. "It is moved every time we convene. One sovereign chooses the location each time in turn, next time it will be Loa Su's turn. And then it will be mine."

"I see," said Robin though he clearly didn't like where this was going. "So, where's this other guy at?" Starfire opened her mouth but she was cut off the by the doors closing. Robin turned and stood still as Rafael came out of the darkness with his hand outstretched.

"Dragon..."

"Asmodeus," responded Robin. He took his hand and both felt a sizable amount of pressure.

"So, you are the one who has been causing my people all these problems." Robin bore the comment with pride and nodded.

"Yes, I am. And you must be Dracula." Rafael smirked but shook his head.

"No, he's twice removed." The silence that grew between them was undoubtedly all Starfire could bear. She stepped between them and gestured to the set doors ahead of them.

"Our meal is getting cold."

"Of course, shall we dine then Nightingale?" asked Rafael holding out his arm.

"Yeah, shall we dine Starfire?" returned Robin holding out his arm. The once Tamaranian looked between the two of them then smiled and glided past them both. Rafael and Robin sent each other their looks of detestation and joined Starfire in the dining room. Starfire sat in between them while Robin and Rafael took each of the table's ends. Almost immediately after sitting down their food was placed before them as well as three silver cups.

"Always dine in style," said Rafael taking his glass and sipping from it. Starfire did the same but Robin only at his food and drink suspiciously. Rafael noticed and set his glass down. "You may put your mind at ease Dragon; the food isn't dangerous in any way."

"No please," said Robin. "Call me Richard." Rafael smiled again.

"Richard, hmmm."

"You have a problem with it something?"

"No, no I suppose I was just expecting something a little more biblical or poetic." Robin bobbed his head in thought.

"Well I guess I just don't think the way you do." Always weary of the growing tension Starfire picked up her fork.

"Robin, won't sample your dish? I prepared it myself." Robin raised an eyebrow at this. The last time he'd seen her cook it wasn't a great success. Despite her efforts Starfire seemed to have difficulty in grasping which ingredients to use and how to use them. She always tried so hard he often felt sorry for her in that regard. Now knowing that the dish was Starfire's handiwork he felt a little safer with it and took a bite of the meat in front of him. After taking it in and tasting it Robin looked back at her with a smile.

"This is delicious Star." She bowed her head while glowing humbly.

"Yes I would suppose it has been such a long time since you saw each other that Nightingale has become such an accomplished cook would come as a surprise wouldn't it?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Robin taking another bite. Rafael only shrugged taking little notice of his food.

"Nothing, I'm just not sure the whole world remembers that both of you once participated in the defense of a certain city along the western seaboard." Robin stopped eating and looked at him from across the table. Rafael let out a sputter of laughter and rolled his eyes. "Oh come on Richard, is it so astonishing that I would that? Or perhaps that your sidekick and your new friend accompanied you here today?" Starfire shot a fearful look over at Robin. Robin set his fork down with a hard look.

"He's not a sidekick, he's a vampire slayer. We both are."

"Of course you are, and I suppose that would make Nightingale and myself slayers of human kind."

Robin replied, "People change."

"Not us." Robin fell silent. Rafael waved his hand dismissively. "We shouldn't be talking like this now; we can be civilized mortal enemies can we not?" One of Robin's hands had been slowly moving to the hilt of his sword. Rafael stood up and walked behind Starfire. "After all we're having diner in the most enchanting of company." He ran his fingers through her hair making Robin grip his sword even tighter. Starfire closed her eyes trying to make herself believe they we're all in three different parts of the earth. Rafael walked back to his seat though he did not sit down. "You know, now that I think of it. We must be the first vampire and human to dine together in at least five hundred years."

Robin smiled and raised his glass. "Well spank me Rosie." They both drank and Robin immediately spat it out. Rafael burst out laughing and pounded his fist on the table. Robin sputtered and coughed trying to get whatever it was he drank out of his mouth.

"Here." He looked over and took a napkin from Starfire. Rafael sighed in an overly amused way.

"What's the problem Richard, not your vintage?" Robin wiped his mouth of the red liquid. "Although I must agree, I'm more of an O-positive person myself." Robin glanced up at him in a peeved sort of way. "Goes with everything I always say."

"Rafael that was in very bad taste," scolded Starfire.

"Oh it was just a harmless prank my dear." Robin had had enough and was reaching for his sword when he stopped. "Or was it?" Robin staggered to his feet and Rafael grinned derisively. Starfire moved to help him but Rafael shot her a look that said 'sit down!' Reluctantly Starfire lowered herself back into her chair. "I'm going to have to come clean with you Richard; I lied right through my teeth about your food being clean. It contained a special sedative that requires a certain agent in order to take effect." Robin took hold of the edge of the table as his vision got blurry. Rafael scooped up a pear from a bowl in the middle of the table. Starfire desperately wished to catch him before he fell but shamefully obeyed Asmodeus for a third time that day.

"S-St-Star," choked out Robin. He fell to his knees while Rafael munched on his piece of fruit.

"It's strange though, it was supposed to work the second you drank the blood. I really can't understand it, oh well, I guess it's different with every person." Robin lost what little strength he had in his legs and fell to the ground. Starfire turned her head away so she wouldn't have to see him. She heard a short thud and she knew he had succumbed to the drug and was now lying unconscious. Rafael motioned to two men by the door and they dragged the old boy wonder away. Starfire remained in her seat unable to forgive herself.

"Regrets pass in time Nightingale." Starfire sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"Yes."

"Your service to your people will never be forgotten, especially by me." Starfire nodded trying to look calm. "Now I need you to do one more thing for me." Starfire looked up at him disbelievingly.

"I have invited him here, I added the sedative to his food, and I did nothing while he helplessly fell to the floor. What more can you ask of me?" Rafael scooted a chair over and sat beside her. He took her hand.

"Nightingale we both know the danger he poses, if he is allowed to run loose he will not stop until the last of lie as burnt piles of ash." Starfire shook her head irritably.

"Yet again what do you want?"

"I have been gathering a coalition of the Sovereigns; soon our strength will be enough for us to march over Rome." Starfire's mouth slacked open. "But we can't do it without you…or without him."

"I do not understand."

"When the time comes, you will feed off of Richard…" As soon as the words came out she began shaking her head. "You will turn him and once he was joined us we will learn everything of relevance we must know to make our siege of Rome easier."

"I have tried, he stopped before I could. He is stronger willed than you think. He broke through my power; I do not believe he can be turned." Rafael smiled and stood up/

"Where there's a will there's a way, I believe the saying goes. Find it, turn the Dragon and will hear of nothing less." Starfire was then left by herself and with her new orders.

* * *

OUTSIDE…………..

Liz blew in her cupped hands and rubbed them together. "Brrrr, c-couldn't the N-N-Nocturna Council f-find someplace warmer?"

"The days don't last as long around here," said Cyborg. "Here, take another one." He handed Liz another thermal blanket which she took eagerly. After wrapping herself up in it she nodded toward the dome.

"How long are we to wait for Robin's signal?"

"Should be any second now; the plan's to take out Asmodeus, call for backup, then we come in and help him knock off what resistance is left." Liz glanced behind her and put up her hands.

"I don't suppose this is part of the plan?"

"What? What are you talking about?" He turned around were met with three men in their protective suits. They pointed their M-16's at them and the two stood up. "No, I'd have to say it played out a little differently in my head."

* * *

IN A DARK CELL……….

Robin groaned and absently put a hand to his forehead. To Robin's relief the effects of the sedative had begun to wear off. Very slowly he hoisted himself up and approached the old and rusted bars blocking his way.

"And this is where say 'oh no, I'd find a way out of here'. But let's not get clichéd, I might find a comfortable spot in this cold, smelly, and depressing dungeon." He put his hands to his sides and entered thought.

"Glad to see…you're so up." The voice startled him light a jolt of electricity. He looked about but saw only the darkness of his cell.

"Who's there?"

"I'm..down here, in the corner." Robin followed the tired and sleepy voice to an area close to the extremely thin cot and pulled someone out into the dim light. It illuminated a girl with dirtied lilac hair and pale skin. Robin frowned in wonder; the way she looked, her voice especially it reminded him a lot of- "Are you…really there?"

"Raven?" She gave half a nod.

"O-One and only." He quickly sat beside her and hugged her tightly trying to transfer some warmth to her.

"Raven, we never stopped looking for you."

"It's…alright Robin. I'm still alive." She spoke slowly and softly, not having the strength to talk normally. "So, how's life been….treating you?" He chuckled lightly as Raven seemed to keep her dry sense of humor. It was then that something occurred to him.

"Raven, do you know where Beast Boy is?" She mouthed wordlessly for a few moments trying not to fall asleep.

"E-Escaped."

"He escaped, he escaped from here?" She slowly moved her head.

"No, elsewhere." Robin thought she might know but decided not to make her think too much at this point. As Robin held her close to him he also noticed she could barely move her hands. It was wonder Raven was able to keep conscious this long. He saw one of her eyes was blackened and made a good guess how that happened.

"What's happened to you?" he asked more to himself but she heard none the less.

"Can't turn…"

"What?" Raven swallowed trying to muster up the strength she needed to speak.

"They can't seem…to turn me. They've tried but, they can't." Robin kept her closer and thought. 'If Raven can't become a vampire, why keep her here? Why not do what vampires do and take the easy way out, just get rid of her." He unknowingly began thinking out loud. "It is strange isn't it…"

"I'm sorry Raven, I didn't mean to upset you or anything." He felt her nod. "It just makes me wonder though."

"Look at it this way," she said quietly. "You would never…die of thirst, if you had a well that never dries." Robin eyes grew wide as it hit him. He gently moved Raven's head aside and moved away some of her hair. He closed his eyes in dread when he saw numerous bit marks along her neck. He checked the other side along with her wrists, they were all shouting out what had been happening. Robin had seen much over the past years but the sight of his friend in such a way was so heart wrenching he felt on the verge of tears.

"Oh my God, Raven…"

"Its okay…they give me a week or so….to make more plasma, then they come and…and..take what they want." Raven was obviously so light headed from lake of blood to seem so nonchalant about her condition. Robin gently moved her face up so that she could look at him.

"Now listen to me, I'm not going to just sit here while you're being milked like a dairy cow. Soon as Cyborg realizes something's gone wrong he'll think of something and we'll be out of here. I just wish Starfire had told me you were down here."

"St-Starfire doesn't even know we're on the same continent. For all she knows, I'm sipping an umbrella drink right now." Robin set her down on the cot. "But…it was good to see you again." With that she smiled lightly and drifted off to sleep. Robin looked down at her with a rush of pity and remorse. Of course, why didn't he ever think to look for either of them in dungeons like these? He ran across them all the time, and freed despairing prisoners just like her. 'Stupid! How could I have been so stupid! Cyborg and Liz were right, this was just another vampire ploy and I fell for it.' Robin sat on the floor against the wall.

* * *

It snowed where I live, which means I don't have to go to work! YES! Course it did snow on a Saturday which means I'll most likely have school, but beggars can't be choosers. Hope I managed to make you happy with this chapter. Laters! 


	7. The Slayer who became a Slave

I know it took me forever and a half to get this update out. And I'm still not sure that it couldn't use more work since I rushed to get it out. Oh well, tell me what you think. Also I thought I made everyone wait so long I thought I'd update both my stories for anyone who's interested. One more thing, the story kinda takes on a darker toneso if its disturbing in anyway just tell me and I'll tone it down.Enjoy!

Thanks to all the generous people who reviewed last chapter; **Strodgfrgf,Samanthe2121, Realfanficts, TheUbremann, Koriand'r Star, TheQueenofSerpants, Valda, NixieGirl343, Samson, Jadare, Rose Red2.0, Itxprincessxlala, TTHPFan, & Darkharuangel22.** Thanks guys!

* * *

Chapter Seven

The Slayer who became a Slave

Raven smiled lightly and drifted off to sleep. Robin looked down at her with a rush of pity and remorse. Of course, why didn't he ever think to look for either of them in dungeons like these? He ran across them all the time, and freed despairing prisoners just like her. 'Stupid! How could I have been so stupid! Cyborg and Liz were right, this was just another vampire ploy and I fell for it.' Robin sat on the floor against the wall.

--------

The bared door slid shut and Cyborg and Liz found themselves trapped as well. Cyborg took a seat off to the side while Liz restlessly paced back and forth. He stretched out his neck and let out a long breath.

"Will you please chill out?"

"Are you kidding me?" asked Liz as Cyborg shrugged. "The plan failed, now were locked up probably going to be killed very soon and all you cal say is 'chill out?'

"Liz they've still haven't met all the formalities yet, we've got plenty of time to figure something out." She crossed her arms.

"What formalities?"

"Well usually we get thrown into a dungeon of some sorts…not unlike this one," he said looking around. "They make us wait a few hours sometimes more, then some drawn out over the top bad guy waltzes in telling us about the doom that awaits us."

"Really?"

"Oh sure, sometimes they even go on and on about how they did it all and how brilliant they are and that shit. It really is amazing how one sided and predicable an evil guy is."

She sat down beside him. "So you've been in this situation before?"

"Not the best times of my life mind you. We've been good and we've also been lucky, but all in all it usually turns out the same way." Liz swallowed and held her legs to her chest.

"I hope you're right."

* * *

THE DINING ROOM…………… 

Starfire hadn't moved since Rafael had told her to turn Robin immediately after Rafael was finished with him. Starfire knew even as she thought it, that there was a chance that once Rafael was finished with Robin, he would only be a fraction of who he once was.

"I cannot," she whispered.

"Can't what?" She stood up with a start to find one of her own men standing not far from her. She straightened herself and approached him in a domineering fashion.

"I cannot think when I am constantly being interrupted."

"Forgive me mistress but this recently came for you." He held out an envelope bearing the Nocturna Council's mark. She ripped it from him and quickly opened it. Inside was a short note describing a rising insurrection within her recently seized village. As she read the details her eyes narrowed from the news of her submissives boldness. She reached the bottom and found the sender conveniently neglected to sign his name. She folded it and stuffed it away in her pocket.

"Gather several infantry platoons and one artillery battalion. We will reduce their homes to _ashes_ for this insolence." She was about to leave when a thought occurred to her. She remembered Rafael mentioning Cyborg and Liz. Her tyrannical demeanor fell somewhat and she paused.

"Mistress?"

"Leave me!" She spat. "Do as I have said, I will join you later." He bowed his head and promptly let her side. Starfire stayed stationary for a moment. 'It is not possible, they deserve their fate.' Said a voice inside her. 'No! They are you're friends, Rafael need not know you have freed them.' Said another. 'And even so, would it really matter?'

"No," mouthed Starfire. She quickly looked around and glided to a single door off to the side.

* * *

ELSEWHERE…………….. 

Rafael stood before a large plasma TV watching perhaps one of the corniest black and white Dracula movies ever created. The lesser Sovereign Amon entered behind him and waited for a response. Rafael tilted his head as the actor advanced on the helpless girl who began screaming melodramatically. Amon rolled his eyes as his presence went intentionally unacknowledged and turned to leave.

"Is that really how it is?" He turned back.

"Pardon?" he asked rather curtly. Rafael turned to him and gestured to the movie.

"Do we really look like that?"

"I'm not sure." Rafael turned back to the screen and switched it off.

"What a narrow dull minded view." He sat down at a large desk and lent back in his chair. "So, did you need something?" Amon hesitated before beginning his speech. He finally mustered up the necessary amount of courage and stepped forward.

"We've been waiting a long time."

"Amon you among many must learn the value of patience," said Rafael drumming his fingers on the arm of his chair. "You can't rush an artist and hope that he will give birth to an immortal masterpiece." Amon hissed.

"Time is one thing our people have always had, but now I fear that may not be enough to combat our greatest adversary."

"You worry far more than you should Amon." Amon lent forward on Rafael's desk.

"And Asmodeus you worry far less than **you** should. If you think that way then you shall not be the one in charge for long." Rafael smiled and stood up. He stopped before his fellow sovereign and held out his hand.

"Thank you visiting." Amon cautiously shook his head then left. "And on your way out…" Amon stopped but didn't turn. "Tell the guard I'm ready for our guest, he'll understand what I mean."

* * *

NOW WITH ROBIN…………. 

He sat up on the bunk opposite on the one he'd set Raven down on. Not long ago he had also taken the thin foam off his bunk and added it to hers. Robin could only sit and think. True he had escaped many situations like this before, but this time he had another friend to consider. Raven was still weak and tired from her captor's frequent visits and would have a time keeping up. Robin's head turned toward the cell door when he heard growing footsteps. Three guards opened the door and after pulling him out secured a brace around his neck which also locked his arms up. They fixed a chain to it and tugged him down the halls. Raven remained quiet and still for a moment then sputtered out a ragged breath. She scrunched her eyes and kept them closed even after coming out of a deep sleep. She turned her head about and felt a wave of dizziness.

"Robin…" She called out. She received no answer. She turned over on her side and lucky she did for a small amount of vomit forced its way out from the exertion of her strained mind. She limply wiped it away and tried again. "R-Robin, are you there?" Raven made a move to sit up but the mere thought of it made her sick all over again. When again all she heard was the eerie silence Rave finally decided that she had in fact just imagined he was there. Just like she had Beast Boy not too long ago. She allowed her mind to begin slipping back into slumber. 'It was nice while it lasted.'

--------

Rafael sat his desk busy over any number of papers that came his way. The doors opened and the three guards entered with Robin in tow. Rafael paid no heed to him until the guards stopped and forced Robin in front of them.

"Hellooo Richard," he said still working. Robin made no reply but only stood. Rafael finally looked up and neatly filed away the short stack of papers. "Well my my that looks uncomfortable." He eyed the restraint they'd put Robin in. "Of course I could probably see about finding you something less straining but we have to arrive at a certain understanding first." He rose up out of his chair and walked around to the front of his desk. "You'll find it's fairly simple, all you have to do is indulge me with a meager amount of Rome trivia and I'll make your life just slightly above hellish." Robin swallowed while glaring up at him.

"Did you bother to give Raven that kind of a deal?"

"Who?"

"You know damn well who!" barked Robin. Rafael entered deep thought while mouthing Raven's name over and over again trying to recall the person. He finally nodded and snapped his fingers.

"Oh yes! Raven, now I remember-"

"YOU SON OF A BITC-" Robin jumped up and charged at him but the guards took hold of his chain and like a dog Robin choked as he reached the end of his tether. Robin struggled against the tension for a few seconds more then stopped from lack of breath. Rafael waved his hand and the guards dropped the chain. They took off the brace allowing Robin's arms to slowly sink back down to his sides. With another gesture from Rafael the guards left the two of them alone. Rafael settled back down in his chair while Robin pulled himself into one before the vampire.

"You'll forgive me I didn't quite remember her right off the bat, I haven't visited my handsome prize for some time."

"Y-Yeah it's sooo easy to forget someone who's been tortured in the most horrific of ways." Rafael waved a hand at him.

"Spare me it Richard this is what I do, your chances of getting me to hate myself or just as slim as Nightingale and Sebastian falling in love." Robin rubbed his temples.

"I'll have a hard time getting that image out of my head."

"Some of the greatest alliances have been forged between enemies in the effort to preserve a way of life." Robin took in deep breaths trying to regain the strength needed to twist his enemy's head off. "Your kind however doesn't have a way of life, just a reproduction cycle."

"What do you want?" choked Robin.

"I want one thing understood and that is that it only a matter of time before our days of enforcing in the dark are ended and we can come out in the sun light." Robin began chuckling mockingly at this.

"You're a real piece of work. I always heard you were maniacal but they never told me you were nuts."

"It may perhaps seem that way now but we'll see what happens after your people are not longer willing to fight a battle they could never win to begin with." Robin sat up straight.

"It doesn't matter what you throw at us we'll never give up."

"That remains to be seen, you see I like to look at things philosophically and I believe that the secret to your defeat is a matter of cutting the enemy's heart out."

"Mine?"

"Of course when I say 'your heart' or 'your defeat' I mean your species general. All of you are driven to fight not for glory, power, or even freedom…it's the hope of attaining those things that creates a bold atmosphere. The anticipation of getting something is often better than getting the thing itself." Robin sat in silence wanting to limit Rafael's pleasure as much as possible. Rafael then reached inside his desk and pulled something out of the drawer.

"That your lunch?"  
"Not exactly, my lunch is probably just getting out of bed now." He set a small glass angel onto the top of his desk. "I'll make this very simple for you Richard, you see this little angel here? All pretty and perfect, a shining example of a symbol of hope. But if it's destroyed…" He flicked the small statue and it slid off the side and shattered upon hitting the floor. "Then what hope is there?" he asked with a smirk. Robin looked from the broken mess to the vampire sitting across from him. "People like to have symbols to look up to and fall back on, but once they see the symbol fail at the very action they're promoting then all hope is lost."

"You mean you captured me just for all that?"

Rafael shook his head. "Oh don't be so vain. You are famous yes, but not quite what I would call the last great hope of humanity. In all the world today there is not a shred of defiance grander than that of Rome." Robin's quickly looked up at him. "Yes, when I raise the last human city to ground none will doubt the power of their masters. I will win." Robin shook his head.

"It must really burn you up that a few lowly humans have put up this kind of a fight for so long. But that's not even it is it? The real kicker is that not one of us are afraid of you." Rafael slammed his hand down on his desk.

"THEY DO FEAR ME! MY OWN COLLEAGUES FEAR ME! NIGHTINGALE FEARS ME!" He stared Robin directly in the eyes. "And soon you too will fear me." He hit a buzzer below his desk and guards entered once more. They stuck a thick metal pole into a hole in the floor and forced Robin out of his seat. Rafael watched them tie Robin securely to the pole and fix it to where he would not be able to slide down. Two of them left and the third tore away Robin's clothing. He was left tied against the iron poleunclothed up to his boxersand vulnerable.

"From this moment on you have not the luxury of a name; you have no status, no personal property, nothing that would imply that you are anything more than an animal in my house. I will hence forth refer to you only as 'human'." Robin kept a hard look. "What happens from here on is entirely up to you." Rafael stood up and walked out leaving Robin firmly in place.

* * *

DOWN BELOW IN THE CELLS……….. 

Cyborg and Liz both sat uncomfortably in their tiny cell waiting for what Cyborg referred to as 'the standard procedure'. Cyborg gently beat the back of his head against the wall he was leaning on. They both turned when they heard a door open down the hall and the footsteps that followed.

"See! Right on time," said Cyborg getting to his feet. A guard approached their confinement with a hooded figure behind him. They watched the figure curiously. The guard slid his key card through the slot then hit the floor as the figure shot in the neck with a short green blast. Cyborg's eyes widened at the attack, knowing that could only have come from;

"Star…" She lowered her hood as Cyborg began walking. "It's really you." She smiled and Cyborg hesitated at the sight of her two fangs. She stopped smiling and reflexively covered her mouth.

"My heart soars to see you again friend." She expected Cyborg to respond belligerently or make a remark to remind her of who she should be. He instead walked through the open door and hugged her tightly.

"Haven't been called that in years." She hugged him back then they parted. "Star this is Liz Robin saved her a while back and she followed him to Scotland." Starfire bowed her head to her slightly and held out her hand.

"It is a pleasure." She approached her and Liz stepped back slightly. Starfire drew back her hand and sighed. "You should both leave while you still have the chance."

"What about Rob we can't leave without him," protested Cyborg.

"I will take care of Robin; you have my word he will not be left behind. I am shamed to say that it is my doing that you were all prisoners." She dropped her head disgracefully. "And now I must bring destruction to the village you sought refuge in." Cyborg took her shoulders.

"No Star, you know you don't have to do that. Its Asmodeus isn't it? Don't listen to him anymore."

"It is not simply Rafael; it is the fact that I cannot allow mal-discipline to flourish in my provinces. However, if you leave now you may return and warn the people with an amount of time to spare. I will free Robin and take him away from this place."

"But you are just gonna wipe out a town full of innocent people?" Starfire struggled inwardly to keep her impatience from allowing the vampirism within her to resurface.

"That is why you two are leaving now, to see that there are no people. If it appears that I have annihilated them, the message will still be heard by all and no lives will be lost."

"But Star-"

"It must be this way," she cut in. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She breathed in a little more not aware Cyborg eyeing her with a concerned face.

"Are you okay?"

"I…have not had a lot of plasma since….dinner. Rafael has disallowed me blood until now so that I would spare no one once I reached the village. I will manage."

"How?"

"I will find a way."

"And if you can't?" asked Liz. "Will you be okay?" Starfire swallowed as containing the hunter within grew more and more difficult.

"If I cannot satisfy my thirst soon; I will either take the first opportunity I find whether that be someone else or Robin….or I will die." Cyborg nodded and opened a section of his arm. He pulled out a one-time-use syringe and tapped it proudly.

"I always hoped we'd run into you again, and in the event we did and you weren't in the mood to talk I came up with this." She took it from him and eyed it quizzically. She came up with a conclusion and nodded enthusiastically.

"I believe I understand, should I become a danger to Robin I simply sedate myself and he will help me the rest of the way." Cyborg smiled while shaking his head.

"Better than that, I spent months perfecting it and now Star I have tens years worth of birthday presents right here. It's a laboratory created sample of blood plasma which will more than make up for the amount you lost today." Starfire couldn't believe her ears. "And it's more than enough to tie a vampire over for at least forty-eight hours."

"I-I do not know what to say, this is...well..this is amazing!" Cyborg glowed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Ahh don't sweat it. Anything for my girl," he said nudging her. "But if you're fixing to put this plan of yours into action soon I suggest you take that now or in a few minuets because it'll take a little while to kick in."

"I understand."

"Alright, now what's the best way out of here?"

"Continue down this corridor and turn on your first left," she instructed pointing down the hall. "Take the elevator to the ground floor and 'burrow' one of the helicopters on the landing pad."

"That it?"

"You will most likely encounter some resistance," said Starfire with a note warning. "Please be careful." He patted her on the shoulder and smiled.

"You too." He turned back at Liz and nodded down the hall. The two ran past Starfire then soon disappeared around the corner.

* * *

REJOINING ROBIN……………. 

He sagged his head down as that was the only part able to move away from the cold iron pole. He looked up and received a hard blow to his already bleeding mouth. Rafael wiped the blood and sweat off his hand with a rag and began circling the vampire slayer.

"If only your fans could see you now," he whispered derisively. "The great Dragon; his life, his blood, his very soul mine to do with what I will. I wish you could see yourself in the mirror Human, then you would realize what a wretched mistake your kind is."

"Renovatio," whispered Robin. Rafael inched closer.

"What?" Robin repeated the Latin word and Rafael snickered and. "_Renovatio_? Rebirth? There is no escape for you Human, do you even realize where you are anymore? Have I broken you that easily?"

"Just…the opposite." Rafael abruptly took a form hold of Robin's face and tightened his grip.

"Not from where I am standing!" He moved closer and displayed his hungry fangs. "You are indeed a pathetic example of a lost cause Human! Your futile efforts to purge us from the world, ending only in miserable defeat." He released him and Robin began trying to raise his head up. "It mattes not, it is all a matter of perspective. Right now you are plagued with an inferior point of view. But with the kind assistance of our lovely Nightingale, you will come to understand us and our cause."

"Aww fuck you and fuck your cause." Rafael seemed taken aback for a moment then stepped back a few paces. Robin was by far his toughest subject yet, but Rafael always enjoyed a challenge. He then held up his open hand.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Utterly perplexed at the question Robin looked at his hand.

"W-What? Five." Rafael smirked and behind his back extended a small prod.

"Wrong! There are six!" He jabbed it against Robin's bare stomach and sent a powerful electric jolt through his whole body. Robin screamed terribly from the painful shock and breathed raggedly afterwards. "Once more, how many fingers do you see?" No! Robin refused to give in, refused to allow his brain to be twisted around and fried on a skillet. "How many?" Robin took in a few more deep breaths for readiness.

"FIVE!"

"This is going to be a long night Human, until you acknowledge that there are in fact six, you will continue to be punished."

"I don't…d-doubt that," sputtered Robin.

"And here is something else you should not doubt, you will tell me what wish to know. Whether you realize it or not." He began again each time Robin could swear he was beginning to see six fingers on Rafael's hand.

From the two double doors off in the distance Starfire peeked through a crack she had ever so slightly made. Her eyes glowed more furiously each time Rafael delivered his punishment. She looked away from her vantage point and wiped her eyes dry. 'My Lord Asmodeus, you will answer for this!'

* * *

Well I hope this made up for the lack of updating. Hopefully I'll be a littler more diligent in my writing. Hope yall are still liking it. See you next update (whenever that is XD) 


	8. Two sides of Starfire

Sweet! I managed to roll out another really long chapter. I have a friend here who swears she has far bigger chapters than me, and she's probably right. Hope this chapter is to your liking. Read on!

Thanks to all you reviewers; **The Ubermann, Strodgfrgf, Samanthe 2121, Realfanficts, Rose Red2.0, Crimson Black, Valda, TTHPFan, The QueenofSerpants, Samson, Koriand'r Star, Nixiegirl343, Roi-Tan, & Jadare.**

* * *

Chapter Eight

Two Sides of Starfire

"This is going to be a long night Human, until you acknowledge that there are in fact six, you will continue to be punished."

"I don't…d-doubt that," sputtered Robin.

"And here is something else you should not doubt, you will tell me what wish to know. Whether you realize it or not." He began again each time Robin could swear he was beginning to see six fingers on Rafael's hand.

From the two double doors off in the distance Starfire peeked through a crack she had ever so slightly made. Her eyes glowed more furiously each time Rafael delivered his punishment. She looked away from her vantage point and wiped her eyes dry. 'My Lord Asmodeus, you will answer for this!' She began charging her fists to make her move. Starfire stepped before the two doors, poised to strike-

"Nightingale?" Her face turned a few shades paler then milk. It couldn't be, Rafael was in there. She slowly turned and saw Amon standing behind her. She relaxed instantly knowing he wasn't a threat in any respect.

"Amon," she replied as mock respectfully as she could. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to ask you something?"

"Really? What dare I ask?" Amon looked as though this was going to take every bit of pushing his pride aside. He stepped closer while checking to make sure no one was listening.

"How much do you trust Asmodeus?"

"I do not think I know what you mean?" Amon shook his head with a scornful snicker.

"Well it's obvious to many of us that he's been hiding something for some time now. Something which I'm sure will prove advantageous for him in the near future. Surely someone of…your caliber has sensed it also."

"And if he is, what do you intend to do about it?" asked Starfire with her hands on her hips.

"Asmodeus is very powerful, but he can't stand against the combined forces of the sovereigns. At least, not for very long." Starfire arched a brow.

"You are planning a coup, are you not?" Amon smiled evilly.

"Yes, and we'd appriciateyour assistance." It was Starfire's turn to keep her pride from surfacing. She allowed a smug grin to creep across her face nonetheless.

"You, need **my** help?" Amon twisted his head about.

"Lao insisted upon it, he said that your resources would prove invaluable against a military power such as Rafael. But in complete honesty I find the idea of your participation quite repugnant." Starfire let it roll off her back.

"You truly believe Rafael will betray us?"

"He is Hominis Nocturna, as we are; I would do the same had our positions been reserved." As Starfire looked about uncertainly Amon picked up on the fact that she wanted no part of this. "Very well, can I count on you though not to pass this on to Asmodeus?" Starfire looked up at him and crossed her arms.

"You can, but approach me with this idea no longer. Or I just might let it…slip." Amon smiled suspiciously, as though he would have expected no less from any other vampire. At the risk of Rafael coming out Amon quickly took his leave.

* * *

DURING THAT TIME………… 

Robin's head sagged as Rafael showed no mercy nor any signs that it would be given even if Robin complied.

"Human, how long do you think you can keep this up?" Robin didn't really feel like answering. "As I understand it, you can go without food for a very long time but water is a must every…oh…two or three days."

"I….don't plan on being here that long," sputtered Robin.

"You certainly won't human; by the way you're looking I don't think you'll last for more than a few hours. And trust me, I've done this enough times to where I can usually gauge it pretty accurately." Robin gave the cold floor his full attention. "Now, what procedures are place should Rome suffer a strategic attack?" Robin spat in his face. Rafael calmly pulled a rag out of his pocket and wiped his face. He then folded it neatly on his desk and jabbed Robin with his prod. Robin arched his back as the unbearable pain surged through him.

"Y-You……can just…K-Kill me now."

"Tell me what I wish to know and I will gladly end your life!" Robin erratically shook his head. Rafael threw his prod away in frustration. "You can't possibly be expecting Nightingale to save you! She's my little trump card, and I can play her anytime I want."

"Starfire…is..still in there so-somewhere." Rafael now smiled maliciously.

"No, your Starfire has been dead since the day she crossed my path." Robin eyes widened and he picked his head up. Rafael nodded, having found a pressure point. "You must know Nightingale only rose to power a mere two years ago, that's fairly recent isn't it?" Rafael paced around making Robin's eyes follow him. "She must've been searching for you as long as you had been for her, but she was most unfortunate wander into my territory. I suppose she thought you might return to your old home and she would wait for you."

"What are you talking about," mumbled Robin fearfully.

"It was nothing but fate; I was in your tower at the same moment she decided to have a look herself. I thought I might find something of value among your forgotten trinkets….I couldn't have been more right. **I** must've been entranced myself from the moment I saw her, she was so beautiful. I returned to just watch her night after night for at least a month. I thought about her all the time too like day and night, soon I began to grow negligent of my own territories; she was power and charm manifested in physical form."

"No, you didn't….you couldn't have-"

"Then one night I took the initiative, and I came upon her. She would have put up a tremendous fight, had she not done what you honorable people do and look their enemy in the eye. She was under almost instantly and I sank my teeth right in." As Rafael spoke Robin had been slowly trying to pull his restraints apart, his anger building. "It was unbelievable, she was unlike anyone I had ever sampled and for a fleeting moment I felt I didn't deserve to partake in her. It was nothing short of ecstasy." Rafael shrugged. "But as you can see I got over it and with my guidance Nightingale is now the successful ruler that she is today." By now Robin's attempts to break were plain to see and Rafael wasted no time in snickering at them. "Oh come on human, even I would have a difficult time breaking free of these chains." Robin abandoned normal speech all together and simply began growling madly as he strained himself to pull free. Rafael would have retrieved his prod from across the room had Starfire not burst through the doors at that very moment. Rafael could only step back a few paces before Starfire punched him so hard he flew past his desk and hit the wall. He slid to the floor leaving a sizable dent behind him. Starfire's feet touched down on the floor with a small click and released Robin from the pole.

"Come, I have freed Cyborg and Liz. They have gone to the village to warn the people and you must…Robin?" She mouthed his name once more. Robin slowly nodded as he'd almost tired himself out completely. "Do not worry Robin; I will get you out of here." She slung one of Robin's arms over her shoulder and began dragging him out. On the floor behind his desk Rafael opened his eyes. She set Robin down outside the room then went back in to retrieve his clothes and belt. Rafael stood up and just as Starfire reached the doorway he stepped on a switch in the floor. Starfire managed to toss Robin his belongings just as the two metal doors slid shut separating the two. Robin managed to pick himself up and pounded on the door.

"St-Starfire! Come back!" On the other side Starfire could barely hear Robin's pounds though she only partly paid attention to that. Rafael had steadily begun walking towards her.

"Nightingale, you naughty little girl." Starfire produced two glowing green orbs in her hands.

"I will not tolerate you any longer." Rafael stopped just in front of her and glanced down at her waist. She only realized what he saw just as he grabbed the shot Cyborg gave her. She moved for it but he held her at bay. He eyed the hypodermic for a moment then smirked back at her.

"Oh Nightingale." Though she only to make feel just what he'd done to Robin Starfire felt an inability to move. He held up the syringe. "Accept no substitutes." He let it fall to the floor then crushed it beneath his foot. Starfire let out a short quiet gasp at the sound. "Besides, I know you crave the real thing. Now, don't you have a village to wipe out?"

"I will not." Rafael turned back around.

"You won't?"

"I believe that is what I just said." Rafael nodded while returning to his desk. He sat down and reopened the doors. Starfire eagerly looked back but found no sign of Robin.

"I understand," said Rafael. "But why don't we wait and see how eager you are few hours from now?" he asked with a wide smile. Starfire breathed raggedly out of fear. She knew as well as he did that in a few hours she would reach the level just before being dangerously hungry.

* * *

REJOINNG ROBIN………………. 

Having regained much of his strength Robin moved about the hallways making sure he wasn't seen by anyone passing by. As he walked he pulled on the rest of clothes and snapped his belt around his waste. The only thing to do now was to get Raven out and find Cyborg. He retraced his steps and after turning a corner stopped at the sight of something on the floor. There were torn pieces of clothing among small piles of ash. He crouched down and picked up a bit of fabric.

"Okay Cyborg, lead the way." He stood back up and continued down the hall. He walked without having to hide or duck away for some time until he at last found Raven's enclosure. Outside were two guards, obviously vampires, as they both kept debating on whether or not to have a bite of their prisoner. Raven was only semi-conscious half the time and most likely had no idea she was once again about to be violated. Without taking his eyes off them Robin slowly reached inside a compartment of his belt. One vampire took the key from his companion and turned to the cell.

"Now wait a minuet," said one with a British accent. "It's my key card, I get to go first."

"Bull shyt it is," said the other grinning down at Raven. "No, no no it's my turn to go first." Getting ready to make his move Robin narrowed his eyes. "And it's your turn to sit your ass on the bench." He'd barely slid the card through the slot when a quick sheen of metal whizzed past them and stuck in the wall.

"Bloody Hell! What was that-" He heard a tiny click and saw the key had fallen to the floor. He pulled his eyes upward and backed up as his comrades head smoothly slid off his neck. As soon as it fell it and his body crumbled to ash before the cell door. The remaining guard cocked his weapon and emptied his clip on the darkened corridor. Once silence filled the air again he slowly advanced toward the turn. He took on more step and Robin burst forth from the darkness. He rolled past the flabbergasted vampire and immediate after coming out of his roll swiped behind him with his sword. His enemy let out a cry and Robin heard him reduce to a pile on the floor. Robin then quickly ran over, picked up the key card, and swiped it through the lock. As soon as he was granted entry he knelt down beside Raven's cot and gently tapped her cheek.

"Raven…" She didn't move but only continued to breathe sporadically. He tried again. "Raven wake up." Again nothing. "Come on Raven, you've got to wake up, now!" This time she did stir and simply rolled over onto her side as though Robin were a nagging mother on a Monday school morning. Robin rolled his eyes and sighed. "Sleeping beauty, alright Raven you asked for it." From his belt he procured a small vile and after taking the cap off ran it past her nose. She awoke with a start and coughed loudly.

"Wha-"

"Sorry Raven, but you really need to wake when I tell you to," said Robin putting away the smelling salt. "Okay I don't know how long Star's gonna be able to stall Rafael so we'd better get going."

"That's nice Robin…..I'm sooo tired, I'm just going to shut my eyes for second. Okay?"

"NO! Raven wake up!" He shouted shaking her shoulders. "Get a hold of yourself."

"Why? You're not even real." Robin looked about incredulously.

"What-Yes I am, Raven I promise I'm not a hallucination." Raven lightly chuckled.

"All hallucinations say that."

"Oh for God's sake, fine you take a nap. I'm just gonna get us out of here." With that he hoisted Raven over his shoulder and looked both ways before taking her deeper down the winding halls and passageways. The fact that he'd first been brought to the cell block unconscious made it all the more difficult to find his way out. He rounded a corner and came face to face with a lone guard. They both paused in a dumb founded way.

"Uhhh, hey. Listen I'm having trouble finding the bathrooms-" The guard began reaching for the alarm. Robin tapped his foot and a near flat blade popped out the front of his shoe. He kicked away the vampire and in so doing neutralized him as well. He pushed the blade back in against the wall and giggled in a smug way. "And Cyborg said that wouldn't ever come in handy." And as luck would have it he successfully found his way to a discrete exit.

* * *

MUCH MUCH LATER………… 

Raven's head bobbed about as her bed itself was shaking. She opened her eyes and as she came to she realized they were moving. Robin glanced down at her and wiped her forehead.

"You're okay Raven; we're on a refugee bus." He scrunched up her face from a massive headache. It was then that something that had been tugging at Robin's thoughts finally found an opportunity to present itself.

"Raven, where is Beast Boy?" Raven blinked up at him as though trying to translate a foreign language.

"I don't know," she answered while swallowing. Robin nodded with a slightly downcast look. "Where are we going?"

"Scotland, that's where Cyborg and Liz are supposed to be. Hopefully Cyborg's already found a good hideout and all we'll have to do is find him."

"And if they aren't there?" she asked with closed eyes. Robin scratched his head.

"You know what, lets…uh…let's try and think positive." Raven rubbed her forehead. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Considering…yeah, little by little I guess." Robin smiled down at her and looked down the open and bumpy road the large caravan traveled down.

"You might as well get as much rest as you can, this trip is gonna be a long one." Raven nodded and began hugging herself for warmth. Robin darted his eyes about then took off his coat and covered her with it. He watched her relax into a much needed calm slumber. As Robin kept a close watch over Raven he couldn't help but hate himself for leaving Starfire behind. He propped his elbows on his legs and set his face in his hands. Raven peeked an eye open.

"Don't beat yourself up," she said quietly. Robin glanced own at her wondrously. She read his confused expression. "I'm strong enough to sense some things." Robin just shook his head in shame. "And it's good to see some things never change." Raven reinforced Robin's natural connection with Starfire. With that Raven lay back with a content smile and drifted off. For the rest of the ride Raven slept like a rock even amongst the scattered talking, large bumps along the road, and people trying to rob anything they could from them. One young man made an ultimately dense attempt to make off with what few belongings Raven held. Robin promptly taught him the value of not stealing, the hard way.

* * *

NEARLY A DAY LATER…………….. 

Robin and Raven wandered about the village he and Cyborg had met Alec not long ago. Robin procured a fairly decent hooded cloak for Raven to wear as inconspicuousness was the key. They silently made their way through crowds, people wanting to gather what they needed before nightfall came upon them. Now and then Robin would subtly inquire as to the possible whereabouts of Cyborg and Liz but each time he would be disappointed by their negative responses. Raven was currently sitting outside a battered hotel, still in use, but barely habitable none the less. Robin came out with yet another angered growl.

"Can't you find them telepathically?" Raven munched on an apple and shook her head.

"Not quite there yet."

"Well, at least you're talking a lot better," commented Robin positively. He looked around the dreary town. "We've been up and down the Southern and Eastern ends of the town so that just leaves two more areas they could be in."

"Didn't you say they found you at Alec McGregor's house?"

"Yyyeah, what's that got to do with it?"

"That means they're probably still looking around to see if there are any others causing trouble," replied Raven through another bite of apple. "Most likely Cyborg's moved on to somewhere else. Where else do you guys go when you need to hide out for a while?" Robin shrugged as no places readily came to mind.

"We just stop and go wherever we can, the only real home we have is Ro-" He stopped as a possibility dawned on him.

"What?"

"They might've gone to-" he stopped as he noticed a shorted person had moved behind him to carouse the surrounding vendors. He stepped closer to Raven and spoke in a hushed voice. "Rome; it's extremely fortified day and night. In fact it's nearly impossible for any one vampire to get in at anytime. If they're looking for someplace safe to go I'd be willing to bet that's where they went." Raven nodded having finished her bit of fruit.

"Now we just have to be sure they've haven't actually moved on first."

At that moment the one behind Robin said, "I wouldn't worry about that." They both looked at the person utterly shocked. She turned and after lowering her hood Liz smiled up at them. "Took you two long enough." Robin chuckled with a glance back at Raven.

--------

Liz casually led Robin and Raven to the makeshift hideout Cyborg had picked out for them. It was an old gas station that showed obvious signs that it was no longer unusable by any other means than a place to lay low. They stopped at a down which led to a basement and Liz gave it three evenly spaced knocks. Cyborg opened it and found a playfully scolding Robin.

"You told her the code knock." Cyborg shrugged apologetically. "Oh and guess who I found?" Cyborg tilted his head curiously. Robin stepped aside, allowing Cyborg to see Raven. His mouth dropped though it gradually transformed into a happy gawk.

"Booyah." Cyborg let them in and after getting a somewhat filling meal informed them of Starfire's inevitable attack.

"She's going to do what?" asked Robin once more. He found the very idea to be completely absurd. He had been in the process of sipping his drink but put it down to try and make sense out of what he just heard. "No I can't see that happening."

"I can," said Cyborg. "Nothing against our girl or anything," he added quickly at Robin's rising look of indignation. "What I meant was I can see Nightingale attacking innocent villagers."

"Hold on a sec," said Robin abandoning his meal altogether. "Are you saying Starfire and Nightingale are two personalities in one body?"

"No not yet per say," said Raven. Robin, Cyborg, and Liz all looked at her inquiringly. "Beast Boy and I found out about Starfire a few months ago. At first they were the usual rumors and we thought of them only as such. But the more we investigated them the more fact we found in these rumors. Before we knew it we had plans to infiltrate the Nocturna Council's highest level of security."

"You mean actually tapping into one of the Sovereigns?" asked Cyborg eagerly.

"Not just one, all of them." Robin and Cyborg looked at each other like to kids on Christmas. "Because we've been without your unique talents," she said toward Cyborg. "Beast Boy's had to do a lot of trial and error as far as computers go." Cyborg tried to picture Beast Boy as a struggling computer wiz. "And believe me for a while there a lot more error then trial."

"What'd you come up with?" asked Robin.

"Well basically they all had the same thing in their private files and such. Desire to be in charge of everything, espionage against each other, the usual vampire lusts for power…"

"That was it?" questioned Liz. Raven ate a bit of her soup as though she'd been practicing what she was about to say for some time.

"Not quite," she said with a fascinated fervor. Robin and Cyborg exchanged semi-annoyed looks.

"Okay Raven we're all drooling to know."

"Sorry, anyway we thought we'd save the biggest for last and we did. Rafael Asmodeus' private files and accounts were chalked full of things I'm pretty sure he'd never want his colleagues to find out about. First and fore most would be Starfire."

"I'm sure they all know just about everything there is to know about Starfire," said Cyborg.

"Not even close," said Raven shaking her head. "We observed Starfire for a number of weeks and we noticed that she doesn't require half as much plasma as a full blown vampire."

"What so she's half vampire?" asked Robin incredulously. Raven didn't answer but only gave Robin an acceptable look. "No, no that's impossible. Turned or born a vampire is a vampire. There aren't any in betweens."

"Yes and I'm pretty sure that's what Rafael first thought when he bit her. For the last few thousand years vampires have fed on nothing but the human race, Rafael wasn't prepared for someone from another planet. I would be willing to bet that he was so surprised at who he found that he didn't even know what to do at first. And even then before he could do anything about it the deed was already done." Robin folded his arms.

"Aside from turning her, what deed?"

"Starfire's alien physiology must've prevented a portion of the vampirism to completely spread throughout her body." She paused as though trying to make sense out of what she was saying. "She's…stuck somewhere between a Tamaranian and a vampire. This appears to have its advantages and its drawbacks."

"Such as?"

"Well we were found out before we could learnanything in great detailbut I'm pretty sure Starfire's unique case would grant her a number immunities as well as strengths. But that's not really what worries me the most."

"You mean there's more," said Cyborg acting surprised.

"A vampire's traits and strengths are genetic. If Starfire were to, oh I don't know, mate with another vampire and produce off spring." Robin's mouth gradually dropped.

"Then she'd pass on her all her strengths, her powers….everything." Raven sighed morosely.

"She would literally give birth to a whole new generation of vampire. And no matter how much she acts against Rafael, he will never let anything happen to her because of that. She's nothing more to him than a means to an end. The fact that Starfire is also juggling to personalities may develop into acute schizophrenia." Cyborg ducked his head. It seemed impossible for the news to get any worse.

"And you have no idea where BB is right now." Raven sighed and shook her head.

"We were discovered a lot sooner than I thought, maybe our hacks were traced or something I don't know. But I told Beast Boy to run for it and when he wouldn't I forced him out and that's when I felt a sharp pain across my neck." Robin and Cyborg listened intently. "After that I remember very little before hearing your voice Robin," she said gratefully. "All I could do was hope Beast Boy somehow got the information to someone who could put it to use. And meanwhile that lunatic Rafael is twisting around Star's mind."

"We have to get her away from him," said Robin immediately. "If Starfire is going to attack then that'll give us the opportunity to quietly take her away from here." Cyborg, Liz, and Raven all looked slightly apprehensive. "What?"

Raven breathed hesitantly, "She's going to be well guarded, it would be like trying to take the queen bee."

"Well obviously you and Beast Boy didn't pay enough attention to her. I happen to know 'Nightingale' fancies a short bombardment from all directions, just to incite fear. Then she will send in her forces not to shoot their targets but to bite them insatiably. After that she will order the destruction of the area and that will be the end of it."

"So you're saying that while Star is sending in her boys to their stuff we can nab her in the confusion." Robin nodded with a raised index finger.

"It's exactly what I'm saying."

"Then where would we go?" asked Liz pouring everyone another glass of hot tea. "I don't think it would take them long to figure out their leader is missing."

"Then we need someplace where we have at least the smallest bit of safety, if only for Star's sake. Now where could such a place exist," muttered Cyborg. He then met Robin's eyes and began shaking his head. "Oh no no no no, I'm sorry guy wonder but if theycatch us in the act we'd be in so deep…"

"What?" asked Raven.

"We take her to Rome," said Robin.

"We sneak her into Rome you mean. It's against the law to even try to leave. Now we're talking about sneaking Starfire inside, I'm sorry to say this but half or not she is still a vampire." Robin stood up and motioned for Cyborg to follow him. Raven and Liz sent curious glances toward one another. Robin paused for a moment.

"Cyborg, do you think it can be done." Cyborg let out a disgruntled breath.

"It doesn't matter what I think."

"Yes it does. You're not my sidekick or some assistant, you're my best friend. Now please, I want your honest opinion; can we get Starfire into Rome yea or nay?" Cyborg rubbed his chin, seriously considering it. He then slowly nodded in deep thought.

"I think we can, but we'd have to give a new meaning to the phrase **in**cognito." Robin smirked and nodded in agreement.

"Sounds like a plan." They turned back to the two girls. "Alright, we're going."

"So what's the plan then?" asked Raven with crossed arms. Robin looked at her.

"We get Star, sneak her in, and hope nobody sees us?"

"Wow that does sound like a plan," remarked Raven sarcastically. Cyborg and Robin looked at each other as if about tp express annoyance but merely smiled.

"Yup, she's our Raven alright." Raven rolled her eyes and glanced out the window.

"Its already dark out, Star could be here any minuet."

"How long do you think we have?" asked Liz. At that moment they heard a series of frightened and terrified screams. They heard things along the lines of 'Nightingale Attacks!' Robin peeked out the window.

"Not long."

--------

Starfire stood in the moonlight surrounded by hundreds of her vampiric military personnel. She took in a ragged breath as her consumption of plasma was severely limited throughout the day. As the infantry stood ready they wheeled ten artillery batteries into position. Her eyes snapped downward as a lone man carrying a white flag braved the menacing forces. Her eye twitched as her less desired personality arose. 'R-Robin, I sincerely hope you are not present.' A vampire under her command walked up behind her and held out a note brought by the single man. They held him not far behind her. Starfire took it from him and almost rolled her eyes at its words.

"Mercy," summarized her officer. Starfire crumpled up the note and threw it away. She gazed down at the darkened town somberly.

"No, I cannot." At her words the two vampires holding the messenger hungrily sank their teeth into him.

"They are your subjects mistress." Starfire straightened herself while examining the various buildings and homes.

"Subjects who can no longer obey…..are no longer subjects." He smirked down at the people and nodded.

"We are to proceed then?" Starfire began to raise her hand but stopped midway. She couldn't shake Robin, or Cyborg, or Liz, or anyone else that didn't deserve to die from her mind. A single tear pushed its way past her twitching eye. 'But I am just soooo hungry.' Her needs were beginning to take hold of her. There was just one thing to do.

* * *

Damn. I really feel bad for leaving off right there. I feel so bad you can say whatever you want and I won't take it personally. Thanks for reading so far, and, for putting up with my horrendous cliffies. Laters! 


	9. Raven tells a tale

Hey was up! I missed you guys. I go so freaking sick I felt like crap. But I'm better enough to get back to writing and updating and that noise. Hope you all are still liking the story. And thank you to all those who reviewed last chapter:

**Valda, Strodgfrgf, TheXRealXStarfire, TTHPFan, Samson, LilyoftheValley4, Rose Red2.0, Jadare, Realfanficts, Roi-Tan, Pixiepuff101, Koriand'r Star, & Breenieweenie.** Thanks.

* * *

Chapter Nine

Raven tells a Tale

Starfire stood in the moonlight surrounded by hundreds of her military personnel. She took in a ragged breath as her consumption of plasma was severely limited throughout the day. As the infantry stood ready they wheeled ten artillery batteries into position. Her eyes snapped downward as a lone man carrying a white flag braved the menacing forces. Her eye twitched as her less desired personality arose. 'R-Robin, I sincerely hope you are not present.' A vampire under her command walked up behind her and held out a note brought by the single man. They held him not far behind her. Starfire took it from him and almost rolled her eyes at its words.

"Mercy," summarized her officer. Starfire crumpled up the note and threw it away. She gazed down at the darkened town somberly.

"No, I cannot." At her words the two vampires holding the messenger hungrily sank their teeth into him.

"They are you subjects mistress." Starfire straightened herself while examining the various buildings and homes.

"Subjects who can no longer obey…..are no longer subjects." He smirked down at the people and nodded.

"We are to proceed then?" Starfire began to raise her hand but stopped midway. She couldn't shake Robin, or Cyborg, or Liz, or anyone else that didn't deserve to die from her mind. A single tear pushed its way past her twitching eye. 'But I am just soooo hungry.' Her needs were beginning to take hold of her. There was just one thing to do. She tensed up the hand that would give the order to begin when people began stepping out from behind their homes. Starfire observed most of them were men and they carried what weapons they could find. She narrowed her eyes at the feeble resistance and one man carrying a rifle slowly approached. Her men raised their weapons but she held them at bay. He walked up to her with a challenging glare.

"I think you see we're ready," said the Scottish man. Starfire raised a brow and looked past him with smug grin.

"Ready to surrender or ready to die?"

"If we die we will die a free people, you don't frighten us any longer." Starfire raised her head somewhat.

"And who has sired such defiance?"

"I think you know," replied the man curtly. Starfire's mind could indeed think of only one person. She smiled and moved closer to him.

"Yes…I do." In the blink of an eye she grabbed his shoulders and him in. The defenders all grew agitated as Starfire hungrily fed off of him. Without having subdued him first however the intense pain caused a heart attack and he died immediately after she released him. As she whipped the remnants from her mouth she raised her hand then lowered it quickly. As once the bombardment began with thunderous blasts. Already infuriated at the sight of their devoured leader the townspeople began charging up the hill. Starfire moved back toward her lieutenant. "Wipe them out," she said in passing. As she walked away from the scene mass gunfire erupted. One vampire carrying an RPG ran past her toward the hill. Starfire allowed her underlings to deal with the rebellious villagers while preferring to allow her latest meal to sink in. She cocked her head toward the nighttime sky with a satisfied smile.

"Starfire." She stopped dead and returned her eyes forward. Robin, Cyborg, Raven, and Liz stood before her. Starfire hesitantly moved away from them. Robin slowly stretched his hand out. "Easy Star, just keep calm." Starfire regarded them with intense suspicion and after Robin took one step she snapped her head back at her battling soldiers. She screamed something in a vampire's unique tongue grabbing the attention of several dozen. Cyborg activated his cannon.

"So much for calm." Starfire's men stepped in front of her and awaited her next order.

"Kill them!" She shouted so quickly it was doubtful even she knew she said it.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven raised a giant shield around them just as the bullets flew towards them. Raven winced and gasped as the shield was constantly being hit. "Anytime-you guys are-ready," she sputtered. Robin drew a short sword and handed it to Liz.

"Stick that in anything that tries to bite you." She took it without needing another explanation. Cyborg left the safety of the shield followed by Robin and Liz. Raven shot the wall forward to disorientate their foes giving them the advantage they needed. Liz had obviously been paying attention when Cyborg dealt with the vampire's at McGregor's house. She whipped and slashed at any who came upon her, though it was fortunate neither Robin nor Cyborg came close as she was swinging blindly. After giving Robin a boost up into the air Cyborg let loose his shoulder rockets on an incoming group. They scattered but a stray landed on his back.

"When in Rome," he whispered. He clamped his teeth down on him. He didn't get too far, however, as the whole of Cyborg's neck was metallic and anything but bitable. Cyborg reached back and grabbed him by the throat.

"Half robot doofus." He reared back like a pitcher and threw his would be attacker into a nearby tree. Raven uprooted the very same tree and pelted it forward towards Starfire's personal guard. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed one ducking on the rise of the hill and aiming an RPG at Robin.

"ROBIN!" She fell beneath the ground, reappeared behind him, and pulled him away just as the rocket impacted the ground. She brought him back up a safe distance away and they observed the small crater left behind. "And to think, that could've been you," she said dryly. Robin pulled her down to avoid a few stray bullets and smiled.

"I missed you." He patted her shoulder and rejoined the battle. Starfire observed with growing frustration as even an inexperienced girl helped to dwindle the numbers of her forces. She saw Robin climb out from behind the brush and allowed her instincts to take over. She hovered off the ground and flew straight towards him. Robin only grabbed the hilt of his sword when she scooped him up and carried him off. Cyborg shot a silver dart into the eye of his latest opponent then glanced skyward.

"Ohhh crap."

--------

Robin and Starfire flew low to the ground at breakneck speed. The initial shock of being taken had forced Robin to let of his sword. As the ground beneath him moved by in a blur he reached for his weapon yet again. Nightingale noticed this and released her hold of him. Robin narrowly cleared a stone wall and tumbled across the ground in a ball. He hit a stone step and his sword stuck in the ground not far from him. It took him a few seconds to move a hand to the back of his neck and rub a sore spot. With a painful groan his got to his feet and looked about. She'd brought him to the very spot where he realized it was Starfire he'd been chasing all this time. His eyes then fell on his sword. He shifted his eyes about warily; Nightingale was nowhere to be seen. 'Did she just leave me for dead?'

"No way it's that easy," Robin told himself. He slowly walked toward his blade keeping notice of everything around him. Every snap of a twig or moving leaf sent a chill down his spine. 'What am I afraid of?' He was so close to it he needed only to reach out and grab it.

"You should have taken your leave." He heard a soft whisper. He kept his hand but a few inches from the hilt. He waited for her to make a sound but seemed to wait forever. He knew that in this state of mind Starfire was no longer Starfire and she wasn't bound to make anything above a whisper.

"I want to help you Star," said Robin to the air around him. He steadily began inching toward his weapon. "You're not thinking clearly."

"You seem to be loosing your touch," she whispered again. Her voice seemed to be all around him. "Shall we finish what we began?" Robin wasted no more time. He took his sword in hand and held it at the ready. He would never allow himself to kill her, but he had to get through to her someway.

"Alright, Nighty, we'll do it your way." He moved around looking carefully at every crack and crevice. She seemed to use the shadows themselves to her advantage. Robin twirled he blade to better get his bearings.

"You lack the patience of a true hunter." There it was again, the whisper that made his hair stand on end, 'but why?' Nightingale moved swiftly above him through the air, stopping only make sure he was still in the same place. "You must hunt with reverence." Sensing that she had begun to toy with him Robin resolved to remain in the same spot. "If you do not respect your prey, you will become the prey."

"Good advice, but if you respect me why don't you come out and fight." He thought he saw her beneath an archway but as soon as he blinked she was gone. "You're not afraid of me are you?" He challenged a little playfully. He heard a soft crunch behind him and hesitated before turning in place. Nightingale stood out in the open with a smile on her face.

"Of course I am," she said coolly. "But do we not all have fear for something? Even yourself?" Robin stood taken by surprise somewhat, something that did not go unnoticed. "I sense you fear most what you have fought against your entire life." Using her vampiric speed she zipped right into Robin's face. "Let's find out!" She kneed him hard in the stomach sending him flying backwards. Robin quickly centered himself and landed on his feet. No sooner had he touched down than Nightingale was upon him again. She kicked away his sword and they engaged fluidic hand to hand combat. He bent backward to avoid a sudden shot from her eyes. Robin swept her feet out from under her making her fall backwards. With another quick movement he caught her by the waist as if dipping her at the end of a dance. He bent closer to her and allowed his other hand to stroke her hair.

"We don't need to do this Star." She reached up and to his cheek.

"Maybe not." They straightened up and stared at each other. Nightingale then suddenly pulled him forward and spoke in his ear. "Maybe so," she hissed. She locked Robin in her grasp and prepared to dive into his neck. Two shots were heard and he felt her jerk. Starfire's grasp weakened almost immediately. Robin pulled her away and found her deeply unconscious. Moving down her back he saw two well placed darts and soon saw the shooter approaching. Cyborg walked out of the archway into the courtyard closely followed by Raven and Liz.

"How many times you gonna let that girl almost bite you." Robin tilted his head in an almost mortified way. There was a flash of light in the clouds overhead followed by a loud boom. Within seconds Raven formed a black canopy to shield them from the torrential rain.

"So, indoors anybody?"

* * *

There simply was nowhere else to go for the moment other than what rooms were left intact of the ruined castle. There were a few discomforts that came in toe with lodging in an old castle. One was that at the time it was built there was no such thing as central heating. Second the window in the medium sized room they chose was wide open and allowed large gusts of wind to blow through. Cyborg solved that problem as best he could by setting large pieces of stone before the window. It blocked out large enough portions of the wind so the fire they built did a fair job of keeping them warm.

"Why didn't you show me this earlier?" asked Robin as he gave the sleeping Starfire a dose of the synthetic plasma. "I could've used this a long time ago."

"Hey you can't just use these things right out of the tube, they need to be tested and retested and tested one more time just because."

"So it does work doesn't it," asked Liz eyeing Starfire warily.

"Yes of course of it works," replied Cyborg with slight effrontery. After making the slow injection Robin set the used syringe aside and rubbed her hand. He then looked around at each of them and let out a short chuckle.

"Looks like we're only missing one."

"Or two," said Raven.

"What?"

"Never mind," she disregarded shaking her head. Cyborg then passed out some rations he had stored away.

"I don't get it Raven can't you just find BB telepathically."

"It's a little more complicated than that," replied Raven as she ate cold chunks of meat.

"That time Robin was seeing Slade everywhere you found him no problem."

"He was in the tower Cyborg."

"What difference does it make?" Raven looked up at him and set her food aside.

"Okay, project me a world map." Cyborg's shoulder light popped up but projected an image instead of a beam of light. A flat map of world floated before them. "Now look at every town of every city of every country simultaneously right now." He paused and darted his eyes about the map then shut it off with a humbled shrug.

"Alright I get it, can't look at the whole world all at once."

"Besides, I don't think I've gotten back to where I can search such a wide area just yet."

"Well until you do why don't you tell us what you've been doing all these years," suggested Robin. "I met up with Cyborg a few days after the take-over but…I didn't see you, Beast Boy, or Starfire at all." Raven looked as though she'd actually been wanting to talk about this the whole time. She beckoned them to come closer and they did.

"We took the subway like you said; unfortunately it didn't go quite as planned."

_The ground overhead shook and thundered like a tremendous storm was raging above. The endless lines of panicking citizens moved past Raven and Beast Boy as they ran down the stairs toward the trains. Beast Boy glanced back and noticed they were minus three friends._

_"Raven we lost them!" She turned back and scanned the constantly moving crowd any sign of them. As Raven knew Cyborg would be the only one she could plainly see in such a tumultuous crowd she descended back to floor. Beast Boy had moved against the wall to allow people to pass by him. She landed beside him and shook her head._

_"I don't see them, they probably took another route."_

_"What we're just supposed to keep going without them!"_

_"We won't be much good to them later if we're trapped in some caved-in tunnel, we need to keep moving." She urged Beast Boy on with her and they rejoined the crowd's current. The over packed trains departed from the tracks one after the other. Some people, desperate to leave, attempted to leap onto departing trains. A few people misgauged the distance and not only missed the train but only landed on the third electrified rail. _

_"Oh man I hate long lines," muttered Beast Boy. The whole subway shook with ferocious strength. Portions of the hollowed out tunnels began to collapse upon the fleeing people. Raven shielded what she could as long as she could but the deafening crashes and pounding chunks of rock made it difficult to concentrate. Beast Boy looked up at the shield protecting him and a couple hundred other people and noticed a young boy in the tracks and outside the shield. Without thinking he ran out from under Raven's barrier._

_"Beast BOY!" She called after him but couldn't move. He jumped down into the track and gorilla form picked him and climbed out. He quickly slid back under the shield just as an immense cave in overtook the subway._

"The tunnels were collapsing everywhere…there wasn't anywhere for anyone to go," said Raven agonizingly. "There's no telling how long I was out, but when I woke up I felt like I was drowning."

_Raven opened her eyes with a gasp. She lay in a cavern barely big enough to fit herself in. She managed to find a tiny flash light among her things and illuminated the space around her. The tiny light shined around her face and didn't brighten much of the even tinier cavern. Raven tired with all her might to steady her breathing but found it almost impossible. The tight space, darkness, silence, and absence of a single soul was enough to terrify anyone._

_"B-Beast Boy?" There was nothing. She was positioned in such a way that she was unable to wipe away the tears now coming to her eyes. "Beast Boy," she called again. Raven closed her eyes trying to regain control of herself. The space was small, that meant her amount of air was getting lower every time she breathed in and out. Having finally steadied herself Raven did the only thing she could do and began phasing through the sections of rock. She kept moving and moving until she finally emerged into a large open area. The larger cavern was big enough to house a few office buildings and seemed to stretch for miles. Raven stood up and took a few steps toward the endless mouth of the tunnel._

_"BEAST BOY!" She shouted. Her voice echoed numerous times but it remained only her voice. Her shoulders sagged in despair until the cold silence was broken by a faint thud. She looked about and heard it again, then again, and again. Soon she began to hear it in a pattern. Raven listened carefully and followed it to a pile not far from where she came out. She put her ear against the rock and listened._

_Knock-Knock-Knock_

_She smiled broadly and began levitating the rocks away, careful though as not to weaken the walls. Ignoring how tired she now felt, Raven continued to move away large portions of rock until she found a hole no bigger than a softball. She scrambled down to it and brushed away some loose rocks._

_"Beast Boy?" she asked hopefully into the hole. More silence spoke back to her and she began to wonder if she was too late. A gloved hand then moved out of the hole and she quickly grasped it. "Hold on Beast Boy I'm coming!" Within seconds of taking his hand Raven cleared away enough of the rock for him to climb out. She helped him to his feet and threw her arms around him. "What did you think you were doing?"_

_"Didn't do much good though," she heard Beast Boy reply grimly. She finally looked past him and saw a little arm lying motionless. "It was the shock." Raven parted from him held his cheek._

_"You did what you could." Beast Boy nodded halfheartedly and sat down on a nearby boulder._

"Despite his best efforts he wasn't able to keep the boy alive. But for what it's worth he survived a few hours longer because of Beast Boy." They all sat utterly entranced by Raven's storytelling. Cyborg finally blinked and cleared his throat.

"We..uh..never even thought of trying to find you guys in the subways. We figured they'd be completely filled in."

"For the most part they were, but we eventually found a lower set of tunnels that seemed unaffected by the cave-ins and ran in length underneath the city."

"Well that's good," said Robin.

"Actually that turned out to be a bit of a bad idea."

_They walked in the dark maze-like tunnels for hours and hours. There didn't seem to be an end in sight no matter how far they walked. What little light they carried was slowly going out and hunger was starting to dawn on them._

_"You know, this would go a lot better if we had a bag of cheetos or something," said Beast Boy allowing a rat to scurry past him._

_"We'll probably find a way out sooner or later," reassured Raven._

_"Riggghhht, course we will." Raven opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by a hair-raising sound off in the distance. "What was that?"_

_"Nothing, I'm sure it was nothing." They heard it again and it unmistakably a animalistic howl. Beast Boy scratched the back of his head cynically._

_"Are you really really sure?" They both stared down the narrow passage and gulped anxiously._

"It turns out that Beast Boy and I had accidentally made our way into the refuge of the last few hundred Likens, survivors of the Liken/Nocturna war." Robin, Cyborg, and Liz felt taken aback.

"Likens…as in……Werewolves," asked Liz with a shaky voice. Robin and Cyborg regarded her curiously and she quickly calmed herself.

"Yes, there weren't very many left over after thousands of years of war. They made their underground and lay low ever since. As you can imagine at first we were pretty freaked out and we thought they were trying to kill us. As it turns out they thought we were trying to act covertly against them. But we didn't find that out until after we actually talked with them."

"You actually talked to them?" asked Liz disdainfully. They all looked at her peculiarly . "I mean…you weren't afraid to talk with them?"

"Well for a while, but it you'd be surprised how alike our goals are to theirs."

"But how long did it take for all you to sit down and just talk." Raven nodded agreeably.

"It did take a while."

_"Will you just sit down and keep quiet!" Said Raven in a hushed tone._

_"Well I wish they'd just come after us instead of howling and freaking us out and what not. I mean this is getting kinda boring." He said down across from her. She looked at him strangely grabbing his attention. "What?"_

_"I'm sitting here worried about getting mauled by giant wolves and you're worried about being bored?" He considered her question for a long moment then finally nodded._

_"Yes." Raven rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Raven we can take em'."_

_"Beast Boy we don't even know how many of **them** there are. There could dozens maybe even hundreds of them down here." A sudden and loud growl broke their conversation. They both stood up so fast they almost left their skin behind. Along with their loud heartbeats they began to hear the growl more frequently. "I think it's time to go."_

_"Okay." Beast Boy didn't even argue. They swiftly ran down a tunnel veering off from the original. Not long after made their course change a large hairy paw stomped down into a puddle. They ran as fast as they possibly could without loosing notice of each other. Beast Boy's foot caught on a small rock and he fell forward. Raven heard him fall and turned back. While helping him up she dropped her light in the sandy water. He fished around for his own but found it broken when he landed on it. "Damn it! Hold on a sec I found yours." He flicked the switch but it didn't light._

_"Batteries are dead," concluded Raven irritably._

_"Naa all you gatta do is hit it a few times." He patted the little flash light about three times and it quickly lit up. "There you see." He turned around and illuminated the howling snout of their pursuer. _

"NOOO!" Raven suddenly shouted out loud amidst her story and looked about wildly. Cyborg and Robin dashed over to her and tired holding her down. "BEAST BOY BEHIND YOU!" They gave her a sedative and she calmed. Liz gaped at her opened mouthed.

"Can anyone try to tell me what just happened?"

"Raven sometimes sees emotions, thoughts, or memories like flashes before her eyes. I think she got a little too into her story telling." He took a gentle hold of her wrist. "Damn her pulse is high, we're lucky she didn't have a heart attack." Robin set her down and they covered her up.

"What do you suppose happened?" asked Liz.

"She might tell us wakes back up."

"Might?"

"Would you want to talk about it?" Liz felt beside herself and volunteered to look after Raven. Robin meanwhile heard a faint breathing behind him. He swiveled around to find Starfire sitting up. "Star?" She locked eyes with him and stopped dead. "How are you feeling?"

"I…" She mouthed wordlessly and stood up. "I have to go." His eyes followed her and he awkwardly got to his feet.

"Go? Go where? It's pouring rain right now." Starfire began to open a window to fly out of when Robin took her arm. "You can't leave Star." She gave him a fearful look. "I just found you again, you can't leave." She looked back out the window still debating on her snap decision. "Besides you'll get struck by lighting if you fly in this mess." Starfire finally stepped away from the wooden shutter. He led her by the arm back to the fire and they sat down. "What's wrong with you?"

"Surely you have begun to sense it, that I have developed two distinct personalities." Robin pitched a twig into the fire.

"Yeah, but that hardly matters to me."

"It does not terrify you that at any moment I could become dangerously psychotic?" Robin studied her for a second then chuckled lightly.

"You're overreacting Star, we can keep it under control and you know it."

"But Robin-"

"Ah! We can do it." She went from fearful to slightly affronted and turned away from him. He looked over at her and shook his head hopelessly. "What?"

"You simply refuse to understand no matter how much I implore you, who among us has been a vampire I believe it is I."

"Starfire I do understand, you're afraid of Nightingale winning over you again. But if Cyborg can keep coming up with the syn-plasma you'll be just fine."

"And if he cannot keep a steady dose?" Robin opened his mouth to answer but fell short. "You see, you do not take into account everything Robin." She let her hand run over his and moved close to him. "I care for you, so much it is painful at times." Robin nodded as he indeed knew what that felt like. "And then…there is this other person inside me, who would gladly watch you die horribly." The words seemed to surprise even her for she collapsed into his chest and began crying. "I don't want her to hurt you." He wrapped his arms around her.

"She won't, because she's not coming back."

* * *

ELSEWHERE………….

A wine glass smashed against the wall and shattered. Rafael snapped his fingers a human familiar gave him a new one and filled it up with said beverage. He then bent down and began cleaning up. Rafael tapped his ear and pointed to the vampire standing before him.

"You're going to have to repeat that." The vampire hissed curtly

"The Dragon has taken Nightingale." Rafael set his glass down and adopted a semi-confused demeanor.

"Well where'd he take her? It's not as though there are any good movies playing this week are there? Are you not a member of her personal guard?"

"I am."

"Then am I correct in assuming you failed miserably in your soul duty to protect your mistress YOU USELESS SHIT!" He narrowed his eyes at Rafael. "You have not only failed Nightingale you failed me as well." He turned and began walking away. Rafael hit the button under his desk and the doors closed. "I don't seem to recall saying you could leave just yet."

"I must find my mistress."

"While your newly found devotion is touching it is not needed. Nightingale is more than capable of dealing with the Dragon; he is after all only human." He said with a smirk. He stood up and motioned for the vampire to come closer. "Do one simple job and I will consider you failure to be a loose end to be dealt with later."

"What job?"

"Contact the Red Wolf; inform them I am about to test Isard's latest creation. They will know what I mean," he added noting the vampire's confusion. He re-opened the doors. The vampire stood in place for a moment as if wondering if it was actually safe to leave. "Now go," said Rafael with a leer. He quickly left as did Rafael's familiar. Out of the shadows stepped Sebastian.

"Red Wolf?" Rafael nearly crushed his new glass at his rushed frustration.

"Sebastian they may come a day when you will regret having constantly intruded upon me."

"Calm yourself my friend, ze are dangerous times must look out for anozer."

"Sebastian, leave right now."

"Ze Red Wolf are renegade revolutionists, Nightingale is most likely singing like her namesake, and ze humans of Rome grow bolder still. If I were ze gambler that Amon stupidly is I would surmise zat you are, as ze Americans say, screwed."

"Sebastian you see everything in black and white. The state affairs cannot always be simply good or simply bad, things must waiver from time to time. And so what if Nightingale is saying things?" He sipped his wine. "She knows nothing that could jeopardize us, and before my good friend Richard smell the scent of death descending upon him and his quaint city I will and instigate a hurricane God himself cannot stop."

"Promises, promises…"

"You worry too much Sebastian is basically what I'm trying to tell you. Now, summon the council to our new location." He set a vial filled with a clear liquid onto his desk. "I believe it is time I revealed my gift our brethren." Sebastian eyed the vial for a moment then finally left Rafael alone. The vampire Sovereign removed his pocket watch and though his aim was to check the time his eyes fell upon a photo of 'Nightingale'. "You needn't worry my dear, I will save you."

* * *

REJOIING OUR HEROES……………

Throughout the night they all fell asleep one by one and the storm slowly blew over. Morning came with the sounds of birds welcoming the new day. The rays of the sun began to seep into their room. Starfire lay with Robin in their spot by the dead fire. She lay sleeping soundly not knowing that the shining light was slowly but surely creeping toward her through the window she had left open.

* * *

Now that I'm finally not sick (damn flu) I can get back to my stories. Sorry I kept you waiting. Also everything having to do with the 'Red Wolf' is credited to Koriand'r Star who allowed me to burrow the characters. Thanks for reading so far. Laters! 


	10. The Red Wolf

Sorry you had to wait so long for this (stupid wesite).I hope I made a chapter worth the wait. Next episode in my season comes out tomorrow. Laters!

Thanks for all the reviews! **LilyoftheValley4, Hollyberries230, Realfanficts, TheQueenofSerpants, Valda, Samanthe2121, Das Uberman, Pipikle, Strodgfrgf, TheXRealXStarfire, Jadare, Rose Red2.0, TTHPFan, Crimson Black, Roi-Tan, Samson, Koriand'r Star, Ixtprincessxlala.**

* * *

Chapter Ten

The Red Wolf

Throughout the night they all fell asleep one by one and the storm slowly blew over. Morning came with the sounds of birds welcoming the new day. The rays of the sun began to seep into their room. Starfire lay with Robin in their spot by the dead fire. She lay sleeping soundly not knowing that the shining light was slowly but surely creeping toward her through the window she had left open. With a stir and a dreamy sigh her arm moved on its own over his chest and rested there comfortably. Within moments the sun's rays reached the tips of her feet.

"Hmm?" She stirred once again as a long forgotten feeling spread through her. She peeked open her eyes and they gradually widened with fear as she spotted her sunlit foot. "AARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" She screamed terribly while scrambling away into a darkened corner. Her cry woke the others without effort.

"What the-" Robin looked about bewilderedly until he found Starfire cringing behind him. "Starfire what's wrong?" He asked urgently.

"There's your answer," pointed a sleepy Cyborg. He guided Robin's vision to the pool of sunlight. Robin immediately snapped his head back to Starfire.

"Are you okay! Does it still hurt!" Starfire seemed a bit confused.

"There-there is…no pain." He blinked a few times.

"What?"

"I assumed I felt such terror the pain was masked for the moment, but now that my fear has waned I feel nothing."

Raven moved toward Starfire. "Take your boot off Star." Starfire looked up at her somewhat taken aback.

"For what purpose?" Raven rolled her eyes somewhat.

"So I can check for any wounds and if I find anything I can do something about it." Starfire shifted her eyes.

"Oh." She removed her footwear allowing Raven to look over her. Raven held Starfire's foot and scanned for anything amiss. Her mouth parted slightly as she looked and looked but found nothing.

"This is impossible," she whispered.

"What is?" voiced Liz. She looked between Starfire and Raven. She gave Starfire the go-ahead to put her boot back on and stood up.

"Ultraviolet rays, or sunlight, is harmful to a vampire pretty much immediately upon contact. Now granted Starfire was only exposed here for a second or two but there would have been a burn, or an abrasion..or..or…something." Raven's words staggered a bit. Starfire smoothly ran a hand over the spot that should have been harmed. Robin rubbed his chin.

"Starfire…" She looked up at him. He walked into the sunlight and held out his hand in a gesture to join him. Starfire's eyes widened again and she shook her head madly.

"Robin have you taken leave of your senses! If I enter the light I will die."

"That's what you've been told anyway," said Robin flatly. She continued to eye the light with serious apprehension. "Come on Star just one second, I promise the moment it starts hurt'n you can jump back and I'll never ask you of something like this again. What'ya say?" Starfire gave it some actual thought. One the one hand she trusted Robin completely and his judgment with her life, on the other hand he has gone totally nuts once before. With a dreadful gulp Starfire stretched out her hand and began walking toward Robin. Cyborg, Raven, and Liz watched her without saying a word. The only sounds came from the light click Starfire's feet made on the floor. She stopped when her fingers were millimeters from the edge of the light. "You can do it," said Robin with a smile. She smiled back and took a bounding step forward. She closed her eyes tight shut in preparation for the agony she knew she regretted having let herself suffer.

"Ummm, Starfire?" She heard Raven's voice break her thoughts and she squinted one eye open.

"Yes?"

"Just in case you're the slightest bit confused…you're not burning up." Starfire blinked both of her eyes open and looked about. "At all." All stood in fantastic wonder as Starfire walked past Robin and up to the open window. The birds chirped as she slowly closed her eyes and smiled as the sun bathed its light on her. She reached up to her face in an attempt to almost rub the warmth all over her. She finally stepped away having her fill.

"I-I have not felt nor even seen the sun in years, I wish I could tell you how this is possible but for now that is truly irrelevant to me," she said through giggle.

"It makes sense actually," said Cyborg.

"How so?" asked Robin.

"Well think about it, her starbolts are basically concentrated blasts of solar energy. If in keeping with that shouldn't she have already melted her own hands off, not to mention the damage done by her eye beams?"

"Could your unique anatomy account for this?" inquired Liz. Starfire shrugged.

"It is possible; there are a number of variables that could have contributed." Robin took a quick look out the window.

"Well Star I'm glad you can walk around in the sun because we really can't stay here all that long." Raven arched a brow.

"Expecting company?"

"Probably, since its daylight the sovereigns will have their familiars running around looking for us. The fact that you're with us now," he said toward Starfire. "Will give them all the provocation they need to openly declare an invasion of Rome."

"But do you plan to do once we get there?" asked Liz. "Taking her to Rome might insinuate a sort of 'Helen of Troy' motif."

"She makes a good point Robin," said Raven.

"First of all, I'm not going to let Starfire get sucked back into the hands of that psycho vampire. Second, while all the sovereigns want to see Rome conquered, or leveled, there are some among them who would rather keep things stable for the time being. Remember time isn't really an issue for them so they can be as patient as they need to."

"A destabilization may be closer than you realize," said Starfire.

"Say what?" persisted Cyborg.

"Just before I helped Robin escape Amon approached me with an invitation to join a coup he and Lao Su are planning."

"You mean an actual revolution within the Nocturna Council?" asked Robin anxiously. "Against Rafael?" Starfire nodded.

"Yes, as I understand it he is soon to reveal a plan of some sort to dispense Rome with an unheard of advantage for his forces and anyone else who stands behind him."

"Are there any others interested in fighting Rafael?" asked Liz. Starfire eyed her strangely before answering.

"Nnnot that I am aware…"

"Well I think you were right Rob about getting out of here," said Cyborg from the window. They all turned in his direction. His ocular implants zoomed out from a tree line as he spotted a band of familiars headed in their direction. "I've got a feeling this place won't be so private for much longer.

"Alright guys you heard him, we need to move and pronto. Let's go." They gathered up their stuff and made post haste out the back entrance. As they took their leave Raven's mind went back to the night before when she told their story. She mentally cursed herself for letting her powers get the better of her but also felt that was in the past.

She sighed. "I shouldn't have let you go, just be safe Beast Boy. Wherever you are." Raven glanced up at the sky then rejoined her friends.

* * *

ELSEWHERE………… 

A shaking hand pulled the crust off a moldy piece of bread. Beast Boy passed the feast to a woman and divided up the bread to allow two children to share it. With his trembling hand he reached into his pocket and pulled out a capsule filled with pills. He popped two in his mouth and stuffed away the plastic container. His hair was dirty and matted. Splotches of mud dotted parts of his clothes and his face.

"Why don't you simply fly away from this place?" asked an old man. Beast Boy rested his head against a wooden post with a sigh of despair.

"I gave up awhile ago." A distant call was then heard through the evening wind. They stood up and began walking. "What about you Jacob? You never thought of making a run for it?" Jacob snickered and rubbed his chapped and dried lips.

"Because I could very well die in the next few seconds, why go to the trouble of running." With that he, Beast Boy, and twenty others left a rickety barracks and proceeded along a high and heavily guarded barbed wire fence. They marched in a straight line as the guards walking along side them ordered them to. Beast Boy heard one man fall out of exhaustion a few twenty feet behind him. He made no effort to look back as his prediction was made true from the echoing single shot. A guard swiftly walked past them stuffing his pistol back into his holster. In a way Jacob made a good point, why tire one self if chances were good that one's life would end within the next few moments. On and on they marched around the camp for no reason other than to weed out the weak and condemned. From the safety of his shaded house the warden, a vampire, watched the various lines of prisoners march endlessly throughout the camp. He eyed Beast Boy suspiciously as his group passed close by. He gave a nod to the guard closest to him. The guard speed walked up behind Beast Boy, yelled something in his native tongue and hit him hard off the back with his club.

"Ahhhhh!" Beast Boy arched his back and collapsed to the ground. Knowing that if he didn't rise back up within the next second the guard would take his head, he scrambled about the ground. The guard reached for the hilt of his sword just as Beast Boy got to his feet and stepped back in line. "Not today," he muttered. He sent a look up at the warden. The Japanese vampire narrowed his eyes at the look and waved off another guard. Though he didn't know it at the time, at the end of his march Beast Boy would spend the next few days in solitary confinement.

* * *

BACK WITH OUR HEROES…………….. 

The journey to Rome was of course as slow and continuous as ever. Once in a while they would be forced to lay low to avoid being seen by passing familiars or simply hide from vampires trying to find Starfire. At the moment however they were forced to take cover that apparently had been comprised.

"How do they keep finding us!" Growled Cyborg through his teeth. He peeked over the edge of their cover to get another look at the five vampires closing in on them. The full moon shone brightly over the landscape giving both sides more than enough light.

"It doesn't matter now," said Robin smoothly unsheathing his sword. The others prepared themselves accordingly. "Star, have you ever attacked another vampire with your starbolts?"  
"No I never considered it necessary," she said while injecting herself with her daily dose of syn-plasma.

"Well I think now it's as necessary as ever." Starfire lit up her fists as well as her eyes. "Alright on three; one…two-" Starfire issued a battle cry and flew out of their cover. "Three," finished Robin grimly. One vampire held his arms up to tell his comrades the battle belonged to him. Starfire touched down before him and they stared at one another for a moment. Showing his fangs he hissed ferociously only to have her hiss back and round house kick him across the jaw. The others parted to allow him to fly past them. Starfire fired a well placed shot directly as his stomach. He screamed only for a second then burned to ashes. Robin and the others gazed partly slack-jawed at Starfire's battle mode. Robin glanced back at his friends as they readied themselves.

"Can't let her have all the fun." Cyborg ducked his head as a snicker escaped him and they joined Starfire against the vampire group.

* * *

THE NOCTURNA COUNCIL……………. 

Rafael sat talking silently with Dressler and Alexei. Amon and Lao periodically sent worried glances toward each other. Sebastian had announced the council's summit so abruptly if gave fear that Rafael had learned something.

"Asmodeus," croaked Lao. Rafael halted his conversation and looked at him. "You have kept us waiting for one half hour, why have you summoned us?" Rafael shrugged his shoulders.

"I was lonely." Lao looked away exasperatedly. Rafael laughed out loud and sat up straight. "Oh come now Lao have the centuries eroded your sense of humor?"

"It only seems like a waste of time," added Amon. "I'm prepared to leave if you do not present something within the next few moments." Rafael smiled lewdly.

"Within the next few moments I will be accepting your apologies, my friend." He removed a vial filled with clear liquid and set it in front of him. They all moved forward in their seats to get a closer look at it.

"And we are looking at what?" asked Saladin. Rafael said nothing but toggled a switch under his section of desk. At once a piece of the roof began opening exposing the light of the sun. Within an instant all of them, save Rafael, jumped back four giant steps.

"Have you gone MAD!"

"What is the meaning of this!" He put up his hands to silence them.

"Please, please….you're all far too quick to judge. What few here realize is that long ago I began a quest; a quest to lead our people out of secrecy and to the dominant position that we have today." As he spoke they steadily grew calm. "Strong as we are however we have always been plagued by a number of crippling weaknesses that have all but hindered total dominion of the world."

"What are you saying Asmodeus?" inquired Dressler.

"We were never meant to scurry in dark allies like rats and vermin, the world has always been rightfully ours." He paused and walked about his colleagues. "Humanity, it has always had a single overpowering advantage over us…" He stared at the sunlight circle in the middle of the room. He slowly began walking forward; all the while the other sovereigns regarded him with absolute lunacy. He finally stepped into the light and looked upward. Even Alexei, the silent sovereign, gaped in amazement. Rafael eyed each vampire leader. "Until now." They broke into applause utterly in awe.

"How is zis possible?" persisted Sebastian. Rafael closed the roof, retrieved the vial, and held it up for all to see.

"Gene therapy my friends, the specific genome of ultraviolet immunity that occurs in the next evolution of our kind can be harvested and reproduced."

"And such manipulation would grant us the ability to walk under the sun?" asked a very eager Saladin. Rafael set the vial back down with a smug grin.

"And perhaps more." Lao on the other hand, who had not applauded, eyed the vial suspiciously.

"How have you done this?" Rafael looked down at him with a smile.

"With help."

--------

Five vampires walked down the long hallway toward the council room. Their long coats flowed behind them giving the effect they floated on air. The one in the lead was a woman, dressed in a deep red button uniform partially covered by her coat. He long black hair was tied in a pony tail that hung down to her waist. Her associates all had a mark tattooed on the side of their neck; a mark resembling a wolf.

--------

Lao stood up so suddenly his chair buckled behind him. "How could you! How could you consort with the tainted one!"

"Can you not see the benefits far out way pride and prejudice? We are on the eve of a glorious step toward what we always deserved." Four evenly spaced knocks grabbed everyone's attention. Rafael didn't look away from Lao but merely signaled a subordinate behind him. He opened the door and allowed the group to enter. "I present to you Isard Triton and the Red Wolf." Isard stepped away from her associates and stared each sovereign in the eye; they stared back with a mixture of hate and apprehension."

"You're true to your word Asmodeus," she said not looking away from them. She snickered and looked back at him. "The warmest of welcomes." Dressler slammed his fist on the table making a sizable dent. He slowly stood with flaming eyes.

"Consorting with the tainted one is heresy! You are indeed a fool Asmodeus is you believe I will submit to this ruined flaw of life." Isard cast a look at Rafael as if asking for permission which he gave with a simple hand gesture. She smiled and removed her long coat, then undid her hair and allowed it to flow about her. The effect was astounding, it was if a dark aura surrounded and empowered her. Dressler's mouth parted somewhat as he felt himself almost feeling weak.

"Oh my dear Fortinbras," she cooed sensually as she approached him. "Why must you, why must all of you, seem bent on hurting my feelingsss." She hissed the last word just for intimidation. "You brand me as a traitor to our species when in fact the traitors are actually among yourselves." Lao looked frantically over at Rafael who simply smiled back. Upon Isard snapping her fingers Lao was hoisted out of his seat and thrown to the middle at her feet. He rose to his knees and she bent down to his level. "You could have at least waited for just a little while," she whispered. Lao stared back into her eyes with pure loathing.

"Know this heathen; if the council does not find you…the Dragon will!" She took his face in hand and squeezed as tightly as she could.

"I'm…counting…on it." She released him and stepped out of the middle. "You have one more," she said as she passed Rafael. Her cohorts loyally followed her out, one grabbing the coat she'd left behind, and then closed the doors behind them. Lao gazed over at Rafael.

"Asmodeus…please-"

"Goodbye Lao." He toggled the switch under his desk again and Lao saw the roof beginning to open. His strength appeared to have been siphoned somehow for he felt unable to move until it was too late. The bright light shown down upon him and he began screaming horribly. Smoke rose from his body as every part of him scorched and burned Amon closed his eyes and did his best to ignore the ensuing spectacle. Within moments Lao's screams died down and the whole of his body was nothing more than a dark and charred statue. Rafael allowed the roof to close and walked behind the dead vampire. He then bent down and blew the ashened remained to dust. Amon swallowed hard then saw Rafael looking over at him.

"You didn't I would forget about you did you?" At once Rafael's men brought Amon in the middle right where Lao's ashes littered the floor. The treacherous vampire cast a frightful look upwards. "Oh no you don't," said Rafael. Amon snapped his head back down.

"What do you mean?"

"Lao at least had the strength to stay true to his convictions; it pains me slightly to have had to destroy such a noble vampire. You however, I will most gladly snuff out. But…" He held his hand behind him and was given a pair of needle-nose pliers. "You will die without your honor." Amon tried to move away instantly but was held at bay. Dressler looked uneasily at the vampire next to him then over at Saladin. Rafael clicked the pliers then motioned to the one on Amon's left. The vampire received so hard a blow across the face he went limp long enough for them to force his mouth open and hold it there. Rafael wasted no time and with Amon's painful cries yanked his two fangs from his mouth. The two guards released Amon's shoulders and walked past him. The vampire held his trembling hands to his blood stained mouth. Rafael walked back to his seat and pocketed the pliers. "Not here, our floor as been stained enough today." The guards returned to each of Amon's sides and dragged him out of their midst. A mute, Alexei could only stare after his fallen colleague.

"Now," said Rafael displaying Amon's fangs on the table fall to see. "Would anyone else attempt to fill their shoes?" None answered his question. "Didn't think so." He swept the fangs off his desk and they clattered about the floor.

"A-And what of Nightingale, she is still a captive yes?" asked Sebastian.

"Yes our dear Nightingale is still missing but rest assured she will be found and returned to us. In the meantime I suggest you begin making preparations to mass produce the gene therapy for you forces."

Dressler straightened himself in his seat. "You realize to produce an experimental drug on such a grand scale would take months, years even?" Rafael nodded agreeably.

"I am aware, but Isard has methods for various tasks that would impress you."

"I believe you are dancing with fire allowing the tainted one to walk in our midst," warned Saladin. "Mark my words Asmodeus she will be the death of us all and when you are the only one that remains of us you will rue the day you opened our doors to her."

"We will see."

* * *

JOINING RAVEN……………….. 

Raven floated about the trees in a nearby forest. The battle had forced them to become separated as each one dealt with their own foe. She darted her eyes about as every snap of a twig grabbed her attention. Above her from a thick branch her vampiric enemy sat perched waiting for her to move into his trap. As she drew closer and closer he silently made his way down the lower branches. He allowed her to pass by just so slightly and leapt from the branch. In an instant Raven picked up on his approach and caught him in mid air with her powers.

"Nice try," she mouthed. She spun around and threw him against another nearby tree. Raven formed a black energy spike between her hands and pierced her foe's stomach. His voice failed him upon his body turning to lifeless ash.

"Raven!" She turned and saw Robin running up to her. "You okay?"

"Better then him," she said looking down at the vampire's smoky remnants. "Where are the others?"

"That's kinda why I was looking for you," said Robin looking about their surroundings. "We got spread pretty thin, you the first one I've come across.

"Why don't you just raise Cyborg on the comm. link?" she asked with a clear note of obviousness.

"I've been trying but something seems to be jamming it somehow. In any case I'm glad I found you, can you do a short sweep with a five mile radius?"

"Five miles?"

"I figure they couldn't have gone father than that."

"I'll see what I can do," she said getting into a cross-legged sitting position. While she chanted her words Robin attempted his comm. link again but was once more disappointed with the outcome. The signal was being blocked y an unknown source but that was least of his worries at the moment. He had no way of knowing if Starfire had been taken or not.

* * *

Had to stop it there for now. My apologies but you can blame my computer for me having to stop the chapter at this most inopportune moment. Oh well, all I can do right now is whine and complain about it. So I will. I'll update again soon. Laters! 


	11. Sanctuary

Its getting harder and harder for me to get these out now that my Spring semester is done and I can't routinely go to the school library anymore. But I'll do what I can, if an update is late it ain't my fault. Now…UPDATES FOR EVERYONE!

And thanks for your reviews;** Valda, Das Ubermann, Realfanficts, Koriand'r Star, TheQueenofSerpants, TTHPFan, Strodgfrgf, Samson, Samanthe2121, Roi-Tan, Rose Red2.0, Itxprincessxlala, Crimson Black.** Thanks guys!

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Sanctuary

"Raven!" She turned and saw Robin running up to her. "You okay?"

"Better then him," she said looking down at the vampire's smoky remnants. "Where are the others?"

"That's kinda why I was looking for you," said Robin looking about their surroundings. "We got spread pretty thin, you the first one I've come across.

"Why don't you just raise Cyborg on the comm. link?" she asked with a clear note of obviousness.

"I've been trying but something seems to be jamming it somehow. In any case I'm glad I found you, can you do a short sweep with a five mile radius?"

"Five miles?"

"I figure they couldn't have gone father than that."

"I'll see what I can do," she said getting into a cross-legged sitting position. While she chanted her words Robin attempted his comm. link again but was once more disappointed with the outcome. The signal was being blocked y an unknown source but that was least of his worries at the moment. He had no way of knowing if Starfire had been taken or not. Raven opened a single eye to observe him for a moment then closed it with an annoyed sigh. "Will you relax fearless leader, Starfire's probably just fine. If you don't mind me saying she probably kills these things better than you do."

"Doesn't mean I can't wor-WAIT A second!" He knelt down to her. "What do you mean she's better than-"

"I found her," interrupted Raven. She squinted her closed eyes trying to focus more. "I found _them_ actually, three miles due East."

* * *

THREE MILES EAST…………

Starfire's back hit the ground as her vampiric foe bore down on her. He came closer and hissed through his teeth.

"You must come back with me mistress." Starfire said noting but hit him in the face with her eye beams. He was blasted off of her with a pained screamed and was ashes before he returned to the ground.

"I do not appear to care." She heard a leaf crunch behind her and spun around with a raised fist.

"YO! It's just me."

"Oh Cyborg thank goodness," said Starfire lowering her fist. "I was begging to worry, where is Robin and Raven?" Cyborg spotted someone over Starfire's shoulder and backed up with his sonic cannon ready.

"Don't know but I'm betting that's not them." Starfire turned around and saw four more vampires approaching out of the nighttime mist. "Oh man! Seriously how do they keep finding us!" He and Starfire backed up for more ground. As they did a masked figure watched them high among the tree limbs. The first one charged at them using his vampiric speed but Starfire, who also had such advantages, was ready for him. She shot her eye beams directly in his stomach and he fell to his knees slowly burning. At the sight of the rest of them coming Starfire laid a heavy kick to her fallen opponent and sent him flying at the rest of them.

"Cyborg!" The half man took her signal to heart and once their foes lay in a crumpled heap tossed a UV grenade near them. It landed near the face of one of them then unfolded with a several light bursts. Starfire watched it with slight surprise and smiled as Cyborg retrieved it.

"That was, as you say, 'so cool'!" He glowed humbly.

"Well thank you kindly, designed it myself. Now have you seen Liz?" They heard what sounded like a female battle cry and ran to find it. Liz dodged a number of punches and kicks being sent her way. She swung her short sword but he caught her wrist and flipped her to the ground.

"Pathetic," he said in a scratchy voice. He took hold of her neck and picked her up off the ground. She struggled in his grip.

"I'm-not…afraid-of-you!"

"Look me in the eyes and say that." Liz kneed him in the chest and he released her with a grunt. Upon landing she back flipped and the back of her foot bucked him in the chin. As soon as she deemed it ready Liz reached for a hidden knife in a leg pouch and threw it into his throat with dead accuracy. Cyborg pushed aside his crumbling form as he and Starfire found her.

"Well look at you, girl's got skills." Liz nodded somewhat nervously and sheathed her weapons.

"I've been paying attention to Robin, that's all." Cyborg and Starfire exchanged glances.

"There you guys are." They all turned to see Robin and Raven walking up to them. "Took us a minuet to find you, must've moved a mile since I found you," said Raven.

"Maybe,' replied Cyborg.

"Everyone okay?" asked Robin. They all replied in the affirmative. "Good, then let's get out of here before something else happens." He didn't take half a step before a kunai stuck in the ground at his feet. They halted at the sight of it. "Like I was saying…" They heard faint girlish giggles. They trialed their eyes upward and saw someone sitting up on a tree limb, her face looking upward. She held one leg to her chest while allowing the other dangle off the side and swing about. Her red kitamo wrapped around her beautifully. Raven arched a brow.

"Who are you?" The mystery person only grew more mysterious as she looked down at them and they saw she wore a geisha mask. She made no response except more derisive giggles. The mask was not of normal distortion but more sleek in design while keeping the large smile and large oriental eyes. Robin's mouth dropped.

"It can't be…Cheshire? Is that you?"

"I know not of whom you speak," replied the girl.

"Okay not Cheshire. So who are you? Are the one who's been stalking us?" More giggles.

"I do only what mother tells me. You may call me Kaede." Robin and Cyborg looked at each other curiously.

"Right, and who's mother?" In the blink of an eye she left her high perch and softly touched down on the ground. She elegantly rose back up and stood still.

"Do you recall the name Xiao Su Sun?" Robin furrowed his brow in remembrance.

"Lao Su's brother? What about him?"

"You killed him didn't you?" Robin shook his head.

"What kind of a question is that? He was a vampire and I'm a vampire slay-er, it's kinda how things work around here."

"Mother taught him well, he was among her greatest students until the Council's allure and his brother pulled him away."

"Hold on, Xiao was 'mother's' apprentice?" Kaede sent him a short nod. "That doesn't make me feel pity for him you know."

"When news of his death reached mother, she was heartbroken," she said with a melancholy tone. "I am now mother's closest disciple, I would happily die for her." Raven put up her hands.

"I've seriously had enough of mother; can you tell us in plain English who you're talking about?" Kaede began to slowly approach Robin. His hand easily found the hilt of his sword. Starfire held a charged and ready fist behind her back. The smiling mask disallowed them to see any form of emotion from Kaede. She stopped just before Robin and tilted her head upwards. Her hand then moved aside her raised collar and exposed a wolf tattoo that looked more like it was branded. Robin and Starfire both narrowed their eyes at the mark. Kaede backed up and turned away from them.

"That is who mother is." With her back still to him she allowed several kunai to slip in between her fingers. "Not that said knowledge will benefit you in the afterlife." Robin pushed his sword ever so slightly out of its sheath with his thumb. Raven read Kaede's mind and threw up a bubble around them just as the masked girl let loose a whirl wind of kunai. The tinny sharp knives hit the shield like hard drops of rain. Cyborg looked around with gritted teeth and a raised cannon.

"Man she's throwing those things like a damn machine gun!"

"She can only concentrate on a single target," said Starfire. Robin removed his sword all the way.

"I wouldn't count on it. If she's as good as I think she is we can bet she aim at just about all of us. Take her down from every angle and don't stop moving even for a second, got it?"

"Got it," they all replied in unison. Robin noted every recent hit trying to pin point from where they were being thrown.

"Now Raven!" Raven dropped their shield and once again they found themselves dodging every which way to avoid the flying daggers. Kaede jumped down behind Liz and swept her feet from beneath her. Yet just as she was about to plunge her own weapon into her heart she jumped off of her and engaged Cyborg and Raven. Raven threw up small force fields to defend against Kaede's attacks. She kicked away the pale Titan and dodged a punch sent by Cyborg. She slid underneath him and used his stable frame to boost herself back up into the trees. Starfire flew up into dense foliage letting her fists light the way.

"You can't stop us." She heard a voice speak to her. Starfire whirled around in mid air among leaves. She slowly turned back around and Kaede pounced on top of her. She held the alien girl flat against a branch and filled her vision with her mask. "Why do you travel alongside them, you are their enemy."

"You are wrong!"

"Wallowing in denial is your prerogative, but sooner or later the thirst will overpower you and you will betray your friends who foolishly trust you. It is only a matter of time." Starfire's eyes glowed a furious green and she kicked Kaede off of her.

"NEVER!" Starfire formed a large ball of energy between her hands and threw it just above Kaede's head. The resulting flash did blind her somewhat but didn't have the effect Starfire was hoping for. "You-You are not-"

"A vampire? The first of many surprises I assure you." At that moment they were joined by Robin, Cyborg, Raven, and Liz all supported by black energy platforms. Kaede eyed each of them and knew her advantage was lost.

"No more games," said Robin. "You start talking right now!"

"Ohh but that would ruin so much; it was not mother's wish that we conclude things so early anyway. I just wanted to have a little bit of fun. Don't be bitter, we will surely cross paths again soon." She pulled a ball no bigger than a golf ball out of her belt and threw it against the tree. The whole of them coughed and choked from the smoke giving Kaede more than enough time to take her leave. The small group jumped down from the large tree taking in fresh air.

"S-See her anywhere?" They all looked about the landscape.

"No," said Liz. "She's gone." Cyborg pulled a lone kunai out of a portion of his leg and threw it away.

"Our day just keeps getting better and better; first we have raving ego maniac chasing after us, now these weird goons, and then there's a girl who's far as I can tell has a doll's face for a head."

"I never did like those masks," said Raven.

"Let's keep moving," said Robin. They walked onward toward their destination still with no sighting of Kaede. They hadn't gone far when curiosity pecked at their non-Titan friend.

"Did you recognize that mark on her neck?" asked Liz. Robin and Starfire glanced at each other and he nodded.

"It's the sign of the Red Wolf; I've only run into one of their operatives. To be perfectly honest I didn't think they really existed," said Robin moving his eyes along the land before them.

"Well obviously they do." He looked down at her while they walked.

"Well excuse me, the guy was alone and a little messed up in the head. I just took him for a Council bandwagon wannabe. Truth is I don't really know anything about em'. Star could probably explain though." Their heads all turned to Starfire as the floor was passed to her.

"The Red Wolf is an independent rouge group outside of the Council's power."

"So they don't answer to them?"

"Certainly not, the Sovereigns would never officially recognize them souly because of who leads them. She calls herself Isard."

"And that's who Kaede was talking about when she kept saying 'mother'," said Robin repeating the phrase insolently.

"We can assume that, yes."

"But why does the Council hate her so much?" asked Cyborg. Starfire narrowed her eyes.

"She is a blasphemous heathen, content to mingle her being with that of her enemies." They all turned to her somewhat fearfully.

"She did what now?" asked Robin. Starfire blinked and shook her head.

"I mean, she performed an act which the Council would naturally frown upon." They began walking again careful not to allow anything to resurface. "Isard drank the blood of a Lycon."

"What!" Stuttered Raven. "I don't think that's possible."

"It must be, Isard is now a daywalker not to mention many if not all of her normal attributes have been doubled."

"Kinda like you," said Robin. Starfire looked at him curiously. "You're stronger than all of them put together, mainly because you could probably bench press the tower to begin with."

"What about doll face," said Cyborg. "She didn't seem like the normal lead flunky to me. I don't know about you guys but I was sensing almost childlike devotion for a second."

"No one in their right mind could blindly follow someone like Isard," said Liz. "Right?" Robin tilted his head thoughtfully.

"Raven, you think we can count on some kind of behavior modification going on here?"

"You mean brainwashing?"

"Yeah whatever."

"As far as methods and techniques go I think we can rule out any technologically sophisticated means. Depending on the subject's will some sleep deprivation and electro-shock therapy would do the job just fine."

"Could we change the subject guys?" asked Cyborg. None of them seemed to be able to find a replacement leaving the task to Cyborg. "Hey Raven you kinda passed out the last time you were telling us about you and BB."

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. Didn't mean to startle you."

"You said you were being pursued by Lycons yes?"

"That's right; we tried to make a run for it at first, but it soon became clear that outrunning them wasn't going to be an option."

_"We're running out of room to run Raven!" Shouted Beast Boy. They ran as fast as they possibly could through the dark tunnels with the Lycons in hot pursuit. _

_"There's not much we can do about that!"_

_"Well phase up to the surface or something!"_

_"There's no telling where we'd come out, we need to keep going and maybe we'll-" They skidded to a halt as their way was blocked by a tall wolf-like creature. Beast Boy moved in front of Raven and took charge as a rhino. While narrowly missing the slightest scratch he knocked the wolf man away. Raven's hand glowed and she collapsed the tunnel behind them._

_"There, that should slow them down for a while."_

_"Or at least until Fred here wakes up," said Beast Boy. He kicked the unconscious creature forcing a grunt out of it. "YAAA! RUNNNN!" Raven rolled her eyes as Beast Boy took off in a flash. She glided along the empty tunnel._

_"Could you at least wait up for-" Her speech was cut short when she finally caught up with him and found herself surrounded. "-Me." He shrugged apologetically and they were taken down another passageway._

"They took us before the one in charge, who as it turns out is the last descendant of Fenrir; the father Lycon. They called him Reynard."

_Raven and Beast Boy sat in chairs before an empty desk. Two guards stood behind them ready to transform at a moments notice. They both stared at the floor nervously. Wanting to lighten the mood even just a little Beast Boy let out a half chuckle._

_"Boy, this wasn't how I pictured my weekend turning out." Raven looked at him out of the corner of her eye. He put up his hands defensively. Form behind them a man entered and sat down at the desk. He had shoulder length hair and had a smooth look about him._

_"I am Reynard."_

"_Nice to meet you," said Raven halfheartedly._

"_So, who sent you?" They looked at each other._

_"What?" asked the changeling._

_"Asmodeus? Sebastian? Saladin? Who?" The pair remained silent. He looked between them. "Speak." Once more he received nothing from them. "Very well, take them out of here and-"_

_"Wait!" said Raven. Reynard stayed the guard with a raised hand and beckoned her to continue. "We're not spies or assassins, we're Teen Titans."_

_"What's a Teen Titan?"_

_"Dude you really have been living under one giant rock haven't you." Reynard narrowed his eyes at him. "We protect the city that's being burnt to a crisp right now." He moved back slightly._

_"The city is being destroyed?"_

_"Why else would we come down here?" asked Raven curtly. He said nothing in response. Beast Boy leaned over to Raven and whispered just loud enough for Reynard to hear._

_"See Raven right now he's thinking 'now that I think about it...that rumbling noise probably wasn't my drier acting up'." Reynard nodded to the one behind Beast Boy and the changeling received a blow in the back of the head. "HEY! Easy Easy! I sometimes use that head."_

_"Speak no more," said Reynard. He directed attention to Raven. "No more titles, tell me who you are now."_

_"My name is Raven and this is Beast Boy."_

_"Your boyfriend?"_

_"No," they said in exact unison. The room grew unusually silent. Raven finally broke the awkward lack of noise._

_"Bottom line is we didn't come here to kill you or any other of your wolf buddies. We were trying to escape and we got separated from our friends."_

_"It is well within the realm of possibility and in all likelihood that your friends did not survive."_

_"They're tougher then you think," said Beast Boy._

_"If your friends were as powerful as you say the Council would not allow them to wander among the survivors." Raven crossed her arms._

_"Who's they? And why would **they** go to the trouble of picking out five people out of a couple billion?"_

_"A vampire's insatiable lust for power is matched only by his pompous ego."_

_"Vampires? Are you saying a bunch of vampires are the ones attacking our city?" asked Raven disbelieving._

_"Have no illusions Titan your city is one target among many. It is shaky coalition of several vampiric armies, rallied together by Rafael Asmodeus-"_

_"Sounds like a pretty bad dude." Reynard regarded him with, if possible, even less respect._

_"He has sent a number of assassins in past two hundred years to kill me and each time I displayed their heads outside my dwelling." Beast Boy's face winced slightly._

_"I'd hate to see what your Christmas tree looks like-ow!" Raven quickly kicked him in the shin._

_"What do we have to do to get out of here?" asked Raven. Reynard folded his hands on his desk and concentrated hard on Raven. She and Beast Boy looked at each other apprehensively. "What?"_

"I really don't care what anyone says; Lycons are no better than vampires in my opinion."

"Well what did he want?" asked Robin. The others looked at her curiously. Raven seemed like she was about to answer but stopped short.

"I'd rather not talk about it right now," she said looking at the ground.

"If it is so mortifying friend you need not speak of it at all," assured Starfire. Raven smiled just so and nodded.

"Thanks Star." With that the remainder of the journey, for the most part, was done in silence. Now with just a few hours of walking they would finally reach their destination and find safety within Rome.

* * *

ELSEWHERE WITH BEAST BOY……………

Beast Boy lay on a wooden bunk and coughed out loud. He turned over onto his stomach and saw Jacob sleeping on his not far from him. He moved just so slightly toward him careful not to alert the guards prowling about the bunks. He finally reached a point which he could quietly speak to him.

"Jacob," he whispered. Jacob lay with his back to him and issued a short grunt. "Jacob," he said a little louder. He opened his eyes but didn't turn to Beast Boy.

"If they catch talking the punishments will be very severe, you know that."

"It doesn't matter," said Beast Boy to Jacob's back. He quieted as a guard moved swiftly by them. As soon as Beast Boy was sure he was out of ear shot he began again. "We can't stay here, we have to try and escape."

"S'not possible, they call this place a prison for a good reason and that's because we can't leave. Can you transform today?" Beast Boy hung his head and shook it.

"No, I haven't been able to since I got here and I don't know why. Just tell me, is there even the slightest chance of anyone making it out of here?" Jacob paused as if afraid to tell him for fear of what he might try.

"I believe it is extremely remote-"

"Then it can be done?"

"They will kill you if you try."

"They're going to kill us anyway!" He voiced in a raised whisper. "At some point. Look I'd rather be shot trying to make a run for it then on my knees knowing I could've tried to get out here."

"You dream my friend."

"Well you have to if you wanna keep yourself from going nuts. I'm going to try Jacob…I'm going to do it." Jacob closed his eyes in dread. "I'm not going to ask you to come with me-"

"Good."

"Jacob…" persisted Beast Boy. But the old man was no longer awake. Beast Boy silently made his way back to his would be pillow and considered this carefully. The warden of their prison was a vampire with a vengeful attitude. If he were to attempt an escape and fail, chances were others would be executed in his place as an example to any who would try to flee. The choice was indeed difficult, very slowly they were all be executed; executed by misery and despair. If he could escape then he might be able to bring back help and raid the camp of all its prisoners. Beast Boy had no idea how he would accomplish any that, but he was willing to try.

* * *

HQ OF THE RED WOLF……………

Isard sat at a computer in what she claimed as her office. Her base of operations was one seized from Slade just weeks before the first attack on humanity began. Since then the resources left behind by the masked villain had proven more than useful to her. She darted her gaze between two computers one monitoring the progress of something in a beaker off to the side. Isard read the results of the first test and sighed.

"Initial tests…DNA manipulation rejected in ¾ of all test subjects…only twenty-five percent success rate." She brushed a lamp off her desk in frustration. She considered the initial results and thought of something. "Perhaps an artificial RNA sequencing to make up for the lack natural proteins." A graph on her first screen changed just slightly. "Success rate would rise to just thirty-one percent, this will not be so easy." A knock came at her door. "Come."

"Forgive my interruption mother," said the vampire. Isard raised the lighting with a snap of her fingers and smiled up at him.

"Not all, do you need something?"

"Kaede has returned."

"Wonderful, send her in," she said looking over some notes. He left with a bow and walked out. Shortly after he left the geisha masked girl entered. She walked around Isard's desk and bent down on one knee.

"Mother…" Isard smiled and cupped her chin.

"Please dear child, get up." She did so. "Go on sit down." Kaede walked back in front of her mistress' desk and took a seat. "What news have you."

"Our contact was reported in; the Dragon and his friends are nearing Rome, Nightingale is with them." Isard turned off the various screens.

"Yes I know. How is she?"

"She is fighting a loosing battle within herself. I sense it will just be weeks before her body begins to reject whatever substitutes they're using to keep her calm. When that does happen do you wish me to let her finish them off?"

"No, many things will occur between now and when Nightingale returns. Rafael will want her in one piece and unspoiled." Kaede hung her head doubtfully.

"Mother, may I speak my mind?" Isard smiled almost evilly.

"Of course you can, when have you ever been punished for doing so?" Kaede was struck with involuntary silence. "Please…"

"I think you are trusting too much to the Nocturna Council." Isard nodded somewhat. "They hate and despise you and as soon as it serves them best they will betray you without a second thought. Not to mention the humans of Rome are becoming a formidable force. How can we hope to fight two powerful foes?"

"My dear Kaede you must have more faith in your mother." Kaede bowed her head. "Let me tell you something about fighting two enemies at once; you've heard the phrase 'divide and conquer' I assume?" Kaede nodded. "What we want is the complete opposite." If Isard could see Kaede's face she would have seen mass confusion. "When you are relatively small and almost unknown to the world you have the advantage of subterfuge. Set your agents amongst them and allow them to establish relationships with those around them. Do you see what we are creating?"

"I don't."

"Trust; instead of creating decent among our enemies we are in fact creating trust brining them closer together."

"Would that not strengthen their resolve-?"

"Allow your mother to finish!" Kaede immediately knelt down. "It would indeed, until the moment comes for our agents to complete their tasks. Rafael and the Council are far too blinded by their own ambitions to notice my subtle yet decisive movements. And the people of Rome too preoccupied by their notions of survival. You see what I'm trying to tell you child; neither the Nocturna Council nor Rome will realize what is happening until it is far too late." Kaede nodded and avoided Isard's eyes.

"Yes mother." Isard smiled sweetly down at her servant.

* * *

REJOINING ROBIN AND THE OTHERS………….

Robin lent Starfire a helping hand to move up over a small dirt mound. As soon as she was over he did so with Raven, Liz, and Cyborg merely managed on his own. With that they stood atop a large hill overlooking the outer wall of a massive city. They stood in silence taking in the spectacle.

"Robin…this is?"

"Rome," replied Robin. Starfire moved toward somewhat excitedly then stopped with a fading smile. "What's wrong?"

"I am not sure, now that I am here…perhaps this is not such a good idea to bring me here."

"Come on Star, we'll be fine," assured Cyborg.

"Besides we've kinda been walking and hitching a ride for days to get here," deadpanned Raven. She shook her head and moved back still. Robin looked between Cyborg and Raven and held out his hand.

"Everything will be okay Star, I promise." She eyed his hand longing to take.

"How can you make such a promise on behalf of everyone behind those walls?" Robin glanced back at the city and shrugged.

"I guess I can't. But if anything does go wrong I promise nothing will happen to you." She felt overwhelmed by the look of the large city; like a new kid standing outside the building on their first day of school. She took Robin's hand and he led them down toward their place of safety; their sanctuary.

* * *

Just in case anyone's wondering about Kaede's name; I know some of Japanese names can be almost impossible to pronounce. If you already have it don't bother reading this. Kaede (Kai-yeah-de). It kinda sounds different when you roll it together but there it is. Hope you liked this chapter. Lateres! 


	12. Home Again

Well, not much to say today except….Hope you like the chapter! Oh and to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter; **Valda, Crimson Black, Jadare, Rose Red2.0, and Realfanficts.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Home Again

Robin lent Starfire a helping hand to move up over a small dirt mound. As soon as she was over he did so with Raven, Liz, and Cyborg merely managed on his own. With that they stood atop a large hill overlooking the outer wall of a massive city. They stood in silence taking in the spectacle.

"Robin…this is?"

"Rome," replied Robin. Starfire moved toward somewhat excitedly then stopped with a fading smile. "What's wrong?"

"I am not sure, now that I am here…perhaps this is not such a good idea to bring me here."

"Come on Star, we'll be fine," assured Cyborg.

"Besides we've kinda been walking and hitching a ride for days to get here," deadpanned Raven. She shook her head and moved back still. Robin looked between Cyborg and Raven and held out his hand.

"Everything will be okay Star, I promise." She eyed his hand longing to take.

"How can you make such a promise on behalf of everyone behind those walls?" Robin glanced back at the city and shrugged.

"I guess I can't. But if anything does go wrong I promise nothing will happen to you." She felt overwhelmed by the look of the large city; like a new kid standing outside the building on their first day of school. She took Robin's hand and he led them down toward their place of safety; their sanctuary. Starfire cast an anxious look along the wall afraid their presence might be detected by sentries. Robin noticed her looking upwards.

"I wouldn't worry about being spotted Star." She tore her gaze away from the wall. "They only have to keep close watch during the night."

"I see." They approached a medium sized doorway. "This is our entrance?"

"Yup," said Cyborg. "We're probably the only ones who know enough about the city to find these things."

"You mean there are little doorways everywhere along the wall?" asked Raven jeeringly.

"There's maybe two or three more like this," said Robin. "Which isn't a lot when you bear in mind this wall stretches around enough land to protect about five hundred thousand people." Raven and Starfire glanced at each other. Robin fiddled with the lock for a few moments then managed to make the door part slightly.

"Looks like it needs oiling," said Raven. Robin nodded back at her tying to part the door. Raven rolled her eyes then mentally forced the door the rest of way. "There, now can keep going?"

"Hold up," said Cyborg as they began moving. He pulled out what looked like a ring and handed it to Starfire. She eyed it then blushed slightly.

"Cyborg…this is so sudden-I had no idea you felt this way," she said sheepishly. Cyborg winced slightly.

"NO Star that's not exactly what I meant." She looked up at him wondrously. "It's a holographic disguise; like the one I used to infiltrate the Hive that one time."

"Oh." She slipped it on her hand then tapped the glass ornament. At once her appearance shifted to a blonde of equal height with blue eyes. Raven eyed her and was unable to suppress a bout of laughter.

"Picture perfect I see."

"It was the only one I could get," explained Cyborg defensively. Starfire stepped before Robin as if wanting his approval. He shrugged.

"Uhh umm, you look fine…I guess." Truth be told her new identity made him uncomfortable for some odd reason. Having pushed their awkward feelings aside for the moment, the small party entered the confines of the city wall. Raven made sure she was the last to enter and with a sweep of her hand closed the door behind them. Starfire found herself mildly surprised by what she saw. The people in the immediate vicinity were moving about tending to their daily lives with seemingly little regard for the looming threat beyond the walls.

"They seem…very happy." Robin nodded and cast a rather proud look around the buildings.

"It's a pretty brilliant defense; the natural sun light keeps us safe during the day and the street lamps are ultraviolet bulbs. Then the city Templars are armed to the tooth with garlic hollow points."

"Designed by yours truly," boasted Cyborg pretending to file his nails (if he had any). Starfire stepped back just slightly to allow two kids to swiftly run by her. She watched them with amusement as they chased each other around the many lines of market stands.

"I don't see any of these 'Templars'," said Liz looking around for men in uniforms.

"You're not supposed to," said Cyborg. "They dress like everyday citizens, sometimes they work undercover if there's word of a familiar running around-"

"Richard!" They all stopped and turned to see a middle aged woman running up to them. She reached Robin and threw her arms around him. "Oh Richard It's so good to see you again, when did you arrive?"

"Just awhile ago," said Robin politely. "You remember Cyborg?" She nodded and happily shook his hand with both of hers. "And this is Raven, Liz, and…." He fell short upon reaching Starfire. "Kori," he said through a rather high pitched voice. Starfire smiled weakly at the woman. The woman nodded sent Robin another cheery smile.

"Well I'm glad to see you all in good health, have a good day." With that she returned to her activity and Robin began walking again.

"Who was that Robin?" asked Starfire.

"Her name's Eliza; Cyborg and I helped move her family into Rome last year after their settlement was attacked." Robin checked his watched and looked toward a distant structure. "Cyborg why don't you take em' on home." He started walking away but they didn't move.

"Your not coming with us?" asked Raven before Starfire could do the very same.

"I need to see someone," he said looking over his shoulder. "I'll see you guys in a little while." He sent Starfire a short wave and began walking down the road. Cyborg herded them in the opposite direction, Starfire stealing a few glances at Robin over her shoulder.

* * *

THE VATICAN……………. 

Robin walked through the large open square in the middle of the Vatican toward St. Peter's cathedral. His small dorm was easily dwarfed by the enormous church and surrounding architecture. Upon climbing up the steps to the church he pushed open the door and stepped inside. The inside was lit with both soft candle light and the sun moving through the stain glass windows. Robin's eyes caught perhaps a dozen parishioners scattered about the endless lines of pews; some sitting in reflection and others kneeling in prayer. He stopped at the beginning of the isle and looked to right to find an ornately decorated confessional. Trying to make as little sound as possibly could, he walked over to the wooden booth and stepped inside. He sat down and made the sign of the cross.

"Benedirlo che padre per ho sinned." (Bless me father for I have sinned.) The little door off to his left slide open to reveal the priest. He wore a set of white vestments with purple ribbons coming down each shoulder.

"How long has it been since you last confessed?"

"I think we both know I've never done this before," said Robin coolly.

"Now Richard you're in God's house I'll ask you to leave your attitude at the door," said the priest firmly. He held a fairly natural Italian accent; his name was Father Sal Benito.

"I'm sorry father," said Robin. "Honestly I'm not even sure if what I've done is a sin or not." Father Sal nodded.

"If by that you mean your prolonged adventures outside the city walls then there's not much I can tell you. You face a great evil time and time again and through the grace of our Lord always come home alive and human. While murder is a sin, defending others in battle is not. I confess myself befuddled as to what you have to be shameful for." Robin rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"You won't talk to anyone else about this will you?"

"Certainly not." With that small bit of comfort Robin swallowed.

"Its not that I'm ashamed of it, more that I'm afraid of what might happen. You remember Starfire right?"

"The young girl you continually told me about, yes I do remember," he said smiling at him.

"Well I found her." Father Sal sat up slightly.

"Did you? That's wonderful news; I know you've been looking for her for a long time. I hope you found her well." Again Robin felt hesitant about continuing.

"Father, Starfire is Nightingale." There was a pause that could make the air itself nervous. Finally Sal let out a short breath and shook his head.

"I'm-I'm so sorry Richard."

"Well don't be, I brought her with me." Sal sat stunned for a short moment then whipped off his bifocals and stared at the boy wonder.

"I'm assuming I heard you correctly; you brought Nightingale back into the Rome with you?"

"I sure did," said Robin finally deciding he was not going to feel any regrets.

"Forgive me for the being the one to have to tell you this but you just might have to take her away from here."

"I can't do that Father," said Robin now turning to look through the small window. "She's only half vampire and Asmodeus was coaxing her other side too much, I had to get her away and safe from him."

"Did it ever once occur to you that Asmodeus would use this move to his advantage and convince the council to lend their combined forces to march over Rome?" Robin shrugged.

"It might've crossed my mind." Sal put a hand to his head as if having a heart attack.

"Outside threats aside what about your old superior?" asked the priest. "Unhappy will hardly describe his mood when he finds out what you've done."

"**If** Father, if he finds out," said Robin. "And I think it's become clear to everyone that I hardly care at all what Ross thinks of me. Besides, even if he does find out and makes a big fuss about it he would still have to go through the tribunal. And I'm more then certain Becket would see things my way."

"Arbiter or not Becket is a man for the people, if the people decide Nightingale is too leave he will have little choice. I am truly sorry Richard," he said as Robin lowered his head with a morose. "But your friend is a vampire and Ross, let's face it, is not your biggest fan. He will use anything you give him as ammunition to put Nightingale to death." Robin lightly hit his fist against the confessional.

"What if she wasn't a vampire?"

"What now?"

"What if Starfire was half vampire?" Sal felt highly taken aback by this. What possible relevance could this have?

"Then I suppose neither of you would have anything to worry about, but you are speaking hypothetically of course?"

"Father, in ten years I've seen and heard a lot of weird stuff but one thing that caught my ear was a certain ritual." At this word Sal sat back in his chair with a discontent sigh.

"I know where you're going with this Richard and I feel it's my duty to warn you of such things."

"Then it is possible," said Robin hopefully. "We could save her from the damned."

"Or you could both be killed in the process," said Sal. "Honestly Richard where do you get these ideas? We are told to have hope that anything is possible but I think you're taking it to an extreme. There are simply some things man was not meant to meddle in." Robin glanced upward.

"Don't you have anything positive to say today Father?" Sal put his glasses back on.

"Its nice weather today isn't it?" Robin let out a few amused chuckles. "Now Richard, I've known you for a good while now and I know once you set your heart on something you're not one to give up. Though I fear for your life, you very soul perhaps, I am confident things will end happily for you." Robin took this in.

"Thanks."

"Alright, now be careful." Robin nodded and took his leave.

* * *

BACK AT ROBIN AND CYBORG'S APARTMENT……………………. 

Upon entering the small flat they scattered in different directions. While Cyborg checked their housing's various security features Liz fell down on the sofa and Starfire and Raven began curiously scanning the room. Raven moved her eyes along a series of shelves holding a number of weapons and gadgets.

"I'm pretty sure if Beast Boy were here he'd say this was 'totally awesome'," quoted Raven cocking her head up toward the tallest shelf. "Did you make all of this?" Cyborg glanced over at her.

"Some of it, the rest we bought or traded for." Starfire grew bored with looking at the objects and seated herself by the window. She looked down and once again saw the children running about and being scolded by a few adults for horsing around in a busy market. She smiled down at the obliviousness to almost everything in the world today; how she envied them. Her eyes closed suddenly as a memory suddenly came to her against her will.

_Two familiars blocked the way before a group of people trying to flee for safety. They skidded to a halt and upon turning saw Nightingale landing with a soft click of her feet. She gazed around at them with a hungry look in her eye. As she advanced on them the two or three males stepped in front to shield the women and children._

_"Come not between me and my prey."_

_"They're not cattle they're human beings!" barked one man. Nightingale sniggered._

_"A difference far too subtle to concern me…now," she made direct eye contact with him. "Step aside." To the astonishment of the other two he did so obediently. Licking her lips She moved forward. _

Starfire snapped herself out of her own thoughts and gasped a few times. Raven shelved a book she'd been looking and quickly made her way over to her.

"Are you alright?"

"I-I need some air," said Starfire. She slipped on her ring and walked toward the door.

"Starfire I don't think you should go walking around by yourself,' warned Raven.

"I will be fine Raven I assure you," replied Starfire irritably.

"Well at least let me come with y-"

"Raven, please leave me alone." Remorseful for having to stop Raven in her tracks so rudely Starfire tapped her ring and became the unknown blonde. She left threw the door leaving Raven feeling very uneasily.

--------

Starfire quickly found she much enjoyed walking about outside amongst the other people. Never actually eaves dropping she found their conversations, daily business, even they're recreation to be intriguing. Now and again her false appearance would grab the attention of a handful of men, them next having to suffer a few slaps from their wives or girlfriends. Up ahead Starfire spotted a man and woman bickering over something. She could hear only their angered voice and moved closer.

"Excuse me! Excuse ME!" Persisted the woman as the man tried to ignore her; tried and failed. "My heating system still does nothing but blow cold air throughout the house. Now you said it would work just fine so obviously you are either a liar or an idiot!"

"This is my business woman, and I don't like being harassed like this in front of paying costumers."

"I'm doing them a favor by letting them know what a scam your 'business' actually is." In his frustration he grabbed her shoulder and pushed her away. Before she hit the ground however Starfire swiftly stepped forward and caught her.

"I believe you owe this woman an apology," said Starfire.

"Yeah? And what's it to you Daisy May? Never mind I don't care just get out of here." The woman pulled from Starfire and walked back up to him.

"I'm not leaving until you agree to do the job I paid you for!" The man made no reply except to go back to trying to push her away. Eventually she lost her balance and fell back into Starfire who was forced backward and her ring cracked against a stone wall. Everyone gaped at her in surprise as her image flickered before reverting her back to normal entirely. She looked desperately at her hand and inwardly gasped at the sight of the ruined ring. A couple of people pushed past the crowd and stood around her.

"Who are you?"

"I…I," sputtered Starfire. She knew she should take flight and leave at that moment but felt stunned by the piercing stares of the crowd.

"Wait a minuet!" Her heart stopped. "I know her, she's the vampiress Nightingale!" Starfire moved as far back against the wall as she could. Then to her immense relief she heard someone else say;

"Don't be stupid, she's walking in the daylight."

"Yes," said Starfire. "You obviously have me mistaken for another so I will peacefully take my leave." A she moved to walk away someone abruptly stomped down her foot forcing her to yelp in pain. He grabbed her mouth and found what he was looking for. He threw her away and looked around at everyone in the crowd.

"The two fangs in her mouth say we're obviously **not** mistaken." Starfire gulped and she slowly got to her feet. She put her hands forward defensively.

"Please, I do not wish to harm anyone. I will leave without incident-"

"What about my son's family! And his friends families and their families!" The shouts became louder and louder and Starfire's fear began to turn into something else. As soon as she felt a hand slam down on her shoulder it was far too late to stop herself. She reached back, twisted the man's arm and knocked him back with tremendous force. She looked forward with bright green eyes and a soft growl. Up above her she saw five to ten people throw of their coats and revealed themselves as Templars. They set their weapons to their ready positions.

At that moment Robin came walking down the street deep in thought. He stopped dead at the scene unfolding ahead of him and groaned.

"Ohhh damn it."

"Nightingale you have been surrounded," shouted one fro above her. "Surrender peacefully!" She cocked her head up at him.

"Hmp, I am not so certain I wish to be 'peaceful' anymore." And without a second thought she crossed her arms slightly and shot two straight beams of energy up at them. A handful were pelted off the wall while many more scattered to avoid the her attacks.

"STARFIRE!" She turned and saw Robin running up to her. "STOP!" She seemed to have momentarily forgotten him as Nightingale regarded him as just another thing blocking her way. He reached into the holster of a Templar beside him and aimed the small weapon at her. "Starfire please don't do this."

"Have you come to slay me Dragon?" They all parted the way so as not to be caught in whatever may erupt. "This must bring your grand total of attempts up to three, am I correct?"

"I won't let you take Starfire down with you."

"You fool! We are the same; she despises you as much as I have contempt for this very city!" Robin narrowed his eyes and pulled the trigger. A burst of electricity burst from the gun and Starfire fell to the ground. He ran forward and knelt down beside her. He quickly injected her dose of syn-plasma and radioed Cyborg.

"Cyborg; meet me in the square a few blocks from the flat, we have a small problem." Robin felt the weapon being pulled out of his grasp and found himself and Starfire surrounded by security. "Make that a big problem." His communicator was next to be confiscated out of his hand.

* * *

I'm sorry to keep waiting for weeks to update but soon it should get better. I hope your still enjoying the story. Laters! 


	13. Pride and Prejudice

This is to anyone who is thinking about going to see X-Men 3, GO! I know I'm gonna see like fifty more times before it's gone. They'll probably give my picture out to security and I'll have to sneak in dressed as an usher or something. Anywho, important message at the end, well somewhat important. Hope you like the chapter.

Thanks for reviewing; **Valda, Crimson Black, Rose Red2.0, Strodgfrgf, TTHPFan, D-I-WaRiA, Realfanficts, Koriand'r Star, Samson.**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Pride and Prejudice

Robin narrowed his eyes and pulled the trigger. A burst of electricity burst from the gun and Starfire fell to the ground. He ran forward and knelt down beside her. He quickly injected her dose of syn-plasma and radioed Cyborg.

"Cyborg; meet me in the square a few blocks from the flat, we have a small problem." Robin felt the weapon being pulled out of his grasp and found himself and Starfire surrounded by security. "Make that a big problem." His communicator was next to be confiscated out of his hand.

* * *

BACK WITH BEAST BOY………………………

Yet another night passed and the thought of escape had not left Beast Boy's mind. Everyday he tried to transform, and everyday he was met with the disappointment that comes with failure. He lay on his petty excuse for a cot with a hand covering his face. One more attempt at an escape by another was foiled earlier that day. Mifune, the vampiric warden, punished the prisoner by not killing him but executing ten other prisoners at random. Beast Boy exposed his watering eyes over at Jacob's vacant cot.

BANG

Beast Boy flinched. The single shot that ended their short lived friendship rang through his mind like an echoing memory that refused to die down. He scrunched his eyes to a tight close as a myriad of terrible scenarios involving Raven flooded his mind.

"I should've left you," he managed to choke out. Then as if triggered his hand began shaking involuntarily. He winced at the growing pain and attempted to shake it out of his hand. "What the hell-" Finally he took his only option and threw a couple of the pills he had been given into his mouth.

Outside the perimeter of the fence a lone figure crept along the landscape. He found a ditch area some hundred feet from the outer perimeter. He lay prone and scanned the entire complex through a pair of binoculars. After observing the various routes of the guard dogs and the men in the towers he pulled a slim pack off his back. He allowed a search light to pass by then unfolded the bipod on a high powered rifle. He loaded an ammo cartridge, pulled back the bolt and slide forward again. He positioned his night vision crosshair on the men in the guard tower and waited. 'Use of deadly force authorized.' His earpiece radioed the go ahead and with a whispered shot from the silenced weapon the guard fell with a hole in his head. All around the perimeter similar shots were taken.

"Who's there!" Shouted a guard. He shined his light into the darkness and illuminated dozens of armed men coming his way. "ALARM!" He didn't get much farther then that. All of them raised their weapons, mostly AK's, and opened fire on the unsuspecting personnel. Everyone in the barracks, along with Beast Boy, woke with a start. Mifune sprinted out of his quarters and swiftly drew his side arm. The lines of riflemen parted to allow a few others to step up. The few but powerful men sporting RPG's let loose their ordnance. Several explosions erupted in various places around the camp. One knelt down on a knee and did away with a surviving guard tower.

Back in the barracks Beast Boy and the others with him slowly approached the windows to get even a hint as to what was going on. Yet no sooner had they peeked out of the windows then numerous shots began penetrating the walls.

"GET DOWN!" Shouted Beast Boy. They all obeyed without a second thought although a handful registered the words just a millisecond too late. He looked about at the survivors while lying flat on his chest. Suddenly a man burst through the flimsy door and fired a few shots into the air. Beast Boy stood up and approached him. "What's going on here!" He received a short punch across the face.

"Let's go NOW!" Beast Boy got back up as they all filed past him. The man stared at him with a hard look while the prisoners moved out of the barracks. "If you remain, you will surely die with the rest of them." He ran out leaving Beast Boy with only one decision left to him. Beast Boy got a glimpse at the chaos outside then made a dash to catch up with the others. As he left he and Mifune caught sight of one another. Jacob's lifeless form flashed over Beast Boy's eyes and the two ran straight for one another with animal ferocity. The two collided and fell to the ground. Beast Boy regained himself first and laid a continuous flow of punches on his foe. Mifune finally caught his fist in mid punch and hissed menacingly. The vampire kicked the changeling off of him and sent Beast Boy flying in a fairly large arc. The next thing Beast Boy knew he was grabbed around the throat and hoisted up.

"I'm gonna tear your bloody throat out!" In a desperate want to survive Beast Boy punched him hard in the throat and found himself released. He forced Mifune down on his knees, grabbed hold of his head and violently twisted his neck. He twitched momentarily then turned to ash on the spot. Beast Boy had little time to savor or otherwise think about his victory as the man who herded them out grabbed him by the arm.

"Come on!" Beast Boy allowed himself to be guided out of camp, what was left of it. By the time Beast Boy joined the others in the foliage the prison camp was nothing more than a flaming ruin. There were scattered whispering among the people around Beast Boy. The man in the lead fired a single shot into the air, that apparently being an effective way to silence a crowd. "Listen, you will all follow me single file no talking and no questions or the buzzards will be picking at your remains." He began walking ahead and Beast Boy shoved his way to the front.

"Now hold up a second!" Beast Boy came to a halt when the barrel of a pistol was shoved in his face.

"Get back in line and shut your damn mouth." He stared at him with a wide eyed stare.

"Who are you people!" He showed Beast Boy a wolf mark on his forearm.

"If you keep quiet, we're friends." Beast Boy regarded him with curiosity. The Wolf operative returned to the front.

* * *

NOW IN ROME………………

Starfire sat in what was unmistakably a prison cell. She had awoken not long ago and found no sign of Robin, Cyborg, or Raven. She sat off the edge of her bed with her head cupped in her hands. She let out a depressed sigh but looked up when she noticed Raven phasing in through the wall.

"Raven!" Exclaimed Starfire with a smile.

"Hi Star," said Raven smiling back and sitting down. "Are you doing okay?" Starfire bobbed her head about.

"As okay as I can be I suppose, I was not aware I was allowed to have visitors." Raven grinned somewhat guiltily.

"You're not." Starfire's face fell somewhat. "But I didn't think that should stop me." Starfire brightened up a little then cast an inquisitive look around.

"Where is Robin? Did he not wish to come visit me?"

"I'm sure he would have insisted that I bring him, but he's a little busy at the moment." Starfire brought her legs up to her chest and held them there. She stared at Raven in a beckoning manner.

"I did not get Robin in trouble did I?" Raven didn't answer all at once but she needn't have bothered. Starfire read her face just as she would a piece of paper and hung her head. "I have…"

"Well-yeah…you kinda did," said Raven quietly. The alien, half vampire, closed her eyes in disillusionment. "Hey," said Raven putting an arm around her shoulders. "Things aren't completely black; I bet we'd all like to see you seeing the silver lining again."

"The problem however is thus; there is no silver lining here," said Starfire. "They will condemn me and rightly so."

"Starfire…"

"I have become a monster-there is no denying it Raven," she said disallowing Raven to make a rebuttal. "It is a truth I simply have to accept."

"No!" Said Raven. Starfire looked at her. "We've been through this; you're a half vampire so half of you is the monster and other half our friend. Robin and I aren't going to let them just outright send you away or execute you."

"What do you mean?"

"You're going to be brought before Rome's tribunal, which will be like a trial, and where we'll debate for your freedom. Robin and I will be defending you while Eric Ross, Minister of city security, will be attacking you."

"I see," said Starfire.

"Starfire I feel I should warn you," Starfire returned her gaze to Raven. "The adversity you'll be facing will be…hard to say the least, in fact it may boarder along the lines of being crucified." Starfire's eyes began to widen. "Metaphorically speaking," added Raven quickly. Starfire nodded.

"What is Robin doing now?"

"He's being sent to see Becket," said Raven. Starfire continued to stare at her quizzically. "Oh sorry, Tiberius Becket is the elected Arbiter of the tribunal and probably the one who will e most sympathetic to us."

"Truly?" asked Starfire managing to procure a small bit of hope.  
"Maybe but remember he has to make his decision based on evidence or the will of the people, no matter what he may think personally. But I wouldn't worry Star; you just need to stay calm, speak honestly, and we'll get through this." Starfire felt both a sense of hope and a feeling of foreshadow.

* * *

Robin walked by himself down a hall lined with guards, a few of them nodding to him as he passed. He stopped a set of double doors and knocked a few times with his knuckles.

"Enter." He heard a voice from the other side of the door and stepped across the threshold. Robin closed the door behind him and stood waiting to be formally invited to sit down. A man sat across the room at his desk in a chair with two wheels bolted on each side. Robin watched him for a moment then smirked.

"Alive and 'kicking' Tiberius?" Becket put his pen down and turned himself around in his wheel chair.

"Was that supposed to be a joke Richard?" Replied the aged man with an equal smirk. Becket's eyes drooped somewhat and his goatee was a clear white. Becket wheeled himself into the middle of the room. Robin joined him and sat down beside a small table. "Drink?" asked Becket holding out a bottle. Robin shook his head. Becket poured himself a small glass but barely took a sip. "You've certainly forced us into a troubling position."

"I had to Tiberius; Asmodeus was coaxing her too much. If hadn't gotten her away when I did Starfire might've disappeared for good."

"You don't know that she's entirely returned," said Becket drinking a little more. "We've seen it before, behind every alliance and agreement there's a hidden agenda. That's just the way a vampire's mind works."

"Starfire's different," said Robin resolutely.

"And her outburst in the streets?" asked the Arbiter tactfully. Robin nodded knowing full well that her momentary loss of control didn't help them all that much.

"You've got my word that'll be the last time."

"Be careful what you promise Richard," warned Becket moving backward and over to his desk. He retrieved a small stack of papers which Robin took upon walking over.

"What's all this?"

"The material you will need to familiarize with before you attend the Tribunal," said Becket. "I would be careful what you say Richard, Ross is not likely to show any mercy toward her."

"Yeah I'll bet. I appreciate the help but I don't think I'm gonna need it," said Robin. He set the papers back down on Becket's desk. Becket moved his eyes between the papers and Robin.

"You're that confident you can form a viable defense?"

"Pretty sure." Becket nodded then handed Robin a small box. "What's this?"

"Your old officer buttons, I'm placing the girl under your care. For this reason among others I'm reactivating your Templar status."

"Are you sure that's necessary?" asked Robin.

"It may very well be," said Becket. "But what I want you to bear in mind is that someone in my position does not have the power to dictate policy." Robin looked away with a hardened look. "What I'm trying to tell you is that should the worst happen for you….I don't think I will be able to protect her." Robin nodded and began walking out. Becket appeared hesitant. "Richard, lock the door." Robin closed his eyes and moved his hand away from the knob to bolt lock.

"What."

"What I'm about tell you Richard cannot pass beyond the two of us."

* * *

THE NEXT DAY…………..

Robin and Raven sat at desk outside the boundary of the wooden railing separating the onlookers from the Tribunal. People quietly filed into the seats behind them. Cyborg and Liz sat in the row just behind Robin and Raven. Robin looked quite stiff with the buttons Becket gave him pinned on his usual wear. Raven glanced sideways at him.

"You don't want to wear those do you?"

"Not really, but I think for now it might give me just a little bit of leverage. Besides, I think you'll agree we can use any advantage we can get."

"I guess." She nodded off to Robin's right and he looked over to see Starfire being led in.

"Robin," said Starfire as if finally seeing him after a long time. She sat down while security positioned themselves around the room. "Do not lie to me Robin; do you honestly believe I will walk away with my life?" Robin nodded somewhat.

"Well, we've defiantly got a battle ahead."

"I trust you," said Starfire confidently. "I am not worried." Robin nodded with a smile.

"In that case neither am I." Their attention was retaken by the dozen or so elder men that lined the rows of seats overlooking the crowd. Becket wheeled himself in from the side up to his desk. The last to enter among the ministers was a man clearly in his fifties. He had no facial hair though there were flecks of grey spread throughout the hair on his head. The most noticeable attribute about him though were his icy blue eyes. He caught Starfire's and she felt thoroughly hated by them. She did her best not to pay them any heed though found it difficult.

"Nightingale," Starfire's eyes snapped to Becket. "Please rise." She did so uneasily. "You have been brought before this Tribunal; the Sovereign Nightingale, member of the Council of Hominis Nocturna, and the only vampiress to conquer three independent countries in as many days. You stand before us today, an indicted enemy of humanity itself." Starfire could only gulp. "What say you to these claims?" She looked down at Robin not really knowing how to respond. He gave her a look of poise which she felt resolved to imitate.

"Honorable Arbiter, I stand before you today not as the creature Nightingale but as a changed person. The life I led amongst the other Sovereigns was forced upon me, a life I wish to have no part of anymore." Becket gave her a short nod.

"Be seated." She did so. Becket apparently had a natural ability to instill a sense of obedience to whomever he spoke to. "The Minister is recognized." The man who had given Starfire the evil eye earlier stood up and walked up to her and Robin.

"So," he croaked. "You would have us believe that after all the years of conquering, feeding, and depravity….that you've just decided to turn over a new leaf." Starfire moved her eyes about. "Is that not correct?"

"It is not so simple," said Starfire. "Robin has helped me to see the wrong in what I have done."

"Oh yes we can all see the contribution Major Grayson has made," snipped Ross. "He obviously saw nothing but good in you." Starfire narrowed her eyes and began standing up. The guards in the background took hold of their weapons. She raised a finger to him.

"You will leave him alone!" She said in a piercing voice. "He showed great courage to confront me in my rage." Starfire sat back down and Ross straightened his tie. He walked about then looked Robin in the eye.

"Arbiter what needs to be noted here today is not what Grayson intended in the past but what he has done now. He knowingly brought a vampire into our midst under the cloak of secrecy." Robin tilted his head. "If, by some quirk of fate, Nightingale was actually requesting asylum with us why would he have to covertly bring her in."

"Because of how you're reacting now!" Spout Robin. Raven grabbed his arm in a restraining manner.

"The major will refrain from speaking out of turn," said Becket. Robin rolled his eyes sitting back down. Ross almost grinned smugly then nodded up at Becket.

"Nothing further Arbiter." Becket then motioned toward Robin as if saying 'now you can talk.' Robin stood up all too eager to give what he could for Starfire's defense.

"First of all, everyone, her name is Starfire not Nightingale. Now in retrospect maybe bring Starfire to the city under a false identity was the wrong way to go about things but-" He added as Ross was about to make a rant of victory. "That doesn't change the fact that Starfire has a lot to offer the people."

"Such as?" asked Becket.

"Starfire has broken from the Council but according to them is all but a captive among us. Starfire is willing to pass us information over a period of time that could eventually lead to the fall of the council."

"And what assurances do you have that said intelligence would be genuine?" asked a minister to the right of Becket. Robin shrugged.

"None other than Starfire's word." Some whispering broke out among the ministers. "There is not a doubt in my mind that Starfire is not the vampire she once was."

"A dubious assumption if you ask me Arbiter," said Ross.

"Minister," said Becket in a scolding manner. Both Robin and Ross seemed to have difficulty in remembering whose turn it was to talk. Becket folded his hands on his desk.

"Can you base your certainty of Starfire's claims on any tangible evidence?" Robin nodded over at Raven who took Robin's place before the ministers.

"For lack of a better term vampires are a species indigenous to Earth not to distant planets. Starfire is an alien from the planet Tamaran and we have come to the conclusion that because of her alien physiology she is only a half vampire." At this scattered whispers waved throughout the entire hall.

"Please elaborate," asked Becket.

"We're not exactly sure how it happened only that it has, which in turn has created two personalities. On the one hand you have Starfire and on the other you have Nightingale," said Raven holding out her hands. Ross raised his hand and received a nod from Becket.

"Are you saying that Nightingale attacked countless innocent people and murdered as many because she's suffered from schizophrenia?" Raven cast him an irritated stare the nodded.

"To a certain degree, yes."

"That is down right insane Arbiter," said Ross with a low voice. "All obviousness aside who can you people make such audacious promises when Nightingale's need for blood would eventually over take her?" Becket failed to reprimand him for it was question justly asked. Robin joined Raven in front of everyone.

"We've managed to develop a form of synthetic plasma that seems to be able to allow Starfire to control herself. It is my belief that with enough doses the Nightingale personality will be suppressed entirely." He and Raven finished their presentation and sat back down. The floor was then handed back to Ross.

"Tell me as honestly as you can," he said curtly to Starfire. "Do you think you this 'fake blood' will keep you under control?"

"Technically plasma is blood per say but the fluid in which red blood cells circulate-"

"Answer my question," interrupted Ross. "Need I remind you your under oath, among other things." Starfire swallowed hard and felt a bead of sweat moving down her head.

"I-I honestly…do not know." Robin closed his eyes in dread. That was not the answer he was hoping Starfire would say.

"Since you've begun taking this synthetic plasma have you felt any cravings for actual human blood?" Starfire's naturally honest nature had taken hold of her from the moment she wanted it to cover her darker side.

"Indeed I have…subtle mind you-"

"But you've felt them?" Starfire slowly nodded. Ross drew closer and leant over her portion of the desk making her lean back away from him. "Are you feeling them right now?" Robin stood up.

"Arbiter; I motion to call the minister an 'ass'." Raven buried her face in her hands, Cyborg and Liz did their absolute best not to burst out laughing, and Becket shifted as much as he could in his wheelchair. Ross slowly straightened up giving Robin a look of pure loathing. People all around them were talking. Becket banged his gavel a few times to silence everyone. Raven raised her hand gaining Becket's attention.

"We request a short recess…please."

--------

SLAP! Raven smacked Robin across the face at least twice in the same second. "OW! Gawd-what was that for!"

"Do you think you're helping Starfire by acting childish!" She asked fiercely.

"I wasn't going to let him just bear down on her like that, its part of how I'm defending her Raven." She put her hands to her hips and nodded sarcastically.

"Oh I see it now, what a brilliant strategy Robin; demonstrate that we have next to nothing by resorting to name calling." Robin turned away from her without saying a word. "The man is also your superior Robin, you don't have to like him but he is entitled to some amount of respect from those who serve under him."

"Yeah well, this templar thing is extremely temporary. Besides, he clearly doesn't respect me why go to the trouble of polishing his boot."

"You're not sucking up Robin," said Raven in a calmer tone. "You're setting yourself apart from him. He wants to be antagonistic and immature-let him, let him act that way and you just be sure to carry yourself with honor and respect and people will admire you for it." Robin nodded his head in a cooperative manner.

"Sorry Raven."

"Technically I'm not the one you should be apologizing to but that's neither here nor there, like you said we've got a battle ahead of us. Today was just round one, I've got a feeling round two is going to get a lot tougher for us."

* * *

Beast Boy was now the one being led down a hallway. He had been sitting with his fellow inmates when a guard informed him he'd been summoned.

"Where are we going?" asked the changeling. He received no response, just like the last three times, and continued walking. Eventually they reached their destination, the doors to which the guard parted and allowed Beast Boy to step through. Someone sat in a chair facing away from him. He took a few steps toward it out of sheer curiosity. "Who are you?" A few flirty chuckles were his answer.

"Someone who probably knows more about you then you do yourself." The chair turned and Beast Boy found himself the guest of Isard. She smiled broadly at him and it was if a light bulb had been flicked on. He couldn't shake the idea that he knew her from somewhere. She gathered his silence stared into him more deeply. "Don't you remember me?" He shook his head.

"I've never seen you before in my life." Isard nodded somewhat disappointed.

"In time perhaps." It was then that Beast Boy finally noticed the twin fangs in her mouth and stepped back somewhat.

"You're a vampire." Isard looked back at him with an almost astonished grin.

"Well, you're faster than I thought. You'll fit in around here." Someone walked past Beast Boy toward Isard.

"Fit in? What are you talking abo-" He glanced up and leant back away from a girl dawning the most peculiar mask he'd ever seen. She handed Isard a stack of reports with small bow.

"I don't believe you've met Kaede." Kaede looked down at Beast Boy sending chills throughout his body.

"No I…uh…I think I'd remember a smile like that." Isard spoke to Kaede in Japanese and the girl walked away. She never left the room however but only remained by the door. "Why'd you bust us out of that camp? Doesn't seem like the usual vampire motif."

"I am entitled do to something good once and a while."

"Yeah see though the problem is why us? There are dozens more camps; far easier to get to with fewer guard personnel. So what I want to know is what makes us or maybe me so special?" Isard remained silent for a moment. She stared at him as though x-raying and sizing him up.

"I sense our goals are not so different, we both want to see an end to the Council once and for all."

"But that's where the similarities end," said Beast Boy. "I want back where it belongs; you just want to trade one dictatorship for another probably yourself. The world belongs in the hands of humanity."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because we were here first!"

"We're you?" asked Isard moving closer in her chair. Beast Boy stayed his retort for the moment. "The normal passage of time is not an issue for Hominis Nocturna; can you honestly say that you humans roamed the earth before us?" Beast Boy decided to abandon the present subject.

"Why did you bring me here?" Isard now looked as though she'd been waiting to answer that question.

"I merely wanted to extend you and your fellow prisoners an offer." Beast Boy looked at her strangely. "I am quietly building my forces but it is difficult at times with the Council still flocking over me like the bats they are."

"Sooo what, you want us to join you or something."

"What I want is to have a place where anyone can feel accepted, where they can belong and be apart of something truly profound."

"I don't take orders from vampires," spat Beast Boy. "Now am I prisoner again or is the door over by 'smiley' open?"

"You're free to leave," said Isard casually.

"Thank you."

"But do you really want to?"

"Ohhh here we go," said Beast Boy wit his eyes closed. "Look, I know what you're trying to do. You saved so maybe I'd be a sympathetic toward whatever it is your trying to do and maybe I'd run with your little fan club here or something." Isard laced her hands together. "But I don't by it." He turned and began walking away.

"How long has it been since you've seen her?" He stopped but didn't look away from the exit. "You must feel regret for parting with…Raven is her name?" Beast Boy balled up his fists. "So how has it been? Three months? Six months? A year?" Isard's leer gradually grew. "Or have you just stopped counting?"

"Shut up!" hollered Beast Boy in a somewhat hushed tone.

"Then you do regret it?"

"There isn't a day that goes by where that doesn't play through my head over and over again. And every time it does I keep coming up with a way that I could've gotten us both out."

"But you didn't," said Isard. "And now…well-I….shouldn't you know by now?"

"Know what?" Isard's eyes shined somewhat and she caught his stare for a fleeting moment.

"Sit down," she said imperiously. He felt like he was being pulled toward her and the next thing he knew he sat down before her. Isard stood up and began circling him. "My operative witnessed your fight with Mifune." Beast Boy followed her as she walked around him. "He was a strong vampire, and yet you killed him without a second thought."

"Yeah poor bastard, what of it?" She knelt down before him and only a mere separated the two.

"You have both the strength and the will to do what is necessary; you may find that my leadership is not something to lightly thrown aside."

"Like I said I don't take orders from vampires, give me one good reason why I should even think about it?" Isard smiled knowing very well that with a simple thought and eye contact she could have him bowing to her in no time. But this was far more gratifying.

"Revenge," she said plainly. Beast Boy furrowed his brow.

"Revenge? For what?" The conniving vampire almost looked sorry to deliver her news to him.

"Your friend, Raven, was a captive of Asmodeus." Beast Boy grew stiff and he held his breath. "She fought terribly," said Isard so quietly Beast Boy could barely hear her. "Rafael hoped to gain an ally by turning her, but that proved inexplicably impossible. She would not give in to torture and in his rage Rafael….killed her." The changeling sat positively stunned for a moment.

"No," he breathed. "That can't be true, y-you lie!" Isard walked back around her desk and pulled something out of her drawer.

"My agents found a body so horribly burnt that they could only identify it with this." She slid something across the desk and Beast Boy slammed his hand down over it. He felt the shape and knew exactly what it was. He slowly removed his hand and saw a burnt and scarred TT communicator. A single stream moved down his face. Isard moved back behind Beast Boy and spoke in his ear. "I can help you."

"Leave me alone," slurred Beast Boy. Isard ignored him.

"You have no idea……the potential within you. Embrace a darker side of life, and you will unlock power beyond imagining. Powers you never knew you even had." Beast Boy tried with all his might to block out her domineering voice. Her eyes had become sensual slits.

"Y-You j-just want to control me, like everyone else around here."

"I care not of your beliefs or your ideals, you can keep them as you see fit. All I want is to help you into the man I know you are. I am more than certain it is what Raven would have wanted for you." Beast Boy hung his head at her name. Isard glanced over her shoulder and jerked her head at Kaede. Isard then patted Beast Boy on the shoulder. "Think about it." He turned his head and saw the Kaede had taken a firm hold of his arm. She led him out to his quarters leaving Isard by herself. Isard watched the door hoping Beast Boy would storm back through in a blazing rage of fury. But the next sound was the high pitched whistling of a tea kettle off behind her. She took it off the heat and poured the hot water into a cup with tea leaves. One slice of lemon and her drink was complete. She carefully sipped it and dreamt of being able to communicate telepathically.

"Behold Dragon; I have acquired yet another pawn."

* * *

And that's the end of that……so far. Well guys I'm gonna have to take a break all of next week and stuff. Semester's all over and I'm going home for the summer. So I'll try to update my other story and all that noise before then. Thanks for reading so far. 


	14. Moral Dilemmas

Back again after a small break. Well how've all you guys been? I had a great time with my Dad and Uncle on a small get away, but here I am again. Hope you all enjoy this new chapter!

And thanks for reviews, everyone likes reviews (especially me). Thanks **Valda, Samanthe2121, Koriand'r Star, Rose Red2.0, Starfire I, Das Ubermann, & Realfanficts.**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Moral Dilemmas

Isard watched the door hoping Beast Boy would storm back through in a blazing rage of fury. But the next sound was the high pitched whistling of a tea kettle off behind her. She took it off the heat and poured the hot water into a cup with tea leaves. One slice of lemon and her drink was complete. She carefully sipped it and dreamt of being able to communicate telepathically.

"Behold Dragon; I have acquired yet another pawn." Yet just as Isard began to savor her victory she paused as doubt pushed its way up front. True the ultimate false yet powerful thought of Raven's death pushed Beast Boy across a line, but he remained defiant. Each person's mind was different in its own way, some provingto be more difficult than others. She smiled from ear to ear as Kaede came to mind. "Then again, where there's a will there's a way."

* * *

CURRENTLY IN ROME…………..

"Oh come on!" Cried Robin incredulously as Ross gave his latest in anti-Starfire propaganda. He realized he had once again spoken out of turn as all eyes turned to him slightly irked. He steadied himself to deliver a proper response. "The fact that it was Nightingale at the time aside, if we hadn't intervened the village might still be standing. The fact is we instigated the rebellion and the town was punished for it; it was our fault."

"Can you say with certainty that the town in question would have survived for long?" asked Ross snidely. Robin mouthed wordlessly as he honestly couldn't answer the question.

"He cannot." Both Robin and Ross glanced down at Starfire. Her voice had risen without anyone's permission. "I am afraid I must disagree with Robin; it was neither his fault nor mine. Being the blood craving tyrant that she is Nightingale would have destroyed the village at some point simply for amusement."

"You mean…you would've done so for amusement," said Ross. Raven shot up.

"Objection; the Minister is putting words in her mouth."

"Sustained," replied Becket. Ross reluctantly excused himself. Raven seated herself allowing Robin to continue in Starfire's defense.

"Since the day we crossed paths with her it was obvious there was a conflict with Starfire. Whichever personality was in control seemed to be directly related to whoever was in the vicinity; her vampiric self kicked in almost every time Rafael was close to her."

"So essentially her personality is triggered by an environmental stimulus," suggested Becket. Robin nodded.

"Something like that, it's probably a little more complicated."

"Arbiter that is an assumption based entirely on an opinion," argued Ross. He put up a finger and walked up to their table. Everyone watched them apprehensively. "Nightingale…" Robin fought back the urge to forcibly remind him that wasn't her name. "You really believe this idea that everything you've done in the past has been the doing of an alternate personality?" Starfire avoided his eyes somewhat.

"I do." He narrowed his icy blue eyes.

"Then maybe you wouldn't mind proving that notion by submitting to a hypnosis session with Dr. Samir Adara." Starfire seemed confused. "Where we will open the door for this so called 'Nightingale personality'."

"NO!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. Becket and half the people in the hall jumped slightly. She noticed their shock and adopted a quieter tone. "That is, I do not wish to give Nightingale any opportunity to regain a foothold."

"Or you've just been playing us all for fools with this elaborate act!"

"I HAVE NOT!" Starfire pounded her fists on the desk making two sizable dents. She looked down at her hands despondently.

--------

Ross and his two assistants walked down the hall after the Tribunal had been recessed yet again. Starfire peered around a corner and walked swiftly to catch up with him.

"Minister." He glanced back but kept walking. Robin ran around to catch up with Starfire, the last thing anyone needed was for things to get out of hand again. "Minister!"

"Ahh Nightingale, this is highly unorthodox," he said while walking.

"Starfire," she corrected him.

"I'll stick with Nightingale." She glided up in the air and landed in front of him. The security in the area startled to life but stayed at bay from a simple hand gesture from Ross. "Wt'hell do you want?"

"Is it truly so unbelievable that I have returned where I belong?"

"Now that's a laughable sentiment," chuckled Ross. He moved past her rudely. "It hardly matters to me whether you're half, two thirds, or three quarters vampire; a monster is still a monster." With that he continued on his way and Starfire stared after him. Robin walked up behind her ant laid a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay Star?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Please inform Becket…..that I have agreed to meet with Dr. Adara." Before Robin could voice his support or disapproval of her decision Starfire allowed herself to be escorted away by security. Raven finally joined him carrying an armful of papers.

"So, anything I should know about?" He glanced at her then back at Starfire down the hall.

"Things are heating up Raven, its going to take a miracle to keep them from totally going bonzo."

* * *

BACK AT CYBORG'S APARTMENT……..

Robin walked in through the door with an exhausted sigh. Cyborg worked over an array of beakers and test tubes. He saw Robin out of the corner of his eye.

"How was the roast?"

"Medium rare today," replied Robin. He nearly collapsed on the couch and noticed with a sideways look that Cyborg was alone. "Where's Liz."

"She's gone out." Robin rubbed his forehead with a confused frown.

"On a date?"

"No just out."

"Doing what?"

"I don't know," said Cyborg tired of answering short questions. Robin rolled his eyes half heartedly.

"What're you working on?" asked Robin finally taking notice of Cyborg's labor.

"A retrovirus," replied Cyborg simply. Robin sat up, the fact that he hardly heard it the first time peaking his curiosity.

"A what?" He walked up behind Cyborg to see for himself. Cyborg allowed three precise drops to fall from an eyedropper into a test tube.

"This is a prototype retrovirus, designed to reverse and suppress the vampiric attributes in a turned victim." Robin blinked a few times.

"I'm pretty sure I heard you right you said…this is a cure to vampirism?"

"Not a cure, a retrovirus; a formula that reverses the effects. Mind you its in no way in the phase of optimal success but I'm getting there." Robin rubbed the back of his neck as new and hopeful possibilities began to set in.

"Could this help Starfire?" Cyborg seemed disappointed to answer this.

"Unfortunately I haven't quite gotten that far yet. If this formula works it'll only work on someone who's been bitten within a few hours." Robin nodded and gave Cyborg a few pats on the back.

"Well even this is…well it's just amazing." Robin felt at a loss for words. They had all been conditioned to believe that it was impossible to ever become human or otherwise your former self once turned vampire. Obviously they had all neglected Cyborg's obvious talents. "I'm hit'n the sack for an hour or two."

"What's up?"

"Starfire's gonna try something that could totally bring down our house of cards," said Robin kicking off his shoes. Cyborg nodded and turned back to work.

"I'm confident it'll be okay."

"Yeah," said Robin. "Me too."

* * *

LATER THAT EVENING…………

Robin, Raven, Ross, Becket, and a few others sat observing the session with Dr. Adara. The man had been well into the procedure when the last few onlookers finally entered. Starfire sat comfortably with Adara sitting directly in front of her. By now Starfire's eyes were firmly shut and her head sagged somewhat.

"3…2….1, we've reached the bottom of the staircase. How do you feel?" he asked gently. She didn't answer at once.

"I feel…fine."

"Nice and relaxed?" she nodded. "Now Starfire, I just want you to understand that you are in complete control of everything that happens from here on. Do you want to continue?" Starfire frowned somewhat and shifted in her seat.

"I…I do not..know."

"It is entirely up to you," repeated Adara. It was as if Starfire sensed it when Ross rolled his eyes. She took in a deep breath.

"I want to continue," she said in a faraway voice. Adara looked up at both Robin and Ross and received a nod from both of them.

"Okay in a moment I'm going to count down from five to one and snap my fingers, when I do you'll allow Nightingale to resurface from your mind." She still seemed a bit unsure. "At any moment if I snap my fingers twice you will immediately awaken as Starfire and only Starfire. Is that okay?"

"…Yes.." Raven curled up her hand under her chin, eager yet apprehensive to see how this would unfold.

"Five…four….three…two…one," he snapped his fingers and her eyes fluttered open. Robin took Dr. Adara's place before and sat down. Her eyes followed him all the way down and Robin shrugged.

"Well, I bet it feels good to finally stretch your legs." Nightingale smirked and moved her eyes about until she spotted Ross. "So are you gonna say anything or are you just going to give me the silent-" She silenced him with her hand while not taking her eyes off the older man. She stood up but was smart enough not to do anything too quickly.

"Why minister," said Nightingale in a tone that was obviously mocking him. "You did not appear so frightened when last you spoke to us." Robin and Raven figured she meant her and Starfire. Ross straightened his tie.

"And how long did you spend in front of a mirror hammering up that line?" She giggled derisively.

"I assure you minister I am far different from her," She turned her head toward Adara. "Thank you by the way for riding me of such an unwanted trouble maker." Robin took her shoulder and turned her toward him.

"Hey, you're only here so we can prove you exist." Nightingale regarded him silently. "So don't get too comfortable." Nightingale emphasized her attitude with a few blinks his way. She stepped closer to him.

"She is nothing, you are nothing, and your people are nothing to me. When the time is right they shall either fall before me onto their knees or they will die." Ross adopted a challenging demeanor.

"It seems every time you underestimate _our_ people though one of your great and powerful sovereigns ends up in the vampire cemetery." Nightingale smiled at Robin then turned on her heel to face the aged minister.

"When my forces finally raise this city to the ground…..I will drink your blood myself." It was then as if all in the room fell under her spell, she began walking toward him in a way that clearly showed her intentions yet none stopped her. "And I simply cannot wait to do it." She swiftly grabbed hold of his neck and his eyes bulged in pure abject terror. A few well placed Starbolts knocked the few guards off their feet. Raven threw a shield over herself and Robin. The boy wonder found his way over to Adara and managed to pull him out from under his desk.

"You better do your thing like now!" She steadily brought Ross closer and closer to her when Adara snapped his fingers twice beside her ear. It only took half a millisecond for Starfire to realize that she was gripping the minister of city security around the neck. The first thing she did was to release him then fell back into the chair she sat in. Ross rubbed his throat and motioned for the guards.

"Take her into custody."

"Hold on a second," said Robin jumping in front of them. "Becket put Starfire under my care; your Templars have no jurisdiction over her."

"I think we can all agree things have changed, and need I remind you that you happen to be a Templar yourself at the moment." Robin glanced down at his uniform. "Take her away." Powerless to stop them Robin cast Raven an infuriated look which she only supported by a shake of the head.

--------

A short time after that small debacle Robin and Raven stood in Becket's office. Robin slammed a book down on the desk for emphasis and pointed to Ross off to the side.

"He completely manipulated this whole thing from the time he suggested Starfire undergo the procedure."

"All I did Arbiter was the next logical thing anyone would do under the circumstances, and it is so far yet to be determined as to whether Major Grayson's defense has been of genuine fact."

"_Minister_ Ross," began Robin. "If you're suggesting that we would just make something like this up-"

"Well now that you mention it Grayson that's exactly what I'm suggesting!"

"Yeah well that's exactly what we do," said Robin gesturing to himself and Raven. "We sat around all day long on our lazy rears making stuff up that puts the city at risk yes that's exactly what we do."

"Oh I'm sure you'd do just about anything."

"Gentlemen, gentlemen please," said Becket from his perch above them. "Allow us to continue, allow us to be generous." Both former boy wonder and minister halted their rants. Not at all happy with the days events Robin politely excused himself from the conversation. Raven decided it was up to her to lessen the tention.

"I think what we all need to bear in mind here is that we gave way to a personallity and a way of life that has dominated Starfire for a good number of years now, I'm quite frankly not at all surprised by what happened. And I don't think changes need to be made as far as security goes." Becket considered her recomendation.

"I tend to agree, but for the for the time being Starfire will have to remain under watch util we can further evaluate the session in greater detail." Robin nodded irritably and after paying an amount of respect toward Becket quickly took his leave. Raven hesitantly followed after him.

* * *

Robin could think no one else to visit at the moment. He 'convinced' the guards outside to allow him access and stepped inside the room that held Starfire captive. At first glance she took him for the man that normally brought her food. Then a double take told her it was Robin.

"Robin…"

"Starfire, about today." He sat down beside her. "It wasn't your fault." She nodded with a slightly open mouth. He frowned as he noticed she looked slightly pale. "Are you okay Star?"

"I am…fine, they have simply forgotten to give me my dose of syn-plasma." Robin however didn't hastily accept that.

"How long has it been since you've had some?"

"Twelve hours," she answered through a tired sigh. "Robin, I am feeling…the thirst." Robin took her hands in his. "Without my syn-plasma…I will not be able to endure the thirst…for long."

"How long do you think until Nightingale takes over?" She slowly shook her head.

"It is not that, I will not……be able to survive for long…if my thirst remains unsatisfied." Robin's mouth slacked open. He should have seen it from the moment he laid eyes on her a few seconds ago; they were keeping her needs from her.

"Starfire, don't worry. I'm going to get you what you need." She only glanced down. "Okay?" She looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"You should not stay, in a moment I may become dangerous." She scrunched her eyes shut then reopened them in surprise. "Oh my, I feel….so tired." Robin lowered her down to her pillow and gently ran a hand through her hair.

"I'll be back."

* * *

ROSS'S HOME…………….

Ross entered through the front door of his darkened house. He allowed a tired sigh characteristic of a man his age and set his coat and brief case aside. He sauntered into the kitchen then poured himself a glass of sherry. As he made his way into the lounge he thought he heard something and switched on the light.

"NO!" He dropped his glass and ignored the stain on the carpet. A man sat in a chair off in the corner with a book shielding his face. Though he needn't have bothered for Ross knew exactly who it was. Rafael lowered War and Peace to the coffee table. "What the hell are you doing here?" demanded Ross in a hushed whisper. Rafael looked down at the large book.

"Have you read that? I would surmise that you haven't because you would not believe the amount of dust I found on it." Ross shook his head while pacing back and forth.

"Do you have the slightest notion of what would happen if you were to actually be seen here?"

"Well I'm sure **I** would only be mildly inconvenienced, but I do wonder what would happen to you," said Rafael with a lewd smile. "Today's incident with our missing sovereign was…entertaining at best, your methods to control the vampire mind are seriously flawed."

"You do absolutely no good by spontaneously appearing in my house. What are you trying do, destroy everything we have both slaved for!"

"Calm yourself minister," cooed Rafael. "You're attracting too much attention." He sent a sideways glance toward the door and Ross followed it to see his body guard being led in. Rafael's men disarmed and held him at bay. "I need something minister and I'm sure we both know what it is." Now for the first time Ross smirked.

"You still haven't been able to get Nightingale back have you? Well don't bother; with her death I'll inspire an anti-vampiric movement like no other. She shall be Rome's sacrificial lamb." Rafael's eyes flashed dangerously. He stepped toward Ross showing his teeth partly.

"You will do no such thing human," hissed Rafael. "I will not allow a lesser of the food chain to slay such a beautiful creature."

"Or are you simply upset that Grayson has been more of an influence on her than you have?" asked Ross pouring himself more sherry.

"The Dragon has been as much a thorn in your side as he has in mine, and yet you allow him to escape with every act of defiance against you."

"What's your point?" he asked taking a swig.

"Are you or are you not his superior at the moment?" Ross seemed to taken ill by the question. "Do you really think that whilst the Dragon roams free among your people that they will conform to whatever grand scheme you have stored away. They will raise him up and you will come crashing down." Ross now gripped his glass rather tightly. "Kill him," said Rafael as if it was the most obvious choice.

"And have five hundred thousand Grayson disciples parading through the streets, no thank you. The last thing either of us needs is for him to become a martyr."

"And yet you will simply allow him to bring ruin to your plan." Rafael spoke while moving past the lines and lines of books on the shelves. "I wonder, can anyone learn from history if they do not even know it? It is after all one big story." Ross's bodyguard had thus far remained perfectly still.

"I find your super villain riff a little boring," replied Ross. Rafael let out a sputter of marveling laughter.

"What I'm trying to tell you is that soon you may not be able to simply push aside what must be done." He rolled his eyes at Ross's unwillingness to see reality. "The Nocturna Council, the Red Wolf, even the Lycons are beginning to see the signs of death for the human race. And that's why you've embraced my offer," said Rafael looking over at him. "Because you know it will give your dear species a new beginning, a fresh start. But how badly do you want it minister?" Ross looked uneasily into his glass. "Because there are difficult decisions to be made now." Ross decided not to try and counter Rafael's argument. "Now when will I see Nightingale set free?"

"You must understand," said Ross. Rafael began smoothly inching toward the door. "What you're demanding can't possibly be done at the moment….I need more time." Rafael cocked an eyebrow.

"More time." Without warning the tyrannical vampire grabbed hold of Ross's bodyguard and greedily sank his teeth into his neck.

"MOTHER OF G…." Ross became lost in stupefied shock. Rafael let the man fall to the floor having been drained to the point of death. Rafael worked some stiffness out of his neck apparently uncaring of the thin coat of blood covering his mouth. He finally looked down at Ross and let out a few amused chuckles.

"Don't be so squeamish minister." He reached down and pulled the handkerchief out of Ross's breast pocket. He wiped his mouth clean and pitched the reddened cloth back at the old man. Ross jerked away from it somewhat then found Rafael coolly leaning over him. "Take care minister, I am not someone to trifle or play games with." He gave Ross a long hard stare then shifted his eyes over at the fallen bodyguard. "Now if I were you I'd get him out of here, before he starts to stink." And in a swoosh of his long coat Rafael left the minister with a troubling rain cloud over his head.

* * *

REJOINING OUR HEROES…………..

"I know you're not thinking of doing what I'm pretty sure your getting ready to do," said Cyborg as Robin bounced back forth between the various shelves and his room. "What exactly are you doing?"

"Going to get Star," said Robin simply.

"That's not really what I would call diplomatic Robin," said Raven. She was seated next to Liz on the sofa. Robin almost scoffed at her comment.

"You know Raven we've been going through these debates for days now and you know what I've decided?" She shook her head. "Screw-diplomacy." Raven scratched her head hesitantly.

"And after we manage to fight off Rome's entire contingent of security maybe even the military; what then? Where are we supposed to go?" Robin considered the question for a moment.

"We find someone who can perform the Trepanning ritual." Raven looked about incredulously.

"The 'what' ritual?" asked Cyborg and Liz in unison. Robin went back to packing so it was left to Raven to clear the fog.

"During the middle ages priests and monks used this ritual to exorcise demons from people who were usually sick rather than possessed. Anyway the one performing the ritual would have the subject's hands and feet securely bound and…" She trailed off. Cyborg motioned for her to continue with his hands.

"Annnnd…what?" Raven again appeared as though she didn't want to continue.

"They would take a hand drill of the time and bore a hole into the person's head." Cyborg and Liz's faces both grew disgusted. "That in turn was supposed to vacuum out the evil spirit and allow the person's soul to pass into Heaven." For a long moment the two were at a complete loss for words.

"Well that sucks!" exclaimed Cyborg.

"And that would be why they called it the 'dark ages'," said Raven. Cyborg shot a disbelieving look over at Robin.

"No," said Raven evidently. "About two hundred years ago the ritual was adapted by a monk of the Carpathian brotherhood.He somehow redesigned itto ascend the spirit of a turned vampire from the damned and return them to their human form." Liz's eyes blinked with interest.

"So, it actually turns someone back into a human being?" Raven shook her head somewhat.

"Unfortunately of all the three times that it has been attempted over the years not one has been successful, with the death of both subject and performer."

"It'll work," said Robin popping out of his room.

"What makes you so sure?" asked Raven.

"Because Starfire is different," replied Robin. "But if we don't act now there won't be a Starfire to save."

"But are you really prepared to rise against the full force of the city?" asked Liz. "It's pretty big." Robin tired of their nagging and slammed his latest gadget to the floor. It shut them all up without effort.

"They won't let her have her syn-plasma, any food or water; they won't even let her get by on the blood of animals. Ross is literally starving her to death and I don't know about you guys but I'm not about to let that happen."

"Acting against them this way will be seen as treason," warning Liz. "We will be exiled from the city possibly for the rest of our lives." Robin looked over at her.

"Maybe we will….but it's the right thing to do, why? Because it just is," he said with finality. Cyborg stood up in front of him with a look that said 'I'm your friend but you better listen'.

"At least try to talk to him first," suggested Cyborg. Robin looked away not wanting to believe Cyborg would suggest something so insane. "I know he'll probably tell you to take a hike but at least you'll have exhausted every option you have." Robin paused with grueling rue as to possible outcomes to either course of action.

"Fine," said Robin quietly. "But when I come back if we have to take matters into our own hands are you guys gonna be with me?" Raven rolled her eyes.

"What kind of a question is that Robin?" he stared at her. "Of course we're with you," she said with a smile. He glanced over at Liz who held the same assuring beam. Cyborg came over and landed a brotherly slap on his shoulder.

"We'll be right here."

* * *

Ross had been scared away from his home with the shattering prospect that Rafael was still looming over him. He then drove to the only place he thought he could find solitude; his office. He stood behind his desk shifting some papers when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come." Robin walked through and stood in the middle of the room. Ross glanced at him. "There something I can do for you Major?"

"Well yeah now that you mention it you can give Starfire what she needs to survive." Ross continued to ignore him for his endless paperwork. "You've kept me waiting for a little over an hour now."

"I was busy before now," replied the minister. Robin noticed a half eaten bit of food off to the side.

"Yeah I can see that, it's only Starfire's life at steak sorry to take you away from your ham and cheese sandwich," said Robin sarcastically.

"It was a bacon and egg actually," said Ross with little regard for Robin's reasons. "I can only assume you came here for a reason."

"I just told you," said Robin already loosing his patience. "Starfire's doses of syn-plasma have been cut plus there's absolutely no food or water being sent to her, now you tell me what the hell's with that?" Ross quickly shot a look at him.

"Watch it mister." Robin drew closer to him.

"I won't let you kill her _Minister_; I will take this to the Tribunal!" Ross sniggered.

"I'm almost acting on orders from the Tribunal." Robin looked about in a confused manner.

"How can there be an order to just abandon one of our highest laws; the ones that says its wrong to murder someone."

"I believe the DA defines murder as one human being taking the life of another." Robin steadily narrowed his eyes. "When last I looked, Nightingale was no more human than you are a true ally of humanity. And I would wonder," said Ross as an added thought. "How far you and your abnormal cohorts would go to prevent me from becoming Arbiter." Still keeping his narrowed stare Robin moved his head about with a slacked jaw.

"You think this is all about you?" Ross regarded him suspiciously. "Oh my God; of all the self centered, arrogant, egotistical-"

"Oh judge not lest ye be judged! You're the one who decided to place God with our safety by bringing that monster back with you. And if she isn't taking the long nap by tomorrow I have a potassium nitrate syringe waiting for her." The depth of Ross's depravity began to stun Robin anew. He was actually talking about executing her by lethal injection of garlic. "And I'm going to make sure you're the one who pushes the plunger."

"I'm not under your command anymore," said Robin stiffly.

"And that's where your wrong, _Major_. As long as you're wearing those officer buttons…you damn well are under my command." He allowed the remnants of his sandwich to fall into the trash and retrieved his coat. "I think you'll find many things are going to change around here soon, starting with our leniency toward Council collaborators."

"You won't get away with this," said Robin through gritted teeth. Ross chuckled and walked toward the door.

"I've been getting away with it since day one, file whatever protest you want." He opened the door and looked back at Robin. "By the time you do, this will all be done." He left and Robin fell short of the heated tirade he had planned earlier.

--------

Robin returned to their apartment in silence. They all rose from their seats and stood around him. Robin slowly moved past them over to a table, removing something from his neck collar and left lapel as he went. Cyborg and Raven glanced at each other nervously as they saw Robin set all signs of his rank and officer status, one by one, on the table.

* * *

Well again I hope I didn't keep you guys waiting for too long. Hope it was also worth the wait and I'll write lots more as soon as I feel like it. ;) LOL. Sorry, I've been around my Uncle for a little while too long. 


	15. The Enemy Within

Well I hope you will all forgive me for taking my sweet time with this one, I don't know if you guys knew but the wite wouldn't let anyone submit anything. They were probably jsut having problems or something, happens all the time. AlsoI had issues I couldn't ignore so I couldn't do a lot of typing before now. Anyway, thanks for reviewing and hope you like this next chapter. **Valda, Teen Freak, Samanthe2121, Realfanficts, Starfire I, Rose Red2.0**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

The Enemy Within

Robin returned to their apartment in silence. They all rose from their seats and stood around him. Robin slowly moved past them over to a table, removing something from his neck collar and left lapel as he went. Cyborg and Raven glanced at each other nervously as they saw Robin set all signs of his rank and officer status, one by one, on the table. He nearly tore off his uniform jacket in favor for his earlier apparel. Cyborg walked up behind him just Robin finished pulling on his thin long coat.

"So we're going then?"

"Yup," replied Robin simply. "If Ross thinks we're just going to lie down and allow him to further his personal agenda, he's a lot more senile then he looks."

"It just seems like Starfire is currently out of our reach," said Liz. Robin turned to her with an exasperated look.

"Why are you so negative today?" Liz didn't answer but only hung her head.

"I think Liz raises a valid point," said Raven. Robin turned her look on her. "What I'm saying is that she's right about it being difficult, if we try to storm the holding facility we'll be overwhelmed by security."

"Your powers not withstanding," said Robin sarcastically. Raven shook her head.

"We're not looking to permanently do damage to them, I wouldn't be able to concentrate on zero casualties on a large scale." Robin nodded as he began to understand Raven's argument.

"Then what we need to do draw them away from the building," said Robin pacing around. The others watched him as his mind went to work. "What we need…" He peered out the window and spotted the large gate on the West wall. "…Is a diversion." He turned back to Cyborg who snickered somewhat.

"That'll defiantly get their attention."

"What?" asked Raven and Liz in unison. Instead of answering their question Robin and Cyborg moved toward the door.

"Raven you're with me," said Robin. "Cyborg you and Liz head for the gate, with any luck we'll have Starfire and be out of here before they know what's happened." He didn't give either girl ample time to ask another question but the led them out of the apartment building. Once outside they paused to allow a guard atop the wall to pass by before moving again. Robin and Cyborg exchanged ready nods and the pairs parted for their objectives.

* * *

STARFIRE'S CELL……………..

Starfire lay on her thin cot and moved about restlessly. Her sleeping mind was clouded by a variety of images as she and her other personality warred for ownership of the body. A violent flash of her previous battle with Robin played before her eyes, making her curl up as if freezing. Desperate to escape from her nightmare Starfire forced her mind out of slumber and slowly awoke. She kept her eyes closed so as to still receive as much rest as possible. Since Robin left her not long ago her need for blood steadily increased to a distressed must; it was a wonder she was able to fall asleep at all. A depression in her mattress told her someone was sitting down beside her and she peeked open an eye. Upon her vision focusing she saw Rafael sitting quite calmly at the end of her bed. Her eyes snapped open the rest of the way and with a gasp crawled away as far as she could.

"My dear you pain me by such a rude welcome."

"R-R-Rafael!" She squeaked. Rafael smiled with a short bow of the head. "What are you doing here!"

"I came to see you, wanted to know if there was anything I could do to help you." Rafael spoke with clear seductiveness. He placed a small cup before and uncovered the deep red liquid within. "Anything at all…" Starfire's eyes wandered down to the cup and found her eyes glued to its contents. "I know you've been deprived my poor child," he whispered softly. She swallowed; afraid the intoxicating effect of blood would only feed Nightingale's mental strength. On the other hand, if Starfire didn't receive any form of plasma soon she would cease to exist all together.

"I-I can't."

"Can't what? Can't have what nature intended for you to have? My dear you must look past the walls these humans have built around you. You are Hominis Nocturna, and you must feed." Starfire said nothing but knocked away the cup. Starfire hunched over while the blood seeped out of the downed cup into a small pool on the floor. Rafael looked down at it with a smirk.

"Well, as much as I have enjoyed this I wish more to speak with your better half." Starfire looked up at him bemused. He held his hand before her face and snapped his fingers. She fell forward as the suggestion from her session with Adara had not fully worn off yet. When she raised herself back up it was Nightingale staring back at him. For a moment she merely glared at him with a twitching brow while Rafael continued to smile at her. Then almost without warning she swung her hand to strike him across the face. Rafael caught her wrist with his vampiric reflexes and observed her. "I can see your lack of food has dwindled your speed, but it's comforting to know that your spunk remains intact."

"You…_traitor!_" She spat. "How dare you spread our doors to the tainted one!" Nightingale pulled her wrist out of Rafael's grasp and sat up against her cell bars. "Your foolishness is legendary Asmodeus."

"It is clear throughout history that those who were stoned as traitors were later hailed as patriots. Those who have the courage to do what is necessary to bring our people to next generation are often misunderstood. Isard is willing to put aside prejudice why is it so difficult for you and others?" Nightingale sneered at his question.

"Perhaps because we all know very well that Isard's treachery knows no bounds, she cannot be trusted." She threw her hair back nonchalantly in an effort to mask her ever-growing hunger. "Her history alone speaks for itself." Rafael cocked his head back, never allowing his smile to fade.

"That's the past, we look toward the future."

"Your future will end far before it begins if you allow Isard's charms to cloud your mind. Allowing humans to roam as equals indeed…" Scoffed Nightingale. "That alone is enough to churn the Council's blood."

"They like many others have become obsolete," said Rafael. Nightingale finally drew her gaze back to him.

"What are you talking about?" Rafael's grin grew into a malevolent toothy smile.

"Their time has come, like this city and many kings before them they will be sacrificed to begin a new era. It is what I have been preparing myself for centuries. Tonight the Nocturna Council and the mighty city of Rome will come to an end." Nightingale regarded him with narrowed eyes. She then began shaking her head incredulously.

"You speak nonsense Rafael," hissed the vampiress. "Your army alone is no match for the combined might of the Council or this city for that matter." She adopted a derisive leer. "I wonder, were Markus to know of your treachery would you draw ample breath today to gloat about it?" Rafael's smile faded instantly and he slid closer to her.

"Markus…is blissfully unaware of _anything_. And that is exactly how it is going to remain." Nightingale positively reveled in Rafael's terror.

"Even Isard must fear him; she is not as invincible as she makes herself out to be. I am sure anyone with a sensible mind would fear such a powerful creature. That said it comes as a surprise to me that you do." Rafael restrained a sudden desire to grasp her dainty neck.

"Nevertheless Markus must not know or he will surely kill you too," said Rafael. Nightingale put on a mock sad face.

"You almost sound as though you care for me." Though as soon as the words escaped her Nightingale doubled over and gripped her stomach. Rafael stood up in case she suddenly lashed out at him. She remained firmly planted to her bed.

"I lament what they've done to you my dear; you were such a beautiful vampire. If you should ever come to your sense and dispense with your infatuation with the Dragon, you will know where to find me." He snapped fingers twice more and Starfire felt herself return to normal. "Until then I will wait patiently."

"You will be waiting for the reaming years of your long life," breathed Starfire. "Or until Robin spills your blood." Rafael snickered.

"Oh I beyond anyone hope to see our friend Richard again. Although when I do I shall be the one to call for his hearse." Now breathing hard Starfire looked up at him then scrunched her eyes shut. He reached down and patted her on the shoulder. "Goodbye my dear." And he turned to leave, Starfire collapsing off her bed as he went.

* * *

ELSEWHERE WITH BEAST BOY………………….

Beast Boy, in mouse form, crept around a corner with intense focus. It had been days since his powers returned and he was bent on making sure each one worked just as well as before. 'Okay, where the hell is she?' He thought with a mixture of annoyance and apprehension. As soon as he crawled around his cover a sharp metal spike shot out of nowhere and stuck in the wall. He immediately took the form of a cheetah and sped around to avoid the clouds of kunai being shot at him. Without time to second guess his decisions Beast Boy leapt into a pool of water nearby and paused. His attacker ceased the barrage in preparation for Beast Boy's eventual return. Some ways down the pool a minor poked its head out of the water and transformed into a house fly. Unbeknownst to his attacker he flew around until he spotted Kaede crouching behind fairly large rock.

'Gotcha now.' His head screamed victoriously. Beast Boy took the form of a hawk and dove without a sound toward his prey. Yet just as he was mere feet from her Kaede spun around and pelted one last kunai at him. The hawks eyes widened and would have surely dulled upon being hit but was never actually struck by the blade. Isard grabbed the knife out of the air and stuck it in the ground.

"Excellent," she exclaimed. "Kaede dear I would have expected no less." Kaede bowed reverently. "And Beast Boy, it appears our serum to counter act the supressent Mifune was putting in your food is working nicely." Beast Boy resumed human form and dusted himself off.

"I thought you said she'd be using practice weapons."

"She was," replied Isard. Beast Boy cocked his head then walked over and pulled the razor sharp tip out of the wall.

"This doesn't look like rubber to me."

"To fully train for realism the scenario must have a hint of actual danger," said Isard. Beast Boy looked away feeling a little put out. Isard hissed a chuckle. "You needn't worry, if Kaede really intended to actually hit you she would have." Beast Boy and Kaede shot looks at one another; though he could only guess what she looked like as her mask denied him her face. "Come." Isard and Kaede led Beast Boy out of the training area and to an older man heating up a large wok. Beast Boy saw the man moving a steel rod around in the fiery embers in methodical fashion. "Your arm." Beast Boy sent her a confused look then saw the man raise the metal pole. At the end he saw a metal stencil of Isard's mark and deduced the man was actually holding a cattle prod.

"Alright now hold it I'm no bull or cow or anything like that," said Beast Boy backing away. Isard looked down at Kaede.

"You cannot fight as one of us," said Kaede coolly. "Until you **become** one of us," she said showing the mark on her neck as an example. Beast Boy swallowed hard. The inferences of the situation did sit well with him at all. It was as if he were deciding at the moment as whether or not to become a piece of Isard's property. He saw stepping in front of him while nodding.

"You don't wish to join us; I see, very well I understand completely. But your hard work, and endless hours of suffering will have meant nothing is you turn away from your destiny now." Beast Boy's hardened features only intensified.

"And who are you to tell me what my destiny is? I gonna find the bastard who killed Raven and I'm going to tear his heart out." Isard could only smile broader as he spoke.

"Ambitious for a simple changeling; I wonder if you would so headstrong before allowing us to teach you everything you now know? Could you have defeated Rafael before coming to me?" Beast Boy frowned at her question.

"I didn't come to you; a handful of your guys busted me out of prison and brought me here."

"Wrong, fate brought you to my doorstep not my forces. There is still much you can learn from me, so much you must learn if you are to avenge Raven. Help me…help you." Isard seemed to have a way of breaking through an individual's mental defenses; even without her vampiric stare. Still unsure of why he was actually doing it Beast Boy drew up his right sleeve and hesitantly held it out for the man. Isard walked up beside him. "Come along now Beast Boy, we have a deadline to meet." Isard grew impatient and took the hot iron from the man and grasped Beast Boy's wrist firmly.

* * *

BACK IN ROME…………….

Robin and Raven stood some hundred yards away from the holding facility where Starfire was being kept. Raven glanced back at Robin who simply shook his head uncertainly. He decided to put both of their minds at ease and contact Cyborg on his communicator.

"Cyborg, what's your status?"

Liz carefully lowered a guard knocked unconscious to the ground and closed the door behind them. Cyborg reached a control console and held up his right forearm.

"We're at gate control; if we're going to try to time this right we're going to have to wait an hour or two.."

"That's a roger," replied Robin. He stuffed his comm. link away and they waited. While they did Robin's mind wandered about as their current objective brought back recent memories. He felt himself being taken back to the moment when he was speaking with Becket alone.

_Robin nodded and began walking out. Becket appeared hesitant. "Richard, lock the door." Robin closed his eyes and moved his hand away from the knob to bolt lock._

_"What."_

_"What I'm about tell you Richard cannot pass beyond the two of us." Robin readied himself. "Under no circumstances call you allow her to become a danger to the people of this city. While your job is to look after her your first and foremost priority is different. Should the situation arise…your duty is to protect the people," said Becket in a tone that demanded he not be argued with. Robin stood stiff on the spot. "You understand me?" Slowly Robin nodded._

_"Yes sir, I do."_

_"Very good, you've been promoted to Major." He wheeled himself back over to his desk leaving Robin to excuse himself. "Robin…"_

Robin came out of the other world of his own thoughts when he heard Raven speak his name for the third time. "Robin, anybody home?" He blinked and nodded.

"Yeah, just zoned out for a second."

"Well Cyborg said to be ready so we ought to be." Robin nodded and concentrated on the task ahead.

"Right." And so they waited. Robin checked the sky knowing well that within about five hours daylight would be upon them. The fact that Starfire was immune to sunlight returned to him and he decided to worry about the daylight as compromising their cover. As they waited so did Cyborg and Liz, the dept of their insurrection weighing heavily on their minds. Finally after an hour and a half Cyborg decided the time was right and he signaled Robin.

"_Start moving now._"

"Copy," replied Robin. He and Raven left their hiding spot and proceeded into the holding facility. They moved around a corner then jumped back as two guards were patrolling the area. They talked amongst themselves with little attention to their present duty.

"Back door's out of the question," whispered Raven. "Hold on, I'll see if I can make us one." She rubbed her hands together then pressed them against the solid wall. Robin glanced back around the corner nervously and saw the two guards coming closer. Raven's eyes glowed their mysterious aura and just as Robin tried to peer around the corner again she grabbed his wrist and pulled him in with her. The phasing portal shrank and disappeared one second before the two guards rounded the corner and saw nothing amiss.

"We'll cut it a little less close next time," said Robin. Raven raised an eyebrow at him but neither said anything more of it. "Okay, so far so good."

"Hey! What are you doing here!" A guard shouted from behind them.

"Spoke too soon," muttered Raven. She and Robin took off running with the guard in pursuit. He ran by a wall then returned to it to activate the alarm and the bells rang out shrilly. Acting on pure instinct Robin spun around and hurled a sharp disk back toward the enemy. Only instead of hitting the guard the weapon struck the alarm. After eliminating the wall alarm the two continued on their way.

"Freeze!" They heard their pursuer shout numerous times to stop. As he ran the man drew his weapon and fired a few well placed shots. The rounds ricocheted off the walls as the two Titans flew by in a mad haste. At least twice Robin was sure the rebounding bullets tore a few holes in his clothes. He switched on his comm. link earpiece.

"Now Cyborg do it!" While Liz covered the entrance Cyborg input his own security code and accessed the gate's massive hydraulic hinges. The UV lights on that section of the wall disengaged as the doors slowly parted. Just as they expected the sudden and unpredicted opening of the gate drew the attention of the majority of the guards in that section.

--------

Back in the building Robin and Raven waited for a small group of guards to grab recruit their pursuer. They heard him protest but eventually succumb to the larger number of people. As soon as their way was clear they made their way down a few more levels with Raven's help and stood outside Starfire's door. Robin walked around Raven and scanned the hall behind them to make sure none were sneaking up. Raven made a door for Robin and he walked on through. As soon as he entered the room holding Starfire's cell he stopped dead. She was lying on the floor and didn't appear to be moving.

"No," he whispered. Thinking quickly Robin pulled out a bit of putty and stuck it in the lock. He then backed away, threw a switch on his belt, and the cell door's lock broke with a flash. Robin pulled open the door knelt down inside and sat the red haired girl up. "Starfire? Starfire can you hear me!" His voice grew frantic. She opened her eyes and took in a heavy breath.

"Robin," she breathed. "W-Why are you-"

"We've come to get you out of here," answered Robin looking around. "Raven's waiting outside and Cyborg and Liz are drawing the others away from us, can you walk?"

She shook her head when her legs failed her. "No-No I can not…I am too weak." Robin nodded.

"Don't worry, we can fix that." He reached down to the pouch with her syn-plasma but was shocked to find it was no longer there. With frenzied wide eyes he looked about for the little pouch but it was nowhere in sight. He then remembered the bullets being fired at them; one of them must have torn the strap holding the pouch to his belt. 'It could be anywhere.'

"Robin…."

"Star?"

"I-am….not well." There was no time to find the pouch that much was clear. Starfire was in need of plasma within the next few minuets or she was going to die right in his arms. Shaking he closed his eyes and swallowed hard, then loosened his collar and pulled it away from his neck.

"Starfire…take some of my blood." He heard her groan and then felt her shake her head. "Star if you don't you'll die."

"I..no…will not," she mumbled. Her head rolled limply about in the crook of his arms like someone undergoing anesthesia. Robin knew he could little to force her but was out of options.

"Starfire, Cyborg has developed a retrovirus that should keep me from turning. I saw him working on it not long ago." There was a pause in Starfire's few movements.

"He is…certain it will..work?" Robin's face fell despondently.

"Well I'm not sure-"

"Then I will not," she saidin the first alert sentence since he walked in. Cursing somewhat Robin tapped his earpiece.

"Cyborg?"

"_Are you guys out yet? We're having a hard time keeping these goons going in circles,_" said Cyborg's face.

"Cyborg are you sure the retrovirus will work?" The pause came this time from Cyborg's end. Robin could easily picture him looking about dubiously.

"_No, of course I'm not sure. Remember I told you it was still in the testing phase._" Robin gulped and looked back down at Starfire. "_Is there a problem?_" Robin shook his head.

"No, thanks." He switched off his earpiece. "He's said he's positive. I'm ready Starfire now come on." With effort she picked her head up.

"But…Robin-"

"No buts Star, it's a fact of nature if you don't feed you'll die and…..and I don't want you to die." Still extremely unsure Starfire finally nodded and sat before him.

"I-I must…first put you under." Robin worked some fake stiffness out of his neck.

"Do we really have to do that?"

"If I do not…the pain will be too great for you, we could both of us die." Robin decided that when this was over he would rewrite the definition for 'taking one for the team' then take the rest of the day off.

"Okay, what do I do?" She grasped his shoulders for support then looked back up at him with her shining eyes. Her gaze caught his and Robin's world came to a halt.

"Just…relax." She felt his shoulders sag and his tense anxieties melt away. She slowly drew closer and closer to him, all the while hoping a different solution would come to them. But when she was mere inches from his face she knew this was the only way. "Robin…I am sorry." Robin slowly blinked.

"Do..it," he muttered. With one last moment of indecisiveness Starfire parted her mouth and brought her two fangs down on Robin's flesh. He winced only for a moment then became lost in the artificial euphoria that followed a bite. His eyes drooped as Starfire began to take in her fill. A faint sheen of blood penetraed the seal between his skin and her soft lips.Starfire'squiet gulps could be heard if all was quiet, her grip on his shoulders tightened. A short gasp escaped them both as the feelings emotions reached their peak. In her need to refill her stregnth Starfire began to fear she was draining to much of him.

"Ugh!" Quite suddenly Starfire puffed out loud and pushed Robin away from her. He fell against the cell wall while she raised her head toward the ceiling. Starfire stretched out her arms and her leg as if opening the doors for her strength to return. It did with alarming swiftness and Starfire soon regained herself. The second her eyes fell on Robin she was at his side. "Robin? Robin!" Raven heard her shouts and phased in through the door. "Raven," gasped Starfire.

"What happened?"

Starfire mouthed wordlessly. "Forgive me friend, I had no choice…Robin insisted upon it…" Raven frowned perplexed then followed Starfire distressed gaze to Robin. She saw the two bleeding punctures in his neck and flew to his side.

"Oh my God," she muttered under her breath. She reached around a held the back of his head. "Did you take enough to begin the transformation?"

"Raven even the smallest bite will turn anyone." Raven hung her head somewhat.

"We have to do something."

"He spoke of a retrovirus of Cyborg's," said Starfire hopefully. "There is some in their apartment yes?" Raven looked from her to Robin.

"Yes but…its nowhere near ready to use."

"But then why would Cyborg tell Robin it was ready?" Then it hit her, he didn't. She closed her eyes and nearly hit Robin off the shoulder. "Robin," she sobbed agonizingly. "How could you do this?" He sputtered suddenly and began reaching around for something to grab. Raven watched him with wide eyes and Starfire with fear. "He is turning…Robin has only hours." She needn't say anymore. Raven gathered up one of Robin's arms over shoulder and Starfire took the other.

"We need to leave." Raven covered them in a black energy dome and transported them outside the building. As soon as they were a safe distance away Raven handed the full burden of Robin to Starfire in order to signal Cyborg. "Cyborg, we're clear you can close the gate."

--------

"I gotcha," he answered. Liz took her eyes of the door and watched him input the commands into the computer. "Okay, closing the gate." He hit 'enter' and the massive doors began closing. He cast one last look toward the doors then began walking toward her. "We should go meet them at the flat." Just as he passed he she grabbed his shoulder and stuck a circular device to him. He halted in his tracks and looked down at the disk no draining his power cell. With a quivering head he turned his gaze to her.

"No, I think we should leave it open." She pushed him ever so slightly and he fell on his back with a hard thud. Liz stepped over him and with a quick command stopped the gate from closing and instead began to open it again. Cyborg felt the power draining out of his body and could only talk and look around.

"WHY!" She looked down at him as he shouted and knelt down beside him. "Why?" he asked again. She said nothing but pulled up her sleeve to show him the wolf brand on her wrist.

"Because Mother told me to." His eyes became dulled both by shock and betrayal. From a distance Raven spotted the gate opening again and spoke in her comm. link.

"_Cyborg what's going on?_" Liz and Cyborg both glanced at his arm. "_Cybor-_" Liz tapped the little screen and Raven's face disappeared. Knowing she'd been cut off Raven slowly lowered her communicator and looked back at Robin and Starfire. She held him close to her but it was difficult as Robin began to twitch more frequently. "Something's wrong."

Back in the gat house Liz finished inputting a locking code in the computer then stuck a knife in the key board. She shooed away some smoke from her face.

"Robin saved your life!" Spat Cyborg.

"I know," said Liz carelessly. "And while I was put in danger simply to get his attention no one appreciates his help more than I."

"You mean Isard used you to bait Robin?" Liz nodded silently. "No, I don't believe it…I don't believe any of it." Not looking away from the jumble of screens Liz shrugged her shoulders.

"Believe what you want but I'm afraid it is true. How could Rafael's men have known where McGregor's home was…unless I told them." Cyborg's face gradually fell. "Or would it have been possible for my fellow Wolf brothers and sisters to follow us if I wasn't broadcasting a locator signal?"

"That's why Kaede didn't kill you!" Said Cyborg with infuriating revelation. "Because you were a sleeper cell," snarled Cyborg. Liz finished her work then bent down beside Cyborg again.

"Oh please don't be bitter Cyborg; I really have enjoyed your company. You guys have been the best of friends, But now I'm afraid I must part with you." She began to stand but knelt back down. "If you and Robin should survive…give him this please." She let the rosary Robin gave her fall over his chest. "Tell him I won't need it anymore." She pat him off the cheek then took her leave.

"NO! COME BACK! DON'T DO THIS! DOOON'T!" But his please went unheeded by the girl as she stepped down off the steps from the gate house. Her objective completed Liz cast one last look behind her and walked around a corner. If followed they would find nothing, as she merely rounded the corner and vanished.

--------

Not far from outside the wide open gate Isard lowered a pair of binoculars and smiled. She sat atop a black horse as did her group of commanders and lieutenants.

"Dear Liz, you've done wonderfully." She looked to her side at Kaede. "The door's open Kaede, now lead the way." She bowed to her mistress.

"Yes Mother." Kaede kicked her horse forward and lead Isard's army combined with Rafael's down toward the slumbering and unsuspecting city.

* * *

There you go, I hope more chapters come more frequently then this one did. I've just been a little tired and stuff. So hope you liked it and we'll see what happens next soon. 


	16. Desperate Measures

Yes my break ended very quickly because some good buddies of mine showed very clearly how stupid I was. I might as well have ignored all of you and that's just not fair, and its just plain rude. So, heres to the guys who turned me around because I was being stupid.

**Teen Freak, Hannehbuns, Grace, Realfanficts, Delilah26.** Freinds don't let freinds drink and drive man! Or stop give up on thier stories :they all look at me like i'm crazy: Yeah and heres my short update. I know and I'm sorry its short I just wanted to get **something** out. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Desperate Measures

Not far from outside the wide open gate Isard lowered a pair of binoculars and smiled. She sat atop a black horse as did her group of commanders and lieutenants.

"Dear Liz, you've done wonderfully." She looked to her side at Kaede. "The door's open Kaede, now lead the way." She bowed to her mistress.

"Yes Mother." Kaede kicked her horse forward and lead Isard's army combined with Rafael's down toward the slumbering and unsuspecting city. Isard trailed her eyes along the expanse of the city walls.

"Beast Boy." He trotted up beside her. "Your adversary may very well be within these walls; if you find you may deal with him." Beast Boy pretended to ignore her. "But your first priority is to bring me prisoners."

"Whatever," responded the changeling tersely. Isard narrowed her gaze at him as he left her side. As of late his curt behavior was becoming more irritating then amusing. Isard began to wonder if allowing him to live was a good idea after all.

* * *

BACK IN THE CITY……………

Raven stared straight ahead at the West Gate, it was still wide open. She rubbed her forehead nervously and bit her lip.

"Something's wrong, that gate should've been closed a long time ago."

"ARRGGHH!" She spun around from the sudden shout that came from Robin. Starfire held him down with her strength but she knew it would become difficult. "Grrarrghhh! R-Raven!" She knelt down beside him.

"We're here, what is it?"

"W-W-What's happening?" Raven glanced back behind her then faced him with a tense demeanor.

"Maybe this isn't the best time-"

"TELL ME!" A short growl escaped him this time and Raven recoiled. She met Starfire's eyes. She held him at bay but was just as fearful as Raven was. "Raven, I'm sorry-I'm sorry. Just tell me what's going on…please." Raven seriously considered this and yielded to him in the end.

"The gate is still open; Cyborg and Liz haven't closed it yet."

"What! We've got to get over there." He tried to get up but the transformation was both increasing and draining his strength. He fell back to his place beside Starfire. Frustrated he growled and tried again but she held him down.

"No, do nothing that will encourage the change."

"I can't just SIT here," spat Robin. "Something could've happened to them."

"I'll take a look," said Raven. Without waiting for a response from Robin she soared into the air. Raven hadn't moved much further toward the gate when she spotted the hordes of vampiric soldiers pouring through the gate. Her mouth dropped and a single tear moved down her face from the sheer gravity of situation. "Oh God…" She turned away and flew back down to her friends.

"Raven?" Starfire sensed something immediately.

"T-They've b-been waiting outside," sputtered Raven.

"Who?" asked Robin hoarsely.

"Vampires….thousands of them." Robin looked up at Starfire and shot sent him the same fearful look. "They'll be swarming the city within the hour. I have to find Cyborg." She began to fly away again.

"Wait!" Shouted Robin. She stopped dead. "W-We need come."

"Robin what you need is something to stop you from turning," said Starfire. Robin's hands began to shake. He blindly reached up and took a form but calm hold of her arm.

"Starfire…take me..back to the apartment." She looked up at Raven who nodded in agreement. Starfire draped Robin's arm over her shoulder and took flight. Raven watched them leave then made for the gate house. Raven silently moved through the air with a few patrols of the city guard below, completely oblivious as to what was about to happen. Raven cast a sympathetic look down on them then looked farther ahead at the oncoming mass. She reached the gate house and nearly kicked the door open. Upon seeing what was inside her eyes went wide with shock.

"CYBORG!" Her voice echoed just as the vampiric hordes reached their target spots. Completely caught off guard the city soldiers could only put up a meager fight before they were over powered by their foe's superior strength and speed. But Rome was not the only one to feel Isard's wrath that night. Elsewhere other unsuspecting leaders were ensnared in her intricate trap.

--------

The Sovereign Saladin walked through his palace nonchalantly with the thought of a 'having' dinner with one of the girls in his harem. As soon as he stepped into his chamber he was met with a host of his personal guard.

"What is the meaning of this!" he demanded bitterly. They said nothing but raised their weapons to a stunned Saladin and fired mercilessly on him. Upon finishing they lowered their guns, many of them bearing Isard's mark.

--------

At the exact same moment halfway around the world the Sovereigns Dressler Fortinbras and Alexei Balthazar were meeting to form a secret alliance. They concluded their affairs with a simple hand shake then Dressler offered Alexei the walk way first. The mute vampire accepted and walked ahead of Dressler; gigantic mistake. Dressler surreptitiously pulled a dagger out of his sleeve. With one bounding step he lunged forward and stuck the sharp point directly through Alexei's throat. Unable to speak or scream to begin with Alexei blindly reached around him but did so limply as he strength rapidly left him. Dressler pulled it out of him and with a small smile watched him fall to the ground. He signaled one of his men and turned to the leave; the wolf mark on his neck glinting in the moonlight.

--------

By now many scattered screams could be heard, those held by women and children. Some of pain and fear others horrified at the sight of their mangled loved ones. The citadel guard fought with all they had but they were ill prepared to hold back an invasion force of such magnitude. Inside the gate house the device draining Cyborg's power clanged against the floor as Raven tore it off him and threw it aside. She picked his head with her other hand resting on his metallic chest.

"Cyborg? Cyborg can you hear me?" He said nothing and, for lack of a better term, moved no muscle. It didn't take Raven long to decipher how this happened to Cyborg or why Liz was not present.

"R-Raven?"

"Cyborg!" Raven drew closer seeing if she could hear him drawing breath. Satisfied that his power levels were returning to normal she used her powers and sat him up against the wall. "Cyborg…where is she?" He looked at her while breathing hard. "Where's Liz?" He looked down at the forgotten rosary in his hands and shook his head.

"I don't know." They suddenly heard heavy steps coming up the way Raven came. She snapped her head back just as Red Wolf soldiers poured in and opened fire.

* * *

Starfire lay Robin down on the couch beside the door in their apartment. The distant sounds of gunfire and screams were growing less distant by the minuet. Starfire propped a pillow under Robin's head then walked over to the window. She slightly moved aside the curtains to get a glimpse of the carnage.

"They are moving quickly," she whispered. "We must hurry to find this retro virus before you tur-" She trailed off when she turned back and found the sofa she lay him on empty. She took a few cautious steps toward it. "Robin? Where have you gone….Robin?" A hand suddenly reached around her neck and pulled her tight against the body of its owner. He let out a soft growl characteristic of someone minuets away from fully turning. "R-Ro-Robin, you will turn within the hour….probably less. Please allow me to help you." He roughly turned her head so that he could speak in her ear.

"You can't." He threw her to the floor. She twisted her head and saw him smash the window with a short stool. Once his barrier was out of the way he leapt through the open window and touched down on the ground like a cat. Starfire ran up to the broken window and looked down on the open streets. She saw no one. She sighed despondently then recoiled slightly from cutting her hand on the broken glass. She watched it heal rapidly before her eyes then flew through the window in search of the boy wonder.

--------

Isard and four of her personal guard walked through the streets as though they long gained ownership of the city. They turned a corner and stopped dead at the sight of Robin roaming about the houses. Kaede and the other three readied their weapons.

"Wait," said Isard raising her hand. Robin turned to them and shielded his face from the flashlights on their weapons. Isard lowered her hand with a growing smile. "Robin…Robin the Dragon, it really is you." Robin stared at her then closed his eyes from the pain from the wound on his neck. Isard noticed this immediately and her smile grew into an all out beam with a few chuckles. "And you've been bitten..." Robin held reached off to the side toward one of the houses for support. "…Wonderful."

"Stay away from me," breathed Robin.

"Oh I know all about your condition my little bird, from the looks of you I'd say you have about…oh…twenty minuets, maybe half an hour if you're lucky." She slowly circled him and waved at her guard to leave them. They did leaving Robin and Isard alone in the dark alley.

"Y-You're all gonna get one…hell of a tan when the sun comes out." Isard arched a brow then pulled out a UV flashlight. She held it and her hand up before Robin's eyes and shined the light on her. His eyes blinked numerous times as Isard's hand remained unaffected. She lowered them then went back to sensually circling him.

"I think you'll find your Starfire is not the only one with a unique way about her, I don't even have to feed to survive." She shrugged. "But I suppose old habits die hard. Wouldn't you agree Robin?"

"What do you want?" Robin's eyes were beginning to roll back up into his head. Isard seemed somewhat surprised to be asked that question. She shrugged again and leant up against the same house he was using for support. She then cocked her head up and gazed up at the nighttime sky.

"What do I want? What do I want? I want the moon and stars and the sun, I want it all. But I fear there are some things even I can't have." He gaze fell back to Robin. "So I suppose I will simply have to settle for what is here on Earth."

"What do you want from me?"

"Revenge," she stated plainly. Robin grasped his chest and began breathing hard. "Vengeance is mine', says the Lord," recited Isard. She drew closer to him. "But since when am I church goer?"

"Vengeance? F-For what?"

"Why did you kill my Xiao? He was one of my greatest students, pulled into the council by his brother but…my revenge has already been dealt onto them."

"This is about Xiao?" asked Robin through another spasm. "I-I took him down because he was a vampire…just like you're just another vampire t-to me. Am I supposed to feel sorry because you're mad?" Isard smirked.

"I don't get mad…I get even." She pulled a bit of fabric out of a sack behind her back and threw it at his feet. Robin closed his eyes after he laid them upon the blood stained and pointy eared mask of his mentor. "He fought very well for a man of fifty." Isard would have said more but paused as Robin seemed to be ignoring her now. His close transformation mingling with his newfound rage blocked everything else out. "Well you look a little dizzy-" She stopped abruptly when he took a firm grasp of her neck.

"You're…_dead!_" With an ecstatic smile she took his shoulders and threw him against the wall.

"YES! Fight me! Give me all you've got! I want to fight the utmost furious vampire within you."

"I'M NOT A VAMPIRE!" He kicked her away with tremendous force but she landed on her feet.

"You have great strength now, but you need to learn how to use it." With a vampiric growl Robin drew his sword and lashed at Isard. Kaede and her guard returned from the adjacent street. They raised their weapons but Kaede pushed them back down. Isard was correct in that Robin was inexperienced with the powers of a vampire, having relied on his intelligence and quick wit to win a battle. He swung down at her but she grabbed his wrist and clasped his throat. He choked out loud and was shoved against the wall. Isard stepped up in his face with a mad and hungry look in her eyes. She licked her lips then her fangs. "When I bleed you dry I'm going to relish your taste, down to the very-last-drop."

"ISARD!" She turned and a steady stream of green sent her flying backwards clear past her Kaede and the guards. Starfire's eyes died down and she caught Robin before he hit the ground.

Kaede helped her mistress to her feet but was pushed aside by Isard's frustration. She cast a look about the street but by the time she returned to the battle field Robin and Starfire were gone. She sighed and fixed her hair back to its neatness.

"Another time Robin." She walked with Kaede and the guards to the Tribunal building which she would take as their headquarters. She brushed a finger along the wood railings and was impressed to find not one spec of dust anywhere. Kaede then approached her.

"Mother, we've taken a third of the city but it will take time to make progress."

"The civilians I assume," said Isard. Kaede bowed her head in the affirmative. "Do whatever is necessary, and find Beast Boy." Kaede nodded and began to leave. "Oh one more thing…" She stopped and turned. "Where's my Elizabeth." Kaede faced the door again and snapped her fingers to someone standing outside it. Liz bashfully entered and approached Isard with dainty steps. For a moment it looked as though she might turn and run away screaming. Then she fell to one knee and hung her head. Isard cocked her head and cupped Liz's cheek. "My Elizabeth, please rise and face me." Liz did so and looked her in the eyes.

"Mother…"

"You have done well my dear," said Isard. Liz allowed the innocent and childlike of all smiles to creep across her face. "Now where is Becket?" Liz hastily pointed toward a door behind Isard.

"He has barricaded himself in his chamber." Isard nodded.

"Very well, join Kaede and search for Beast Boy. If he should lay eyes on Raven kill them both." Liz bowed her head and Isard walked through the door. Liz raised her head back up and stared after her.

* * *

Starfire had taken Robin back to their shelter and this time applied some restraints to his arms and legs. She dashed about the room looking for anything that resembled a syringe or better yet something with a label.

"St-Star-fire…" She stopped and knelt down beside him. "I-I'm sorry." She took his hand in both of hers.

"You were not thinking clearly…I do not hold yo-"

"No," he said abruptly. "For lying to you." Starfire closed her eyes for a moment to hold back her tears. Now was not the time to appear shaken. "I-I coud-nt let you…"

"Shhh." She gently stroked his hair. "Just lie still." She heard the door knob rattle and instantly her glowing fist was pointing at it, ready to strike down whoever entered. Having given up with trying to unlock the door Raven simply phased herself and Cyborg on through and closed the portal behind her. She carried Cyborg over to he recliner and sat him down. Starfire approached him and held his shoulder.

"Friend I know you have must have been through much but I need to know, where is the retrovirus?" he pointed to the couch Robin lay on.

"Under…the couch...loose floor boards." Starfire nodded and with a moment of feeling around pulled up two floor planks and retrieved a metal box. She opened it and found three hypodermics filled with something. "It's just a prototype Star." She removed one and pulled the cap off the needle with her teeth.

"It will have to do." She tapped the needle a few times then squirted out the few air pockets within. With a firm grasp of Robin's arm she stuck the syringe in his vein and administered the 'cure'.

"Will it work?" asked Raven. Their attention was drawn by a loud gun shot nearby. When things quieted Cyborg rubbed the top of his head.

"There's no telling, but I'm sure we'll know soon enough."

--------

In his personal chamber Becket sat quite nervously while two body guards stood around him. He wheeled himself toward the window to get a better look of what was going on.

"Arbiter please stay away from the windows."

"Son those are my people down there, the least I can do is help them fight a battle we may very well loose." Two shots suddenly came through the door and body guards fell to the floor. Becket hastily moved over to the door and locked it. That was hardly enough to stop Isard for in the next second she pushed it open with little effort. She set her foot on his wheelchair and kicked him in a roll all the way back against his desk. He hit the hard wood with a painful grunt. Isard holstered her six shooter and silkily approached him.

"Tiberius Becket." He stared up at her with a resolute glare. "I do hope you'll forgive me for being star struck, but it is just such an honor to meet you." Once more the aged man chose to remain silent.

--------

Way outside the city from a high hilltop Rafael stood watching smoke rise from parts of the city. Various buildings suddenly caught fire as well as some just being knocked down. He observed it with a smirk and walked away.

"And so begins the end of council, the end of Rome, and soon my dear Isard…the end of you."

* * *

I know this was shorter then most but I just had to update as soon as I could. Once again, sorry for being stupid. Will update again ASAP. Laters! 


	17. Two Titans, One fateful Meeting

I'm sorry I don't really have anything to say right now. Not much has happened….damn. I got a job at the hospital that my Dad works at as a lowly intern. That's pretty much it so far. No telemarketers since that day they caught me on the phone :P

What I will say is thanks a million for your reviews guys; **Teen Freak, Hannehbuns, Realfanficts, Grace, Delilah26, Valda, Das Ubermann, Rose Red2.0, Samson.**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Two Titans, One fateful Meeting

Way outside the city from a high hilltop Rafael stood watching smoke rise from parts of the city. Various buildings suddenly caught fire as well as some just being knocked down. He observed it with a smirk and walked away.

"And so begins the end of council, the end of Rome, and soon my dear Isard…the end of you."

* * *

The Titans kept a watchful vigil over Robin and the entrance to their apartment while the city around them was besieged and raided by thousands of vampiric soldiers. By this time Cyborg was fully recovered from his massive power drain and was watching the perimeter cameras. It was anyone's guess as to whether or not the retrovirus was either stopping Robin's change or simply delaying it. In any case Starfire sat beside still with her hand held tight around his.

"Isn't there anyway to tell?" asked Raven.

"No, I'm sorry but like I tired to tell him before he pulled this…it-is-only-a-prototype, as in not ready for human usage."

"You needn't do 'the ragging' on Robin Cyborg," said Starfire over her shoulder. She turned back around and looked down at him. "If he should recover I shall reserve that right for myself." Raven giggled silently. Cyborg's attention was drawn to a scuffle down below outside. He felt the overwhelming urge to help them but was held back by the knowledge that if they did they would be discovered.

"AARRGGGHHH!" Robin suddenly cried out loud arching his back. His arms pulled the bindings around his wrists taught as did his legs with theirs. Raven rushed over beside Starfire knowing there was little she could.

"What's happening," asked Raven over his moans and groans.

"He is changing," said Starfire. "At least I think he is…" One of Robin's arms finally snapped loose of its restraint. "EEP!" Starfire squealed and firmly held it down with her strength. "Robin please remember who you are!" She shouted over his growing vampiric mannerisms. After what seemed like an eternity of shouting and holding down Robin stopped convulsing and he lay still. Cyborg abandoned his watch to join the girls in careful observation of Robin.

"Is he…" Starfire shook her head in wonder and bent close to him. The closer she drew the more she could feel his slow steady breath on her cheek. She laid a hand on his chest for support and drew nearer still. "Careful Star." With but a few inches separating them Robin's eyes slowly opened.

"Robin?"

"S-St-ar…fire." He breathed. Starfire smiled with a sigh of immense relief. She allowed her head to fall upon his then looked up at her friends.

"The retrovirus was successful." She undid Robin's bindings and sat him up.

"You mean…it actually worked?" asked Robin.

"Mmhmm," she nodded with a smile. Then, quite suddenly, she slapped him across the face.

"OW! Gawd, you and Raven. What was **this** one for?" She crossed her arms and gave him a scolding glare.

"For lying to me, you told me Cyborg was positive that his retrovirus would work when you knew that he had actually said the complete opposite."

"Starfire I had to do something, I wasn't going to let you shrivel up and die. I promise, nothing like this….ever again." Starfire looked down towards the ground with her arms still crossed.

"You…sincerely promise? Even if my own life is in jeopardy." Robin was hesitant.

"Well, can't guarantee-" She pulled her pleading eyes up at him and once found himself under their spell.

"Please simply promise me Robin." He nodded sadly.

"Okay, I promise."

"Yeah uhh sorry to break up this Hallmark moment but we've got company," said Cyborg. A small patrol had heard the commotion awhile ago and just now received re-enforcements. Starfire shot her head back to Robin.

"Are you able to walk?"

"Yeah," he said with a nod. He stood up and gathered his weapons. "The city's no longer safe by any means, we need to leave."

"Where?" asked Raven while she looked past the drapes.

"Don't worry I have someplace in mind but we need to go now." Cyborg slowly opened the door then moved out with his cannon outstretched. He gave a silent signal to the others that the way was clear and they all made for the roof single file. Robin pushed open the door to find a single vampire lighting a cigarette. He spit it out to reach for his weapon but was too slow. A starbolt from Starfire quickly reduced him to ashes. Robin surveyed the surrounding city in search of an open spot. Cyborg joined him at the edge of roof and Robin pointed to a spot not far from them.

"Look, the secret passage we used to enter the city. Isard must be just as oblivious of it as everyone else is, we get to that and we're out of here."

"But to where?" asked Cyborg. "We'll be hunted everywhere we go."

"The Valley of Kitsune," said Robin while nodding. "We get there we'll be pretty safe."

"That's a long way off though man, you think we can make it that far?"

"We'll have to." He informed Raven and Starfire of the plan then kindly asked them to fly them all to the ground. Flying in the air straight for the wall passage was out of the question as they would surely be seen flying about the hordes of vampires. Once in the street they moved like shadows and sat like stones so as not to be seen by anyone. Unfortunately they were currently forced to remain rooted on the spot as a large contingent took station not far from them. Robin sat impatiently but not without reason, they would surely be discovered if they sat there for much longer.

"Cyborg," he whispered. "Got anything that goes 'boom'?" Cyborg thought for a second then grinned.

"I got just the thing." He tapped the screen on his arm then waited for just the right moment. He tapped it again and their once whole apartment exploded from a few set charges. The loud bang drew the attention of the force and their way was clear.

"Now's our chance go!" Said Robin. They hurried out into the open and down the alley. As they made their way down the street Beast Boy walked around a corner and he saw them running. His heart skipped three beats upon seeing the flowing blue cape of someone he believed to be dead.

"Raven." She stopped dead and her skid told the others she was no longer following them. They turned to see what was wrong and froze on the spot at the sight of their lost Titan. Starfire grabbed Robin's arm.

"Robin…it is-"

"Beast Boy," whispered Raven. She still hadn't turned around. She seemed incapable of moving for the moment. Raven finally did regain the use of her legs and turned on the spot. Her eyes met with Beast Boys shocked glassy ones. "My God, Beast Boy…" Beast Boy tried to speak although he apparently didn't know that his voice had taken a sudden leave of absence.

"R-Ra-R…" He fell to his knees as a realization hit him like a wrecking ball. Raven took a few steps and each time sank lower until she was down beside him. She took his hands and rubbed them gingerly.

"Beast Boy it's me, what are you…how-" her voice trailed off when her eyes caught sight of something on his arm. She turned his forearm over and her mouth dropped at the sight of Isard's mark. "Oh no……Beast Boy…"

"She told me." Raven looked back up at him.

"Told you what?" Beast Boy hung his head and reached up to his forehead. Raven felt her eyes growing foggy so she held her self back by taking a gentle hold of his shoulders. "It's okay Beast Boy, you're coming with us." Unbeknownst to any of them Kaede walked like a cat along a rooftop directly above them. She knelt down with her hands in her sleeves then pulled them out with sherikans between her fingers. Without a second thought of what she was about to do Kaede threw the razor sharp disks at her targets. Beast Boy knew that whistling through the air a mile away. He turned his head as did Raven but it was too late for her to shield herself. The next thing she knew a giant green gorilla pushed her aside and moved in the path of the sherikans.

"NO!" Shouted Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg in unison. Kaede swiftly stood up at the sight of Beast Boy on the ground suffering many cuts and slashes.

"BEAST BOY!" Shouted Raven. Kaede leapt down from the roof unsheathing her sword in the process. She landed between him and Raven and slashed at Beast Boy. With a loud roar his strong arm knocked her away down the street. She was quick to recover and did so hastily. Beast Boy quickly morphed back to his human form and shot a look back at his friends.

"GO! Get out of here!" He turned into his other form to fight off the sword wielding evildoer. Raven pulled her hood back up.

"No Beast Boy we're not-" He swiftly turned around and gave her a non-negotiable roar. Raven stopped dead in mid-speech and just stared at him. They only did so for half a second but it always seems longer. She finally ran away from him to rejoin the others. Beast Boy faced Kaede who was more than ready for him. He pounded his chest while growling and charged at the masked villain. She threw three darts that stuck in him on various places of his body. He yanked them out as if they did nothing but soon found that to be a flawed thought.

"Mother, will be most disappointed." Beast Boy changed back to normal and fell to the ground unconscious.

--------

Robin and Cyborg led the way back to the secret entrance along the inner wall. Raven moved it open once again and passed through followed by Starfire, then Cyborg, and finally Robin.

"We should stay close by," said Raven. Robin continued walking. "He might try to find us later." She sank beneath the ground and reemerged in Robin's path. "We can't just leave him."

"Raven what makes you think I want to leave him," said Robin. "But you saw his arm, he works for Isard now. I'm sorry but somewhere along the line he ceased to be the Beast Boy we all loved and were annoyed by sometimes."

"But Robin should we not at least see what became of his battle with Kaede?" suggested Starfire.

Cyborg concurred, "Yeah I really don't think a scrawny little girl like that could stand up to him. If you ask me I'd say Kaede's K.O. by now." Robin lowered his head fretfully. He really didn't want to leave now that they at last found Beast Boy; they could finally be a team again.

"Robin I know what I saw," said Raven. "Maybe he did willingly join Isard but there was something else."

"What?"

"I don't know…something, I felt it; feelings of immense uncertainty, remorse, and regret. I think Beast Boy must've thought one or more of us were dead or something."

"Now that he's seen us if he wants to come find us he'll be able to pick up our scent. We're not going far…just a few countries over to the right."

"But-"

"Rome's been overrun, the Nocturna Council is probably all but dismantled, and now Isard knows everything we know." Raven tilted her head at him. "What, you think I haven't noticed Liz has been present from the moment you and Cyborg came back to the apartment?" Starfire folded her hands together and gulped; she knew what was coming. "SHE BETRAYED US!" He screamed at the top of his lungs pointing to the city. "SHE GAVE ME THE INNOCENT LITTLE GIRL ROUTINE….and I fell for it." He avoided Raven's gaze for the moment. Starfire never enjoyed seeing or hearing Robin yell lividly. Tears came to her eyes as well as tiny ones forming in Raven's. "I fell for it and I took her in, and now an entire city is paying for it."

"Rob, I trusted her too." Said Cyborg. "But I will never believe for a second that Beast Boy would do that, he'd never rat us out or ghost us like that. He's a Titan." Robin glared in frustration at his ineptitude to see through Liz's act. He shook his head and began walking on.

"Maybe he used to be." Raven ran up to him and grabbed his arm. Her sparkling eyes stared up into his pleadingly.

"Robin…..please." Robin knew good and well, he would have felt utterly heartless if he said no. Raven no longer cared for her image as the team's pacifist. Beast Boy had been with her since day one, and Raven loved him.

--------

Ross sat in his study completely alone and without any security. He'd shut the curtains and turned the thermostat all the way down making his room into a makeshift freezer. He shivered from the cold temperature with a revolver in his hand. News of the city's capture spread quickly and many fled their homes for escape, entirely with no knowledge of how this could have happened. But Ross knew, he knew more than anyone why they were suddenly slaves. Once the news reached him he did the only thing he knew how to do; look out for Ross. He immediately went home, pulled out his old revolver and locked himself in his study. Unfortunately by now the comprehension of his deal with Rafael and the apparent take-over the city began to dawn on him. He sat like a statue just staring off in space.

"What have I done?" he went to pick up the box of ammo but in his restless and shattered state he knocked it off the desk. It hit the floor and bullets scattered about in various directions. He gasped in surprise and began to pick up the six he needed to fill his gun but stopped. He stopped when his hand was but an inch from the floor. He didn't pick up six but instead retrieved a single round. He held it up and stared at it with his mouth ajar. It seemed to speak to him, telling him what to do next. Spellbound by his own guilt he slipped the single round into an open slot and slid the drum back into the gun's frame. He was now trembling as his thumb pulled back the hammer. The sound of shots and debauchery next do prompted him to take the next step and he looked down the barrel with despair.

From outside a short and fleeting flash was seen from the covered windows of the Minister's study.

* * *

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg walked together farther and farther away from the city. After handing Starfire her dose of syn-plasma Robin stopped and cast a worried stared back to where they used to call home.

"I hope you know what your doing Raven, I really do." Cyborg came up and patted him on the back.

"Hey come on man, Raven'll get Beast Boy back then she'll come find us. You told her where we're going right?" Robin nodded with a gulp. "See I know she will, Raven's not about to let Beast Boy go that easily."

"No, I suppose not." He smiled over at Starfire and they continued walking hand in hand with Cyborg beside them. "We'll need to hitch a ride soon; I doubt we'll be able to walk the rest of the way."

"You are referring to this Valley of Kistune," asked Starfire.

"Yes, we should be safe there until we figure out what to do about Isard and Rafael." Starfire then remembered the short conversation Rafael had with her and Nightingale. She remembered vaguely hearing Rafael and her own voice speak the name Marcus but that was all. Starfire decided that a new haven took precedence over a name so she kept it to herself for the time being. Along the way they found themselves strangely fortunate to come across an abandoned truck off the side of the road. From the stains of blood and the body they found nearby it was clear the late owners were attacked by the current overlords of the world.

"Can you start it?" asked Robin.

"Can I start it," repeated Cyborg as though Robin had asked the dumbest question in the world. While he worked he noticed Starfire watching with curiosity and offered her a meager job of holding something while he applied the actual repair. Always delighted to help she accepted the job with fervor. In no time Cyborg got the truck running and they were off. It wasn't long before Robin felt Starfire's head slump on his shoulder, the steady ride coupled with the light breeze had lulled her to sleep. Robin found he couldn't shut his eyes even if he wanted. His mind was on their two absent Titans. True Beast Boy could give Kaede a run for her money because of the size and strength comparison, but there was also the mind. Someone like Kaede has undoubtedly honed their skills to the point of near unbeatable proportions. To think someone was invincible was ridiculous of course, no one is. And Raven; as stiff as a board but when she grew passionate about something it was clear to everyone. The only thing Robin now feared about her was whether or not she'd allow that mindset to cloud her judgment. Either way it was beginning to get clearer to Robin; they might not ever be able to be a family again.

* * *

BACK IN ROME………….

Kaede led the way while two guards carrying Beast Boy at his arms stayed close behind her. She stopped in what used to be the room that held Starfire and ordered them to stand him up against the bars and tie him there. Once that was done an IV was stuck in his arm and a small amount of liquid was pumped through. Beast Boy opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Isard shaking her head.

"Beast Boy, Beast Boy, Beast Boy." Her voice sounded low and hollow from the drugs still in his system. "You are leaving me with fewer options every day." Her voice gradually changed back to normal."

"You…lied to me." Said Beast Boy through sigh. "You said…Raven was dead…..she's alive!" Isard looked up at him and shrugged.

"Well I'm afraid it is true, you allowed yourself to be deceived. That is no more my fault than it is Raven's simply your own. But that is neither here nor there." She walked up to him. "I gave you an order and I expected you to follow it."

"Go to Hell." She grabbed his arm in a spot where Kaede's disk injured him. He winced with a gasp.

"You branded yourself with my mark; you consented to handing your will over to me! You belong to me Beast Boy mind, body, and soul. And before long you will see things the way I want you."

"You can't make me."

"Can't I!" She grasped his chin and forced him to look at her. His eyes met her shining ones and for a fleeting instant he felt his will to resist being to melt away. She released his chin and backed away. "You now of a vampire's ability to bend the will of their prey, it is something you can't escape. You'll find that I'm more irresistible than any you have ever encountered."

"Raven will come." Isard stormed back up to him and slapped him hard across the face.

"BAD BEAST BOY! That is the last time you speak her name. From now on you will call me 'Mother' and I will of nothing els-"

"Isard." The sound of Rafael's voice stopped her in mid-speech. She turned to see him walking in. He handed his gloves and coat to a guard off to the side. "Perhaps you should allow me." Isard gave him a short bow of the head and stepped aside. Rafael unhooked the pouch in Beast Boy's IV and replaced it with a different one.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"The first one was to keep you form being able to transform, what I am giving you is a mixture of a light sedative and a hallucinogen. Very soon you will see everything that I am describing to you." Beast Boy swallowed a lump in his throat. "Most vividly I imagine."

"What do you people want with me?"

"Me?" asked Rafael. "Well I couldn't care less about you, Isard is the one who must have total childlike obedience from her underlings." Isard crossed her arms irately. "My Christmas wish is a simple one, I want the world. The Council was far to concerned with petty squabbles to see the big picture, I mean for God's sake you people are our food. We are the highest on the food chain and the world rightfully belongs to us."

"Robin won't let you have it without a fight." Rafael smiled lewdly.

"I think he will; people change Beast Boy…just like you've changed. In fact you've changed so much that you don't really know where you stand right now. Are you one of Richard's cohorts or do you really belong to Isard?" He stepped up to the IV. "All you need is a little push in the right direction." He started the flow from the pouch to Beast Boy. "I hope you're too uncomfortable, we're going to be here for a quite a long time."

Outside the holding facility Raven stood hidden among some rubble. She arrived back just in time to see them cart Beast Boy inside. She figured a few more hours to observe the movement of the guards and any weak spots she could use. "Alright just wait a little longer Beast Boy, I'm coming."

* * *

REJOINING ROBIN, STARFIRE, AND CYBORG………

Their newly acquired vehicle carried them for a fair distance until the inevitable happened, they ran out of gas. They were closer to their destination anyway so they figured what were a few more miles. Not far from their target area they began walking in some tall grass that waved in the wind. The rhythmic waves that the grass produced were hypnotic to the eye and beautiful to watch.

"Who do we hope to find Robin?" asked Starfire. Robin smiled as they walked on.

"An old friend." They hadn't gone far when suddenly dozens of people popped out of the tall grass and pointed ready weapons at them. Cyborg and Starfire were instantly at the ready, prepared to fire on the first person to blink. Robin however remained firmly still and slowly put his hands up. "Guys, if I were I'd do the same."

"Are you sure man?"

"You drop the hammer on any of them and we'll be dead before we hit the ground."

"But we must do something," Said Starfire amidst her close watch of all who were in her line of sight. She brought a green glow to her eyes as if daring any of them to be the first to flinch.

"Stop." A young Chinese girl said to the host of rifleman. She walked through the tall grass as though she'd grown it herself. Starfire and Cyborg's mouths both dropped at the sight of her. At first she held a perfectly straight face as she approached Robin. She stopped some two feet from him. Their clothes billowed in the wind.

"Shandrey," said Robin. Again the girl did nothing but stare until she could hold it no longer. Her face burst into a smile and she flung her arms around him.

"Robin! Cyborg! Starfire! It's so good to see you guys!" She hugged each of them in turn then casually signaled the others to lower their weapons. After exchanging their greetings Shandrey looked about to see if someone was walking up behind them. "Where are Raven and Beast Boy?"

"That's a complicated issue," said Robin. Shandrey nodded.

"Well I hope they're okay." They all nodded in agreement and Shandrey directed them to follow her. "What brings you out this far?"

"I came to see Lee," said Robin. "He's here isn't he?" She nodded.

"Oh yes, I'm not entirely sure if he's in the mood for visitors but I think he'll be very glad to see all of you." Shandrey Yen Mah was an acquaintance of theirs a long time before their world was lost to Hominis Nocturna. She escorted them back to the small village she and Lee watched over while also engaging Starfire in small talk. Robin tuned out their conversation as he began thinking of how he was going to talk to his friend. He had to be honest; he was going to ask Lee for something so profound they may never speak to each other again afterwards.

Scratch one more completed chapter off the list. I've gotta say, I haven't a clue when this story could end. And maybe that's a good thing, keep it going for a quite a while.

* * *

Important note: The character 'Shandrey' isn't mine, I'm graciously borrowing her from Rose Red2.0. Lee however is mine. It's a complicated story about how she used my character in her story and now I'm using both in this story….anyway, anything of or related to Shandrey (besides Lee) belongs to me good friend. 


	18. Point of no Return

I'm pretty sure there's little if not zero comedy in this chapter. It's basically all fluff and towards the end intense drama. I probably overstated that but just a heads up. And as always I have my friends to thank for reviewing; **Das Ubermann, Teen Freak, Valda, D-I-WaRrIa, Red Rose2.0, Samson, Realfanfitcs, Wild Fantasy. **Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

Point of no return

A handful of delivered messages fluttered to the floor. The hand that had previously held them was now far too shaky to do so. The only surviving and loyal sovereign, Sebastian Asteroth, fell into his chair. The news of the Council's assassination left him utterly breathless.

"Mon Dieu." (My God.) He picked his head up slightly when a series of alarms in his complex began to ring. His hand flew to the hilt of his sword but it slid when the despair of his situation struck him. A vampiric guard burst into the room.

"My Lord! The perimeter has been breached you we will do what we can!" He left before Sebastian could give him any other kind of order. The Frenchman hung his head, he knew exactly who it was at his doorstep and there was no stopping her. He folded his hands and laid them on his desk as the sounds of gun fire and dying moans passed through his door. A stray bullet flew through the passage an impacted close by him. He stayed perfectly still. A thud against the door told him she was more than close, she was standing right outside.

"Mon Dieu, en effet" (My God, indeed). The doorknob turned and Isard calmly walked inside. Her face housed unprecedented triumph and smugness. She walked in kicking over her fallen prey. His neck bled from the bite she'd inflicted upon him. She stopped before his desk and crossed her arms. They remained in a strained silence, both not allowing the other to see any fear. She showed her teeth with a derisive smile.

"Well here we are." Sebastian's eyes mirrored fear mixed with a desire to emulate her confidence.

"Créature miserable." (Wretched creature)

"Oooh, name calling Sebastian." She closed the door then turned back to him. "Et qui serait misérable mais quelqu'un qui ne peut pas accepter la défaite avec élégance," (And who would be wretched but someone who cannot accept defeat gracefully). His hand secretly went to his sword again. He tilted his head.

"Perhaps, but I will never yield to a heathen such as yourself." Isard smiled once again.

"And that, my dear vampire, is the reason why all of your other Council comrades now lie dead." He quickly looked down to unsheathe his sword and upon looking back up to direct it saw she was gone. He immediately turned in his chair only to find Isard already behind him pointing her six shooter at his head. "Then again maybe you're just an insipid son of a bitch." She wasted not another second and pulled the trigger. His head bolted back from the shot, his sword clattered to the floor, and his skin turned pale. Isard holstered her weapon. "I'll see you in hell."

* * *

VALLEY OF KITSUNE(Fox)…………… 

Shandrey now led Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg through a grassy canyon. On either side were mini waterfalls producing a rather beautiful and soothing atmosphere. Everywhere they went they could see someone hard at work, but it was the type of work that brings self-fulfilling humility. They gazed around at the scenic splendor, that being a significant difference from their previous arenas. Shandrey proceeded through a guarded doorway.

"They really like you guys huh," said Cyborg.

"Lee has done much for them, more than others I suppose." It was hard but it was possible to detect a note of bitterness in her voice. This surprised Starfire, the last time they met she and Lee seemed pretty close. She came to a curtained doorway and stepped aside. Robin glanced at Starfire and allowed her to enter first, Cyborg followed, then Robin and finally Shandrey. They stopped just after the doorway and saw him sitting in a chair. He prodded the fire with an iron poker. Robin shifted his feet and the sound alerted Lee to their presence. He stopped in mid-poke and set it aside.

"I always thought I would see my friends again."

"Friend Lee, I hope you are well.' Lee smiled and took hold of a slender stick beside him. Robin frowned slightly in wonder.

"I once told Raven, perhaps out of sheer despair, that I might never see my sister again. I now find that amusingly ironic…" He stood up to turn and face them. "…Now that I have lost my sight." They saw that the irises in his eyes were blank and faded. Robin's mouth hung ajar as he walked up to the former Titan.

"Lee, you're blind?"

"Somewhat…comes and goes you might say." They were all at a loss for words. Lee smiled and shook his head. "Please don't be like that; I'm glad you are all here. Shandrey could see that we would be having guests." Shandrey crossed her arms and left the room. "Shandrey," he called back. He tapped his stick against a few objects to know where to avoid them. His shoulders sagged hopelessly. "Impossible woman," he muttered.

"Lee," said Starfire. "What has been happening here?"

"Ohhh nothing but survival, the real battles I'm afraid are currently fought among Shandrey and myself."

"Why?" Lee would have liked to have indulged her but there was something else. He patted her on shoulder and gently moved her aside.

"Robin-San, I believe you and I should talk." He walked out of the living room leaving Robin time to think. Cyborg and Starfire stayed put knowing full well Lee meant Robin and only Robin.

--------

Robin joined lee for a walk among the people, he was introduced and shown the houses they'd built. Soon however they were alone walking in the billowing grass. Lee's stick moved through the leaves with a fluid sweeping motion.

"What did you mean by your sight comes and goes?" asked Robin.

"My last battle with your Isard did not go well." Robin's eyes widened.

"You know Isard? You've fought her!" His friend nodded.

"Indeed, and had it not been for her inherently arrogant nature I would not be speaking with you now. She spared me only to allow me to improve my skills to provide her with a greater challenge; I suppose she conveniently failed to notice that she wounded me to this extent. Anyway I will be without sight for months at a time then suddenly be able to see as well you do right now, it is utterly random."

"And you're blind now?" He shrugged.

"I can see some faint light, and my hearing's pretty good." Robin nodded in comprehension. "Not that I'm happy to see you but I think I should point out that people rarely visit these days simply to visit. So my question to you is; why are you here?" Robin gulped; here it was; the one thing he was avoiding all the way to now.

"I've come to ask for a favor." Lee nodded.

"Really….what?"

"Well to be completely honest with you Lee I didn't come to ask for your help." Lee arched a brow. "I came for Shandrey's."

"I see, I suppose this has something to do with our Star-San being half vampire." Robin was about to voice his astonishment at Lee's information when he raised a hand to him. "People come and go through the valley, many things are passed along. But you were saying…"

"I…uh…I think I may know of a way to help her. Lee, I'm-I'm asking you to ask Shandrey…..to-to perform the trepanning ritual." Lee's stick stuck in the ground bringing him to a full stop. Robin sent him a worried look, this was exactly how he pictured Lee would react…silent but passionate.

"I am certain I misheard heard you…" Robin shook his head.

"No, I meant what I said." Lee put a hand up to his face.

"The danger is too great Robin-San; no one present during the ritual would survive, not even Star-San would live. And Shandrey, the performer, would surely be the first to suffer its wrath."

"Lee I swear I wouldn't ask this of you if I didn't think it was our only option."

"Oh I'm sure you wouldn't," said Lee a bit rushed. He walked away from Robin a few paces. He leant on his stick as if he was stricken with a limp rather than blindness. Robin stood behind him in anticipation. "The trepanning ritual doesn't work Robin-San; it failed tremendously all of three times that it was attempted."

"Starfire's different," persisted Robin. "It'll work with her I know it, but…" Lee mouth moved wordlessly. Robin backed slightly afraid that he might collapse from a heart attack. "I can't live without her." Lee turned his head toward him.

"And you believe Shandrey is any less important to me?" He didn't want to admit it but Lee was right. Robin was asking something of Lee without a lot of thought about how it might affect him. Robin smiled slightly with a chuckle.

"Were you always this pessimistic back home?"

He shook his head matt-of-factly. "I was not nor am I now; Iam merely viewing things from a realistic perspective. But logic aside there is something about this that I cannot shake." Robin scratched his neck uneasily.

"Lee, I'm sorry." Lee closed his eyes. "I had no right to ask this of you or Shandrey for that matter, we'll find someone else." He began to walk away.

"We both know there are none more talented than Shandrey." Robin turned back to him. Lee tapped the end of his stick against the ground. He looked up at Robin with hisclouded eyes. "I will ask her." He walked past Robin and paused. "Perhaps while I do so you can inform Starfire of the danger we shall be putting her in." And he made his way back to the valley. Robin stayed his ground, afraid that with a single question he'd lost a good friend.

* * *

BACK IN ROME………….. 

Beast Boy's head sagged forward from exhaustion. Rafael slowly stood up beside him, though not showing himself to his vision.

"Can you see her?" Beast Boy strained his eyes to look up. There, ahead of him, was a clear yet blurred hallucination of Raven. "Her hands and feet are bound; she's squirming about trying to get free."

"S-She can use her powers-"

"Oh no, her powers have been mysteriously been taken away. All she can do is hope someone will see and help her. But wait…" Beast Boy's attention was grabbed once again. "She sees you." He saw Raven look up at him. "You notice that she's been doused in water, only a closer look with the nose tells you that it's not water after all….but kerosene." Beast Boy's mouth hung ajar. "You look down and you see that you're holding a match, you now have a choice."

"Stop," whispered Beast Boy.

"She's calling out to you," ignored Rafael. Beast Boy began to hear a faint voice that sounded like Raven's. "She's begging you to help her, 'Beast Boy help me, please help me'. And yet you remain utterly still."

"Raven….I'm sorry." Rafael moved behind him and in Beast Boy's illusion reemerged as Isard.

"You must do as I say, you strike the match." In his hallucination the match lit. "And now, amidst her screams for mercy you drop the match and she bursts into flames." Beast Boy's expression was unchanged. "Have you dropped it?"

"No," he muttered. Rafael stood back in front of him. "I can't do as Isard says."

"Why not?"

"I-I don't even like her." Rafael seemed at a loss for words then began chuckling loudly.

"Well, neither do I." He stopped the flow of hallucinogen into Beast Boy's IV. "She's coming for you." Beast Boy looked at him strangely. "Raven, she parted with the dragon and the others in order to come save you."

"How do you know this?"

"Yes I sometimes amaze even myself."

"So what, are you going to help or something?" Rafael shook his head.

"No, but I would like you to consider that perhaps in the future we could use that detestation of our common enemy usefully." Beast Boy was reluctant to say anything for fear that Rafael may take it as an agreement. "Until we meet again." He gave him a short bow and left. Beast Boy remained firmly in place as the serum that inhibited his ability to transform was still running. Not far from the very room he occupied Raven moved up through the floor. She backed into a closet at the sound of a passing group. They inconveniently decided to loiter there for a while but it gave Raven the chance to search for Beast Boy in a metaphysical way. She easily detected his presence among the other set of emotions in the building. There was just one thing left to do, save him.

--------

Liz and one of her comrades were currently being put to work in the kitchen washing dishes. Liz's hands were trembling and as a result she dropped a cupped. It shattered on contact with the floor.

"That's the fourth one you've broken," he complained. "What's the matter with you?"

"I'm-I'm sorry; I just have some things on my mind."

"About what?" he asked picking up the broken pieces. Liz steadied herself against the sink.

"We helped Mother bring this city to its knees, but I've been wondering….have we really done the right thing?"

"Of course we have, look; regardless of what they may think now we've done them a favor. Mother takes care of all of us; she gives us everything we need according to our needs." Liz nodded in agreement.

"Have you ever…um..questioned something Isard told you to do?

"We call her Mother!" He snapped. Liz lowered her head. "And no, never." He went back to work and sent her sideways glance. "Have _you_?" he asked curiously.

"Well no, no I it's just…" He continued to stare at her befuddled. "Can I trust you to keep this in confidence?"

"Confidence?"

"I know we keep no secrets from one another but please, don't tell Mother." He considered it for a moment then nodded shortly. "She gave me orders many months ago, to allow myself to be put in danger so Robin would save me and I could go with him. At the right moment I was to spring my own trap and grant our forces entry into the city."

"Such an assignment sounds like a great honor," he said with admiration.

"That is what I thought when I accepted it."

"But now?" She paused.

"I'm not sure of anything anymore, my mission involved allowing them to trust me and then to turn against them at the pre-arranged time." As she spoke she began to look away from him.

"You did this?"

She slowly nodded. "I did….I did."

"Then go to bed in peace each night knowing that you've done a good thing for Mother."

"But-"

"Elizabeth there is no wrong in what you did, they were bad people to fight against Mother and you should not dwell."

"You weren't there," insisted Liz. "You weren't there when I betrayed Cyborg and left the gate wide open…..you didn't have to see the look in his eyes."

"What look?" Liz put a hand up to her mouth.

"The one you have when you realize someone you called friend perhaps family has been lying to you. The look that nearly convinced me to disobey my orders."

"And yet you didn't," he said taking her shoulders. "Elizabeth you stayed true to your word to Mother and you should feel proud." Liz closed her eyes as she began to cry.

"Then why do I feel so ashamed?" She pulled away from him and walked out of the kitchen. He stared after her with an almost fearful expression.

* * *

REJOINING ROBIN………………….. 

The consideration of practicing his lines before a mirror had occurred to him. Explaining something of this nature never did fall under the easy category. He nodded taking in a deep breath and stepped back into Lee's living room. He found Cyborg and Starfire talking by the fire. Their conversation trailed off at the sight of him.

"Robin." She stood up to greet him.

"So what did he want?" asked Cyborg. Robin crossed his arms and bobbed his head.

"Uhh, wondering why we're here and…stuff." They regarded him strangely. "Cyborg I-I really need to talk to Starfire alone right now." She and Cyborg looked at each other but one more look from Robin told him that he was dead serious. Cyborg stopped once he was beside Robin.

"If you need anything man…" He smiled.

"Don't worry, I've had you on speed-dial for a long time now." Cyborg smiled back and left the two of them by themselves. Robin found a spot on the couch and sank down into it. He didn't know why he was feeling so distraught; it was Starfire after all who was going to have to make the decision. He felt the cushion beside him press down and knew she was sitting next to him.

"Robin, what is it?"

"Umm, I've talked to Lee about something….to help you." She blinked curiously.

"Help me?"

"A way to remove the vampiric half from you entirely, so you would revert to the way you were before Rafael bit you." Starfire's mouth hung ajar at the news.

"Is-Is such a thing possible?" Robin nodded with a gulp of nervousness.

"I think so." Starfire began to smile but she stopped when a thought occurred to her. She was the ruler of several countries long enough to learn how to recognize something that seemed too good to be true.

"There must be a condition involved yes?" He grinned at her sharp wit.

"You mean what's the catch?" She didn't respond or nod but it was clear that's what she meant. "Well I won't lie to you Star, it's a doosey. The catch is….there's a really big chance it won't work and you'll die in the process." Starfire's hand moved to her mouth. "Along with everyone who's present." Starfire looked away and stood up. She didn't know what to say. What was there to say? "Starfire?" She ignored him in her overwhelmed stupor. He rose beside her. "Starfire…" She stared into the fire getting lost in its dance.

"W-Who would consent to performing such an act?"

"Shandrey is the only one capable of coming near what's needed." Starfire's eyes closed in comprehension.

"That is why you brought us here, to ask Lee to ask Shandrey to do this."

"I've already confessed to him that I had no right-"

"No, you did not." Her words stabbed at his heart. "He is very troubled by what you have asked of him I suppose."

"Very much," said Robin. "But I've also told him that I felt terrible about it and that he didn't need to." Starfire's folded hands moved down to her chest. "If Shandrey consents, it will be completely up to you whether or not we do this." It was Starfire's turn to feel weak at the knees. She felt her strength leave her and before she knew it she was collapsing backwards. Robin caught her with ease and helped back to the couch. "Star! Starfire wake up." It was at least five to ten minuets before she did. When she was finally coherent he gave her a glass of water. "There, are you okay?"

"I am," she whispered. "You said there was a chance of success yes?" He nodded.

"Yes." She set the glass aside to take hold of his hands.

"Then…if Shandrey agrees to it then I will as well." Her eyes told him her decision was confident as well as final. He nodded and they left together.

* * *

SHANDREY'S ROOM……………… 

She closed a cabinet with a sharp snap. "You amaze me Lee, and here I was under the impression you were out of ways to torment me." He rubbed his eyes tiresomely. "It would appear your arsenal is indeed limitless."

"Shandrey I truly tire of hearing what's wrong with me." She smirked and turned to him.

"What's wrong with you? You and Robin, both of you are insane for even considering such an option. The trepanning ritual was nothing more then the fabric of some monk's imagination."

"And yet you are well versed in its procedure," rebuttaled Lee. Shandrey felt herself dutifully countered. "It perhaps may be a tremendous impertinence to ask you of this but I believe Robin-San when he says he would not have done so if he knew of another way."

"Robin's judgment is impaired by his feelings; he allows them to control him almost as much as you allowed him to control you." She felt him suddenly take hold of her arm.

"You will take careful heed of your words when you speak of him woman," he said with some feudal Japanese culture resurfacing. He saw the amount of hurt she housed and released her remorsefully. "When I was searching for Nayia they gave me shelter-more than that-they gave me a home. The day Raven healed my wounds I gave Robin-San my loyalty." She looked away from him; her inability to understand made it difficult for her. He took her shoulder asking her to face him again. She did so reluctantly and he brushed some of her hair. "But that does not mean I would sacrifice you, you mean more to me than my own life." She blinked with fresh tears.

"Then why did you leave?" He strained his eyes to try to see her. "Why did you abandon those who cared for you?" When he didn't answer she shook her head and began to leave.

"The night before…" She stopped. "The night before I left I was manning my station along the wall when a palace guard gave me the news that Nayia had disappeared from her room; and that there were signs of a struggle." Shandrey slowly made her way back to him. "I didn't even think about it, I left my post to find her. I search all night but found no trace of my sister." Shandrey stopped when she was behind him. "When I returned to Arisie I saw the city had been attacked, and from the wall on which I was stationed. Because I was not there they had no warning and many soldiers were lost. For this the Shogun bore upon me the ultimate shame….exile. Exile without the option of ending my own life there before him. I was forced from our home and driven away by bounty hunters to ensure I didn't return. Since then I-" He stopped when he felt her hands sliding up his shoulders. She laid her head on his back and sighed.

"Why have you never told me this?"

"I have never told anyone, Nayia remains lost to this day…and I remain without my honor." She closed her eyes and held him tightly.

"You are wrong. Honor does not come from ending your own life from the shame of defeat, but by pressing on in the perseverance toward accomplishment. Oh how I wish you would have told me story earlier, I have much to apologize for." He reached down and held her hands.

"Don't, perhaps we misjudged each other."

* * *

BACK WITH RAVEN………… 

It was not difficult to elude the scattered forces that now held the city. Fear more than anything else kept the civilians in line. Raven had a rather easy time making her way to Beast Boy's cell. She stepped inside and silently closed the door behind her. He was still pinned up against the barred wall but his head sagged forward. She ran up to him and picked. Raven fist checked his pulse desperately hoping he was still alive. She breathed out an enormous breath of relief when she felt it pumping blood through him still.

"Beast Boy…can you hear me?"

"Yes," he whispered. She smiled.

"Hold on I'm gonna get you out of here." She gently held his wrists and with her powers moved right through their fetters. Once he was completely free pulled the IV out of his arm. "Is Isard here?" He nodded sleepily. "Where?" He raised his arm and pointed behind her. Raven swiftly turned but was kicked hard in the chest. Beast Boy fell to the ground as Raven landed in his cell. Isard lowered her leg with an irked look.

"I leave you for one day pet and you almost burn the house down." Beast Boy didn't move. "Rafael shall be receiving a choicely worded letter for this." Raven got to her feet and empowered her hands.

"I'm taking Beast Boy out of here."

"Are you now?"

"You can't stop me." Isard smiled.

"Who said I was going to be the one to stop you." She looked down at Beast Boy and scoffed. "But then again he doesn't look all that up to it either."

"He would never listen to you!"

"Maybe you don't know him as well as you thought." Raven encased Beast Boy in her energy and pulled him along with herself out of the room. Isard of course did nothing but merely smiled. "Not that well at all."

* * *

Time passed slowly that day. According to Shandrey the time of day was critical during the ritual. As she explained it to Robin and Starfire she would pray the words of the rite while having to subject Starfire to the only thing she is weak against as a vampire; holy water. In Starfire's unique case it would almost be like an exorcism, Nightingale surely wasn't going to give up without a fight. All the while Starfire held Robin's hand and refused to let go. Once she was finished she departed to go and prepare. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were forced to wait for hours in their anticipation. 

"Cyborg you don't have to be there," Robin. "If it all goes south everyone there will die pretty horribly I imagine."

"Star's like my sister Rob; I've got to be there just as much as you do."

"I know," said Robin with understanding. "And I know Starfire would appreciate it immensely that you come." Starfire sat on the couch playing with her hands. All too soon Lee walked in and all eyes turned to him.

"It's time." She rose from her seat.

"Then I am ready." The wind hollowed as they made their way to the highest point among the living quarters. This room was different from the others, one that was not to be entered by any with Shandrey's permission. The hall that led to this room was long and foreboding. Robin walked along side Starfire as she found herself almost being pulled toward the door. As they drew nearer Shandrey opened it from inside and Starfire could see a wooden table with bindings. It was then that the sheer magnitude hit her like a wrecking ball. Her mouth opened wide and she took in several breaths. Frightened out of her mind she turned and buried her face in Robin's chest.

"You don't have to do this," he whispered. "You just say the word and this will stop." He felt her move her head negatively.

"I cannot turn back," she replied. With Robin, Cyborg, Lee, and Shandrey as her sources of comfort and confidence Starfire went back to proceeding into the room. It was circular with a domed roof. From the folded telescope in the corner they deduced that this was in fact an observatory where Shandrey and sometimes Lee did some stargazing. Shandrey directed Robin and Cyborg to angle the table on its legs upward like a dentist's chair. They did so while she arranged all the necessary items needed for the ritual. Starfire remained rooted where she stood until Shandrey asked her to lie on the table. Shaking all over Starfire did so, at which time Shandrey began securing her wrists and ankles. After tightening the last strap around her wrist Shandrey laid a hand on Starfire's head.

"Starfire, this is your last chance to reconsider. It will be painful, perhaps unbearably." Starfire looked up at her. "Once we begin we cannot stop for any reason, this is the point of no return." Starfire's mouth trembled.

"You…you may begin." Shandrey lowered her head then walked back to her set of items. Robin took Shandrey's place and held Starfire's hand. As she watched Shandrey pulling the top off of a bottle a tear ran down her face. "Robin….do not leave me, please."

"We're not going anywhere." Shandrey cleared her throat and Robin saw her standing before Starfire with the bottle of holy water in hand. She held a bit of parchment in the other. Silence now came….so thick it was……..thick enough to be cut by the dullest of knives. Then…she began.

"_Senior nostrum Deus purgo illud offendo per malum quod quisnam peto redemptio_." She shook the bottle toward Starfire to let a single drop spring from it. It arced in the air and landed on her stomach.

"AHH!" Starfire cried out from the searing pain. Cyborg moved toward her but Lee held him back. Already trembling himself Robin looked at the spot to see a burn mark. He heard Shandrey speak again.

"_Vigoratus animus quod addo lux lucis tergum ut suus pectus pectoris._" Once more she produced a flying drop of holy water onto Starfire, this time landing on her thigh. Fresh tears streamed down her face as she wailed in agony. She barely got over the shock of the second drop when another burned her forearm following the words; "_Wash suus mens of novercalis ut habito intus. Take absentis suus poena quod verto suus moestitia ut tripudium._" Another drop fell upon the poor alien.

"AHHH-NOOOOOO!" She positively writhed from pain like she had never known before. By now Robin was brought to tears himself as he was powerless to help her beyond keeping a tight hold of her hand. Cyborg and Lee too were unable to contain themselves. There are simply some things that no mortal can witness and not feel sorrow. Another drop on Starfire's other leg. She coughed this time before screaming. "AHHHH! ROBIN MAKE HER STOP!"

"I can't Star!" He said unable to stop his own crying. "You have to hand in there." He felt her trying to use her strength to break free, but it was too no avail. She was too weak to even stretch the bindings.

"_Succurro suus retain rectus decor of suus animus_." Shandrey became fearful of continuing but remembered the warning she herself gave Starfire, no turning back. Another drop, another heart wrenching screech of pain. Robin could barely stand it, if it wasn't over soon he was afraid he would tackle Shandrey where she stood. "_Quod permissum haud obscurum perussi suus_." This drop produced only an agony filled wince from her as the strength to scream was dwindling. Shandrey let the parchment fall from her hands as there was but one final verse.

"_E nome padre fillius…es spirit tu sante_." She shook the bottle forward for the last time. Starfire's eyes peeked open and she saw it coming for her. Hypnotized by its movement she could only watch as it descended upon her. With the world in a complete blur it landed directly between her eyes. Robin jumped when her screams started anew and her back arched wildly. Lee immediately rushed to Shandrey's side as she began backing away from Starfire. Starfire twisted and turned with tightly clenched fists. Then when every muscle in her body tensed they ceased and she fell limp on the table. Robin stared at her for a very long time. His eyes then moved down to the hand he was holding shook it, nothing. His eyes wide with horror Robin began tearing apart the binding. Shandrey moved to stop him but he tuned her out like nothing. Starfire's wrist was finally free.

"STARFIRE!" The stained lines down Robin's face glistened in the light. "Please don't be-" Her hand suddenly grabbed hold of his neck. Lee and Cyborg readied themselves. Robin's face turned from worried to terrified. Starfire's face turned to him with bright green eyes and a show of her vampiric fangs. She steadily brought him closer and closer then…..her glowing eyes faded. Her grip loosened, her mouth closed, and she fell back against the table. Cyborg, Lee, and Shandrey glanced at each other then noticed the wind outside was subsiding.

"Rob…in?" Her voice was so soft it was a wonder Robin heard her. They drew closer, Shandrey staying close to Lee. Robin bent closer to Starfire as she began to open her eyes. He felt warmth spreading through her, warmth of safety and peace. In her daze her mouth opened and they saw to their astonishment that her fangs had disappeared. The burns from the drops of holy water shrank to nothing without them noticing.

"Shandrey?" asked Lee. Shandrey could say nothing, never having performed anything of this caliber. Robin held Starfire's face and she looked at him and her mouth curved into a smile.

"It…worked." Robin couldn't speak. His mouth disobeyed him completely. Cyborg chuckled from pure jubilation and went to lean against the wall. Lee embraced Shandrey tightly, relived that she was alive still and that his heart didn't die with her. Cyborg unclasped her other hand and feet as well. Robin couldn't help but stare at her. He couldn't stop himself even he'd wanted to; he lowered his lips on hers. She was slow to reciprocate at first; her strength was only now starting to return. That of course hardly mattered to Robin at the present time. Starfire was never more breathtaking to him than she was now. The pain was gone, the sorrow was gone, the darkness was gone, and only she was left. She was Starfire reborn and she was beautiful.

* * *

And finally, after eighteen chapters something really acutally good has happened. It sure took me long enough didn't it?

Just so we're all clear, there's no such ritual like the one above. It's completely made up and doesn't exist anywhere. Alright now that that's out of the way, please tell me what you thought. I wanted that whole scene to be like a prayer and kind of not (if that makes any sense at all).

Also, if anyone's interested at all the whole thing was in Latin and if you want I can send you the English version. Until next update!


	19. The First One

Sorry this took so long to update. I just wanted to finish up my other story. Now its finished so here's the update. Sweeeeet!

Also and important note. In response to the number of people asking for some history on Shandrey I'm gonna right a short story about her past. Rose Red2.0 gave me the green light so I'll get on that ASAP.

And thanks a million for all your reviews; **Rose Red2.0, Teen Freak, Samson, Wild Fantasy, Samanthe2121, D-I-WaRrIa, Valda, Realfanficts, Koriand'r Star.**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

The First One

"It…worked." Robin couldn't speak. His mouth disobeyed him completely. Cyborg chuckled from pure jubilation and went to lean against the wall. Lee embraced Shandrey tightly, relived that she was alive still and that his heart didn't die with her. Cyborg unclasped her other hand and feet as well. Robin couldn't help but stare at her. He couldn't stop himself even he'd wanted to; he lowered his lips on hers. She was slow to reciprocate at first; her strength was only now starting to return. That of course hardly mattered to Robin at the present time. Starfire was never more breathtaking to him than she was now. The pain was gone, the sorrow was gone, the darkness was gone, and only she was left. She was Starfire reborn and she was beautiful. He felt her smiling against his lips and pulled away just so. She looked up at him with a dreamy smile. She opened her mouth to speak but fell back against the table. Robin caught the back of her head before it hit the hard wood.

"Starfire?" he asked oddly. He saw her chest rising and falling. "Shandrey, she's asleep." Shandrey gently opened one of Starfire's eyelids.

"Don't worry she's fine, this I might is not uncommon for someone who's been through what she just has. If I had to guess I expect she'll sleep pretty soundly for the rest of the day."

"I'll take care of her," said Cyborg. Robin gave him a nod and Cyborg carried her off. Robin watched him take her away then turned his eyes toward Lee. He spoke to Shandrey in Chinese then she too exited the observatory.

"Lee." The samurai looked his direction though not able to see him. "Thank you, I owe you one…. a really really big one." Lee nodded with a grin. "And I'm sorry, thank God things worked out but I'm still…"

"No apologies are necessary," said tapping his stick against the floor as he went. "We are all still alive. Now I haven't actually spoken with you like a friend in ten years so will you join me?"

"Yeah sure." They ventured out of the round room. Robin glanced back just in time to see Shandrey peeking around the edge of the door at Lee. She thought she saw Robin spot her and quickly ducked back. "Umm, Shandrey seems a bit moody lately. You know not that I can say much to that, haven't seen her in as long as I've seen you. Probably longer." The two entered Lee's room. He poured himself some hot tea and offered a cup to Robin. "No, I'm good."

"She may not look it on the outside but Shandrey is a bit of a trouble individual. Like me she has had daunting problems as far as family goes." He drew the shades to let the sun light in. "She hasn't told me much, nor would I expect her to, but apparently thousands of years ago her family was somehow destined to use some great power to take over the world." Robin raised his eyebrows.

"You don't say."

"Whether that was true or not is now irrelevant, her entire family save her twin sister is now dead." Robin cocked his head toward the ceiling.

"And two guesses who it was who did the killing…" Lee nodded.

"They're like complete opposites on the same coin. Her sister, Moira, grew drunk with the power of black magic and forced Shandrey to accompany and study it with her. Shandrey of course knew the dangers of tampering with such things and instead studied White magic while appearing to do Moira's wishes." Robin rubbed his forehead.

"Yeah I probably should know all this but help me out with this magic stuff."

"Shandrey's branch is mostly of a protective and healing nature, not much of her craft is designed to be on the offensive."

"Doesn't mean she can't kick some ass once in a while right?" Lee chuckled.

"Indeed, but she hasn't seen Moira in so many years; far longer than you and I parted. Unfortunately her experiences with Moira have left her with a general distrust of anything foreign to her."

"I can relate," said Robin. "Ten years of violence will do that to you." Lee took in the last sip of his tea and gazed down at the mess of leaves in the bottom of his cup. He set the cup down and reached up to his forehead. Robin stood up from window's edge. "Lee what's wrong?"

"Isard," he answered simply. "She has been on my mind for some time now. Years ago, before we lived here, Isard learned of Shandrey and her talents. I'm guessing she was somehow keeping tabs on me, anyway she tried to take Shandrey but underestimated her powers."

"So she learned that Shandrey's one of those things she just can't get to right?" Lee tilted his head.

"Isard underestimated her once but she won't make the same mistake twice. Lately I've been awoken during the night from the brooding sensation that she was coming."

"Is she?" asked Robin almost eagerly.

"I don't know, but I have no reason to believe she's simply given up on finding Shandrey." A thought then occurred to Lee. "Why? Why are you so eager to stand before her again?"

"Do you really need to ask Lee?"

"An invasion of someone's thoughts is an invasion of privacy." Robin didn't think he should tell him. It was always hard for Robin to vent his feelings to anyone but perhaps Starfire, and even then it depended on the subject. Without regard for the consequences at the moment Robin pulled out the slashed and bloody mask of his mentor. Lee's mouth slacked opened as his hands ran over it.

"She killed him, and from the looks of it took her time too." Lee swallowed hard handing the mask back to Robin.

"Vengeance is a poor means of relieving pain. In the end you would do more damage to yourself."

"I've got a score to settle with Isard, that's all I know right now. And I'd appreciate if you didn't mention it to the others, at least not now. We've got enough worrying about Raven and Beast Boy."

"Where is Raven?" asked Lee.

"We met Beast Boy in the city; he fended off Isard's crazy girl while we escaped. Raven went back for him and haven't seen her since." Lee nodded in comprehension.

"Raven-San, like all of you, is a most resilient person. I for one believe we shall be seeing her very soon." Robin let out a breath while shaking his head.

"I hope your right Lee; otherwise Isard might just have sunk her nails into one more Titan." Lee thought hard then came up with a way they might be able to help.

* * *

ROME…………..

Raven was having a surprisingly difficult time getting herself and Beast Boy out of the city. The walls were covered by guards top and bottom. Even if she managed to phase through the wall inconspicuously she would still have to deal with a number of guards outside the wall as well. Beat Boy lightly pounded his forehead.

"How're you feeling?"

"A piece of my skin has been branded. I had two or three sharp disks cut my arms and legs, and I've got a headache the size of casaba melon. All in all I'm just peachy." It was hard to tell at the moment whether he was joking or being sarcastic. She grinned back at him sheepishly. "You shouldn't have come back for me Raven."  
"Oh shut up," replied Raven relaxing in their small hide. "We weren't just going to leave you behind."

"We? Then where's everyone else?" Raven scratched her head.

"I came by myself because Robin needed to take Starfire to Shandrey and I can sneak around just as well as he can."

"Shandrey?"

"Yeah, don't you remember her?"

"Vaguely; Lee's girlfriend wasn't she?" Raven nodded somewhat. "Now I remember. She was always a little mad at him all the time, and I don't think even he knew why. Why'd Robin take Starfire to her?"

"Because…maybe she could perform the Trepanning ritual." Beast Boy nodded.

"Let's pretend I haven't got a clue what that is."

"It's a bit complicated." She glanced down at him and she was met by a look she'd never seen on him before. It was one asking her to finally take him seriously and to beat around the bush. "Basically it's a very disreputable method of transforming a turned vampire back to their original state."

"They can do that?"

"I suppose it may be possible but I've yet to hear of an occasion where didn't fail." She paused as someone closely walked by. "Beast Boy can I ask you something?" He thought for a moment.

"Alright."

"Where've you been all this time?" Beast Boy lowered his gaze. "You couldn't have been with Isard before we separated." He wanted something to come up, anything that could spare him from having to delve into the subject. She stole a quick glance to make sure they were still safe then sat down cross legged in front of him. "I haven't seen you in six months. Even when I was Rafael's prisoner I kept my mind from going completely blank because I thought about seeing you again. You can tell me…what's happened to you?"

"You don't wanna know where I've been Raven."

"Yes I do, because if I can help I want to." Beast Boy reached up to his ear, hearing something in his mind. Raven observed him curiously. Whatever he was hearing he was beginning to shake. "Beast Boy wait!" She grabbed his shoulders. "Stop, think of something else." He reached out and grabbed the buttoned area of her cape. She was taken aback by this sudden move.

"Please, don't ever make me remember."

"I'm sorry; I was just trying to help." He took her hand, perhaps more to shush her.

"Its okay….I'm glad to see you again too." For a reason even he didn't know he ended their moment early by looking over her shoulder. "I think the coast is clear." Raven nodded with a shrug.

"Well, it has been for some time." Beast Boy chuckled lightly then stopped when he spotted someone looking down on them from a rooftop. She a short sword out from a sheath across her back and leapt off.

"MOVE!" He pushed her aside and caught Kaede's blade. Raven looked back startled by how razor sharp Beast Boy's senses and reflexes have become. Kaede slashed about at him as Beast Boy ducked and dodged. He morphed into a cat and took off down the alley.

"Beast Boy!" Raven ran after them until a hand clamped down on her shoulder. She looked back to see Isard.

"I changed my mind; I'm quite finished with either of you yet." With a strong heave she threw Raven into the air into a rock wall. Raven regained herself and stopped before colliding with the solid mass. Raven pulled her hood back up and brought her ready energy to her hands.

"What do want from him? What do you want with us!" She Isard's eyes actually turning a deep red.

"No one steals from me!" She reached down and launched a large rock at the empath. Raven stopped in mid air to throw it back down upon Isard. Just as it was sure to strike her Raven saw her form turn to some sort of mist. She reformed on the roof beside Raven. "Impressive, isn't it?" With vampiric speed she clamed her fist around Raven's ankle and threw her to the ground. Raven grunted from skidding against the hard earth several times.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She formed five flat panels and shot them like cards at the vampires. Isard kept form being hit dead on but one managed to slice across her face. She turned her head away as it cut her stayed in said position for a second. Raven stared up at her hopefully. Isard then slowly looked back down at her. She worked some stiffness out of her neck as the cut across her face rapidly healed. Isard stepped off the roof's edge landing on the ground like a cat. "What are you?"

"Unique," was all Isard would say. "Some might even say the future. Rome is only the beginning; you will soon see your world collapse all around you."

"Sounds like you're not planning to share all this glory with your partner." Isard scoffed.

"Don't be ridiculous, I would hardly call Asmodeus a 'partner'. Soon he too will find my wrath not to be taken so lightly."

"Yeah I wouldn't be surprised if he was thinking the exact same thing at this exact moment." And suddenly Isard was right in Raven's face. It was speed unlike anything she'd ever seen. Her blood red stare locked with Raven's paralyzing her from head to toe.

"How are you feeling Raven?"

"It's a little weird," replied Raven stiffly. "But it's not like I haven't felt it before. So what're you waiting for? Are you going to bite me or not, because I haven't got all day." Isard smiled running a finger across Raven's chin.

"Such courage, but I know that you are inexplicably immune to the bite. And such a gesture would be as much a waste of my time as it is yours."

"Then do something!" Spat Raven. Isard nodded feeling only too happy to.

"Very well." Raven then felt her neck being squeezed shut by Isard's hand. Isard leant even closer so she could whisper in Raven's ear. "Beast Boy belongs to me, he always will. And he knows it. There is nothing you can do but to stay out of his life." Raven inched her eyes past Isard's head over at a fallen street sign. She levitated the sign attached to a pole and quietly brought it closer to them. "Who knows, I might be able to help you as well."

"Hardly," whispered Raven. With a struggled through she zipped the metal pole against the backs of Isard's legs making her fall backward. Isard's mental hold over Raven quickly dissipated.

--------

Beast Boy zipped about a department store as Kaede launched a series of Kunai at him. He transformed into his human form, caught on by the circled end and threw it back at her. It stuck in the wall beside her. She looked at it carefully; perhaps she should take this one more carefully. She looked back toward Beast Boy and saw that he used the time she'd been looking at the kunai to find someplace to hide or set an ambush. Kaede smoothly slid her short sword out of its ninjistu style sheath.

"Come out come out wherever you arrrreeeee," she said in a sing song voice. Her blade moved past the eerie smile of her mask. "Seriously Beast Boy, you can come out. I don't wish to harm you…much." Beast Boy stayed in place, letting her slowly move past him. "I only wish for you to deliver a message to someone." He darted his eyes about perplexed. Once he was sure she was far enough away he spoke.

"What are talking about?" Kaede looked over her shoulder trying to decipher where the voice had come from.

"You…you and your friends know someone, someone who has deserved the tip of my blade for many years now."

"Yeah that narrows it down," quipped Beast Boy. He saw her shadow approaching and changed into a mouse. He silently scurried into a different position just as Kaede found his former hiding spot.

"You're a clever one Beast Boy. I can see why Mother was so interested in you." Beast Boy took a deep breath and stepped out of his hide.

"Mind talking in English now?" Kaede turned to him and held one hand at her side. "Just who is it you're talking about?"

"Leonidas Moristu." Beast Boy narrowed his eyes in bewilderment.

"Lee…how do you know-"

"That hardly concerns you," hissed Kaede. "When you see him again give him this; and tell him his days on this earth are few." With that she pitched her short sword forward making it spin like a wheel. It landed point first in the ground at Beast Boy's feet. He reached down and pulled it out by the hilt. When he looked back up at Kaede she was gone. As if tings couldn't get any stranger, a whiff of light suddenly appeared beside Beast Boy. It shrank away leaving Shandrey in its wake. Beast Boy raised his eye brows at her.

"That's new, you're a teleporter."

"I'm a lot of things," said Shandrey matter-of-factly. "We need to go, where's Raven?" Beast Boy moved the blade in his hand about and looked out through the door he came in.

--------

"…Zinthos!" Raven finished her mantra in her latest offensive against Isard. Her powers pulled Isard's gun out of the holster letting it sail into Raven's hand. Isard stared at Raven with a narrowed eyed smile.

"Have you ever even fired a gun before?" The answer of course was 'no', she never needed to. But Isard didn't need to know that.

"See for yourself." She pulled the western style hammer back. With a second more of hesitation Raven pulled it up square with Isard's eyes and fired. She fired two shots. Relative to Isard the bullets seemed to slow on their approach as Isard swiftly moved aside to dodge them. Raven saw the uselessness of that weapon against Isard immediately and returned to her own powers.

"You can't beat me Raven. I've walked this earth too long and grown too much. About nine hundred I've roamed the land, gaining strength along the way." Raven pretended to be impressed.

"Wow, you don't look a day over eight hundred." Isard pulled another of her signature guns from a holster enshrouded behind her. She barely pulled back the hammer when Beast Boy and Shandrey suddenly appeared beside Raven. Beast Boy took Raven's shoulder while holding Shandrey's hand and they vanished upon the Chinese girl muttering something under her breath. Isard stared at the spot they left vacant with wide eyes. She was stricken with shock but with ecstatic glee.

"So witch, you've finally shown yourself."

* * *

KITSUNE VALLEY……………

Starfire lay on her side in a bed provided to her. The sunlight shown in through the window producing a soft glow on her skin. She needed no covers for the were well within summer. Robin sat in a chair some distance from the foot of her bed. He only came in a few minuets ago to wake her for some food but couldn't bring himself to do so. Starfire looked so peaceful and serene as she slept. He was more than certain it was the first peaceful sleep she's had in years. A small smile was on her face and she would periodically move her hand about and sigh. Robin checked the time on the wall. It had been a day and a half since Starfire finished going through the ritual. Just as Shandrey predicted Starfire was indeed very exhausted. The day was nearing noon prompting Robin to get on with like it or not. He silently walked over to the side of the bed and gently shook her.

"Starfire…" She moaned turning over. He had to grin broadly; she was like a child groaning from having to get up for school. He tried again. "Come on Starfire, time to greet the morn-afternoon." Starfire rolled onto her back and turned her squinted eyes on him.

"Robin?" she asked sleepily. He smiled down at her. "How long have I slept?"

"Awhile," he replied. The Tamaranian sat up reaching behind her for support. She then stretched out her arms yawning adorably.

"I have never felt so tired."

"I tell you what Star you sure do have bragging rights from now on." She chuckled. She sat off the edge and looked out the window at the sun. "What is it Star?" She tilted her head.

"It has been so long since I have seen the sun as nothing more than what I am. I have been Hominis Nocturna for so long I have forgotten. It feels so wonderful." Starfire closed her eyes absorbing the sun's rays. She felt Robin rest an arm around her.

"If you don't mind me saying Star, I like you a lot better this way." She quickly turned to him and Robin was scared at first, he thought for reason she might slap. Starfire instead took his hand.

"Oh no Robin, deep within my mind I have always dreamt of this. To finally be free of the thirst, to be normal again." He pulled her closer.

"I know, but I do remember telling you once a long time ago about always being 'Starfire' on the inside. Don't tell me you've forgotten that to?" She shook her head tempted to fall back asleep in his hold. "Now, guess who just got in." Starfire's head shot up in surprise.

--------

"Sorry Beast Boy I forgot how impartial you are to eggs," said Lee realizing he'd prepared enough for all. To everyone's astonishment Beast Boy grabbed the plate out of Lee's hand.

"After today I'll eat anything." Robin and Starfire quietly made their way into the room. She actually seemed hesitant on making herself known, as though Beast Boy had grown to dislike her in someway. With an encouraging nod Robin told her otherwise. She stepped inside and Beast Boy looked up at her.

"Hello Beast Boy."

"Starfire," he said getting up. "Well you are a sight for sore eyes." He hugged her tightly with a smile. They parted with him patting her on the shoulder. "It's really good to see all you guys again."

"Likewise Beast Boy," said Robin. Beast Boy sat back down beside Raven. Even with Lee's company Shandrey couldn't help but feel slightly out of place, more than usual actually. Everyone knew each other from so long ago. Lee even lived with them for a number of years. She was the only one who didn't seem to fit.

"Shandrey." She came out of her thoughts with a little start.

"Hmm?" Lee had asked her if she'd remembered something outrageous Beast Boy and Cyborg did a number of years ago during her short stay with them. She nodded with a toothy smile at the memory and laughed with them.

"Listen…uh….guys," said Robin. "I like to reminisce as much as the next person but I think there something we need to start considering."

"Like what to do with the two most conniving vampires in the world," prompted Raven.

"Yeah something like that." A name suddenly came to Starfire. In the anxiety of the Trepanning ritual she'd forgotten but now was the time. She softly cleared her throat drawing everyone's attention.

"While I was being kept in captivity in Rome Rafael came to visit me." Robin nearly coughed up his drink. A few of them watched him warily. He put the glass down ad whipped his mouth.

"What? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Your minds were already consumed with my freedom I did not wish to burden you further. But now I believe that is neither here nor there." Robin relaxed somewhat though not over the brooding thought that his worst enemy came to visit her. "He forced Nightingale from my subconscious in order to speak with her. I remember little from the conversation but what I do recall is a name." She paused. "She spoke the name 'Markus'." Robin's mouth hung ajar as well as Cyborg, and Shandrey's.

"Wait a second," said Cyborg. "You mean Markus-Markus-**that** Markus?"

"Cyborg there is but one Markus." Beast Boy, Raven, and Lee exchanged befuddled looks. Beast Boy raised his hand.

"I can see we're all having fun, but there are a couple of non-experts here."

"Markus Corvinus is the most powerful vampire in existence hands down," said Robin. "He was first, the first ever vampire and the oldest of them." Starfire nodded in agreement as he spoke. "He formed the Nocturna council to rule while he spent a couple hundred years in hibernation."

"Rafael grew quite distressed upon Nightingale's mention of him."

"Yeah and I don't blame him," said Cyborg.

"How do we stop him?" asked Raven. The ones who knew enough about Markus gave her estranged looks. "What?"

"Stop him?" asked Shandrey. "There is no stopping him," she said with a troubled chuckle. "If he ever wakes up then whatever resistance the humans have left will be destroyed."

"Just a moment," cut in Lee. "Have any of you ever faced this Markus in battle?" Robin ducked his head down.

"No."

"Then how do you know he's that dangerous?"

"Oh good Lee that's-that's a good one," quipped Robin. Lee excused his comment. A stiff silence passed over them. During this time a rather interesting thought came to Starfire.

"But perhaps it is not us who should be worried about him," suggest Starfire.

"What do you mean?" asked Raven.

"If Markus left the rule of the world to the Council in absence then it would be crucial to his dominance of the world yes?" They nodded sporadically. "Then would it not be logical to assume that when he wakes up and discovers what Rafael and Isard have done-"

"He's gonna be pissed," finished Cyborg.

"To say the least." Robin arched a brow.

"So what you're saying Star, is that we should find Markus and wake him up ourselves so that we can sic him on Rafael and Isard?" She nodded definitively. He looked as though he might disagree but began to nod with raised eyebrows. "You know its crazy enough it just might work."

"But what are we supposed to do once he's finished with them?" asked Shandrey. "Markus will kill them and then he'll come gunning for us. If we do this we have to have a way to deal with him once he's taken care of Rafael and Isard."

"We can work on that along the way," said Robin. "Look I think it's a solid plan and to be honest guys it's the only one we've got."

"And if it completely backfire's?" asked a somewhat worried Raven.

"Like I said guys, it's our only plan." With that they filed down to the simpler details of this idea but once they were finished emerged with a new course.

* * *

LATER THAT EVENING…………

Beast Boy walked through the valley back toward where they'd eaten lunch as it was in fact Lee's kitchen. The entire day Kaede's message never left his mind. He came across Lee's door and knocked.

"Beast Boy," said Lee. "Do you need something?"

"Well now that you mention it, there is something." Lee stepped aside granting him entry. He closed the door and walked back to where he was sitting tapping his stick along the floor as he went.

"What can I do for you?" Beast Boy felt like beating around the bush wasn't the way to go at this point.

"I'm gonna get straight to it Lee." The samurai's darkened eyes moved over him. "A while before Shandrey got us out of Rome I got into a fight with Isard's number one agent, she calls herself Kaede."

"She was a formidable foe?"

"You could say that, anyway she told me halfway into it that she wanted me to send you a message." Lee frowned slightly.

"Me? I have never heard of nor met a Kaede. What sort of message did she send me?"

"All she said was, 'your days are numbered'." Lee's face hardened somewhat but didn't loose its composure, threats were something he was quite used to. "And she told me to give you this." Beast Boy produced Kaede's short sword. Lee set aside his stick and took the sword away from Beast Boy. With his eyes straight ahead he ran his fingers over the broad side of the blade. He felt along the smooth polished surface until his fingers ran over the Japanese etching. Upon forming the characters in his mind Lee's mouth fell open and the sword slipped from his grasp. Beast Boy watched it clang to the floor. Lee fell back against his chair with a hand over his face. "Lee? What's the matter?" Lee took his hand from his face breathing hard.

"Its-Its not possible!"

* * *

What's not possible? Well I'm sorry but you'll have to wait until next update. Just in case anyone is wondering I'm gonna borrow some details from "Underworld: Evolution" about Markus. And I'm sorry to those who might be big Rafael fans but Markus is without a doubt my favorite vampire character of all time. 


	20. Markus Corvinus

I hope you like this chapter because I couldn't wait to finish it. The title says it all. If ever there was a more kick ass vampire let him come FORWARD! Yup, best there is. That's just my opinion though. **Samson, Teen Freak, Rose Red2.0, Wild Fantasy, Valda, Realfanfitcs.** You guys rock!

* * *

Chapter Twenty 

Markus Corvinus

With his eyes straight ahead Lee ran his fingers over the broad side of the blade. He felt along the smooth polished surface until his fingers ran over the Japanese etching. Upon forming the characters in his mind Lee's mouth fell open and the sword slipped from his grasp. Beast Boy watched it clang to the floor. Lee fell back against his chair with a hand over his face. "Lee? What's the matter?" Lee took his hand from his face breathing hard.

"Its-Its not possible!" Beast Boy stood up.

"What's not possible?"

"Leave me."

"What's the matter with you?"

"Please Beast Boy I need you to leave."asked the samurai. Beast Boy's face flicked a fleeting look of indignation. It faded however when he realized it was him who wouldn't take a hint of left him alone. Unbeknownst to Lee Shandrey was well hidden by the darkness behind the cracked door she was looking through. She pulled her nightgown around her tighter as she watched him. Lee continued to mentally eye the blade…until he saw something. He gasped suddenly making Shandrey quietly do the same. In a most peculiarly opportune moment Lee blinked numerous times as his sight began to return to him. It was not so amazing to him as it happened quite randomly from time to time. It was so unsystematic that he might even loose it again within the next few minuets. His sight stayed with him however and he used it to gaze down at the sword. Just as he had feared it was the one. "Nayia…" Shandrey's eyes closed in dread. He picked up the blade which he himself once presented to his sister as a gift. "Tell me I am wrong." Her eyes opened again. Was he talking to her? "Please tell me…" He was. She walked into his room.

"I don't know what to tell you." Lee rested in the back of his chair. "It could have been stolen from her and passed around until it found its way into Kaede's hands-"

"No," interrupted Lee. Shandrey legs automatically carried her to a chair opposite him. "We both know what the truth is; my sister is Isard's servant. All these years….I doubt anything of her true self still remains."

"No don't say that," said Shandrey taking his hand. "We'll get her back."

"How?" asked Lee picking up his head. "Soon Robin-San and his friends will try to unleash Markus upon Isard as well as Rafael. Markus will make no allowances when he kills Isard and everyone around her."

"How many times do you need reminded; you're Robin's friend too. I know he trusts you completely as he does with the others or he would not have come here."

"He came because he needed you," responded Lee hopelessly.

"And as you may recall he asked for not just mine but your permission as well. Lee get yourself out of this dark hole you've dug day after day. We need you….I need you." Lee nodded and stood up.

"You're right, of course. I-I need to think...uhh….need to clear my head and-and think things through." He walked over to the mantel above the fire. "Just need to think and-and be calm." He then gripped a glass candle holder and shattered it against the wall. Shandrey eyed the broken remains with an arched brow.

"Feel better?'

"A little…" His breath slowed back to its normal pace. "It would seem now that Robin-San and I both have a score to settle."

"What?"

"Nothing," said Lee shaking his head. He remembered the promise Robin asked him to keep. Shandrey nodded at the awkwardness and began retreating back to her room. "Do you need anything to find Markus?"

"Just some water," replied Shandrey. With that she left Lee by himself. The samurai was beside himself. Never did he ever imagine that Nayia would allow herself to be taken in by someone like Isard. He then looked up rather darkly. He as well as Robin knew full well about the seductive powers of their enemy. It was a harsh reality they were mortals in a seemingly never ending fight against immortals; both sides claiming the world for their own.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY……………. 

The sun was shining brightly by the mid afternoon. As always a soft breeze blew through the valley but never grew too cold or too hot. Cyborg, Lee, and Shandrey walked through the grass toward a sparkling pond. The thousands of glimmers reflecting off the surface of the water moved about with a mind of their own. They each carried a vase for which was to hold a good amount of water. Shandrey knelt down by the water's edge filling her vase. She handed it to Lee who in turn gave her his empty container. She filled it then took Cyborg's vase. Once the large jars were filled nearly to the brim they began walking back.

"What do you need all this water for?" asked Cyborg.

"It's a critical component when trying to locate someone or see someone. Depending on who the individual is or how far away they are. Starfire says Markus may be much father north so for that I need to use something much bigger than a map and a swinging crystal."

"I'm pretty sure I saw that on TV once."

"You'd be surprised how much they actually get right. And amused by what they get wrong."

"But you've never exaggerated your talents right?" said Lee with a smile.

"Well…no..I mean I might say something that's not really…actual fact….leave me alone," she said pushing him away. Cyborg and Lee chuckled together. They walked in silence until they heard a scratching sound from a nearby cave. They listened for a moment then dismissed it as nothing but rats. No sooner had they begun walking again but they heard sound once more, this time much louder. Lee set his vase down as did Cyborg and Shandrey. They silently walked around the rock wall toward the cave opening. The three of them stood in front of the entrance and they saw someone crawling out toward them. Lee immediately moved Shandrey behind him and drew his sword. Cyborg activated his cannon and shined shoulder light into the darkness. There, skin peeled and burned in several places, was Amon. Cyborg's mouth parted at the sight of him.

"Holy toasted bad guys." The former vampire sovereign looked up at them a stretched out a pleading hand though was careful to keep it out of the sunlight.

"H-Humans…help me." Not entirely sure what to do they glanced at each other pensively.

--------

"You found him where?" asked Robin.

"In a tiny cave down by the pond," said Cyborg. "He's leg's are clearly broken and his skin is badly burned. I think he was trying to get around last night and got caught in the sunrise."

"But what about his legs?" asked Raven. "Shouldn't those have healed themselves by now?"

"I don't know but if you ask me I'm a little worried about how he found us."

"I agree with Cyborg," said Starfire. "Amon has either been following us somehow or the location of this valley has been spread abroad."

"Then this will not be a safe haven for much longer," said Lee. Beast Boy bit his thumb nail and shrugged.

"Well I gotta admit guys; I'm having mixed feelings about this." They all looked at him. "I say we beat what we can out of Count Dorkula then toss him back out into the sun."

"Doesn't sound like a bad plan," muttered Robin.

"We would be no better than he or any of the others, "argued Starfire.

"He's a vampire; if the positions were reversed he wouldn't allow a moral qualm to stop him from having his sick way with us. I'm sorry Star but I agree with Beast Boy; we get what we can then we get rid of him before he causes these people any trouble."

"Then I will question him."

"Are you sure that's a good idea Star? If he finds out you're not a vampire anymore he might try to turn you," warned Raven.

"He is far too weak for that at the moment. It will be days before Amon is able to hunt again." Robin looked about hesitantly. "Let me try, if I fail to learn anything from him then….you may do what you will." Robin and the others glanced at each other then gave Starfire a nod of approval.

"Star do you mind if Shandrey goes ahead and find's Markus?"

"I do not mind, Shandrey is the only one who truly needs to be present yes?" She nodded in thanks then took her leave. Shandrey meanwhile asked for help in carrying the water back to her room. Robin, Cyborg, and Lee obliged while Raven and Beast Boy brought up the rear.

"Okay just set them right there for now," directed the Chinese girl. They stood them against the wall beside one another. With Beast Boy's help Shandrey uncovered a section of her floor to reveal a large basin sitting in the ground. It was smooth porcelain that caught the light rather elegantly. "Okay, just ad water." One by one they poured the vases' contents into the basin while Shandrey closed the curtains. Soon the water's surface was reflecting off the ceiling.

"You can really see other places with this thing?" asked Beast Boy a little skeptically.

"Sure she can," said Raven. "The living energy of every soul on Earth is easily visible on the spiritual plain. I've always wanted to see something like this. I can't even imagine how it'll be." Beast Boy looked at her.

"You can look but you can't buy," he said pointing a finger at her. She smiled off to the side as Shandrey began her task.

"Okay, because he's in hibernation there's a chance Markus won't show up on this. Just to let you all know." They all nodded and she bent down by the basin's edge. She tapped the middle of the small pool with her index finger bringing to life a never-ending waves of ripples. "Show us…" She chanted. "Show us the immortal son of Corvinus, show us Markus." The ripples faded away leaving a black and completely opaque layer. Then the darkness was brushed away showing an aerial view of a snowy landscape. They flew over the ground rapidly as if in a jet.

"I'm getting kinda sick," said Robin. He turned away to rest his eyes as well as his stomach. The others watched intently as their view shifted from the snow covered plains to the ocean. The water was filled floating icebergs and broken pieces of ships that wandered too deep into the icy waters. When Robin finally looked back again he did so just in time to see their view stop moving and settle over a dark fortress.

"He's there," said Shandrey. "On a piece of land just south of Iceland." She bent back down and brushed her hand across the water. As soon as she did the vision faded leaving only the clear liquid.

"So who's going?" asked Cyborg.

"Me and Starfire," said Robin. They looked as though they were about to protest. "The fewer that go the better, we want to keep this a low profile as possible. Plus is Amon somehow notices that we're all gone he might somehow alert his buddies of where he went."

"From the looks of him though I don't think he has any 'buddies'," chuckled Beast Boy.

"Maybe, but I think it would be best if it was just me and Star. It takes a while for Markus to get up after being awakened. All we have to do is begin the awakening and then get out of there."

"And how's he supposed to know who dismembered the Council?" asked Raven.

"Markus is so far the only vampire to be able to see memories within a person's blood. If either myself or Starfire wake him up with a small amount of our blood he'll know what we've learned."

"Along with where this valley is," said Lee. "Are you sure we can chance that?"

"I don't think we have a choice."

--------

Amon sat in a room with windows covered by metal shades. The florescent lights above gave him an eerie feel but were harmless to him. He looked up as Starfire entered the room and took a seat across from him at the table. He sent her a curious narrowed eyed stare.

"Nightingale?"

"Those blinds can be opened remotely if you become dangerous," warned Starfire. "With that in mind I would control myself if I were you."

"So you're my interrogator, and here I thought the Dragon didn't send enemies to question enemies." Starfire's face grew cross.

"I am not his enemy, and I chose to question you." Her last words were spoken vehemently enough that her teeth became exposed for a moment. He glimpsed the lack of fangs and his mouth slowly opened.

"How have they done this to you?"

"It is what they have done **for** me," corrected Starfire. "Now, how did you find this place?" He looked away.

"Chance."

"That is not good enough," said Starfire sternly. "Obviously the tiny coup you and Lao Su were planning failed and Rafael sentenced you to death by being cast out into the sun. Being the conniving insect you are you most likely sought refuge where possible."

"See? Why do you even need to talk to you me?" asked Amon with a shrug. "You already seem to know so much."

"We need to know if you have divulged the location of this valley to anyone else." Amon smiled and began tracing circles on the table with his finger.

"Perhaps I have…" Starfire drew closer to him.

"There are hundreds of innocent people here." He matched her position.

"And how many innocent people did you mindlessly slaughter in your days as a sovereign?" Starfire's mouth parted at the question. "How many of them begged you for mercy before they were bled dry? How many villages wailed in agony as their homes were burnt to the ground with them firmly locked inside-"

"STOP!" She pounded the table with her fist. Amon moved back from the sizable dent she left behind. "It was not me….I committed no such acts." He looked directly into her eyes.

"Can you honestly convince yourself of that?" A silence passed between them while Starfire never looked away from the vampire. Robin suddenly opened the door.

"Starfire we found-" He stopped in his tracks when Starfire suddenly stood up and swiftly walked out of the room. Robin looked back at her then cast a made glare at Amon. With out saying a word Robin walked up to him and hit him hard across the face. "What did you say to her!" Amon gripped his throbbing head.

"Nothing but the truth." Robin wasted no more time with him and joined Starfire out in the hall. She leaned against the wall with tears running down her face. Robin walked up to her and took her shoulders.

"Starfire what's wrong?"

"Please leave me be Robin." She sobbed.

"But Star I can't help if-"

"No-No Robin…please I need-JUST GO AWAY!" She shouted at his persistence. He backed away with his hands up.

"I'm sorry Star…" She closed her eyes from the new wave of tears. She hated herself for having shouted at him but she could not be helped at the moment. Try as might Robin could never understand. She shook her head apologetically and walked away, sorrow consuming her ability to fly.

---

Starfire had passed Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy the way but ignored there concerned calls completely. She was forced to reply rather curtly to Raven when she wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. She did not stop for anything until she reached her room. No sooner had she closed the door then it was opened again by Robin following her in.

"Starfire, what's the matter with you?" She faced him with tearful frown.

"I asked you to leave me alone."

"I know and I would but Starfire we have to do. Shandrey found Markus you and I need to go." She held her arms and turned away from him.

"Take Raven with you."

"It has to be you Starfire; you really are the only one with the right blood memories to give Markus." She sat down on her bed and hoped the silent treatment would make him leave. He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. "I think I know what's bothering you Star."

"I am grateful Robin," replied Starfire a little sarcastically.

"And I know I don't have a pep talk for this. I was never a vampire; I don't know what its like. You have memories of what Nightingale did and now you're going to have to live with it, so live with it and move on."

"It is not so simple…"

"No probably not but Starfire that's the best I can offer you, I'm sorry I really am. It's not your fault but it's also not ours either." She looked down at the floor as she knew he referred to her response to Raven. "You don't need to be taking this out on Raven or anyone else around here for that matter. Put the past behind you and look toward a brighter future."

"I am not a child Robin. And perhaps if you had experienced my world you would feel differently." Robin shook his head and began walking out.

"Fine, I'll take Raven with me or Shandrey or whatever. You can just stay here and pout." With that he walked out closing the door with a loud snap. She jumped at the sound but remained still afterward. Like Starfire Robin felt bad about having to 'scold' her somewhat but now really wasn't the time. He then rejoined the others hoping he and Starfire could forgive each other later.

"Raven," called Robin. She looked up from her conversation with Beast Boy and Cyborg. "You're coming with me."

"What's wrong with Starfire?" she asked concerned.

"Can't say for sure, but whatever it is she's gonna have a hard time getting over it. I don't mean this in any way its just we can't afford to stop now."

"She's lost her confidence Robin," said Raven. "Go back and help her."

"If she is down she's way down this time and not much I say is going to bring her back up. This is something she herself needs to work though."

"You sure you don't want back up?" asked Cyborg.

"Yeah, I think we'll be okay. Raven you know what to do?" She nodded.

"I'm not very keen on the idea but its simple enough; I give up a small amount of blood to reanimate the most powerful vampire on earth. Nothing to it."

"Excuse me Raven." They all turned to see Starfire already pulling something warmer on for the trip. "But I believe that is my duty." Lee and Shandrey followed up behind Starfire. "You will need this Robin," said Starfire handing him a long coat. "As Shandrey has told me, it will be quite chilly where we are going." Robin took it and returned his gaze to her.

"Starfire, are you sure you're ready for this?"

"No, perhaps I am not. But that does not mean I should remain idle. No amount of brooding will change the past, but I can at least make a better future." Robin nodded with a smile as did the others.

"Alright then, let's go."

* * *

ICELAND…………….. 

In a whiff of light Robin and Starfire appeared on either side of Shandrey. There was no wind but the air itself seemed to freeze inside their lungs. Shandrey crossed her arms for warmth.

"I'll be watching, if you need help or a pick up just shout."

"Will do," replied Robin. Robin watched her disappear again then shook his head admiringly. "I tell you what Star, traveling sure got a lot easier since we met up with Shan again…Starfire?" He saw she wasn't listening. She was too absorbed in the sight ahead of her. The dark castle was tall, menacing, covered in snow, and boasted a heavy aura of malevolence. "Not exactly what I'd call Emerald City." Starfire trialed her eyes over the vacant battlements and spires. "So, he's in there?"

"Hibernating until the next scheduled awakening." Robin stared up at the castle while considering something.

"Are you sure he's sacked out?"

"He has not seen another soul in over a century, we have nothing to fear." He nodded and the two began walking toward the steep slight of stairs leading to the main gate. 'I think'. They took a few twenty steps up the never-ending staircase then looked at each other. Robin held out his arms and Starfire put on a playfully annoyed face. She held out her hands for Robin to take. Once he was holding on tightly she flew up into the air took about twenty more minuets off their journey. They landed before the large gate. Robin put his hand on it and gave it a push. He was met with incredible resistance, as if the gate was a solid stone wall.

"Allow me," said Starfire politely. She placed her hands on each side of the line that separated the two halves of the gate. After taking a deep breath she pushed with all her might. For a moment all she did was produce a tired growl, and then a squeak told her she'd won; though only one half allowed them entry. They moved inside being overshadowed by the high ceilings and rafters. Robin looked ahead and spotted a high throne chair. On each side the chair were torches. This wouldn't have drawn his gaze so much had the torches not been lit.

"Starfire, I thought you said he was asleep." Starfire suddenly pulled him into a dark corner. "What's wrong!" He asked in a hushed whisper. Starfire cast a look over his shoulder fearfully.

"Markus is awake."

"What? How?"

"I do not know, but you cannot be seen. Stay here…"

"Wait what are you gonna do?" She shrugged.

"I am..hee hee…'winging it'?" He smiled but as she moved he began to protest this seemingly rash action. He spoke up too late however as Starfire stepped out of the cover and began walking toward the throne room. "Markus!" Her voice echoed throughout the hall. "Markus! Marrrkus!" She dropped her gaze to the floor. Maybe he wasn't here.

"No-need-to shout." Her blood ran cold as her eyes widened. The voice was like ice water being poured down her spine. It made her shiver and grow stiff. She slowly turned around and saw a figure standing behind her in the darkness. "I can hear you just fine." Starfire felt the only thing to do now was play the game of charades. She knelt down on one knee humbly.

"My Lord Markus…" He stepped into the light of the torches. He was rather handsome for the oldest of the immortals. He had a jet black goatee and his hair was tied in the back in a colonial ponytail. He smiled down at her and tilted his head.

"Nightingale, you look as beautiful as ever." The cold died down but his voice remained a little raspy nonetheless. Starfire looked up at him and smiled though careful not to show him her teeth, or lack there of. Robin watched with growing unease as Markus placed two fingers below her chin. Recognizing the signal she slowly stood back up. His face soon changed to irked. "Not that I don't enjoy being prematurely awakened but could you be so kind as to indulge me…why?"

"M-My Lord, I am afraid that I bring disturbing news."

"The blood memories that now flood my mind have shown me things are not so fair in our humble world." She gulped.

"Your council has been destroyed my Lord, the sovereigns are all dead." Markus' eye twitched.

"You bring me news I already know." Starfire's head shot back up to him. "It thus leads me to the frightening thought that perhaps you have come for a different purpose." She shook her head madly backing up.

"My Lord I would never think of such a thing I swear I have come only to warn you." Markus' eyes trailed over her for a moment. Just like Amon Markus began to notice something was amiss.

"Come closer my dear." She tried to distract him.

"I know who the traitors are my Lord, I-Isard-"

"Silence!" Robin reached for his sword and began slowly pulling it out. Markus caught her gaze rooting her on the spot. He then took a firm hold of her jaw. "Open wide…" Tears ran down her face as she was unable to disobey. He saw she was minus two fangs and roughly released her. "So, we are not as we appear." She swallowed once again. "Where is he?" Starfire didn't answer. "Where is your…male companion?" When she refused to point out Robin once more Markus looked away with smile. He caught her around the wrist and pulled her close. "Keep your silence then, blood never lies my dear." With a frightened gasp she was pulled into his unbreakable strength where he clamped his mouth around her neck. At once he was met with a flash back of the last few days. He saw her tending to Robin as he was about to turn into a vampire. He saw them fleeing the city. He saw them performing a strange ritual on Starfire. He saw her and Robin talking together as she woke up one morning. Finally he saw her and Robin stealthily making their way into his castle. Robin's horror struck eyes watched as Starfire's body went limp under Markus' touch. The vampire drew away from the Tamaranian. Her eyes fluttered open as her consciousness returned. "Just as sweet as Rafael described it." He let her stagger backward. Her hand flew up to her neck. No! It couldn't be! She just became normal again.

"ARRRGGHHH!" They both turned as Robin charged out of his hiding place. Markus dodged the swipe of Robin's sword. Robin then watched as one of the talons of Markus' great wings sprouted from his back. It whipped through the air and knocked Robin clear off his feet.

"ROBIN!" Screamed Starfire. She hurried over to him as he lay the base of the throne. He gripped his chest from a few broken ribs. Markus pulled his signature long coat over him and some silver fittings of medieval design. Starfire pulled Robin up into a sitting position. Markus retrieved a black cane and walked up to them.

"Now since you two are just sitting around for a moment listen to me carefully." They gazed up at him all the while Starfire gripped the bit on her neck "This world belongs to me! Not ISARD! And not you lessers of the food chain. I will build a new council one that shall forever glorify me as the supreme dominance of Earth. Just stay out of my way." After saying this they saw two bat-like wings sprout from his back. They flapped strongly kicking up a cloud of dust. Within seconds the lord of all vampires sailed right through the tall ceiling and was gone.

Ignoring his own pain Robin roughly reached into his belt and pulled out a syringe. "Here," he said breathing hard. "Cyborg's perfected it, it'll stop the change." Relief spread through her as she graciously took it from him and injected herself with the retrovirus. Once she was done Starfire returned her attention to Robin.

"Can you stand?" He tried but he only gritted his teeth.

"I don't think so, he hit pretty hard. I've seen one move that fast." Starfire hung her head.

"I have never even seen **him**. Robin I fear things have gone terribly wrong." He looked at her perplexed.

"How? He's awake, he's pissed, and he's going after the one's who wrecked the council. What's the problem?"

"Robin, for some reason Markus doesn't know Rafael was involved." Then it hit him. She was right, Markus only mentioned Isard as the traitor. "We need to leave, Shandrey!" She called out. She didn't know if Shandrey meant 'shout' literally but Robin was hurting and it was starting to get colder. She pulled one of the torches out of its holder and brought closer to them. He helped her hold it up as they waited to be rescued.

* * *

SO! The plot thickens…again. Next update on its way hopefully. I work in an office (whatever) so whenever I've got free time and there's nothing to do I start to writing. Hey, I just like to write. Laters! 


	21. The Road less Traveled

Sorry for taking my sweet time with this chapter and its a little on the short side but I had to get something out. Just to appease the loyal reviewers. They do deserve something after all. Thanks very much for the reviews; **Teen Freak, Guardian of Azarath, Realfanficts, Samson, Rose Red2.0, Wild Fantasy, Valda, x Tommy x S x.**

Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Twenty-one

The Road less Traveled

Within seconds the lord of all vampires sailed right through the tall ceiling and was gone. Ignoring his own pain Robin roughly reached into his belt and pulled out a syringe. "Here," he said breathing hard. "Cyborg's perfected it, it'll stop the change." Relief spread through her as she graciously took it from him and injected herself with the retrovirus. Once she was done Starfire returned her attention to Robin.

"Can you stand?" He tried but he only gritted his teeth.

"I don't think so, he hit pretty hard. I've seen one move that fast." Starfire hung her head.

"I have never even seen **him**. Robin I fear things have gone terribly wrong." He looked at her perplexed.

"How? He's awake, he's pissed, and he's going after the one's who wrecked the council. What's the problem?"

"Robin, for some reason Markus doesn't know Rafael was involved." Then it hit him. She was right, Markus only mentioned Isard as the traitor. "We need to leave, Shandrey!" She called out. She didn't know if Shandrey meant 'shout' literally but Robin was hurting and it was starting to get colder. She pulled one of the torches out of its holder and brought closer to them. He helped her hold it up as they waited to be rescued.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ROME……………..

Liz walked slowly down the hall toward Becket's office, although Isard quickly claimed it for her own. She stopped before the door and knocked politely. She heard Isard allow her entry and enter she did. The vampiress glanced up at her then looked back down at what she was slaving over.

"You asked to see me Mother?"

"Sit down," replied Isard. Liz gulped nervously. She took seat before the desk Isard was sitting behind. "Elizabeth I can't do everything myself, that's why I have loyal children like yourself to carry out my wishes." Liz darted her eyes about. She set down her pen and looked up at her. "A friend has informed me that you are deeply troubled." Liz's heart stopped. So he did tell her about their conversation.

"Can I ask how much has he told you, Mother?"

"Nothing beyond what I just said. Although even if he had intended to elaborate he needn't have bothered. Your short time among our enemies gives a fairly good idea."

"Mother I-"

"So what I have to assume now is that you're feeling…guilt for having carried out your orders." Liz couldn't understand it, why had she done it? Why did she have to open her mouth? She realized now that speaking with him was her undoing, their loyalty to 'Mother' was simply too strong. Isard stood up and walked behind Liz. She put her hands down on her shoulders and held them tightly. "This troubles me as well Elizabeth." Liz gripped the bottom of her chair. "Because we function as a whole if one of my children has a problem…" She bent down to speak near her ear. "I have a problem; now tell me Elizabeth what is on your mind."

"I-I miss them," she stuttered. Isard took in a deep breath; she did not like loosing devoted pupils. 'But I suppose sacrifices must be made'.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Elizabeth, I'm sorry to have troubled you. You may go." Liz looked up at her in surprise.

"I can?"

"Yes what did you think I was gong to?" asked Isard smiling and walking back around to her desk. "Have you taken away to some dark dungeon?" Still utterly mystified Liz got to her feet, gave Isard a curtsy and turned to leave. With a growing frown Isard pushed a button nodded to the guard standing by the door. He followed Liz outside and after the door closed she heard Liz's short lived struggle with him and was taken away. "You thought right my child."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KITSUNE VALLEY……………….

Shandrey managed to hear Starfire's call and brought them both back to the valley. She helped Robin into a chair and with Raven's help set to healing his cracked ribs. The process, though surprisingly quick, was still a painful one. When they finished they left Robin to himself in a chair by the fire. Starfire entered followed y Lee.

"Robin I hope you are feeling better."

"Well I'm not gonna pretend like I don't feel it, but I'll be fine." She sat down beside him. Lee blinked a few times in an attempt to stave off a moment of blindness. "You okay?"

"Yes, my eyes are just giving me trouble. So you didn't awaken Markus." They shook their heads. "Do you have any idea who?"

"We know only a vampire and one with the skills to organize their blood memories could awaken him," said Starfire. "That by itself only broadens our pool of choices."

"We have time though," said Robin holding his throbbing chest. "Markus doesn't know Isard took Rome, he'll have to find her first. Of course after he does it'll just a matter of time before he comes for us."

"Unless we defeat him first," said Lee. Both he and Starfire looked up at him strangely. "Yes I know the task seems lofty if not impossible but Markus is still of flesh and blood isn't he?"

"Yes but he's also the first of the vampire line, that makes him free of centuries of hereditary degenerations or weakness," said Robin. "He's probably immune to sunlight, garlic, maybe silver. The only weapon we would have against him is brute strength and holy water."

"Then that might be enough," said Lee defiantly. Robin sat confused at Lee's desire to get to Markus before Isard was forced to fight him. He was about to voice this thought when Lee handed him a bottle of what appeared to be water. "Here, this might help dull the pain." Robin took it and sniffed the opening.

"What is this? Sake?"

"No, something a little stronger." Robin smiled and nodded a few times. He tipped it toward Starfire.

"Lee's moonshine huh? This should be good." He began to take a sip but immediately coughed out what he had in his mouth. Starfire burst out giggling and Lee grinned broadly. Robin wiped the strong beverage from his mouth. "Smooth," he said extremely hoarse. "Really smooth Lee." Once she was done laughing Starfire gently took the bottle from his grasp and began chugging down the liquid within. Lee's smile gradually faded and Robin just stared at her mystified. Once she had consumed the last of it she drew the bottle away and regarded it curiously. After thinking of something he could be doing Lee excused himself from the strange scene. Robin turned his head back to Starfire. "Sure, make me look like a baby." She coughed lightly allowing a tiny smoke ring to escape her. She watched it sail away then smiled at him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HAMBURG, GERMANY………………..

It was in the dead of night. Ever since the collapse of the Nocturna Council the streets had become noticeably safer to travel around. A group of girls braved the streets under the influence of a dare from another group of friends. From around a corner the lustful eyes of a lonely vampire watched the approaching girls with hungry fervor.

"Just a little closer my beauties." He heard someone touch the ground behind him ten a hand held his shoulder. He moved his eyes about. "Whoever you are you're intruding on me at very inopportune time." He was suddenly pulled back into the darkness of the alley. He then the talons from two great wings pin him to the wall. He screamed out loud scaring the group of girls away. He twisted and writhed against the wall. The figure that held him there grew closer. The tip of his cane tapped against the ground.

"Guess who?" He finally looked at the face of his assailant. His eyes widened and let out a few staggered gasps.

"Markus."

"Strange tales I hear, Dressler, of my council being destroyed and yet here you stand as the only surviving member. Strange isn't it?"

"My Lord I can explain-" Markus gripped his neck and turned his head aside. He examined the Red Wolf tattoo with a soft growl.

"Looks like you already have, but before I kill you tell me where to find Isard." Dressler shook his head.

"My Lord s-she doesn't tell me-ACCCKKKKK!" Markus twisted a talon stuck in his shoulder. "AHHH-ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!" Markus pretended not to hear him and let some searing pain course through his body. "Isard-Isard has taken the human city of Rome for her own. Rafael is nowhere to be found." Markus' left eye narrowed.

"Rafael? What about Rafael?" Dressler apparently was without strength to answer or simply tried to brave the danger. Markus pulled his talons out of Dressler letting him fall to the ground. Dressler gritted his teeth and stared up at the remorseless vampire.

"Please, I can still honor you." Markus smirked.

"Traitors have no honor." With a quick thrust Markus pierced Dressler's chest and upon removing the talon took his heart along with it. Mouth open wide as well as his eyes Dressler gazed upon his own heart skewered on Markus' talon. In the next second he crumbled to ash. The organ followed suit and Markus stretched his neck. "That was mildly entertaining. Now Isard, you and I shall have a chat."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BACK WITH OUR HEROES…………….

Beast Boy sat down by the banks of the small pond just outside the valley. His face reflected in the water's rippling surface. He placed his hands underwater then brought the cool water to his face. As it moved down his face his time in Mifune's camp came back.

_He stood alongside his cellmate Jacob and a number of other prisoners. Mifune had lined them all up after an attempt to escape the camp was thwarted. The one attempting the escape had not been clearly seen but could be identified by cuts on his hands from trying to climb the fence. Beast Boy looked down at his hands and saw the small streams of blood. Mifune walked about the lines forcefully retrieving information from the various prisoners. Jacob glanced down at Beast Boy's hands._

_"Y-You the one?" he asked in a hushed whisper. Beast Boy didn't answer. They saw Mifune coming closer followed by his officers. With fearful eyes Jacob reached down as inconspicuously as he could and wiped the blood off Beast Boy's hands onto his own._

_"What are you-"_

_"Just find another way out of here," interrupted his friend. Mifune locked his eyes on Beast Boy._

_"YOU! I will have you for my dinner!"_

_"Wait." Mifune sharply turned his head away from Beast Boy and over to his officer who walked up to Jacob. He took hold of his hands and saw the remnants of Beast Boy's blood. He released his hands and calmly took out his pistol. "It was him." Beast Boy looked away just as he heard the single shot. _

He sputtered out a gasp as he heard the shot in his mind as clearly as if it were real. That night he'd managed to convince himself that other tried to escape and that Jacob had been executed with them. But it was too difficult to bar the truth from himself any longer. Beast Boy had lost a friend that day, and he would never forgive himself for it. He saw the moon's reflection in the water and moved his dripping face upward. As he looked upon the crescent shaped orb he began shaking. 'It's just the moon, why do I feel so afraid of it'. He looked away from it and wiped the water off his face.

"Shandrey tells me it looks much better when there's a full moon out." He turned to see Raven approaching him. His eyes followed her all the way to his side. She sat down and lowered his head. "Beast Boy is there is a reason why you don't want me around."

"That's not it Raven," said Beast Boy still avoiding her eyes. "It's just-" He paused as his thoughts jostled about before they could escape his mouth. He scratched his head. "Look I'm afraid to admit I've gotten like Rob and I have a hard time talk about…umm…"

"Feelings," finished Raven.

"Yeah, yeah that's what I meant. Its just that ever time I try my thoughts get twisted around and I just get…uhhhh…."

"Tongue tied?"

"Yes, I sound like an idiot, exactly." Raven nodded a few times.

"I see, but you know you still haven't answered my question." Beast Boy scrunched up his face.

"Look, its not that I don't want you around. In all truth Raven I don't think I'd be able to deal with all this." She curled a hand over his shoulder.

"About what?"

"Have you been in a cage Raven?" She swallowed. "That thing you hear from people about the walls closing in around you; it's unlike anything you've ever been through. And I really think I'm still loosing my mind." He turned his face to look at her for the first time in that moment.

"I felt the same way when you were still lost." Beast Boy's mouth parted and his eyes dropped. "And everything that's going on here; Starfire getting used to being herself again, Lee and Shandrey, and Markus on the loose……I don't see how any of us are capable of maintaining our sanity." Beast Boy grinned.

"Yeah, its hard to top us on the 'weird-shit-o-meter' isn't?" Raven chuckled along Beast Boy. "Listen Raven, do you think you could do me a favor and erase some memories for me." Raven regarded him strangely.

"You're kidding right?" Beast Boy shook his head. "Okay, maybe we should talk some more."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee sat in his room staring down at the short sword in his hands. He couldn't deny where it had come from. He gave it to Nayia just a few days before he met Shandrey. It seemed they were strangely all connected by fate or something. Lee held it from the hilt and from the sharp point. He knew what he had to; it was just working up the courage to face it alone. He sheathed the small blade then took his own off the stand on his dresser.

--------

Lee stood in the stables tightening the fittings on his horse. He slipped his sword in a pouch and tied that down. Shandrey stepped into the moon light. "And where do you think you're going?" Lee ducked his head to mask his small fright.

"Shandrey how is it you seem to know exactly what I'm doing all the time?"

"I'm magic," she said obviously. He went back to readying for his journey. "Where are you going? You can't just leave in the middle of the night."

"I'm going to find Nayia. You remember her Shandrey, shad the freest spirit and the most rebellious attitude that ever saw daylight. I refuse to believe she's suddenly seen things Isard's way. Something happened that changed her and I want to know what it is, I want to know the truth." She stared at him with longing.

"The problem though Lee with looking for the truth…..is that sometimes you find it." Lee brushed her arm but said nothing. He couldn't allow anyone to come with him; the chance that he would not return was too great. He stole a kiss from her then mounted his steed. With one last look at her he kicked at the horse's sides, turned in the stall and galloped out of the stables. Shandrey walked to the large doorway and leant on the inner edge.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter will hopefully be longer. I just had to offer you guys something because I was away from this for so long. Hope it was well enough. Laters!


	22. My Nightingale

Well I know I should be continuing the overall plot, but my good friend Koriand'r Star put out a one-shot pertaining to this story (I really recommend it by the way) so I was compelled to write this instead. Like Koriand'r Star's one-shot I think it's a little bit refreshing to see things from another perspective for a little bit.

I would also like to graciously thank everyone who's read and reviewed all the way to now. I know it's easy to get burned out after fifteen or so chapters. So thanks; **Teen Freak, Rose Red2.0, Guardian of Azarath, x Tommy x S x, Valda, Realfanficts, Jadare, YamotoBlade, Koriand'r Star, Samson.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Twenty-Two

My Nightingale

Lee brushed Shandrey's arm but said nothing. He couldn't allow anyone to come with him; the chance that he would not return was too great. He stole a kiss from her then mounted his steed. With one last look at her he kicked at the horse's sides, turned in the stall and galloped out of the stables. Shandrey walked to the large doorway and leant on the inner edge.

"Oh me, why did I have to fall in love with such a headstrong idiot?" Shandrey didn't look forward to having to concoct an excuse for Lee the next morning. But of course she would do what she could.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ELSEWHERE……………..

Rafael stood on the balcony of one of his luxuriously fitting mansions. While the opportunity to seize the dwellings not unoccupied by the late sovereigns presented itself, he felt five homes across the world was enough for now. _I am hesitant to admit it out loud, but watching my plan unfold would have been far more enjoyable if I had my beloved by my side._ Rafael of course thought only of Starfire. Sure she had begun as merely a stepping stone on his way to his dream, but could something else have come up?

"Strange, this effect you seem to have on me Nightingale." He threw the remaining contents of his glass out over the balcony. News of Starfire's regression from the undead had quickly reached him, news that was not uttered again from the same messenger afterward. He gripped his empty glass with a tight hold. His narrowed eyes stared out at the nighttime sky and soon his hand had broken the glass to a shattered mess. Rafael looked down at the pieces stuck in his hand. Drops of blood hit the solid rock he was standing on. "You have taken from me Dragon, I will get my love back and I hope beyond all hope I kill you in the process." With glance over the horizon Rafael saw that dawn was but a few hours away and returned to the indoors. Not that he needed to worry about that anymore, but old habits die hard. He shook the pieces of glass of his hand as he went. He retrieved a small remote from a nearby table and pointed it at a large blank wall. With a click it slid away revealing a liquid crystal screen.

"How's my world today?" The screen displayed an extremely detailed world map with various lights spread across the continents. He saw one flicker before going out entirely. He nodded with a grin. "There you are." Rafael poured a glass and tipped it towards the glowing dot. "It seems you are proving somewhat useful after all Amon. It won't be long now." As he thought of reuniting himself with Starfire his mind began to drift. It took him back to the day he turned her and brought her to this very house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ABOUT TWO YEARS EARLIER…………………..

Nightingale stepped inside a well decorated bedroom. The heavy opaque curtains covered the way to a balcony overlooking the land around the mansion. Rafael followed in behind her and shut the door. Nightingale walked up to the curtains and just as her hand was about to pull them away Rafael grasped her wrist to stop her. She shot her head at him.

"No no my dear we can't step outside for at least another hour." She moved her eyes back over the curtain.

"Why not?"

"The sunlight is deadly to us." She frowned in wonder. Why had he not mentioned this before? Was he waiting for her to almost make a mortal mistake? Nightingale gently took her hand out of her grasp.

"I…I can never see the sun again?" He dropped his gaze.

"Unless we can discover a way to rid ourselves of this weakness…yes I'm afraid so." She looked as though she might become deeply troubled by this but was brought out of it by her new mate. "Do not be distressed," he said taking her hands in his. "We are closer then ever before and besides, it's not as though we'll die before it comes." Nightingale smiled up at him. "Now, you must be hungry." Nightingale's eyes fluttered to a close. "Are you?" he asked with a smile.

"Ravenous…" He left her side.

"Then perhaps it is time for you to have your first meal." She opened her eyes and followed him as he stopped at the door. "And believe me, it's nothing like you've ever experienced." He opened the door and a quivering young man was thrown inside. Rafael nodded to the guard who'd accompanied him and the man hoisted up to his feet. Rafael examined him for a moment then nodded. "You must always be cautious of your prey, never feast upon blood that has congealed." He gripped his face and looked him over.

"Is something wrong?" asked Nightingale pleasantly.

"Just insuring your first is worthy of you." The victim looked about frantically. Rafael walked back up to Nightingale and stood behind her. "Depending on your character you'll want to subdue your prey. Not all of us do this but I find it does well to cut down on struggling and noise." Nightingale looked her prey from head to toe. She felt her heart beat faster; she wanted to feed off him no she had to feed off him.

"H-How?" Rafael bent down to speak in her ear.

"You already know, I passed it to you. Just do what feels natural to you." She walked forward with a gentle forward push from Rafael. She stopped before the meal he provided with little effort caught his gaze. He froze on the spot and stared back absolutely captivated by her. Her mouth gradually opened and after licking her fangs brought them down on his flesh. Immediately she felt the warm blood flowing around her lips. Rafael heard her moan in the ecstasy of her first bite, it was arousing to say the least. She held his shoulders tightly and never let up. Rafael stared at her but noticed her meal growing paler. He quickly walked up to her and held her shoulder. Reluctantly she let him fall to the floor in a drained heap. Nightingale stood breathing in heavily with her mouth hanging open.

"W-Why did you…stop me?"

"Draining them utterly isn't harmful per say but it is noticeably intoxicating." Nightingale wiped her mouth clean and turned to him smiling sensuously. "And try not to be too over the top, it went out of favor in the seventies."

"And the problem with that is?" Rafael smiled back and signaled the guard to take the body away. "Will he not become one of us?"

"No, you have drained him beyond that. If you feed too much you will not only become intoxicated but your prey will die without the possibility of becoming immortal. Of course we ourselves are classified as 'dead' but that's not the point." Nightingale raised a hand to shush him.

"You needn't strain yourself I understand well enough." Rafael nodded then tugged at the sleeve of her clothing.

"You'll need to change." She looked down at herself.

"My appearance is not pleasing?"

"I think you look stunning no matter what." She glowed. "However, Markus and one of the other Sovereigns will be arriving shortly and you should look more presentable."

"Who is that?"

"They're a flimsy, not to mention, disreputable coalition of the most powerful vampires-"

"No who is Markus?" Rafael didn't reply but retrieved a small vial. Nightingale took it when he held it out to her and she examined it curiously. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Markus is the ruling vampire; the Nocturna Council exists to serve him while he takes a century long nap. He was one of three ruling vampires; Viktor, Amelia, and Markus." Nightingale listened intently. "Viktor and Amelia have not been heard of for centuries presumably killed by Markus."

"Very interesting, but what does this have to do with him?" asked Nightingale.

"Markus is able to see memories within the blood of others. It is his law that all who rule under him give him enough to know all that there is know about them."

"He desires to know my past?"

"Indeed." Nightingale considered refusing. 'Who was this man I have never even met to demand that he see my most intimate secrets'. Rafael seemed to know what she was thinking. "There are no secrets kept from Markus." She looked up at him. "I felt the same reservations that you do now, but you needn't worry. It's not as though he posts it all to see." He walked away leaving her alone. She stared at the vial for a while more. She then pulled back her sleeve and bit a single hole in her wrist. Feeling no pain she filled the vial to capacity then closed it not noticing her tiny wound healed within seconds.

"Here," said Rafael coming back in. "Choose one of these." He set four dresses on the bed. "If you need anything, there is someone outside."

"Thank you," she replied gratefully. He started to walk away but stopped to tell her something.

"Our fellow sovereigns cannot be trusted." She nodded comprehensively. With a short nod he backed outside closing the doors with his typical cryptic smile. Nightingale looked down at the variety of dresses and the thought of their impending company made butterflies fly around in her stomach. She stopped in mid thought. Butterflies….she remembered the last time she felt butterflies.

_"Starfire?" She looked at him and he felt stunned by her eyes._

_"Yes?"_

_"Uhh…um…Starfire I just wanted to say that…uh that….." Starfire continued to stare at him. "That your…hair looks..very red today." He mentally beat himself over the head but Starfire bowed her head with a blushing smile. _

_"Thank you Robin, you are looking very…groomed yourself." The atmosphere became, if possible, even more awkward when Robin allowed himself to give her hand an affectionate squeeze._

"Robin…" She closed her eyes trying to recall the entire scene. Unfortunately it faded from her mind as quickly as it had come. With a shake of the head Nightingale brought herself back to present and her task at hand.

--------

Rafael glanced at his pocket watch then stuffed it away with a sigh. "You'd think a creature with wings could move faster," he quietly muttered. Another vampire who'd already arrived trotted up behind him.

"Zer is still time before Markus arrives to abandon zis folly addition." Rafael rolled his eyes.

"You're just jealous because I saw her first."

"Zis is most unnerving Asmodeus." Rafael met his eyes. "Ze full body of the council has already been chosen, from ze most apt candidates. If Markus wanted to have anozer, a female no less, he would have done so. Do zis and you may loose a great deal of respect from ze rest of us."

"And that's not much incentive to second guess myself now is it?" The other vampire stood quite beside himself.

"Have you no sense of decency?"

"Sebastian, as the appointed leader I have several other Sovereigns in far more stressful positions how is it I spend most of my time listening to you?" Sebastian looked away. "You don't have to understand my decisions you don't even need to agree with them. But I would like it very much if you keep your whining to yourself." Sebastian held his head up pompously.

"Markus would not approve."

"Would I not?" Sebastian's mouth parted and stepped aside to see Markus standing behind him. His cane was tucked under his arm so he could remove his black gloves. "I would also take greater care of who you judge." Sebastian bowed his head apologetically. Rafael bowed also but exchanged a handshake. "Gentlemen, I am close to hibernation. I am about to leave my affairs in your capable hands, try not to fuck it up." Sebastian and Rafael glanced at each other. "Now where is this new one of yours Rafael?" Rafael motioned toward the stairs. Markus beat the end of his cane against the Sebastian's shoulder signaling him to move out of the way. They made their way upstairs and upon entering the bedroom found Nightingale standing on the balcony watching the stars. She wore a black dress with no shoulders, a silver circlet, and lilac sash wound around her waste. Without allowing his eyes to stray from her Markus handed his cane off to Rafael. "For once Asmodeus, I find myself envious." He walked up behind her and cleared his throat. She turned and Markus succeeded in hiding his astonishment of how breathtaking she looked facing him. Her initially flawless features illuminated by her make up were followed by a teardrop pendant around her neck. She put a hand to her chest and gracefully curtsied.

"I am Nightingale." Markus smirked.

"Of course you are. Do you know who I am?" She returned her gaze to him and looked him in the eye.

"Of course, you are Markus high ruler of Hominis Nocturna. I am honored to finally meet you." Markus said nothing but held out his hand. She pulled out the vial filled with her blood. After receiving it he moved it about in his hands.

"Yours is a past I look forward to seeing. But I'm sure there is nothing here that would hinder the induction of such a rare beauty." He held her face in his hand. His smile exposed is his fangs. Nightingale smiled weakly up at him.

"Oh please my Lord, you are forcing me to blush."

"Tell me my dear where do your loyalties lie?" The answer exited her mouth before she began to think of it.

"To my benefactor Rafael." Markus narrowed his eyes somewhat though not in a threatening manner. She looked past his shoulder and saw Rafael give her a quick nod of approval. "B-But of course you are his superior, and I am your servant." Markus lowered his hand and pocketed the vial.

"We will see. Welcome to my council, Sovereign." Not wanting to disrupt his persona Markus turned on his heel back toward Rafael. "Keep her well Asmodeus." Rafael threw Markus his cane which he caught easily. Once they were alone Nightingale ran up to Rafael.

"Did I perform well?"

"Better than well my dear. He will never admit to it but Markus was bountifully impressed by you." She smiled and hugged him tightly. He stood surprised at first. Remnants of her old character still hadn't faded, but he enjoyed a bit of her past naiveté. When they parted he led her back to the balcony. "You will find that prepared food, though not near as enjoyable, is more convenient than hunting for prey." Nightingale flashed a dangerous smile.

"I am not so sure Rafael; I believe I would go the extra mile for my food." At this Rafael could not have been more pleased. She was turned and what's more hooked on blood. They sat down at a table for two where he revealed their meal.

"Could you make an exception for me tonight?" Nightingale leant forward while Rafael followed suit. Their lips met momentarily and he felt her smile against him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PRESENT………..

Rafael sat alone at the very table he just finished reminiscing over. "This is impossible," He told himself. 'I am Hominis Nocturna; I do not have genuine feelings for her. That is the mistake our friend Richard has made.' But just as Rafael mentally said his name an eruption of jealously came over him. His fist hit the table amidst his angry hiss. In his rage he stood up and threw the ruined furniture over the balcony.

"DAMN YOU DRAGON!" He held himself against the railing. "You took my great love from me….so I will just have to take her back." He made sure Amon's beacon was still active then set out for the valley.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You all have my word that next chapter will not only be longer but will…..be longer. : Sorry. Is any of this making sense to you guys? I hope it is, I hope your liking it.


	23. Flying from the ashes

Alright! Another chapter of my story is here! Some blood and gore has returned as it was inevitable. Any weak stomachs out there? I doubt it; you guys can take it just fine. Besides, the scenes aren't THAT violent. Hopefully. Also Kaede's weapon in this; If anyone out there has played Soul Calibur 3 just picture Zasamell's weapon. Everyone else I'm afraid you'll have to rely on my descriptions. And many gracious thanks to all who reviewed; **Samanthe2121, Guardian of Azarath, Samson, Valda, Koriand'r Star, Rose Red2.0, Teen Freak, Realfanficts, x Tommy x S x, Sersee Grayson.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Twenty-Three

Flying from the ashes

Rafael sat alone at the very table he just finished reminiscing over. "This is impossible," He told himself. 'I am Hominis Nocturna; I do not have genuine feelings for her. That is the mistake our friend Richard has made.' But just as Rafael mentally said his name an eruption of jealously came over him. His fist hit the table amidst his angry hiss. In his rage he stood up and threw the ruined furniture over the balcony.

"DAMN YOU DRAGON!" He held himself against the railing. "You took my great love from me….so I will just have to take her back." He made sure Amon's beacon was still active then set out for the valley.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOW IN SAID VALLEY…………….

Robin glanced in an empty room then began walking away from it in irritation. "Couldn't just disappear last time I looked." As he walked he was soon joined by the others in search of the one person who would know where their quarry was.

Shandrey walked down the hall while flipping through the pages in a book. She closed it as it failed to provide her with the answer she currently sought and stopped dead when she found everyone blocking her path. She lowered her arms to her sides and smiled weakly.

"H-Hey guys…what's up?" Robin crossed his arms and stepped toward her.

"Shandrey, where's Lee?" Again she tried to divert attention from herself with a light chortle.

"Hee hee…where are any of us in the grand scheme of things?"

"So true but not what we're asking," said Raven. Shandrey bit her lip and shook her head.

"Honestly, I-I don't know where he is." She continued to receive probing looks of disbelief. Robin finally raised his head back up with a smile.

"Hey Shandrey guess what? I'm a terrible tennis player." She stared at him strangely. "Now this is the part where you say 'Oh really Robin, well I'm a terrible liar'." She knew she had been defeated. "Where did he go Shandrey?"

"He…oh…heleftforRomelastnight." She said running the words together. She hoped they wouldn't understand but was sorely mistaken.

"WWWHAT!" they shouted in harmonious unison. Shandrey flinched at the sudden rise in voices. "What did he do a stupid think like that for!" bellowed Robin. "I mean is he insane? Has he lost his mind?-"

"HE IS NOT INSANE!" They shushed at Shandrey's shout. "Nor is what he is going for stupid." She focused the bulk of her defense back on Robin. "If you really must know Lee's gone for his sister."

"Wait after all this time he has finally found her?" asked Starfire.

"She has been an enemy of ours for quite some time. Nayia has been corrupted, by Isard." Their faces housed understandable distress.

"So let me get this straight," said Robin. "Lee has found his sister from ten years of disappearance and has gone riding off into the lions den a-lone?" Shandrey nodded with an almost pleading look. Robin read her face then smiled. "Well, couldn't have gone far could he?" Shandrey let out a relieved laugh.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee dismounted his steed and set to constructing his camp. An experienced traveler he had no difficulty nor took too much time to get settled down for the night. He bent down to pick up a few sizable sticks for a fire. Upon straightening up he saw Robin walking up to him with a horse of his own in tow. Lee despondently dropped the few pieces of wood in the pile to be later burned. Robin stopped a few feet from Lee.

"So, Shandrey has disregarded my wishes."

"Actually you wouldn't believe how hard she tried to keep her mouth shut. Although she did give me a lift in order to reach you in time." said Robin with friendly amusement. "She didn't want to say a word; I pushed and shoved until she cracked." The samurai knelt down trying to ignore him. "Are you nuts Lee?" Lee fleetingly glanced up at him. "You think you can just ride on through the main gate and she'll be there waiting for you to bring her home?"

"Are trying to insult me Robin-San?"

"No Lee," said Robin wearily.

"Then you are here to stop me." Robin stepped closer and Lee noticed Robin was clutching the shredded mask of his former mentor.

"I have some business with Isard too, you want your sister and I want Isard's head. We can help each other." Lee considered this carefully. On the one hand the relentless drive of a vendetta could be a powerful ally; on the other it could be nothing more than blind rage. He looked about then trailed his eyes over his gear.

"Well your arrival is most inconvenient."

"Hey I brought my own horse didn't I?" said Robin pointing beside him. Lee looked at the black animal and smirked.

"What I meant was, I don't have enough food for the both of us." Robin stood silent for a moment.

"Well that's poor planning." Robin pulled a sack out of the pouch tied on the back of his saddle. "Shandrey sent enough for me **and** you." Lee sputtered out a bout of laugher. They both sat down to eat while brainstorming the beginning of a plan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BACK IN THE VALLEY………….

"Yo BB you gotta check this out man." Cyborg grabbed Beast Boy's attention as the changeling was on his way to his room.

"What's up?" He handed Beast Boy a metallic sphere the size of a golf ball. "Ahh yes," said Beast Boy examining it. He then hinted a surprised note toward Cyborg. "Hello, I'm in denial here I don't have a clue what this is."

"A new type of flash grenade I've been working on."

"So you built the stuff and Rob used it whenever he went out." Cyborg nodded tossing the sphere into the air and catching it. "Sounds an awful lot like a movie I once saw."

"Hey if it worked them," argued Cyborg. "Anyway I messed with this a few years ago but couldn't make it work. Now however thanks to Shandrey I've got a couple of materials not usually available to the average vampire slayer." Beast Boy arched a brow.

"Shandrey's into this technical stuff?"

"No, but she's given me some things that I found I could retro fit to what I need. This baby, when finished, will deliver a five hundred watt UV burst prior the grenade actually exploding and releasing a vaporized potassium nitrate." Beast Boy stared at him quizzically. "Sorry, garlic in aerosol form."

"Oh…cool. Probably need some major sunblock when using that right?" Cyborg grinned while shaking his head.

"The ultraviolet rays are effective within a radius of fifty feet. I figure with a three second delay and if the user is throwing it behind him in a sprint….I'd say that would be more than enough time to get clear." They stopped outside Beast Boy's room.

"Well once again cool. It's good to know you're still messing around with stuff I can't pronounce or otherwise understand." Cyborg laughed and left Beast Boy to himself. Beast Boy entered his room and unbeknownst to him until the last second Raven followed him in. "Raven?"

"And let me just say it's good to hear you acting like you again."

"What do you mean?" he asked with a smile.

"Since I met with you again, you haven't said anything is cool or made one stupid joke at all. Until now that is." He shrugged.

"What can I say, haven't had much to joke about lately." She eyed him strangely; at least it was strange for Raven to be looking at him in that way. "Y-You need something?" Raven shook her head.

"No, it doesn't seem like I'm stalking you is it? Because I'm not," she added rather hastily. Beast Boy sniggered.

"Raven you can stalk me all you want." Raven looked away from him with a grin. He slowly walked up to her. He stopped just in front of her and lowered her hood. "You let your hair grow a little?" She nodded staring up into his eyes.

"Yeah, you like it?" He smirked.

"Not really." The space between them was closing. "You don't think this might get a little chaotic?" he asked now whispering.

"Years being free of Trigon, I can do almost anything with my powers now. Meditation is more for recreation now than it was ten years ago. But I do try to…do it when I can." He set his hands on her shoulders.

"It's really that fun?" She gulped nervously.

"W-Want to see?" A wide smile spread over Beast Boy's face.

"Sure! Why not? Break out the incense, candles, and sixties protest songs…we'll meditate our heads off." Raven now stared at him stoically. "A little too enthusiastic huh?"

"Yeah a little. Be right back," she said uncharacteristically sly smile. Beast Boy watched her with a curious gawk.

"She must **really** have missed me."

"More than you now." He frowned as heard a random voice respond to his spoken thoughts. He turned and saw none other than Rafael looking out the window. Rafael turned to face him. "You're not astonished or shocked to see me here?"

"Not really," said Beast Boy crossing his arms. "You seem to be like most bad guys who show have a tendency of showing up where they're not wanted."

"I have come for my great love, Nightingale." Beast Boy nodded halfheartedly.

"Really well she's not one of you anymore."

"I can certainly remedy that," said Rafael through a sinister laugh. "I will not leave empty handed, by that I mean I will not leave without two things; Nightingale and the Dragon's beating heart."

"Sorry, you missed him. He's gone out killing more you guys."

"Then I shall fewer troubles later on. When the time is right I will strike and not one of you will be ready."

"But you do realize that coming here, into my room, and showing yourself to me…..you've kinda tipped us off."

"Speak of my arrival in any way," said Rafael coming closer. "And I will allow your tiny secret to slip among the villagers." Beast Boy rubbed his forehead and shook his head.

"Not following you, what secret?"

"This is not something you can hide from a vampire Beast Boy, I know what is festering inside you. You have been aware of it for some time now haven't you; a great and terrible rage." Beast Boy stared at him broodingly. "What did you think, that it would simply go away with time?"

"Don't tell them….please-"

"Stay your tongue and I shall stay mine," interjected Rafael. "If I'm not mistaken very soon your friends will have their hands full. Better get the most out of them while you still can. Although, I do miss partaking in such a warm rarity as Raven." Beast Boy's eyes grew dangerous.

"You ever touch her-"

"You'll do what?" mocked Rafael. "_Howl_ at me?" He looked past Beast Boy's shoulder as if detecting an approaching guard. "Keep my secret and I assure you she'll remain untouched, by me that is. Oh but, look at the bright side Beast Boy…at least now you're immortal." He gave the changeling a nod and stepped back toward the window. Beast Boy heard his door open and he turned to see Raven coming in carrying a bundle.

"Well it's not much but-AH!" She gasped and dropped her bundle Beast Boy immediately swooped down and caught it before it crashed to the floor. "Nice reflexes." She scanned the room, which now contained only herself and Beast Boy. "Was someone else here?"

"Someone else?"

"Yes, I just got this sudden feeling….it reminds me a lot of Rafael."

"Well we all have had him and a couple others on the brain lately," said Beast Boy desperately. She thought for a moment then nodded in agreement.

"Certain stressed thoughts do have a propensity for manifesting themselves in such a way. Still, you're sure no one else was here?" Beast Boy stood for what felt like to him two eternities. He wanted to tell her everything so badly, but was fearful that Rafael would find her if he didn't stay silent. 'I haven't been there for her so many times. I'm not going to make that mistake again.'

"Positive," he said smiling. He then held up what he caught. "So, this it?" Raven smiled and with her hand hidden behind her back locked the door.

"Mm hmm."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REJOINNG ROBIN AND LEE………….

The next morning the two warriors began their journey again. They stopped atop a high hill that overlooked the city of Rome. They paused looking for any blind spots or weak points they could use to their advantage. They saw nothing.

"You know we'll probably be facing thousands of blood suckers down there. Isard's definitely given them all the daywalker serum." Lee nodded knowingly. "You could go blind again at any second." Again he nodded. "And right now the sister you're trying to save hates your guts."

"Of all this I am well aware Robin-San."

"Good, just checking."

"It does not appear that Isard has left any entry point unguarded, a frontal assault may be our only option." Robin nodded staring down at the walled city. "Unless you have a better idea." Robin turned his head to his friend and grinned.

"Well as a matter of fact…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ELSEWHERE………………

A door shut behind the one who posed entry. Markus walked in the home that once belonged to the fallen Sovereign Dressler Fortinbras. Upon his arrival Dressler's former slaves instantly recognized his conqueror and bowed to him as such. As Markus walked among his subordinate's possessions he entered deep thought. 'Isard has taken Rome, have you lied to me Fortinbras. I neglected to taste your blood for the truth, how careless of me.' Yet there was still one way he could find out if what Dressler said was true.

"Slave," said Markus casually. A man walked in from the hall. "Bring me water, enough to fill this." He pointed to a hole built in the floor, obviously meant to house a plant of some kind. The servant bowed and left to his task. A moment later he returned carrying a gallon jar filled to the brim. Markus snatched it away with no reply and poured it into the basin-like hole. Once it was full he tossed away the jar vaguely hearing it shatter off in the distant. The ancient vampire tapped the surface with cane producing ripples. "Moira! Moira!" He shouted down at the small pool. Soon the bottom surface rippled away revealing a young woman with icy blue eyes and striking violet hair.

"Markus, must you call at such an inopportune time? I was feasting." Her voice echoed somewhat. The light momentarily bounced off her two fangs.

"Put aside your meal for just a moment my dear," said Markus in a calmer tone. "There is something I must know, more a validation if you will." Moira noticed she had a bit of blood on her hand and promptly licked it clean.

"Such as?" she asked examining the rest of her hand.

"Isard, has Rome fallen to her forces?"

"I have seen this yes, she took Rome for her own not one week ago. Rafael perhaps played a part in the city's defeat but I have yet to determine that." Markus's eye shifted.

"What of Rafael? I have heard nothing but whispers and hushed rumors since my awakening." Moira looked away rather unpleasantly.

"Rafael has passed beyond my sight. Just as the Dragon and his friends have as well. It is in fact very similar to the way my sister hides them from me." Markus redirected his gaze upon Moira.

"Why would Shandrey grant asylum to Rafael?"

"She wouldn't, but then she doesn't have to. Shandrey's protection works like a bubble, and anything within the bubble is hidden from prying eyes. Rafael needs only to remain within the spell's confines."

"Can you not sense from where this 'spell' is originating?" asked Markus impatiently.

"I only know of its existence not where, you're so powerful why don't you find them yourself!" Markus drew nearer to the pool with a tiny smile.

"Be wary of that cheek of yours Moira." Her mouth parted and she dropped her head apologetically.

"Of course my lord." She then raised her head back up with a seductive smile. "Indecently, when will I see you in person again?"

"When I have finished taking back what is rightfully mine." He returned her smile before dipping his cane in the water and ending their connection.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BACK AT ROME………….

Robin and Lee stealthily made their way down to a section of wall loosely guarded. They stopped by a familiar spot and Robin went to work. "What is this?" asked Lee.

"The back door," replied Robin. He felt around the edge until his hand found the hidden catch and the door he and Cyborg routinely used slid open. Lee gawked at it with an impressed grin. "Works a little better since Raven forced it open."  
"I imagine." They walked through and stopped behind some downed rubble. They found a single guard blocking their way down the street. Lee examined him for a moment then took his pack off his back. Robin, meanwhile, took to formulating a plan.

"Okay, I think if we can move around that corner we can come up behind him and-" He trailed off when he noticed Lee taking aim with a bow. The sound of the string stretching came and went. Lee took another moment to get his bearings then released. With a sharp whistle the arrow shot forward and punctured the vampiric guard through the eye. He crumbled to ash with a pained grunt. "Or we could do that."

"We must hurry," said Lee in a hushed whisper. From then on it wasn't hard to move about the streets toward the main citadel, namely what was formerly the Vatican. They stopped to allow a passing patrol.

"No place like home," muttered Robin.

"Is not Titans Tower your home?" asked Lee.

"It's not in the best shape right now." After that it was simple matter of moving around when the coast was clear. Evidently they never expected two enemies of the state to wander into the capital. Robin and Lee soon entered the Tribunal Citadel, that being most likely where Isard was. And since Nayia was Isard's right hand it was logical to assume the two would be in the same place. They silently walked down a winding hallway randomly choosing a path at every junction. They heard footsteps approaching and stopped in their tracks.

"We should not be seen now," said Lee looking down the hall.

"I agree." They looked from side to side and ran into the first door they found. They held it shut listening to make sure whoever was approaching had passed. They nodded to each other then turned around and stood stunned. The room they entered happened to be a briefing room for dozens of Isard's troops. The one giving the strike force their assignments stared at the two intruders silently. Robin waved with a weak smile.

"Wrong room." He and Lee unsheathed their swords as the room full of undead prepared to do the same. The vampire slayer and samurai moved forward with their swords at the ready. The crowd had risen from their seats and had begun encircling the two. Out of the corner of his eye Lee spotted one taking the initiative.

"YAAAA!" His attacker cried out and leapt forward but didn't last long. With a lighting swipe Lee claimed his head letting it roll off to the side crumbing as it went. The room grew dead silent at this first kill. Lee remained in his striking position. Robin looked around at each of them as if silently asking 'You guys seriously wanna risk it?' Rising tension aside it appeared the soldiers had either to attack them or face Isard for cowardice. No one would ever know how or from where it originated but at that moment an echoing snap broke the stiff standoff. The vampiric force all hissed loudly and charged forward. Lee threw a number of them backward with a telekinetic swipe of his hand. Robin moved to one side to avoid a forward lunge. He punched his enemy square in the face, bent him over forward to roll off his back while simultaneously avoiding an attack from another. He came out of the roll off his opponent slashing across the stomach in the process.

Lee summoned the fallen sword of another to take on the three that began to gang up on him. The telepathic samurai fended off two at once while the other recovered from a hit. Finally lee unleashed a psychic blast on one, making him fall to the ground in agony. He round house kicked his one of the two opponents that remained in battle with him. He then grabbed the disoriented vampire's sword and forced it through his comrade's throat. Lee didn't waste any time between them both. He quickly grabbed the other by his throat and entwining his leg with the vampire's forced him off his feet. The vampire hit the ground on his back and was soon run through by cold steel. Robin ducked low to avoid loosing his own head then countered by swiping his leg across his attacker's. Once he had him on the ground Robin stabbed the point of his sword through the vampire's open mouth. He twisted the blade but his victory was interrupted by someone pulling a thin wire around his neck. Robin dropped his sword as the vampire behind him attempted to strangle the renowned slayer. His vision getting blurry Robin elbowed him in the side then ran forward with all his might. The vampire, still clutching the wire, was forced to follow him all the way until Robin ran straight up the wall and back flipped over the vampire's head. He picked up a forgotten blade and stabbed it through his enemy's back, the sounds of bones cracking as the point emerged on the other side.

By now only a few remained with Robin and Lee sustaining mere scratches and bruises. Robin spun around in a swipe but took a kick in the chest. He stumbled backward but was quick to recover. From within his well stocked belt he retrieved three round disks. As soon as they left his hand they each sprang open revealing three razor sharp blades. They flew as smooth and as invisible as the wind, taking the life of any who stood in their path. Robin and Lee now both stood back to back defending as well as attacking as one. Lee broke the neck of his last opponent just as the disks returned to Robin. Around them was a mess of ashes, fallen weapons, and furniture torn asunder. They stood breathing heavily with blood furiously pumping through their veins.

"I-am-impressed." Standing back to back the two needed only to glance sideways to see who was speaking to them. Isard moved aside the burning remains of one of her loyal followers with her foot. "Our famous Dragon, and….do my eyes deceive me?" She stepped closer and Lee faced her completely. "Yes…it is. Leonidas Moristu, you haven't changed a bit."

"Where is my sister?"

"Kaede should be around here somewhere, once she disappears you can't hardly find her."

"Enough bullshit Isard," snapped Robin. She looked at Robin with a raised eyebrow.

"Now that is disrespect Robin, although I can't say I'm surprised. I'm probably just another vampire on your hit list aren't I?" She could easily tell Robin considered her a special target. "But you're not going to kill me."

"And what makes you so sure?" She smiled and walked closer.

"Because you are mortal, much weaker in fact because you are a male mortal." Lee eyed her and Robin carefully. Robin's eyes never left her as she drew nearer and nearer. Isard spread her arms out. "I am unarmed and helpless as a newborn, why don't you strike?"

"There's no sport in attacking a weakling," mocked Robin. She laughed maniacally.

"Maybe I'm not weak..." She was now in Robin's face. "Just very gracious." Without looking like she applied any effort she pushed Robin away with such force he flew backwards until he hit one of the two doors they came through. Lee rushed over to help him up. She watched as Lee assisted Robin back on his feet. "And what about you Lee?" He looked over at her. "After all these years are you now able to give me something even close to a challenge?"

"I care not about you!" He shot back. "I'm here only for Nayia."

"Well isn't that just so sweeeet?" said Isard in a sappy tone. "As it just so happens she's been dying to see you again too." She turned and began to exit stage left. She stopped with a large smile and looked back at them. "And who am I to disrupt a loving family?" Isard disappeared through the door at the other end of the room. Lee handed Robin his dropped sword.

"She might be trying to skedaddle, we need to hurry." They began running in her direction when they heard the sounds of something being twirled through the air then the clang of a sharp point sticking in the floor. Lee closed his eyes in dread for he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt who it was. Robin turned regardless only to confirm his own suspicions. Nayia, aka Kaede, stood with her arms cross and beside her a most peculiar weapon stuck in the floor. On one end, the one in the floor, was a spear point. The other, elegant in its design, was of a grim reaper's sickle. Robin looked from her to Lee.

"Go, do not allow Isard to escape. I will deal with Nayia."

"Are you sure Lee?"

"Robin-San I have searched a grand total of twelve years, eight months, sixteen days, and this morning for her." He lowered his head not looking at either Robin or is sister. "I must face her alone." Robin, though very reluctant, knew Lee wouldn't take no for an answer. 'That stubborn samurai code of his.' Robin said nothing in reply but merely nodded and parted with his friend to continue pursuing Isard. Lee took a deep breath in preparation. He was afraid. Afraid most certainly of any vicious methods of death taught to her by Isard, but also of the possibility that he would be forced to kill her. He removed the outer layer of his gii and threw it away. Now with the versatility of short sleeves he turned to Nayia.

"Oh brother, read to die?" He felt shivers go down his spine at hearing her voice move through the chilling mask she wore. Lee slowly walked toward her.

"Nayia, I would rather not fight you." She titled her head. "Please, I know your former self resides within you somewhere. Come back with me so that we may be a family again." He could tell she narrowed her eyes behind her mask.

"Hmp! What do you know about family?" She suddenly kicked her weapon up into her grasp and it began. Lee ran forward and they clashed their weapons together. Nayia was expertly skilled at this strange weapon. Lee performed a beautiful aerial as she attempted to swipe low across his chest with the sickle end. He came out of his twirl and immediately had to defend against another set of her relentless attacks. She frequently switched between the two different tips of her staff weapon. Nayia jabbed at him with the spear tip then rapidly twirled the sickle end in an arc. He back flipped three times to keep away from a mesmerizing windmill spin she'd entered into. Never ceasing the spin she quickly approached him and to his bewilderment even twirled it around her neck. Panicking Lee let his telekinesis stop the sickle end in the midst of its twirl. He swung up but she recovered from his hold and caught his blade in the mouth of the sickle. They paused as both realized she'd won the upper hand. Not wanting to give him time to pull it out she spun the sickle toward the floor carrying the blade with it. Lee arms fell away leaving him open to attack, and attack she did.

"YeAA!" Using her staff for a support, Nayia jumped up and kicked Lee across the jaw. He corkscrewed through the air and upon landing tasted blood. He looked around for his sword and spotted it just some twenty feet from him. He reached out and mentally began pulling it toward him, Nayia's foot however stomped down on top of it. "Your little mind tricks aren't going to save you Lee."

"You react quickly," commented Lee. She snickered.

"Of course I do, it was you in fact not Mother who taught me my first and most important lesson." Still using her staff for support she bent down beside Lee. "Never...Hesitate." Lee's eyes widened.

_Ten years ago in a battle against Isard Lee was forced face her associates. Lee felt it was all over yet the execution slowed what looked like brief hesitation in bringing down the finishing blow, her stall was too long and Lee saw his chance and flicked out the dagger in a deadly strike, it hit centre between her chest and the girl staggered back not saying anything but the hands shaking frantically trying to get a hold of the impaled weapon and pull it off her, but the pain was too much and simply collapsed onto her knees with her hands round the handle but lacking the endured strength to pull it off her. The girl's fight was over. "Never hesitate." It was all Lee said, leaving his daggers and taking out his sword he ran lightly to lit exit before him. _

Lee nearly fell forward. "No, I couldn't have." But the more he thought about it the more it made sense. He himself told Shandrey of Nayia's strong rebellious attitude. All that was needed back then was something to push her over the edge and to Isard's right hand. "It was me." Nayia stood up among Lee's soft whispers. "I did this to you."

"Well I'm glad we understand each other," said Nayia. Lee remained rooted on the spot. "Now if it's all the same to you I will take my revenge for your blatant neglect."

"W-What?" But as soon as he looked up at her she kicked him hard in the stomach. As he flew through the air he mentally threw Nayia off his sword and recovered his sword in the same way. He ran forward and once again their weapons clanged against each other. She swiped at his feet which he jumped up to avoid. Lost in the moment of the fight he took an opening he spotted and sliced a clean cut across her leg.

"AHH!" She stumbled to her knees and Lee stood poised to decide to her fate. She looked up at him with one hand gripping her bleeding leg. "B-Brother, please….please don't hurt me." And Lee's own words left him as his desire to have his sister back in one piece overwhelmed his senses. In the time he spent lowering his sword the hand she'd used to cover her wound surreptitiously moved to her ankle, where from she pulled out a small dagger. Lee moved his sword away and she knew her time to strike was now. "FOOL!" She reached forward and plunged the small blade into his side.

"AARRGGHHHH!" He faltered backward gripping the hilt of the dagger. "N-Nayia…I am not…your enemy!"

"Then why did you abandon me so long ago!" She clicked a section of her staff and sung it forward. To Lee's horror the sickle end came free from the staff but swung around on a chain like a mace. He rolled to one side as the whip-like action of the sickle hit the ground with explosive force. She reared back for another swing. Lee saw his chance and ran for cover. As long as Nayia was in this mode of fighting there was no way for him to attack her via sword. He dove behind a ruined of the room just as the sickle roared by and easily cut through a stone pillar nearby. Lee rested his back against his cover.

"I did not forsake you my sister."

"LIAR!" Her next attack struck his barricade with a hard rattle. He began to say something else but stopped as he noticed the room around him was growing darker. Upon looking up at the lights he soon found they were not the cause. 'Oh no, not now.' He gazed frantically at his hand which soon also faded away. Lee's sight had left him again. Blind as all get up Lee felt around the ground looking for anything that resembled a sword. "Looking for this?" He assumed she held his sword as she was no longer swinging the sickle through the air, that attack requiring the use of both her hands. She pulled the chain back into the staff locking the sickle back into place. He pulled the dagger that was still stuck in him out with a long wince. Lee then staggered to his feet and walked out from behind his barrier. She pointed his sword at him. "When you die it will be by your own blade." Lee tried to focus on pushing her away but his latest wound forbade him from gathering his mental prowess. "Well?" He took in several breaths before responding.

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to defend yourself?"

"Why? If I fight I will have no choice but to fight to win. That last thing I want is for you to die."

"Then you will die yourself!" She swiftly walked around him and slashed him across the back. He cried out and fell to his knees. Nayia simply couldn't understand it. Why was he just sitting there? "Defend yourself! FIGHT!"

"No," muttered Lee. "You're just going to have to finish it." Nayia threw away her staff for favor of Lee's sword.

"Y-Y-You think I won't?" Lee sat up on his knees. He held a hand against the deep wound in his side.

"I think you will either do what you know in your heart to be right or you will do what Isard tells you." He looked up in her direction with his hands now in his lap. Nayia stared down at him uncertainly. She walked around him to his front and held the sharp edge to his neck. Barely touching him she moved it forward producing a small but steady cut just short of his major vein. She wanted to kill him, so badly it hurt. And yet every word he said began to melt away the thoughts imprinted by Isard.

"WHY!" She shouted. "Wny can't you let me take my revenge in peace!"

"Nayia, hear me. I have never once given up in my search for you. I would gladly lay down my life for you."

"B-But I-Isard told me-"

"What? What did she tell you? That I did indeed abandon you? How could you believe her, when I fought that very night toward the end of finding you?" Nayia didn't know what to think. How could everything she'd believed all these years been a lie? She knew Isard was right, Lee betrayed her and he deserved to die by her hand. Here he was finally kneeling before her. 'What is wrong with me?' "Nayia." She returned her masked eyes to him. "The time for talking is done. It is now time for you to do what you must, either way I won't stop you. But know this…" Her grip on the hilt tightened. "You are my sister Nayia…and I love you." Her mouth parted. Lee now just stared emotionlessly at her, determined not to interrupt the thoughts now buzzing rapidly through her mind. The darkness that was now his vision grew, if possible, darker. He was loosing blood by the minuet. As everything faded from his mind he heard two words that easily brought a smile to his face. "B-Big Brother?"

"…Nayia…." He fell forward but he heard something clatter to the floor then two hands catch him. Sightless, he reached up until his hands found her face covered by the mask stuck to it. He felt her skin and the streams moving down from her eyes. She gently held his hands to her.

"I-It won't come off."

"I know," he whispered. "But don't worry, we can help y…" His voice faded away. Nayia looked down and saw his clothes being stained by the blood leaking out of his side. She shook her head then began to do the same to him.

"Lee! Lee wake up! WAKE UP!" He was fading.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay. Tell me what you think. I paused several times during that last scene. Will he survive? What's the secret Beast Boy has? And Will Robin return in time to keep Starfire safe? Those along with many other questions will have to wait until my next update. An update that I promise won't be far away. Hope you enjoyed it.


	24. The Sleeper Cell

This is a very special occasion, well for me and a buddy of mine that is. This chapter is for Rose Red2.0, as it was her birthday and she wanted this for a present. So I said…"Okay." Here ya are Rose, hope ya like it. Enjoy!

But lets not forgot my other fans of the story; **Rose Red2.0, Guardian of Azarath, Valda, x Tommy x S x, Teen Freak, DuskEcho, Realfanficts, Samson, Toonman24**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four

The Sleeper Cell

"…Nayia…." Lee fell forward but he heard something clatter to the floor then two hands catch him. Sightless, he reached up until his hands found her face covered by the mask stuck to it. He felt her skin and the streams moving down from her eyes. She gently held his hands to her.

"I-It won't come off."

"I know," he whispered. "But don't worry, we can help y…" His voice faded away. Nayia looked down and saw his clothes being stained by the blood leaking out of his side. She shook her head then began to do the same to him.

"Lee! Lee wake up! WAKE UP!" He was fading. Her mind was racing. She'd seen him suffer far worse in the past, but then Shandrey was there to heal his wounds. As far as Nayia knew she possessed no such abilities. She held her brother knowing that each passing second meant another bit of his strength left him. She had to find help. "Don't do this to me," she whispered. "Don't save me and then leave me." A series of doors flinging open caught her attention. Through the partitions marched several groups of soldiers bearing Isard's mark. Nayia took hold of the nearest weapon and fought back the first to come too close. She glanced back and noticed one bending down to Lee. She sprinted back to him and kicked the soldier hard in the nose. With a troubled whimper she sank back to his side only to be grabbed the arms and pulled away. They held her in place for the commanding officer, immortal, to approach her.

"Traitor." He said quietly. With a quick left hook he knocked her out cold cracking a portion of the mask around her eye. They carried her off allowing the vampire to tend to Lee. He bent down and began applying the means for staving his death. Lee's eyes peeked open to glimpse the one before him. "You will live, only to be fed upon at a later time." The samurai barely registered what was said to him. His eyelids closed again and his head rested against the floor.

--------

Isard walked quite calmly through the tribunal chambers back toward the office she claimed for her own. She stopped walking however when she became aware of someone following her.

"You're either very brave or very ignorant." She turned in place to see Robin walking in, sword drawn. "I will assume you are still here because the latter." Robin pulled out the shredded mask and threw it before her.

"I'm here to carve his name into you're dead corpse."

"An eye for an eye Dragon, you took someone dear to me so I returned the favor. If you are this much of a poor loser then perhaps you should find a new way to live." Both of Robin's hands gripped the hilt. He brought a derisive smirk to his face.

"Well if you don't want to fight because you're afraid…" Isard's eyes narrowed. "I guess I understand." Isard removed her two six shooters and cracked her neck from side to side.

"Very well, if it's an early death you want then it's an early death you shall have." Robin re-gripped his sword and ran forward. He brought his sword in a downward hack but as the blade made contact with her she turned to mist and reformed behind him. He felt a hard kick to his back nearly breaking it all together. "You're far out of your league here Dragon. I am a DEMON!" Robin shot up faster then she expected and slashed a noteworthy cut across her chest and right arm. "ARGH!" She staggered back giving Robin enough time to take his bearings back with vengeance. He saw the cut on her arm and midsection begin to quickly regenerate. He sprinted forward slashing at his foe every which way. It was as if Robin's arms morphed into razor sharp blades with each swing and thrust. Isard bent backward to avid a slice to the head though it took a few strands of her hair. They backed away from each other each stopping in a ready stance. Robin held the tip of his sword out to show her his prize. Her hand reflexively went to the spot now devoid of hair.

"Have to start somewhere right?" he said with a smile.

"Insolence!" She used her supernatural speed to fly up into his face and pushed him clear off his feet. She caught his sword out of the air, cutting the wind as she lowered it. Robin staggered against the wall. With a low hiss Isard threw the sword like a spear. Robin's eye saw it coming as if time was taking a break. He moved his head off center. The edge of the blade missed though came to close the air itself cut a slit in his neck. Robin's eyes bulged out the nearness of his own death. Isard walked up to him so that their noses almost touched. "Look into my eyes Robin." He did though he felt nothing. "Can you see the power that drives me?" She cocked her head. "Or can you only see yourself."

"I see another dead vampire." He hocked one in her face. Isard used her free hand to wipe it away then gripped his head and knock back against the wall. He grunted and fell to the floor. Isard looked down at him and shook her head.

"Humans…"

* * *

THE VALLEY……………… 

Shandrey paced around in the upper observatory reorganizing books and parchment. Raven offered to help, as she was most interested in sneaking a peak at some of those scrolls, but Shandrey declined. Her nerves ran high, as were everyone else's. She pulled a book off the shelf but it took a beaker with it. Shandrey jumped with a squeak as it shattered on the floor. Passing by the circular room, Cyborg looked in.

"Everything okay in here?" She glanced up at him and nodded.

"Y-Yes, everything's fine." She began sweeping up the broken glass. "I'm not worried about Lee, or Robin, or whoever else might've been dragged into a suicidal crusade." Cyborg rubbed his head and stepped further inside.

"You know its okay to say you're worrying your head off." She pretended to ignore him. "Because you are." Shandrey set the dust pan down and faced him with moist eyes.

"Why does he have to do this? Why must he continually drive me insane like this?"

"Hey I know exactly what you mean," he said with a grin. "Every time Rob goes out on his hunts for weeks at a time and I stay back at the base or something. "Every time he went out that door I knew good and well there was a huge chance he wasn't gonna come back through it."

"How did you deal with it?" He shrugged and sat off the edge of a hardwood table.

"I'd just remind myself that it's the job and we knew the risks when we signed on the dotted line. Plus I doubt a few blood suckers could give either of them too much trouble." Shandrey allow a tiny smile to paint over her face. "You know I bet you're not the only one going through this, I bet Starfire's around here somewhere. Why don't you go talk to her?" Shandrey moved one last item to its new home and nodded through a sniffle.

"Thank you Cyborg, I think I will."

--------

Starfire walked alone through the fields within the valley's confines. She wanted to venture elsewhere but Raven didn't recommend it. Starfire walked with her hands laced together. 'Ohhh, I should have gone with him. There has been nothing, no word or sign.' Her thoughts were a jumble of worry and anxiety. "I hope he has not done what Raven would call 'blockheaded'."

"He has." She stopped walking when a voice answered her. Rafael stood behind her. She turned to face him. "He ran away from you."

"What are you doing here?" asked Starfire quietly. Rafael smiled kindly.

"I just dropped in to say 'Heyyyy'," he said waving his hand. She sent him a hard look. "Am I not allowed to do so?"

"No, you are not."

"Nightingale-"

"My name is Starfire." Rafael cocked his mouth into a smile. "If you wish to speak to me, despite my refutations in responding, I would ask that you call me that." Rafael felt he was fighting a loosing battle. "What do you want?"

"Simple, I want you to come back with me."

"And I would agree to that because…." Starfire's mouth dripped with terran sarcasm.

"You wouldn't I suppose, at least not in the beginning. We both know what I'm capable of." He began stepping toward her. Starfire instinctively moved to maintain her distance. He stopped and almost looked softened. "I guess I had hoped you would come willingly."

"Then I am afraid you were foolish to think that," replied Starfire softly. Starfire then saw what appeared to be a look of heartbreak on Rafael; thus being the way she was she attempted to console, even if only a little bit. "I am sorry if you developed feelings for me but you must know I can never go back with you."

"Were we not in love once?"

"No, it was lust; lust you imprinted into my mind. I am able to walk under the sun again-"

"You had that ability before the Dragon ruined you," snarled Rafael. "He's poisoned your mind with the belief that mortality has some kind of special meaning." Starfire folded her hands together. "How many times has he 'reminded' you of the horrible life you once had as a sovereign?"

"None," replied Starfire defiantly. "Because he is well aware that I will never forget the details of my _horrible_ life. Robin saved me from an eternity of evil and I know he would do so again."

"I doubt very much you could survive the ritual a second time," said Rafael. Starfire narrowed her eyes. He stepped closer but Starfire held her ground. "I gave you a new life; a reprieve from sickness and death. I was endured much trying to convince Markus you deserved a place on the Council. And this…" He voice dropped as they were mere inches apart. "This is the measure of your gratitude."

"I will not feel shame for doing what I know to be right."

"You have no future with him! You will always be running, fighting, fleeing for your very lives. What possible happiness can be found in that!" Starfire stared up at him, noticing that he had yet to utilize he vampiric stare. She hung her head sadly then looked back up at him.

"Whatever I may have felt for you, it was of a subordinate's devotion to her master and nothing more." Rafael looked away in frustration. "Forgive me, but even if I decided to go with you so the danger here would lift I would never be happy." Rafael returned his gaze to her but it was dark and ominous.

"Then you will be unhappy for a very long time." Starfire's mouth parted. 'He must truly be mad'. Thought Starfire. "But I assure you; very soon Nightingale will make a spectacular return. By the way, I wonder how Robin and his friend are doing." He didn't wait for her to answer. Starfire stared after him with a mixture of worry and rage.

* * *

ROME………………. 

Robin slowly but surely came to sitting against the wall. He became aware of someone sitting next to him. The delirious feeling prevented him from uttering anything more than a grunt.

"Robin-San."

"Lee," breathed Robin raggedly. He still hadn't opened his eyes. He reached up to his forehead and groaned tiresomely. "Ugghh please tell me we're not locked up in some kind of jail." Lee rested his head back not wanting it to be true either.

"That is our situation." Robin opened his eyes.

"Lee would it kill you to at least try to bullshit me?" Lee bowed his head with a smile. Robin stood up and upon doing so let out a painful groan. "That damn bitch, that's permanent back damage there." He felt around his backbone. "How you doing?" Lee rubbed the spot on his side that they somehow managed to patch up.

"I will be fine."

"What happened with Kaede?" Lee trained his eyes up at him.

"Nayia, is resting in the cell adjacent to us." Robin looked past Lee and saw her lying unconscious face down. "I suppose they saw that she came to her senses and now she is as much a danger to them as we are."

"When did they bring me?"

"Some time after I awoke. They must've also given Nayia a sedative, she should've come to by now." Robin walked up to the door and pulled at the bars. "They seem to have given me something that inhibits my telepathy. My sight is also slowly returning. But I have yet to find a means of escape."

"You won't, Cyborg and I help design these cells. They may look old fashioned but…" He glanced upward with a sigh. "Remember the good ol days when the worst thing we had to deal with was Slade?"

"If you could call them good days?" It was then that they were graced with the presence of their first visitor. Isard marched her way in accompanied by two of her men. Lee rose to his feet alongside Robin. Isard's ever smug face focused on Lee.

"How's your wound?" The samurai remained silent. Isard rolled her eyes. "Oh you're not going to give me the silent treatment are you? Especially when I've treated both of you with the utmost respect."

"If you respect us so release us, return our weapons, and allow us to kill you," said Lee.

"Hmm no, I don't think so. However I must say the years have done wonders for your sense of humor Lee."

"Why have you kept us alive?" asked Robin. Isard moved her eyes to him.

"So you can know." Robin and Lee glanced at each other. "So you can know how the growing rebellion from Kitsune Valley will be obliterated." Robin shifted his weight while Lee's grew hard. It was only a matter of time before she discovered from where they came.

"I suppose you would want to smash any kind of resistance and rally as much support as possible, seeing how you'll soon have to deal with Markus." Isard looked at him curiously. She gave one of men a nod telling him to open the cell door. She walked in and stood before them.

"Let's say for just a moment that Markus does kill me and everything I am trying to do ends. Do you think he will be sympathetic toward you and you're miserable friends? As soon as he's finished with me Markus will undoubtedly come after you." They knew this was a fair assessment of what might happen. Markus wasn't about to let a challenger run around for too long. "However, out of all your friends I find Beast Boy the most interesting. At least he is now that I'm done with him." Their mouth's parted.

"What have you done to him?" they posed in almost exact unison. Isard held a vial that looked centuries old, filled halfway with what was unmistakably blood.

"Remnants of the blood of Fenrir, the father Lycan." she said looking over the vial. "Taking this blood unto myself I have gain power beyond my wildest imagination. And now that the same blood runs through Beast Boy's veins…" Robin and Lee grew anxious. It was quickly becoming clear. "It's a full moon tonight," she said with a wicked smile.

----

Beast Boy glanced back at Raven as she lay in bed sleeping contently. He got up and walked to the window. The troubled changeling looked toward the sky not greeting a new day, but with a sense of foreboding. _"His blood has already begun to boil, and he knows it."_

----

"How do you reverse it!" demanded Lee. Isard cackled derisively.

"There is no way. You cannot imagine how difficult it was to allow Raven to take him away without seeming to do so and on the night he transforms the suggestion I've embedded in his subconscious will take over and Beast Boy will quickly annihilate everyone he lays eyes on." Robin had been looking around uneasily. "I really must owe to you people." He returned his attention to her. "If it were not for that noble devotion to one another, the task would have been far more difficult." A soft groan was heard off to the side. They all glanced over to see Nayia stirring out of sleep. "Excuse me won't you, I have a disciple to save."

"You leave her alone!" Lee marched up to Isard but she shoved him all the way back.

"You stay put!" snapped the vampiress. She moved out their cell and into the one beside them. Isard settled herself beside the groggy Nayia. Robin and Lee watched anxiously from their own enclosure. "Kaede," whispered Isard softly, as though she were a caring mother waking her child for school. "It's me Kaede, it's your mother."

"Mother?" murmured Nayia sleepily.

"She is not," said Lee quickly. Isard shot him a death glare but he ignored it. "Isard a sadistic tyrant who wants only to use you-" Isard nodded at one of her guards and Lee received a hard knock on the head.

"That wasn't necessary," scolded Robin. Isard disregarded Robin's comment.

"Kaede, are you alright?" Nayia placed a hand over her head.

"My head hurts."

"It's just the after effects, I promise it will fade." Nayia slowly picked herself up. "What is the last thing you remember?" Nayia's only visible eye blinked several times.

"Big Brother, I….I killed him." Her voice tinged with sorrow mixed with delirium. She fell back to the floor. "Oh brother, I am so sorry." Isard's hand fell on her shoulder.

"No Kaede, you should not feel grief for an enemy that should have fallen by your hand long ago. Look at me." Nayia trained her gaze up to her mistress. "Do you not remember our familial bond?" A single tear leaked out of Nayia's visible eye.

"I have a family; he sits in the cell next to me." The softness in Isard's face left instantly, to be replaced by a hard cold look.

"Then yet another family will die here; alone, cold, and without hope." She swiftly left Nayia's cell. She stood outside their cells. "You will all live long enough to see the last hope your species had for regaining dominance obliterated. Or perhaps you may one day carry my flag."

"I highly doubt that," responded Robin curtly.

"Never say never my friends." She gestured behind her signaling someone to approach. Robin mouth gradually slacked open as the former infiltrator Liz stepped up beside Isard. Robin was about to say something spiteful but paused when he noticed something odd. She looked as though she hadn't slept in days and that everything she might say would be accompanied by a punishment. "No one is unbreakable, I'm sure that holds true for even you." She whispered a command to Liz who nodded emotionlessly. Isard and the two guards then left them alone. Robin sighed despondently.

"Well, so much settling the score."

"Perhaps not now but later," said Liz. Robin and Lee gaped at her astounded. "I hope you guys are okay."

"Y-Yeah we're still alive if that's what you mean but…aren't you supposed to be-"

"Re-educated?" Robin and Lee nodded. "I've done enough of them myself to be able to fake one accurately enough." She re-opened their cells and gathered up Nayia. "Very soon Isard will learn my loyalties aren't exactly where I said they were."

"Come with us," said Robin. Liz handed Nayia off to Lee. She seriously considered Robin's invitation but declined by tilting her head.

"I would really like to, more then anything. But as soon as Isard finds out what I've done she'll sooner hunt me down then try to find you. The farther away you are from me the better." She turned to a wall rack, where from she gathered their weapons. "You need to leave now." She passed the items to their owners. Robin took his sword and belt.

"She's gonna kill you if you stay here." Liz nodded.

"Yes, but I'll die with a clean conscience." They heard noises down the hall.

"Robin-San, we must go now." Said Lee casting a look behind them. Robin heard Lee's warning though he continued to stare at their rescuer. With a nod toward his companion Robin held out his hand for Liz. She hesitated momentarily but shook it.

"Thank you." Robin and Lee then carried off Nayia down another passage.

"Robin," called Liz. He stopped to look back at her. "Please, tell the others…that I'm sorry." Robin didn't make any sort of auditory or visual reply. He only remained in place for another second then rejoined Lee in their escape. Knowing she would probably never see them again Liz closed her eyes to permanently etch the memory in her mind.

* * *

Outside along the wall a patrolling guard walked languidly, the eventless days were finally getting to him. He came to a halt when he spotted something coming over the hill. It appeared to be something with large wings. He peered over the edge of the wall with narrowed eyes trying to focus. Some distance away from the city the creature landed with a soft thud on the ground. His black cane then took the lead.

--------

A messenger sprinted about the halls knocking aside anyone who stood in his way. He pushed and shoved hurriedly until he bounded into a chamber where Isard and some others were talking.

"My Lady."

"What is the meaning of this?" Demanded Isard.

"The outer watch has spotted someone approaching." Isard moved her head about irritably.

"How many?" He gulped in anxiety.

"One man, my Lady." Isard approached him as though he'd lied outright.

"One man?" He held out a folded mini-screen which she snatched out of his hand. She opened it and saw through a real time surveillance feed none other then Markus approaching the West gate. Isard sucked in a stunned gulp. She snapped the screen shut and shoved it back into his arms. "Listen to me; you do whatever is in your power to stop him. Do you understand?"

"Yes my Lady." He bowed his head and quickly left. Isard turned to lieutenants.

"We're leaving."

--------

Outside the gate Markus strolled casually up to the large partition. Hearing the resulting commotion behind it brought a smile to his face. He picked his cane up and tapped the gate a few times with the tip.

"Knock Knock." Replacing his cane with his fist the vampire used his ancient strength to force the gate open. He walked through shaking his uncurled fist from a tinge of soreness. The gathering soldiers surrounded him from every direction.

"Drop the stick and put your hands in the air!" Markus looked around at the hundreds of automatic weapons being pointed at him. You didn't get to be lord of the vampires for nothing. Markus extended his great wings and smirked.

--------

Having made their way out of the complex Robin, Lee, and Nayia now swiftly moved about the houses and places of business. Here and there they passed several groups of people imprisoned or otherwise oppressed by the current establishment. Though they desire to help them so much, they could not afford to delay for any reason. They paused behind a corner at the distant sound of gunfire.

"Now what's going on?" asked Lee.

"Who cares, as long as they're keeping Isard busy. Can she walk?" he nodded at Nayia. Lee asked her.

"I-I think so." She took one step but Lee was forced to catch her. "No, I can't just yet."

"Fine, we'll carry her." He made sure the coast was clear then took Nayia's other arm over his shoulder. As they drew nearer to their original point of entry a lone guard stepped out of nowhere.

"Hold it right there!"

"We have no time for this," mouthed Lee. His mental prowess had obviously recovered. A rough and rippling field of energy pushed the guard back against the wall so hard the back of his head crushed in. Robin glanced at the samurai a bit oddly. He received only a shrug and they pressed on.

--------

Liz ran about the halls breathing heavily. She heard the ruckus being caused by their intruder and was making sure she was nowhere around when things got bad. 'Perhaps I will live to see them again.' The echoing sounds of battle caught her ear making her look back as she ran. She continued her sprint until she ran smack dab into someone coming from the opposite direction. Liz sat up rubbing a spot on her head. Her hand gradually came to a halt as she realized she'd run into Markus. He dusted himself off and gazed down at her with lewd smile.

"Well now, what's a lovely young flower like yourself doing in such a hurry?" Liz was at a complete loss for words. If he was here, who were the soldiers shooting at out there? He knelt down to her level. She crab walked away from him somewhat. "Are you going to answer me?"

"I-I betrayed Isard." He nodded with raised eyebrows.

"Did you now? That's a rather naughty thing to do isn't, why did you do this?" Liz thought it odd but her fear was steadily melting away.

"I helped someone, someone I should have helped a long time ago."

"And who was this?" asked Markus.

"Ro…" Liz paused at the beginning of Robin's name. 'Why did I almost tell him everything?'

"Yes?"

"I never knew their names." Markus didn't look convinced but for some reason he didn't press the matter further. "Are you going to kill me?" He gently moved some hair out of her face.

"Yes, because…whether what you have told me is true or not is of no consequence. I must know everything you have seen, heard, and spoken. I know of only one way." Liz dropped her eyes to the floor. "Wrong place, at the wrong time my dear. And that's just all there is to it." Liz nodded wordlessly.

"I understand." She looked up at him with shining eyes. "Will it hurt?" Markus cocked his head at her.

"Do you want it to?" She shook her head almost immediately. "Then just relax, and let me take care of everything." She felt the will to do anything other then listen to his voice leave her. The next thing Liz knew she felt two powerful fangs penetrate the skin of her neck.

* * *

Having left their horses by the hidden entrance they began at, Robin and Lee were pleased to find them there still. Robin helped place Nayia in front of Lee on his horse allowing him to hold her steady as he rode.

"Do you think it's true what Isard said about Beast Boy?" posed Lee as they trotted alongside one another. Robin didn't answer at once; honestly he didn't know what to think at the moment. "To me it sounded like propaganda, Beast Boy would not allow himself to endanger anyone like that."

"Unless he didn't know about it at first," suggested Robin. Lee regarded him skeptically. "No think about it; there have been cases where a victim of a Lycon attack was completely unaware of their condition until later or when they changed for the first time. Beast Boy might've begun to feel something some time after Raven brought him back to the valley."

"If that is the case then he is indeed a time bomb that is about to be triggered," said Lee unpromisingly. At his words the two picked up the pace, knowing full well they would not arrive before nightfall.

* * *

OKAY! I need a show of hands, how many would like to see Starfire a vampire again? Or even how many don't care either way? It was suggested to me and I find the idea interesting, but interesting enough if it's going to ruin the story for everyone. So, tell me what ye things. Laters! 


	25. Slayer and Sovereign

Okay okay a good number of people said they'd rather not see Starfire as a vampire again and after looking it over yeah it makes sense. We've had enough of that. And not that anyone might care but this is officially the longest story I've ever written, words and chapters. Freakin' Sweeeeeet! You must really like this story to have stayed with it this long. If that be the case I'll do my best not to let any of yall down. Cool. Okay now thanks and more thanks to loyal reviewers; **Gaurdian of Azarath, Koriand'r Star, Valda, Rose Red2.0, Realfanficts, Toonman24, x Tommy x S x, Teen Freak, I laught at ur pain, Starfire I, A rose by another name715, DuskEcho, InkFreak25**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five

Slayer and Sovereign 

Having left their horses by the hidden entrance they began at, Robin and Lee were pleased to find them there still. Robin helped place Nayia in front of Lee on his horse allowing him to hold her steady as he rode.

"Do you think it's true what Isard said about Beast Boy?" posed Lee as they trotted alongside one another. Robin didn't answer at once; honestly he didn't know what to think at the moment. "To me it sounded like propaganda, Beast Boy would not allow himself to endanger anyone like that."

"Unless he didn't know about it at first," suggested Robin. Lee regarded him skeptically. "No think about it; there have been cases where a victim of a Lycan attack was completely unaware of their condition until later or when they changed for the first time. Beast Boy might've begun to feel something some time after Raven brought him back to the valley."

"If that is the case then he is indeed a time bomb that is about to be triggered," said Lee unpromisingly. At his words the two picked up the pace, knowing full well they would not arrive before nightfall.

* * *

KITSUNE VALLEY……………. 

Starfire sat outside on a wood catwalk running along one of the valley's rock walls. She hugged her legs to her stomach and sighed into the night. 'They have been gone for so long. Of course they would be, when have things ever gone according to plan'? She noticed someone nearby and stood up. Walking around the rocky corner she found Beast Boy looking over the wood railing. He saw her out of the corner of his eye.

"How far down do you think this goes?" She glanced down toward the ground curiously.

"Quite far, why?" He gripped the railing, wondering if he could save his friends by taking a deep plunge. A fleeting grin swept across his face then left as though it never came.

"Ahh, no reason…just having one those freaky moments I guess." Starfire nodded though she had no idea what he was talking about. He reached up and began rubbing the bridge of his nose. Starfire furrowed her brow with concern.

"Are you okay Beast Boy?" He quickly took his hand away.

"Fine! Fine, why-why do you ask?"

"You seem well…in much discomfort." Beast Boy looked away from her. How in the world was he supposed to explain to a life long friend that tonight was the night that he might tear her to pieces?

"I'm really am okay, Raven used some funky incense with her meditation and it's just given me a headache." But his tired expression did not go along with his attempts to convince Starfire. She approached him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Beast Boy, are you certain you are oka-"

He shoved her hand away, "I said I'm fine alright!" She backed away somewhat with a gulp.

"Okay, I will leave you in peace then." Starfire turned away from him and Beast Boy couldn't help but feel like at total jerk. After all it wasn't Starfire's fault that she was born a tenderly caring person. He was also well aware that what happened to him wasn't her fault either.

"Hey, Star…" She looked back at him with a straight face. Without ever getting an explanation as to why he walked up to her and hugged her tightly. Stunned by this reaction utterly Starfire took several seconds before returning it. "Thanks," he whispered. They parted and she saw what was unmistakably sorrow in his eyes.

"Friend…what is wrong?" He mouthed wordlessly.

"I can't tell you." She felt taken aback. He took her shoulders. "Look Star, I have to go away." Her mouth fell open. "I have to get away from all of you as soon as possible, the longer I stick around here-"

"But you cannot leave," quietly argued Starfire. "It is important to us, and to Raven." Beast Boy hung his head with a smile.

"Believe me I'm doing this as much for her as for everyone else. But if something goes wrong, I'd just like to say in advance that I'm sorry." The Tamaranian was a complete loss for words. It was anyone's guess as to what he was actually talking about. All she did was come to see if he needed comfort and ended up getting herself into so much more. Beast Boy glanced skyward and saw the moon beginning to come up. There wasn't much time left. "I have to go say goodbye to Raven."

"Must you truly go?" He nodded them after giving her a brotherly hug he moved past her. Starfire's eyes followed him until he was no longer in sight. She slowly drifted over to the wood railing. 'Ohhh, must everything end in tragedy these days?' Starfire pondered this thought many times. But it had been clear for a long time that as long as they had such powerful enemies to fight there would be casualties. Starfire looked upward and noticed it would be a full moon tonight. 'Full moon, time of the dogs, as Rafael would often call it. Perhaps I should Beast Boy about traveling while newly bred Lycans would be on the prowl'. Starfire's hand suddenly flew to her mouth. A terrible thought occurred to her. "Cyborg…" The red head sailed into the air in search of her half mechanical friend.

* * *

ROBIN AND LEE………… 

Although they would much rather have continued on unhindered, the two warriors were forced to stop so their horses could rest. Nayia seemed passed in and out along the way, murmuring strange and inane things in her sleep. Robin guided his horse to a shimmering pool to have drink. He sat down with his companions and gazed pensively at Nayia.

"She's been out of it for good while now, aren't your concerned?"

"Actually not that much," replied Lee. He picked up on Robin's confused features. "Nayia has always shown a weakness when it came to things like this," explained Lee. "Years ago when she had trouble resting because she was ill I was hesitant in giving her a sleep aid. Studies suggested about fifteen minuets for it to take effect; Nayia was deeply asleep in under five minuets."

"Wow, that's-that's pretty zonked out."

"Indeed."

"Beast..Boy," muttered Nayia. She drew their attention. "Beast….Boy." With an arched brow Robin glanced at Lee.

"Does she usually say-"

"No." The only eye they could see behind her mask moved about rapidly. "She appears to be dreaming." He closed his eyes but failed to see into her thoughts. "Of what is a mystery even to me."

"No!….Beast Boy-I can help it..." That was the end of it. Robin scratched his head.

"Okay when was the last time she described something happening in real time while in her sleep?"

"She has not before now," replied Lee.

"Oh really?" said Robin sarcastically. "I don't like the sound of it; we need to get moving again as soon as possible." Lee silently agreed while keeping a close watch on his sister.

* * *

BACK IN THE VALLEY………… 

Cyborg sat before a table illuminated by a desk lamp. He slaved over something that looked very much like the flash grenade he'd shown Beast Boy. Not an hour ago he was on the upper deck experimenting with the prototypes he'd managed to get built. Using a pair of tweezers attached to his index finger he inserted a tiny blue rock. "There, should make a big bang."

BANG!

Cyborg juggled the gold ball sized bomb in his hands as the door slamming open took him entirely by surprised.

"Cyborg!" He turned in his chair to see Starfire out of breath.

"Star? What's wrong with you?" Cyborg gave up his seat for her thus allowing her breath to catch up with her. She breathed in once more.

"Cyborg, Beast boy was Isard's captive for some time was he not?" Cyborg's eyes moved about trying to call up the memory.

"Y-Yeah he was, so?"

"As we know Isard possesses the strength of a Lycan as well as a vampire. Not a few moments ago I discovered Beast Boy in a disturbed state, he seemed most agitated and that he must leave…for some reason. Then I noticed a full moon forming tonight." Cyborg was quick on the uptake.

"And you think infected him with Lycan blood?"

"It seems logical to me." Cyborg nodded.

"Where is he?" It was then that she remembered where it was he went exactly.

--------

"I still don't see what you're being so distant about this," said Raven. Beast Boy stood looking out the window at the brightening moon. Beads of sweat moved down his head. She took his hand and forced him to look at her instead. "You know I'm the one person you can't hide emotions from." He shook his head and moved past her.

"Raven for crying out loud…"

"I'm serious Beast Boy; I haven't this kind of distress from you since Terra." He crossed his arms. She became aware of his hard breathing. "You didn't come in here and tell me goodbye for no reason at all, what's happening to you?" It didn't matter anymore; he'd spent too much time gushing over her. In few minuets he was going to change and there was nothing he could do about it. He stood with his back to her. Raven's patience was at an end. She took hold of his arm and spun him around. Then with a hushed gasp she backed away as his eyes began to give off an eerie glow. She understood immediately. "No, Beast Boy…you're a-"

"Stay-AWAY FROM ME!" He gripped the edge of her bed and with little effort threw it up between them. He rounded on her door and kicked it into splinters. Raven shielded herself from the debris with a dark sphere. When the dust cleared Beast Boy was nowhere in sight. Starfire and Cyborg ran inside in time to see Raven levitating what was left of her bed back into place.

"Raven? What in the world happened?"

"Its Beast Boy, he can't be allowed to escape….for his own good." The three hurried out to catch their friend. Outside among the valley houses, Beast Boy ran at breakneck speed trying to outrun what he knew he couldn't escape from. He skidded to a halt at the sight of Shandrey ahead of him.

"You can't leave Beast Boy, not until you give us a chance to help you."

"DON'T YOU GUYS GET IT? I CAN'T BE HELPED! AAAHHHHHHRRRGGGHHH!" Shandrey backed up somewhat. The beams of the full moon rained down on him, he was beginning to transform. He gripped his chest as his ribcage expanded inhumanly. Shandrey swallowed hard as she prepared a swirling fluid within her hand. His green color darkened so much it was hard to distinguish it from all out black. "ACKKK! AAARRRRGH-" His screams soon morphed into growls and roars. Shandrey's mouth parted and she began to regret her actions somewhat. She saw his grow into a snout and the transformation was complete. Before Shandrey could warn them the villagers poked their heads outside to see what the commotion was.

"NO! GO BACK INSIDE!" It was too little too late. The first person Beast Boy's eyes laid on was the first to fall from a vicious slash across the chest. The shock of the attack left Shandrey breathless and stunned. So much that Beast Boy had time to strike yet another three innocent bystanders. The yells and screeches of the people filled the valley and many fled for their lives. Shandrey shook her head and caught Beast Boy's raised and clawed hand with a water tendril. "Sorry Beast Boy." She gave it a hard tug but he only slid a few feet. He leaned in the opposite direction, putting his weight into it. With a heave Shandrey left the ground was thrown in the air. "AHHHHH!" She screamed and would of landed on a wooden fence post had she not been caught by a field of dark energy. Raven, Cyborg, and Starfire entered the scene. Raven landed Shandrey beside them and they encircled Beast Boy. He gave short growls as they moved closer and closer. Raven focused all of her attention on him.

"Beast Boy, it's me." Cyborg, Starfire, and Shandrey could do nothing except watch Raven inch closer and closer to the Lycan form of their friend. She began to mentally reach out to as signified by her glowing eyes. She drew closer and he jerked somewhat with a snarl. The others jumped into ready stances. "No!" said Raven stopping them with her hand. "Stay right where you are."

"Ravennn," said Cyborg warily.

"I know what I'm doing," said Raven not taking her eyes off Beast Boy. He moved toward her. "Beast Boy…" As he got nearer he parted his mouth as if to preparing to strike. She felt his torrential emotions before focused on her. "Stop," she said calmly. "I know you don't want to do this Beast Boy." Starfire held a ready starbolt behind her back. Raven, who was shaking from head to toe, was now just a few feet from him. "I can help you." She reached out a hand to him. "I can help you control it." The combination of Raven's calm speaking and her telepathic prowess seemed to keep Beast Boy pretty docile. For a moment it looked as though Raven might actually have caged the beast so to speak. Then along came a lone villager trying to be a hero. Unbeknownst to the Titans he ran up behind them and pointed a shotgun at Beast Boy. Raven's hand was just a hair away from him when she noticed the villager behind Beast Boy. "NO!" He fired anyway. As Raven knew it would, the buckshot hardly fazed Beast Boy and only roused his animalistic temper. A loud howl filled the air as Beast Boy jumped clear over Starfire and Cyborg. He landed not far from the fleeing villager and caught him around the neck. Raven looked away as Beast Boy's griped tightened the point where ever flowing blood seeped around his hand. His attacker dead Beast Boy stormed through a nearby door leading into the canyon side.

"Come on!" Shouted Cyborg. Shandrey and Starfire followed him through the hole Beast Boy made. Raven on the other hand chose a different path.

--------

Inside his cell Amon paced back and forth. He heard many sets of gunfire and screams of agony and fear. "What in God's name is going on out there?" He had no window to see out of but from the sounds could tell whatever the commotion it was drawing closer. A roar from the source of the terror told the vampire everything he needed to know. He'd heard a roar like that many times. A guard from the hall burst in the room and slammed the door shut. He didn't seem to notice Amon. He leant against the door breathing hard.

"He buddy, you all right?" The guard turned his head somewhat.

"Are you kidding, I'm lucky to ali-" Amon quickly grabbed his head and twisted it around. The body slid to the floor with Amon promptly padding and looking around in the pockets. He found the door key and took the guard's 9mm as well.

"In my opinion…" He cocked the weapon. "You're lucky to be dead." He walked out of his cell and trotted down the halls looking behind him every now and then. The hoarse sound of a Lycan made him pause his movements. He ran into a crevice in the wall and waited. By the sounds of it the Lycan was drawing near. He would wait for the beast to come closer then using the few amount of bullets he had he would slow him down long enough to land the killer blow himself. And so he waited….and waited……and waited some more. Amon grew impatient. He looked around from inside his cover and saw nothing. "Where'd you go?"

"Mmrgh!" He froze as the hot breath of something large, hairy, and growling stood behind him. He ground his teeth then swiftly turned to open fire. Beast Boy caught the hand that held the pistol and crushed it with his hand. Amon would have cried in pain had it not been for Beast Boy suddenly gripping his jaw.

--------

Cyborg accompanied by Starfire and Shandrey ran swiftly through the halls. Everywhere there were signs of Beast Boy's passing. As they saw the aftermath Starfire began to understand Beast Boy's strong desire to leave, he just didn't do it in time. They reached Amon's cell and slowly came to a halt. Starfire brought her fist alight and stepped inside. A moment later she emerged shaking her head.

"He is not here." Cyborg angrily beat his fist against the wall.

"Damn weasel, should've killed him when I had the chance-oh..wait hold on…" He looked around into a crevice and backed up slightly in disgust.

"What is it?" asked Shandrey. "Is it Amon?"

"What's left of him." He walked on. The two girls braved a glance at what he described and immediately wished they hadn't. "Come on girls we gotta move," called Cyborg. They promptly left the gruesome scene. They caught up with Cyborg just as he engaged Beast Boy in short combat. They stood out on one of the wood catwalks along the canyon wall. The Lycan slashed at Cyborg always missing him by a hair. Beast Boy slid backwards as Cyborg shot the ground just above his feet. As soon as he stopped Starfire hit his shoulder with a fairly low yield starbolt. He twisted his head around and growled fiercely at her.

"Please friend Beast Boy! Stop this!" With another loud yowl he leapt down from the wood platform. "Beast Boy!" He hit the ground landing on one knee. Completely unhindered by the shock of the drop he continued on his way. Cyborg leant forward on the railing gazing out at the disappearing Beast Boy.

"Man how could this day get any worse?" Down below a lifeless hand jerked to life and a hissing growl could be heard. Cyborg closed his eyes in dread. Shandrey sent him a 'you had to ask' look and looked down. The recently deceased victims of Beast Boy suddenly sprang back to life.

"No," She turned back to Cyborg and Starfire. "They're turning!"

Cyborg hung his head. "Ohhhhh crap."

"We have to stop them," said Shandrey finding a short cut to the ground. Cyborg irritably followed by means of the extending grapple his arm could become. Starfire stepped up on the railing to follow also but caught of something out of the corner of her eye. She turned her gaze upwards and saw Rafael perched on the upper deck where Cyborg had practiced earlier. He stared down at her with a straight face then walked away. Starfire let out a growl reminiscent of Beast Boy's and took flight. Rafael stood running his hand over ornately carved wood railing. It all looked very much like the roof of Titans Tower. He heard the air behind shift unnaturally. Turning in place he saw Starfire hovering in the air with one knee bent to keep her balance. Her fists were clenched and both containing a ready ball of energy. He grinned with a wide toothy smile.

"What?" she asked with a massive annoyance.

"You just look so sexy when you're pissed off." A quick beam from her eyes at his feet told him not to continue that thought. He quirked an eyebrow at the singe mark on his shoe. "That was a compliment."

"I am having difficulty in restraining myself," warned Starfire.

"Then don't," teased Rafael. "Get rid of all those useless inhibitions and let the crazy take over. Trust me its fun." He couldn't see her irises as both her eyes were a bright green.

"Leave this place and bother us no more."

"Then I suppose you won't be coming with me." Starfire simply couldn't believe how thick headed even he could be.

"I find myself surprised, you are smarter then you appear." Rafael finally seemed to have had enough. He nodded and began walking about.

"Very well, but if I can't have you…" he drew from within his billowing clothes a sword. "Then neither will he." For Starfire there was no other way to deal with such a twisted individual. Her speech became replaced by battle cries and launched her self forward.

--------

Down below Cyborg and Shandrey were having a heck of a time dealing with the turned Lycans brought about by Beast Boy. No doubt their rapid transformation was product of Isard's mastery with genetic manipulation. Cyborg kicked away one fallen wolf and turned just in time to see one pouncing from above. He shot it in the chest with a strong sonic blast sending into a burning pile of wreckage. His next move was to stop one from advancing on Shandrey as she kept two at bay. She was vaguely aware of Cyborg's defense on her behalf, not that it really mattered at this time. She waved her arms like a freely moving fluid. Strong pulses of water shot from her hands and struck the oncoming beasts.

One quick wolf jumped down beside Shandrey and knocked her backwards. Instinctually she held out her hand making a water whip spring from it. It grabbed the Lycan around the neck allowing Shandrey to steady herself. With a simple thought the whip turned to ice and soon so did the wolf. Cyborg took advantage of that by shattering it to pieces with quick sonic blast. And yet their foes just kept coming. The ones that rose up as Lycans seemed to kill any who were stupid enough to stick around and they became Lycans also. For every one Cyborg and Shandrey killed another two seemed to take its place. Shandrey formed a swirling cone between her hands and with a gentle blow from her mouth transformed it into a sharp ice spike. She shot it forward skewering the nearest werewolf. They stood back to back defending each other. Cyborg let a volley of missiles fly from his shoulders; they detonated more on the ground to create shrapnel. He saw them closing around them and knew they needed some kind of reprieve.

"Shan give us some room." She nodded. With a growing moan that signaled a gathering of strength Shandrey crossed her arms. She suddenly spread them out and a huge bubble of water burst forth from around her and Cyborg. The rampaging wolves shot backwards, some hitting hard against rocks walls while others became impaled upon pieces of destroyed housing. She leaned over slightly. "You okay?"

"Always takes my wind," she said referring to her latter attack. Cyborg looked around.

"Where's Star?" Small explosions above drew their attention in said direction. "Yep, more bad stuff."

--------

"YYAAAA!" A long green starbolt hit the ground leaving a smoking crater in its wake. Rafael had leapt aside to avoid the blast or rather ending up like that crater. The enraged Tamaranian let loose more starbolts, and then more just because she felt extra-as he put it-pissed! He managed to deflect a few with his sword but became worried his blade might succumb to repeated hits. Thus he resorted to hopping around and dodging her attacks.

"Come on Nightingale you can do better than this!" He taunted. His vampiric speed carried up behind her and she promptly received a blow to the back. She skipped along the ground skidding to a halt. She raised herself up and craned her neck around to face him.

"DO-NOT-CALL ME THAT! HA!" Her eyes discharged two unrelenting beams of energy. They struck him directly in the face the sheer force of which knocked him in a back flip. He landed on the ground face first. Starfire hoisted herself back into the air. Rafael took hold of his sword and using that for support rose to his feet. She cringed slightly at seeing his severely scared face slowly healing itself.

"I rather like it, o'natur-al." He spud up to her and grabbed her arm. He swung her against the ground then threw her like a rag doll. Determined not to give him a moment's peace she fought back even as she flew backwards through the air.

* * *

From a distance Robin and Lee rode alongside each other. They stopped when the sounds as well as sight of explosions ahead caught them. Robin steadied himself. 

"Lee."

"The valley," confirmed Lee. They looked at each other. Lee was well aware he couldn't ride as fast as he could while carrying Nayia with him. "Go. I'll catch up. GO!" Robin kicked his horse's sides and galloped on ahead. He beat the reins harder against the neck of his steed. No matter how steady the speed of his horse actually was Robin willed the world around him to go by faster. Soon the mouth of the two canyons opening the way to Kitsune valley were ahead of Robin. He passed through them and just as they feared Lycans prowled the grounds. He spotted Cyborg and Shandrey still doing battle with the inexorable monsters.

"Cyborg!" Cyborg knocked away the snout of one and looked toward the one who called his name. Robin came to a halt beside him.

"Robin?" The vampire slayer looked about for the rest of his friends and one in particular.

"Where is everyone?" The pace of the battle forbade an explanation of any length so Cyborg merely pointed to the highest point where Starfire was currently doing battle with Rafael. Robin jumped off his horse taking his sword with him. Cyborg saw him disappear in the doorway leading upwards and rejoined Shandrey.

--------

Starfire blasted flying barrel that was thrown at her by her opponent. Unfortunately it was of course filled with fuel and upon defending herself the barrel blew up giving Starfire a few burns.

"It's a shame you don't heal as well as you used to," said Rafael eyeing her wounds. "One of the perks you lost upon returning to the life of an imperfect mortal. However I suppose some part of you will always be Nightingale."

"I am not a vampire!" Spat Starfire hurling two more starbolts at Rafael. He took one in the shoulder and ducked behind some cover.

"And you're not quite Tamaranian!" He shot back. "So what are you? A hybrid? A shadow of what our species could be? Oh I hate what you've done to me Nightingale." Starfire flew about the rocky roof top in search for Rafael. "My life is now _meaningless_ as long as you're not a part of it." She saw him and let the air light up with her fury. She pelted his hiding spot with a barrage of energy.

"Can you not see I find this way of living far more enjoyable than the previous?" asked Starfire having lost sight of him again in the blind anger with which she used to attack.

"And that is something I refuse to believe my dear." She heard his voice behind her but didn't act on it in enough time. She felt him grab hold of her ankle and pulled her down from her spot in the air. Shocked and off guard Starfire suffered hitting the ground hard and feeling cold steel slash at her back. A pain filled screech escaped her. Rafael stared at the sheen of blood on his blade. Starfire rolled over onto her back and gazed up at him. He sampled the red fluid directly from the sharp metal and closed his eyes. "Oh my, I've forgotten…I've forgotten how sweet you are." Starfire began trying to inch away from him by crawling backwards. He stomped his foot down on her ankle and she heard it crack.

"AH!" her voice was cut off by the throbbing in her ankle. He looked down at her wicked smile.

"Spare the formalities and spoil the alien, I will bathe in your blood." He held his sword above his head telling Starfire all she could do was close her eyes and look away. "Goodbye Nightingale." He brought down his sword. Starfire braced herself for the killer blow…..but instead heard a resounding ring; the type of ring when two cold steel blades collide with one another. She dared a look and could hardly believe her eyes at seeing Robin standing over her. He knocked away Rafael's blade kicked him something fierce. With the vampire lying a fair distance Robin bent down to the alien girl.

"Are you okay?"

"I am now," she whispered. Robin hardly had time to make sure she was mortally wounded. He became aware of Rafael straightening himself back up.

"Dragon, you are making a career out of interference!"

"Some career," muttered Robin. Rafael kicked his sword up into the air and caught while staring straight ahead. The wavy hamon running down Robin's katana shined in the moonlight. Starfire sat up leaning to one side. She pulled her hurt ankle up to her and held it with a slight wince. As she looked at the two combatants she could swear a bolt of lighting was going to strike in between them. The air was then filled with battle hardened yells from Robin and Rafael. Loud clangs and rings cut through the cold air. Robin spun about letting his sword slash at his opponent. Rafael broke his sword apart into two thinner versions making Robin's eyes widen. Robin manipulated his sword with god-worthy speed in order to block the two sharp edges. He parried Rafael's latest attack then corkscrewed to the left to avoid a slash at his leg. Rafael stepped back as Robin came out of his flip. The former boy wonder landed on one leg and quickly steadied himself with the other. The two moved about in a circle.

"Is she worth this Richard?" Robin's grip tightened as did his hardened features. Starfire sat herself against a natural rocky formation. "Is she worth dying for?" She turned her eyes back to her hero. Robin forced his dried throat to swallow down some tension.

"Yes." Mere words could hardly heal her body physically but they did wonders for her spirit. She tried to stand up and join him but found as soon as she tried to support herself with her hurt leg she yelped painfully. Robin shot a fearful look back at her giving Rafael what he needed. The vampire glided forward as though on wheels and lunged the point of his sword ahead. Robin saw the attack coming but only moved far enough for Rafael to just miss his belly. He instead stabbed Robin through the right leg.

"YEAAAAHHHHHH!" He hit Rafael hard off the jaw to knock him away. Starfire saw an opening and with a combination of starbolts and eyebeams sent Rafael flying. She gathered up Robin and pulled him behind the rock formation she was sitting against. Rafael quickly recovered and looked to searching for them; however the veil of night kept them hidden for the moment. The two allowed Rafael to pass before exchanging hushed whispers.

"Can you continue Robin?" she asked quietly. He barred his teeth in an attempt to relieve some pain.

"I have to." His eyes then fell upon something in between them. He picked up something the size of a golf ball and recognized it immediately as one of Cyborg's flash grenades. It must have been left over from his training session. Starfire noticed his pensive face.

"What are you considering?"

"THIS IS GETTING TO BE QUTIE RUDE OF YOU TWO!" They jerked at the sound of Rafael's voice. Robin looked around the large boulder to make sure he was out of earshot.

"I was just wondering how invulnerable Isard's daywalker serum actually made him." Starfire began to speculate on the possibility but Rafael suddenly grabbed Robin around the neck. He did it so suddenly Starfire screamed aloud. He pulled the vampire slayer from out of their hiding place and threw him to the ground.

"Hide and seek is done my friend."  
"No! No you leave him alone!" Starfire flew up and pounded on his back. He swiftly turned to back hand Starfire across the face. She fell back to the ground with a thud.

"Wait your turn; I'll be with you in a moment bitch." Robin surreptitiously tapped a button on the grenade putting it in standby mode. He felt the toe of Rafael's shoe kick him in the stomach. It forced a raw grunt out of him. Rafael twisted his neck about, relieving stress. Back behind the large rock Starfire awoke from the short knock out. She shook her head deliriously then made an effort to climb back over. When she was finally able to see over the rock she saw Rafael flip Robin over and pick up by lapels of his coat. Robin and Rafael's faces were mere inches apart. Rafael's hungry fangs exposed themselves with a menacing hiss. "I'm going to savor this moment." Yet as soon as he began to bring Robin forward the renowned warrior stabbed the vampire in the stomach with a dagger. He'd carefully pulled it out from inside his boot. Rafael halted his advance, his confident voice turned to a series of gasps for air. Robin twisted the blade about making the wound wider. Starfire winced at the sound it made. Rafael's grip on Robin's clothing tightened. His foe weakened and off balance, Robin led him to the wood railing along the canyon drop. Rafael craned his neck around to look down the long drop to the ground. He then returned his gaze to Robin, a river of blood seeped out of his mouth. He grinned mockingly. "It…it had to end this way….d-didn't it?" The hero nodded. His other hand pressed the same button on the flash grenade stating the short timer. He smoothly removed the dagger then jammed the tiny grenade into Rafael's wound.

"Time to face the sun." He laid a strong kick to Rafael's chest forcing him past the wood railing. As he fell Rafael arched his back while beams of white and blue light poured out his mouth and eyes. Robin looked away just as the vampire's skin was burned away and the whole of his body blew apart in all directions. Robin sensed the bright light had died down so he opened his eyes. Rafael was utterly destroyed, there was nothing hanging on the catwalks below or lying on the ground, not a single it of him remained.

"Robin." He looked behind him. There was Starfire limping up beside him. She fell on her wrenched ankle and Robin swooped down to catch her. However he too put pressure on his own leg wound and they both fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. They both just lay there beside one another taking in deep breaths. Starfire turned her head as did Robin. Her eyes moved up and down his form. "You look terrible." Robin's eyes blinked several times. With a chuckle that caused him pain in his stomach he moved some matted hair out of her face.

"Yeah well….so do you." Sheer relief from victory and seeing the other alive brought a round of quiet laughter out of them. Still lying on his back Robin reached up to his face. "Ohhh man, I'm looking at some serious vacation time." He felt the deep wound in his leg and winced. "Star, my leg hasn't stopped bleeding. Ya think you could do something for me?" Her eyes fluttered open.

"Of course, what is it?" He gestured to his leg and she put on a reluctant face. However she saw what he meant and obliged. She crawled over to his leg and after making sure he was ready applied a hot starbolt to his leg. Robin instantly shot up but she caught him by the chest. While he then passed out from the searing pain Starfire did manage to stop the bleeding. Her task done Starfire collapsed on his chest. 'Oh my, I am so tired.'

--------

Lee galloped into the valley with Nayia tucked firmly between his arms. He saw Cyborg and Shandrey rounding up the dead and placing them neatly side by side. He slowed his horse to a steady trot. Shandrey was first to notice him. She grabbed Cyborg's attention and the two hurried up to his side. Cyborg took Nayia allowing Lee to jump down.

"Are you two alright?"

"We'll live," said Cyborg. He cradled Lee's sister in his metallic arms. "What's up with her?" he asked looking her over.

"Nothing much she's just been heavily sedated." Shandrey peered down at Nayia curiously. She took the young girl's hand so as to rub it gingerly within her own. "Shandrey?"

"It is just so hard to believe it's her, I haven't seen in such a while." Lee nodded agreeably. He darted his eyes about looking for someone.

"Where the others?"

"Robin and Starfire are up there," said Cyborg jerking his head skyward. "We only took care of things down here a minuet ago. It just got pretty quiet so I was gonna head on up."

"Raven and Beast Boy?" Cyborg and Shandrey glanced at one another.

Shandrey held her arms. "We don't know."

* * *

Some distance away from the valley Beast Boy, still in his Lycan form lurked about in a patch of forest. He grunted and snorted as he went, pausing only to rest his tired limbs. 

"There you are." The wolf wheeled around. Raven touched down on the ground from up above in the trees. She lowered her hood revealing her lilac hair. "Whatever Isard has done to you I can counter." The instinct driven werewolf geared himself up for a charge. "Don't make me hurt you." But it seemed Beast Boy was currently incapable of reason. He let Raven hear his roar of raw power. His legs then carried him toward her. Raven brought a glow of her powers to her hands. "Fine."

* * *

Jeeze loweeze that chapter actually required adrenaline to write, not to mention read. Hopefully things will improve for our heroes, but we'll only know for sure once I update. Which will be soon…..hopefully. 


	26. The Porclean Mask

Hopefully this update is accompanied by an update of one of my other stories. I don't get to do that too often which sucks. But I do what a can I hope. Oh this is just something that would probably only entertain me but I was playing "Call of Duty2" the other day and one of the characters was whining about why they always get the hardest missions and the Sarg. Says; "Because we're the infantry private, and GOD LOVES THE INFANTRY!" LOL! Man I think that's awesome. I'm sure some of you are rolling your eyes at me, but whatever. That's my quote of the day. Well thank you everyone who reviewed; **Guardian of Azarath, Valda, Koriand'r Star, Teen Freak, Maiden Samurai, Realfanficts, RobinlovesStarfire4life, DuskEcho, and Titangirl797.** Thanks guys. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six

The Porcelain Mask 

Some distance away from the valley Beast Boy, still in his Lycan form lurked about in a patch of forest. He grunted and snorted as he went, pausing only to rest his tired limbs.

"There you are." The wolf wheeled around. Raven touched down on the ground from up above in the trees. She lowered her hood revealing her lilac hair. "Whatever Isard has done to you I can counter." The instinct driven werewolf geared himself up for a charge. "Don't make me hurt you." But it seemed Beast Boy was currently incapable of reason. He let Raven hear his roar of raw power. His legs then carried him toward her. Raven brought a glow of her powers to her hands. "Fine." She crossed her arms in readiness. As beast Boy was mere feet from trampling the former Titan Raven's whole body turned dark and Beast Boy passed through her. His feet screeched to a halt upon which he turned around to face her. "We can do that all night," said Raven. "But where would that get us?" She allowed the glow around her body to fade. The Lycan ahead of her geared itself up for another attack. "Come on Beast Boy you've been through this kind of thing before, remember?" He paused. "You and Adonis…" Raven took advantage of the reprieve she was getting and mentally repeated her words. It was a few moments of waiting and watching, Beast Boy just stood as though deciding on whether or not to try to maul her again.

"_Raven what are you still doing here?_" Raven's eyes narrowed. She picked up on Beast Boy thoughts. She answered back in the fashion.

"_I'm not going anywhere. Isard isn't here, she can't bee in full control of you._" She was suddenly forced to leap aside as he lashed out at her without warning.

"_I can't stop it! Get away from me!_"

"_I'm going to help you-_"

"_GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!!_" He stabbed at her with his sharp claws but only skewered the ground. Raven's powers sliced a number of branches off the surrounding trees and then began to swing them at Beast Boy. If Raven couldn't calm him mentally she would have to do so by force. If anything she needed only to keep him busy until dawn. At any rate Beast Boy proved to be a formidable foe, especially in his Lycan state. He jumped onto a passing branch and used its leverage to hop up into the cover of the trees. Raven dropped the tree limbs in nervous bewilderment. She felt around for him, trying to home in on his emotions. Raven finally did but at the exact moment Beast Boy's rage took him down from the trees. He knocked her down hard. A painful yelp slurred from her mouth. Raven rolled away as Beast Boy attempted to repeatedly stomp down on her. She noticed Beast Boy was beginning to anticipate her moves and instead of rolling the next time she simply sank beneath the ground. Beast Boy's quiet growls illustrated his own unease. Some distance away Raven stared at him from behind a tree. She saw him looking for her in the opposite direction.

"You're not one to just give up are you?" she muttered. She checked the spot on her arm where she hit him. Just a bruise, no nuts or scratches, which meant she wasn't infected. Although she somehow couldn't be turned into a vampire the same rules may not apply in this case. Raven leant her head back against the tree. He couldn't stop the conditioning Isard set up in his mind, and she was afraid that would be forced to kill him. There was just one thing left to do. Hopefully he wouldn't end up as a vegetable. She raised her hood back up stepped out from behind the tree. Placing her thumb and index finger in her mouth she issued a shrill whistle. Beast Boy abandoned his search and instantly began charging in the direction of the sound. Raven bared her feet into the ground. "That's and get me." He thrashed against a downed trunk as he went. Raven softly began chanting her words, Beast Boy ran completely unaware that she stood still for a reason. Raven tested her nerve to its limits as she allowed him to stampede closer and closer. Her repeated chanting built up a sizable charge of her powers which she kept bottled up until the right moment. When Beast Boy was just one more bounding step away Raven unleashed a swift wave of energy in the form of her namesake. It passed in Beast Boy and he collapsed to the ground. His weight carried him in a skid all the way to Raven's feet. Her glowing eyes died down to be replaced by agonizing concern. Raven knelt down beside him and stroked a portion of his hair. "I'm sorry….I didn't want to. But she left me no choice." She sniffled and wiped away a tear. "I hope when you wake up you'll forgive me." Raven then began the straining task of keeping him comatose.

* * *

Cyborg threw a lifeless Lycan body into a pile they started a while ago. Shandrey walked back into the valley through the natural rocky mouth. Cyborg added another body when he and Lee spotted her coming.

"None of them escaped, we managed to contain them." Relief swept over them. "What villagers left alive are returning but with much caution." Her eyes then settled on Lee. Cyborg smirked as he could tell a tearful reunion was in store. Shandrey walked up to him staring him in the eyes. "Lee…"

"Hello Shandrey." She edged closer and he did same. Yet as Lee was sure she was coming closer for the same reason he felt her hand slap him across the face. Wincing slightly Cyborg turned and walked away from them. "Shandrey! What was that for?!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if Starfire has one for Robin too," retorted Shandrey. "Honestly aren't any of you capable of not worrying us to death. You're gone days at a time sometimes more with no word."

"It's not always that simple," said Lee rubbing the now pulsing side of his face. "Besides have I not always managed to return?" Shandrey cocked her head to one side with narrowed eyes. Lee shook his head and reached up to his saddle. "We'll discuss this at a later time, right now Nayia needs help." Shandrey's eyes bulged out.

"Did you say 'Nayia'?" She saw him bring her down in his arms. Shandrey helped hold her up. She looked her over then looked back up at Lee.

"She is not well."

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING…………….

Starfire and Robin needed much time to recover from their hard fought battle with Rafael. However Starfire's unique physiology meant a speedier recovery then Robin thus she put her recovered strength to use by helping to rebuild. Robin appeared outside, greeting the morning sun as he went. He hobbled to one side using a cane for support. He approached Lee who at the moment was directing those involved with repairs.

"Robin-San."

"Morning," replied Robin hoarsely.

"How's the leg?" asked Lee looking around at the various houses in need of rebuilding.

"I should be off this cane in a little while, getting stabbed then having it cauterized kinda does that to you." He looked around at well organized construction. "How're the repairs going?"

"We're progressing nicely; Starfire and Cyborg have helped tremendously." Robin nodded with a toothy smirk as he saw Starfire walking by holding a large and very heavy looking beam over her head.

"Yeah, not many people can effortlessly carry weight like that."

"Indeed. According to Isard we are all but annihilated, hopefully she will assume this place has been destroyed and will concentrate her wrath elsewhere now." Robin lifted his cane and edged closer to him.

"Yeah I've actually been want'n to talk to you about that."

"Have you? Concerning what?" Robin began to open his mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"Guys." They turned to see Raven and Shandrey approaching. "Beast Boy has reverted back to his human form," reported Raven. "He'll slowly wake up over the next several hours but all signs show he'll be back to normal afterwards."

"What about Isard's programming?" asked Robin. Raven nodded to collect her thoughts before continuing.

"I'm pretty sure that was just a one time deal. Most likely Isard was counting on Beast Boy wiping us all out and figured a looping or recurring suggestion was unnecessary."

Robin nodded comprehensibly. "Good, that all?"

"We just finished looking over Nayia." Lee allowed the papers he was holding to drop to his side.

"How is she?"

"She'll be fine," said Shandrey. "Although removing her mask may turn out to be more problematic then we first thought." Robin and Lee glanced at one another.

"How?" asked Robin. Raven lowered her hood to better answer.

"It's somehow been bolted to her face." Lee blinked several times.

"W-What?"

"W-We're working on it," said Shandrey quickly. "It seems to only be secured in two places so there's a very good chance we could remove it."

"Then we are still discussing it why?" asked Lee incredulously. He held his hand up to recollect his thoughts. "Can she survive this?" Shandrey shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know." Lee hung his head then raised it back up. He then firmly took hold of her shoulders.

"No Shandrey, I don't want an 'I don't know', can you do this without killing Nayia yes…..or no?" Shandrey was hesitant to answer, despite Lee's stubborn nature she couldn't help it if she honestly didn't know for sure. She looked to her side and received a nod from Raven.

"Yes."

"She deserves the chance to live the way she did before Isard did this to her," said Raven.

"And Nayia was first good friend I ever had," added Shandrey. She looked back at Raven then returned her sure look to Lee. "We will begin immediately."

* * *

Shandrey and Raven brought Nayia to the very observatory where not long ago Starfire underwent her own dangerous procedure. As they lay Nayia on the table Raven cast a queer look around.

"Shandrey, do you ever do anything in here that isn't dangerous and/or unearthly?" Shandrey looked up from her various potions and thought for a moment. She turned around and gave Raven an innocent look.

"No." Raven nodded casually.

"Okay, just curious." Shandrey produced a vial filled with completely clear liquid. "What's that?"

"Our substitute for anesthesia; with just about every working hospital in the world demolished it's hard to come by the usual stuff. This is a little solution I experimented with a few years ago. It's works by dulling the subjects sensory perception to the point of total nullification of pain. It also induces a light sleep state, although knowing Nayia I'm sure she'll go much deeper." Raven raised an impressed brow.

"Haven't you ever thought about mass producing this stuff?"

"Well without FDA approval there's really no possible way-" She stopped as she found Raven looking at her oddly. "Yeah, I see your point. Okay I need you to cut away a portion covering her mouth." Raven swept her hand in an arc above the mask's mouth. Her powers cut through the material with ease, Raven removed the severed piece exposing Nayia's slacked lips. Shandrey filled an eyedropper with her solution and thusly allowed a few drops to fall into Nayia's mouth. "Annnnd count to fifteen…." They both moved their eyes upward to mentally count. A silence blew through the room as they silently counted. "Fourteen…fifteen, okay she's out like a light. We can begin." Raven and Shandrey positioned themselves on either side of the table. Raven tentatively felt around under the mask until her fingers found the first bolt.

"Even if she can't feel any pain it doesn't mean her body won't react to it, use your own healing powers to keep her vitals stable," instructed Raven. Shandrey nodded compliantly. Raven closed her eyes so as to allow her thoughts to guide her the rest of the way. "Okay, I'm going to cut the first bolt. Are you ready?"

"Yes." At Shandrey's answer Raven concentrated her powers on slowly slicing through the very small space between the mask and Nayia's face. Raven was sure was three quarters of the way through when Nayia suddenly jerked. It startled them both but thankfully neither left their spot. "That was freaky."

"Ya think," replied Raven coarsely. She took a few breaths to steady herself. After regaining her composure Raven let her eyes close once more to cut the rest of the way. Shandrey kept her softly glowing hands on Nayia's torso. After a few agonizingly long seconds Raven removed her hand. "Okay, one down one to go. You want the next one?" Shandrey trained her eyes forward with a nervous smile.

"Sure, anything for a friend." Raven smirked in reply. She took Shandrey's job of keeping Nayia from being shocked in a mortal spasm. Shandrey flexed her hands in and out of a tight grip to loosen and relax the muscles. "Are _you_ ready?"

"I am."

"Alright, just don't freeze her face off." Shandrey mumbled to herself. She eased her fingers under the mask and felt around until she found the other bolt. Within a few seconds the bolt she was touch began to grow cold and brittle. "Almost…."

"umm…." Raven and Shandrey's eyes shot down to Nayia.

"I thought you said she was deeply unconscious," said a shocked Raven.

"She's supposed to be, how's her heart beat?" Raven touched a hand over her chest.

"Steady, I don't it slowed or sped up. Maybe what we heard was an involuntary sound or something."

"Yeah maybe," said Shandrey unsurely. With no further strange behavior from their patient Shandrey went back to work. Soon enough they heard a small crack which told them Shandrey had frozen the bolt enough for it to break free. "Careful now." And just as Shandrey said she and Raven warily lifted the mask away from Nayia's face. They looked back at her and were overwhelmed by what they saw. Nayia's face was pale from lack of exposure to light but not so pale that it was sickening. Her countenance was so calm and serene she looked like an angel enjoying a peaceful slumber. The only thing that prevented her features from being flawless was the two thing pieces of metal that once held the mask in place. Shandrey, her eyes shining with tears, brought a hand to her mouth. "Oh my God," she mumbled with a choked up voice. Her free hand cupped Nayia's cheek.

"You okay?" asked Raven. Shandrey wiped her eyes with a stuffed up sniffle.

"No, but we…we should keep going anyway." Raven walked around the table and held Shandrey's shoulder.

"If you can't continue I need to know." Shandrey shook her head.

"When I said we should keep going I meant we 'have to' keep going. The solution will wear off if we pause for too long." Raven nodded.

"Facultas…" There it was again. They both slowly stared down at Nayia. Her voice was distant and soft, as though she were reading something. They next noticed rapid eye movement beneath her closed lids.

"What is she saying?" posed Shandrey.

* * *

"Robin hold that there please?" asked Starfire. Robin held a piece metal in place so Starfire could heat it wit her charged hand and weld it into place. "There, thank you Robin."

"No problem Star." She took a few scraps in her arms and after taking flight to take them to a designated pile spotted something off in the distance. Starfire set the useless materials back on the ground and moved on for a closer look. She stopped at the mouth of the valley and it was then that Robin, Cyborg, and Lee caught up with her.

"What is it?" asked the half mechanical warrior.

"They appear to be refugees, "said Starfire as she narrowed her eyes trying to focus on them. Cyborg's ocular implants zoomed in on the group. He recognized the insignia on one of the soldiers accompanying them.

"Well I don't believe it." They all looked to him beckoning for answers.

--------

The small group of former Titans gathered in the living room warmed by the fireplace. Robin gave the burning logs a few pokes. Starfire and Cyborg sat wondering what the remnants of the Roman Tribunal could be doing out this far.

"You'd think Isard would have killed them the first chance she got," said Cyborg.

"Perhaps she intended to use them in some way," suggested Starfire.

"Either way I don't like it," said Robin taking a seat next to Starfire. "It either means Isard has changed her plans in which case we haven't got a clue as to what her next move might be…or they're here as spies." Cyborg regarded him oddly.

"All of them?"

"I wouldn't put it past Isard, she has no problem with the ends justifying the means." At that moment Lee entered closely followed by Raven and Shandrey. "Well I hope you've all got good news."

"We do," said Shandrey.

"Okay we'll start with you," said Robin.

"We got Nayia's mask off and managed to remove the bolts as well," said Raven. It will be a while before the patches can come off but her color should return fairly quickly."

"It's incredible," said Lee. "You and Shandrey truly are miracle workers." They both glowed humbly. "Can I see her?"

"Sure, but I recommend you be the only one for the time being." Lee shifted his eyes between the two girls.

"Why?"

"She's still vulnerable, despite how much you think she's changed back to her old self remember Isard's dominated her for a good chunk of her life. Her mind needs time to fully break away from all that."

"And we came across something else," added Raven. "During the whole procedure Nayia frequently muttered in her sleep."

"What did she say?" asked Cyborg.

"Can't tell for sure, but if I were you Lee," she said now directing her words to him in particular. "I wouldn't assume Nayia is without a special ability of her own anymore." While mysterious and intriguing as that was something else weighed on Robin's mind.

"What about our visitors?"

"They are what remains of Rome's ruling tribunal," said Lee.

"And Becket, is he with them?" Lee shook his head sadly.

"He was not, from what they witnessed as they made their escape they described as nothing but complete and utter devastation." Their faces all gradually fell. "Rome is no more."

"It's impossible," whispered Robin.

"They also said," began Lee. "That the last one to join their group was witness to the assailants." Robin and the others looked at Lee strangely.

"Assailants? No there was just Markus, you remember Lee you were there. He was the only attacking the city." But Lee heard differently.

"Apparently that is not so, for about the time we made our own escape the witness says Markus was joined by someone else; a young looking female vampire of extraordinary power, particularly with her use of fire." He looked to Shandrey as he said the last few words. She gulped as she had a fairly good idea who it was. Apart from Isard Shandrey could think of only one to possess such masterful manipulation over the element. Her twin sister, and now associate of Markus, Moira. Robin rose from his seat and began to pace back and forth pensively. Their eyes followed him as he walked from one end of the room to the other.

"We can be sure Markus and Isard will fight to fill the power vacuum left behind by the Council." Starfire nodded as the situation progressively made sense to her.

"And if one or both of them gains enough strength to become a global power things will be worse from when there were several warring Sovereigns."

"Right," agreed Robin.

"So what do we do?" asked Raven. Robin threw his hands up.

"For now I say we just stay out of the way, we've all been through enough for one day. I think some much needed rest is in order, and if it's alright with you guys I'm gonna get a start on it."

"I second that," said Cyborg with a smile. Starfire followed Robin to the room they now shared while Lee and Shandrey went to visit Nayia. Raven took this opportunity and found her way to where they were keeping Beast Boy.

--------

Lee and Shandrey paused outside a door. It was the only entrance to a small hut by the flowing river close to them. Lee's hand reached for the knob but he stayed it for some reason.

"What is it?" asked Shandrey. He gulped a nervous lump down his throat.

"W-What am I going to say to her?" Shandrey slipped her hand within his.

"Just whatever you're feeling." Depending on the person said advice may have sounded slightly absurd but Lee took it in earnest. Shandrey attempted to transfer some strength to him by giving his hand light squeeze. "I'll be right out here." He nodded and after another moment of gathering up his courage walked through the door. The first thing he saw was a soft glow from the only sources of light, a few candles scattered about the room.

"I hope you don't mind, my eyes haven't quite adjusted to anything brighter." She talked quietly. Lee slowly walked around the bed she was sitting off the edge of. She lightly brushed her hair but came to a stop halfway down when Lee sat down beside her. Nayia's face was hidden behind a curtain of hair. It wasn't until Lee took the strands in his fingers and moved them behind her shoulder. As he did she twisted her neck to look at him. She had the same eye color as he, and he was happy beyond remembrance to see the azure shade in her irises had not dimmed. There were two patches on either side of her face, indicating where the bolts used to be. As he stared at her Lee began to doubt whether she was actually real. He had been searching for her for so long what if he was simply imagining all of this? But his fears were put to rest when Nayia could no longer restrain herself and she threw her arms around him. He still had a hard time believing it but decided to indulge himself by returning the embrace. "Oh big brother…."

"It's okay." He rubbed the top of her head. He could feel her steadily trembling.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" It didn't matter what she said Lee knew it was impossible for him to refuse her at the moment. She snuggled further into his hold.

"Yes, I will stay with you." He looked past her head to Shandrey outside and with a nod told her she could leave. Shandrey nodded back with a tearful smile and departed. Lee telekinetically closed the curtains before the window.

* * *

This is actually a big moment in my opinion. I've used Lee in a good handful of my stories and in all of them Nayia is still missing. So to have them finally reunited is pretty big I think. Also, just FYI, the next two chapters will be written by another who author who offered their take on the story. I thought it was a good idea so yeah, we're gonna do it. Laters! 


	27. The Elite pt1

**Important:** These next two chapters were written not by me ladies and gentlemen but by a good friend of mine; Koriand'r Star. So for these next two chapters I pass the floor to my pal. Should be very interesting. And thanks loyal reviewers for sticking with me;** Titangirl797, Teen Freak, Guardian of Azarath, Maiden Samurai, Koriand'r Star, Valda, Realfanficts, Toonman24**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven

The Elite pt.1 

_Unrecorded History_

Despite its infinite of horrors, he never became fearful of it, quite the opposite he was terribly bored of it yet to those weak or treacherous in his eyes saw it very differently when sentenced by being thrown in the heart of that terrible abyss. There dying cries were always so much greater then the waves below that it must have been tormenting to them to say the least. Of course lord of the land he was, he never saw what was needed to be feared from the vortex for no one would ever be able to place him in the position to do so like he has done to all those before him. He was lord and master of all after all, the vortex below was nothing more then a tool, a stage for him to display his punishment to the weak and to the sinful alike.

The spiral was powerful; that part he valued.

Other then that, it was blight to his eyes.

Even to the wasteland his empire ruled on, it seemed out of place, looking worse then the world was already in with all the green he once remembered so long ago now grey with the land almost starved of the fine sun light now choked and poisoned by the sulphuric clouds that smog by factories that forever kept burring and pumping out fumes to reduce the light to a sickly yellow. A small price to pay in order for vampires to stroll the land uncontested in the day. Not that he ever needed crude means to allow him to walk in the sun, he was a daywalker even before he made his glorious empire. Only fledglings, shades of his image depended, needed those factories in order to walk in the day.

The vortex roared by the vocals of the choppy waves that clashed to each other, The roaring noise of the sea that spiraling down the immense whirlpool justified its name as the abyss. The cruel waters below seem to cry out for another victim to be thrown in order to satisfy its ravenous appetite for the screams of the unfortunate as they become depressed and crushed beneath its storm.

The vampire pulled out a sadistic grin.

He would not disappoint it.

Behind him, two guards dragged forth the victim, the example to which he will punish, the sentence was already set, all that was needed was for he, lord and executioner to make his final statement to the 'traitor' one last time.

"I have taken you as part of my legion, under my guidance, you were my finest warrior and at one point, the very sword of my vengeance against all those who would dare try to overthrow what I have governed. Yet it seems in time you forgot yourself, your place and who it was that took you in, you dare call those things, that monstrosity that lies torn on your back 'ascension'? Ascension over me?!" The master could not hold back on his hate, his madding envy that this vampire before him had grown 'wings' bat-like but still, a mark of evolution that was all too bold before him. The master did not have any wings upon him, he was older then all yet here was one who surpassed him in that area?! It was enough for his blood to burn and his amber eyes to look at him murderously, appropriate he felt in a sense for it was something he was about to do once he finished his speech, once he told the traitor to kindly shut it when he tried to feebly protest against the claim that he was a traitor.

The master continued, what he said next utterly destroyed the victim's soul, a burden of an unwanting revelation that would plague his mind before the fatal descent.

"Know that your rank has gone, know that you're forever ousted from my house, all favor lost and your clan who wore you banner with such pride, and down to the last servant are indeed…no more"

"I…I…will not forget this!"

The master gestured to the roaring whirlpool below.

"I know you won't"

Picking the traitor by the neck he hurled, with great ease the bulk of his fallen warrior, the tattered wings were just barely able to cling onto his torn shoulder blades as for a moment the traitor's scream was of greater sound of the waters below before he was gone, at least for this moment in time. The master knew this, giving away a little of his thoughts to word, quietly uttering.

"Do not worry Markus; I know you will return, though I will be long gone by then"

He knew the outcome before it had even begun, it was what he was cursed with, chained to the vision of the future, chained to the fact that his empire would bring a collapse to the world long before he could form it. Yet he did it anyway for he found out during his years that one could not stop what would happen for quite simply it had already been written and thus man, wolf and vampire were doomed to play out their role. All pawns, contributing nothing more then the build-up to the grand finale that lay ahead. He had seen the rise and fall of his generals by his hands, he was their executor all along, he was simply waiting for the moment and now to finally counter Markus's move when he would become a being to be truly feared in the eons after his empire when its fearsome legacy would become nothing more then dust and life would heal itself and move on would Markus return and proclaim himself as the first would he have his pawn ready to match him, move by move till a decider would be made.

The pawn already had a name for she was already fated to be created, in the name of Isard Triton, one last general. Different from Markus for she would be created, an ancient human soul reformed to that of a vampire with a corpse ready to be turned in the image that was already laid out to be. The final carrier of his legacy, a vampire gifted with the same summoning skills of the dead as he once had.

Yet one thing burned his mind, why allow himself become the founding pawn to all of this, the first move to a series of events that will change everything, he answered it with a smile, a sinister one, even for him, for he had seen the end result of it all.

And he liked what he saw…

------------------------------------7

Present…

If a man before the war, the chaos that destroyed everything were to suddenly appear and had a glimpse of several spots of the world, he would note many things, cities ridden in radioactive waste, torn and rotten by explosions, by attacks that were horrific and unforgiving. He would note that a large portion of the world was untouched or more to the point uninhabited, a decade in the future and still bodies lie across abandoned cities, life thrived in some respect but nothing human.

The oceans poisoned, still choking by the left over spills of oil, radioactive waste and a immense catalyst explosion where for some reason unknown to many Atlantis was destroyed within a blink of an eye, along with the naval powers of the surface world also sunk deep, carrying deep down into the waters their plutonium. Life suffered, some don't even exist anymore. A third of the ocean was now acidic by the conflict long ago that saw the vampires to claim the world. Clean water because of this has unsurprisingly overtaken gold in terms of value.

The Icecaps are no more then a few broken up patches of ice another few decades and they would be gone, artic life is now dead, an empty vacuum of the ecosystem where all life and climate has suffered because of it. Storms round the world have become unpredictable, dangerous, the land becoming more infertile for growth, never has territory and clean water has become so hungered for. Another tactic by the vampires: destroying the precious source to humans, making them quarrel and war against the other. They were softening themselves to the delight of the predator's eye, blindly unaware of the bigger picture till they were too weak to realize it.

Humanity is a distant term also for both in terms of civilization and of morality, the man of the past would wonder to why some people never mention some of the countries that would usually be part of the human economics, the complex web of human communication and global expansion now reduced to a few strands. There is a reason in the future after all to why nobody speaks Greek anymore...

Half of the human population shredded in just a few nights and yet no one knows how but more are no longer caring, surviving is the greater issue, it always had been, since the day the satellites fell from they skies, the internet died, the media closed down and television reduced to static image where no signal meant all you saw was a grey storm marred with black. As with the world, nothing existed. Governments collapsed, the world fell to chaos before being reigned in by creatures of the night, creature man dubbed as vampires, those who care for man was as little as their love for the world that was nearly bled of all life.

Most of all, should the man of the past be plucked from his time and placed here he would learn of one destructive element, one that will crumble any remaining faith to the future for he would learn the league, the Justice League to be simply no more. More disturbing still, should he explore the south of the world, parts of south Africa and South East Asia would he learn that people living there would saw the league as nothing more then traitor's, who planned with the Nocturna Council to take the world believing the world was posed to get rid them. So the league struck first in a bid to impose a rule where only one voice spoke and no other. After all they did take the world in a similar fashion in an alternative realm under a group called the Justice Lords.

And if the man there had time to read it all, had he agreed then like the many hundreds of thousands he would believe the lie. Only if you believed the lie to be true, in time it would become the truth.

And many have come to accept the lie as the truth. There were reasons to of course.

For their life was different to that of those in the rest of the world, no few remaining corrupt human governments now reduced to drug filled state that lingered on, forsaking more of its morality in order to find more resources that they were already short on such as oil. Not that it was like the council who ruled humanity by placing them in 'feeding houses' and where the majority of the land under their rule was thrown back by even half a century in terms of social living. The people accepted the truth simply because they accepted the reality they were presented with, a suitable technological society giving them a few benefits they would have been denied long elsewhere. Though nobody questioned to how this was all achieved in such short time, how they got the resources to meet the demand. You can bring anyone in line if you can simply appease their minds.

Anyone at all.

It was what Isard knew best about humanity.

Vampires still ruled but their appeared to be a manner of respect to a degree. In reality beneath the regime's pleasant appearance it was somewhat different, there was no crime, no trial because whoever was suspected was dealt with without knowing, the people who lost years of the electronic data and media they were accustomed to and felt was trusted was returned to them but to the man of the past he would recognize the information, many of it to be lies, tales of the crimes committed by the league and a conspiracy funded by the council and corrupt human officials. Yet the data claims that under the leadership of Isard, the Red Wolf, saved humanity by defeating the Justice League and destroying their tower (though the destruction of the tower was not of their doing) and bringing the league to justice. The Red Wolf even boasts on recruiting former league members who 'converted' to the cause forming the elite. A place for gifted metahumans and talented humans ready to serve the Red Wolf faithfully.

All this a pleasant lie, for again we all accept the reality we're presented with.

Though humanity under the Red Wolf are given the illusion of freedom, they would rather accept it then accept the rule of the council, not caring even to the fable old rumor that it was the Red Wolf themselves who took the tower and used the league's transporter devices for their hideous use bringing the world to ruin for everyone needed the wolf, they depended on it for food, the precious clean water and a future, one they would never receive under the law of the council. Vampires were taught to feed only when needed to under the wolf, drink cloned blood but Isard had greater plans. That was what made her feared. The subjects of her law did not care if slave labor was needed to bring in the scarce fossil duels needed to power things, the Xinothium made to power things and would turn an eye to the wolf's slaughter of the world.

Within the Wolf's capital in Sydney, Isard looked at her collection, hung on the row from the bottom to the top, formed out in a pyramid. The common kill rested at the bottom, as the layer got higher, so did the number of trophies decrease yet their value greatened. The final two, a cloak of the once superman with the cloak of the once Batman coated in blood, side by side. Above was one empty space, the top of the pyramid, the last of the prey that eluded her, even to this date. Despite the decade since the justice league was destroyed along with most of the governments in the world and the cull of other metahumans and other formidable humans only it seemed that Slade of all people would remain the most elusive one of all. Now she grimly wondered how long it will be before she would become Markus's kill and have her trademark weapons hung above his walls to register as just another inferior? She would not be bested just yet, not when her plans were so close and not when she was to fully exercise her justice against the one who caused the greatest wrong of all. The desk on her screen projected a holographic chart of green squares, lines of geography were detailed and there a flash was made on a certain point of the map indicating they knew where they were. At the wall before her was a flat screen, she ordered the picture to activate which it did and showed a woman, clothed in a grey uniform suited for heavy labor, though her trademark wings are no more, torn apart long ago. The woman was in her early forties now but was in good shape despite the fatigue and scars on her face and still looked at Isard grudgingly as ever.

"You look weary Shayera; I'm not pushing you too hard am I?" Shayera tried as always not to act defiant to her captor, Isard continued "Don't look so weary now, everything is nearly accomplished, your design of this craft has proven to be invaluable. How goes the final project?"

"Where is my son?-UGH!" Shayera collapsed, her body spasmed as an invisible current of electricity immediately took hold of her, punishing her for not answering the question. Lifted up by the guards next up to her, she looked at Isard weakly.

"Do not ignore what I request." With a wolfish smile she asked again knowing the torment and pride Shayera had to swallow if to avoid another example. "How goes the project?"

"It needs time…I'm unsure how long" Shayera's eyes widened in horror at seeing her captor frown angrily, she saw what was coming. "Three days, please I beg of you, I can do it by then!"

"Very well" Nodded Isard, accepting the offer but keeping her eyes cold and merciless as her voice darkened "Three days Thanagarian, remember that"

A figure dressed in alloyed uniform appeared at the side of the room, a calm almost otherworldly look was shown on his lidless eyes, his tall green figure made him a force to be reckoned with but today he was here to comply what was given, Isard was not surprised by his arrival, after all she did request him to come.

"Is everyone at their position for deployment?" Demanded Isard, the green skinned individual spoke.

"Yes, all possible escape routes have been mapped out and sent to the away teams"

"Good, nothing survives. Understood"

"That could take some time and this is still considered the Nocturna Council's territory"

"The council considers everything to be theirs! Finish it, then we depart and in time there will be no one to be able to oppose the revelation because it will have happened before everyone had a chance to find out"

---------------------------7

The valley suffered, it bled in smoke that rose from various spots of the settlement, it was not as bad on the ground as it may have appeared in the sky but still there were casualties and fatalities. It could be said Isard's work was done well for no one was trusting the one behind the violence. He tried as hard as he could to contain the infection that savaged his mind into something primal but Beast Boy despite what he could change was still connected to animal instinct at heart, understandable given himself and his gift was one of the same yet many were not seeing that as so easily understandable. Kept under detention he was watched over by many guards with sword and gun at the ready. It was morning outside but inside Beast Boy had the faintest idea on time or perhaps even day it was, lying in the bed with arms on top of him so they could be seen by the guards, his activity was scrutinized every minute of every hour. So used to the silence that he did not take note of the heavy lock of the oak prison door opening till footsteps march in. Beast Boy didn't even need to get up, he can tell by the smell alone it was Robin. He welcomed him grimly.

"I keep asking myself since the night before do I deserve the guilt in my head? The ruin brought because I could not contain something that lay within. And you know what, I wish they hurried up and hung me or whatever it is they do over here." He put his hand over his closed eyes, wiping the lids of any tears. His yes were pretty sore, even in his original form, Raven must have hit him hard when he was a Lycan, real hard. Robin, or the Dragon as they called him here knew the difficulty presented, he did not want to go through another trial like back in Rome, the thought that perhaps he should hunt alone was unwelcoming for the vampires weren't playing fair anymore, they never did but to use his friends, to break into the inner circle whoever it be by false allies like Liz, converted associates like Starfire for the part or means of amusement such as Raven who lost ten years being nothing more then to be a mid night snack to Rafael. And now Beast Boy, who for one night became nothing more then a rabid beast of Isard. Isard and Rafael, they both enjoyed picking apart the Titans, Robin knew this, it burned him within, the endless vision recurring in him of the two laughing at their misfortune, Isard tearing out his beloved mentor life apart, Rafael grinning over his time with Starfire…Robin immediately forbade himself from thinking any further, it was not healthy, it gained nothing and utterly disrespectful on Bruce and Starfire's behalf. He reminded himself that Starfire had suffered greater hardships, that she should be cared for as she was now and not during her pain yet something gnawed at the corner of his reasoning, tearing down the walls that structured his rationality. The nagging feel that they were nothing more then toys, did they truly accomplish anything? Looking at Beast Boy again and the Dragon wondered if he should save Beast Boy and let them all go, including Starfire and take his fight alone. He had seen death in various forms but he did not want to witness the downfall of his friends, not while he was able to do things on his own.

"Beast Boy" The Dragon ordered his friend to get up like he was a failing cadet that needed his head kicked round to good shape "I am tired of us bearing the burden of things beyond our control, things forced upon us, were not sources of despair only to be laughed at. Were Titans and now were going to get ourselves in shape! I'm seeing Lee again, mark my words we will pull you out of this and when we do I want you with the others somewhere safe got it?"

"W-What?"

"I mean it! Starfire, Rome, Raven, You, Lee, Bruce…" His words drifted to sadness, they slowed when it came to the name of his mentor, he didn't want to say it because of the dejection experienced when uttering the name of his once mentor. The two left on such poor terms, now he knew he would never get the day to walk up to him and apologize for all the things said that made him leave as a sidekick, ever since his mask was given to him by Isard who grinned at the torment the Dragon cried out at seeing the blood on the mask, knowing his mentor had suffered an uncalled for death rattled him. Beast Boy could protest all he wanted even if he was too weak and frail from the previous battle to do anything about it. "You guys have endured things that you shouldn't have, I can't help but feel I am the fatal contribution of it" The Dragon cut short Beast Boy's protests. "I made up my mind, wait here while I sort out a compromise."

"Can I at least say thanks?"

"For what? Failing to foresee what they intended to do to you? Don't say that to me, I haven't earned the right for appreciation."

He made his way out, the guards followed and the doors again locked keeping Beast Boy on a leash again, he had seen many things, they all have but whoever Robin deliberately planted the seeds of doubt in Beast Boy's mind was irrelevant as his mind was on Raven either way wondering if she deserved him just as much as he deserved the chance to walk out of here alive. And should he get out of this, he would give one last shot to yell at Robin to stop beating himself, problem though was the barrier before him of being free. He wouldn't be free of guilt but to be free to live, for that he hoped he could be allowed that.

Only that seemed unlikely.

---------------------------------7

"Absolutely not!" Lee almost staggered back at the refusal, there was a clear coalition mounting against the leniency proposed by the samurai. From one samurai to another Lee felt he could strike a cord with the fellow members of the Tribunal but he was hit back hard and to an extent he could understand them but he was there when the psychotic woman said herself in tainting Beast Boy with her blood, her power and it was a dangerous one for that matter as well. He left the hall a second time in the day, as always Shandrey was not far from his side, not that Lee minded it, he appreciated having her around when under stress, especially of this level.

"Still no luck?"

"After all we did for them! We took them in and this is the thanks they repay us with! They are boasting audacity indeed if they believe they can come to our valley and assume unilateral control."

"I take that as a no then?"

Lee just about kept his posture, the warrior who trained his emotions in favor of concentration alone in battle was finding it hard to contain his feelings in this latest trial. "They are divided between stoning or beheading. Patrols have increased since what Beast Boy has done, their argument is that we may have already been exposed because of him. Relatives of the victims are calling out for his blood. My position here is no different to that of Robin when he served in Rome. Protection is to the public but what happens when the enemy is already within and is your friend? I am torn Shandrey I truly am. I did not regain my sister only to lose my friend by the same fiend who was behind both of them!" He slowed to rest, today was difficult, especially that he spent the night stopping the damage caused by his friend gone briefly mad but because those in the council had exploited it, they had exploited the fact he was tired as hell, exploited the fact the troublemaker was an outsider and exploit the fear to argue the reason for being secluded, to turn a blind eye to the suffering beyond the valley and be left alone. In Battle, he was a master but wordplay for defiance was a mastery he hindered on. Mainly because he was outnumbered and in turn was weighed down by more arguments then he could lift.

"Besides," he added. His mind haunted by darker days surrounding his first encounter with the woman he came to know as Isard. "I owe it to him after what I did"

"Did?"

Lee immediately gave second thoughts but it was too late, he hinted away more then he wanted to, he didn't intend to at all, internal pressure on his mind forcing him to re-judge his actions, the endless past few days of intense fighting, realizing he nearly killed his sister long ago. All built up inside him over the years, the stress burrowing itself on his face in form of the lines on his face. Time and self reflection made him slip on some words and rather then turn away decided to open up a little though his words were shaky, nervous even.

"I made a mistake long ago…ten years ago Beast Boy was temporary missing. Everyone assumed Slade. It was a logical conclusion at the time. I never let the Titans be invaded with my affairs, I was in their debt and not the other way. I felt I could put my past aside and do good while going off now and again."

"It wasn't Slade"

"Turned out he left a long time ago, I have a feeling that he alone knew what was coming. Before I left Japan I fought the Yakuza along with many things, later something happened, they called for someone to deal with me. You are already acquainted with Sagar yes?"

"And Isard was the other."

"Along with my sister who I did not know at the time, together the three tracked me to Jump City, there must have found my connections with the Titans convenient as I was not just connected to them but had the means to change certain 'truths' as it were. They needed Beast Boy's genes to manipulate a unique bio weapon to break in the watchtower only Beast Boy once awake could stop it as he could manipulate his genetic structure even if separated from it! It's amazing he hasn't truly cloned himself. Yet I was the first to find him and not knowing the importance of that connection I thought I could…save him the torture he endured by simply erasing it. Yet that meant he had no knowledge of the mutated virus with his genes encoded that could escape the watch tower's sensors as they could alter to a non lethal bacteria before reforming. I felt guilt that he was hurt because of my affairs raining down on the city. I should have trusted them! There may have been time to stop it all!" Shandrey moved to touch his shoulder, reminding him he was not alone and to keep him from lashing out at anything. She bit back at what she was going to say next given Lee was already frustrated, everyone was but it was clear he was in the danger on being absolutely split and may even become too conflicted to perform his duty, to concentrate in contributing to the support for the settlement. Yet it had to be said.

"Perhaps they should go"

Lee stopped dead in his tracks, he never would imagine Shandrey say those words, at first he assumed it was her trying to make a joke but realized that thought was himself assuming he was hearing things but Shandrey's eyes were nothing more then somber as she spoke directly what she felt.

"I hate the idea just as you but you are facing two battles here," she said.

"It isn't a battle here, it is a necessity that I perform to help my friends gain the trust they lost. I owe it to Robin-San, my sister would not be here if not for him"

"Don't you think that's what Isard wants? We have the survivors from Rome! The same survivors who marked it for death by inviting vampire armies to mass all because of Starfire, now they're here, Lee…it won't be the Titans who will be on the road again soon, if this valley falls and your friends escape again they would be seen as more trouble then their worth!" Lee urgently felt the need to walk, away from her, he wasn't in the mood to listen, his face scowled at hearing this, Shandrey simply wanted to be together with him but he would sacrifice comfort until something was done to help his friends and keep her safe.

"Lee! Think what your doing!"

The words failed to heed him, he marched off, it then occurred to Shandrey that she could be asking too much of her partner, for one simple reason, the Titans weren't the only source of invitation to trouble. There was the matter of Nayia, Lee knew this, Shandrey wished she approached the issue differently but Lee was now off on one of his moods marching off, not slowing to anyone ntil his old friend appeared apparently looking for him as well. Lee slowed to avoid giving away the impression he was suffering from any problems and semi bowed before Robin.

"Robin-San, how goes Beast Boy?"

"Doing well, I need to talk with you…how's your case going with letting him go?"

"You mean getting him exiled?" Giving Robin the grim realistic truth the group could and would ever accept if they weren't so hawkish, circling round the growing calls for Beast Boy's head. "Not practically too well, there is still time but at the moment, they're not being forthcoming in anything else other then capital punishment."

"Its not enough is it? To please everyone, to help everyone."

"The whole world has been shattered by global disaster and war Robin, there are others leading the fight but you and I must know that our shared values of understanding are failing to find its footing in a world forever changed. Isard, Rafael, Markus…they could be the tip of the iceberg of this generation's tyrants. And all we're doing is either running or hiding, just like my home is doing right now"

Robin raised an eyebrow "You think Beast Boy is a scapegoat"

"No more then Starfire was when you were at Rome as I understand, we as warriors are being exploited by politics, I refused to believe here would join the mass call for your friend's head so soon but I realize that not everyone is a warrior. If anything your friend is used as an opportunity, an excuse to why we should hide away from it all. And to be honest I wish for that as well." Robin softly chuckled with a grim ironic tone in his response, it was a poor smile but what Lee said struck Robin's feelings and recent thoughts well.

"So have I."

Robin looked for somewhere to sit, talking about it all, laying it out was itself a weight of difficulty, finding none he simply followed the path and direction Lee was taking even though Lee was following his. Robin explained it all in time, the conflict they were finding themselves in and what ultimately laid ahead after enough have died on both sides. It should had been simple but as long as both had company then the chance of the struggle becoming more complex, more ruthless with their own friends used as obstacles by the enemy then the path for liberation would become a path to self destruction. It was a matter of who should take the road ahead and in this case Lee's head lowered down, pulled down by doubt that was calling him to stop where he was.

"I have done what I needed to do Robin-San, if you are serious about doing this alone then I cannot aid you, the vampires know we are here, always knew…that I never liked knowing but I admit my time here and my struggle for peak strength has made me side with the urge to rest…maybe even settle down and try out being a father." He looked up to the sky just to see the open space and vastness of it all and wished he could be lost in that light blue haven, so far away from the pollution, suffering and madness. The only thing he knew was the feel of his sword, it grew to hurt him in time, like the steel, it was cold and sharp with one purpose only and he felt his mind edging to that fashion.

"I can understand," said Robin. "We're no longer teenagers, I no longer have a mask, I've seen the life Bruce led and wonder if someone his age should continue living like that. I always hoped he found happiness but to be so obsessive in pursuing the thugs that prowled the streets, from his late twenties onwards I have to ask myself should I keep fighting?"

"Robin San, both of us are nearing our thirties, there will be a time when we will rarely enjoy any peace, true there has been no peace but we can always make our own. You have found the one person that has made you spent the last ten years searching for. Are you willing to fight alone and lose her again? Or are you to find somewhere that you can call home?"

"Why does it feel like I'm almost saying I want to turn my back on everyone, on everything. Are we to give up?"

Lee stopped and turned to Robin, he paused in his words, carefully picking the best advice, he was no longer feeling aggravated but for now strangely calm, even if it was for a time.

"Robin, I never gave up on Nayia, it is because of you, you helped me find her and at the same time you have me to thank for helping you find the means to save your Starfire…we have both found what we were looking for, in order to keep fighting, we must give up what we have found. I am not willing to put my sister through danger again and for that I am staying to help rebuild her life. I think you can do the same, attend to your woman Robin, love is such a rare thing now in this day of age."

"You still believe we can get Beast Boy out?"

"Yes, I know a good place, away from war that perhaps me and Shandrey could go along with my sister, if you want you and your friends may want to come with me."

"Tempting" Robin drew his sword, the thoughts of his past made him draw it out, inspecting its sharpness just in case either of the three vampires should appear. "I'm aware our foes won't leave us, trust me I want to leave it all behind but I can't, not just yet. Not as long as the reputation of my name brings trouble. I have to kill them and my name before I can rest. I have to carry on Lee, too much has happened"

"Then I wish you good luck old friend"

It should had parted as that but something occurred, they felt, heard a soft 'boom' in the air, a distant roar of thunder that was growing even more louder till they looked up and for a moment saw what they thought was the sky being stretched back as something was dragging itself in. Robin recognized the design of the technology, 'boom tube' the league had it but the leagues belonged in the past which meant that only one group would have their hands on such a technology.

Then from the thing came a craft, dark metal, no outer exterior design such as wings or a coned nose to create any draft. It clearly relied on some means of levitation, anti gravity or advanced form of electromagnetism. Whatever it was, it was huge.

Then it fired.

The ground erupted as projectiles slammed down to the ground tearing up the earth in vicious strikes, and figures came down, they appeared different, darkly armored yet bore the mark of the wolf…

------------------------------7

From the skin of the metal wall that hovered above part of the valley shots of brilliant red followed striking the surface upon many times, striking again and again, each succession burned the air and the earth destroying anything around and vaporizing what it caught, for a brief moment Lee stood motionless, nothing could had prepared him for this, then he realized where the beams had struck, deep in the centre, his heart went still with his mind, frozen in the horrified notion at the possibility that caused him to cry out in alarm. Cyborg was quick to run down and join the two to see what was going on but Lee was already in a state of deepened alert.

"Shandrey!"

It took Lee's shout to kick Robin out of his terrified awe and he immediately called to Cyborg hurriedly while beginning to run after Lee. "Get Nayia to a safe location immediately, we'll try to do something about this!"

"Like what?"

"Anything!"

Robin ran but then he noted the beams have stopped firing, the silence save the burning fires that were slowly breaking out, slowly rising above the tallest building before being smothered them with thick smoke. Robin could only run and hope that as Lee hoped about Shandrey that Raven, Beast Boy and Starfire were ok, they would need to regroup fast and plan a counter against what might as be one of those destroyers from those star wars films. Then something flashed above his eyes.

"What now?" he grumbled

From the ship above swift hollow sounds banged in the air lightly as what looked like lighting descended down deep in the settlement, shot after shot weirdly no debris exploded from their impacts. The samurai and the Dragon ran closer their stomachs grew ill at what they saw, fire was claiming the settlement like a cancer, smoke was now bellowing into the air but it could not hide them from what they saw, machines, tall, not as tall as the fires that were rising high into the sky but were simply bulldozing anything they saw, they strode heavily on their two legs letting loose similar laser fire power like from the ship and was destroying everything in sight. Hurrying into the complex of the settlement everyone was crying in fear and confusion, the smoke was spreading over their sights, even obscuring the craft that rained down their deaths, men and women ran desperately, some running on top of each other, unintentionally crushing those who fell to the ground onto the already blood soaked cobbled pats. Nothing could be heard but the roaring fury of the fires afar and near and the shrieking pleas.

"Robin-San!"

Lee pointed to the latest atrocity, a force, dressed in dark militaristic characteristics came marching ahead, they appeared almost 'samurai' or designed to demonize that trademark appearance, red eyes were their only opening, dressed in a strange metal plating while hooded they rained down on the running mob of people and unsheathed their blades, dropping them on anyone, splashing out blood and severed limbs, they were running quicker then the civilians as well, cutting them down without a stroke of remorse, the two warriors felt their blood boil, it was simply ruthless persecution, nothing was left to live. They were machines made to kill, their attention turned to Robin and Lee, raised their weapons at what appeared to be a small cannon adjusted on the top and in their line formation fired, lee immediately went in front of his friend with arms out forced his telekinetic ability to deflect any projectile they intended to fire, what he did not expect was a wave of what could be described as a force of pressurized air, intense gravity catapulting itself at Lee. Lee immediately fell on his knees but his arms flayed out shielding himself and Robin from the conjoined blast, the power forced was almost overwhelming, four of the machines kept their weapons locked on the two as they marched towards them still exerting the force from their guns. Robin saw everything that wasn't shielded by Lee simply torn apart, it wasn't a case of being blown away but being shredded apart on the spot, his mind try to grasp at the kind of weaponry in use. Then Lee screamed, everything went into his voice, defiance motivated him to stand, denying the opposite force to overwhelm the two and fired back with a stronger force of his telekinesis. The machines were knocked back, only by a stumble but all noted their guns became overloaded, burned out. Lee breathed heavily, already he was sweating heavily at the mental display of power needed.

"Name of Target, Lee, threat registered level two…name of secondary target registered, Robin aka the dragon. Threat registered level one"

Under better circumstances Robin would had called the machines analyses into question but it was clear that their focus was on the samurai. Unable to use their lethal cannons, based on the same principal of Lee's telekinetic force they reverted to their long Katanas and marched slowly.

"Robin," said Lee, he spoke quickly, he knew what was going to come next "Find Shandrey, I'll hold them here, go!"

As ever Robin hesitated to comply, the Titans were meant to be a symbol of togetherness; he understood that importance long ago when his friends saved him from Slade many a time. Now it was his turn to save his friends and he promised despite the madness weighed against them he would come back to save Lee as he ran on. Lee looked on as his friend went, then the attack came, all four ran before he could blink they cut the distance to half, Lee took a step back as the four came with their swords raised.

**To be continued………..**

* * *

So how about that? First time I ever had another author write me a chapter. I think it was great, what about the rest of you? If you have any questions go ahead and ask em'. Although Koriand'r Star would be a better source of info. Okay Laters! 


	28. The Elite pt2

Okay here it is, part two of our guest author Koriand'r Star's installment. You if you like these two chapters this much maybe you could check out Koriand'r Star's actual stories. They're totally awesome and would be well worth your time. But that's entirely up to you. ALSO. I've been asked a few times what Robin looks like and it just hit me, I never described him. Just picture the way he looked in Trouble in Tokyo, except his coat is black and no sunglasses. He usually keeps his sword concealed inside his coat. There hope that's clears that up.

Now my thanks to those who reviewed last chapter (you treat a guest author very well); **Teen Freak, Koriand'r Star**(just checking to make sure I didn't mess it up. lol.)**, Maiden Samurai, Valda, DuskEcho, Xtremley Please, Realfanficts.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight

The Elite pt.2

"Robin," said Lee, he spoke quickly, he knew what was going to come next "Find Shandrey, I'll hold them here, go!"

As ever Robin hesitated to comply, the Titans were meant to be a symbol of togetherness; he understood that importance long ago when his friends saved him from Slade many a time. Now it was his turn to save his friends and he promised despite the madness weighed against them he would come back to save Lee as he ran on. Lee looked on as his friend went, then the attack came, all four ran before he could blink they cut the distance to half, Lee took a step back as the four came with their swords raised, his pushed his hand out and rather then push, he pulled, exerting his mental capability around the two in front, he toppled their upper bodies forward, making them stumble and knock slightly to the two, their attack stalled somewhat as Lee ran in, slashing across with both hands at the on his left, the machine blocked efficiently, angling his blade on the left and the right, parrying each blow, Lee then stepped aside, ducking against a swing and concentrating all the pressure he could manipulate struck it at the only vulnerable spot, its eyes. The machine staggered back but by then its companions jumped in forcing Lee to walk back unsteadily, shaking with no time to gain proper footing, madly slashing out against all three coming at him in one line. Their robotic strength gave the growing upper hand, slowing beating out Lee's strength and hold on his sword, the sweat was making his hands loosen the grip as he wrists beat out in pain at the endless hacking he face, even manipulating his telekinesis to exert greater speed each of the three easily parried the sword but Lee kept his distance and his sword together trying to force out anymore of his mental energy to driving them back till the one n the centre charged in with a punch, Lee remembered seeing his blade strike upon the machine yet the blow went passed him without harm, lee had his shoulder turned at the time the machine flew the punch and he remembered himself flying through the ash filled air, breaking a barrier of wood and sliding across upon impact a cold surface. He found himself knocked some distance into a wooden housing, its occupants most likely dead, now the machines realized his blade could not hurt them and now ran, death was only a matter of seconds away, Lee refused to be panicked and gathered whatever power he had within him and forced it on the machines, he cried out at them, even when his throat was feeling the strain as the stress of his shout dried up any feeling till it became sore but he kept his power on the machines, trying to overcome the metal armor that seem to be resisting his telekinetically might till they halted, their arms twitched, Lee could not lighten at the promising result and instead concentrated even more until the machines cracked and fuzzed in sound, the red in their eyes died and their solid structure became loose, resembling puppets with their strings removed and collapsed. He simply blacked out till his body could regain the strength needed for him to stand once more…

* * *

Shandrey woke with a splitting headache, she was near one of the blasts when the strikes happened, the shockwave of the beams bombing the surface was enough to send anyone stumbling and falling to their knees, she thought she teleported herself safely to one area till something hit her skull almost blacking her out completely. Shaking off the pain she looked up to see an entire structure about ready to cave in on her if it wasn't for the intervention of a gorilla in green that was unquestionably Beast Boy. He was steadily lifting the structure before throwing it aside, the rubble no longer posed a threat but Shandrey found it hard to bring in the level of destruction besieging the lands. It was as if her sister came to wreck revenge all over again. 

"You ok?"

Realizing Beast Boy actually called to her for a second time, she looked up to him to give him a nod to support the fact she was in good shape before noting wounds on Beast Boy with cuts slashed all across his face and arms, he had been involved in serious if not near mortal wounds but only Beast Boy in the world as it seemed would keep on smiling. He helped raised he up to her feet as Shandrey noted scraps of metal, resembling a human imitation littered across the street.

"You got to be kidding me."

"Eh?"

"There, look!"

Shandrey saw what he whined out, more of the figures came from the smoke, made of the same metal that was on the streets, their cannons were raised, excuse for Shandrey to shift herself from Beast Boy and uttered a spell before they vanished from her sight, Beast Boy gaped at what she archived with ease. Shandrey turned to him and shrugged explaining it simply to him "I simply teleported them"

"Where abouts?"

"Anywhere, just not here. What's going on?"

"No time to explain we have to go and find the others"

They both screamed as something fired at them, it was like gravity took hold of them and almost twisted their limbs around or tried to, instinctively Shandrey's power rejected the attack and saw more of the machines coming from the air of their own control. The heels of their feet fired a small jet of fire, landing near and having their guns raised, eight and more kept coming, few dropped from the sky to the ground with their swords at the ready. They loaded their cannons again; Shandrey was about to make use of her waterbending before the machines were engulfed in dark matter, each one separately fell victim to it at once before they tossed aside at destructive force. A brilliant shine of red exploded from the balls of fire upon impact, the two were quick to see Raven flying across in the air firing shards of her dark magic at several machines that were pursuing her yet the droids were quick to evade and kept firing from their cannons. Then the pursuing machines were in turn engulfed in a flare of green bolts as the familiar Tamaranian flew in to save her friend and literally smashed through a few even with her fists in front, firing herself like a missile to them.

The two teamed against another wave of the machines that were flying straight to them, putting their arms over each other, their hands joined in a cross formation the two fired a experimental attack. A fusion of both their powers that saw off an explosion of both light and darkness as one bursting out into the enemy wave, engulfing the entire rank as the attack went through and down to the ground. At this point worrying about life didn't seem to be a issue as there was little of it.

And yet still more came.

Beast Boy looked around from the corner of the rubble and back to his friend.

"Can you teleport all of them away?"

"All?!"

She gritted her teeth, she had no idea where to even but then anywhere was the better then here, she tried to ignore the sky battle as metal parts rained down and the air grew more stagnate of air and more stronger with heat as it consumed the breathable air around. Whilst Starfire and Raven desperately fought for supremacy in the skies, then Shandrey noticed an entirely different type of machine take to the sky. A large machine of similar color but of entirely different design, its two legs were stocky and short, the chest was a big bulk made just to support its artillery for arms, giant cannons that ripped out a lethal display of force of power. Thankfully the two girls in sky kept their fast evasion but Beast Boy took to the sky in his pterodactyl form, flying high above the thing before swooping down, turning to his gorilla form before he again completely, something caught him off guard, something fast struck him midway on his transformation. All Shandrey could see was something wooden lodged in his neck before he disappeared amongst the rest of the buildings destroyed by the current conflict. She couldn't even call him out, it took her by surprise, to see him hit between his transformation, the accuracy and speed to even do so...

Beast Boy's departure from the battle caught Raven's attention, it was impossible to tell how she reacted because her brief pause gave ample time for the larger machine to fire a direct hit on her, her dark shielding caved swiftly, exposing Raven to a red light and she was moving no more.

Shandrey fell back, ignoring the world as it warred around her, a surreal motion numbed her movement, only there was nothing of this that could be a dream, and she could not tell if Raven was dead or simply unconscious. But it was a damaging feeling nonetheless, a parting of all innocence leaving only the hurt inside. Starfire kept fighting however, maybe out of anger or fear or simply fought to keep her newfound freedom from the evil that she was once incarnated as. Either way Starfire used her greater speed and flew higher in the air, eyes down on enemy and the beams from her eyes were let loose on full, incinerating everything she could. Yet more came flying to greet her and still she kept fighting and throwing everything she could from her hands that were full of her energy that when wielded gave birth to destruction but she was angry, too angry to concentrate to hit accurately against the growing tide that was now concentrating against her, Starfire kept flying upwards higher and higher, the frequency of bots in turn grew less and less but still she persisted. Something then happened she was sure of it because she could have sworn that she saw some green creature appear before Starfire. Its attack must have been quick because Starfire didn't seem to react to it in time, nor to it afterwards as fell to the stranger's grip.

However the willingness to help no matter how hard it would be had too be on hold for something broke from her surreal observation, hearing something, a shot aimed at her. Her barrier up and cancelled the telekinetic projectiles, in turn she focused her ice attack on the machines who came in with their swords and encased all that came to her sight, pressing hard with sheer hate the machines broke beneath the pressure of the ice that encased them and they crumbled. At once she immediately teleported but felt herself flying out of her spell, as if countered during mid translocation. She brushed herself up, still finding herself in the same street as before only a young man in dark armor, ice white in appearance along with his shortly cut hair, his smile was a cruel one.

"Where do you think your going?"

She rose her arms to shield from a wall of ice that was smashed upon her, skidding back she moved away her arms to see this time a woman jump by his side, older by possibly a decade but identical in armor, her face was a cruel blue in color and her hair, short but roughly cut was a deep blue. Her eyes like her male counterpart were of a murderer's.

"So you're Shandrey…" Said the man.

"Isard fears you, enough to bring us in."

Shandrey's jaw dropped when seeing the woman's face, it was instantly recognizable, back when TV and newspapers were still around, it was aged like all things but her face was well known for her involvement with the so called legion of doom.

"Killer Frost?"

The woman smiled at Shandrey's startled response, the two held their game as one of them at least was able to stop Shandrey from leaving.

"Ah those were the names, I like to label myself under a new name…Icemare, not bad do you think?"

"So Isard recruits killers on her team? So much for the honorable wolf," quipped Shandrey. The male associate responded to this with a cold hostile approach, his words bordered on threatening.

"We are the new order girl, the elite. Why keep those with talent in prison or on death row when you can make use of them. The justice league was the only group for gifted beings."

"And they were pretty much discriminating when it came to looking for new recruits. I always felt I could do a lot more then them losers," Added Icemare.

"Till Isard made the elite, for those after the league fell. Sanctuary from the vampires who hate us and jobs that let us do what we want…all for the new world of course. Apparently you can tamper with Isard's power. We won't allow that"

"And what makes you sure of that?" asked Shandrey.

"Because I'm Jack Rhivers and I like Icemare use the power you struggle with only we're good and we heard of you."

"And believe us; we would be happy to kill you, even if it wasn't part of our job."

"But it is" Said Rhivers stepping forward with his fist covered with an aura of blue mist "And so you die!"

Icemare on that signal fired shots of ice from the palm of her hand, icicles hailed towards Shandrey who without thinking teleported but only to be knocked out of her spell, stumbling out of the magic and into reality where Rhivers's was beside her who again intercepted her magic and fired bolts of ice into her, Shandrey formed a wall of ice on her forearm, shielding her from the attack before realizing she was in the path of Icemare's attack and raised another barrier just in time, then a fist ploughed through Shandrey's shield, shattering the fragments in her face, making small cuts and thumps about her countenance, she looked to see Rhivers coming in coldly again with his fist ironed by ice and struck her jaw, Shandrey felt blood pour and winced uncontrollably before Icemare zoomed before her face with a boot leading away, Shandrey was quick to react with water whip taking a firm hold of Icemare's ankle and throwing her out of sight. Her mind was in a blur but reacted quickly pushing both hands out she let out her own form of attack, white mist smothered the two and were blown away when that mist suddenly turned to a brief explosion of a strong tidal wave. Back on her feet Shandrey created above her hands that were in the air, in seconds it grew to half her size, a thick sphere of ice yet she kept it in the air before hurling it before her and breaking up to dozens of fragments firing ahead but something unexpected happened. The two flew around, creating ice beneath their feet as a means of a platform in order to levitate, they flew around, the ice Shandrey fired came to them bit around them and ultimately behind them where it tailed them under their control, they came in and circled her bringing the ice with them before it circled round her. Shandrey looked round panicked trying to take command of the ice whirling around her, closing in but it was again under the control of her newfound enemies till again she created the whirling sphere of water around her, she was doing this quick even if the attack was screaming around her ears, a thousand parts of ice swarming around readying to tear her apart. The water was formed and the counter was performed, a strong gale force burst out on the bits of ice that were hurling to her death and came back on their masters but again the two simply misted through the attack. Shandrey did not realize this till they appeared before and dealt a joint crushing blow, both of their ice packed fists striking her hard in the stomach, Shandrey fell it was over. Looking up she could only wonder how long Starfire could fight out for, she looked strangely at Icemare.

"And I was so sure you couldn't do that," said Shandrey with slight mock.

"These suits are more then a fashion statement dear, they enhance us."

It made sense now, part if the technology was based on Slade's, no doubt the elite's mechanical monstrosities were but to strengthen the abilities of the user? All these advances must mean she was planning something big but she now all she saw were two hands, owned by Icemare. While Icemare geared up for a finishing move, Rhivers answered a call to his earpiece.

"Time to die!" Shandrey produced a watery shield which Icemare promptly took command of in its ice form.

"Stop!" Both Shandrey and Icemare looked strangely at Rhivers. "We have new orders." Icemare glared back as though he'd informed her Christmas had been forever cancelled.

One last time Shandrey teleported herself, again she felt herself knocked back into reality far too soon. This time she found herself smashing through the window of a house almost engulfed in fire, she didn't think of it but she tried forming a water whip only the air around was too warm, too hot and too dry. Before she could recreate a strategy a blitz of ice shot at her, covering everywhere, no where to run, so instead she ran further back and rolled across the floor, missing some of the attack but felt a piece of the ice that was fired cut across her shoulders and back. She winced and broke out of the roll, looking up to see that the attack by Icemare and her associate. The burning lumber falling from above was not the only clue that the building was seconds away from falling inward. Shandrey crawled toward the back and without warning felt to sets of hands grab her arms and pull her out. Icemare and Rhivers threw her to the ground just as the house collapsed behind them. Shandrey felt it very strange that her enemies would pull her out of a burning building. She gazed up at them with a bleeding lip.

"Someone wants a word with you," said Rhivers. As if waiting for her cue Icemare released a tiny ice shard past Shandrey's neck, the force of which tweaked a certain nerve cluster intended to knock her out cold. Rhivers rubbed the bridge of his nose irritably. "What're you doing?" Icemare retorted back;

"Making up for lost fun."

* * *

Cyborg followed what Robin wanted him to do, running through up on the oath and off it, he ran to the house, the small safe house where Nayia was resting though Cyborg slowed his steps at seeing a grisly sight of two guards mutilated on the spot, they appear down before having time to draw their swords. He approached as swift as possible whilst being quiet and cautious as he can, though weighing several tons in titanium, stealth would be a problem. His right hand morphed into a cannon as he approached the cabin door before swing round to face what it was that caused it and there he saw the lady in the red. He guessed it was her because Nayia looked more like her captor, the woman who held her, now he saw her at last. Isard stood to his full height; she looked at him with some curiosity. 

"So you're Cyborg, I expected you to be taller, Liz always did regard you with such high praise in her reports." Cyborg's battle ready glare hardened.

"Step away from Nayia."

"Her name is Kaede, isn't that right my dear?"

It was disheartening to see Nayia as she was now, her height and frame was almost identical to her captor, the face was almost a carbon copy, the same cold eyes, the hard skin and dark hair. Both of them showed an emotionless care at Cyborg, and when he charged his cannon Nayia surprised him by stepping in front of Isard, becoming her shield in effect.

"As you can tell" Isard pointed out "She is my child, she has known me longer than her own brother and nothing will ever change that fact."

"Nayia-"

"Don't listen to him!"

The girl did nothing as instructed, Cyborg's frustration over the stand burned as much as his sonic cannon, its muzzle was shown glowing with the white hot energy rippling with light blue crackles of energy. He tried to aim to get a head shot but Nayia was proving to be perfect as a human shield. He pondered what to do next, keep them at bay perhaps till his sensors warned him of sounds coming towards him, metal-like yet surprisingly quiet. Under human hearing they would not be detected but Cyborg was beyond human, a machine with a whole new level of limitations. He knew just by years of experience in combat that what was coming was not friendly, he kept track on the sound while keeping his eyes on Isard. She slid her right palm beneath Nayia's neck, with her left placed on the cheek, she almost stroked lovingly at the face, teasing Nayia with false innocence. Cyborg knew Isard was stalling him, keeping his back to the attack that she assumed he would not detect till it was too late. Cyborg could see the conflict in Nayia's eyes. Almost as if she was trying to decide who she should side with. Yet he recognized what Isard was trying to do to her so called child.

"Unlike Rafael, my siring is entirely different, I can summon life into a corpse, move aside or I will snap her tiny neck. Death does not concern me but it will linger on your conscience. I can assure you."

Her hands were starting to snake round Nayia's neck, so many choices for Isard to do, Cyborg ran out of ideas to break the deadlock, the sound he kept track on still kept itself relatively quiet but the footsteps were hurrying now and rather then lower his cannon completely swung round instead. Even before on visual, the distance and travel of the sound allowed him to calculate its position and intercepted with a blast of his cannon. He struck the figure at full blast, exploding the metal and vaporizing anything else. It fell and he turned to Isard only to see her gone along with Nayia.

"Shit!"

More sounds came, they caught him off guard, traveling all at the same pace and frequency, to Cyborg's sensors it felt he was tracking one singular figure. He now realized they all paused as the one they selected ran forth to challenge, test him. Ti see his range of attack, it was clear now as many types of speeds broke out and Cyborg could just about make out figures moving in the woods, tall, mingling through the shadows and then he recorded high pressure build up. A foreign type of attack launched upon him. He did not wait and ran through the cabin, following him the door he went through and with many things exploded, shrapnel of metal and splinter burst as everything shattered to smaller more dangerous fragments. Yet Cyborg was immune, covering his left side of his face, everything else was metal, the blasts followed him but he was long gone before the house caved in on itself, turning back Cyborg's lidless red eye began scanning for the attackers. His sonic canon found his first victim as he displayed his superior range by striking his target with full force before it could even act on him. Sparks of fire came from the metallic figure, crackling out its burnt circuitry and whatever it was powered it. Cyborg immediately turned to the second figure that came running and fired successively to engulf the figure in flames, each shot was hard and concentrated, more forceful then he wanted it to be, precious energy was dripping from his power cell but the strategy was necessary as his robotic side of his mind, a simply small chip that calculated everything from calculating attack, to distance of target and the time difference between the separation of him and the enemy. Military hardware guiding him to what's best and he knew that by the time he eliminated his third foe he was a estimated three minutes and twelve seconds and counting from Isard from the nearest possible escape route, providing she didn't use teleportation. His mechanical half would give that cynical assumption while his human element was the polar opposite, telling him by experience that the vampire foe would take the chance to stand and fight so they could gloat.

He immediately continued in the pursuit, cutting down the division measured by time by his speed. His Titanium bulk may give him a slow image but the pistons and mechanical support inside worked hard without even nearing the stress that humans would feel and Cyborg could not feel, at times that was a element that made him feel alienated from society but the world no longer had a society and he was far too focused, too engaged in the coming fight ahead. His eagerness did not let him down as he bashed through the thick woodlands, Isard was taking in short a hostage, luggage, that would slow her while the metal giant was carrying only weapons that remained within him till he was called, he wasn't hampered, he was pressing ahead and at last saw the tall dark haired woman who had surprisingly slowed to a halt. Then again Cyborg had come to realize he was hardly the most stealthiest Titan with all the crunching bursts of sound of wood fractured beneath his rush. He could see other figures lingering in the dark, red clothed agents, the wolf in short just disappearing into the background with Nayia with them. Rather then engage into open discussion he fired straight at Isard, trying to make her move to the side while he would charge on.

What he did not expect or was surprised to see was her running to the shot and then just vanished, light vapors of mist seem to circle round the sonic blast and reshaped into the familiar villain once more and still running up to him in remarkable speed, launching a straight kick in the air, Cyborg could only shield his face with both bulk ends of his titanium arms crossed over to beat off the attack. He felt a heavy force smash in, enough for him to stagger back but fighting experience taught him how to keep his stand in a fight, he had to, he had no regard for knowing how to pin a person on a ground but as he examined his arms in shock to see what his sensors told him, that a deep dent into his works was made that this woman had the power to overpower him to the ground if it came to it. Both his imagination and his electronic data pulled back his thoughts of now for a brief moment to remind him eerily that only Brother Blood was able to display such a level of power. He defeated Blood of course but the thought served him to remind him that he was not solely indestructible, that even his armor can be just as soft as flesh and judging by Isard's display of force, she only desired to kill. He shuddered to think if this was Robin. He stared at the woman who made her own stance, nothing elaborate but direct, his lidless red pupil scanned and analyzed her physique, speed and her technique shown, already several strategies were circling in his head but all depended on her first move. Isard walked round him showing no fear, only the calm eyes of an experience killer who regarded Cyborg as merely nothing.

"Of all the Titans, I always knew you would be the first to kill, you don't know pain, you can imitate the shock and the anger of it granted but to know the feel of your own limits, your limbs screaming out for rest as you fight on in hate and anger, wearing a suit designed for nothing more then simple combat. It makes you untiring and cold. You only bare half the face of humanity my friend…and you know what, It shows!"

His anger surged at the insult, time was on the essence to reclaim Nayia but he lost the first move by firing first, a shot that was predictable and costly, without coming up with a second shot or thinking of cover, Isard simply spun round the shot and turned to face him with dead on with a raised right hand of the gun with its dark hole pointed at him, the trigger was already pressed when he saw, he cried out when he knew as metal that was non part of him lodged somewhere just below his eye lid, the skin tore down, drawn in to the wound as the wounded flesh was dragged inwards by the shot and felt blood pouring from his cheek, it might as well be a tear when he collapsed hugging the only thing that was truly precious to him.

"Now you know pain," Added Isard slowly marching to him with each timed stroll.

"Your just soft flesh Cyborg, just like everything else in this world. Thing is though you just linger on, you can't die because your machine. A machine with dead skin drawn upon it. You don't have life because you're a machine, there's nothing human about you, at the very least you might be reused as something practical, oh like say a dishwasher. Spare parts for use, at best you were just a Negro for hire by a white man's league of superheroes, the promoter of positive discrimination in the ranks of superhero groups across the world, a token of racial integration and nothing more. And that my friend, is you in a nutshell."

She smiled and raised her gun to the back of Cyborg's skull, picking out the skin and deciding the best fatal shot would be there with her eyes screamed open wide at seeing a small flash of light from the heel of Cyborg's heel, a powerful but small beam stung her in the chest, dropping the gun and tumbling across the ground totally off guard. She got up as quickly as her enemy did; both looked at each other with hardened looks ironed by their resentment of the other.

"Pathetic trick" She hissed.

"Ain't the only one!" Ignoring the wound he ran to her with his fist raised, he would hold back on firing his cannon just yet given her earlier display of evasion but his mind had already came with a strategy against it, now it was up to him to execute a favorable opening move that would begin the series of events leading to it. Isard with a foot back was ready to step away from each coming blow, opting to parry till a successful counter would come. Cyborg threw his fist, shifting his right arm down to plummet on Isard's face from above Isard let it strike her left hand, with her open palm, a wall to his strike, rather then make a grab on the fist itself, she brushed it aside of her hand, not letting it go but knocking it the other way before her hand then quickly grabbed the wrist instead and tugged it down sending Cyborg stumbling to the left before his feet was swept off the ground by a powerful swipe of her foot and Cyborg tumbled. Using his free hand it morphed to a cannon and fired at close range, expecting this Isard whisked into mist, moving to a different area but Cyborg's calculations in his head predicted where she would materialize next, he turned his body that was in the midst of a throw into a landing of his feet and followed the electronic data in his head where to target next. He spun round without thinking, not even noticing Isard half way through her shape-shift from mist to flesh, all he did was fire with the sonic making a bang on what it struck, the female vampire literally fell back, as the cannon punched through the half solid cloud, the mist followed Isard as she fell, completing her but it couldn't hide the injury caused, a large burn on her shoulder claimed her. Cyborg fired again but Isard suddenly burst in speed, jumping instantly off where she just landed, the blast missing her, he knew where she was going next but she was now moving faster then he could turn.

He spun round briefing seeing her again, fired yet missed, he turned again, trying to keep up with the speed, his mind had computed the predicted path. It was flawless yet his ability to move around fast enough was flawed in that Isard, if given the chance, would say was somewhat all too human. He kept spinning round, firing at one image after another, always leaving his naked eye before his shot could try to kill her. Appearing closer before going wide, then he dropped forward as sensors detected a powerful blow into his back, he stumbled. It felt like a heavy drop kick that nearly smashed into his exposed back. His programming dotted down the speed and strength of the impact, again Cyborg felt his body automatically adjust its strength, now with gut instinct guiding him, he actually allowed himself to be moved on by the strike on the back, turning himself around on his leaned body, spinning on his forward boot, he saw a blurred figure moving at him. Yet his electronic eye already had the details of the speed and effects of this attack and Cyborg allowed his robotic reflexes, the short action of his arms and legs making quick turns and blocks as Isard smashed him. The speed of the attack came straight on and automatically he let his heavy arm block the blow on the left, his right arm arched over the wild swing right hand strike and pushed it down before reversing his arm into a back hand, whipping a strike across Isard's face. She toppled back in the air by that act of incredible strength, braking out of speed, her head lashed back in the air, a victim of whiplash by her own doing. Only rather then falling back in the air did her body instead tilt over into a somersault and with it both her legs flipped up high, both of her feet shooting up to stamp on Cyborg's chest. He felt his body suffer a terrible flatting and could hear his own circuitry crackling at the crash. Cyborg gaped at the damage done and saw Isard on her feet again briefly holding her head with both hands at the pain her own neck and head must had endure during the sudden break from speed but she ran in again and disappeared. She turned to mist but the mist suddenly thinned itself out, each part broken off another after another going their own way until he couldn't detect where she was. The scanners were of no use, they picked up vapor everywhere, he spun round.

He should have seen it coming.

"Oh shit."

He should have realized it, he trusted too much on the logic from his digital mind, summarizing that all her mist evasions could only be performed on ground but had he realized by his own initiative that Isard was in fact not spreading herself out but circling around him, confusing him till she was formed complete above him. It took a few seconds to figure it out but by then he was looking up at what was in shape a strike that came down fist first, knuckles baring ready to engrave Cyborg's face with it, Cyborg barely stepped aside, when Isard stuck the ground instead, the ground beneath the force shook heavily, he could feel the tremor, a small rumble but saw the same fist again rise from the ground to upper cut him, he moved back, still no time to shoot direct and launched out a kick instead, planning to move Isard back with his roundhouse style maneuver while disarming one of his arms to a cannon for a shoot but he found himself spinning around, hitting nothing more then cloud and smoke as he spun out of control. He fell to all fours, the worse position to be in this kind of fight.

He screamed to himself to get up before he was struck into the air by a heavy kick, it ripped into his metal face as he cried out, tumbling over the dried earth. He could feel metal hanging from his face, he didn't want to see through a mirror but ha a horrible image, a terrible one of seeing himself, his robotic half reduced to nothing but a small hole, a crater exposing nothing but wiring and sheets of metal, his mask stripped of the ignorant lie of being close to human and close to the dreaded truth he felt at times he was, a freak. Most disturbing of all, he couldn't see any data via his artificial pupil. He was seeing everything with a near blur, struggling to see without co-ordination and electrical signatures of resulted scans in his eyes, that was when he realized it was gone, his entire metal half of his face shredded apart. He felt nothing, which was the worse part of it all he could only 'imitate' the shock as it were. He stood, he was alarmed and unsure, then he saw it, her, the incoming relentlessness coming in at her high speed. He sweated he could only guess at her incoming move, he could still fire his weapons but his red eye, his scanner was gone and he could not guess what to do next except just push out his arms when he saw her about to strike. Isard came in again, not taking the sonic canon by chance she grabbed his open hands and pushed her arms against his in a battle of strength. Cyborg immediately shifted all his strength to his arms trying to push her away from him but every step he tried to make forward went back instead.

"COME ON!"

He shouted out loud to himself by the top of his voice that was the first of his body to tire, calling out the mechanics in his body to add more soul, crying out to give him more strength as he pushed hard against a now confident Isard. Internal scans reveal the force of his push going at over hundred, hundred-ten, hundred-twenty, hundred-thirty, hundred-forty yet Isard's push was greater, too great. According to Lee he said he saw Isard use fire, already she had him on the ropes and the 'fire' Lee spoke off had not come. Nor did he want to see it as he was struggling as he was.

Hundred-seventy

That was it, the limit.

The pistons and various other machinery in his arms were starting to waver, soon Isard would simply crush his arms altogether, her grip was too tight on his hands for him to make the cannon he was running out of options, he thought on desperately ignoring the wounds, the grim reality, the 'warnings' that his digital mind gave him, his human thoughts told him to try harder and he was till he thought of something, a last ditch attempt in staying alive.

"It's over Cyborg."

"I am not Cyborg!!" He said with a snap, Isard still kept the push but with a raise eyebrow before she felt and heard a rumbling sound coming from within Cyborg's arms. "I am…" He insisted. "The goddam rocket man!"

Fire seeped between Cyborg elbow joints, Isard looked on in surprise before the arms moved upwards, propelling themselves in the air, she felt the gravity she was enforcing slip, they were slipping away from him, his arms firing out like missiles, both going up but dragging her arms further across. He launched his arms out against him, utterly surprised she had no time to see the hail of rockets flare out from Cyborg's shoulders into her before she cried out in pain and fell a considerable distance to the ground with a thud and looked up before seeing a two metal arms flying down, propelled by their own form of propulsion and crashed into her face, everything went blurred as she rolled across in pain till her face healed and the black eyed markings that swelled her face left. It didn't stop her from getting up though staggering in a daze only to see Cyborg with his arms reconnected but now two freshly powered canons, rockets built on top of his shoulders and what looked like a big gun mounted on his back up high.

"Foolya."

She had no time to move save cover her arms at the incoming flash of sonic energy, understandably she cried out in pain and fury…

----------------------7

A white flare, mixed with a brilliance of blue rained in on Isard, the vampire was overwhelmed by the sheer fire power from Cyborg's weaponry, finding Nayia wasn't in the picture now, only payback as the blast extended to cover the area around Isard, clouds of explosive flames sphere out from the explosion, an overwhelming boom followed. It hurt Cyborg's ears given the closeness and the trees around crumbled beneath the shock wave and the blast, Cyborg too fell on his knees, a tree narrowly missed him, the branches and their leaves touching a short distance to him. The earth rumbled on and on and finally it came to an end, he dragged himself up slowly from the ground, weary but when seeing nothing but a flat land littered with destroyed trees and littered with burnt timber and leaves he smiled, he was beginning to laugh at his success. It was over he felt but Isard begged to differ as she forced her way out of the fallen debris that littered out of her. She came to Cyborg's remaining eye in a sudden rise, knocking anything from her in one stroke, her eyes were a deep blood red, Cyborg could swear that flickers of flame were gathering around her.

"You." Volatile she was she stood fully upright, her bloody face healing while the arm she cradled, twisted in a way it shouldn't be was put to correct swiftly, she ignored the pain, it was blanked out by her hate, her desire for revenge.

"You dare pull that trick on me? You think you could beat me by going all out?! Very well, if that's how you prefer it…"

Now he was seeing fire emitting around her, almost in a aura style of manner, Cyborg stepped back, wondering if Isard shared bed with Trigon as Slade did but he was about to find out the difference of the power.

"I was at that this stage just so I could demonstrate to your samurai friend on who I was, I would never forget his screams as he cowered before my attack, but you I will credit you this much in lasting this long! You should be grateful; you're the second after Wonderwoman to force me to resort to this!"

Fire stormed around her, the air around seem to blur in burning, the heat making the air weave in a dance, bubbling the imagery disjointing it. Cyborg took no chance, barely able to rest he tried his same display again and fired but the attack was simply consumed, absorbed, no band or explosion, the heat around seem to take it all in, Cyborg could only watch as Isard screamed out, exorcising a power that became all the more hideous, her call was of pain and anger as one, her cry stretched its sound to the limit, the pitch growing louder the shriek still intensely strong, the fires around her danced and leapt higher in strength then finally the cry came to a halt, the fire faded away but Isard stood, the muscles were more noticeable, the face was hardened and the eyes far more narrowed to a state where her it appeared that her only able given emotion was that of hate. The eyes utterly engulfed by a deep sea of a hard burning red, her hair and uniform were unaffected but what was evident was the aura around her of small line of fire streaked down her arms and end of her feet, stepping forward, the fire seem to stretch behind her leaving a trail of self made destruction.

"I am the end to your existence you pathetic creature…I am destruction! I am death unbound, I am the wolf and your time has come!"

It said, it didn't seem to be like Isard, her voice was merged with the other but it was like Isard had sided with something from within that drove her on in a new level of anger and power that changed her persona altogether. The second voice that echoed behind Isard's sounded old and heavy but by no means a frail. It looked as if two elements fused within her. Cyborg fired again yet the shot was simply absorbed once more, he cursed whoever it was that denied Shandrey from coming to assist along with Raven, the two alone should be able to 'dispel' whatever this form was.

"Be gone!" Isard screamed, the burning air around her seem to swell and expand around her, Cyborg turned and began to retreat to call for backup then there was a bang, a roar of fire, everything almost incinerated upon touch. Cyborg screamed and covered his living wounded face, trying to shield himself from the burst of heat that seem to be ignited everywhere but the metal burned his flesh and once more swore at pain but kept lingering on. With a dry eye he dared to pry away his only guard to see everything on fire, wood, the earth around him, smoke was bellowing and he found himself stumbling through fires both small and large. Then he saw her, the fire starter herself but she suddenly vanished and separated by great distance, appeared right by his side, he tried to turn but a blow was inflicted on his right arm, sliced off completely, his chest too felt a part drag off as he staggered back before a punch was blown though his chest. His eye widened in horror nothing but the fires of his hell welcomed him to his demise, he felt his body fly to the air then the woman again appear before him, no longer showing any emotion save absolute disgust at the victim, its lack of strength made it an insult to her and therefore seem right it should die. Grabbing his remaining arm she spun him round in the air with ease, whizzing him into the burning air, breaking through a tree and a branch that collided through his body before he finally rolled downhill near to a waterfall. He crawled; his left leg was gone, limping anywhere but here. Gut instinct warned him of a dread and he turned slowly and saw the woman again staring at him with unforgiving eyes.

"Soft flesh, that's all you are"

Her hands joined together and in front she summoned a fire placed in her hands, there its form manipulated, Cyborg fired madly but again direct shots were simply absorbed, Isard ignored him and continued making the image, she then eyed him and threw a blaze of fire, flowing to her, it's body slithered forward in remarkable speed, the head however formed, its face morphed to an animal, a barbaric face, depiction of a wolf baring its fangs, Cyborg sweated in panic and not just by the sheer heat it was producing, a few seconds and it was all over. He forced one last try at the earth beneath Isard as she stood on top of the slope, amazingly the earth crumbled and her aim was angled to a different direction, the teeth of the wolf struck at a different location altogether just beneath Cyborg yet the blast was immense and he remembered falling into open space into deep water and blacking out to nothingness.

* * *

"The campaign is going accordingly as you ordered it to be, Lady Isard." 

Several members of the wolf knelt down before her as Isard walked slowly from the destroyed forest, her slow walk, it was over to her and in her hands was her latest trophy, the arm she tore off from her victim, Cyborg's sonic canon held out by her two hands as she observed the extensive damage that detailed it, burns and smashed in various parts but stood out well enough to add to her trophy collection, Before her the settlement was still caught between the machines rampaging the settlement and the forest fires that were spreading around the land.

"What news?"

"We have reported in fatalities of the main targets. Raven and Beast Boy listed were among them, the Dragon remains unaccounted for."

"I see." Her mood was hardly enjoyable, the transformation was an unpleasant and difficult one, for that matter it was tiring.

"How long for this area to be cleaned?"

One of the elite stepped forth, unlike the rest he held a more traditional means of combat, archery, yet he was good with his aim and still in fine physical health, He had his time disagreeing with her but he has grown to accept her wisdom and earn his place as second in command of the elite. Yet he still said things Isard wished she would rather not hear.

"End of the day I'm afraid."

"Too long!" She snapped "The craft costs fuel, I have greater needs for the ship then mere target practice and we're using more xinothium then making it!"

"Still the droids have operated well because of it."

"True…leave fifteen here and a few operatives from the elite with two of the juggernoughts, understood Mr. Reed?"

"Yes."

"…I know how you feel, I grow tired of war as much as you do but remember this, in order for a unified world, we must bring down the many voices and channel them into one strong voice that will speak for all. Those who disagree are a threat and must be silenced, you know as I do this will create a much stronger future. Now we have other matters, the main being is the elite is to be soon assigned on a new major task, to locate and bring a new source of energy that will help secure the future of the wolf and of humanity itself…has Starfire been taken?"

"Indeed she has."

"Then we may have our ambitions in our grasp after all."

Isard signaled the beam up and saw the light surround her, leaving one scene to the next with Cyborg's canon in her hand, everything was going well for now and was wondering whereabouts she should place the cannon under her souvenir collection of her latest victim so far. They disappeared just as a disoriented Lee staggered onto the scene. His dizzying senses forced him to loose his balance and he fell to his knees.

"Nayia," he muttered with as though a rock were stuffed down his throat.

"Lee…" The samurai twisted his head around to see Robin limping up to him. He met him before he could emulate his previous action of collapsing to the ground. Robin used his friend as a momentary support then staggered upright.

"They've taken her again Robin-San." He didn't look up at him. Robin was far too spent from his own battle at the moment. "Nayia, Starfire, and who knows who else…." Robin took a hint from his throbbing legs and sat down on the billowing grass. Truthfully he had no need for Lee to tell him of Starfire's capture, for that was preying most heavily on his mind.

* * *

Wow, you talk about action right? I have no problem bowing to Koriand'r Star in the field of 'Action'. Every time I read this I can't help but think of my action sequences as tinny compared to these. lol. Oh well, everyone has their strengths and weakness. Hope you all enjoyed these special two chapters, Let's give a big hand to Koriand'r Star! Awesome job. Laters! 


	29. Aftermath

Sorry for the wait, a snow storm knocked out my power and with went the internet. Damn storm! Here it is for your enjoyment.

And thank you always for reviews; **Maiden Samurai, Valda, Koriand'r Star, Toonman24, Guardian of Azarath, Extremely Sad, Empty-Spaces, Akaaan, Realfanficts, Theo, Chepo, Amsrule**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Aftermath

Isard signaled the beam up and saw the light surround her, leaving one scene to the next with Cyborg's cannon in her hand, everything was going well for now and was wondering whereabouts she should place the cannon under her souvenir collection of her latest victim so far. They disappeared just as a disoriented Lee staggered onto the scene. His dizzying senses forced him to loose his balance and he fell to his knees.

"Nayia," he muttered with as though a rock were stuffed down his throat.

"Lee…" The samurai twisted his head around to see Robin limping up to him. He met him before he could emulate his previous action of collapsing to the ground. Robin used his friend as a momentary support then staggered upright.

"They've taken her again Robin-San." He didn't look up at him. Robin was far too spent from his own battle at the moment. "Nayia, Starfire, and who knows who else…." Robin took a hint from his throbbing legs and sat down on the billowing grass. Truthfully he had no need for Lee to tell him of Starfire's capture, for that was preying most heavily on his mind.

"I know…" Lee cocked his head sideways to better listen.

"You know…what?" Robin closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

"I know that Starfire was taken." He let his head rest forward. "Because I saw it happen." Lee's brow furrowed. "And I couldn't do a thing about it." His eyes blinked while they were still shut, the event played before him like a movie. Lee closed his eyes also but not as Robin did. He ignored the several points on his body that were in pain in order to mentally scan the grounds.

"There are survivors." Robin looked straight ahead.

"Ours or theirs?"

"Both." Robin staggered to his feet with a painful grunt. He then lent a helping hand to Lee.

"Then we'll probably need Raven and Shandrey…..if they're still alive." Lee bent down and picked up his sword. It gave off a low whistle as he sheathed it. "Come on." With innocent villagers and dangerous operatives alike roaming the valley, Robin and Lee set out to look for survivors.

* * *

HIGH ORBIT ABOVE EARTH………………..

Several members of Isard's elite all sat a table in a brightly lit conference room. Shayera and Reed sat on either side of the chair at the head of the table. Icemare, Rhivers, three thus far unnamed vampires, what appeared to the naked eye as a lawyer made up the rest of the company. One such vampire tilted his head back for impatience.

"Where is she?"

"On her way," replied Shayera.

"I have been waiting here for so long my clothes are soon to go out of style."

"Don't be dramatic Eli," said Rhivers with smirk. "That happened centuries ago." There were scattered snickers as Eli narrowed his eyes. Shayera wasn't necessarily past of the Elite but was in fact brought on board against her will. The weight of Isard's leverage constantly tugged at her mind and heart. Before a larger confrontation could erupt between the two men Isard entered. Their voices dropped at the sight of her, as they often did She still appeared slightly spent from her bout of overkill while battling Cyborg. She took her seat at the head of the table and comfortably folded her hands.

"Report." She demanded with an offhand tone. The exhausted vampiress rubbed the space between her eyes. "Someone speak, before I do something terrible."

"The watchtower has been completed to full specifications," said Reed. Isard looked at him rather blankly. His hesitation to continue and the rather large bead of sweat moving down the side of his head gave hint that there was more he was unwilling or afraid to speak up.

"But…" She prompted him nonetheless. He chose his words carefully.

"As you well know construction of the station was contracted through extraterrestrial means, and thus power distribution throughout the tower was built assuming it could be generated in the same manner."

"What's your point Mr. Reed?" asked an increasingly impatient Isard. The recent deep red that had shone in her eyes flared momentarily. He gulped quite noticeably.

"Well-uh-umm-our own forms of generation have proven-er-insufficient..." His voice trailed off when Isard silenced him with a raised hand. She trained her eyes to Rhivers.

"Basically my Lady your tower's built we just can't power it up, completely." She arched a brow. "The xinothium is only able to provide power to select areas, this room being among the few."

"Hence your new assignment," replied Isard. Silence befell the room once again as Isard slipped into thought. "This tower must have full power, and soon. We may consider our struggle against the Dragon and his friends in Valley at rest." They glanced at each other. "For the moment." She noticed the vampire sitting beside the one called Eli shifting about uneasily. "Something troubling you Ian?" He stared back at her with a particularly hard look.

"If we no longer have a purpose in Kitsune Valley why are operatives and drones still occupying it?" Isard began rubbing her eyes again. "Forgive me I just truly do not understand."

"And that's the beauty of it Ian, you don't have to understand to obey. I have my own reason."

"Then perhaps you could enlighten m-"

"SILENCE IAN!" The table shook from Isard's sudden outburst. He held his tongue. It was no surprise to them; Isard was routinely moody after her battle induced transformation. After calming herself she made it clear that he should never question her again with a simple narrowed eyed stare. "The Valley is currently immaterial; in its current condition it's doubtful it will survive for much longer."

"How can you be sure?" asked Icemare as she hung her arm over the backside of her chair.

"They're divided, wounded, and most of all tired. Only a couple hundred left who can use a weapon, the rest are farmers or refugees. In time if I believe it is essential to our final goal we will seize control, but for now we'll shift our attention elsewhere."

"Perhaps Markus, _My Lady_." Ian's voice dripped with dangerous sarcasm.

"Watch yourself Donovan!" scolded Rhivers. Isard silenced him.

"No no, Ian obviously has qualms with some of my more recent decisions." Eli leered between Ian and Rhivers with an amused snicker. Isard stood up and looked out the window at the billions of distant stars. "It is true now that because Markus is awake ahead of the late Council's schedule we are likely to at some point face his forces."

"Forces that are growing," piped up Reed. "That witch of his will make things all the more difficult." Isard's face, for the first time during the meeting, broke out into a wide grin.

"Then it is fortunate that we have recently acquired a witch of our own. Although I must press upon you, she is a waterbender." Ian looked away with irritation. "If she is to join you as the Elite be sure you do her courtesy of remembering the specifics of her art." They all bowed their heads in turn. "You're all dismissed." They stood and began filing out. "Ian….a word." Still snickering as he went Ian whispered to his colleague.

"Nice one friend-"

"-Fuck off." He and Isard were soon alone in the conference room. Isard coolly sat herself back down. She drummed her fingers on the table; Ian still hadn't turned away from the door.

"Turn around Ian so I can look at you." He swung around on his heel. "You can be sure with relative certainty that whatever is on your mind won't pass beyond us." Ian knew well that conniving smirk. "But I think we can avoid all of that laborious and time consuming banter in favor of a little behavior modification." Ian could reluctantly excuse himself and ask that his 'irksome' remarks be dismissed as nothing more than lack of rest. It was well known throughout any section of the Red Wolf that Isard had a simple method of dealing with defiance; kill it or re-educate it. No one who'd given their loyalty to the Red Wolf were soon to forget Kaede. Isard was well aware said thoughts were quickly running through his mind. She beckoned him forward with a wicked smile and a slender index finger. Nervously he approached and sat down before her. "As I said before we left the valley Ian, I tire of war just as much as all of you. It is difficult, however, to facilitate the transition from one system of government to another when my most trusted associates are questioning my leadership as often as you do." Ian avoided as best he could looking her in the eyes.

"My Lady…"

"Say no more; see the physicians on your way back to the surface. They'll help relieve some of your stress."

"I-I appreciate the offer."

"It is not an offer." Ian's tiny battle of wills was lost before it even began. "Now go, I have old friends and a new recruit to speak with." He took his leave without a word, knowing full well that by the time he returned to the earth's surface Isard's 'physicians' will have eased more than his stress.

* * *

Shandrey's eyes opened without difficulty, a soft gasp escaped her as they did. The first thing she noticed was that her hands and feet were not bound in any way. In fact she was resting comfortably in a chair. Shandrey stood up but regretted it as soon as she did. Perhaps it was the wound Icemare exploited to incapacitate her or maybe it was just trauma but Shandrey fell back into her chair overcome by nausea.

"Where am I?" she mouthed quietly. Her bouncing gaze flitted across a window then zipped back to it with surprise. Shandrey ignored her sick feeling and walked up to the window showing the infinite reaches of the stars. So absorbed she was in examining the cosmos that Isard's incoming presence went completely unnoticed. Isard watched Shandrey with adoring amusement, as if she were a loving parent watching her child gaze wondrously at something entirely new to them.

"Magnificent isn't it?" Shandrey spun around in place. Instantly her hands were at the ready. Isard let a few derisive giggled escape her. "There's no moon in her Shandrey." The waterbender darted her eyes about. "And I have ensured that every time we pass by it in our orbit around Earth your room will be conveniently facing away from it."

"You don't know anything about me?!"

"Shandrey we could spend our entire evening discussing why that's completely wrong, but I would like to be productive instead." Shandrey could see that without the presence of the moon her waterbending was drastically reduced, and almost none of her spell casting would do any good in this situation. If Isard could keep the moon itself from supplying Shandrey with her strength then it was more than likely the vampire had taken just about everything else into account.

"It has been very long time since we've met Shandrey, and as the saying goes I've been waiting a long time for this."  
"Have you?" asked Shandrey with defiance.

"I'm just glad that after all this time you and I can just sit down and share a quiet conversation." As said Isard found the nearest chair and sat down. The Chinese girl before her remained standing.

"Concerning what subject?" Isard smiled.

"Your future." Shandrey nodded and sat down as well.

"Okay, well first after leave I'm going to find a way to break out of this quasi hotel room, then I'll kill the single guard outside, find whoever else you've taken prisoner, and then we'll all escape and live happily until you disrupt our lives again." Isard did smile or frown. "But if there's time while we're escaping….I'm sure we'd be more than happy to kill you too." Isard listened intently while propping her chin beneath her hand. She finally nodded with downward glance.

"You really think that's what's going to happen?"

"Doesn't it always?" replied Shandrey with a smirk. Isard moved closer, though Shandrey did her best to hold her ground.

"But how will you escape….if you will no longer wish to leave?" And Shandrey shot up out of her chair. So quickly it toppled backward behind her. Isard's eyes followed her as she went.

"What're you talking about?!"

"It's a basic fact and truth Shandrey that the next time you set foot on the surface you will be a changed person." Shandrey moved as far back as she could until she came in contact with the wall. At which time she began move sideways in a futile attempt to get away. "In fact you may even forget sections of past life entirely; all you'll care about is making me happy."

"No!"

"You won't have a choice; I see talent and extraordinary potential in you Shandrey." Before she could create more distance Isard held onto Shandrey's shoulders. "Right now you're a 'protector' and a 'healer' and you still can be!" She added quickly so as not to lose her. "But with my guidance and direction you could develop into so much more." And Shandrey felt for the second time in over ten years the frightening feeling of being won over by those vampiric charms. Isard ended the last few words with a cool whisper to deepen the effect. Shandrey's mind was in a haze, her conscious thoughts were already saying yes. They tugged and pulled on her tongue almost forcing her to say the word. She let her eyes close, trying to clear the fog from her head. It didn't help at all when she felt Isard's hand gently stroking her hair. Little did Shandrey know that her eyes had closed not because she thought it might help her concentrate but because subconsciously she was being eased into a relaxed state. Everything in Shandrey was a conflicting battle of wills. Her mind was almost completely taken in by Isard while her heart was beating faster and faster trying to shake her back into reality. Shandrey was vaguely aware of herself being guided back down to a sitting position. "Don't be afraid little one." Isard's words were spoken in almost a sing song voice. Shandrey made up her mind and began trying to wake up from the sleepy haze. Isard slowly extended a hand to hold her face. "Don't be afraid little one, I am right here." But even she was startled when Shandrey's eyes snapped open. She knocked away Isard's hand and let her own strike the vampire's face. She had to regain her bearings, so clumsily she jump out of her chair. Isard turned her irritated gaze back to Shandrey; the tiny cut across her cheek sealed itself within seconds.

"Is-Is that how you twisted Nayia's mind?"

"Nope," replied Isard. She did her best to control her temper; Shandrey was obviously new to this game.

"Well whatever you did its not going to work on me!"

"Really? You seemed awfully close to me, felt good didn't it?"

"That's not the point! Now I know what it feels like I can put my guard up again anytime I need to." Isard considered this. Perhaps she was right. Maybe Shandrey could fight it off more proficiently. It was after all a mistake to underestimate those you whished to make into a subservient. They stared at each other for a long moment. Finally Isard held out a hand to beckon her forward.

"Come with me." Isard turned and walked out of the only way out of Shandrey's room. She followed her out but kept a fair distance between them. It then occurred to Shandrey that with Isard in the lead she could easily make her way down the other end of the corridor. But as soon as she turned to separate from Isard she found Icemare blocking her way, a wicked smile plastered on her face. "Please stay with the group Shandrey." She heard Isard call from ahead. Faster than she'd expected Isard let a hand clamp down on her shoulder. "Come on; let's go see an old friend." Shandrey walked away from Icemare, all the while Icemare kept her sadistic and murderous grin.

* * *

Shandrey was shoved forward into a room much like her own and her eyes fell upon Nayia sitting at a table.

"Nayia!" Shandrey scrambled over to her side. "Nayia, a-are you alright?! What…What are you doing?" She noticed Nayia was staring straight ahead and drawing something. It appeared to be the entrance to a nameless cave. "Nayia?"

"She's drawing me a pretty little picture." It was then that something else caught Shandrey's attention. A strange sound, it sounded like static from a TV but it was coming from a stereo not far from Nayia.

"Dust…" Her attention zipped back to Nayia with the quiet whisper of one word. "Its…dusty."

"What? What are you talking about?" Isard stopped the recording and Nayia dropped her charcoal pencil. She almost collapsed but caught herself before hitting the table.

"Errmm….how long this time?" Isard smugly checked her watch.

"Almost five hours."

"I'm going to kill you," mumbled Nayia.

"Doubtful." Nayia hobbled over to a sink and began splashing cold water on her face. "Well! I have other matters to attend to, so I'll let you to talk until I return."

"Which will be when?" asked Shandrey curtly.

"When I decided to!" Retorted Isard. "You had better get used to doing things my way Shandrey; it will make your transition far easier. And look at it this way…" She glanced a mocking smile over at Nayia. "It's better than having your tongue cut out." She turned and left just as Shandrey frowned with disgust. Once they were alone Shandrey flew over to Nayia's side.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I'm just….extremely wiped. I'm always tired afterwards."

"You mean after what you were just doing?"

"Yes." Curious, Shandrey wanted to ask further what it was exactly that Nayia was doing, however she felt now wasn't the time. Nayia glanced at her than looked at her more fully. She saw Shandrey just staring at her wondrously and smiled. "See anyone you know?"

"It's just been so long."

"I know."

"And look at you," exclaimed Shandrey with a chuckle. "I used to be taller than you; did you change your hair color? I seem to remember it being a little lighter."

"No it was always black." Nayia paused. "So, how's that brother of mine been doing?" Shandrey felt taken aback by the calmness in the question. "You been taking care of him?"

"I guess you could say we've been taking care of each other. He's had his share of hardships over the years."

"What do you mean?" asked Nayia moving closer.

"He periodically goes blind." Nayia put her hands to her mouth. "It could be for any number of reasons but we think it's mostly because of a past encounter with Isard." Nayia looked away despondently. "But you'd be surprised how easily he's coped with it, in fact if it wasn't for the stick you'd never even guess he couldn't see."

"I've missed him." She stood up with Shandrey following behind. Nayia held her arms. "I've missed him so much and I can't believe I let her convince me of…." Her voice trailed away. Shandrey let her hand rest on the girl's shoulder.

"I know how you feel, I've had to suffer manipulation at some time and I got through it." Nayia shook her head.

"I'm not so sure I'm as lucky as you."

* * *

BACK IN THE VALLEY……………….

A piece of charred debris lay utterly motionless, that is until the one lying beneath it began moving it aside. Raven finally stirred back to conscious thought after having been unconscious for a good part of the resulting battle. In the process of removing her metal shield she turned over onto her back with a groan. Upon opening her eyes the stars overhead appeared as blurred points of light.

"Starfire?" A muffled call escaped her. She called out to the last person she knew was near just before blacking out. Raven received no response except a cold gust of wind. Her legs felt numb and unmovable. Clothes torn in many places Raven began crawling back toward the first buildings she could see still standing. She tugged and pulled on the grass trying to haul her heavy feeling body forward. Just then a foot abruptly landed on her back pining her to the ground. She felt herself being turned over and came face to face with a heavily tattooed vampire.

"Where're you off to?" Raven made a futile attempt to get away. He took a firm grip of her head and pulled her up. "You're supposed to be dead." He trailed his eyes up and down her figure. "Oh how the burden of finishing the job falls to me." Raven uttered helpless whimper. "You can scream and cry all you wish, your mine!" Just as Raven found her voice again he yanked her forward and hungrily sank his teeth into her neck. Her breath caught as a familiar feeling surged through her like a jolt of electricity. The frighteningly pleasurable sensation that quickly followed the hunter's bite mercilessly attacked Raven's fortitude. She knew well that she wouldn't turn after he was done but then again that wasn't his goal to begin with. He jerked her forward so that his mouth could get a better grip. She gasped loudly at the jerk, her arms limply moved up his back. Her hands couldn't find anything to grab and thus tear away from her. She began to get to the point where struggling no longer became an option. Her will to fight back was fading. Then it was as if he suddenly jumped off her. She felt his lips leave her skin and the weight of his hold unexpectedly lift off her. Her strength quickly returned to her and Raven shot a hand up to her wounded neck. A distant thud off to the right made her turn her head. Her attacker landed in a roll and hit a large rock as he went. Figuring that he probably didn't intend to throw himself Raven turned in the opposite direction to find her savior. Standing over her in full wolf form was unmistakably a werewolf. She moved some hair out of her face.

"Beast Boy?" Two feet stomped down not far from them. The vampire has stood upright again and was looking malicious. Beast Boy stepped over Raven and stood in front of her protectively. The vampire let his hissing mouth hang open.

"Lycan," he whispered raggedly. Beast Boy roared like a clap of thunder. Sworn enemies even before meeting, they charged toward each other. Ten feet from Beast Boy the vampire sprang forward like a frog and the force of his collision with Beast Boy sent them flying backwards. With a screech Raven rolled out of the way just as the two crashed down on where she used to be. The tattooed vampire ended up on top and began laying an endless sequence of punches upon Beast Boy. "Rabid Dog!" His latest punch didn't make however, Beast Boy caught it out of the air and with a quick twist tore it free from the arm. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" He staggered off Beast Boy cradling his ruined limb. With a single hand Beast Boy reached down and pulled him up by a strong grip on his head. Raven quickly looked away as Beast Boy rammed her attacker's face into the nearby rock. A light drizzle befell the valley, quickly cooling many still burning debris. With a hand still clasped around her neck Raven timidly approached Beast Boy from behind. Her foot crunched a leaf making spin around on the spot. She jerked back somewhat but didn't run or show much fear. She noticed his broadened shoulders beginning to sag, his growls and grunts also became slower and softer. Raven gulped before walked up to him again. Very carefully she reached a hand up to him. He had to bend down somewhat to allow her to touch the side of his head.

"Thank you."

--------

Robin sheathed his sword after disposing of a few Wolf operatives still hanging around. He and Lee knew there would still be a handful, either Isard told them to remain in hiding or she simply left them behind. Either way it still presented a danger to anyone who hadn't fled the valley in pure abject terror. He surveyed the area around him once more then tapped his earpiece.

"Lee."

"_Go ahead_," came his friend's response. His voice seemed to have a morose tinge to it.

"We were right." He used his foot to pull a fallen spy onto his back. "We've still got some sleepers lying around. I still haven't run into Cyborg."

"_We may have to assume he was taken with the others_."

"Who else is unaccounted for?" There was a pause on Lee's end. Robin could tell the samurai warrior had a hard look.

"_I can't find Shandrey_." Robin's eyes closed in dismay. "_I'll continue my search for Cyborg._"

"Lee!" Robin grabbed his attention before the signal could be severed.

"_What?_" It then occurred to Robin that he had absolutely nothing to say. No words to either comfort him or instill any sort of patriotism toward their cause. "_Robin-San?_"

"Nothing." He left Lee rather confused but any feelings over the status quo were welcomed with open arms.

* * *

JOINING STARFIRE………..

"HaaAHHHHHHHH!" Starfire's enraged shouts could be heard from miles around. She furiously pounded her fists against the clear enclosure around her. The clear as glass material was surprisingly resilient against her strength and her starbolts. At times she would shoot a starbolt or two at passing guard or just yell at him in her native tongue. "ARRGGGGG!" Another series of punches in and about her cage.

"SHUT UP!" Starfire silenced and turned to find Isard entering the laboratory. "My my, you are rambunctious today."

"Release me!" Her voice passed through an intercom. Isard rolled her eyes.

"Starfire surely by now you must understand the uselessness of demanding that your captor release you." Starfire pressed her hands to the indestructible glass.

"Why have you brought me here?" Isard pulled up a stool and sat down before her.

"Honestly I need your help." Starfire's face grew perplexed. "Well, let's be clear; your unconsented help." Starfire gave her the cold the shoulder. "Rafael discovered very early on that you are very unique, especially as a vampire. More so actually."

"I assume you will arrive at your point within this coming year," replied Starfire with Terran sarcasm.

"I am lots of things, Starfire; one of them is a geneticist." Starfire looked at her curiously. "I know, why would that interest me. Well you weren't an immortal long enough to realize this but after four or five hundred years the simple fact is you get bored. And since there is supposedly endless potential within the human genome."

"I am not human."

"And you're not quite alien anymore! So what does that make you really? An oddball? A freak?" Starfire's eyes fell. "Like I said, I tend to think you're unique." Isard retrieved a clipboard holding some notes. "As a vampire you could walk under the sun without spontaneously combusting, am I right?" She received no answer. "Oh how silly of me, of course I'm right. You're strength doubled by both your alien origin and the transformation." She set the clipboard down. "By all accounts you would be the next stage of vampire evolution."

"Are you not capable of walking under the sun?"

"Yes but that's something I gained upon drinking Fenrir's blood. Its not an attribute I can duplicate and pass on. You however, present a possible solution that problem."

"Me?"

"I developed a Daywalker serum not long ago, Rafael was the first to take it but he turned out to be rather lucky." Starfire's brow furrowed in interest. "The therapy only worked within thirty-five percent of recipients. I'm hoping that with your DNA as a template I can map and reproduce the necessary proteins that give you that natural immunity."

"And if I refuse to assist you?" asked Starfire with her arms crossed. Isard lowered her gaze then pulled out a small remote. With a click a screen before them came to life. It showed a room with various items displayed here and there.

"Like it? It's my trophy room. Let's swing the camera a little to the left shall we." The view of the camera reveal Cyborg's arm stuck on a marble pedestal. Starfire's mouth fell open and her eyes began to well up. "I spy with my little eye……something blue, white, and disembodied-"

"RRRRAAAAARGGGGG!!" Starfire's fist streaked in Isard's direction and actually burst a small hole through the clear wall. Isard backed up somewhat knocking away the stool as she went. Starfire pulled her hand back in, cut and scratched from the shards. Her tear stained face screamed a desire to rip Isard apart limb from limb. Isard approached the infuriated Tamaranian.

"You break it, you bought it." Without another word Isard turned and left Starfire alone in her clear cage. Starfire stood against the wall she'd recently punched and sunk down to the floor.

"Robin….."

* * *

Shandrey stood by a wall screen trying to hotwire the door and thus make their escape. She glanced back at Nayia.

"I could use a hand here."

"I've already tried; it runs on a completely different circuit." Shandrey sighed and dropped the fork she'd been using as a tool.

"Fine, so what now? We just wait for Isard to come in and kill us?" Nayia shook her head.

"She won't kill us, that'd be taking the easy way out. Can't you teleport?" Shandrey shook her head.

"I'd be too risky; I don't know entirely where we are. In order to make a good jump I have to at least know where we are." Nayia's face fell.

"Then we're stuck."

"Well there has to be some way-"

"There isn't," interrupted Nayia. "She's just going to keep coming and making me see those weird visions, and you…" Nayia rubbed her forehead. "She's convinced you're her new right hand man."

"So?" Nayia looked at her hopelessly.

"Once she's convinced, it won't take long for the same to happen to you." Nayia's words were meant as a warning. Shandrey shifted some hair out f her face.

"Nayia." At that moment the door opened and Rhivers stepped inside. They both stood up, preparing themselves for whatever it was on the way. He locked his eyes on Shandrey.

"Come with me." The two looked at each other, reluctant to be parted. Rhivers stepped further into the room to emphasize his lack of patience. "We shouldn't keep Isard waiting." Nayia whispered some words of reassurance to Shandrey, although truthfully they didn't go all that far. Shandrey joined Rhivers in the long walk and turbo lift to the deck where Isard was waiting. Rhivers led Shandrey into a hospital type setting. Isard stood waiting. She gave Rhivers the signal to leave them alone and he left with a short nod.

"You should feel privileged," said Isard. "Not many achieve the position Nayia once held."

"I'm not going to be one of your pawns!" Spat back Shandrey. Isard stared back at her with lewd smile. "Damn you, damn you for ruining the perfectly happy life of a young and innocent girl. If you wanted to capture someone you should've come after me."

"Well what a funny thing fate is, we were coming after you." Shandrey stood flabbergasted.

"W-What?" Isard ducked her head down with a quite snicker.

"Oh years ago Sagar returned to me looking like absolute crap, scratches all over his face, cuts on his arms…the whole nine yards. When I asked him about it he said a waterbender did it to him." Shandrey raised her head up higher with gulp. "You cannot imagine how my interest peaked at that moment. Element benders had not been seen or heard over for nearly a thousand years, for all intents and purposes they were extinct. So I sent him back to bring you to me."

"T-Then, Nayia being taken…."

"Correct," said Isard walking up to her. "All a giant mistake, you inexplicably disappeared from the city the night Sagar chose to make his move." Shandrey thought back. Lee's city was being besieged, the Shogun sent her on a mission to deliver a message. "Sagar brought me Moristu's sister instead, typical Sagar…always trying to cover his worthless ass with excuses. It wasn't a complete loss though, Nayia proved to be quite the apprentice. With the proper training and _discipline_ Nayia realized who her superior was."

"You mean once you warped and bent her mind enough so that she forgot who she was."

"Eyes of the beholder, I see it one way you choose to see it another. But don't you see Shandrey that fate has brought us together again. Nayia was never meant to be my true disciple. It should've been you standing by side all these years." Shandrey crossed her arms and looked about disheartened. "If it's a trade that your mind is considering then perhaps I could arrange it, Nayia has proven she longer reveres me. So what possible use could she still have?"

"You're not fooling me! You're looking for something and somehow you're using her to see bits and pieces of it."

"Smart as a whip, now I know I'm gonna like you." Shandrey's face grew, if possible, even colder. "But say I wasn't lying and I did intend to exchange you for Nayia. What would you say to that?"

"I'd still maintain the fact that you're about as trustworthy as I am a giraffe."

"Contracts have loopholes."

"And the valley? What about them?" Her eyes followed Isard as she paced back and forth. "Would you leave them be?" The vampire sighed.

"I have little interest in you're quaint utopia. I have what I wanted; they can rebuild their society and live as they wish. It hardly matters to me." Shandrey gawked at her. This was almost too good to be true. Isard, like any mad dictator, never ignored a problem….she made it go away. Shandrey's eyes narrowed.

"I don't believe you." Isard sent her questioning look.

"Why whatever do you mean?"

"Kitsune Valley represents too much for you to just leave them alone, you or Markus. One of you would have to deal with us at some point. Because off all the pockets of human controlled civilization this one spot, probably not even on the map, has been able to survive the longest."

"You flatter yourself."

"Do I? You sent Beast Boy with a mental time bomb ticking away in his head. He was supposed to wipe out everyone, and then I suspect kill himself. But that fell through. So you decided to go all in." Isard kept a watch on her with a straight face. "You brought everything you had at the moment, the bulk of your forces are probably busy holding Markus at bay. You brought down the hardest and swiftest hammer stroke you could muster and I'd be willing to be Robin, Lee, and whoever else is still very much **alive** are rounding up survivors as we speak!"

"Interesting theory."

"YOU LOST! You continue to lose, and it's driving you insane. Because as it turns out you're not God!" If Shandrey had been concentrating hard enough she would have seen the tinge of red building up in Isard's eyes. "You're nothing but a spoiled little brat who's throwing a hissy fit because she can't get what she wants. You're pathetic!" With an emphatic shaking of the head Shandrey turned away from her. No sooner had she turned then she found Isard standing in her path. Shandrey gasped at the speed but it was cut short. Isard took hold of her throat and pushed her further back towards a chair.

"A very interesting theory," she snarled. "But there are holes in your analysis which you may not even be aware of."

"Really?" asked Shandrey defiantly.

"You think because you've managed to survive for so long by the skin of your teeth that you people merit some sort of special recognition? You humans assume far too much. That's what makes your kind so simple to bend; your illusions shatter so quickly and easily that you will is broken before you even realize it."

"And your arrogance is as much a weakness!" Isard ignored her.

"Humans believe that because they have the ability of abstract thought they are above all other creatures on earth. What an insolent fantasy!" Shandrey grew a little defensive. "You humans are different than dogs; if they do what they're told give them a pat on the head. If misbehave just hit them on the nose until they know who's the master."

"So is that what you're going to do with me then? You gonna to swat me on the nose when I'm disobedient?" Isard sent her a crooked smile.

"Now that was just a metaphor, there are a variety of sophisticated methods available to us. We don't live in the dark ages anymore; well most of us don't anyway." She said making an allowance for other she knew. "The Red Wolf has been an integral part of humanity for hundreds of years, ninety percent of you not even knowing we existed. We assassinated JFK, made Idiao Ming disappear, I'm sure Jimmy Hoffa's body is in the closet of one of my lieutenants."

"And this is all supposed to intimidate me?" asked Shandrey, her voice seemed a bit unstable. "Why don't you just kill me and get it over with?"

"Oh Shandrey." Isard folded her hands together. "I have never desired to kill you. In a flash Isard grabbed hold of Shandrey's wrists and pushed her backwards. Within momeents she'd forced Shandrey into the chair and restrained her wrists to the arm rests and her legs to chair the chair's legs. Isard called in a few doctors and upon entering they brought with them an IV and some monitoring equipment.

"W-What are you doing?!"

"Just relax," cooed Isard with mock sympathy. She gently stroked Shandrey's hair. "They're going to help you take the edge off, get your buzz on." Shandrey sent a fearful look her way. Isard handed them the bag they would use for her IV.

"What's that?" asked Shandrey. Her voice was now shaking.

"I don't credit too much to Rafael, in my opinion he was a tremendous fool. But one of the great things he did manage to come up with is this." She flicked the bag filled with clear liquid. "A very potent and very intoxicating hallucinogen." Shandrey worked against her bindings trying to break them apart. Isard's hand fell down upon Shandrey's, signaling her to give it up. "When it finally takes full effect you will see, hear, and feel everything I describe to you." She knelt down behind her and spoke softly in her ear. "Right down to the very last detail." Shandrey's eyes narrowed. She looked to her right and saw one of the doctors beginning the flow to her vein.

"NO! Nooo! Stop!" They paid her no heed. She shut her eyes tight and struggled with all her might. "You can't do this! STOOOOOOOP!"

* * *

THE VALLEY…………………

Robin walked tiresomely down the halls of their living quarters. Miraculously there were still a couple hundred people still hanging around, even after the massive surprise attack by Isard. He passed by Shandrey's room and came to a stop. He slowly backpedaled and pushed open the door. Lee sat with his back to him on Shandrey's bed.

"Lee."

"I'm not blaming myself; you can cease your worries."

"Its okay, I blame myself a lot for what happened to Starfire." Lee bowed his head.

"You shouldn't. As you said, there was nothing you could've done to prevent it. All we can do is concentrate on getting them back safely." Robin nodded agreeably. "What of Raven-San and Beast Boy?"

"She's keeping a watch on him, but not because he might be a danger. She's afraid he attempted a transformation too early after his first."

"I understand that can cause problems."

"That's why she's keeping an eye on him." Lee nodded and rubbed his eyes. "We still can't find any sign of Cyborg, but we're still looking."

"I will join you, in a little while." Robin nodded silently and moved to leave. "My it's awfully dark in here, Robin-San could you brighten the light please." Robin moved to the switch on the wall but stared at it perplexed. He twisted his head around to his friend.

"Lee…it's as bright as it can go." Lee closed his eyes with rue.

* * *

Annnnnnnnd that's a rap for now. They are in a bit of bind right now aren't they? But we'll see what happens, it could be good or things could get worse. Yes they can get worse. Hopefully they won't. Laters! 


	30. The Enemy of my Enemy

Well I'm just getting to be both lazy and stunted by a bad case of writer's block. Either way I guess it's only half my fault. No one probably cares but I just have to say Casino Royale was the best Bond movie I've ever seen. And Daniel Craig was an awesome Bond, really top notch. If movies had five stars I'd give it six. I seriously hadn't come out that impressed since Lord of the Rings. But enough of that good stuff. There are people who took the two whole seconds to review. Thanks guys;

**Guardian of Azarath, Valda, Toonman24, Nightstar Grayson, Tsukikage1213, Amsrule, Titangirl797, Koriand'r Star, Realfanfitcs, DusckEcho.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty

The Enemy of my Enemy

Robin walked tiresomely down the halls of their living quarters. Miraculously there were still a couple hundred people still hanging around, even after the massive surprise attack by Isard. He passed by Shandrey's room and came to a stop. He slowly backpedaled and pushed open the door. Lee sat with his back to him on Shandrey's bed.

"Lee."

"I'm not blaming myself; you can cease your worries."

"Its okay, I blame myself a lot for what happened to Starfire." Lee bowed his head.

"You shouldn't. As you said, there was nothing you could've done to prevent it. All we can do is concentrate on getting them back safely." Robin nodded agreeably. "What of Raven-San and Beast Boy?"

"She's keeping a watch on him, but not because he might be a danger. She's afraid he attempted a transformation too early after his first."

"I understand that can cause problems."

"That's why she's keeping an eye on him." Lee nodded and rubbed his eyes. "We still can't find any sign of Cyborg, but we're still looking."

"I will join you, in a little while." Robin nodded silently and moved to leave. "My it's awfully dark in here, Robin-San could you brighten the light please." Robin moved to the switch on the wall but stared at it perplexed. He twisted his head around to his friend.

"Lee…it's as bright as it can go." Lee closed his eyes with rue.

* * *

ELSEWHERE IN THE WORLD…………………… 

Markus walked at a rather quick pace throughout the central point that he claimed as his capital. After laying waste to Rome he spent a substantial amount of time gathering what was left of Rafael's forces and taking claiming them as his own. It was still small however; as much of the council's military resources now belonged to Isard. He pushed through a set of double doors and found a lone vampire hunched over her prey. She was so absorbed in her lustful feeding that his presence went completely unnoticed.

"Moira." No response. "Moira!" She finally tore herself from her meal and glared up at him.

"What?!" Her mouth was stained with a dark red hue.

"Could you possibly pause for a moment?" Acting as though she were being torn from a rare treat Moira let her prey fall to the floor, but not until after licking the remnants off his neck. Markus pulled a handkerchief from inside his jacket. "Clean yourself up Moira for God's sake." He threw the piece of fabric to her. She caught it and wiped the area around her mouth.

"Don't tell me you've become too important to enjoy the simple perks of our kind."

"I understand it is in our nature, but there's no need to act like a savage every time." She nodded while walking up to him.

"Yes but you will admit, it makes the whole experience far more pleasurable." He smirked out of silent agreement. He jerked his head at the dead man she left behind.

"So who was he?" She shrugged passively.

"Some father of five, well he's not now anyway." He sat upon a large stone chair. She sat in a smaller one of similar design. "Normally you let me finish before speaking, so it begs the question….what's the matter?"

"The reformation of my council has been progressing slower than I hoped."

"You have some candidates in mind I imagine," she said filing her nails.

"Indeed, but none as intelligent or resourceful as Rafael. He was indeed a rare find that one. I'm begining to wonder if the whole thing is worth the mental agony that it thus far has produced." Moira nodded in agreement, though honestly she never cared much about politics or even met Rafeal and thus wouldn't know the first thing about him. "Isard, to hold her prey as equals and associates…"

"How distasteful," added Moira with a disgusted look. A man walked into the room and stood before them. He knelt down on one knee and awaited Markus' go ahead.

"Speak."

"My Lord, no more than thirty-six hours ago Isard attacked the Dragon's base of operations." Markus quirked an eyebrow.

"Has she now……any casualties?"

"Yes, the numbers are not quite conclusive but it appears the attack was swift and decisive."

"As if she were searching for something," finished Markus.

"That was our assumption my Lord, more recent Intel says she has taken three prisoners."

"Who?" The informant appeared nervous. "Well?"

"We um-we have yet to determine that my Lord." Moira rose with a hungry look in her eye. Markus watched her suspiciously as she moved closer to the kneeing man.

"Well, that doesn't make you a very good informant does it?"

"Moira." She halted at Markus' order. She quickly stalked back up to Markus and spoke in his ear.

"What are you doing? He's an incompetent worm."

"Do you have any idea how difficult it is to come across an informant with his level of security clearance?" Moira's eyes housed defiance. "He is my underling, not Moira's." Moira cast a downward look.

"Of Course."

"See that you don't forget that." She sat herself back down allowing Markus to concentrate back on the man before them. "Where have they been taken?"

"They are being held in a station orbiting the earth." Markus leant his head back with a swift snicker.

"That wench of hybrid has spared no expense it seems." He rose and walked up to a mural painted on the wall itself. "You may go." He stood up though on his way out he and Moira met eyes. She held his gaze for a moment then hissed threateningly. He scrambled out of the room nearly tripping over his own feet as he went. She giggled impishly then joined her partner by the wall.

"I can tell when that ancient mind of yours is working, what is it?" He looked up and down the depiction of an epic battle between a vampire and a lycan.

"We have been presented with an opportunity."

"Oh?"

"The difficulty is in the execution of tenuous matters, but what if I made an appeal to the enemy?" Moira regarded him strangely.

"You mean make an alliance with Isard? What possible reason would she have for accepting such a thing?"

"Not Isard my future queen…..our other enemy." At this Moira actually looked at him as though nothing but gibberish escaped his mouth.

"The Dragon?!" She asked in absolute disbelief. She sputtered out a skeptical chuckle. "He has even less prerogative to join you than Isard." Markus looked down at her with a smile. "I must say my lord you are making almost no sense, why would he ally himself with us?"

"Because my dear: we have information, we have intelligence he does not, and most of all we have a way for him to regain his lost companions." Moira frowned in perplexity.

"We do?"

"Yes, but remember what I told you about tenuous matters Moira. You must use more of that sharp mind. I will tell you what you need to know, then you will go to him and present our offer." Moira smiled as another thought, one more personal, came to her.

"And if he rejects it?" Markus twisted his head about and at the same time let his fangs show. After working the stress out he smiled.

"He won't."

* * *

ISARD'S STATION…………………. 

Shandrey's head bobbed up and down as she tried with all her might to maintain her will under the strange serum. An odd thought then occurred to her. Perhaps if she allowed herself to fall asleep Isard wouldn't be able to influence her as much. It was equally as possible that falling asleep was the first phase in which Isard intended to change her. At this point however it hardly mattered which way she eventually decided to go, as her eyes were due to slam shut any second. A sudden whap in the back of the head startled her out of minor slumber.

"Don't go to sleep on me Shandrey." _'So I'm not supposed to sleep'_. "Although it's not entirely your fault, it sometimes has that effect the first few hours." Isard placed two fingers below Shandrey's chin to raise the Chinese girl's drooping eyes to hers. "Don't tell me it's just because you're getting bored." Shandrey parted her mouth. Isard inched closer as she could tell Shandrey was trying to say something. Shandrey forced a tiny smile to her mouth.

"V-Very." Her head fell forward. Isard smirked in slight disappointment.

"Cheeky, I could get used to it." She rose and left Shandrey alone and still tied firmly to her chair.

* * *

Lee, his stick leading the way, moved about his room. His blindness had set back it not long ago. His leg hit a stand holding up a pitcher of water and the whole thing toppled to the floor. 

"Damn it to hell!" His stifled curse didn't pass far. He found his way to an empty spot on the floor and sat down for a short meditation. Robin made it clear that Lee had no obligation to continue searching for survivors with him, due to the fact that Lee couldn't see. However, the samurai wasn't about to let a small setback like being blind stop him. He sat up straight, closed his eyes, and let out a long breath. Peace of mind wasn't his for long unfortunately, a tinny throbbing pain began to surface in the back of his head. He pinched his eyes shut in an effort to block it out.

"_Lee…_" His face morphed from irritated to curious. With his eyes still closed he raised his head. "_Lee_…" There it was again, a voice calling to him. He listened closer and again the voice called to him, louder this time. The next time the disembodied voice called out to him he recognized who it belonged to.

"Shandrey?" he whispered. Another pain shot through his temple and this time struck him so suddenly he nearly collapsed to one side. His eyes were shut so tight it was as if the lids never opened to begin with. When he finally opened them he found his own mind had taken him to an entirely different world. From the darkened and blurred out atmosphere around him Lee deduced he happened upon some sort of universal psychic plane. Shandrey walked in through the blurred darkness. "Shandrey, I assume I am dreaming." She glanced behind her as though afraid of being followed.

"No you aren't dreaming."

"Are you okay?" Shandrey uttered an ironic chuckle.

"Not sure I'd call it that." Lee apparently missed her little joke as his face grew anxious. "I'm sorry; I'm actually in a pretty bad position."

"Isard?" Shandrey nodded.

"She's taken me and Nayia, I'm not sure if she took anyone else but I wouldn't put it past her."

"Starfire is also missing." Shandrey's face grew troubled. Lee noticed a small twitch in her eye. "You have been tortured."

"She's forcing some kind of freaky drug into me intravenously." Lee furrowed his brow. "I've found a way to use it to my advantage for the moment." Lee nodded with a comprehensive smile.

"You must be asleep." She nodded. "By entering a sleep state you increased your mind's psi waves to in turn increase the chances that I would hear you, clever."

"But it's only a matter of time before Isard realizes what I'm doing. I think this may be how she converted Nayia; I can only fight back for so long Lee." He stepped up to her and took her hands.

"Don't give up, we'll find a way." Shandrey smiled hopefully. She then looked him over curiously.

"How are you holding up?" He sighed.

"I lost my sight again." She cupped his face.

"Ohh Lee, I'm so sorry." He shook his head.

"My fate is meaningless compared to others; Beast Boy is going through much pain at the moment." Shandrey sent her gaze downward as she entered thought. She picked her head back up when something occurred to her.

"What about Markus, my sister, is there any news on them?"

"None as of yet, but we do expect that if he should decide to attack now would be the best time for him as we are temporarily weakened at the moment." Shandrey appeared apprehensive and began backing away. "Shandrey?"

"I have to go."

"W-Why?"

"It's best we keep this short so Isard doesn't catch on, don't worry if you need to talk again I'm not likely to be going anywhere." Lee nodded logically.

"I will tell the others of you three and we will do all we can to save you."

"I'm sorry to put so much pressure on you." Lee only smiled.

"Then it is fortunate that we do our best under it." Shandrey smiled back then faded away. Lee opened his eyes and his blindness did not withhold the knowledge that he was back in his room. He took his stick in hand and made his way out to find the others.

* * *

JOINING ROBIN………………. 

Robin roamed through part of the ruined mess that was once the tranquil valley. His search for survivors had as of late boiled down to looking for just one soul in particular. He had long since sheathed his sword as it was certain to him that the remnants of Isard's agents were no longer living. Robin eventually found himself nearing the safe house where Nayia was supposed to be as the enclosure's name implied, "safe". Over the next hill Robin froze at the sight of the aftermath of a battle. Bits of scorched earth were scattered about in all directions. Debris littered the ground so heavily it appeared to be another lawyer in and of itself. Robin's walk slowed to a stop when his eyes fell upon an indented piece of earth, like a large spherical object had pressed upon the ground. The area within the dent was burnt the most throughout the rest. Not far from that was what, rather whom, he'd been looking for. Robin broke into a dead sprint at the sight of Cyborg's horribly beaten form. The former boy wonder fell down beside his friend in a frenzy of panic.

"Cyborg!" The flesh half of Cyborg's face was not burned beyond recognition but it was a sight to behold nonetheless. Robin also noticed that Cyborg's right arm was missing. "No…Cyborg." Just before Robin was able to make yet another blood revenge against his seemingly unreachable nemesis he heard the last thing he expected to hear.

A groan.

"Cyborg?" Robin was instantly back at Cyborg's side and noticed his human eye straining to open.

"R-R-Rob?" Robin let his head fall with a chuckle saturated with relief. The single eye moved about until it found Robin. "H-Hey man….you okay?" Robin sat back with a calmed smile still stuck to him.

"Cyborg, you are one stubborn human being." Cyborg could only smile back with the slightest of quirks. Robin looked about to make sure the area was indeed clear. "I'll be back with Raven, you just hang in there."

* * *

The one who Robin now sought, Raven, walked into a room carrying a bowl filled with warm water and a small towel. She set it down next to a bed where lay Beast Boy in his human form. He periodically winced and groaned from a terrible throbbing pain. She dabbed his forehead a few times with the towel then ran her glowing hands up and down his form. 

"You know you really brought this upon yourself," she said as she tried to relieve his suffering. He trained a forced look at her.

"Yeah, sorry for…ermm!...Doing what I had to save your life, what was I thinking." She backed up somewhat in playful surprise.

"Well, we sure are snippy after a premature transformation." He looked away and closed his eyes in an effort to block it all out. Raven felt a twinge of tenderness and took his hand. "I should've mentioned this before while things were still calm, it's often dangerous for Lycans to transform so soon after their first time."

"So I was like supposed to wait how long?" Raven shrugged. Truthfully it all depended on the individual Lycan. Beast Boy turned his face away wit a disgruntled scoff. "You gotta wonder…oh jeez!...Who sat around all day long thinking up all these STUPID RULES!" He hit his fist against the wall leaving a large crack behind. Once calmed he sighed. "It's like math, what a bunch of crap." Raven suppressed a chuckle by resorting to a smirk. No sooner had this quip left his mouth than a pained gasped followed it. "AH! Damn it!"

"H-How's the pain?" He let out a staggered sigh.

"It's bad."

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." Just then Robin appeared in the doorway.

"Raven, come one I need you." She looked back down at Beast Boy apologetically. He nodded up at her with a pained grin.

"Just go, I'll be fine." Reluctantly, Raven left the side of her charge to join Robin.

* * *

THE WATCHTOWER………….. 

Starfire had long abandoned her aggressive resistance for a quieter cold shoulder demeanor. She slowly paced about her cage in a circular motion, making a complete revolution of her cell about every minuet or so. As she walked a technician approached and removed the clipboard from its hook to jot down some notes. His eyes flitted to her then returned to her walking figure just as quickly.

"S'shame really," he mumbled not taking his eyes off her. She ignored him. "That such a perfect form of a body should be torn asunder for experimentation." He shrugged haphazardly. "But I suppose Lady Isard knows best." Starfire continued to give him no hint that she was paying him any attention. He smirked as he finally hinted the "hard to get" attitude. "If it were my decision I would make sure you were **much** more comfortable." She moved the only visible eye from his perspective in his direction. With a slight green hue forming in her eyes she approached the clear wall.

"Very soon I will escape this place." He quirked an eyebrow. "When I do, it would behoove you to ensure that you are not in my path." He laughed derisively.

"Is that so," he managed to say through his laughter. "Perhaps on the day you somehow manage such a feat I will stand in your way yet." Starfire replied only by crossing her arms and sitting down on the floor cross-legged. He stepped away shaking his head. "The beautiful ones are always the least bright." As he walked away Starfire slowly twisted her head around to watch him. He tapped a device wound around his wrist and the tower transporter whisked him away. Her eyes narrowed as a possible plan began to formulate.

* * *

THE VALLEY…………………… 

By the time Raven was able to get over her shock and astonishment of seeing their friend still alive she ensured he would be in a condition to be moved then helped Robin bring him back. They set him in their make-shift hospital and immediately bandaged the human side of his face. Beast Boy stood in the doorway staring at the battle ruined Cyborg with a straight face. Without taking his eyes away he uncapped a small bottle and popped two pills in his mouth. He turned is head somewhat as Lee's oncoming steps were heard.

"How is he?" Beast Boy couldn't help to watch Cyborg and not feel a vengeful fire light in his belly.

"Pretty much dead."

"But not entirely." Lee's response was not so much a question but more of a reassurance. Being blind had its advantageous, and one of them being an ability to see the nature of someone's mood. "Robin-San and yourself share the same thoughts, but vengeance does not produce power but more an extension of anger and misjudgment." Beast Boy wiped away the space between his eyes.

"It's uhmm…never going to stop is it?" Lee silently tapped his cane against the floor.

"Come, I have much I need to tell you, Robin-San, and Raven." The changeling turned Lycan remained rooted on the spot. "He will be fine, come." Beast Boy finally tore himself from the room's threshold.

----------

"So Isard has all of them?" reviewed Robin. Lee nodded as Robin just summarized the majority of what Shandrey had told him.

"Hold long do you think Shandrey can resist Isard?" asked Raven. Lee titled his head.

"It is difficult to say for sure. Shandrey does indeed possess a strong will but I fear for her, I fear for all of them. For what Isard would want Nayia or Starfire I cannot guess."

"Well I can't really speak for Starfire, but I'm sure I know why Nayia's there," said Raven. "While Shandrey and I were removing her mask she would periodically say random things."

"Like people in a deep sleep usually do," said Beast Boy cynically. He excused himself after receiving the age long annoyed glance from the Azarathian. She continued regardless of his comment.

"Nayia kept describing things in either vivid or vague detail." She returned her gaze to Robin and Lee. "I think Nayia possess the capacity for Remote Viewing."

"Remote viewing?" repeated Robin skeptically.

"That have anything to do with Tivo?" Once more Beast Boy's present irritable attitude cost him another hard look. "Sorry…sorry." Raven clarified.

"Remote viewing is the ability to see, hear, or feel distant objects using nothing but the mind. In some cases it can be used to predict future events. Isard's probably using her to find something. Whatever that something may be."

"You're serious?" asked Robin with his arms crossed. "This remote viewing thing actually exists?"

"Certainly, during the cold war the CIA invested a hefty sum of money in a program codenamed "Project Stargate". They employed a selected number of individuals who displayed exceptional psychic potential."

"Did Shandrey happen to mention where they were and more importantly how to get in?" asked Robin directing his question to Lee.

"She said they have been taken to a station orbiting earth." Robin cocked his head upwards with frustration.

"We're likely to find a way up there quickly."

"Indeed."

"T-Ship would sure come in handy," said Beast Boy leaning his chair back. They all nodded in silent agreement. "Well every fort has a weak point; we just need to find it." Raven let out a short snigger.

"Easier said than done."

----------

Outside along the upper portions of the inhabited rock walls of the valley, a lone and cold guard lit a cigarette. The billowing winds blew out the flame produced by his lighter and with an annoyed curse tried again. Yet as he placed the relit flame up to the ready cigarette an approaching figure caught his eye. Curious he picked up a pair of binoculars and upon getting a close up of their visitor let the still unlit cigarette fall from his mouth.

Once the Titans were summoned they quickly made their way out into the cold air. They peered out at the approaching figure.

"A vampire you said?" asked Robin.

"Yes sir," replied the guard.

"Markus?"

"Don't think so," said Beast Boy looking through the binoculars. "I've never met the guy but I'm pretty sure I'd know a bad dude like that when I see him…and that ain't him."

"Are you certain?" asked Lee. The changeling lowered the binoculars with a nod. "How can you be?"

"Because it's a chick." They regarded him with the utmost perplexity. He handed the binoculars off to Lee whose mouth parted at the sight of Moira coming ever closer to their battle scorned home.

* * *

Hope that was worth the wait. Next update will be a lot sooner than this one took. Promise. Laters! 


	31. Solitude

Hello all! Hope eveyone had an awesome Christmas and hoping for a pretty good new year. Hope you've all been comfortable with this story, becuase I haven't got a clue when it could end. Hell it may never. Cool! And thank you very much to everyone who reviewed one chapter past. You're all aces in my book. **Guardian of Azarath, Tsukikage1213, Toonman24, Valda, Teen Freak, Amsrule.**

* * *

Chapter thirty-one

Solitude

Outside along the upper portions of the inhabited rock walls of the valley, a lone and cold guard lit a cigarette. The billowing winds blew out the flame produced by his lighter and with an annoyed curse he tried again. Yet as he placed the relit flame up to the ready cigarette an approaching figure caught his eye. Curious he picked up a pair of binoculars and upon getting a close up of their visitor let the still unlit cigarette fall from his mouth.

Once the Titans were summoned they quickly made their way out into the cold air. They peered out at the approaching figure.

"A vampire you said?" asked Robin.

"Yes sir," replied the guard.

"Markus?"

"Don't think so," said Beast Boy looking through the binoculars. "I've never met the guy but I'm pretty sure I'd know a bad dude like that when I see him…and that ain't him."

"Are you certain?" asked Lee. The changeling lowered the binoculars with a nod. "How can you be?"

"Because it's a chick." They regarded him with the utmost perplexity. He handed the binoculars off to Robin whose mouth parted at the sight of Moira coming ever closer to their battle scorned home. Irregular hardly described what they were seeing. What possible reason did Moira have to come to them other than to cause destruction?

"It is Moira," said Robin astounded. Lee blinked several times.

"What's she doing here?" Raven decided on a plan long before as she was already gliding past them.

"Maybe we should find out before she actually gets here." Robin looked between Lee and Beast Boy.

"Good." They followed after Robin with Raven playfully rolling her eyes.

Moira walked at a medium pace, careful not to appear too eager to finally enter the valley. Her feet softly rustled through the waist high billowing grass. The mouth to the valley was not a mile away when she found herself encircled by a dozen riflemen rising out of the grass. She placed her hands at her hips and grinned at the sight of them.

"Well, don't you all have me surrounded…"

"Moira." She looked ahead at the sound of her name being called and her smile broadened at the sight of the Titans.

"Oh Leonidas, how wonderful it is to see you again-" She was cut off by Lee's raised hand.

"Keep it to yourself Moira, why are you here?"

"You do me a great injustice Lee, am I not entitled to the customary elongated and drawn out 'hello' of your kind?"

"You are entitled to your life if you turn around and leave now," replied the samurai. Moira kept her smile still.

"I'm sorry, but I can't leave." She began moving around each of them in turn. "Not yet." She seemed to be sizing them up for whatever purpose. "Not until I have presented my Lord's offer to you."

"Pray tell, what is this offer?" asked Raven. Moira's icy blue eyes darted to meet Raven's, sending chills down her spine.

"I won't speak another word until we are in the comfort of your home."

"Then farewell," said Lee with a slight bow of the head. He turned to leave but Robin took his arm.

"Wait, maybe we should hear her out." They spoke in soft whispers.

"Robin-San you do realize the vampire standing before us is among the most deceptive and treacherous I have ever known, right?"

"Yeah I got that, but right now she and Markus have the same problem as us. Let's just hear what she has to say and then think about throwing her out." Lee felt extremely hesitant but upon looking at Raven and Beast Boy saw looks of agreement. With reluctance he turned back to Moira and held out his hand to beckon her forward.

"Wonderful! Let's not waste time then." She scooted forward scooping up Lee's arm as she went. The samurai felt himself tugged forward in her grasp like a prom date being led inside. He sent a pleading look back at Robin who merely shrugged. With Lee and Moira leading the way they returned to the valley.

* * *

THE WATCHTOWER…………………….. 

Isard walked ever so lightly behind Shandrey. The waterbender was having as difficult time as ever maintaining her self. Isard bend down and spoke in her ear.

"Shandrey." The girl's eye's widened. "You see a house before you, it is your house." The room faded from Shandrey's view and was replaced by the home of her younger years. "Why don't you go inside?" Shandrey's mouth trembled.

"I-I don't want to."

"Why?" Isard asked with an oddly sympathetic voice. Though Isard could not see what Shandrey was seeing she could make out the fear growing in her expressions.

"F-Father is…..angry with me…he will punish me."

"You begin to step inside," recited Isard regardless. In Shandrey's hallucinating mind she was no loner sitting but standing and walking up the steps that led up to the singular door. Her breathing deepened, going faster and more frantic. "You're inside now; the house appears to be empty." Shandrey looked around the living room and indeed saw no one. "But then a sound from the kitchen grabs your attention." The sound of plates being moved about rang throughout the house. Shandrey felt herself being pulled toward it. Upon rounding the corner to the kitchen Shandrey's mouth parted as she found her entire family seated at the dinner table. Not knowing that this entire time Isard was still feeding her details about her vision. As she drew nearer to the surreal scene they looked up at her and to her great surprise greeted her warmly.

"Shandrey where've you been? Dinner's just about cold you know," said her mother matter-of-factly. A singular tear ran down her cheek as she gazed at her. Not since the terrible day Moira took up her powers did she hear her mother's voice. From Isard's point of view Shandrey's features appeared to become more and more relaxed.

'Excellent, she's falling much faster than I'd hoped.' Then to Isard's astonishment a series of quiet giggles began to surface from the waterbender. She trained a look at Shandrey and found her eyes were open again. "What are you laughing at?"

"Y-You!" sputtered Shandrey through her fits. "You! Don't you see how f-f-funny this all is! Hee heee hee!" She bounced in her chair from her giggles. Isard took a firm grasp of her chin.

"Speak plainly slave!" It took a moment for Shandrey to stop laughing and to finally look up at Isard again.

"You're trying your absolute hardest to break my mind with these fantasies and I let myself get so close to giving in and then WHAM! I snap myself out of it! I'm going to irritate you to insanity," said Shandrey with a wicked smile.

"But you are so MISTAKEN! I will have you!"

"YOU SEE! You see, its already starting!" Once more the laughter started up again. Isard stared down at her with a mouth ajar. "When you finally give up-hee heee hee-I'm still gonna be sitting in this uncomfortable chair-haheee-laughing my ass off! HA AHAAA HAA HAAAAA!" Isard found herself actually backing away. "Ohhhh, that's what I'm laughing at." One last fleeting sputter popped out of her mouth and she was done. Isard walked swiftly out of the darkened room and stood in the hall. Rhivers slowly approached her.

"My Lady."

"_What?_" she asked curtly.

"If you want this girl so badly just leave her in my charge." Isard paused in her thoughts. "I promise that the next time you see her she will be kneeling at your feet with the utmost reverence." She closed her eyes with a lighthearted smile.

"Tempting, but no. I've always enjoyed a challenge; it is more than likely she will break Nayia's resistance record. She is merely trying to cope with the fact that she will not last for much longer. Then my will, will be hers." A man who bared a striking resemblance to Markus' informant approached Isard and whispered a few words into her ear. Knowing what was to come he quickly took his leave and not a moment too soon. Isard's face grew rigid and a red flare sparked in her eyes. "MARRRKUUUSSSSS!" She whirled around and formed a large dent in the wall. "That spoiled witchking! How dare he prance behind my back and mingle with our common foe!" Rhivers regarded her with a slanted eyebrow.

"Something vexes thee?" She hurriedly met his gaze.

"Markus has sent Moira to form an alliance with the Dragon; if he can succeed he may very well tip the balance of power back into his favor."

"Truly disadvantageous to us." Isard let her tongue roam over her fangs. She drew closer to Rhivers and spoke quietly.

"I may yet have need for you, and Icemare." He tilted his head in immediate acceptance.

* * *

Starfire flinched as the needles pricked and prodded various parts of her body. Her eyes stared unmoving up at the ceiling of her glass enclosure. She got very little rest from the unending tests and forfeitures of blood samples. Amongst the sounds of machinery she could hear the quite chatting of the doctors in the back and foreground. They spoke of how the RNA sequencing was becoming easier to deal with or how further testing may be required. Everything about it was routine: they would come, restrain her, run their tests, and then leave. This she found to be a crippling weakness on their part, it meant they were predictable. She turned her head to one side and saw a heavy rubber belt holding her wrist in place so the doctor could draw blood from it. 'This was it,' she thought. Time was not on her side and she must be quick and accurate. 

"That's enough for tonight, we must let her heal." Stated a doctor on her other side. She eased her eye to look over at the one prodding her wrist and waited for it. He finished his work and in the instant he detached the rubbed binding Starfire's eyes went wide with the relish of opportunity. In a flash she pulled back her arm only to swing it back down to hit him on the head and grab hold of his collar. With a heave she pulled him all the way over her and threw him against the wall. While they were momentarily disoriented by the lone doctor falling into the sensitive equipment Starfire uncoupled the rest of her extremities. She saw them beginning to shut door and with quick jolt rammed against the door. The hit not only forced it back open but also threw them back as well. By this time a series of shrill alarms were ringing throughout the entire complex. The door leading into the laboratory blew off its hinges in flash of green light. With a unwavering angry frown Starfire slowly walked down the hall looking for an way off. As she passed by an adjoining corridor she backpedaled. There with his back to her was the prideful scientist who not long ago swore her escape was impossible. She wished not to make a sound as she approached him thus she glided through the air. The distributed air alerted him to something nonetheless and he turned. He gasped and his books and notes fell to the floor.

"Greetings," said Starfire in an uncharacteristically dark tone.

"N-No! How did you escape?!" She neared him as he backed away.

"That is irrelevant; I am here only to show you that it can be done!" A bright beam exploded from her eyes and hit him square in the chest. He was taken off his feet and sent him soaring backward. Once he hit solid wall he found himself held up off the ground by one of Starfire's hands. The other reared back with a charged starbolt. "I should kill you here and now." He found himself unable to look away from her narrowing bright green eyes. He somehow managed it when Starfire plunged her fist forward like a hammer. But she impacted not the scientist's face but the space beside his head. "But I will not become Isard." She let go of him allowing him to slide down to the floor. Her eyes then spotted the transport device wound his wrist.

Starfire rounded the corner out of the smaller corridor and began her plan of escape. As she swiftly flew down the halls she tapped the device now around her wrist. "STOP!" She turned at the voice behind her and found three vampiric soldiers in pursuit. Starfire believed now was a better time to take her leave rather than make a stand thus she resumed her course with greater speed. She blindly released Starbolts in her wake in an effort to slow her pursuers. One shot was true and struck a single enemy directly between the eyes. His comrades ran carelessly over his burning and crumbling body. Starfire was mad with ideas; she couldn't very well escape with so many chasing her. She found the first door she could find, forced it open, and let herself in. Fortunately all this was done before the remaining vampires were within sight and they ran past her none the wiser. Somewhat relieved Starfire pressed against the door and slowly turned in place. Her eyes slowly widened as she found that she had run into a room occupied by none other than Nayia. She flew up to her side.

"Friend Nayia, are you alright?" Nayia didn't answer nor did she even move. She lay firmly in place on a reclined chair and mumbled inanely. Perplexed at the odd behavior Starfire poked her in the arm but that too proved insufficient to rouse Nayia. It was then that Starfire became aware of a strange noise, like static from a radio or TV. She zeroed in on the sound and found that it was being emitted from a stereo not far from Nayia's side. With a zap from her hand Starfire turned the stereo into a smoking mess and the next thing she heard was Nayia groaning. "Nayia?" She squinted her eyes open and found Starfire standing over her.

"Star…fire?"

"What has happened to you?" She shook her head groggily.

"What time is it?"

"I am unsure," replied the Tamaranian looking about. "What were you doing?" Nayia sat up and sighed tiresomely.

"The sound forces me to concentrate on my mental energies; I can't think or do anything else while I hear it. You have no idea how annoying it is to be in the middle of a sentence and all of a sudden that damn sound comes on and my mind goes blank." She then looked up and down at Starfire with confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"I am in the process of escaping, we must go now." Starfire took Nayia's wrist but as she led the girl across the room Nayia pulled away.

"No, I can't leave."

"Why? Certainly you do not wish to remain a captive?"

"Well…no, but we're not the only ones here. Isard got Shandrey too, she took her someplace else and I haven't seen her since." Starfire showed her the transport device.

"I have found a way out of this place, but it will not be long before they render it useless."

"Then you should go without us," said Nayia. Starfire of course shook her head in repugnance of leaving friends behind. "You said yourself you don't have a lot of time, you can't spend it looking for Shandrey. If you can at least get away you can tell Robin and my brother what you've seen, where we are, all that stuff. If you leave now then Shandrey and I will have a much better chance of being rescued later." Starfire bit her lip.

"Ohhh…"

"Star, I know Shandrey. She would say the same if it were her talking to you now instead of me. But you have to leave now." Starfire replied with a determined nod.

"We shall return for you." With not a second more of hesitation Starfire held the device firmly in her hand and pressed the necessary button. Yet after many moments Starfire stood in Nayia's presence still.

"Try it again," she said. Starfire did so but still nothing happened. "Shoot, they must've already deactivated it."

"That is unfortunate," said Starfire tossing it aside.

"How will you get out now?" asked Nayia. Starfire's eyes wandered over the room until they settled on the window looking out into space.

"I shall improvise." With that Starfire squeezed Nayia's shoulders reassuringly and dashed out of the room. Nayia felt weak at the knees and settled back down onto the reclining chair. She held her forehead and rubbed it rhythmically. Her door swished open so quickly it startled her. Isard and a number of entourage entered looking extremely angry. She walked up to Nayia and beckoned her stand.

"Stand up," said Isard when Nayia disobeyed the body language. Nayia rose until she was eyelevel with the vampire. "Well?" Nayia allowed defiance to shine in her eyes.

"Well _what_?"

"Where has she gone?"

"I don't know," replied Nayia with a shrug. Isard raised her hand to strike.

"You!-"

"My Lady," interrupted a vampire to her right. Isard twisted her neck around. "She is here." He pointed to a screen where a pulsing yellow dot was seen quickly moving about the corridors. Calmer, Isard turned back to Nayia.

"Have you found it yet?" Nayia crossed her arms and looked down at the floor.

"I'm still looking."

"Look harder, need I remind you of the consequences if you should fail or dare I say it….give up?" Nayia sent Isard a cold stare but was compelled to obey under Isard's threat.

--------

Starfire ran, jumped, flew, did anything she could to avoid being caught by the hordes of vampires and human operatives alike. As she flew through a segmented part of the corridor she fired a starbolt up at the door lock and a blast door sealed the way behind her. She looked back with a smile and how she could at last take some rest. Yet as she walked around the corner a fist punched her hard across the jaw. She spun around in a complete circle and only stopped upon running into the wall. Starfire tasted blood and looking back found she'd been ambushed by Icemare.

"Going somewhere?" Starfire readjusted her jaw with a small pop.

"As a matter of the fact, I am!" She launched a punch at the sadistic ice user missing only by a hair. Icemare ducked beneath her and grabbing hold of Starfire's waist flipped the red head over her back and onto the floor. Starfire rolled out of the way just as Icemare skewered the floor with a piercing icicle. Still lying on her side Starfire spun around and kicked Icemare's feet out from under her. The two then began fighting while lying on the floor. Icemare threw punches which Starfire deflected or pushed away. Icemare narrowly avoided getting the fully blast of Starfire's eyes if she hadn't looked away at the last second. Frustrated, Icemare let out a savage growl and kicked Starfire back up onto her feet. She soon followed and formed a number of ice clusters. Starfire held a throbbing rib.

"I assume Isard does not wish for you to kill me." Icemare smiled a wicked grin.

"Yeah, but accidents do happen." Starfire's eyes flitted between Icemare and a possible final escape route. It was risky for both of them but only lethal to Icemare, considering the possibilities if recaptured by Isard it was risk Starfire was more than willing to take. As if reading her mind Icemare threw her hands forward and sent the clusters sailing towards Starfire like a hailstorm. All but one Starfire was able to dodge, the singular piece that breached her defenses struck her hard in the temple. She winced terribly and held the side of her head. Icemare stared at her with nothing but murder in her eyes. The villainess quickly formed a story aloud. "I had to keep the alien from causing a reactor meltdown, she fought back too hard for us to recapture, and I was forced to kill her." Starfire looked back at Icemare with another painful wince. "Too bad, but like I said…shit happens." Starfire then cast a glance at a nearby window.

With a grin she replied, "Indeed it does." Before Icemare could stop her Starfire took flight and with the force of a rocket crashed through the thick glass.

"NO-" Icemare's shout was drowned out by the rushing of air being sucked out in the vacuum of space. She grasped the railing along wall for dear life and did so until an emergency force field closed the broken gap. Dazed but unscathed, Icemare stood back up and blew a strand of hair out of her face.

--------

Starfire flew towards the atmosphere and away from the watchtower. As she flew a ringing arouse in her ear. She noticed it the ear of side of her head that Icemare struck. Not long after the ringing Starfire began to feel dizzy and very vision grew dark. She shook her head as she flew but the more the fought against it the more it consumed her. Before long Starfire's eyes drifted shut and earth's gravity took her the rest of the way. The friction between her freefall and the atmosphere caused a wall of flame to ignite around her. As she passed through the clouds, Starfire regained consciousness long enough to find herself freefalling somewhere over the South Pole. With great effort she pulled up out of her nose dive, and just seconds afterward collided with a tall mound of snow and ice. It busted apart as she crashed through it and Starfire spiraled about until she finally came to a halt and lay unconscious.

* * *

THE VALLEY……………. 

Moira warmed her hands over the fire flickering madly within the hearth. The Titans looked at one another uneasily as she remained silent. Robin finally cleared his throat and she turned to face him.

"You said something about an offer…"

"Did I?" He and Lee exchanged looks. "Things go so fast these days, it's so hard to keep up."

"What're you doing here?" asked Beast Boy without the slightest politeness. "That's basically what we're all wondering." Moira slowly paced back and forth before the fireplace.

"First, where's my Shannon?" She looked at each of them in turn hoping one would provide the answer.

"Your who?" asked Raven with mal-comprehension.

"Shannon, my sister."

"She is not here," replied Lee. Moira then noticed that Shandrey was actually one of three missing from the present company. She adopted a lewd smile.

"Don't tell me you lost her, how carelessly uncouth of you Lee." Raven, like everyone else, finally lost her patience and stood up before the firebending vampire.

"Either tell us about this stupid offer or take your smug self out of here now!" Moira for some reason looked over at Beast Boy. He merely shrugged.

"You hear her; you know she's serious when she gets that look on her face." Raven considered scolding Beast Boy but for the time being he was right. Moira conceded that she was one against many.

"Very well, we all seem to be sharing the same predicament. Isard grows more and more powerful; if she is not stopped she will quickly dominate the earth." She turned back to them away from the fireplace. "This is something we cannot allow."

"You mean it's something Markus can't allow," corrected Robin.

"Whether you would admit it or not, we are all connected symbiotically. What happens to one will most certainly affect the other. Her conquest is as much a danger to you as it is to my lord." Robin shook his head and stood up.

"Like I said, I fail to see how it's our problem. Because right now it looks like Isard will be concentrating on you and Markus. You're both scared, understandably, and you want us to back you up." Moira looked downward and cocked her head.

"Not entirely how I would describe it-"

"Hey, it is what it is."

"Surely you must know of Isard's growing offensive against my lord and myself?" asked Moira, growing irritated by Robin's unwillingness. He nodded still keeping his irreverent attitude.

"Yeah, there has been some talk around the water cooler."

"Then you cannot simply hide in your hollow while the rest of the world is engaged in battle!"

"Yes we can!" exclaimed Robin with a wide beam. Lee, Raven, and Beast Boy all lowered their heads hopelessly. "That way either Isard or you guys, or better yet, you'll all end up dead….and we'll be glad."

"_Impossible sheep!_" Hissed Moira and she quickly walked out of their presence.

"Moira," called Lee. She slowly came to a halt and waited. Lee stood up beside Robin.

"Robin-San what is the point of insisting she be allowed to speak when you intended to do nothing but reject every word she said."

"Simple tactic Lee, we're not just sheep and I wanted to prove that." Lee said nothing but disappeared outside. A moment later he returned with Moira following close behind. She seemed to enjoy her spot by the hearth for that was where she situated herself for the duration of their talk.

"You are all so fortunate to have such wise friends," she said staring down at Lee with what appeared to be a hint of lust. She walked back to the fire and ran her hand over the wooden mantel. "My lord Markus has been a victim for as long as I can remember. Once he was punished for nothing more than the advancement of evolution, two wings must have seemed like such a threat to his other equals. He was cast into an abyss and was considered to be lost for the rest of time, truly a ruthless and terrible crime."

Lee rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Moira-"

"And now Isard seeks to take away what truly belongs to us, by us I mean him and me. Markus held the world in his grasp long before Isard's lips tasted her first drop of blood. Dragon, we cannot allow Isard to gain global power," she said stepping closer to Robin.

"Riigghhht…and nobody likes an alliance more than me, but in case you've decided not to notice we've got our own problems right now." Moira left him with a smile.

"Oh yes, Isard has abducted three of your companions; one of them being my dear sweet sister. Markus thought you would be reluctant to accept his proposal of joining together so he has offered the following deal in order to establish a proper coalition." Beast Boy munched loudly on an apple in the background. "We know where your friends are, and how you could get them back." They all stood up on their feet.

"You're lying," said Raven hastily.

"Oh yes I'm a vampire so I must be lying," said Moira through a chuckle. "They're being held in a special complex of which Isard has yet to fully provide power to. If she can do this than our chances of stopping her could decrease almost entirely." It all seemed so far fetched to them. "But you should not take my word for it; just study these for a while and let me know the next sunset." Moira produced a folder filled with several photocopied pages. "I shall be in my quarters. And do you have anyone around here you hate or at least dislike because I am positively _famished_."

"We have syn-plasma," mumbled Robin looking through the papers. Moira curled her lip in disgust.

"Ugh! I'll starve. Goodnight." With five guards following all around her Moira retired to the room provided for her. Robin sifted through papers which appeared to be technical specs. Lee's vision was still so impaired he had only sense of touch to give him any clue.

"Robin-San?"

"They're blueprints or something, I'm no expert this is really Cyborg's department. We'll have to wait until he's well enough to look at these." Raven stood examining the rest of the pages which appeared to be copied from old tattered documents. She read it with a slightly open mouth.

"Ohhh, this is old. It's going to take a while to translate." Robin threw his pages back down on the coffee table.

"Well step on it, we need to know what Markus knows. We do that and we lessen the chances of getting stabbed in the back."

* * *

MEANWHILE…………….. 

Starfire stirred in the cold wind blowing over her. Unfortunately Starfire never did wear anything that would be useful in cold weather. Shivering madly she stood up and held her arms tightly at her side. The merciless wind blew all sorts of stinging slush, snow, and ice in her face. On and on she walked, always looking in vain for some sort of cave or natural alcove. As Starfire tumbled over a snowy hill she saw a tall structure off in the distance. She found it strange that a fully standing building would be this far out in the middle of nowhere, but to a desperate traveler shelter was shelter. Starfire braved the strong winds and wanting to cut her time in getting to the strange structure took flight. She reached it despite the rough winds buffering her this way and that way.

Starfire quietly tiptoed into the strange place made entirely of ice. The billions of tiny sparkles reflected in her widening eyes as she entered and gazed around at the fantastical structure. Despite her efforts to keep her voice down her quiet words echoed all the same.

"What a wondrous place." She walked about the steps and geometric shapes made entirely from the natural surroundings. "I have ever only known of one-" Then it hit her. She did indeed know of only one person to ever live in a home such as this. An agitated hand flew to her mouth and she felt everything go numb. Could it be that she actually had stumbled upon his sanctuary? No, it was impossible. Horribly killed by Isard, there was no way she would have left this monument still standing; unless Isard had no knowledge of it. "Perhaps I should leave." But as she turned to go something else caught her eye. It appeared to be a console of some sort. The closer she drew nearer the more curious she became. Slowly Starfire reached down and pulled a single crystal out of its housing. It was beautiful. It caught the light and reflected it in many different ways; it was truly a wonder to look at. She absently held it skyward and a bit of the sun's rays shot through the crystal and blinded her momentarily. "Ah!" She looked away blinking madly. Once she could see normally again Starfire decided perhaps it was time to leave. She placed the crystal back into the slot and to her surprise a low but harmonious chime grew from the depths. Suddenly the aged face of a man appeared before her. Afraid, Starfire leapt behind a snowy pillar.

"**_My son…_**" Starfire timidly peeked out from behind the pillar. The face was calm and serene; the type one quickly grew to trust. His soft voice echoed throughout the high walls. "**_You do not remember me._**" Starfire stepped out from behind her cover and stood before the talking head. Starfire's fear was replaced by fascination so she stood and listened. "**_I am Jor-El, I am your father. By now I will have been dead for many thousands of your years. You are the only survivor of the planet Krypton. Embedded, in the crystals before you, is the total accumulation of all literature and scientific fact from dozens of other worlds, spanning the twenty-eight known galaxies. There are questions to be asked. Here in this…this fortress of solitude, we shall try to find the answers together. So my son…_**" Starfire stood transfixed. **_"…Speak._**" Speak? Speak what? Starfire didn't know what to say. This message was intended for one of earth's greatest heroes. What could she possibly have to say? But it was then that something popped up in her mind. Once she was innocent and without knowledge of how evil the world can be. Then Starfire came to be known as 'Nightingale', a ruthless and feared vampire sovereign. Her true self was then restored to her and now she found herself a wandering soul without direction. There was just one thing to say.

"What am I to do?" Jor-El's face quirked a small smile.

"**_I am sorry my son, I do not understand your question._**" Starfire's face fell. It was doubtful that this would be able to help her; it was after all just a recording. She sat down on the snowy floor, which oddly enough felt quite warm.

"I am lost." She hadn't expected the computer to reply, thus she jumped upon Jor-El's voice speaking again.

"**_In a time of blood, sweat, and tears one can always rely upon those whom they hold dear. Uncertainty can be dissolved by clarity, war can be countered by peace, hatred can be undone by love._**" She sat still but craned her neck to look up at him. "**_To despair and loose faith is to debase those who depend on you. You have great powers…_**" Starfire dried her eyes and stood upright. "Power and responsibility are conjoined hand in hand." She knew that as Jor-El spoke it was intended for his son but the words penetrated her inner most reaches and filled with a clear inspiration. "**_Never loose faith my son, especially not in thyself._**"

* * *

For those of you kinda wondering if I'm going off the topic you can stop worrying. This was just a way for Starfire to finally find her way back to the person that she was. The fact that she happened to do it after stumbling onto the fortress of solitude will have not major impact on the rest of the story. 


	32. Two shots and a kill

Here is chapter the next in my story. I wrote this under distraction of both the TV and rowdy kid cousins. SO be proud of me! XD Ya know I haven't put up a disclaimer in such a long time, why bother? Everyone knows I don't own Teen Titans and never will. So what's the point I ask you? Oh whell, my sister said I could have TT when she takes over the world. Yeah Oookay. I know some of you didn't review because the alert didn't go out, damn site, but whatever. Thanks everyone who reviewed anyway; **Tsukikage1213, Valda, Guaridan of Azarath, Realfanficts, Toonman24, DuskEcho, Teen Freak.**

**Discliamer:** What the hell, I'll do one anyway. I, the undersigned author, do not own Teen Titans or any of thier affiliates or associations. I only bring this up becuase lawyers love loopholes. Now on with the chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Two

Two Shots And A Kill

She sat down on the snowy floor, which oddly enough felt quite warm. "I am lost." She hadn't expected the computer to reply, thus she jumped upon Jor-El's voice speaking again.

"**_In a time of blood, sweat, and tears one can always rely upon those whom they hold dear. Uncertainty can be dissolved by clarity, war can be countered by peace, hatred can be undone by love._**" She sat still but craned her neck to look up at him. "**_To despair and loose faith is to debase those who depend on you. You have great powers…_**" Starfire dried her eyes and stood upright. "**Power and responsibility are conjoined hand in hand.**" She knew that as Jor-El spoke it was intended for his son but the words penetrated her inner most reaches and filled with a clear inspiration. "**_Never loose faith my son, especially not in yourself._**" Starfire's tearing gaze never left Jor-El's face even after he finished speaking and faded from view. In just a few minuets Starfire was able to make sense out of years of misguidance and darkness. She always carried around with her a small amount of sadness and remorse, but no longer. Starfire felt herself empowered and filled with the sense of justice she held all those years ago. All traces of Nightingale gone forever and forgotten, Starfire soared out of the ice fortress and set her mind to finding her friends.

* * *

THE VALLEY……………..

An uneven and low sounding set of steps could be heard from outside the living room. Beast Boy looked toward the door with curious wonder and soon Cyborg hobbled inside.

"Cyborg!"  
"Hey man," he responded with a tired groan. The others followed Beast Boy to see if Cyborg needed help. The empty socket that held his arm was fitted with a temporary replacement. The changeling turned Lycan looked him up and down.

"Dude you look like crap." Cyborg cured his mouth into a grin.

"Well what a coincidence, I feel like crap." Robin and Beast Boy both chuckled somewhat and cleaned up a spot for him to sit down. "So…" he began as he took a seat. "What's this I hear about us having an actual firebending, spell-casting, blood sucking...girl in our house?"

"She was sent by Markus to put up some kind of deal for an alliance." Cyborg scoffed at the notion. "Yeah I know, first glance it sounds like a bunch of bull. But who knows, maybe times are really changing that way."

"Look Rob, we've been all over the world and sometimes out of our own solar system. We've seen a lot of strange stuff but so far I haven't seen anything to make me believe a vampire could keep his end of a deal." Robin hung his head somewhat as he knew there was much wisdom in Cyborg's words. "You know he's gonna try and shaft ya the moment he gets a chance."

"That is very likely," said Lee. "However not before we both stop Isard from accomplishing her goal."

Cyborg blinked several times as his vision momentarily blurred. "What goal?" Beast Boy handed him the blueprints Moira brought with her.

"Moira said she was trying to power this thing up, whatever **it **is." Cyborg took a look at them and they saw his brow heighten with interest. "Is this good or bad?"

"It can definitely go either way," replied Cyborg.

"What is it?" asked Robin.

"Well, apparently she recently built herself an orbital station very similar to the one the Justice League used to have. Only this one seems to be equipped with a big honk'n super weapon." Indeed, that sounded quite bad. He read through the charts further. "I can see why she's had trouble bringing the station totally online; the power requirements are pretty big. The blast wave from a single shot could encompass a radius of up forty miles."

"All for this main weapon?" questioned Lee.

"Well the bulk of the tower's power has to be diverted to the buffer which stores the necessary energy to be discharged on whatever the target may turn out to be. Even the tower's shields have to be powered down completely in order to get the full force. Plus because the design is more advanced than earthen materials can accommodate it looks like once the firing process has begun it can't be stopped or the station itself will be destroyed."

"So she has to be absolutely sure she wants to fire it," concluded Robin. Cyborg nodded in agreement. "That may prove useful at some time in the future," he said staring off into space. He snapped himself back to reality and looked toward Cyborg again. "Any mention of what she would use to power this thing?" He shook his head.

"So far a few nuclear generators only bring the weapon to thirty-percent readiness. I have no idea where Isard would get the rest of the power she needed."

"I think I do," said a voice in another part of the room. Raven rose up from a spot by the window. She walked over to them still reading the pages she held as she walked. "I think for now we can safely say that not only is Markus not misleading us but he wants us to succeed as much as we do."

"Do tell," said Beast Boy fluttering his eyes. Raven's threshold for his sense of humor had without a doubt increased over the past decade, as evident from the quiet snicker she allowed to escape.

"The pages Moira gave us along with blue prints appear to be some sort of log or journal." She read over the faded lines with narrowed eyes. "It was taken down by the captain of a Roman garrison. It was right about the time when the emperor Marcus Aralias began his war with the barbarians, the garrison found themselves in present day Germany. One night, after he had his men make camp, he discovered something odd about a flowing stream." Since Lee could not see at the moment he simply sat while his darkened eyes stared off into nothingness. "The captain noticed that the rivers rapids carried a strange aura with it. He followed the water back to its origin and after his curiosity forced him to dig he found a few that glowed with the strange light he'd seen in the water."

"Raven, what is-"

"I'm getting there," she said shortly. She read on silently, something which both intrigued and annoyed them. "This is interesting," said Raven. She ran her finger along the text as she read. "It says that when he bringing the rocks back to the camp the torches immediately sparked to life and the soldiers all woke with a start. It wasn't long after that that they began to notice other things as well: wounds healed faster, fires burned brighter and longer, everything around them seemed to improve ten fold. Years later, when they still carried the special ore with them the captain noted that even after all this time the power the rocks held had not diminished in the slightest. The aura never dimmed and the benefits never waned. He forever referred to it afterward as _Facultas ut lux infinatus_, the key to infinite light."

"So you're saying that stuff could power up Isard's super cannon?" asked Beast Boy.

"It's possible," said Cyborg. "That with the right kind of ionic manipulation Isard could rework the rock's natural atomic structure and bring out its full potential."

"And supposedly it would last forever," prompted Robin.

Raven's mouth hung ajar for a moment then she nodded. "If the one who wrote this journal didn't embellish the details then, yes, she would have a never ending source of power."

"That seems quite unbelievable," said Lee, finally breaking his silence. "I know of no naturally occurring piece of earth that would have such properties."

"Well there was one that landed on earth gave Vandal Savage the power of utter immortality," said Robin. "As I understand it a small asteroid fell on him and he still didn't die. Apparently, it's just impossible to kill the bastard."

"So Isard wants to become indestructible too?" asked Cyborg.

"No," said Robin dismissively. "I'm pretty sure this isn't the same stuff."

Beast Boy's recently acquired laid back attitude came up for some fresh air. "So, when can we ask the bitch if any of this is actually true?" They all look up at him incredulously. He shrugged as though he'd said nothing out of the ordinary. "What? I'm not being cute; she's a life suck'n bitch."

"Beast Boy," muttered Raven. He put his hands up.

"Okay, sorry. But jeeze is she here or something?" Beast Boy's comment, while fitting, was just slightly inappropriate and was dismissed as soon as possible. Robin stood up and began heading towards the door.

"It's still daylight out; Moira won't be out of her room or in a mood to talk until sunset." He knew even then that she was less than reliable for trustworthy information. A thought occurred to him as he considered their options. There was one whom he could turn to, but it was sketchy at best. "I'm going for some fresh air," He said as his words followed a sigh.

* * *

Starfire's eyelids began to grow heavy from fatigue, she'd been flying for nearly eight hours and whether she reached her destination or not she would need to rest. That time was apparently now thus she passed quickly down through the clouds high up in the sky. As Starfire breached the thick clouds she felt the air around her grow cold and chilly. Perhaps it was not best to momentarily shut her eyes in this position; she had to keep going just a little longer. She brought herself to a steady halt as a familiar looking landmark came into view.

--------

Robin slowly walked his way up to the upper most part of the valley's landscape. He looked around at the battleground where not long ago he and Starfire finally dealt a mortal blow to Rafael. He walked as though suffering from a limp, but in actuality the limp was nothing more than a mental throbbing. He didn't know why exactly he'd come up here, Robin could have found fresh air anywhere else in the valley. Why this place? Maybe because it was the last place he and Starfire stood up together as one the last time they actually fought. Regrettably, Robin found himself growing used to the feeling of possibly never seeing Starfire again. He in no way allowed himself to think or feel any less of her. The truth was that Robin, no matter the circumstances, always held himself accountable for losing her. He knew she was strong and that he didn't need to worry so much, but he couldn't help it.

Still lost in his thoughts Robin slowly walked up to the broken railing, the very spot where Rafael fell prior to exploding from a UV grenade stuffed inside him. Even with Starfire back in his life Robin's nightmares were getting worse, the price for leading such a violent life unfortunately. As Robin stood the wind changed direction and as melancholy as it may seem he felt a change in himself was also due. The council was gone, Markus and Isard would probably destroy each other in the war to come, and many vampires were going back to the old ways. Was he now obsolete? Was the world no longer in need for one of the finest vampire slayers since Blade? Maybe it was. But would it be so terrible?"

Robin softly muttered to himself, "Probably not." Here he was standing alone, not on the roof of Titans Tower, but the natural apex of a rocky overlook. Robin would never have told anyone, possibly not even Starfire, that his greatest fear since a child was ironically vampires. From the very first time he'd heard one of the stories or even seen the corniest of movies it instilled an almost mystical phobia of the undead. One of which he tried to get over in his time with his mentor and as leader of the Titans. Of course it dissolved from mystical to logical, anyone with a sense of mortality would be a little afraid of a vampire. They still had friends to rescue, once that was done maybe it would be a good time to find a quite corner of the world and just forget about everything else. They could live on without the fear of attack or capture. It was quite a delightful thing to hope for, enough so to bring a small smile to his face as he considered it. Robin decided right then and there it would be his ultimate goal, perhaps not for him, but for her. Even if he didn't survive to finally lay his sword to rest the least he could do was make sure Starfire had the opportunity. He nodded with finality.

"I promise."

"Promise what?" Robin nearly jumped off the open ledge at the sound of someone responding behind him. He felt even more shocked and surprised at seeing that it was none other than Starfire who'd softly landed behind him. The hardened warrior gawked at her stupidly and without pause. "Robin…I-" Before she could finish Robin strode up to her and encompassed her entire person in a crushing embrace. It didn't take her long to hug him back and he promptly kissed her on the forehead and pulled away to look at her.

"Starfire!" She smiled with a nod just to reassure him that it was indeed her. "H-How did you get away? Where have you been? Where are Shandrey and Nayia?"

"Be calm Robin, I managed to escape. Shandrey and Nayia are still captive however." Robin nodded comprehensibly.

"Well I'm just glad…" His voice trailed off as he finally allowed himself to get a good look at her. She looked about in perplexity. "Are you…different?" He tucked some loose hair behind her ear. He quirked a twitching smile. "In a good way I mean?"

"You could say so," she responded with a short nod. "I found something along the way, I am most happy to say that I no longer feel a burden towards my past as a vampire. I am me, and that is all." Well what do you know? Robin issued a soft chuckle.

"And that is just fine." She began walking back down towards the main housing.

"I cannot wait to see the others."

"No Wait!" She stopped at Robin's outburst. He quieted and looked past her to make sure no one was watching or listening. "I think for the time being we should keep the fact that you're free between us."

"Why? Isard already knows that I have escaped, what harm is there is relieving our friends?"

"Because!..." Robin stepped closer to her. "Because, Moira is here right now." Starfire backed up somewhat in bewilderment.

"You are referring to Shandrey's sister yes?" He nodded. "Do you believe it is wise to allow her to be here?"

"Markus sent her with some kind of deal or something; anyway I don't want anyone to know your back until she leaves." Starfire lowered her head. "Just to be safe, I don't know why but something in my gut is telling me to keep this under raps." Starfire found it inconsiderate of not letting people who care about her know she is alright, but she also trusted Robin without a doubt in her mind.

"Very well, I shall the instinct of your lower intestine." Robin couldn't stop himself and he laughed admiringly.

"Thanks Star."

"But what of Moira, do you believe she speaks the truth?"

"Well now that you mention it I was thinking of seeing someone to figure out just that." He trained his eyes back to her. "And now that you're here, wanna come with?" A short journey alone with Robin, did he really have to ask?

"I would most certainly accompany you, but I am so tired from my flight here. I truly do feel as though if I loll my head on any surface I will fall fast asleep." Robin could see it in her eyes, fatigue built on more layers of fatigue.

"They have a few horse drawn carriages. I know it sounds extremely old fashioned, being that it is, but I need to go and you need to stay out of sight. I'll drive and you can sleep."

"And when I have rested enough we can fly the rest of the way," suggested Starfire.

"Well only if you're feeling up to it, you really don't need to be carting my sorry butt all over the place." Starfire giggled with a hand delicately at her mouth.

"Oh Robin, your butt is hardly a burden." Robin hid his reddening face with an uneasy chuckle.

"Yeah, ummm, wait for me down by the stables. I'll be down in a minuet." Starfire complied and at the risk of dozing off while in the air took the rest of the way on foot.

* * *

Robin silently made his way back into the living room to find everyone absorbed in loud chattering. The more recent findings seemed to have sparked interest in many places. He stood in the door frame and decided it was now or never.

"I'm leaving." Lee, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy quieted immediately. He could tell by the looks on their faces that they'd got the wrong impression. "For a couple of days."

"Where?" asked Cyborg.

"I'm going to see Solomon." Again Cyborg was first to speak. Though Lee, Raven, and Beast Boy were left in the dark about this new name they just heard.

"Why?"

"Because until we know for sure if Moira's so called deal is genuine then we're walking into a minefield. Look, he may be a degenerate blowhard but he still owes me a few. I'll find out what I can and be back as soon as possible." There wasn't much of a general murmur of agreement or disagreement from the others, now was not the time for arguing. Robin nodded once more and gave a short wave. "See ya guys later." As if to avoid any further speech of all kind Robin left without another word.

* * *

LATE THAT EVENING………………..

Just as Moira said she didn't come out of her room until she was sure there was not a shred of daylight out. She poked her head out of her door and cast a careful look down each end of the hall. It was ten past midnight and anyone who could give her any trouble would surely be asleep. She stepped outside but no sooner did she than the guard Robin posted outside her room came back from the restroom.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be wandering about?" She cast a lewd smile his way.

"But I'm not wandering," she said inching closer to him. "I know exactly where I'm going."

"That's close enough," he said raising his weapon.

"Goodnight Mr." She took a firm hold of his hand and the color drained from his face. He stayed upright however forcing a scowl to come to Moira's face. "I said Good-**NIGHT!**" His breath finally caught in his throat and he fell to the floor. She examined him for a moment then let out a discontented sigh. "Well, that's what I get for not practicing the lesser spells for a while." She brooded on her procrastination for not keeping up with her magic for a second longer then set out for her real mission. She slinked along the darkened hallways without making a sound, always making sure the way was clear before turning a corner. Finally she came to the one door she'd been looking for. She gently twisted he knob but found it wouldn't budge. Locked. 'Oh what will I do?' She thought melodramatically. She pointed her fingers at the knob and after moving then heard a soft click. Careful not to allow the meager amount of light from the hallways to disturb the occupant Moira slipped inside and closed the door behind her. In his bed Lee's chest rose and fell as he slept. Moira looked about the room, first noticing that his swords were proudly displayed on their desktop rack. Moira felt her heart beat faster and she knew she would not be able to contain herself for a moment longer. She took one step and instantly she soared off the floor and slammed against the wall behind her. "OW!" She looked back to find Lee pick his head up slightly. His telekinesis did a well enough job of holding her in place.

"Did you need something Moira?" he asked groggily. Still stuck up on the wall she shrugged with an impish smile.

"Just a drink."

"Water I hope."

"Sure, we'll go ahead and say I snuck into your room for a drink of water," said Moira rolling her eyes. Lee nodded and turned over onto his side.

"Well…you will not find it in here." With that Lee's powers shoved the witch/vampire out of his room and slammed the door shut. She coughed out an aggravated hiss and rapped on the hardwood door.

"Make no mistake Lee I will taste your blood!"

He mumbled back through the door, "Goodnight Moira." She turned away waving him off as she went. She crossed her arms and pouted like a four year old denied their helping of M&M's.

"Stupid samurai," She grumbled as she walked away. "Why can't you just sit still and let seduce you?" Her eyes bulged out and she stopped dead in her tracks. Her initial shock transformed into a most wicked grin. With a devilish set of giggles Moira turned back toward Lee's door. "Moira got a wonderful…._awful_ idea." She stopped before the oak partition and knocked a few times. "You know Lee, I can't really go back to bed or even leave until you kiss me goodnight." Within his room Lee buried his head under his pillow. "I know you're still awake." She stepped closer to the door and spoke in a quiet and low tone. "I can you breathing faster."

"Go-Away." Was the only response Moira received. With a crooked smile and her head titled to one side Moira removed a small vile from her pocket.

"Not until you tell me face to face," she said now mixing the powder from the vile in her hand with another variety. She heard Lee get out of bed and quickly stirred up the ingredients in her palm. Lee's shuffled across the floor as he walked in a tired stupor.

"Markus' choice of a liaison was poor indeed." He opened his door expecting to tell her to buzz off then close it. Instead as soon as he came face to face with Moira blew the powdered mixture from her palm and into his face. Lee coughed and hacked and staggered backward. Moira strutted in after him and made sure the door locked this time upon closing it. Once Lee could breathe again he grabbed a short sword and held toward Moira. "W-hack!-W-What did you do to me?"

"Drop the sword." To Lee's astonishment, as well as horror, he let the bladed weapon fall from his grasp. Moira then guided him to the foot of his bed and pushed him until he fell back on the covered mattress. "I've taken control of your body; you now can't quirk a finger unless I say its okay. Now…." Like a jungle cat having subdued her prey, she climbed on his bed and straddled him. "You owe me a kiss."

"Moira, when I regain the ability to control my extremities….I am going to kill you." Moira giggled girlishly.

"It lasts for several hours, and even then all I have to do is dose you up again. Face it Lee you-are-mine." With each word she drew her face closer to his. Delicately she pressed her lips to his. It was not her intention to make it too passionate, at least not right away. The samurai tried with all his might to move but as soon as he decided that was impossible opted to not enjoying a single bit of what was coming. It wasn't that she was repulsive to look at. Moira was quite beautiful in her respect; most vampires gained an amount of physical beauty. But physically was where Moira's beauty ended, on the inside it was darker and blacker than the most opaque ink ever devised by mortal men. He felt her index finger now tracing the bottom of his chin.

"You'll get carried away," whispered Lee. "You will forget to 'dose me again' and I will gain the upper hand." She smiled down at him and took hold of his face.

"Even if that were true, I can still ensure that you are a willing and eager lover." So saying she let her eyes shine the way any vampire does to mentally ensnare their prey. Yet as she gazed deeply into his she noticed that his facial expressions were not changing in the slightest. She took a closer look and noticed his irises were grayed and slightly faded. "You're blind…" He grinned.

"For the moment." Moira sat straight up though she straddled him still.

"Well, this certainly does detract from the overall experience now doesn't it?"

Lee looked about in silent agreement. "Indeed, therefore you will not continue further right?" She laughed at him and playfully beat him off the shoulder.

"Oh silly of course I am." She leant forward again. "You and I are going to have one hell of a night!"

* * *

Outside Moira's room two columns of light appeared and when they vanished it left Jack Rhivers and Icemare in their wake. The transport successful they looked about to make sure the coast was clear. Rhivers noted the twitching guard one floor just outside the sorceress' door. He drew a pistol and screwed a silencer on the tip, then raised in front of him. He sent Icemare a nod and after she pushed open the door he stepped inside ready to take aim. However he saw that there was nothing to aim at. He walked out putting switch his weapon back to safe.

"She's not in there?"

"She probably escaped," speculated Icemare.

"From a diplomatic mission?" question Rhivers as he looked down the hall with narrowed eyes. "I suppose I can see the rationale behind that but it still doesn't fit, Moira is still here. You search the lower levels." Icemare nodded and began skulking off on her mission. Rhivers looked forward again and that of all the inhabitants of this place, Moira was bound to be with just one. With that in mind he slowly walked forward and was swallowed by the darkness.

* * *

Lee could only move his eyes, darkened as they were, thus he looked upwards as much as he could. Moira bent low and he felt her beginning to nuzzle his neck cheek. He tensed up even more so upon feeling her laying sporadic kisses.

"Ohhhh, don't bother struggling Lee." She sighed and let her head rest on his chest. "Shannon always took you for granted in my opinion; I know **I **would treat you with the utmost reverence."

"Like you are doing now?" asked Lee coldly. She bit her lip then looked at his stressed face again.

"You know I'm actually being quite merciful on you right now?"

"Is that so?" asked Lee with a defiant tongue.

"Mm hmm," she replied nodding. "I know of several ways to make anyone fall for me, magic or otherwise. One of the major perks of being a spell caster I must say." She leaned forward and stole another lip locked kiss from him. "But that would be too easy." She remained so close even her whispers took the whole of his senses. Lee ground his teeth from the burning desire to throw her off him. "I want to take my time with you, and when I'm done Shannon will have to find a new dishonored samurai to be with. You will fall to your knees and worship me as a goddess."

"No!" exclaimed Lee through gritted teeth. "I-will…st-stop you!" She laughed derisively and began laying her full weight on top of him.

"I'm afraid my spell makes that impossible, mine you are and mine you'll stay. And now I think I'll have that drink I came for." Her mouth opened exposing her two hungry fangs. A single helpless tear ran down the side of Lee's face as he braced himself for what was to come. He could already feel her breath on his skin as she naturally homed in on his pumping vein. A tiny smile painted over her face as she only grazed his skin before making the final plunge.

BANG

Moira jumped upright as Lee's door was blown off its hinges. Through the faint dust cloud in walked the intruder. Moira moved backward slightly in surprise.

"Rhivers!" He walked in further with his gun outstretched

"Isard sends her regards." Two barely audible puffs discharged from his silenced weapon and Moira was blown off her prey. Lee suddenly felt control flood through his body and just as Rhivers turned his attention to him mentally threw the assassin against the door. Rhivers hit the oak aperture with a grunt and fell back to the floor. His objective completed he scrambled to his feet and ran out. Lee looked after him then glanced down over the side of his bed. Moira sat against the wall hissing painfully, small streams of smoke rose from her wounds. He held is hands out and with careful manipulation pulled both silver bullets out of their wounds. She looked up at him with odd curiosity then he grabbed a shirt and sword and was off to take up the chase.

--------

Rhivers confrontation with Lee's door wasn't as quiet as his weapon thus the other Titans were now up and wondering what the commotion was. Beast Boy flew out his window in the form of an owl to get a bird's eye view while Raven joined Cyborg in a search. They ran into Lee as he felt his way around a corner.

"Lee, what's going on?" inquired Raven.

"Jack Rhivers, he attempted to assassinate Moira."

"Where is he?" asked Cyborg.

"I am unsure; he ran away meaning he did not appear to have the beaming device. To escape he would need to rendezvous with whoever came with him."

"Three guess says it's Icemare," said Raven as she continued on. Cyborg began scanning the surrounding area and on his arm picked up two unidentified bio signals.

"I've got em, they're both still inside. We need to head them off, come on!" The three of them took off running with Cyborg in the lead. Soon enough they caught up with one of their intruders and upon her turning to see who was following her they saw it was Icemare. She made to scoff at them but became mystified at the sight of Cyborg.

"You're supposed to be dead."

"Yeah well I'm not!" Following his retort he opened up with a sonic blast and knocked her straight through a closed window. Dozens of glass shards littered the ground and fortunately for Icemare it was only a ten feet from the ground. With a groan she stood up and threw several frozen spikes up at the window as Raven attempted to follow after her. "Watch it!" shouted Cyborg as he pulled her back. Icemare felt she deterred them enough and walked began setting the device around her wrist.

"Icemare!" She turned her neck to the left to see Rhivers quite a distance away. "Wait!" She smiled evilly and shrugged.

"Sorry Jack, there are pros and cons that come with working with me. Bye now."

"NOOO!" He reached her just as the white light had dematerialized her body and disappeared. With a frustrated curse he caused a loud thud with his own powers and began running away along the rocky wall. The Titans found their way outside just as he passed. Cyborg stared ahead at him.

"Raven, take him down."

"No! He's mine." They looked upward and saw Moira clinging to the wall as though she were a spider. And just as the analogy said she quickly crawled her way along the wall until with a shrill hiss she leapt off and pounced on top of him. Raven glided forward as it was evident what Moira was about to do.

"Moira don't!" But a fiery blast from the vampire halted Raven in her tracks. With no words of victory or banter Moira bent forward and plunged her teeth into his neck. Rhivers cried out in agony and twisted and writhed under Moira's grip. Beast Boy landed beside Raven and as soon as he was in human form she turned her face into him. Beast Boy watched the gruesome scene with little effort. There was nothing they could do, Rhivers was Moira's midnight snack and that was all there was to it. His movements by now had slowed to sporadic twitches and the color was severely drained from his skin. Moira finally pulled away with a loud gasp, a red sheen covered the area around her mouth. No pool collected by Rhivers' body, she'd bled him dry and beyond the point of transformation. He died the instant she stooped feeding. With a pompous snicker she ripped off a piece of his clothing and wiped her mouth clean. Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Lee all watched her with apprehension. She walked up to them with an innocent smile.

"What? He started it." As she walked away she turned back as though she'd just remembered something she'd forgotten. "Oh Lee!" He closed his eyes in dread. "Thanks for saving my life. I'll make sure the next time will be far better." She then walked away with an evil chuckle. The other three looked at him in wonder.

"Dude Lee, what's she talking about?" asked Beast Boy. Lee turned toward the lake and for a moment actually felt like jumping in. He didn't answer and indeed walked in the direction of the large body of water. They followed; afraid Lee might commit some act that would result in his death. They went from fearful to quizzical however, when he simply removed his sword and swam about.

* * *

Well just a heads up, it might be a while before I update this one again. I have two other stories that need some attention after all. So until then I'll see ya. Laters! Please review; it's not hard at all nor a waste of time. Unless the house is about to explode….then you should probably get out of there. 


	33. The Vampire Who Knows It All

I know we've been lacking in some more action since Koriand'r Star's chapters. Without a doubt there was more action in one of those chapters than these last few combined. But more is on the way so fear not, action will be back! **Valda, Gaurdian of Azarath, Tsukikage1213, Teen Freak, Amsrule, Toonman24, Duckecho, Annyomous, Realfanficts, Koriand'r Star.** Thanks for your reivews guys. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Three

The Vampire who knows it all

Rhivers died the instant Moira stooped feeding. With a pompous snicker she ripped off a piece of his clothing and wiped her mouth clean. Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Lee all watched her with apprehension. She walked up to them with an innocent smile.

"What? He started it." As she walked away she turned back as though she'd just remembered something she'd forgotten. "Oh Lee!" He closed his eyes in dread. "Thanks for saving my life. I'll make sure the next time will be far better." She then walked away with an evil chuckle. The other three looked at him in wonder.

"Dude Lee, what's she talking about?" asked Beast Boy. Lee turned toward the lake and for a moment actually felt like jumping in. He didn't answer and indeed walked in the direction of the large body of water. They followed; afraid Lee might commit some act that would result in his death. They went from fearful to quizzical however, when he simply removed his sword and swam about.

* * *

THE WATCHTOWER………………

The door to Isard's room opened and Nayia was shoved inside. She brushed the shoulder they'd held tightly in order to escort her. She stood a fair distance away from Isard herself as Icemare was currently getting a talking to. Nayia didn't know for what but it possibly had something to do with the fact that she'd come back alone. Nayia bent her head forward in an effort to make out what they were saying.

"He was one of my best Icemare," said Isard looking somberly toward her desk. The cold hearted ice user gulped down nervously. "He was one of my elite, as you are…" Isard slowly raised her gaze up to Icemare. "And yet you left him to die like a soulless conscript."

"My _Lady_, if you knew all of the facts-"

Isard slammed her hand on her desk "An excuse is very much like a mouth!" Icemare quieted instantly. "Everybody has one." The vampiress leant forward slightly. "Perhaps you have risen in rank and privilege far too often to fully appreciate the responsibilities that entail." Icemare tried to appear steady by never averting her gaze. Isard looked away nonetheless. "And Moira, is she dead?"

"I don't know." Isard's eyes fell to a close with tiresome annoyance.

"Get out…"

"Please, send me back I…I-I will bring you her eyes and hair as proof." The next second that Isard looked at Icemare she did so with a growing red hue in her eyes.

"I said…get out." Icemare decided not to tempt fate any further and gave short bow before turning on her heel and walking away. As she passed Nayia they exchanged hard looks. Nayia tried to escape by following after Icemare. "Nayia." She stopped and sighed in defeat. "Where do you think you're going?" Without turning Nayia answered back;

"I'm leaving."

"Oh no you're not. I summoned you for a reason now come here and have a seat." Nayia lowered her head coldly and stiffly walked to her former mistress. Reluctantly Nayia sat down in one of the two chairs. "Where is it Nayia?" Nayia shook her head slightly to note confusion. "Where is my key to infinite light?" Nayia looked about in arbitrary directions. "Well?"

"Like I said awhile ago, I'm still looking." Isard snickered and shook her head marveling at her protégé.

"You little liar, you have known for quite some time. And in a vain attempt to aid the Dragon in thwarting me you've avoided you job by insisting that is just out-of-your-reach." Nayia shrugged.

"What can I say; it's been lost for so long. I guess it might've helped if the Roman who wrote the journal included something like "Oh by the way if you happen to be looking for it I buried it here". That I'm sure would've made things so much easier." Isard placed her hands on her desk and stood up.

"I enjoy listening to your insolence as much as the next vampire but as I have told Shandrey my patience really is at an end." Nayia turned sharply to Isard.

"What've you done to her?!"

"Nothing beyond what I've done to you, although thus far she's been able to keep her tongue." Nayia quickly rose up from her chair.

"Alright let's say that I do where to find this super rock, and I've been keeping it from you this whole time. The question is," said Nayia stepping up close to her. She and Isard were the same height, Nayia dared to look her in the eyes standing not an inch from her. "What are you going to do about it?" Isard lightly patted her cheek then pushed her away.

"Give me what I want, I won't ask politely for long."

"Even if I did tell you Robin and my brother will find you and kill you long before you make any use of it. Nothing you say or do will ever change my mind." Isard stared at her with a straight face. "You can kill me if you want." Isard walked to Nayia's left and stood by another chair; its back was to Nayia. The vampiress then began chuckling and she regarded Nayia with a taken aback grin.

"Nayia wh…where has all this come from?" Nayia held her defiant brow. "Nayia, if you don't do this I'm not going to kill you." The young Japanese girl raised her head somewhat. "I'm going to kill her." Isard swiveled the chair around and Nayia's mouthed dropped as she saw Shandrey sitting limply in it.

"Shandrey…"

"And then," said Isard grabbing her attention. "I'm going to kill him." She held up a photo recently taken of Lee. With an evil leer she lowered it. "They can be together in the afterlife."

"N-No…you can't-"

"You're mistaken Nayia, I can."

"Please don't," pleaded Nayia her eyes now sparkling with tears. Isard walked over to her and wound an arm around her shoulder. She then began leading her to the window looking out at the stars.

"You don't really hard job Nayia, I tell you to close your eyes and find something then document it. It can't be all that difficult now can it? Writing something on a little scrap of paper? Am I right?" Wanting anything more than to be complicit Nayia nodded her head in agreement. "Right," confirmed Isard. "So, why don't you scurry off back to your quarters and plan to hand deliver it to me by the end of the day." Nayia looked up at her. "Unless of course you decide the world is better off without her," she said gesturing to Shandrey. Nayia just lowered her head and silently took her leave. Isard then let her eyes fall on the girl seated before her. She knelt down in order to be eyelevel with her. Swiftly she placed her fingers beneath her chin and lifted Shandrey's gaze up to hers. "You're training is nearly complete." Shandrey's mouth began to open. "Yes?" She whispered something, so quiet it was that Isard was forced to bend closer to her.

"Don't……do….this." Isard drew away and with a look that may have held genuine care she ran her fingers threw Shandrey's dark hair.

"Well I am sorry, but it is for your own good. You need to realize that they don't truly care about you." Isard's eyes grew red, not from building rage, but for a different purpose. The poor waterbender had no choice but stare right back into them. "We are the only family you have, and we love you."

* * *

JOINING ROBIN AND STARFIRE……………….

Robin steadily piloted the carriage along the grassy landscape. The wind blew with a steady breeze but as the sun was out it caused the temperature to be absolutely perfect. Behind him, inside the covered portion, lay Starfire sleeping soundly on a few blankets. For the longest time even the hardest bump wasn't enough to bring her out of her deep slumber. He periodically glanced back behind him, hoping to see her sitting up. But as she said Starfire was in such need of rest that she slept for hours on end. For this reason Robin had long given up on catching her in the middle of waking up and just drove onward. Over a period of fifteen hours Robin stopped three times for water or to barter for food with a fellow passing traveler. A small divot in the ground however caused the carriage to jostle somewhat bringing Starfire back to consciousness. A tiny smile crossed her face as she stretched about while lying on her back. After rubbing her eyes of the residual fatigue she flew out the front of the carriage cover. Robin did a double take at Starfire sudden departure upwards. She sailed up into the sky and positively soaked in the bright sunlight, as though her very life force depended on it. She slowly descended back down to the carriage and softly touched down in the seat beside Robin. He glanced at her with an amused grin.

"Well look at you, little miss sunshine." She nodded with a chuckle.

"Indeed, I am just so relieved to have a released a heavy burden." Another thought tugged at Robin.

"You know I've been wondering, after you got away from Isard…where'd you go? You do a little soul searching or something?"

"You could put in those terms I suppose. I happened to stumble onto something truly amazing, whether I was meant to be there or not I will probably never know. But I am glad I was nonetheless." Robin was of course curious as to what exactly it was that Starfire found. But the way she talked about it, the tone alone gave him a hint that it was something of a personal nature and that some things were best left unanswered.

"Well you weren't kidding when you said you were tired." Starfire looked at him.

"How long have I slept?"

"The whole day, I'm wondering if you'll sleep at all tonight. I mean you did take the longest nap I've ever seen." She shrugged.

"I simply had a tiring ordeal. Robin I do not mean to cause you irritation…" Robin glanced at her bemused. She very rarely if ever annoyed him in anyway. "But are we nearing our destination?" Robin nodded.

"We're almost there; give it another six or so hours."

* * *

THE VALLEY…………..

Beast Boy carefully poked his head into Raven's room and saw her talking with a woman who held her infant child. Raven noticed Beast Boy standing half in the doorway. He gave a short wave and Raven ended their conversation. The woman thanked her then carried her child away. Beast Boy entered once they were alone.

"What's going on?"

"Just inoculating a few babies," said Raven tossing the used syringes away in a sealed container. "Why? What's going on with you?" she asked casually. He shook his head and sat down on her bed.

"Nothing much, Cyborg is just about himself again. His aim with his sonic cannon could use a tune up though."

"Considering what he's been through I'm not surprised," said Raven as organized some medical charts. "Robin hasn't sent any word yet has he?" Beast Boy shook his head. "I really wish we could just get this whole thing over with. I don't care if our objectives are similar I don't trust Moira and I'm sure she and Markus are just waiting to back stab us." Beast Boy smirked.

"Well at least you have a positive attitude about it." Raven humorously rolled her eyes then they fell upon something. With a curious frown she sat down beside him and examined his forearm.

"Beast Boy….did you burn yourself?"

"Had to do something about that Red Wolf tattoo Isard stuck on me, fight fire with fire I guess." Raven looked up at him with concern and pity.

"Oh Beast Boy, you should've come to me. I'm sure I could've removed this a lot less painfully." He shook his head dismissively.

"That's one of the better things about being immortal; your threshold for pain gets better." Beast Boy took her hand away from his burn and held it with his own. Raven trained her eyes up to him. "I wish I could go back to the way I was, like Star." Raven tried to pass it off as though she was nothing more than a consoling friend.

"I'm sure you don't mean that, having immortality must have more perks than a higher threshold for pain." He leaned closer and without Raven offering any resistance stole a kiss from her. When he pulled back he saw eyes opening back up.

"There're a few hurts not even being immortal can fix. I don't want to watch all of my friends and family slowly die while I never age another day. What am I going to do when you're not around anymore?" He gently held the back of her head.

"I don't know," she whispered. "But I'll try to live as long as I can." Beast Boy smiled. She ducked her head down then brought it back up with a tear coming with it. "Can you promise to try to do the same?" Beast Boy rubbed her upper arm then let his hand rest on her shoulder.

"Yeah."

* * *

OUTSIDE A LARGE MANSION…………….

Robin brought their carriage to a slow and steady halt. The two gazed up at a mansion, whose size by itself was enough to instill even the slightest amount of apprehension. Robin jumped off the driver's seat; Starfire then scooted over and received a helping hand from Robin as she too disembarked. Around the entire perimeter of the house was a large brick wall, the only way through which was a singular rusted gate. They passed through the squeaky and very weathered gate. Starfire shot a fleeting look to it as her hand took some of the chipping white paint with it.

"Who lives here?" she asked quietly.

"Guy who goes by the name of Solomon," replied Robin. "If its vampire and sketchy Sol's the man to speak to in order to clear it up, he's knows almost everything about everything within the vampire underworld." He then looked at her matter-of-factly. "In fact he's the one who told me the rumor about you." Starfire's gaze shot back to him.

"Me?"

"Well, he said something about Nightingale knowing where you were. I don't think he knew you and she were the same person." Robin and Starfire stopped before a medium sized door and with little effort Robin pushed it open. The loud creak that was born was enough to give even the most ghoulish specter a fright. They looked around at the entrance hall, if one could call it that. Papers lay all over the place and pieces of furniture were overturned or destroyed. This was normal apparently as Robin moved onward. A small gust of wind swept through making the papers come to life. Starfire squeaked as they brushed past her and clamped her hand around Robin's. Robin led them around a corner to which they were greeted by a set of closed double doors. He looked downward and noticed light coming from the bottom crack. With a ready smirk Robin picked up his leg and kicked the doors open. Someone standing behind them dropped a cup and teapot and scurried into a corner. The figure stole a glance at the two Titans as they entered. His eyes widened at the sight of Robin.

"Oh Dragon! You've come to claim me at last!" Robin rolled his eyes and with a single look told Starfire they were in no danger. She closed the doors behind them while Robin walked in farther. "Please I beg you spare just one more day, I am not in the proper decency to meet my end."

"Take your horse pill Sol, I'm not here to kill you." Solomon raised his head out of the shadows and walked toward them with a chuckle.

"Well-Well of course you're not! I must be mad after all to think someone with your compassion would just blithely murder an unarmed man." Starfire stepped up beside Robin. Sol's eyes darted to her then back to Robin. "Who's this?" Robin turned to Starfire and held a hand out toward Solomon.

"Starfire…Solomon Koenig, Solomon Koenig…Starfire." She sent him an uneasy nod.

"Greetings."

"Charmed I am sure. Listen for whatever other reason you have come could you possibly return later, I was not expecting guests." Robin looked to his right and saw several dozen flat screen monitors on the wall.

"Sol you have fifteen exterior cameras monitoring your house, and you say you're not expecting guests?" Solomon shrugged with a placid smile.

"Guests come in all shapes and sizes."

"I'm gonna get straight to the point Sol, I need information."

"Don't we all," replied Solomon pouring himself something to drink. "Asunder as the world is there is still currency being exchanged. That said, you can either do me a favor first or you can take your leave." He turned back to them only to find the point of Robin's sword at his throat. He froze in his speech; Robin held a cold and emotionless stare.

"What I can do; is either get you to tell me what we need the easy way or the really easy way." Starfire crept a little closer, afraid that the situation might escalate into something undesirable.

"Yes well…" With Robin's sword still poised, Solomon took a sip of his tea. With a weak smile he gent put a finger against the blunt side of the blade. "But why indulge such barbarous tendencies…" He began to move the sharp edge away from his neck. "…When we can deal in far more rational and civilized mannerisms." Robin took his blade away the rest of the way and sheathed it.

"I couldn't agree more." Starfire let out a short breath of relief. Robin then guided Starfire with him to the couch and they sat down. "So Sol, I don't think you offered Starfire some tea." Starfire and Solomon met eyes and with a forced smile he held the kettle out to her. She declined with a silent shake of the head. The disgruntled vampire turned back to his tray and set the teapot back down.

"How strangely ironic, that I was once sent to rid the council of you. And now here I stand still trapped within your debt." Robin nodded in smug agreement. "So, you seek information do you?"

"I didn't come here just to visit you Sol," replied Robin. "Markus sent Moira to present an offer for an alliance against Isard." With his back still to them Solomon's head raised with interest.

"Did he now?"

"I need to know if there situation is the same as ours, is Isard as much a danger to them?" Solomon faced them with another full cup of tea.

"Isard seems to be a danger to everyone these days. But as I understand it she indeed become more of a nuisance to Markus, she's even managed to hinder his efforts at rebuilding the Nocturna Council."

"Has he made any progress?" asked Starfire.

"Very little if any, I'm afraid. If things develop any further in the way they have thus far, he may even place Moira on throne while he sleeps." Robin and Starfire looked at each other uneasily. "Yes that would be quite a dark turn." Robin produced the blueprints that Moira provided them.

"These are supposedly designs for a super weapon now under Isard's control. Isard has two of our friends captive, now Moira says that the best way to save them is to also put this weapon out of commission permanently." Solomon eyed the drawings curiously. "Is all this true?"

"Yes." He replied simply.

"Is it as vulnerable for the moment as Moira describes?" asked Starfire. Solomon pursed his lips together and began pacing about.

"That I cannot say."

"Can't or won't," posed Robin.

"Perhaps a partial amount of both," replied Solomon a bit curtly. "You conveniently forget Dragon that I am a fugitive of both worlds, sometimes it is difficult to learn of the happenstance of enemies without their knowledge."

"Then why not help us get rid of them, the enemy of my enemy is my friend right?" Solomon adopted a crooked smile and shook his head with a snicker.

"Well far be it me to disrupt the current global economy. Strange as it may seem there are many humans out there who profit from Vampire rule. It then begs to wonder that say if you do achieve your ultimate goal of seizing the world back from the vampires, what then? Would your fellow man be able to make the transition back to the old ways?"

"I don't know," said Robin impatiently. "But I would like that they have the ability to choose."

"Oh choose what? To go back to the tedium of buying and selling? The world as it once was was nothing more than a monotonous rat race. Tell me Dragon, is our rule so terrible?" Robin and Starfire refused to believe that his words were sincere.

"Yes." They answered in unison. Solomon rolled his eyes.

"Mortals," he muttered before sipping his tea.

* * *

THE VALLEY……………….

Lee, Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg all say before the line of tribunal members that had managed to escape from Rome. As of late the current subject was weather or not to take up Markus on his offer. One of the leading members closed some notes then folded his hands on his desk.

"Further deliberation is needed I'm afraid." The Titan's faces fell with disappointment. Lee stood up.

"With respect councilors, the window of opportunity here will not be open for long. There are lives in the balance and doing nothing but idle chat will only further endanger those lives!"

"Mr. Moristu you will contain yourself please," reprimanded another. "The decision of this council is final." Raven then stood up beside Lee.

"And I don't think we need to remind this _council_ that Lee and Shandrey were the caretakers of this settlement long before you even knew it existed. You should take better care; someone might think you were trying to go over their heads." Lee's hand slowly made its way around her wrist. She calmed at his gesture and sat back down. The council disregarded her comment and continued.

"And what of Robin? Has he had anything to say in this matter?"

"Robin-San is looking into the validity of Moira's claims as we speak," replied Lee.

"Then it would prudent to wait for him to deliver some kind of report before making a final decision. His word will carry significant weight." With the swing of a gavel he ended the session and they began filing out. Cyborg trotted up beside the samurai.

"Lee, has Rob sent anything?"

"Nothing yet, we may have to consider the possibility something has happened to him. We will try to communicate later, for now…..I need to see Moira." He began walking away.

"Lee." He stopped but did not look back at Cyborg, mostly because he couldn't see at the moment. "Be careful, you gonna be alright?"

"I will be. Thank you."

* * *

BACK WITH ROBIN AND STARFIRE…………..

Starfire stood outside the mansion looking up at the darkening sky. The blustery winds caused her to start rubbing her arms for warmth, but she soon felt something drape around her. She found it was Robin's long coat.

"How much longer must we stay here?"

"He creeps you out that much?" asked Robin with a smile. She turned to him with a pleading look.

"Please, can we leave…now?" Robin took her shoulders.

"We'll go in the morning."

"Why not now?"

"Because it's safer to travel during the day, most vampires are still allergic to sun light." Starfire nodded but cast a wary look up at the house behind them.

"Very well, but I hope the morning comes soon. I do not like this place."

"I know, I don't much care for it either but here we are. Don't worry about Sol, he's not brave enough to try and double cross me. Besides, he's so out of practice I doubt he could tell a sword from a swordfish." A small bout of giggles escaped Starfire. "I'm sure the others are probably getting worried some I'm going to send em' a short message."

"Okay." Robin looked back up toward the house.

"I know it's not exactly the Ritz but its better than sleeping out here in the cold." He held out his hand. "Come on back inside." Starfire eyed the large house with suspicion but took Robin's hand regardless. She knew nothing could happen to her as long as he was near. Why should now be any different.

* * *

THE WATCHTOWER……………….

Shandrey sat quietly in a chair within the room Isard provided for her. Quite suddenly she startled awake with a loud gasp. Shandrey nearly fell out of the chair while trying to steady herself. She looked around for the IV but found it was gone. The spot on her arm where the needle had been was bandaged. She began to wonder how she'd gotten this way but then soon came to the conclusion that questions could come later. Right now Shandrey had only one thing on her mind: Escape!

* * *

Yet another chapter done and gone, it's weird but I thought this story was going to end about two or three chapters ago. Clearly I was mistaken. This story may go on forrreeeeeever! Cool. 


	34. Secrets of Scary People

I have to apologize for the overall lengthy wait for my updates. As always school and work are the culprits of whom I rest blame with. Hopefully soon I'll have alot more time to just sit back and write for a while. Thanks so much for reviewing, espcecially those who have been doing it since ch.1. You guys are awesome! Thanks; **Tsukikage1213, Realfanficts, Guardian of Azarath, Teen Freak, DuskEcho, Toonman24, Koriand'r Star.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Four

Secrets of Scary People

"Come." Isard signaled the one who'd pressed the door chime and he entered. The Elite member known as Eli walked up to her and bowed his head. Isard stood watching the stars. "What is it?"

"The Dragon and Nightingale have been sighted." Isard both quirked an eyebrow and grinned.

"Really? Where were they last seen?"

"They were seen entering the home of one Solomon Koenig." At this Isard actually turned from her view and faced him with eager curiosity.

"**Really**? Well what a strange if not amusing turn of events, the Dragon must be fishing for information. What of the drones? Are they operational?" Eli took half a second to process the question then nodded.

"The adjustments have been made and the new feature appears to be functioning normally."

"Fantastic," replied a satisfied Isard.

"They should be tested of course…before using them in the field." Isard nodded in silent agreement.

"How fortunate it is then that there are two enemies and a traitor with which to trial our forces against. And of course little Nayia requires yet more motivation, I see only golden opportunity here. Ready the drones Eli, I will lead them myself. And send for Shandrey." With a wicked smile he bowed his head once more.

"As you wish."

* * *

Shandrey sat quietly in a chair within the room Isard provided for her. Quite suddenly she startled awake with a loud gasp. Shandrey nearly fell out of the chair while trying to steady herself. She looked around for the IV but found it was gone. The spot on her arm where the needle had been was bandaged. She began to wonder how she'd gotten this way but then soon came to the conclusion that questions could come later. Right now Shandrey had only one thing on her mind: Escape! But how? Now that was the real question. She and Nayia had already spent a long while trying to pick the lock in her room when they briefly met up again. Unfortunately their efforts had been for not and thus far nothing told Shandrey now would be any different. Tentatively she began to rise out of the chair; the effects of Isard's serum seemed to have left some after effects, for she immediately felt dizzy. Her balance failed her, enough so that she began to fall backwards and knocked a clear vase off a nearby table. It shattered sending a small amount of water and dozens of tiny shards in every direction.

"My head…" Her voice muffled itself by the nausea. But then for some unknown reason it faded entirely. Looking strangely about her surroundings Shandrey rose to her feet. It was indeed a wonder but she felt explanations could be saved for later. The waterbender walked up to the door and pressed her ear against it. She could hear voices coming her way, now was the chance, if ever, to make a move. She quickly looked around until she found a large glass shard from the broken vase.

The door opened and in walked two guards talking quietly to one another. One removed a set of handcuffs with which to restrain Shandrey, but they froze on the spot; for she was nowhere to be found. Above them, clinging to the ceiling supports was Shandrey lying in wait. With an uncharacteristically dark gleam in her eye Shandrey prepared to drop down upon the unsuspecting guards. Then something within the back of her mind tugged at her to stop. She held herself at bay and held the sharp piece of glass tightly in fingers. She could kill the both of them so easily it was hardly worth thinking about it. 'But that's not who I am'. Her mind was racing; what to do? The unstable state of her emotions translated down to her fingers and her grip slackened on the glass shard. Before she realized it the shard slipped from her hand and fell to the floor. A high pitched and shrill tinkling was produced causing the guards to look all around before finally turning their attention upwards. Just as they did Shandrey dropped down and tripped them both with a swipe of her leg. They fell upon their backs on either side of her whereupon they were both elbowed in the face. Shandrey slowly rose to her knees then proceeded to lightly poke the both of them ensuing that they were indeed incapacitated.

"So sorry," she muttered. She carefully relieved one of them of their keycard and promptly left her room.

* * *

THE VALLEY……………

Lee, Raven, and Beast Boy eagerly awaited the outcome of a conversation currently between Cyborg and Robin. Robin recently signaled Cyborg on his comm. link and for an hour they'd been talking. After what seemed like an eternity Cyborg waked back in.

"Rob says it's all legit, everything Moira's been spout'n the last few days was the real deal. He suggests that if we need to think about it more that we do it quick." Beast Boy shook his head impatiently.

"What's to think about guys?"

"It is a delicate situation," said Lee. Beast Boy nodded.

"I know I know, it's just….we'll I'm just tired of us just sitting around here waiting for them to attack us. We've got the opportunity on our doorstep I say for once we take the fight to them." Lee trained his eyes from Beast Boy to Raven and Cyborg.

"Everyone feels the same way?" There was a short pause following his question. Raven and Cyborg then answered with decided nods.

"Rob also said that if we decide to go ahead to proceed with extreme caution."

"Anything else?" asked Raven.

"Only that if anything else develops to call him and let him know." Lee open and closed his right hand before his eyes, his sight had slowly but surely begun to return again. He stood up.

"Very well, I will tell Moira."

"Lee," said Raven rather quickly. He stopped and faced her. "Maybe I should go with you."

"I appreciate your concern Raven, but it is unnecessary."

"The rest of us don't think so," said Beast Boy. Lee's eyes snapped to him. "Its nothing personal Lee but it seems when it comes to you and Moira it is personal." Lee dropped his gaze. "I mean we don't know what supposedly went on with you and her the night Rhivers and Icemare came, but it's got us spooked and we don't want you alone with her." Lee felt he could disagree further but in actuality he was glad they were persisting. Vulnerability was not something he liked to admit but it was clear Moira's actions had left him shaken. Bearing that it mind it was well and good to him.

"Very well," he said hoarsely. With Raven in his wake the samurai led the way to the room they provided for Moira. It was a reprieve from stress to see her door was still under guard from when they were forced to find replacements. Without knocking Lee opened the door and strode in. Moira sat in front of a vanity slowly brushing her deep violate hair. Her eyes moved to their reflection in the mirror.

"That was rude of you Lee."

"It's a bit pointless isn't it?" said Raven. "You don't really have a reflection to admire do you?" Moira lowered the rush back down and stared into the mirror, there was no sign of her face anywhere.

"I suppose you're right, but old habits die hard."

"We accept," said Lee. The way the words escaped him, it was clear he wanted to get the whole ordeal over with as soon as possible. Moira smiled broadly and turned to face them. She delicately rested her right leg over her left.

"I am oh so glad to hear it, I recently spoke with Markus and I am more than sure he will be just as happy."

"What now becomes of us?" asked the samurai.

"Now that you have accepted Markus invites you to his capital of Jerusalem. There we will discuss our strategy for doing away with Isard once and for all." Raven raised her hand.

"Now just a minuet, the only reason we're accepting this deal is so we can get our friends back. As far as we're concerned anything between you and Isard is strictly your affairs and has nothing to do with us." Moira slowly rose to her feet with a dangerous gleam in her eyes.

"You would turn back on your word?" Lee began to speak but Raven pushed past him.

"I don't remember us agreeing to fight your wars for you?!"

"Markus' offer is one for an affiliation one in which we share a symbiotic relationship." The words seemed to sting her lips as she spoke. Raven knew beyond a doubt that a 'mutual relationship' was hardly what Markus ultimately intended to have. Moira drew closer to Raven and licked her fangs. "I grow hungry, perhaps you should leave."

"Why don't you put your money where your fangs are?" Retorted Raven quietly. The two girls felt a slim object come between them. They looked down to find Lee's walking stick now separating them. They both sent Lee a sideways look.

"This is not the time," he spoke slowly and steadily. Raven and Moira moved apart from one another. Moira turned her fiery eyes from the empath and began putting things back into a single suitcase.

"One thing that I am glad for from this alliance is that now I can finally leave this hovel." She gathered up her stuff and gave them an insincere bow. "We'll look forward to seeing you in Jerusalem." Without any utterance of words Moira disappeared from the room in a whiff of light. Raven raised a somewhat surprised eyebrow.

"She can teleport."

"It is not so surprising. We should inform the council that the valley will for the time being be under their watch."

* * *

SOLOMON'S MANOR………………

Starfire creaked an old door open and found herself within a sizable library. She had been on her way to the room she and Robin shared, she absolutely refused to be in separate rooms in this house. Her curiosity took control of her rationality and she was pulled into the large continuum of books. There was only one candle providing light, the rest was shining through the window from the bright moon in the sky. Ahead of her on a table was an open book positively bathed in the bluish white light. She tilted her head at the sight and walked toward it. When she could at last scan the open pages with her wide eyes she saw it was in the original vampiric speech; some guess an ancient ancestry of what would later spawn Russian, Greek, and Latin. She lost the ability to understand the lettering upon being cured of her vampirism.

"Found something?" Starfire spun around with glowing eyes. Solomon entered the library lighting more candles as he went. Although Robin assured her he posed no threat Starfire was not about to let her guard down around this person. He stayed in place with a small smile. "Anything?" She let her eyes die down.

"Actually I have." She stepped aside to show him the book. He cocked an eyebrow at it and walked closer with a nod.

"Well you sure know how to pick them." He stopped just before it and Starfire moved away slightly. He noted her wariness with a covert sideways glance. He scanned his eyes over the page though he needn't have bothered; the number of times he read that book cover to cover was uncountable. "You stumbled onto my favorite history book, one of our very own Isard Triton."

"Isard?"

"Oh yes, she is well among the oldest of our kind; dating all the way back to days of Kain himself." Starfire blinked several times in confusion.

"But…Markus-"

"Was not the first," interrupted Sol. His fingers ran along the words. "Markus was a loyal warrior of Kain's vast army, but was betrayed by Kain when Markus' trademark evolution could be kept a secret no longer."

"His wings," said Starfire following on. He stole a glance at her with a smiling nod.

"Yes, but as I said this is a book detailing the life of Isard. Though Markus and Isard are not as far apart or different as you think, once they were one." Starfire's eyes widened.

"They were allies?"

"Master and student," clarified Solomon. "They were a pair unlike any other and at the time it was believed, by themselves also, that not a force in the world would be able to stop them. Then of course it happened….."

"What? What happened?"

"The seemingly natural born instincts of our kind overtook Isard and Markus was betrayed a second time in his mortal life." All of this just raised more questions upon questions for Starfire.

"But why, it does not make any sense."

"Oh of course it does you're just not thinking like a vampire. Picture yourself as the renowned Sovereign Nightingale." It was unclear to Starfire whether or not he knew how much she despised to think about herself as she once was. For the sake of learning more however she coped with the dishonor. "Now answer me this: when taking on such enormous responsibility as said Sovereign, what was your greatest ambition-Answer me truthfully now." Starfire hung her head in shame.

"To rule," she answered quietly.

"Exactly! For some cosmic reason known only to God himself vampires all seem to have this innate lust for power." He shrugged as another thought occurred to him. "Albeit some of us grow out of it, with Isard the need only grew and grew until she discovered that she had only one true ambition: to dominate all life." Starfire darted her eyes between him and the book.

"And this book tells all of what you are telling me?"

"Recorded history is based solely on the one who witnesses it, while this text doesn't detail many things about Isard's long years there are things I know that the common ear falls deaf upon."

--------

Robin walked in their room then swiftly walked back out when he saw that Starfire was not in there.

"Starfire?" He called her name down the hall but received no answer. She wasn't anywhere where he came from so he turned his attention toward the staircase that led up toward the library. With a growing frown he walked forward.

--------

"And how do you know these things?" asked Starfire with her arms crossed suspiciously. Solomon hung his head with a short laugh.

"During the old order, that is the time when the world was still ruled by humans, I was a Senator in the United States House of Representatives. Like most politicians I had to cheat and lie in order to maintain my lifestyle. Basically when I wasn't kissing babies I was stealing their lollypops; I knew a lot of things about everyone. Take Isard for instance, why is it do you suppose that many of her loyal followers refer to her as 'Mother'?"

"They are conditioned to think many things," replied Starfire matter-of-factly.

"Actually only a small minority is forced to believe anything, the truth is many call her mother because since birth she is the only one they have ever known." This greatly puzzled Starfire. "I know what you're considering and you're mistaken, vampires are unable to reproduce."

"Then how have they known only her their entire lives?" Solomon stared her in the eyes.

"Do you really want to know?" Starfire had to be honest with herself, knowing the inmost details of Isard's secrets was most likely not a pretty image. But two of their friends were in her clutches and this could be useful information.

"Throughout Isard campaigns many times she takes prisoners, many of them women but more specifically women who are with child." Starfire's mouth parted as she began to put the pieces together. "The one's who close to birth are taken and given a paralytic, through medical intervention the child is taken from them." The shocked Tamaranian clasped a hand over her mouth.

"That is….horrible!" Robin carefully eased past the door so as not to produce a loud squeak. He watched Solomon with a dark emotionless stare. Solomon approached Starfire with a mock grave face.

"Not nearly as horrible as the mirror on the ceiling that forces the mother to see every last detail." Her mouth began to tremble.

"Starfire." She jumped with a gasp at hearing Robin's voice. He entered and with a nod toward the door told Starfire that now was a good time to leave the two of them alone. With a gulp Starfire picked herself up into the air and swiftly glided out of the library. With a smirk Solomon turned away to turn a page. As he turned back to the entrance he found that Robin had somehow noiselessly made his way all the way across the room. Robin took a firm hold of his lapels and forced him against a tall bookcase.

"What the hell are you doing!" he demanded in a hushed tone.

"Just answering some questions," replied Sol simply. "Is that not why you are here?" Robin pulled him forward then roughly shoved him back against the bookcase. Sol shook his head of slight throbbing pain. "I see your species holds no stock in rationality."

"Starfire has been through enough without you telling her horror stories about the secrets of scary people."

"You would rather her find out from them instead?" asked Sol. Robin geared up to shove him again but hesitated. "It is difficult to fight a lofty battle when you cannot even grasp what is you're fighting against."

"She knows what she's up against just fine!" spat Robin. He let go of Sol's clothing and stepped back. "It doesn't help to rattle her emotions like that." Sol raised his head somewhat.

"No matter how truthful it is?" Robin gulped down a lump in his throat.

"Especially if it's true." Robin said no more and walked out of the library. Solomon let the pages flutter to a close with the cover falling down upon the thick tome.

--------

In their room, Starfire sat on the bed with her legs crushed to her chest. She jumped a little when Robin trotted inside. She calmed at the sight of him and let out a tired sigh.

"You okay Star?" She wiped her eyes and nodded.

"I believe so." He removed his long coat. "Robin, I knew Isard is an evil individual. I knew that she has done terrible things, to our closest friends no less…" Robin sat down off the edge of the bed. She held her arms as though a cold wind blew past her. "But what I did not know….was the extent of such unearthly wickedness." He noticed when she looked at him that her eyes were wide and somewhat glassy. He wound an arm around her and she immediately melted into his embrace. He let his head rest against the top of hers.

"It's okay." Starfire hugged him back tightly.

"Are you….absolutely certain we must stay here tonight?" Robin smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sure Star, but don't worry. The sooner you get to sleep the sooner it'll be morning and we'll get out of here." Starfire cast a wary look around the room.

"Sleep….yes; I will certainly be able to sleep in this place." Robin kicked off his footwear and the two of them reclined backwards. Her arm rested limply across his chest. Her eyes fell upon his sword propped against the nightstand. "I dream of the day you no longer need to carry that."

"Me too."

* * *

THE VALLEY…………………

Like most bureaucrats, the tribunal took their charge of the valley with noticeable gusto. After Moira's departure and security could be relaxed the Titans prepared to take their leave as well. Long ago Kitsune Valley was a safe haven and now, somehow, it seemed to have become a crossroad for siege and battle; hardly a safe haven. But perhaps that could all change very shortly. Raven walked out onto the open grass on a mission from Lee to retrieve some of Nayia's personal items from the safe house by the lake. As she passed by someone they bumped and things were knocked out of the passer's arms. Raven instantly bent down to pick them up.

"Sorry, I didn't see you."

"No no it is okay." As Raven picked up the remainder of the items her mouth parted as she saw a photo which could only be of a really young Shandrey. The woman tried to grab it but Raven was faster.

"Where did you get this!?" She demanded. The woman shielded her face behind a shawl over her head.

"Please, I…it is mine. Please give it back." Raven shook her head.

"No I'm pretty sure you swiped this from Lee's room, for whatever reason. I'll do you a favor by taking this back and not tell him that you're taking his things that have to do with Shandrey," she said walking away.

"Shannon," mumbled the woman. Raven stopped and looked back at her.

"What?"

"Her name….is Shannon." With her mouth shaped like an 'O' and her eyes narrowed Raven waked back up to the woman and pulled her shawl down. Her curious look then morphed into shock. The resemblance was uncanny, even separated for almost two decades the two looked so much alike. The woman looked upon Raven with tired eyes. "She is my daughter." Raven gawked at her with a queer feeling of unease.

"Oh God…"

* * *

SOL'S MANNER…………………

Robin and Starfire lay comfortably sleeping after the long task of trying to fall asleep to begin with. You try bunking in an old creaky house with a vampire for one night. A tiny moan escaped Starfire as she lay against the former boy wonder. Their subconscious minds barely made out the sounds of quick footsteps approaching their room.

BANG

They both woke with a great startle as Solomon bounded into their room. Starfire crawled back towards the headboard while Robin jumped up and met Solomon the rest of the way.

"What's the meaning of this?!"

"Come with me," replied the vampire. Robin cast a worried look at Starfire then they followed behind in Sol's wake. Starfire quickly glided up beside Robin then walked alongside him.

"What is happening?"

"I don't know." They found Sol in the lounge they first found him in staring at the series of surveillance monitors. "What's the matter?" asked Robin as they drew closer. Sol moved aside and pointed at a one monitor in the upper corner. They saw several black clad masked troops surrounding the mansion.

"I thought someone of your caliber could exercise better discretion." Robin moved closer to the screen. The automatic weapons they carried gave him pause but he was sure it was nothing he and Star couldn't handle. "I now wonder just why they would bother to come execute little ol' me after all this time." Robin chose to ignore him. Sol then narrowed his eyes and stuck a shaking finger in Starfire's direction. "Y-You! Its you they're after isn't." Robin turned to Solomon.

"Leave her alone Sol."

"You repay me for the information over the years by bringing this runner into my home!"

"Enough!" Barked Robin. Solomon silenced himself and Robin cast one last look at the screen. "We're leaving Star." She followed him out of the lounge. Solomon threw his hands up disgruntled.

He shouted after them, "It's slightly late for that don't you think!" Robin and Starfire returned to their room shutting the door behind them. Starfire discreetly looked from the curtain and saw their pursuers coming closer.

"They will be here shortly, what will we do."

"Hopefully they'll never know we were here. But we have to hurry." She nodded and they gathered up only what they could carry on their back or slung over their shoulder. Just as Robin slipped his sheathed katana within his coat they heard the sound of intruders from the ground floor. They stared at each other apprehensively and knew leaving unnoticed was no longer an option.

--------

Solomon sat on the couch in the lounge under the watch of several masked soldiers. He heard a steady rhythm of footsteps entering behind him. Isard made her way inside, removing a pair of leather gloves as she went. She walked around and looked down at him with a smirk.

"Solomon, it has been far too long."

"I no longer keep a calendar. Why bother when time is meaningless to us." Isard nodded.

"I suppose I agree. Solomon, I have something I need ask you and I would so appreciate it if you answered me truthfully." He turned his eyes away from hers. "Are you harboring the Dragon and Nightingale?" He chuckled.

"Why…would I do that? Are you questioning my loyalty?"

"Of course I am," replied Isard curtly. He remained silent and she stretched her neck about. "Very well, I will have a look around myself if you don't mind. You stay right where you are." After Isard left his presence, Solomon began to pray for the first time in his immortal life that his two guests were already miles away by now. Slowly, so as not to provoke the guards watching him, he rose and approached a table with drinks and a record player. The vampire poured himself a glass of amber liquid and looked down at the record labeled "Nessum Dorma". He started the player and the house was filled with the voice of an opera tenor.

He seemed to be the only one appreciating the aria, for even as the music resounded throughout the halls no one else paid it any heed. Isard walked steadily down the halls, her eyes moved from left to right like search lights. She eased her way into the room given to Robin and Starfire. Robin, being held aloft by Starfire, hovered high above the vampire. The alien princess bit her lip from the nervous tension that came in with their foe.

Solomon still sat enjoying the music with closed eyes and a waving hand, as though he were conducting the performer himself.

Robin stared down at the prowling Isard ready to drop down at a moment's notice. She appeared to be satisfied and began walking out. Although just as the two heroes began to welcome relief something caught Isard's eye. She bent down until she was eyelevel with the bed where from she picked up a single strand of crimson hair. Starfire snapped her eyes shut tight in alarm and her free hand shot up to her head. Still Sol's music played in the background. With an infuriated look that could turn a ghost white Isard scorched the strand to ash and swiftly walked back down stairs. Robin silently motioned toward the window.

The score began to reach its climax, the guards left the room at Isard's order and she stepped up behind Solomon. She skillfully removed her six-shooter and the next moment later gently pushed the barrel against the back of his head. He opened his eyes upon feeling his head push forward slightly. The soft click of the hammer was muffled lightly by the performer's building voice. As though she waited for her cue Isard held off pulling the trigger until the aria reached its peak and Solomon's arms jerked about from the six shots that came. His arm fell loosely over the side of the couch then crumbled in a pile ash. The Red Wolf leader glanced to her left and as fate would have it she saw Robin and Starfire swiftly moving away on the monitors.

--------

Having abandoned their horse and cart for obvious reasons, Robin and Starfire pressed onward until they were sure they'd gained enough distance to pause momentarily. Robin rested on his knees while panting heavily.

"I think we're in the clear." Starfire sadly tapped Robin's shoulder. He turned and saw Isard accompanied by several cybernetic combatants.

"Famous last words."

"Where's Sol?" asked Robin, as though he cared much.

"Solomon? Oh he's dead. Which in the near future will be final story of you." Robin smirked and drew his sword. Isard sneered at the gesture. "Just when I thought when I knew you inside and out….you certainly are a bold one. Kill them." Starfire brought her eyes alight and soared into the air. The drones drew swords similar to Robin's and charged forward. One after the other they clanged their steel against the Dragon's with hard precision. Every time they struck Robin gritted his teeth from the shock absorbed through the hilt. 'What are these things?' He flipped over a charging opponent and sliced open its back in the process. Though skillful as that was it did not put the mechanical foe down thus it was up to Starfire who very shortly after flew by and pitched a well aimed starbolt into the open wound. He would thank her later. Isard stepped back, watching in the ensuing battle with eagerness.

"HAAAARRRRGGGGHHH!" With his blade reared behind him he ran to meet his enemies head on. Both swung for his neck but he rolled forward and as he came out of his roll cut the leg out from under of his right hand opponent. It fell to the ground with heavy thud then soon after found the point of Robin's sword jammed in its face. Above him in the sky Starfire zigzagged throwing her powerful spheres of energy. With a battle hardened cry she rammed her fist through the chest of the nearest cybernetic samurai then picked him over head and smashed him to the ground. She sensed another coming behind her and spun around to counter. However by the time Starfire faced him an invisible force shot out from the drone and threw her off her feet. Robin knocked away the adversary he was currently engaged with.

He barely said her name before being struck by the same force. "Sta-ACK!" He skidded backward only coming to a stop when he stabbed his sword into the ground. His brow rose at the unusually well placed skill of these mere robots. He recovered to slow for at that moment he felt something razor sharp graze his arm. Out of pure instinct unleashed a trio of grenades in the direction of the attack and jumped away. Three miniature explosions came in sequence and shrapnel mixed with raw earth scattered in all directions. Starfire recovered rubbing the top of her head. She then caught sight of Isard and decided the vampire had stayed on the sidelines long enough. From behind a drone rammed Robin in the back making blood jump out of his mouth. They crossed katanas with a resounding clang; bells in the form of swords rang as they fought. Robin, smaller in stature, zipped from view then stabbed the drone through back. Sparks of electricity flared out from its slowing body; soon it fell to its knees. With a merciless glare Robin pulled out his sword then without difficulty beheaded the drone. The sounds of battle behind him caught his ear and Robin turned to see Starfire and Isard already going at it.

The agile redhead ducked low to dodge a punch then came up around Isard's extended arm and brought an uppercut to her by the chin. Isard spun her legs about which served two purposes, pull her back up to her feet and knock Starfire in the head. Starfire hit the ground and with a squeak rolled to one side just as Isard scorched the grass with a ball of flame. Not showing the Tamaranian any mercy Isard quickly ran up and kicked her hard in the stomach.

"Hey!" Isard twisted her head to see Robin sprinting toward her. "Stay the hell away from her!" He downward hacked just as she jumped backward. She came out of her jump and drew her twin western style pistols. She fired two shots in quick succession. He fell to the ground having been pierced in the right shoulder and close to his heart. His muscles felt heavy and his grip on his sword was heavily slacked. Isard towered over him with a careful aim at the space between his eyes.

"You haven't learned anything from our first encounter, have you?" The shot in his chest momentarily claimed his ability to speak. "I suppose it is not entirely your fault. You are after all…only human." She took careful aim once more.

"NO!" Both Robin and Isard snapped their head to one side. Starfire pelted at Isard and grabbed her by the wrists forcing the barrel of each pistol to point skyward. Two scattered shots rocketed toward the heavens while below the Tamaranian and vampire struggled and pushed against one another. Both bearers of super strength, the two appeared to have entered a stalemate. Painfully, Robin managed to pull himself up to a sitting position. Isard grew massively aggravated with Starfire's perseverance and knocked her forehead against Starfire's. Isard took advantage of her temporary seeing of stars and forced her arms to her sides. She then took a firm hold of the alien's shoulders and began to bring her fangs down upon her delicate neck.

* * *

Now, am I evil enough to leave off there and turn Starfire back into a vampire? Usually it depends on how I get up that morning. XD Let's hope the next time I update I'll be in a good mood. ;) Laters! 


	35. The Holy City

I'm trying to work on this slow-to-update rut I've seemed to have slipped into. School projects really soak up your free time. Anyway, I will now update…..For You! XD And by you I mean all those loyal reviewers; **Realfanficts, Teen Freak, Tsukikage1213, Toonman24, Guardian of Azarath, A rose by any other name715, DuskEcho, Valda, "Awesome", Jadare**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Five

The Holy City

Starfire pelted at Isard and grabbed her by the wrists forcing the barrel of each pistol to point skyward. Two scattered shots rocketed toward the heavens while below the Tamaranian and vampire struggled and pushed against one another. Both bearers of super strength, the two appeared to have entered a stalemate. Painfully, Robin managed to pull himself up to a sitting position. Isard grew massively aggravated with Starfire's perseverance and knocked her forehead against Starfire's. Isard took advantage of her temporary seeing of stars and forced her arms to her sides. She then took a firm hold of the alien's shoulders and began to bring her fangs down upon her delicate neck.

"This I have so longed to sample," she whispered. She brushed her fangs and lips over the skin. It sent shivers up and down Starfire's spine. "If you can't beat em'….join em'." The alien's eyes brightened anew. She grabbed Isard's mouth with an iron grip and began holding her at bay. Robin's hand clutched at his bleeding chest. A low and mad hiss erupted from Isard as Starfire pushed her further and further away. When it Isard began to be regaining the upper hand Starfire raggedly shook her head.

"You shall…long for it further!" With a great heave Starfire pushed Isard away by the head sending her flying back into the ground. She skidded against the earth making a pile of rock and soil behind her. She put their arch enemy out of her mind and flew down beside Robin. She regrettably slipped a finger inside one of his wounds producing an earsplitting scream from him.

"Your heart remains undamaged."

"That's a shame!" quipped a slightly angered Robin. Taking a leaf from Raven's book, Starfire rolled her eyes and took Robin in her arms.

"We must leave; I will tend to your wounds on the way." She took flight leaving the battleground in her wake. Isard stood to her feet brushing some loose dirt off her shoulder.

"Further still…."

* * *

JOINING THE OTHER TITANS……………

The Kitsune Valley was growing smaller and smaller as the small band walked onward to the nearest pocket of civilization from which they could get a transport for the Middle East. A small number of refuges accompanied them also. Raven looked back at someone walking alone and fell back to walk beside her.

"You should stay within the group."

"I am fine, thank you." Raven closed her eyes with rue of events to come.

"Do you have any idea what will happen when she finds out you're still alive?" The Chinese woman covered her face further with her shawl.

"I do, and that is why you are not to say a single word about it to anyone."

"A-Are-Are you kidding? You're-Her-Mother!"

"Control your voice please." Raven was quite beside herself.

"She's felt completely alone for most of her life, the least you can do is assure her she still has someone." Shandrey's mother hung her head sadly.

"I want more than anything to see my Jun-Qing. But…she has that boy over there." Raven looked ahead of them at Lee who along with Cyborg led the pack.

"Well of course she has Lee but-"

"As the Americans put it 'just drop it'." Her voice held such insistence that Raven was unable to argue. She had but one last word to say.

"If you think you can just avoid this……you're wrong." Raven didn't bother to emphasize her point with a glare, being that also the woman wouldn't see it anyway. A bit hastily Raven returned to her spot beside Beast Boy.

* * *

REJOINING ROBIN AND STARFIRE…………….

The area near and far around Solomon's house did not allow for many places to hide. Starfire searched hurriedly for a place to set down where they would be out of sight, knowing that while Robin did his best to contain his own blood he still needed help. Her eyes roamed over the countryside below until they landed on old barn. She remembered passing it on the way up, and that Robin mentioned that there were usually several in areas like this. Most of them belonged to farmers who years ago abandoned or retreated off the land.

"Hold on Robin," she said quietly. Carefully she decreased altitude, aiming for the barn that at the moment looked as though it might fall over to pieces from the slightest pretense. She flew in through a skylight in the roof and carefully set Robin down on some hay in the loft.

"Where are we?" croaked Robin.

"One of the many derelict barns, I believe we are safe for now." She pulled away his coat and shirt to get a better look at his wounds. "You shoulder wound will heal fairly quickly. However…"

"Yeah…the bad news, lay it on me."

"The bullet is still in your chest, but as I said earlier it hit no vital areas or organs. I have to remove it. And then I must cauterize the wound." He cocked his head somewhat in mild surprise.

"Well…that's not so bad I guess." She smiled down at him and played with his hair.

"No it is not, wait here." She flew down to the ground floor. She was disappointed to find that what tools were left were so corroded and rusted that if she were to use them in any way towards Robin she would only infect his wound. Starfire blew out a small huff and walked on, she stopped however. The sound of something under her foot caught her attention. She tapped her foot on the floor again to be sure it was indeed made by her. Curious abounding she took her foot away, knelt down, and began sweeping away the old hay and grass. It was a square door held firmly shut with an old padlock. With an effortless yank she pulled the lock off and tossed it away. She pulled open the door filling the room with a low squeak. What Starfire was met with were steps, steps that led down to a storm cellar. A low yield starbolt held aloft in her hand provided some light. The cellar was filled with anything and everything anyone would need to wait out a violent storm; including a first aid kit.

"Yes!" She exclaimed quietly. The Tamaranian grabbed the metal box of the shelf and hurried back to Robin. He lay fidgeting with his a cloth that he'd been dabbing his wound.

"What'd you find?"

"I have found this!" She said proudly showing him her fortunate find. He nodded with a smirk.

"Good work, I found something too." He pulled a bottle of whiskey from under the hay. "Looks like the last guy who was didn't have time to look for this." Starfire opened the kit and from it removed forceps. Her next step involved taking them out of the vacuum sealed packaging and holding preparing to extract the foreign object. "Wait-wait-wait!" Said Robin making Starfire jump back. He took a long swig of the whiskey. "Sorry, anesthetic." Sending a nod back and forth Starfire took one more gulp and stuck the slender instrument into his wound. Robin immediately reached out and grasped a wooden support very tightly. Sweat rolled off both of their heads like water from a faucet. "Grrrr-AH!" He gasped suddenly when Starfire pulled back the grabbed with the bullet in tow. In the same three seconds Robin took another large gulp of amber liquid and Starfire pressed her charged fist against his bare skin. "AAHHHHH! AHHH!!" Starfire her hand away and in an effort to block out the pain Robin beat his head against the floor boards. Starfire parted the matting hair in her face. His cries were dying down to quick gasps and sighs. The timid alien brushed her fingers over the spot, now sealed shut.

"Robin…"

"I'm-okay." He choked out. "Thanks to you." She reclined down beside him, propping her head on her arm. "We covered a lot of ground before we got here didn't we?" She nodded. "Isard's alone, unless she calls for reinforcements it'll be a while before she can find us here. We can stay here for a while but not too long."

"But you must rest."

"I will, but it can't be for more than a few hours."

She said, "And when we continue on, where shall we go?" Robin cleared his throat.

"Well, we told them to accept Markus' proposal so they'll probably be heading to his territory."

"Where is that?"

"Jerusalem, that's where we'll go. Hopefully we'll meet them there. We only have a few hours so get some sleep." Starfire settled closer to him and they took their soon to be short lived nap.

* * *

JERUSALEM………………..

Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, and Lee stopped at the sight of the city. It was surrounded by the coming and goings of travelers, traders, and soldiers alike. The four Titans all looked at each other with readiness then continued on. As they drew nearer Raven felt the urge to spout out historical facts irrespirable.

"It's amazing, for a full century during the eleven hundreds this city belonged to the Christians. King Richard the Lion Heart then spent a good amount of money and soldiers trying to take it back from Saladin."

"Wait," said Beast Boy. "…Saladin the king of the Saracens or Saladin the dead vampire sovereign?"

"Who said they were two different people?" Beast Boy held an incredulous look.

"No way." She shrugged.

"Well there's no real way to prove that, but it's possible isn't it?" He nodded agreeably. Raven smirked with a quirked an eyebrow. "You know your history."

"I was in a death camp for eight months; the only things you do are march and read, if they let you…" The main gate was wide open and allowed for a number of caravans to come and go. The lingo most commonly heard among the people around them was Arabic, not that they could understand a word of it but the language was still recognizable. As soon as the entire group was within the city walls the refugees following scattered like flies. Raven turned swiftly to look for Shandrey's mother; unfortunately it would seem Shandrey inherited her ability to disappear from her mother. She ground her teeth in apprehension. This was one secret she was going to have a hard time keeping. Cyborg stopped walking without warning thus everyone bumped into each other one after the other.

"Cyborg? What is the matter?" asked Lee. He received no response so he simply followed Cyborg's gaze to two men ahead of them. They were completely covered from head to toe and their heads covered in heavy shrouds.

"Vampires?" asked Beast Boy.

"That or victims of severe sickle cell." Raven walked up behind Lee.

"Do you think they're Markus' men?" Her question was answered by one of the two meeting them. A passing crowd blocked their view of them then suddenly one of them was not a few feet away.

"Good morning," he said quietly.

"Back at you," replied Cyborg. The man's partner joined them with the same unearthly speed.

"Markus wishes to see you immediately."

Beast Boy of course let no response go without cheek. "You mean we don't get to freshen up first." They looked at him with silent loathing and led the way out of the crowds. "Guess not." It took them quite awhile to move to the center of the city, where undoubtedly Markus himself resided. Along the way they head those who were speaking English muttering stories or urban legends about some vigilante do-gooder who would prowl the streets and roof tops at night.

"Remind you of someone you knew?" asked Raven to the whole of the group. They didn't answer but it wasn't necessary. Whoever this 'do-gooder' was he or she had quite a city to take care of.

* * *

Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, and Lee allowed themselves to be led into a large room which bore mostly stone furniture. Once they were inside their escorts stepped back out and closed the doors as they went. At once they spotted Moira greeting them with a lewd smile. Beside her was none other than Markus, he stood showing them his back and examined the large tapestry.

"At long last we finally face to face." He turned in place and beckoned them to enter further. "Moira has told me all about the immeasurable hospitality that you showed her while being my envoy." His eyes settled on Lee. "But I must admit that what she said was quite vague." Lee glanced at Moira where upon she sent him a clear wink.

"I refer to it only as an ordeal. Moira was just as vague during her time with us as I'm sure she was with you," said Lee flashing a defiant tongue. "We've all been under the impression that you summoned us here to help rescue our friends. Now is that true or should we prepare ourselves for battle?"

"I have always thought of such a venture to be a bonus, our true and primary aim should be to deal Isard a mortal blow. Should your companions be rescued in the process than you would be the richer for it." Lee stepped closer with a dangerous frown.

"My sister! Shandrey, and Starfire are not meager inconveniences that can be simply pushed aside."

"You point?" asked Moira.

"What he means is we **all **fully cooperate or the deal's off!" Barked Cyborg.

"Of course," said Markus raising his voice above the rest. Their eyes focused on him as he sat down in his large stone chair. "You have come here seeking assistance as I have also asked it of you. Here you will not be confined within a veil bureaucratic red tape."

"Nice words, but they are just words until you actually deliver something," said Beast Boy.

"Isard must be stopped, if you will all bear with me for just a moment we have a plan that I think you will find most interesting." He and Moira exchanged smug looks. These gestures of course did nothing to improve the poor feelings of the four heroes.

* * *

REJOINING SHANDREY………………..

Shandrey was good about being able to keep a low profile if she needed to. At the moment she felt content to move about in empty rooms and alcoves in order to stay hidden. Many times she had allowed many guards to pass her way without laying a mortal finger upon them, though the urge was great and frighteningly hard to resist. Shandrey also found it strange that Isard wasn't combing the station or sending out search parties for her. She wasn't going to complain, a reprieve such as this should be taken advantage of. Before she could escape though, she had to find a friend/sister. Isard seemed to have underestimated the capacity of Shandrey's memory. Without directions or the guide of some kind of map Shandrey skillfully made her way through the halls toward the room where Nayia was being kept. She reached a set of secured doors, noted by a surveillance camera keeping watch over the corridor. Shandrey carefully reached up and twisted the casing around the lens to place it out of focus. She looked both ways to a make sure she wouldn't be seen by anyone passing by and with her stolen key card hacked her way into Nayia's room.

At first sight before her Nayia sat with her back to the door. Shandrey noticed with narrowed eyes that Nayia appeared to writing something and quietly whispering to herself. She crumpled up the papers he was writing on and threw it to the floor. Shandrey followed it down and saw that it was actually latest edition to a growing pile. The waterbender moved around to Nayia's side, her eyelids were shut delicately though it was easy enough to tell her eyes were moving rapidly beneath them.

"Nayia?" She stopped writing and drawing abruptly. Her eyes opened followed by a sigh.

"I can't do it anymore Shandrey." She held Nayia's shoulder. "I don't have enough practice, Isard thinks I know where it is….but I don't."

"It doesn't matter because we're getting out of here." Nayia's eyelids fell back down in despair.

"Get out of here? How do you intend to do that?"

"Well….so far I'm making this up as I go." Nayia didn't want to be negative, especially not now, but it was so difficult to simply disregard their plight. "Nayia please don't say you've given up."

"I haven't given up Shandrey," reassured Nayia looking at her. "But how did you escape, last time I saw you you were hopped up on some kind of drug only Isard and God probably not what it was for sure."

"I'm not really sure how, Isard just took me off it. Who knows, maybe I fought it off and she gave up or she just made a mistake." Nayia shoo her head somewhat.

"Isard never gives up, nor does she make mistakes." Shandrey held up a hand.

"I understand what you're telling me, but trust me we do have a chance. I've spoken with Lee…" She was pleased to see that at this Nayia's face brightened at least somewhat.

"Y-You've spoken to him? How?"

"Telepathically but it doesn't matter now, from what he said I believe they're trying to rescue us. We'll have to find Starfire too though."

"She's already gone," said Nayia. Shandrey's brows raised in surprise.

"She has?"

"Starfire's able to control her temper up to a certain point I think. She broke out days ago."

"Then our chances just got a little better."

"With the info she could've brought with her," agreed Nayia.

"We need to be ready," said Shandrey. "The only thing is the hallways are crawling with guards, I had difficult time getting up here as it is." Nayia nodded and stood up from her seat.

"Let me handle them."

"Are you sure?" Nayia smiled a bit sadly.

"Shandrey I've been taught, trained, and conditioned by Isard to kill as though it were second nature."

"But you're not Kaede anymore." Insisted Shandrey.

"True, but there are still some things left over. It's sad but it's also a part of who I am." Shandrey looked reluctant to accept it. "Let's go." They stopped just before the door and quickly dashed out into the hallway. Not a moment afterward they heard footsteps approaching. Shandrey's eyes darted up at the camera. Obviously someone was coming to see why it was no longer showing a proper view of that corridor. With nowhere to go they ran down the hall for second then darted into crevice which held a window. Nayia glanced at the stars behind them then peeked around the corner. Sure enough an armed guard rounded the corner and began to inspect the camera. Nayia ducked back behind their cover. She spoke in a hushed whisper. "He's found something."

"We'll be surrounded in minuets," said Shandrey.

"Not if we get to him first." Nayia's eyes moved down to a pouch of kunai slung around Shandrey's waist. "Where'd you get those?"

"Oh I picked them up in a small armory." Nayia cocked her head at the slender throwing weapons.

"May I?" Shandrey nodded and handed one to her. Nayia looked back around at the guard and saw with relief that he was still at work trying to find what was done to the camera. "Wait here."

"Wait? For what? What're you going to do?" Nayia held her index finger over her lips to emphasize silence. Shandrey held her tongue but more out of suspense. Nayia tucked the kunai up her sleeve and stepped out from the crevice. "Nayia!..." Called Shandrey hoarsely. Nayia bent herself over like someone in need of a cane and let out an audible cough. The guard's head snapped to her.

"What are you doing out here?" Nayia coughed again and walked toward him, using the wall for support.

"Please….I'm ill…I-I-I need help." Another set of harsh cough escaped her. She steadily moved closer and closer to him. Shandrey watched from around the crevice. The guard, more suspicious than sympathetic, moved to tap his earpiece.

"You stay put; Lady Isard will want to know about this." She quickly knocked his hand away from his ear then with her leg tripped down flat on his back. The kunai slipped out from her sleeve and she plunged it into his throat. While she held the sharp point in place her other hand clamped over his mouth to stifle any last loud gasps. Shandrey slowly walked towards them. Nayia shook slightly as his body twitched for a moment. Finally Nayia took her hands away and brushed some steady tears from her eyes.

"You see?" Shandrey didn't want to judge, who was she to anyway. "Help me get his body out of sight." Without saying another word the two girls pulled the dead guard into Nayia's room and promptly left the area.

* * *

JERUSALEM, late evening……………………

Moira walked coolly down hallway toward Markus' main chamber. One of her hands played with her hair. She glanced back and smiled hungrily. "That's it…follow me…" The unfortunate man of whom he and she happened to cross paths followed behind, deep under her spell. They entered Markus' room where he was already waiting. She moved aside as though presenting him with a gift.

"Your meal my lord." Markus tilted his head at they droopy eyed and slack jawed individual.

"Well, as last looks go I suppose he could do worse."

"Shall I fetch another?" He was about to reply in the affirmative when he noticed something about Moira's catch.

"No, I recognize this one." He narrowed his eyes and moved closer. "Yes…this one has glimpsed him before I am certain of it. Wake him."

"As you wish." With a snap of her fingers he gasped and blinked out of his trance. It was a tragedy that the first sight he should beheld after waking from such a nightmare was the Lord of all vampires. His body shook from head to toe and he steadily began backing away.

"Oh God…."

"Good evening," said Markus quietly. "I have questions for you subject, and how honestly you answer will greatly affect your fate." Scared out of his mind the young man spun around to run but ran right into Moira's mad hungry grin.

"Don't leave, but please struggle and fight I find it…arousing." Her eyes flashed dangerously of fire. She then took an almost painful hold of his shoulders and turned him back around to face the master of the house.

"Now, I know you've seen him. So tell me everything you know about the vigilante within my city." There appeared to be a fleeting spring of defiance within their captive but it was replaced by the desire to live.

"I-I know nothing." Markus smiled and narrowed his eyes at him. "I swear I know nothing about him!"

"Ah, so it is a 'he'. Well now we're getting somewhere. Tell me more."

"I told you already I know nothing." Markus, not convinced in the slightest, trained his eyes past him and up to Moira behind the man. She smiled wickedly and discreetly moved away from him. In no time flat one of the two talons on Markus' wings sprung from his back and skewered the man through the stomach. Blood erupted from his mouth as well as his wound.

"You have not long to live now, you might as well make these last few moments of your life meaningful."

"He-He moves the earth!" Shouted the squirming man. He screeched in pain. "He commands fire-AH-water…and the wind." Markus' smug look had slowly progressed to one of wonder. Without another concerning thought for their victim, Markus drew his talon back in concealment. The man fell to the floor dead from shock and increasing loss of blood.

"Do you believe they will lead us to him?" asked Moira.

"It is possible, we will consider that a bonus. For now we will continue our charade and strike when necessary." Moira nodded and Markus was sure he heard her mutter something about Lee. "Your desire for that samurai is bordering on obsession my queen." He drew her attention. "Tell me why." She paused before answering.

"If you'd have grown up with me and my sister than you would understand. I was control, my transgressions I could skillfully blame Shandrey with. My powers far exceed hers and yet……she dares to defy me with-with-with!..." Her voice broke as she became too agitated to continue.

He finished for her. "…Something you cannot have." She held a guilty-as-charged look. "It is frustrating, but you should consider yourself and ask the question…" He stepped up to her and took a lock of her hair in hand. "Is one mortal worth all of this?" She reached up and held his hand in her own.

"This one is, yes I want him but I also hate him. I hate him and Shandrey, but Shandrey for abandoning me when we as sisters should have remained together. When the time comes I will turn them both, and the both of them will serve me." Markus arched a brow. He took to elegantly designed wine glasses and picked up the man close by. His heart still beat out of residual nerve commands only, but it made his blood safe to drink. He held one glass under his mouth and began to fill it.

"Well then I was mistaken, that is not obsession in the slightest." He filled the other and handed it off to Moira. He took up his own and he raised it up to hers in preparation for a toast. "That…is what I call ambition." They lightly clanged their glasses together and savored the crimson liquid.

* * *

The sun was setting. The four Titans walked through the streets once more, already having heard Markus' proposed plan they asked for one night to think it over. That however was merely a blind so they could try to form a better plan, so far no such luck. It was therefore up to Lee to suggest that they take s walk and see where they end up. Because it was late in the day many of the crowded streets were now mostly deserted. They walked two by two; Cyborg and Lee took the lead with Raven and Beast Boy bringing up the rear.

"Shandrey would have loved this," said Lee looking around. Cyborg glanced down at him. "She loves to travel, and under Markus' control or not, she's always wanted to come visit Jerusalem." Cyborg smirked and looked ahead.

"You hate traveling."

"I despise it," admitted the samurai. "I much prefer to find one place and settle down. But unfortunately that has not been possible as of late." After a short pause Cyborg spoke again.

"You'd go all around the world with her wouldn't you?" A modest smile painted its way on Lee's face.

"Twice."

"Don't touch that!" They heard Raven reprimand Beast Boy as he fidgeted with a fragile piece of pottery. As they progressed further a host of hooded vampires stepped out into the street and blocked their path. They reflexively looked behind them only to see that way was shut also. Lee's hand found the hilt of his sword.

"Can we help you?"

"Your valuables, your weapons, and your woman. Hand them over mon, and we let you go."

"It's been a long time since we've had anything of value, our weapons we need to stay alive, and as for our…" He glanced back at Raven who sent him a narrowed stare as though saying 'just you try calling me "woman".' "Well we can't part with her either."

"Iss not really up to you mon! If we like…we kill you all and take what is left over." Lee's thumb pushed his sword partly out of its scabbard.

Cyborg readied his cannon. "You're picking on the wrong band of amigos. You might as well get lost." Beast Boy could see negotiations had a high probability of going south. He twisted his neck about trying to work out some stiffness. A few of the vampires began to move about. Cyborg raised his cannon somewhat. "Be cool," he warned. Cyborg then heard Lee's voice in his head

_I think a diversionary tactic would be prudent_

Cyborg pointed his cannon forward as though taking aim; the vampires ahead of them took it as such and readied themselves. At once Cyborg's shoulders opened and several rockets shot out at the surprised hunters. Raven swiveled around, threw her hands forward, and streams of dark energy poured from her hands to knock away the vampires behind them. A short ringing signified that Lee had drawn his sword. Beast Boy took the form of a hawk to gain some height. Down below Cyborg, Raven, and Lee fought against their attackers with vigor. The green bird found one on the roof of a nearby building and dove like a bomb. His talons dug into his head forcing pained and insane screams from him. Two vampires jumped upon Cyborg and latched themselves to his metal frame. He wrenched his head forward and connected his forehead with the one in front of him. As for the one hanging onto his back, Cyborg merely ran backwards until he collided with a wall. The vampire, his back totally crushed, lay stuck on the wall within a crude imprint of himself. That did not deter the others however, for three more came upon Cyborg with bloodthirsty hisses.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" The three vampires never made it Cyborg; their crumbling remains piled close by. Raven allowed three razor thin plates of energy die down. Up on the roof Beast Boy and another vampire clashed in combat. The vampire tripped Beast Boy onto his back and held him down by the throat. He noted without much worry that the anger was beginning to rise within the changeling. Beast Boy sputtered a laugh.

"You!-Won't…ack-like me…when I'm angry." The vampire was about to mock him when he felt the throat he was holding beginning to expand. It then became difficult to mock Beast Boy when it was clear that he was a Lycan and was growling quite ominously. With his empowered strength he grasped the vampire by the throat and easily threw him away. The vampire landed with a hard thumb upon the ground below and as he got up was met with the point of Lee's sword in his face.

"Who sent you?" Rather than answer the vampire scrambled to his feet and turned to run. He turned but ran smack right into Beast Boy, at the moment it was the same as running with all effort into a brick wall. Lee sheathed his sword. "Well will not ask again." Then quite inexplicably the vampire began to chuckle. His hand was shaking and unsteady, he pointed behind them.

"Why not ask them?" The Titans turned and there standing were dozens more nightwalkers. Soon they found themselves completely surrounded. Beast Boy, in a bout of primal frustration, picked him and threw him against the very building he fell off of.

"Well this is disappointing," muttered Raven. The circle that was made around them began to close. The Titans grouped themselves close together back to back.

"Excuse me…" All heads turned to see someone hobbling up the road. He balanced himself on a stick. "Could all please stop, there others around trying to sleep." One vampire stepped out of the ring and gruffly approached him.

"Bloody old fool! Keep your nose out of it!" he didn't move. "Fine!" No sooner had had moved to take hold of him than a pillar of rock shot out of the ground and threw him a great distance away. The figure straightened and his stick extended into a full length staff. The vampires recognized the maneuver immediately and abandoned the Titans for this new foe. From all directions they charged at him. He hit the end of his staff on the ground making a wave of earth rise up and spread out to intercept them all. Beast Boy reverted back to his human form. The stranger's manipulation of his staff was fluent and graceful. In the same motion to trip a foe he swung his weapon about and knocked away another coming up behind him.

"I thought only Rob had moves like that," said Cyborg. Lee studied him carefully, he seemed so familiar. The last to make any sort of move against this staff wielding warrior was met with a tremendous gust of wind from his hand. He flew backward and became impaled upon a flag pole. The figure held his staff behind his back. He and the Titans were left staring at each other. Lee stepped forward to speak.

"We thank you for-"

BANG

"ARGH!" Lee fell to the floor from a shot that came out of nowhere.

"Sniper!" yelled Cyborg. Beast Boy and Raven grabbed Lee and all of them dove into the nearest spaces out of the open. From his hiding place the shooter emptied the spent bullet casing and loaded another. Through the reticle of his scope he surveyed the area. Currently he had them pinned. Raven applied her restorative hands over Lee's injury.

"Are you alright?" they jumped when somehow their rescuer was right beside them.

"I am," replied Lee. "Did anyone see where he was?" Beast Boy shrank to the minuscule size of an insect and crawled out to take a look. Because of his lessened eyesight he wasn't likely to spot him but that wasn't why he left their cover. He counted on this sniper to be as careful and meticulous as he knew he would be and just as he thought he was forced to dodge and avoid another shot by a hair. He dove back into their hiding spot.

"Beast Boy could you try not doing something stupid!" Snapped Raven. Beast Boy sent her a slightly aggravated glance then after getting Cyborg's attention pointed off to the right.

"He's somewhere over there." Cyborg lent his head against the wood of the shed he was hiding behind.

"We can't just step out there."

Still the sniper moved his sight from left to right searching for any target that might show itself.

The stranger looked about and then an idea came to him. "I can help, but I'll need some assistance." They were hardly in a position to argue. Cyborg ducked away from another shot taken close by his head.

"What do you need?" He considered his options for a moment.

"Okay, this is what I need you to do."

From his hide the sniper reloaded his rifle yet again; a series of clicks followed the bolt being worked.

"Ready?" Cyborg nodded. "Okay on three; one….two…..three!" Cyborg quickly looked around from his cover then ducked back away from the shot being sent his way. The stranger managed to glimpse from where the shot originated and to their gaping surprised vanished into thin air. He reappeared directly behind the shooter and pulled his weapon away. "I'll take that." The sniper whirled around but a metal staff connected with his jaw and he was out cold.

Back at the road Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, and Lee all moved back out into the open where Raven was able to finalize the process of treating the last of Lee's bullet wound.

"You're lucky it went straight through."

"Indeed." Soft crunches in the gravel told them someone was approaching and it was of course the stranger. "I was saying before I was so curtly interrupted, we're indebted to you."

"It was the least I could do for some old friends." They all exchanged looks of mal-comprehension. He finally lowered his hood and they recognized him immediately. A friend they met years ago while they were still the Teen Titans.

"Elm!" Cried Cyborg. He ran up and slapped him hard off the back. "Elm you mild mannered son of a bitch!" He exclaimed with through a chuckle. Elm rolled his eyes with a wry grin.

"It's good to see you too Cyborg; Raven, Beast Boy, Lee…" Lee walked up to him and bowed.

"It is good to see you again Carl-San." Elm winced slightly at his birth name.

"Back at you but remember…'Elm' will be fine."

"Of course." Elm looked them over and with a chortle stowed his staff away.

"You all look like you could do with a short meal."

"Couldn't hurt," deadpanned Raven. Elm smiled at with an its-good-that-some-things-never-change look.

--------

Elm led the way to a tavern that stayed open late into the night and paid for five glasses of hot tea. Upon getting hers Raven added in her own personal ingredients and drank with much satisfaction.

"Its becoming a smaller and smaller world isn't it," said Elm sitting down with his drink and plate of food in hand. They noted the plate and remembered his need for frequent meals.

"Y'can say that again," agreed Beast Boy.

"Where's Robin and Starfire?"

"Robin's on a fact finding mission at the moment," said Raven. "And Starfire…." She paused. "Well that's a whole other story." He was sure by the tone in her voice that it was probably a bad one so for now he opted to change the subject.

"So, what brings you guys to our crime filled and not so humble city?" They were hesitant to answer. For they knew the vampires who attacked them did so under orders from Markus. Perhaps the less he knew the safer he would be. But it was silently decided among them that he deserved more than that. Cyborg set his glass down and cleared his throat."

"Okay….this is gonna sound a little crazy-"

"We're here to negotiate with Markus," said Lee beating Cyborg to the point. Elm Frowned somewhat in bewilderment.

"Negotiate? For what?"

"We're trying to form an alliance." At this Elm appeared almost insulted. He opened his mouth to speak but fell short of getting the actual words out. He shoved his glass away and walked outside. Lee sighed and followed after him.

----

Outside Elm leant against a wooden support for an awning. Lee walked up behind him, of which Elm only became aware when the door closed behind the samurai.

"Elm I can see where it would seem unorthodox." Elm sniggered sarcastically.

"Yes becoming partners with the apex of unearthly evil would strike anyone as odd wouldn't it?"

"This has not been easy for us; we do this out of necessity." Elm turned to him with a frown.

"Why? What makes something like this necessary?"

Lee then asked, "Do you know Isard?"

"Not personally."

"Star-San, Shandrey, and my sister are currently being held captive by her." Elm's mouth hung ajar.

"Lee I'm-I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"The only way we can see right now to rescue them is to ally ourselves with Markus and take advantage of his resources. As repugnant as the situation is we have no other choice."

"And if Markus is just biding his time? What then?"

"The mere fact that we suspect such a betrayal means we have a better chance of being ready for it," said Lee with determination. "Elm we are soon to be in for the fight of our lives and our list of allies has been growing thinner and thinner as of late." Elm trained his eyes to the ground. "I know this is sudden to ask, considering the quick pace at which we crossed paths again, but we would be honored if you would join us." He shook his head.

"To do what?"

"To perhaps one day take back what is rightfully ours." Elm searched further for a rationale. "This world is ours." Elm craned his backwards so that he was looking up at the awning. He then uttered the same ironic chuckle.

"One of these days….you've gotta right down all of these speeches you make, because sometimes it's just the _way_ you say things Lee. That's all." Lee kept a straight face. "Where do I sign up?"

----

Back inside the others speculated on Elm's abrupt change in attitude. Cyborg played with his empty glass, rolling it about along its bottom edge.

"You think I insulted him or something?" Beast Boy shrugged.

"Dunno, maybe it was something you said."

"Or didn't say," added Raven. Cyborg stopped his glass and shrugged dubiously.

"All I said was: 'this is gonna sound a little crazy'." At that moment Lee walked back inside with Elm following close behind. The other three Titans rose at the sight of them. Lee affirmed Elm's decision with a smiling bow.

"Elm has agreed to join us."

"Trust me, that's great," said Beast Boy with a broad smile. "Say Elm you wouldn't have a sofa or a lazy chair we could bunk on for the night or….dozen would you?" Elm twisted his face into a smile.

"You mean Markus hasn't accommodated you?"

"Yeah he left that part out, rude huh?" Elm nodded once more and beckoned them to follow.

* * *

That's it for now I'm afraid, if you spotted more mistakes than I thought there were I apologize. It's what happens when you try to finish this late at night.

**Also, important:** The character Elm belongs to good buddy of mine, Realfanficts. More history and info on this character will follow. It just wouldn't have worked if I told everything there was to know about him right now. Trust me. Laters!


	36. The Rescue pt1

I have tons of excuses as to why I haven't updated until now, but they're all lame or boring or not physically possible. Plus I guess you just wouldn't believe me so….we won't go into that.

So now at the risk of delaying this update any further I'll thank those who took the two and half milliseconds to review and we'll begin; **Relafanficts, Tsukikage1312, Jadare, Guardian of Azarath, Toonmna24, Dusk Echo**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Six

The Rescue pt.1

Back inside the others speculated on Elm's abrupt change in attitude. Cyborg played with his empty glass, rolling it about along its bottom edge.

"You think I insulted him or something?" Beast Boy shrugged.

"Dunno, maybe it was something you said."

"Or didn't say," added Raven. Cyborg stopped his glass and shrugged dubiously.

"All I said was: 'this is gonna sound a little crazy'." At that moment Lee walked back inside with Elm following close behind. The other three Titans rose at the sight of them. Lee affirmed Elm's decision with a smiling bow.

"Elm has agreed to join us."

"Trust me, that's great," said Beast Boy with a broad smile. "Say Elm you wouldn't have a sofa or a lazy chair we could bunk on for the night or….dozen would you?" Elm twisted his face into a smile.

"You mean Markus hasn't accommodated you?"

"Yeah he left that part out, rude huh?" Elm nodded once more and beckoned them to follow.

* * *

THE MAIN CITADEL…………………..

Moira stood within her bedroom, furnished and overly spacious as it was. She absolutely demanded that she be given a room that could accommodate the volume of space some of her more complicated works entailed. She gazed out at the moonlight almost serenely. Her eyes trailed down to the streets below, at the lines of people moving about finishing the last of their day to day affairs. 'It would be just so easy'. All she had to do was swoop down and snatch herself a delectable morsel. 'But no, not tonight. Tonight I will be civil….until later.' A mischievous grin flitted across her face.

"Okay it's later." She turned with a devilish giggle and ran straight into a Markus. "Oh! Pardon me." She tired to move around him but he caught her by the arm.

"Where are you going?"

"To eat," she said as though she were doing nothing out of the ordinary. "If I don't feast for too long I tend to get…." She grinned. "Impulsive…" Markus continued to study her with a hint of a smile. She slipped out of his grip and walked back to the window. "I was also thinking."

"About?" He inquired.

"About the night you turned me." She faced him with an affectionate smile. "It stands out so clearly in my mind."

"What do you remember of it?" asked the vampire lord.

"What do I remember? Why every detail, the day that I gladly forfeited my substandard mortality--I shall never forget it."

--------

ICELAND, only a short time ago…………..

Moira treaded slowly up the seemingly endless steps that led up to a dark and ominous castle. She pulled her coat closer to her person; the frigid air stung her face as the wind picked up. She gave up the possibility of teleporting the rest of the way, the high winds would probably not make for a comfortable ride. She had to close her eyes in order to keep the freezing air from blinding her. Finally after an eternity of step climbing Moira reached the top and she forced the door open. As fast as she could Moira rushed inside and using her full weight against the heavy door slowly closed it. She hung her head and took several deep breaths, almost out of breath and in need of a nap from the climb alone.

"That was almost not worth it," she mumbled. Moira almost removed her coat but immediately became aware of the cold still air around her. Looking around she took notice of many lifeless torches covered in spider webs. After performing the necessary movements the firebender brought the torches to life. The large hall suddenly became lit up. She then proceeded to ignite the dried sticks and logs within a very large fireplace off to the side. Once the temperature was high enough for her tolerance levels Moira set her coat off to the side and removed a tattered book from a bag slung over shoulder. She flipped through the marked pages, making sure her location was true to the reference she found. Her eyes roamed from the page to parts of the spacious hall with excited fervor. She walked into a section that was the home of a large throne and one more very important feature. Before the throne coated in a thick layer of dust was a stone casket. It was adorned with many intricate carvings that appeared to tell an age old story of war and bloodshed. Moira's eyes then fell upon a hole toward the head of the casket. From the confines of her robes she drew a knife and held the sharp edge against the vein within her wrist. The firebending witch closed her eyes in a moment of fear. Her body shook slightly but she managed to convince herself that the possible rewards far outweighed any risks.

"Sssss!" She hushed a hiss of pain as she drew the blade across her vein then over turned it to allow a steady stream of her blood to flow into the dark hole. Moira was unsure of how much of her bodily fluid she would have to sacrifice thus she simply kept giving and giving. Only too soon Moira's ice blue eyes began to roll into the back of her head. When she knew she would be able to give no more she drew her arm back and clamped a hand over her wrist. Disoriented and suffering from a massive loss of blood Moira stumbled backward and fell against the stone throne. Dark hazy clouds were taking up her vision. Moira immediately began to rue her reasoning, or lack there of. She rested her head against the throne and with her eyes closed limply wrapped her wrist in a torn piece of robe. "Markus……..you better not be……a mere myth…" Throughout her bout of bewilderment Moira failed to make any sense of time. For what seemed like only minuets was actually a passage of hours. Moira was suddenly shaken back to consciousness by a tight grip on her arm. Her eyes opened and there before her stood a man. His eyes glowed with an unearthly hue. "Markus…"

"The same," he replied. Moira felt her strength returning quickly, a perk to being a magic user. He pulled Moira to her feet and sat her upon the stone chair. "Was you who awakened me?" Moira looked past him at the empty casket and the product of her blood sacrifice.

"I am." He sat down on the armrest and stared down at her.

"And what did you hope to gain from this?" Moira glanced down at her already healing wrist wound.

"I want…to live forever." Markus leaned back somewhat.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Of course I do," she replied still subconsciously clutching her wrist. "And I meant what I said, I want to live forever and I want it down by your hand." Markus smirked down at her.

"Life for mortals and immortals alike is riddled with tradeoffs my dear. While it is true that once sired you would live forever completely free from sickness and death, you would forever become a slave to the thirst. Not taking in plasma after an amount of time would certainly bring an abrupt end to your immortal life."

"I understand."

"Do you also understand that we the undead are also the damned? Is your very soul that meaningless to you?" Moira flew back her hair.

"Look at me; do you think I have any regard for something like my soul when I need not even worry about it?" Markus thoroughly looked her up and down. "Power, glory, and the will to live are all that matter to me. I am of course now at your mercy." Markus considered her rationale for a moment. She was undoubtedly devoted to whatever mad quest she was crusading for. But Markus knew with certainty that once she suffered his bite she would forget it entirely. The ambitions of a human and vampire are only similar up to a certain point.

He stepped down from the throne and beckoned her to follow with an outstretched hand. Moira of course took it and stood on the floor, her head sinking below his by at least a foot. He brought her close and looked into her eyes. Moira felt her thoughts being clouded, the instinct to pull away quickly melted in euphoria.

"Then prepare yourself…..for the life to come." Moira's now glassy eyes narrowed in anticipation. Her last cohesive thought before falling into dark and sinful bliss was the thought of finally catching up with a member of her own flesh and blood. The pain from his fangs sinking into her flesh was short and fleeting. Everything around her dissolved into a blur.

--------

PRESENT…………

Moira held her arms close to her from the thought of that night. Markus stood behind her and held her shoulders.

"Not a few days later the Dragon and his alien friend arrived," she said still deep in thought. "They wanted to awaken you and set you on a collision course with Isard." She shook her head with a crooked smile. "…Clever, but so new to the game of manipulation and conspiracy."

"Indeed, but with that in mind…tell me; what opinion do you hold for my plan?" Moira swiveled in place.

"It'll do," she said with a smirk. "Do you really expect them to simply fall for it without the slightest hint of suspicion?" Markus sat down at long table riddled covered with maps and a myriad of other documents. He toyed with a baseball size globe.

"No, but by the time they are able to act on such suspicions it will be too late. Are you sure you want the samurai and your sister to be spared?" Moira grinned a malicious toothy smile.

"Oh yes."

"The samurai has a sister also, what of her my love?"

"I don't give a damn about her."

* * *

THE CITY SQAURE………….

Elm's humble lodging was small and well suited for him as a loner. Things were a bit cramped for the Titans, Cyborg especially. However the nighttime air was warm and calm thus Lee slept out on a large balcony. The morning came quickly and Elm and Lee walked among the bustling crowd of the people in the market place.

"It was just slipped under the door?" asked Elm. Lee handed him the note he'd found upon waking and coming back inside.

"Indeed it was, the sender said to meet at the nearest tailor shop."

"That would be the one right around the corner," said Elm pointing. "Should prove interesting, and what's this I hear about you going blind every now and then?" Lee waved his hand.

"Long and arduous story…" They entered the shop where a few employees were fitting their customers with clothes of various styles and nationalities. Lee quirked an eyebrow at an obvious exaggeration of a formal Chinese dress. "Shandrey would have a fit about that," he mumbled. The two of them pretended to be absorbed in a display of certain fabrics. "Do you see him?"

"We don't even know what "he" looks like," said Elm. "If it is a he."

"I should be insulted," said a familiar voice behind them. Lee grinned and they turned to see Robin with his arms folded. "If you can't recognize my handwriting by now there's absolutely no hope for you." Elm ducked his head with a smile. He then raised it back up and chuckled.

"You know Robin this cloak and dagger stuff was really unnecessary, all you had to do was knock on the door." Robin stuffed his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

"Well sure, but what's a Bond fan supposed to do?"

"We're glad to see you well Robin-San," said Lee.

"Oh I'm not alone," said Robin. And yet again behind them was the Tamaranian princess herself.

"Star-San!" Exclaimed Lee. She smiled and then broadened it at the sight of the orange haired young man.

"Elm! I have not seen you in many years! Are you well in these recent days?" He was somewhat taken aback by her. It had been a long time since he'd seen someone with her disposition. He finally snapped out of it and nodded.

"I've been okay, you?" She shrugged.

"I cannot change things, it is best to simply move on." The three boys cast their silent agreements with nods. "But I do not wish to sink into the depressing, are our friends near?"

"They're back at my place, probably getting things ready for the big plan."

"So there is a plan," said Robin. "And here I thought this was all just a big ploy by Markus and Moira."

"That may very well be the case," said Lee in concurrence. "…But as I've said before we'll have to meet it when the time comes." With that Lee and Elm left with their friends reunited.

--------

"You know Rob you're really start'n to impress me." Cyborg and Robin exchanged a brotherly hug. They all sat down in various places, Robin and Starfire taking up the space of a small couch. "And don't even get me started on you Star," he said gesturing to the glowing alien.

"Yes we require camp fire stories and details later on," said Beast Boy. "But that's for later; right now some bigger fish need fry'n."

"We only wish you had more time to settle down and rest first," said Elm. Robin shrugged passively.

"Well like Beast Boy said there are more important things to worry about right now."

"We know you have all been hard at work considering ways to rescue Shandrey and Nayia," said Starfire. "I am so glad we are no longer separated any more than need be."

"Yeah so how is old Sol?" asked Cyborg.

"Sol? I'm sure that by now he's pretty dead." He earned a raised eyebrow from Cyborg. "Isard found us, we got out but the last time I saw his house it was being burned to the ground."

"Poor bastard," muttered Cyborg. The silence that followed was awkward to say the least. Robin was the one to break it and speaking up asked;

"So what's this plan I keep hearing about?"

"Well to be honest it's really Markus' plan," said Raven sounding a bit disappointed. "But it really is pretty good, being that it's the only plan we have." They remained silent, indicating that Raven should continue. "The only way to gain access to Isard's orbital station is with her beaming technology."

"But she has direct control of that," said Starfire.

"Right," said Lee. "The system is heavy guarded and highly regulated. Only a few select members of her Elite have free access to it. But even then they're watched constantly." The way Lee put it the whole thing seemed very much impossible. Robin and Starfire exchanged glances then he playfully rolled his eyes.

"Okay…let's hear it."

"Two vampires that we know of have access to it," said Cyborg. "One is Ian Donovan and the other is Eli Grotskii. Donovan hasn't been seen anywhere since that last assault on The Valley so he's probably been disappeared." They all made faces reading 'Well that's typical'.

Raven continued, "Grotskii is in charge of overseeing the transportation of supplies to and from the station. If one of us, that is one of you guys…" she said gesturing to the male portion of the team. "…Could quietly 'deal' with Grotskii and switch places with him we could have a chance."

"Yes it all sounds soooo easy," quipped Beast Boy. "Our lilac haired friend, gorgeous as she is…" He winked at her making her frown but surreptitiously smirked as she looked away. "…she failed to bring up the tiny fact that Grotskii is followed everywhere twenty-four seven by bodyguards and a panic button built into his wrist watch." Robin and Starfire turned their eyes back to Raven.

"I was getting to that, thanks Beast Boy." He smiled and nodded. "But **we** did find a way around all of that." Starfire tilted her head as she felt impressed.

"Grotskii has two great passions," said Elm now using his manipulation over wind to make a rubber ball hover up and down in the air. Lee's telekinesis suddenly grabbed it out of the air. The two exchanged rascally grins. "He likes high stakes poker and the opera. Tomorrow night a man named Sergei Yuriev is hosting "_Lohengrin"_ right here in Jerusalem. The only way we'll ever get close to Grotskii is during the poker game at the reception afterward."

"And what do we do?" asked Robin. "Do we wait for him to go to the bathroom and then kill him or…what?"

"Sort of," said Cyborg. "Every time he checks in to do his job he's assaulted by a battery of ID checks; a thermal scan, an iris scan, and a card swipe. We upload his image into the holo-rings, scan his eyes, and take his card. Of course that's after we make sure he's late for his next birthday." Starfire shuddered.

"Could we please not speak of such matters so cavalierly?"

"Sorry Star," apologized Cyborg. "Anyway the thermal scan is probably the most important part. Vampires have a body temperature of about sixty degrees Fahrenheit; if we come up anything higher than that the jig will be up." Robin sought clarification.

"And this is all taking place tomorrow night?"

"Curtain goes up at five o'clock sharp," said Lee. "Now there's just one last thing."

"Only one?" said Robin with smirk.

"What size tux do you wear?" asked Raven. Robin sat surprised by the question. He sputtered out a short chuckled.

"I don't know, I haven't worn one in…gosh over a decade."

"Not a problem," said Elm getting to his feet. "I happen to know the owner of the shop you had us meet you in. She can size you up and rent us anything we need. So, is anyone else hungry or is it just me?"

"We ate like three hours ago," said Raven.

"Yeah well I have a higher metabolism than you," returned the element bender.

* * *

Elm was the type of host who not only provided beds to sleep but if need be give up his own. Before Robin and Starfire had shown up Elm was content to still have his bed to himself and Raven had the extra room. Of course now there was another girl and Elm, feeling he should be courteous, gave up his room and he and Cyborg took the living room. Robin sat on a chair facing away from Starfire as she made down her bed. He had only gone in to say goodnight but something held him back. Maybe it was the way she responded that told him not to leave. It was the uncertainty more than anything else that was driving him mad. Starfire glanced away from her sheets and saw him silently pondering. She was long done but only wished to look like she had something to do.

"Robin," said drawing his attention. "Must we kill him?" She spoke of the vampire they would later meet. "Could we not simply…incapacitate him in some way?" Robin sighed and shook his head.

"If one of us takes his place and then he suddenly shows up the whole thing would go up in smoke. He could overpower whatever drug we give him or break through whatever we use to restrain him-no Star it's a risk we can't and shouldn't take." She softly nodded. "Besides, he's one of them. He's a monster just like the rest of them……he deserves what's coming."

"And you are the one who will do it?"

"Someone has too," he replied seriously. She trained her eyes away from him. "It's an ugly business Star, but someone has to do it. But I've been thinking." Her eyes moved back to his face. "I don't want to do this anymore Starfire." Her eyes were wide from a desire to understand.

"What is that?"

"I've been walking around the globe for ten years, it started out as just looking for you….then I killed a man and he turned out to be a vampire. I decided that while I was searching for you I could possibly make a difference."

"You have Robin; vampires abroad fear the very mention of your name."

"But the world isn't back to the way it was yet; I haven't really changed anything for the better. All I've accomplished is a reputation and a wearing soul. I don't want the entire story of my life to be nothing but blood and violence..." He held her hands. "That's why when we get Shandrey and Nayia back I'm putting a stop to it." Starfire's breath caught. "I'm taking off my sword and laying it to rest, the war will end at some point but it will end without me. Once we save them Starfire……I'll be done." The Tamaranian sat utterly stunned. He said nothing to her, not wanting to interrupt anything that may be going through her mind.

"Robin…"

"Starfire I thought I've seen everything, felt everything, gone through everything a man with a strong stomach can. But wrong doesn't even come close to what I was." Starfire gazed at him anxiously. "When I watched you go through the trepanning ritual…..I can't even begin to imagine the pain you felt; it's like you were being skinned alive."

"In a way….I suppose I was." He shook his head.

"Either way you wan to look at it Star I'm admitting to you now that during that moment I was unmistakably shell shocked." All the while Starfire's hand was creeping up to his face. "I'd never seen anything like it before."

"You have felt this all this time since then?" He dropped his gaze, replying in the affirmative. "How did you conceal it so?"

"It's been hard, but I've managed it. And if that's kind of stuff Shandrey deals with then I can't imagine how she stays sane." A smile showed itself across Starfire's face. It was small and meant to provide him with comfort and confidence. "After this is done the only cause I'm pledging myself to….is you." Her toothy smile closed into one that trembled and teared. Starfire reached around the back of his head and yanked his mouth into her own. The former boy wonder was taken by surprise but it wasn't long before he started to reciprocate. They both greedily took each other in ignoring the rest of the world around them. Robin smiled against her mouth has he felt her take off his shoes. One winged its way across the room until it hit the door, closing it with a snap.

* * *

REJOINING SHANDREY AND NAYIA…………..

The pair unfortunately found themselves cornered for the moment. They were glad to find an area that was devoid of surveillance technology of any kind. At least twice Nayia was charged with calming the waterbender as she was sure beyond a doubt that Isard was somehow watching them or with them in some way. Right this minuet however Shandrey sat in a corner sleeping soundly, perhaps too soundly. Shandrey told her of how Lee had mentioned some sort of rescue, thus they planned to be ready when the time came. They took turns keeping watch and it was currently Nayia's. Nayia watched Shandrey from the opposite corner. She couldn't get over how easily Shandrey seemed to fall asleep and further more stay asleep. It was if nothing had happened to her in the days before. And Nayia knew probably better than anyone what being with Isard for more than an hour meant, anything could happen.

"What did she do to you?" whispered Lee's little sister. She wasn't sure why but a wave of tenderness flew through her. Without noticing until late in the action Nayia was brushing some of Shandrey's hair from her face. "Don't worry, we won't let her hurt you." Shandrey suddenly woke and snatched Nayia's hand out of the air. Her grip on Nayia's hand was almost painful. "Are you okay?" Shandrey's eyes were wide and her pupils appeared dilated.

"W-Who are you?!" She stuttered. Nayia frowned.

"Shandrey it's me, Nayia." Shandrey cocked her head to one side, still not recognizing the girl in front of her. "What's the matter with you?" Nayia began to wince as Shandrey's grip only tightened. As if things couldn't get stranger the waterbender's eyes fluttered to a close and her hand fell off Nayia's. Nayia gently rubbed her throat. 'Should I find some holy water'? Then Shandrey opened her eyes and stretched her arms with a yawn. Nayia jumped slightly from the movement and it got Shandrey's attention.

"Hey, wow I guess I dozed off." She looked up at a wall clock. "Is it my turn?" Nayia smiled but underneath was a flurry of anxiety and suspicion. It pained her to think these things, but what just happened was anything but normal.

* * *

JERUSALEM………………..

Starfire's head lay against her pillow and the sounds of morning birds brought a content smile to her face. She stirred with a rested moan and rolled onto her back. Her arm ran over the spot beside her but she felt the occupant wasn't there. She sat up but immediately remembered the events of last night and pulled the covers up around her person. She rubbed her eyes and found Robin sitting by the dresser tying his shoes.

"Morning," he said without turning. She smiled and slipped on her clothes.

"And good morning to you." She walked up behind him and laid her hands down on his shoulders. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yup, me and Lee." he replied. He stood up and for no other reason than her hair was red he kissed her warmly. Starfire was careful not to let herself but for a split second she almost fell asleep right then and there. "I'll be back in a while." Robin walked past her to the door.

"Do you need something?" He looked back at her.

"Our rentals…….and some peaches." Starfire raised an eyebrow making him chuckle.

--------

Later the rest of the group was roused and walking about. Beast Boy sat trying to read the comic section of a newspaper he found. He gave up trying to interpret the cartoons through the pictures alone.

"Yo Elm, do they have English version for this?"

"If you can find it, it should be around here somewhere." Elm was only half paying attention to Beast Boy as he dashed about helping Raven prepare a good breakfast. Starfire was currently assisting Cyborg in a check up of their equipment; particularly the UV flash grenades. Starfire held her tongue between her lips as she concentrated hard on trying to piece together a timer.

"Cyborg-rmf!-I cannot fit this component together."

"Well careful, don't force it." He took it from her and showed her the proper way to fit the pieces together. "There we go, that's better right?" She nodded enthusiastically. At this time Robin and Lee returned both carrying a sack of exactly what Robin said; rental formal clothing and peaches. They lay the suits and dresses in their bags off to the side. Without offering any sort of explanation they sat down at the table and began cutting out the pits and laying the edible portions in another bowl.

"You guys getting a couple of pies going?" asked Cyborg. Robin uttered a throaty laugh.

"Maybe, but right now we're just harvesting some poison."

"Poison?" asked Starfire.

"That's right, you remember years ago when we were Titans and you tried to eat a peach pit, and I wouldn't let you?" She blushed at the memory.

"Y-Yes."

"Well there's a good reason for that." Lee saw that Robin was becoming absorbed in his job and explained the rest.

"Peach pits contain small amounts of cyanide," said samurai. "It's a naturally occurring substance, and just one pit doesn't have enough to kill you although it would probably make you sick."

"And if you gathered up enough from dozens of peaches?" prompted Raven. Robin sent her a smirking nod.

"You got it; we can make us a suicide drink." He then brought down a hammer upon the first pit and cracked the hard shell.

--------

The evening came sneaking up them like a stealthy shadow. Before they knew it was time to get ready for the first phase of their plan. Robin eyed his suit with a remising smile, the last time he'd worn one of these was a junior prom years and years ago. He remembered scoffing at the sign just below the entrance, _Your date with destiny_. As if anyone going to that prom would end up marry each other. He always thought the emphasis they would put on that sort of stuff was ridiculous. But enough of that, time to get ready.

"Right." Confirmed Robin to himself. A few moments later Robin stepped in front of a mirror fully dressed in his tuxedo. It looked like the one he wore to that prom all those years ago. It was a simple ensemble; black dinner jacket, black pants, white shirt with glossy black glass buttons, and a black bowtie. He straightened various parts ranging from his sleeves to his waist. He snickered and worked some stiffness out of his neck. "It's adequate."

------

Robin entered the living room where everyone was waiting. Beast Boy and Cyborg, both concealed by holographic disguises, also both donned suits similar to Robin's. Although instead of a traditional bowtie Beast Boy wore a necktie. Elm's differed in that he favored a jacket with no buttons and standing collar. Raven's dress was maroon and navy lining along the bottom of the skirt and around her wrists. Her hair was tied up in a neat bun and held in place by what appeared to be two ornately decorated chopsticks. She also had a silk shawl woven around her arms. Lee formal attire was undoubtedly of Japanese orientation. His sword was tucked firmly under his sash. Robin's eyes finally fell on Starfire and his smile faded into a slack jawed stare. She wore a deep red satin dress with belled at her feet; a white sash wove around her waist a downward angle and tied at a knot just below her hip. Her hair was kept the same though two long strands framed face perfectly. Cyborg and Elm smirked at one another and Elm tossed a wad of paper at Robin, effectively brining him back to reality.

"Earth to Rob," said Cyborg.

"Y-Yeah…sorry," he said brushing imaginary dust off his arms. "Okay, you all know the plan. Beast Boy when the tournament starts make sure you win just long enough to get to Grotskii's table.

"I plan to," said the best poker player amongst them. Raven then noticed something about his tie and began fixing it. "Raven w-what are you doing?"

"It's crooked," she said flashing him unusually flirtatious smirk. She was finally satisfied and patted it against this chest. "There, now its better." Robin chuckled along with the chorus that followed and smiled around at each of them.

"Alright keep your wits about you, stay calm, and stay focused on the task at hand."

Elm agreed with a hearty nod. "Exactly but let's just take a moment to enjoy ourselves before we go." Starfire wound her hand within Robin's and Raven and Beast Boy did the same. After a few seconds Elm bobbed his head comically gestured to the door. "Okay moment's over, let's go save Shandrey and Nayia."

* * *

Okay, despite what Robin said to Starfire earlier on this story is not almost over. Not by a long shot. You know how it goes; things have to go horribly wrong before they can go right. It really sucks being a super hero sometimes. Not to mention having to put up with the stupid tabloid stories. Bunch of cannibals they are.

**NOTE**: Yes the implication is that Robin and Starfire did the deed, AKA sex (GASP). Come on, they're not teens anymore they've long been adults. Besides, after thirty-five chapters in AU where ten years have passed one would think it's about time.

**ANOTHER NOTE**: The little tidbit about peach pits containing cyanide is completely true. It's something my Dad told me in passing while he was making some peach wine or something. But that doesn't mean you should never eat peaches, OH GOD NO! ;) What it means is just don't eat the pits. The stuff inside is firmly sealed off so a peach, unless rotting, is perfectly safe to eat.

**ONE MORE NOTE**: Well…….actually I don't have another one, that's it for now. Laters!


	37. The Rescue pt2

JEEZE! I know it's been a while, its like a fell off the face of the earth. No…. "When it rains it pours", that was a story that paused for **that** long. That was just sinful. I'm very sorry for the long wait. I had to bust my butt in order to keep a passing grade in biology so that's my excuse.

To my reviewers; **Amsurle, Guardian of Azarath, Tsukikage1213, Fuwhoho, Realfanficts, Jadare, Toonman24**. You guys are real pals to keep sticking with me. Thanks a lot and I'm glad you're enjoying the story. So here is the update (FINALLY) Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Seven

The Rescue pt.2

"Okay, you all know the plan. Beast Boy when the tournament starts make sure you win just long enough to get to Grotskii's table.

"I plan to," said the best poker player amongst them. Raven then noticed something about his tie and began fixing it. "Raven w-what are you doing?"

"It's crooked," she said flashing him unusually flirtatious smirk. She was finally satisfied and patted it against this chest. "There, now its better." Robin chuckled along with the chorus that followed and smiled around at each of them.

"Alright keep your wits about you, stay calm, and stay focused on the task at hand."

Elm agreed with a hearty nod. "Exactly but let's just take a moment to enjoy ourselves before we go." Starfire wound her hand within Robin's and Raven and Beast Boy did the same. After a few seconds Elm bobbed his head comically gestured to the door. "Okay moment's over, let's go save Shandrey and Nayia." As they filed out Raven held back and caught Robin around the arm.

"Raven? What's the matter?" She made sure no one was listening then edged closer to him.

"There's something I need to tell you."

"Can't it wait?" She shook her head.

"No!...it's about one of the refugees that came here with us."

* * *

Elm seemed to live fairly close to everything but the theater in which the opera would be playing was still a fair distance away. Having arranged for transportation before hand they drove through the streets in the failing light of the setting sun. The limousine that picked them was a bit cramped with all of them piled in but they found they could adapt well enough. Raven's eyes wandered past the window out at the various buildings they passed. She hated having powers like hers sometimes, always having to put up with feelings of foreboding. It was something she and Elm were forced to deal with. No one ever said being an empath was easy. 

After about a half hour of riding, the driver came to a slow and steady halt outside the opera hall. One by one the Titans climbed out. Elm thanked the driver and told him not to bother waiting for them. The team regrouped by the door just as Elm rejoined them. He then passed around their tickets.

"Alright, I know these aren't all together but I think we'll be more inconspicuous if we're spread out."

"Long as I'm sitting behind a pillar or something," grumbled Cyborg. Robin and Starfire were of pleased that they were seated together as were Raven and Beast Boy. Lee hung back as they entered. Robin noticed he wasn't following and instructed Starfire to find their seats. He strode back up to the samurai.

"Lee what's the matter?"

"Shandrey once expressed an interest in this particular opera. I'm sorry Robin-San but every minute detail reminds me of her, it is most distracting."

"You keep your mind on what we're doing here," said Robin sternly. "The whole point of this is to get them back. Come on, let's go make this happen." Lee nodded and with a reflexive look to his right fast walked inside the hall. Robin stayed put to make sure no one else had the jitters about events to come then finally began walking back inside.

"Why Robin, this **is** a surprise." He froze and turned to see Moira standing behind him with her arms folded. The former boy wonder had to slap himself for in a very brief moment his mind was taken off guard by how beautiful she looked. She was dressed properly for the occasion and placidly swung a small purse back and forth. Her stilettos clicked as she walked up to her. "You didn't arrive with the others, what're you doing here?"

"Uhh…umm," Robin stuttered his words. Moira of course only grinned further at seeing how easily she took him off guard. "You first," he finally sputtered out. "What are you doing here?" She arched an eyebrow at his apparent bravado.

"Markus is allowing Yuriev to host this performance its only natural that he and I should attend. Now…" Again she attacked him with that alluring smirk. "Why don't you go ahead and answer my question; why are you here?"

"I-uh…I came to visit Cyborg," he said lamely. "I…..I bought him a hat." Her eyes narrowed though her grin was still neatly kept. Robin strained himself to keep as straight a face as possible; she was indeed an expert at probing anyone. She snickered quietly then walked around him and strutted inside. He let out a huge breath of relief, fresh air never tasted so good. He walked inside where Elm stood waiting.

"What kept you?" he asked.

"Just a little vampire," answered Robin as he passed. The pair walked at a casual pace among the other attendees. "Everyone else find their seats?"

"Yes, Yuriev's room is this way." Elm led Robin down a hall and through a door marked _Employees Only_. They stopped just outside a corridor with doors lining each side. Standing on either side of the farthest door were two security guards. Robin removed two fine needles from a wrist band. He moved to throw them but paused dejectedly.

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm good but they're pretty far down. It'd be a stretch for me to hit them accurately."

"No problem," said Elm. He took the pins from Robin and held them out in his palm. With one eye closed in concentration he let a short but strong gust of wind fly from his mouth and the darts flew straight ahead. Two thumps accompanied the guards falling to the floor.

"Nice." Robin shuffled past Elm and carefully stepped over the sleeping guards. He lightly pressed against the door trying to listen for any movement within. He then glanced down at the guards. "There's only about fifteen minuets before they start waking up, you better find your seat." Elm nodded and quietly took his leave.

-----

Inside a man stood before a mirror fixing his hair, he was quite finicky about his looks. So was so for the fact that a bottle of hair gel, while new, was already half empty. He turned his head as a few knocks resounded from his door.

"Yes?" he called. At the response Robin stepped inside and locked door behind him. The man stood up and cast Robin a confused frown. "Who are you? How did you get past my security?!"

"Sergei Yuriev?"

"Yes, what are you doing here?" Robin stopped in the middle of the room and let his hands rest in pant pockets.

"You and I need to have a talk." Yuriev shook his head and began reaching for a nearby phone. Reflexively Robin let a small dagger fly from his hand and struck the phone with a small pop. Yuriev froze on his approach. His eyes then fell on a dragon etching on the blade. He whipped his eyes back to Robin.

"You!"

"Oh good you know I am, we can skip that step." Robin walked closer making Yuriev back up in his dresser. "About that talk I mentioned…."

"What do you want?"

"There's a man in your audience tonight…Eli Grotskii." Yuriev's eyes darted about as he tried to recall the name.

"Y-Yes, he is one of Isard's top lieutenants. What of him?"

"You also co-coordinate the after show festivities with your receptionist don't you?" Yuriev now became irritated.

"Yes yes yes, did you come for an actual reason or are you here to interrogate me on how I run my business?"

"During the poker tournament I'd very much appreciate it if you could make sure Grotskii ends up at the table farthest from the exit." Yuriev regarded him curiously. "Just a little favor."

"He is one of my primary benefactors, and if hell breaks loose between Isard and Markus I would much rather be on her good side. Helping you assassinate him might only exacerbate my situation." Robin smiled and wound an arm around his shoulder.

"I get it-and I sympathize," he added directly afterward. "A man in your position is reliant on a good reputation in order to keep all of this going." He gestured to their surroundings. "But let me put to you in a way I'm sure even you can understand." Yuriev moved his eyes to Robin's hand as he began to grip his shoulder rather tightly. "Move him to that table or I'll kill you." Yuriev tilted his head up at the vampire slayer.

"You would not."

"Do you know who you're talking to?" Yuriev swallowed a large lump in his throat. "And if death isn't enough to get through that head of yours, I also happen to know that besides planning parties you do something…else with your receptionist." Yuriev began to snicker at the comment. "You know, the married one." The host persisted with his defiant look but a new smirk on Robin's face broke it down with little effort.

---------

Starfire sat in her seat thumbing through a pamphlet detailing the night's performance. She became aware of Robin sitting down in the seat beside her. "Hello Robin, where were you?"

"Just taking care of business," he replied simply. Things were always somewhat of a mystery when it concerned Robin, thus she decided not to press the matter further. She decided instead to show him the various parts of the performance she was most looking for ward to seeing.

Not far away Raven and Beast Boy sat also awaiting the drawing of the curtain. Raven's eyes roamed over the very same thin booklet Starfire was now showing Robin. Meanwhile Beast Boy kept stealing glances at her, something he believed was covert. She finally let her pamphlet fall to lap.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Beast Boy nodded with a grin.

"Sure, your boobs are cute." Raven trained a stoic gaze right at him. He merely stared back with his cool grin. For a moment Beast Boy thought of perhaps transforming into the fastest flying bird he could think of, that is if he wanted a shot at living. Just then a sputter of laughter broke through Raven's pursed lips. Beast Boy's grin only broadened, though within he was taking a heavy breath of relief.

"Y-You-know…years and years ago I would've hurt you most severely for saying something like that."

"Maybe, but you still would've liked it." She crossed her arms and smirked up at him. The lights began to darken and Raven leant against his shoulder. He wound an arm around her and sighed. "So…you know what _else_ I think is cute about you?" Raven struggled to suppress another chortle and did so by lightly jabbing him in the side.

Up in one of the private balconies Moira watched each Titan through a pair of small binoculars offered by the opera hall. Markus returned from leaving their booth momentarily. She lowered her binoculars and folded them back into her purse.

"They're here."

"Well done," said the vampire lord.

"Annnnd," began Moira. "The Dragon and Nightingale are also in attendance." Markus looked mildly amused.

"Are they? Wonderful, all we need do is wait."

* * *

HIGH ORBIT………….. 

Navigating a large orbital station was at times both easy and difficult, most of the time it greatly depended on the presence of guards or patrols. The pair moved as frequently as they could. Isard was obviously becoming more determined in her efforts to find them as the number of patrols seemed to double. They stood hidden as two cybernetic soldiers moved swiftly past them. The drones wore deep red tunics from the waist down along with blades similar to that of their samurai companion.

"Those are new," whispered Shandrey. "Who knew Lee would make any impact on Isard."

Nayia replied with a shrug, "He has that habit doesn't he?" She secretly glanced at Shandrey with unease. She had neglected to mention to Shandrey her momentary lapse of memory, the main reason being that if could have been for any number of reasons. "When did you say they would come?" Shandrey sighed despondently.

"Lee didn't mention any sort of real timetable."

"Of course he didn't," said Nayia with a note of tetchiness. She paused, during which time Shandrey noticed her rubbing her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes it's…just my eyes; they tend to hurt when I'm tired." A voice in their wake then added.

"Actually it's a sensitivity to light." Both girls turned milk white. Slowly turning they came face to face with Isard herself. Leaning against the wall she filed her nails with a smug grin. "It's also sometimes accompanied by a slight migraine." They stood motionless as well as speechless. Isard threw away the nail file. "I commend you both on eluding capture for such a long time, but I'm afraid this game of cat and mouse is done."

"Don't let it fool you," said Shandrey with a somewhat trembling voice. "We've got you right where we want you." Isard chuckled heartily. The waterbender sent Nayia an apologetic glance.

"Ohh…" Isard whipped away tears of mirth. "You are so funny Shandrey, you and Nayia. You are the only two from whom I've tolerated insolence, it tends to be so amusing." Two drones stepped up behind Shandrey and Nayia. "Now, as I was saying; I've wasted enough time looking for you. Nayia, where is my ore." Nayia turned her a defiant eye. "We did have an agreement did we not?"

"I don't know where it is and I never did." The vampiress arched a brow. "You can do what you want but no matter how much you torture me you'll never get what you want because I don't know!" Isard back handed Nayia hard across the face immediately Shandrey stepped in but was held at bay by the drone behind her. Nayia rubbed her throbbing cheek. "I don't know…." The young girl's whisper was barely audible. Isard ignored Shandrey glare of protest as she knelt down to Nayia's level and gripped her chin painfully.

"Tell me which is the more true…do you enjoy insulting me or do you simply take me for a fool!" She slacked her grip as Nayia motioned a desire to speak. "Yesss?" She winced once more.

"A little….bit of both." Isard began to get vicious again.

"Leave her alone!" Shandrey came Nayia's rescue not a moment to soon. Isard returned to her full upright position. She lessened the gap between her and Shandrey. "If you need to pick on someone in order to feel tough then pick on me." Isard seemed to be debating whether to smile or frown.

"To any untrained and ignorant eye anything I do could be construed as mere bullying. But all you need do is take a closer look, and you'll see that in actuality I'm only doing what any owner does with an unruly pet." Shandrey cast a look down at Nayia. She remained on her hands and knees shaking and leaking tears. Fear of consequences momentarily forgotten, Shandrey flew down beside her.

"Nayia…Nayia get up!" She pinched her eyes shut. Shandrey tried to gently make her open them again. "Nayia you can't let her win, come on open your eyes." She wouldn't. Isard tilted her head to one side as she watched them.

"Ohhhh….its so pathetic isn't it? Maybe she's just afraid of getting her old face back."

"YOU MONSTER!!!" Shandrey jumped up but Isard caught the hand with which Shandrey was going to strike her with. She pulled the waterbender closer.

"Monster? You can't possibly watch me discipline an old disciple and call me a monster." Shandrey stared back at her with ever plentiful hatred. "For that you need to see something else." Isard pulled Shandrey out of the small area with her bionic soldiers following behind with Nayia. Shandrey was towed up another three decks before they came to a halt in an observation room. Isard released her arm and leant against the thick glass. Shandrey and Nayia stood side by side watching an obviously invasive medical procedure taking place below.

"What're we looking at?" asked Shandrey.

"What my physicians are currently hard at work is the augmentation of my army." Shandrey and Nayia stared down at the procedure with confusion. Surrounded by the doctors was a young woman laying wide awake. Isard accurately predicted their next question. "She's been given a paralytic as well as a powerful anesthetic, she feels no pain but that is the least of her concerns."

"What are you talking about?" asked Nayia keeping her stare downward.

"She is forfeiting her child to me." Both girls turned disgusted looks to her. "Breeding your own army is so much easier than rounding up conscripts. Instead I have many young females from whom I can produce as many offspring as I need." They almost looked green in the face. "We inject a synthetic enzyme in her uterus that acts as a sort of labor catalyst, which in turn provokes contractions. However with this one…" She looked down at the quietly sobbing female. "Well it appears they're having to prepare for a c-section." Nayia placed a hand on the glass to steady herself. Shandrey's fists were balled up so tight her knuckles almost became pale.

"I wrong about you," whispered Shandrey. "You're not a monster…..you're a demon." Nayia found she could hardly speak; the look of utter helplessness on the woman's face below was unforgettable.

"Of course no one can possibly expect even a hundred of my lovely ladies to be able to produce an entire army and live for years to come. Why even repeating the prep procedures alone would kill them after short while."

"And I suppose you have a very civil solution to that!" spat Shandrey.

"Of course, I simply fill in the gap with clones. All that needs to be done is engineer a healthy clone with temporal RNA sequencing and in just one short week they go from a pertri dish to a strapping twenty-three year old fighting machine." Shandrey felt she was on the verge of an uncontrollable eruption of anger. "They just grow up so fast. Although as you saw in the corridor a while ago I'm making significant progress with my new artificial forces."

"Robots…" breathed Nayia.

"Actually the correct term is cybernetic automaton." Shandrey rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Why did you show us this?!" She pointed downward through the glass.

"Because you need to know the full extent of my capabilities, both of you do." Nayia crossed her arms and turned her head away from the window, unable to bear the sight a moment longer.

With her eyes still avoiding the insidious sight she said, "You speak as though I still obey you."

"Perhaps you do," said Isard with a chuckle. Shandrey and Nayia both exchanged worried looks.

"Now you're just trying to scare us, Nayia gave you up and I never once signed my soul over to you." Isard's smile only broadened. She narrowed her eyes to slits.

"Are you surrreee?" The waterbender shook her head in denial. "You've been here for quite a while Shandrey, you're telling me that nothing of me rubbed off on you?"

"NO! In every sense of the word-NO! We'll fight you as long as we need to, but either way we won't have long to wait!" At this Isard threw her head back and mocked her words with a voluminous laugh.

"You must be referring to the stalwart rescue that you're friends are in the middle of attempting." Nayia shot Shandrey a gawk of alarm. "For what other reason could Markus have sent Moira to them to begin with? He's obviously forging an alliance of some sort, no doubt intent on ending it at a very inconvenient time for your friends. The point is I know full well they could be coming, the only variable is how."

"You find Robin and my brother are full of surprises," declared Nayia. Shandrey smiled as her best friend's bravado was returning. "You're right…..they're coming, and can hardly wait for them to get here." Isard walked up to Nayia, the two of them eye level with one another.

"Neither can I, they'll make fine editions to one of two of my collections. Either they will add to my trophy room…..or to my army." Shandrey's shaking of the head brought her eyes back down to the procedure where she saw two of the doctors carrying a tub of water through the laboratory. Without a second thought Shandrey moved her hands in a fluidic motion and the doctors scattered as the water rose from the tub and shot through the glass in a thick steady stream. Nayia moved behind her as Shandrey made the water revolve around them. Isard backed somewhat with a surprised gape. "Well now….."

"This is what happens when you get careless!"

"You've certainly adapted for someone who usually needs the aid of the moon."

"Well you have to practice somehow," quipped the waterbender. "Now, let Nayia go and you and I can finish this." Nayia moved up behind Shandrey's left shoulder.

"I won't leave you with her!"

"You needn't worry Nayia because neither of you are leaving!" Barked Isard. Shandrey threw her arms forward launching the water at Isard as a large and thick column. Isard barred her teeth as she was shoved back into the wall. Nayia spun her head around in time to see the drones drawing their swords.

"HIA!" She aimed for the closest one and kicked his sword back into the sheath before it was fully drawn. The ninja trained girl ducked low and swiped her leg under the drone's own. She reached over, pulled the sword the sheath and severed the android's head. She adopted a battle ready straight face and leapt away to avoid the other drone's downward hack. Nayia stood up and did her best to hold the heavier than normal sword at the ready. Shandrey meanwhile kept on bombarding Isard with hard one hard blast of water after another. She was dimly aware of Nayia having to parry the other drone's sword. Isard was now getting her bearings back and began holding her hands in front of her as a shield. With drone ending up on the ground Nayia stabbed it through the back and swiftly turned to her companion.

"Shandrey come on let's go!" The waterbender planted her feet in formation with her arms to perform a more complicated maneuver. She began to redirect the steams of water around Isard and hit her from all sides. "Forget about her LETS GO!"

"You go!" Shandrey shouted over shoulder. She looked back toward Isard with a smirk. "I'm not quite done yet." Nayia reluctantly obeyed and took her leave. Shandrey pressed harder against the vampiress. Isard, constantly being hit by blasts of water, quirked an eyebrow at Nayia's absence.

"Wow, I thought she'd never leave." Immediately following these words Isard unleashed a sphere of flame so quickly the water could not extinguish it. Instead the flame vaporized Shandrey's natural given weapon. Shandrey took a step backward. Isard took a handful of her clothing and with a smug smile wringed out the soaking remains. Shandrey was a wise one and knew when the time was to cut her losses. Bearing that in mind she turned and ran in the direction Nayia had taken. Isard chuckled as she now twisted her hair.

"Run as much as you like my pet. There is nowhere for you to go."

* * *

JERUSALEM………………. 

The opera had intermission for thirty minuets towards the middle of the performance. During which time the Titans made sure that the arrangements for the reception were going as planned. When it finally ended they exited along with the hundreds of other attendees. Robin made sure that Moira or even Markus for that matter was nowhere in sight before he allowed to step out into the open. The limo was already waiting for them and once they were all inside told the driver to head for the next stop.

"What'd you think of it?" Cyborg asked out loud to everyone.

"I've seen it performed better," replied Elm.

"Agreed," said Lee. "The one man introduced in the second act was off key for the duration of the performance."

"But overall it was pretty good," summarized Cyborg. Robin and Starfire as well as Raven and Beast Boy were far too concerned with each other to add any comments. "So Beast Boy!" Cyborg said after a short pause. He hit him off the leg. "You ready to get your game face on?" He grinned and held up his hands.

"You know me Cy, it's always on."

"Yes, you never noticed him being a goofball for the past decade?" asked Raven looking out the window. It was a short ride after that, just a hop skip and a jump really. They actually felt a bit silly for taking the limp to something so short a distance away. But hey, it's a special night and being silly is part of the job. If at some point it also happens to be a little….fun, then what's a guy or a gal supposed to do?

---------

Starfire and Raven, led in by formally dressed escorts, found an open grouping at one of the many tables seating the guests. They were detained momentarily by a security check, complete with metal detectors. Lee was unfortunately forced to hand over his sword as long as he intended to dine with the rest of them. He made careful assurances that he would later get it back but even that was not enough to settle him completely. As soon as they sat down they were attacked by a host of waiters setting down platters in front of them. Cyborg, Lee, and Elm were also met with the same attention. Robin found with discernible keenness that none other than their target, Eli Grotskii, sat directly across from him. 'Looks like Yuriev did me one better. I'll have to send him some kind of fruit basket'. The waiters began taking down their choice of beverages.

"This red wine is fine," said Cyborg. Though he probably intended to drink more of the water instead. Beast Boy ordered the same with Raven deciding on a chardonnay.

"Warm sake," said Lee. Robin never took his gaze from the one sitting across from him; it was even difficult to hear Starfire ordering her white zinfandel. The waiter came to Robin who paused as he watched Grotskii with a grin.

"Sir?"

"Dry martini-wait…" he felt he wanted the vampire's attention, and that was just what he was going to get. "Add three measures of Gordon's, one of vodka, half a measure of Kina Lillet, shake it over rice, and add a slice of lemon." Throughout his order he not only attracted the attention of their quarry but his companions also slowly turned their eyes to him.

"Anything else sir?" asked a slightly irked waiter. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that they were staring at most peculiarly. Robin shook his head.

"Nope, I think that'll be just fine for me." The waiter left them. Grotskii appeared as though he were going to ignore the audacious introduction. After taking a single bite of his food however he looked back at the former boy wonder.

"I know who you are?"

"Do you?" The Titans could only watch curiously as the scene unfolded. Grotskii nodded and stuck another piece of cut meat into his mouth.

"And I know…why you are here."

"Well since you have things already figured out why not skip to the good part." Grotskii however shook his head.

"It would be most unmannerly of either of us to take our leave of this fine meal, especially when the caterer put so much time and effort into it." He picked up the knife with a sort of sinister elegance. "Take the quail for instance…" He carved into the meat as though trying to carefully perform surgery. "Do you have any idea how time consuming it is to hunt and prepare you own pheasant? You should really invest in some more respect."

"You respect the people you feed off of?" Cyborg asked rather abruptly. Grotskii stared at Cyborg from over his wine glass. After taking in a long gulp lowered it back down to the tablecloth.

"Of course I do. After all, were it not for your species mine would have died out long ago. But-!" He said following a short pause. "Let's not stand on ceremony; we're in the middle of dinner. Then we have a game afterward. Now, how's your duck?"

"It's delicious," said Robin with a cool grin. Starfire and Raven exchanged a series of sighs with an undercurrent of tension. For a split second it looked as though Robin might just leap across the table and begin thrashing Grotskii all across the room. Fortunately Robin appeared to be adequately holding himself at bay.

----------

When their dinner and a rushed desert was finally finished a majority of the guests progressed to another room filled with tables capable of seating at most ten people. Another security check was performed on the players as well as the many spectators. Beast Boy signed his name on the list of participants. He put the finishing touches on his signature just as Robin strode up behind him.

"So just out of curiosity, how much exactly does it cost to get into this tournament." Beast Boy glanced at him with marveling grin and lightly chuckled.

"It's a three million dollar buy in."

"_What!_ You guys failed to mention that earlier."

"I was a gonna tell you," replied the changeling stowing his pen away.

"When?!"

"A few seconds ago." Robin shot his eyes about madly. "Will you take twenty chill pills please; everything's been taken care of."

"How?" demanded Robin. "I'm not that good with the books Beast Boy but last time I checked we barely had enough to buy oxygen! Now where did all this alleged money come from?!"

"Some mutual friends." He pointed behind Robin who turned and saw two men sitting a far away table. One raised a glass to Beast Boy; the faint yellowish glow of their eyes went unnoticed. A group of passing guests blocked their view and upon moving out of the way revealed the benefactors were no longer present.

"The Lycans are sponsoring you." Beast Boy nodded and laid a rough hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Well, it's the least they could do for a fellow wolfman." Robin shrugged off the sketchy last minuet details.

"Okay, according to Elm Grotskii has a reputation for heading off to the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face when he does badly. So all you have to do is make him loose big time and we'll take it from there."

"Got it-oh and in the unlikely event that I don't win the whole thing we'll probably want to skip town as quickly as possible." Robin narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Why?"

"It's just my Lycan buddies…….they stop being my buddies if I loose three million of their cash." Robin trained his head about in displeasure of Beast Boy's business relationships, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Well….just don't loose."

"Yeah that sounds fun." A few minuets later the players, some six dozen, were seated around the various tables well into their games. The spectators, that including Elm and the Titans, watched Beast Boy nervously from behind a velvet barrier. The changeling was dealt his hand, two cards, and after glancing at them stole a quick look over at Grotskii's table. Beast Boy returned his attention to the game at hand just as his turn came up. There were currently no bets other than the small and big blind in the middle of the table. He took another look at his six of diamonds and queen of heats, and figured now was an opportune time to establish a sort of repute with the other players.

"Fifteen thousand," said he. Thus it would now cost the other players to place the same amount in the pot if they wished to stay in this hand. A couple of them folded their cards with dismay at their petite starting hands. The betting went around again. Three cards, or the community cards, were now dealt in the middle of the table showing a six of clubs, an eight of the same suit, and a two of spades. Over on the sidelines Starfire folded her hands nervously from the inability to know Beast Boy's position. Robin was one step ahead of her and walked between Lee and Elm.

"Lee…"

"I am unable to determine what he has for sure; it would appear Beast Boy is adapt at a poker face as well as a poker mind."

"Elm…"

"Its strange he feels both confident and unsure at the same time. If you ask me I think he's going to try to bluff the other players out of this one." A fourth car, the flop, was drawn and another six appeared on the table. Then the last round went by producing another queen. By now the current bet was eighty thousand and apparently it was rising. Only Beast Boy, the table chip leader, and another player were left in this hand. Both men checked and it became Beast Boy's turn. He was aware from their unflinching straight faces that they either had a well enough hand to trounce him or they figured they were so done that there was no longer any point. Either way it was time to up the ante. Beast Boy took hold of an entire stack of his chips and shoved them forward.

"Raise, three hundred thousand." Raven closed her eyes and with Starfire patting her shoulder tried to calm herself. The third man folded his hand immediately, feeling the game was too young to wager so much. The last man and Beast Boy stared at each other like stone statues. Beast Boy let a yellow shine flash through one of his eyes in the form a quick wink. With he convinced his opponent that his hand was the better but the man was determined. When the cards were turned it revealed Beast Boy had a full house, sixes and queens and his opponent only had a pair of eights. The Titans all let out massive breaths of relief. Cyborg tapped his comm. link and gained access to Beast Boy's ear.

"_Okay man, that was cool but don't freak us out like that again_." Beast Boy only smiled as he didn't want to give them away. He looked back at them and waved with supreme confidence.

"He better know what he's doing," muttered Raven.

"Ohhh I doubt we need to worry about that," said Robin. He took an elongated gulp of some leftover wine. This was all almost too much to bear. Following Beast Boy's grand opening win the next few hours that progressed were rather unexciting. The Titans found themselves having to step out every now and then just to get some air. Finally however the number players diminished the point were it was just seven poker sharks, Beast Boy, and of course Grotskii himself. Beast Boy stayed remained coy during the first few hands, only staying in long enough to observe the other players for signs of bluffing or large hands. This time off however did also give Grotskii a chance to work his way up to chip leader. Within just thirty short minuets he single-handedly wiped out three players from the game entirely. Finally Beast Boy decided he was ready to take on the vampire and after forking over ten thousand for the big blind received his two cards. He glanced at them momentarily then returned his attention back to the game. The betting went all around, with Grotskii raising another thirty thousand.

"Bastard," mumbled Cyborg. The three community cards were drawn; an ace of spades, a king of spades, and a nine of spades. People gathered around with renewed interest. For it was now possible for one of the players to form the unbeatable Royal Flush. Beast Boy noticed the tiniest twinge of a smirk on Grotskii's face, no way was he getting away with that.

Beast Boy smirked also and pushed an attention getting amount of chips forward. "I raise….one million." There were scattered whispering now spreading throughout the room. The Titans glanced at each other uneasily as Beast Boy now bet one third of his money, or rather his **loaned** money. Grotskii stared at the enlarged pile for a moment, unsure if this 'Beast Boy' was very good or just very stupid.

"You know I've always known humans to be incredibly reckless," said Grotskii with a derisive grin. "Call." He equaled Beast Boy's bet and another card was drawn, a ten of spades. The players now out of the hand chuckled at the growing speed the game was picking up. Elm stared at Beast Boy in wonder, not an ounce of doubt was flowing through the changeling…it was amazing to say the least. Grotskii continually stared at Beast Boy, challenging him to so much as breathe. Beast Boy, not severing their gaze, then shoved every chip he possessed in front of him forward.

"All in." Elm and Lee exchanged unsure looks. Raven gripped the velvet lined railing for support and Starfire tapped Robin on the shoulder.

"Please," she whispered quietly. "What does the 'all in' mean?" He swallowed hard before answering.

"It means Beast Boy just bet every cent he has, if he looses this hand he's out of the tournament." Starfire covered her mouth with a nervous hand. Everyone one around gathered as close as security would allow them to. Robin glimpsed two figures standing close by, the two Lycans who kept a careful watch over their investment. Grotskii paused; he stole a look at his two cards, a queen and a jack of clubs. He couldn't necessarily make a flush but he was well set up for a domineering straight. There was no possible way Beast Boy could beat him….unless. The thought hit him like a ton of bricks. Unless Beast Boy had the cards necessary to make a royal flush, if he met Beast Boy's bet and lost he would surely be sorry. But it was next to impossible for Beast Boy to come up with such lucky cards. The odds would have to be astronomical. Beast Boy all the while simply looked at him with a strangely calm smile. 'No,' thought the vampire. It was a chance he couldn't take.

"Fold," said the vampire. When it was clear the hand belonged to Beast Boy he turned over his cards to reveal………..pocket fives. Mass gasps exploded among the onlookers. Grotskii's face turned purple as the acrid realization came to him, he'd been tricked out of a conquering hand.

"Stone cold bluff!" cheered Cyborg. Grotskii gripped his glass to the point where it cracked down the middle, after that he quickly stood up and momentarily vacated the room. Beast Boy turned to his friends and sent them a nod.

"Okay show time," said Robin. "Raven…" She removed one of the sticks holding her hair in place and handed it off to the former boy wonder as he walked toward the bathrooms. Things seemed to be going just as planned when Robin was intercepted by two of Grotskii's bodyguards. He tried to explain, that is lie, that he was just trying to go to the bathroom but they wouldn't' have it. Lee was first to see and quickly left their presence.

"No-Lee!" said Cyborg in a hushed tone. The samurai caught Robin's eye as he went and as surreptitiously as he could opened his hand and Lee's telekinesis seized the lacquered chopstick. While Robin purposely made a scene Lee was able to slip by unnoticed and into the lavatories.

Inside there was Grotskii brooding over his disgraceful loss. He doused his face in cold water taking in heavy sighs as he did. When he straightened back up to dry his face he saw Lee's reflection in the mirror. There was dark aura about him that made Grotskii raise an eyebrow. Lee suddenly grabbed the back of his collar and banged his head against the edge of the sink. Grotskii kicked the samurai away from him and swung a punch but Lee easily dodged it. He instead caught the flying fist and laid several hard punches on the vampire's face and torso. His last punch was so powerful it threw Grotskii off his feet, crashing into the mirror, than rolling off the sink and onto the floor. Lee held him down with his foot and pulled out Raven's chopstick. He pulled of an end cap revealing a well hidden needle. Without a second's hesitation Lee stuck the needle in Grotskii's throat and sat him up against the wall. The samurai took a few claming breaths; his adrenaline was starting to go down.

"Now," said Lee filling a glass full of water. "I've injected you with a mortal amount of cyanide-"

"I will tell you nothing!"

"-Its typical reaction to the body is fatal within minuets of exposure, however…" He took a swing of water totally ignoring Grotskii's whimpers of pain. "Given your unique and unearthly physiology I would guess it will take several minuets longer accompanied by excruciating pain. I need to know the exact time you report for your duties and in what manner."

"I'll see you in…HELL!" retorted the vampire. Lee bent down on his knees.

"I might remind you that I have the ability to either ease your suffering or prolong it. The choice is yours; however I have a sister and someone very special in need and believe me when I say that not a force in this world will stop me from saving them."

"She will kill me if I-"

"You are dying even now you fool!" spat Lee.

-----

"What's taking him so long?" asked Elm.

"Raven I think you better check on him." Raven regarded him curiously.

"You want me to go into the men's room."

"We won't tell if you won't," retorted Robin irately. "Just go please." Raven sent their leader a frown and disappeared beneath the floor.

-----

When Raven reappeared in the men's room she saw Lee still bent over Grotskii's limp form. He was aware of her presence but remained utterly still.

"Lee?"

"The time for being heroes is at an end Raven-San," said Lee. He pulled out a cell phone modified by Cyborg and held open Grotskii's eyes. After the retinal scan was complete Lee straightened back up and stowed the phone away. "I've sedated him, but my patience and my inhibitions will die along with him." Lee walked out of the bathroom without a second look at either Raven or Grotskii. Raven stayed put, she was now afraid; afraid that in their attempt to rescue friends and family they would only loose more. Raven made herself shake away these thoughts and joined her friends for the final phase of their plan.

* * *

I know some of you aren't poker fans; I just wanted to put it in somewhere because I love playing it with my friends. Awesome fun it is. I promise the next update won't take near as long. And if it does may God…..you know I don't think I'll finish that last part. Just to be safe. Laters! 


	38. The Rescue pt3

I'm really sorry it takes me so long to update but the sad truth is I'm busting my Texas born rear to pass school this semester. I love writing this story and I can't imagine not doing it but school comes first, period. Besides the semester is almost over so I'll have plenty more time to write soon enough.

Now some people have put up with my long updates (Tsukikage1213 in particular, she should be canonized a saint), and they are; **Amsrule, Tsukikage1213 (St. Tsukikage), Guardian of Azarath, Toonman24, RoseXxxxXThorn, Realfanficts, DuskEcho**. Thanks for reading! XD

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Eight

The Rescue pt.3

When Raven reappeared in the men's room she saw Lee still bent over Grotskii's limp form. He was aware of her presence but remained utterly still.

"Lee?"

"The time for being heroes is at an end Raven-San," said Lee. He pulled out a cell phone modified by Cyborg and held open Grotskii's eyes. After the retinal scan was complete Lee straightened back up and stowed the phone away. "I've sedated him, but my patience and my inhibitions will die along with him." Lee walked out of the bathroom without a second look at either Raven or Grotskii. Raven stayed put, she was now afraid; afraid that in their attempt to rescue friends and family they would only loose more. Raven made herself shake away these thoughts and joined her friends for the final phase of their plan.

-----

Raven reappeared beside the company of heroes outside the building, so suddenly in fact that it gave Starfire a mild startle. All eyes turned to her.

"Well?" asked Robin. "Where's Lee?"

"You mean he isn't here with you?" said Raven with surprise.

"If he left the building he didn't come this way," said Cyborg eyeing the back exit. "He must be waiting out by the front." Robin nodded in agreement then turned his attention back to Raven.

"How'd it go? Did he get what we needed?" The pale Titan was reluctant to fully elaborate on the recent details. They'd known Lee for so long as a cool headed, logical, and honorable warrior. But maybe that was a problem in and of itself; Lee is after all only human and everyone has their breaking point. Perhaps those who are the most honorable are also the most deadly.

"Raven?" asked Elm. His powers easily homed in on her unstable feelings. "What are you not telling us?" Raven blew out a hushed sigh and pulled the remaining stick out of her hair.

"Lee went postal on Grotskii." Beast Boy carefully rested his hands behind his head.

"Oh no," whispered Starfire

"Crrrap….what did he do?" asked the changeling.

"What do you think he did?"

"Raven…" Robin took her shoulders and forced her to concentrate on him. "Did he get the retinal scan?" For a moment Raven stared at him with a note of disbelief, is that all he cared about? Then again lives were depending on this operation succeeding, it was Lee who was in the wrong. She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. Robin let go of her shoulders. "Good." He sent a glance at Cyborg not a moment before moving past Raven in search of their samurai.

----------

Robin stepped around a corner and found Lee in a flowered courtyard. He stood staring up at the nighttime sky with an oddly calm expression. As Robin drew closer Lee brought his gaze back down. He drew forth the cell phone containing the scan they needed and held it up. Robin walked by and took it rather smoothly.

"Raven says you tore Grotskii…asunder. Is she telling tales or…..what?" Lee brought his gaze back down from the sky.

"She speaks the truth."

"Well you know I share your feelings on the matter but there's something I need you to promise me." Lee faced Robin seriously.

"And that is?"

"Lee, when you were with us at the tower it confused…" He saw Lee looking a little perplexed. "Alright it annoyed us like nobody's business that you hardly showed an ounce of emotion. I mean for all intents and purposes you were a Vulcan."

"Perhaps, but because I never indulged in Beast Boy and Cyborg's television shows I'm afraid your metaphor has fallen on deaf ears."

"The point I'm trying to make is that it's great that you're finally letting all this out but you really couldn't have picked a worse time to do it." The samurai remained silent. "We're going into a pretty hardcore situation and I need you to keep your passion out of the equation."

Lee's mouth twitched with what looked like a fleeting grin. "Then you want me to be a 'Vulcan'."

"Yes."

* * *

Back at Elm's apartment the seven heroes dressed out of their formal attire and into their everyday clothes. Cyborg tapped the last of a series of keys in a laptop then disconnected a ring connected to the computer by a USB cord.

"Robin c'mere." Robin paused his current conversation with Starfire and joined Cyborg over by the computer. He then opened a section of his arm and held out a plastic case containing two colored contacts. "Say hello to your new eyes." Robin took the contact and after applying two drops of moisturizer to his own put them in.

"Let me see Robin," said Starfire. He turned and she saw his eyes were a bright electric blue, quite a difference from his own blue eyes. "Well….they are…distracting to say the least."

"Good," replied Robin with a nod. "Distracting is good; it turns their attention away from the obvious."

"And now you're new look." Cyborg dropped the ring in Robin's waiting hand then the former boy wonder slipped it on. They all waited for him to actually activate it which he did after a moment's hesitation. His likeness rippled for a moment then changed to a spitting image of Grotskii himself. Elm raised an eyebrow while chewing on a power bar.

"The likeness is pretty impressive."

"It's a disguise that Cyborg used-" Robin stopped when he realized that the voice coming from his mouth wasn't his own. "Cyborg what's up with my voice?"

"I modified the disguise with a vocal synchronizer now you look, walk, and sound the vampire very well."

"Congratulations." Said Beast Boy hitting him off the shoulder. Robin deactivated the ring and pocketed the tiny device. "So that's it then, we just need to get to Grotskii's station and beam ourselves up." There was a general murmur of agreement among the others, except for Cyborg.

"There's actually just one more thing," he said.

Robin braced himself for the other shoe. "What?"

"There's still the matter of the thermal scan, and your body temp is way too high to pass for a vampire."

"I suppose you have something for that too," deadpanned Raven. Cyborg reached behind himself and pulled out a disturbingly large syringe. Before Robin could react in the most understandable fashion Cyborg stuck the needle in his arm and injected a pellet of very small size. He winced from the sting as well as the surprise.

"Yeah ow, what was that?"

"A radioactive isotope, it should do a good enough job of simulating a body temperature of sixty degrees while masking your actual temp."

"Did you say radioactive?" asked Starfire cautiously.

"Relax Star it's not near enough to cause any sort of damage or deformities." Robin looked as though he'd been holding his breath. "You know there is some risk that you could come out with a just a dollar twenty-five." He saw his leader's eyes widen. "Kidding." Beast Boy hung onto Elm for support as he tried with all his might to suppress his laughter. Robin sent Cyborg a glare.

"Not funny."

* * *

THE PROVINCE OF ACRE……………….

The Titans exited from a train that pulled into Acre not eight hours after leaving Jerusalem. As each of them hopped down from the car they rode in they gazed around curiously at Isard's choice for a beaming station.

"No wonder Grotskii could make an opera in Jerusalem," said Raven.

Elm finished the rest of her thought. "Isard placed him right next door." Robin shifted his sword back into a position for better camouflage beneath his coat.

"Come on." They all followed him out of the station and down the streets. Just as they left Moira, her face half concealed by a hood, watched from the very same doorway they exited through not a few moments ago.

----------

Their trip to the outskirts of the city took a surprisingly short amount of time. Perhaps their thoughts were too preoccupied with the events to come. They stopped about a half mile away from a fenced off complex. Robin, looking through a pair of binoculars, scanned the outer perimeter.

"Uh huh, we're not getting in there unnoticed."

"Perhaps Raven, Beast Boy and myself could fly us in from above," suggested Starfire. But Robin shook his head.

"No we have to assume Isard's laced the whole area with motion sensors or something fancy like that."

"I could phase in from underground," said Raven. Robin lowered his head.

"Again…fancy."

"Then how do you propose we enter?" asked Lee. "I suppose a frontal assault is out of the question." Robin moved his jaw about pensively. After a moment of privacy within his own thoughts he slipped on the ring and assumed his disguise. "What are you doing?"

"Getting us in," replied Robin through Grotskii's voice.

"I assume you have a plan for that," said Raven dryly. Robin cast a look at each of them.

"Yes I do, but I don't think you guys are gonna like it." Beast Boy rolled his eyes as he already loathed the plan. "Star…" She focused her gaze on him. "I need you to do the best Nightingale you can." Starfire's wide eyes appeared a bit befuddled.

-----

The guards patrolling the front gate paced back and forth languidly until one spotted a large group slowly approaching. He and a fellow guard met them halfway with confused expressions. Within a watch tower a technician drew a thermal scan of Robin but found no abnormalities in his body temp.

"Mr. Grotskii…we were not made aware of your arrival." Robin looked about then crossed his arms.

"And I was not aware that I needed to let you know personally whenever I arrived at my job." The guard trained his eyes away humbly.

"I'm-I'm sorry but your arrival is unscheduled we need to validate the change."

"We've brought some new recruits for Isard's Elite; I suppose you don't mind your name being the one given to Isard as the guard who hindered our progress." Their eyes then fell on Starfire; it was soon obvious they recognized her from somewhere. "I suppose you know how to show respect to a guest." He opened his mouth to answer but Starfire cut him off.

"Are you certain he is so needed here?" She sent him a hungry look that made him shiver to the bone. "I must confess myself….famished." She twisted a slender finger in her hair as she continued to paralyze the guard with her stare. He blindly signaled the guard tower to open the gate.

"You m-may proceed." They walked onward; Starfire gave him a dark leer, of which they all had to resist the urge to smile at. Once they were within the confines of Grotskii's private dwellings the Titans scattered about to relieve the tension of a well played but uneasy charade. Robin disengaged the ring as he walked up to Starfire.

"Nice job," he whispered.

"I am glad my performance was satisfactory."

"Satisfactory?" repeated Robin flabbergasted. "Are you kidding you were seriously hot." Starfire darted her eyes downward then back at Robin with intrigue.

"Really?" Intriguing

"Okay you two," said Cyborg pulling them apart and dragging them back to the middle of the room. "Its time to get focused again." Robin rubbed the back of his neck while Starfire looked in random directions. "Transporter…found it." He walked away leaving the others in the living room. He returned and motioned in through the door. "You're supposed to come with me." They followed Cyborg into a laboratory where in the corner was a platform surrounded by monitoring equipment. "So, who wants to be dematerialized then sent in a matter stream over hundreds of miles to be rematerialized in high orbit." There was a silence that not even a cricket interrupted.

"That just has a nice ring to it doesn't it," said a slightly nauseated Elm.

* * *

REJOINING SHANDREY AND NAYIA………………..

Isard accompanied by an attendant watched from a surveillance room as Nayia, who recently bumped into Icemare, fought for her life. Isard curved her mouth into a smile as she watched her former servant engage in battle.

"Is her trigger not still active my lady?" asked her attendant.

"That remains to be seen, the Azarathian and Moristu have undoubtedly delved in her mind. The possibility that they allowed her trigger to be preserved or even missed it is tenuous as best." She paused as she watched the fight unfold. "But I suppose you never know until you try."

-----

Nayia rolled to her left as Icemare shot another volley of icicles in her direction. Upon coming out of her roll Nayia used her stolen sword to slice apart an icicle on its approach.

"Ooooo you are a quick one," sneered Icemare.

"Is that all you got?" Nayia straightened back up, taking advantage of Icemare's momentary cease fire.

"Your friends are late." The ice user readied another hail of her powers within her hands.

Nayia held her sword before her in readiness. "They'll be along."

"Where's you're other friend?" asked Icemare with a smirk. "She too busy becoming Isard's new obedient lapdog?"

"More like stopping her in her tracks-" Icemare suddenly bombarded Nayia with a whirl of razor sharp ice shards. In a mad fit to stay alive Nayia spun the blade in numerous circles all around her person; that however only slowed the shards' progress of cutting her up. Her fluidic swings cut and/or parried the shards until Icemare directed one at her ankle. "AH!" Nayia's sword followed her to the ground with a clatter. Wincing in pain she sat up using her elbows for support.

"That sure was pitiful," scoffed Icemare. "I expected so much more." She formed three solid balls of ice with which to 'stone' her to death and hurled them forward. Shandrey swiftly ran around the corner and wasted no time in taking control over the three hard spheres. In a mere second she melted them back to their liquid state, melded them together in one spike and sent it directly into Icemare's forehead. The villainess twitched on the floor then lay motionless. Shandrey helped Nayia to her feet brushed her shoulder.

"You okay?'

"I'll live." She leant against Shandrey for support. They strode up to Icemare's limp body and looked down at her. "Wow….you got her right in the head."

"Yeah poor bitch, I'll send her a Get-Well card…Come on." Nayia limped beside Shandrey out of the room.

Isard watched with an index finger held beneath her chin. She had to confess she was perplexed by the behavior from both of them. Nayia was becoming less violent while Shandrey was slowly taking her place. As she considered it more Isard smiled as she realized it wasn't puzzling at all.

* * *

ACRE………………

Cyborg finally arrived at a point where he believed he was familiar enough with the equipment to attempt a transport. Robin, at Cyborg's order, donned the image of Grotskii once more in order to get past the security systems.

"You ever done this before?" asked Robin.

"Once, I moved an apple across a room."

"I don't mean to be a wet blanket here Cy," said Beast Boy. "But we aren't apples and that space station isn't across the room."

"Chill I know what I'm doing," insisted Cyborg.

"I don't think that's reassuring him," said Raven.

"I don't have the time and money to work with this stuff like Isard's scientists do. Besides just looking it over I'd say she got the core technology from guys from _out of town_," he pointed skyward as he spoke. "Believe me BB you guys have nothing to worry about."

Beast Boy exclaimed, "Easy for you to say I don't want to reappear with my foot coming out of my head!"

"Likewise," said Elm and Lee.

"We'll be fine," said Cyborg irritably. "Alright Robin you need to do your thing before I can set the coordinates and get us on our way." Robin took Cyborg's place before the control console and after swiping Grotskii's card through the slot lowered his eyes to a scanner. A semi-bright light passed over each of his retinas and upon it finishing the scan allowed them access to the system. "Alright! We're in."

"Nice," said Robin. "When we get up there we might end up surrounded so the job of making a way for us will be up to Elm and Raven." Both empaths glanced at one another, Elm smiling at her. "It's a big station so running around just looking for Shandrey and Nayia is out of the question. Cyborg will find them in the database then we get em' and come home. Any questions?" Starfire timidly raised her hand.

"Will not Isard's Elite be on the station?'

"It is more than likely," said Lee. "But we cannot allow such a possibility to hinder our progress."

"Lee's right," agreed Robin. "We'll just do our best to avoid them." All the while Cyborg had been making adjustments and connecting various instruments to the console. "From what we've learned from…Markus….Isard's slowly but surely powering up her station to the point where she could cause some serious headaches."

Raven then added "We should also bear in mind that given Isard's reputation for corrupting her prisoners some caution should be taken when approaching either Shandrey or Nayia." Raven connected with Lee in a stare that was textbook case disagreement.

"Right," said Robin hoarsely. "Cyborg…"

"I'm ready, okay we all need to stand on the platform." There was a quite rumble of shoes and metallic feet as they all migrated to that point of the room. Once all of the Titans stood within the platform's confines Cyborg tapped a few keys on his arm. "Okay…are-you-"

"Yes! We're ready just go!" exclaimed Raven. Cyborg dropped his excited grin into a grumpy frown and tapped the last key. Following a charging sound the Titans were engulfed by a bright light then whisked away. Not long after they departed a guard opened the door but stood in its frame.

"This is the room," he said in an emotionless monotone. At once a sharp talon ran through him and tossed him aside. Markus concealed the section of his wing and entered with Moira following close behind.

"Much obliged," muttered the vampire lord. Moira quickly darted down and took her fill before his heart stopped entirely. Markus stepped up to the console and at Cyborg's recently made changes. He brought up the transport logs and it wasn't long before the Titan's destination was shown to him. "There you are."

* * *

ISARD'S STATION……………..

In a resounding and bright flash of light the Titans reappeared directly in the middle of a hanger on the station and at once found themselves surrounded by hundreds of the Red Wolf. All eyes turned to them and a stiff silence flew throughout the atmosphere. Lee carefully began reaching for his sword as did Robin and Elm with his staff. The Wolf members stared down at the Titans with pure loathing. Beast Boy bit his lip then spoke loud enough for all to hear.

"We'd like seven double bacon cheese burgers to go."

"GET THEMMMM!" Roared one in the background. At once the horde of Isard's soldiers began to pour in around them. All crowded behind Raven and Elm. One used a powerful gust of wind while the other utilized dark energy to form a cohesive shock wave. Almost every Wolf member closing in was sent reeling backwards. The two performed similar, less powerful, maneuvers and paved a way for them.

"That way!" Shouted Elm. The Titans sprinted forward with Starfire and Raven flying above. The doors through which they were escaping were already being closed on their approach. Starfire gasped and darted ahead. She situated herself in the closing frame, her alien strength brought her green eyes alight and she kept the heavy blast door from closing. She managed to keep it open just long enough for each of her comrades to slip through. A far off sniper took aim and produced from her a screech. The shot popped her out of the closing doors and down among the others.

"STAR!" Shouted Robin. With a growl Cyborg spun back around and fired off a quick blast just before the door closed completely. The sniper barely saw it until it hit him dead in the face. Robin and Raven helped Starfire to her feet. "Are you okay?"

"I am," she replied nodding. His lover okay Robin turned then to Cyborg.

"We need to find Shandrey and Nayia now."

"I need a terminal to plug into." They could hear the infuriated soldiers on the other side of the blast door trying to pry it open.

"We're gonna split up; Raven, Beast Boy, Elm…you take one way. Lee you're with me." The samurai bowed his head. "Starfire you go with Cyborg and give him some cover."

"Understood," she said.

"Wait-Wait!" said Elm.

"What?" asked Robin.

"Where do we meet when we're ready to go?" Robin bobbed his head about and pulled Lee along with him. "Robin?"

"Don't know yet!" He called over his shoulder.

"Uh-What! What do mean!"

"Come on." Raven tugged on his sleeve and dragged him with her and Beast Boy.

Lee and Robin, blades drawn, ran alongside one another in a rhythmic jog. "What you told Elm," said Lee. "Do you really not know?"

"Give me a break Lee I'm making this up as I go." Their path was suddenly blocked by a patrol answering the alarm now going throughout the station. Lee gripped his sword and charged forward with a battle hardened yell. It was all Robin could do to keep up with him. They opened fire but the projectiles were met with an invisible shield made by Lee's powers. He rolled forward and upon coming out of the roll swiped the nearest foe to his right clear in half. They began to gang up on him but Robin caught up and slashed at the on directly in his path. The guards were easily outmatched by the two warriors but it did not stop them from tying to fight hand to hand. One threw a fist at Robin which he skillfully dodged and cut off the closed hand that came at him. Robin then placed his elbow at the base of his neck and in the man's agonizing disorientation forced him into the wall with a loud thud.

"Lee!" Called Robin. The samurai ducked a sing at his head and in response made a clean cut across his attacker's midsection. A spray of crimson liquid flew from the deep cut and stained parts of Lee's clothes. He stayed upright then fell to the ground in the red pool from all the others. "I think you got him." Lee wiped down his sword and continued on without a word. "Lee!" Still the samurai did not stop. Robin ran up to him and forced him to look at him. "What is the matter with you?'

"Are you truly looking for an answer?"

"You do remember what you promised me didn't you?" asked Robin. "We'll find them, and you'll do that best by not allowing your emotions to get the better of you."

"We waste time talking." Robin ground his teeth somewhat.

"Fine, you do what you want. But when it comes to Isard you just worry about getting Shandrey and Nayia to safety, I'll take Isard. Agreed?" Lee did not really fancy the idea of just running from the one who caused him so much pain, but then his one thought was the safe return of his loved ones.

"Agreed."

----------

Starfire darted her eyes down each hallway, her arms outstretched with ready starbolts. She glanced at Cyborg as he worked over the first interface they came across. "How are you progressing Cyborg?"

"It would be easier if they would just stay put for a moment. The alert says the prisoners are still loose and now intruders have boarded the station, that's us."

"Can you locate them?"

"Maybe, the personnel locators are restricted but there's always a back door." Starfire nodded but her attention was quickly drawn back to one of the hallways she was keeping watch over.

"Please find it soon Cyborg, if I am not mistaken I believe we are about to have the company."

----------

Elm teleported beyond a force field and once on the other side deactivated it allowing Raven and Beast Boy more quickly follow along. Rounding a corner they screeched to a halt as the lady in red, Isard, stood in their path clapping her hands.

"Brilliant! Absolutely brilliant, now why don't you regale me with what you intend to do about….them." Raven, Beast Boy, and Elm turned and found more than a dozen drones approaching from behind. "Have fun." She walked backwards through a set of doors leaving the Titans with the drones. Elm snapped his head in her direction and glimpsed the area on the other side just as the doors swished shut.

On the other side Isard turned in a smug strut but stopped when she found Elm blocking her way. He smiled and held his fully extended staff behind him. "Hope you don't mind…I let myself in." Isard only smiled back and stepped forward.

Raven and Beast Boy stood back to back carefully watching the drones encircle them.

"It sure was nice of Elm to run off like that wasn't it," said Beast Boy jeeringly.

"That hardly matters now," said Raven. One drone took a swing at Raven but it collided with a solid black shield. Beast Boy got the signal to attack but before he could transform the drones unleashed a psi attack and the invisible force knocked Raven into Beast Boy and they both hit the wall. Beast Boy coughed out a grunt of pain.

"Sorry," muttered Raven. She waved her hand forward to produce a flat disk, which she used to slice her way through the nearest pack of drones. Beast Boy leapt clear over her head as a spider monkey then quickly changed to a rampaging gorilla. The merciless robots swung at Beast Boy every chance they had, him narrowly dodging the precise cuts. With a roar he jumped up and connected his fist with the last to swing at him. The drones flew away only to be replaced by another returning the favor. The force from the drone's attack knocked Beast Boy through another closed door and sent him tumbling into an open cargo hold. Beast Boy was not alone for very long, several more drones poured in from seemingly innocent places. They gave him no time to get up and be ready for the moment the first drone reached him it kicked the changeling turned Lycan across the floor. He skidded into a pile of empty crates where upon they collapsed around him. A moment later the crates were thrown away in all directions as a fully fledged Lycan emerged from the debris.

Raven found herself in a bind with a few lingering drones as well, for she was boxed in between two. The one in front of her back to bring a downward hack but she merely encased herself in her energy and passed through the drone behind her. Her attacker of course tried to follow and ended up only damaging his comrade.

"Azarath…Metrion-Zinthos!" The fallen and broken forms of the other drones lifted into the air and crumpled around the last drone from all sides, totally crushing them into a balled mass. Raven blew a lock hair out of her face in satisfaction and ran to join Beast Boy. From a far she saw him effortlessly causing the attacking drones' total mayhem. One ran forward with a jab only to have his sword caught in the movement and directed into the chest plate of another oncoming drone. As though his feet were springs he flipped over the last of Isard's personal guard tearing off its head in the process. He threw it to the floor as though he'd scored a touchdown to win it all. Raven smiled and entered a light jog to catch up with him. Suddenly Moira silently dropped down behind him bring Raven to a screeching halt. Her hand outstretched she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"BEAST BOYYYY!" He spun around-saw no one-then just when he knew to jump away the clear ringing of a blade piercing flesh sounded throughout the still air. The passing air pushed Raven's hood back as she slowly came out of her run. Beast Boy stood stock still, at least three quarters of the blade that penetrated him shone out through his chest. Raven's bulged eyes flew down behind Beast Boy where she saw Moira grasping the hilt of the sword and leering with pleasure. She and the Azarathian caught each other's eyes. Moira felt warm fluid touch her hands as it ran from the wound down the length of the blade's edge. Without a shred of mercy Moira then ripped the cold steel from Beast Boy. Raven's powers provided a soft cushion for him so he wouldn't come crashing down to the floor. It faded the instant she finally reached him and flew down to his side. "Beast Boy! NO! H-Hold on!" She pressed her hands down on his wound pouring all her might into healing him. As she worked however she drew her gaze up at the vampiress that still stood close by. Moira set the blunt edge of the blade on her shoulder while her other hand rested on her hip. Raven wanted to look angry and hateful but the shock of the situation left her face paralyzed. Moira snickered down at her.

"I guess this terminates our alliance." She flipped the shining blade downward spraying Raven's face with Beast Boy's blood. Raven recoiled but held her ground beside him. Moira let the sword fall to the ground then left them alone. Raven tried to keep her mind on healing him but the preceding image kept breaking her concentration. Her hands tightly gripped his matted fur, he slow growls only got slower.

* * *

As Moira paid a visit to Raven and Beast Boy so did Markus to Elm and Isard. He had been watching them for some time and had every opportunity to cut in, as it were, but chose to stay put. It was an intervention that had to be timed just perfectly. The vampire and the element user both launched their style of fire attacks so often it was decided that such a gesture would only result in a stalemate. However Isard knew full well that she could easily wipe him away if she took on her own transformation. But she knew even more so that after her rush was over she would be vulnerable for a short time. True it wasn't long but it was long enough for someone to take advantage of it. In the meantime Isard contented herself with dancing around Elm's seemingly endless array of staff strikes. She grabbed the rod out the air with the intent to use it as a lever to throw him. He however disappeared from view then reappeared behind her. He kicked her in the back with the added force of a burst of wind. Isard jabbed her fingers into the floor to keep herself from flying across the room. As Elm relished in the fact that he had the upper hand he began to notice something. He was beginning to sweat.

"Oh no…" He coughed and his wind was dying down. Elm then adopted the look of someone having an allergic reaction. Isard straightened up and with her foot pushed him down on his back.

"What's the matter? All wiped out?" she asked derisively. "Guess you should've had a hardier breakfast." Isard's eyes looked ahead at the sound of wings. Just as her eyes met with the sight of Markus flying at her, he carried her up in his arms then threw her back down to the metal floor. Isard's landing was loud and powerful, leaving a sizable dent behind. She sat up rubbing her head as she went. Markus carefully landed ahead of her, his wings still stood out in all their glory.

"Isard, in nearly a millennia you haven't changed." Isard chuckled while she bushed some broken pieces off her shoulder.

"Did you really expect me to?" She stood up. "Times have changed, the ancient ways have no place in the world anymore." One of Markus' eyes twitched. "It takes a modern mind to govern a modern world."

"The Dark Ages never ended my dear; they merely eased into something more subtle."

"I worked hard for what I have!" Isard declared with fury. "I won't let you, the Dragon, or anyone else TAKE IT FROM ME!!" Following a vicious vampire hiss Isard sprang forward and flew into Markus. She carried him off his feet and past elm, who ducked away at the last second, and crashed into the adjacent wall.

* * *

All the while Shandrey and Nayia still limped along trying to evade their pursuers. However so far they noticed that what patrols were out were beginning to ignore them in place of some new threat. It occurred to Nayia that their time for escape might be upon them.

"Do you think it's them?" she asked Shandrey.

"Let's hope so, because we've been going in circles and sooner or later Isard is going to catch up with us." Not a moment after Shandrey voiced her warning they heard approaching footsteps. "Perfect….can you fight?"

"I'll have to," said Nayia with a wince. The two girls prepared themselves for the enemies to come. However the ones that round the corner ahead of them were not members of the Red Wolf but Robin and Lee in the flesh.

"SHANDREY! NAYIA!" Both girls broke into tears at the sight of them. As soon as he was in arms reach Shandrey flung her arms around Lee's neck. Nayia found an open spot and tightly clung to her brother.

"I knew you'd come," whispered Shandrey. "Do you have any idea how happy I am to see you?!" Lee chuckled and nodded.

"Likewise."

"Hello I'm here too," joked Robin. But Nayia took it in earnest and crushed him in a hug. "Oh! Jeeze…" He gasped in surprise. He gently pushed her away. "We've gotta go." Shandrey and Lee slowly parted, trying to tune Robin out. A poorly aimed shot struck the wall close to them and their eyes went to Isard's forces massing from the hallway Robin and Lee came through. Their advance was short lived however. Flashes of green, blue, and white erupted from behind the Titans forcing the oncoming soldiers to either run or get shot down. They turned in place and saw Starfire landing beside Cyborg. He threw a spare guard to the floor and wiped his hands down.

"Like the man said, its time to go."

"Cyborg has access to the transporter but it will not last long, when I attempted to escape they quickly regained control from me."

"Well we surely can't go the way you probably did," said Nayia. Starfire shook her head in agreement.

"Where're the others?" asked Robin. He received unsure looks. "Cyborg get to the nearest transporter and see if you can beam us all out back to surface."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to find the others."

"I will come with you," volunteered Starfire. Cyborg gathered up Nayia in his arms and they separated once again.

* * *

Beast Boy reverted back to his human form shortly after being dealt his wound. Robin and Starfire quickly ran past them then seeing them out of the corner of their eyes backpedaled.

"Raven!" She heard Robin's call but still didn't move. She sat hugging Beast Boy's limp form close to her. Robin and Starfire knelt down beside her. "Raven what happened?"

"M-Moira came….they set us up from the beginning." Starfire fought back the urge share Raven's tears and felt the vein on Beast Boy's neck.

"He is still alive but he must receive medical attention."

"Raven do you know where Elm is?" She trained her eyes up to Robin's.

"Last time I saw him he was with Isard." Starfire and Robin both shot fearful looks at one another.

"Ohhh great," groaned Robin. He tapped the mic. in his ear. "Cyborg you there?"

"_Yeah, where are you guys!_"

"Cyborg just listen; Beast Boy's been hurt bad and Elm's taking on Isard. Are you at the transporter yet?"

-----

They ran into what was once a heavily guarded area. Their sudden halt s from a dead run caused them to bend over and take in heavy breathes.

"We're here!"

"_Then get us out of here!_" Shouted back Robin. Cyborg put Nayia down next to a wall she could balance on and went to work. The more they anxiously waited the longer it seemed to take. Nayia slid down to the floor and rubbed her ankle. Not long after she did her eyes focused on the sight of Moira quickly walking towards them. She blindly waved her arm about behind her.

"Uhhh people…" Cyborg didn't look, he wanted nothing to slow him down or worse stop him. Shandrey swallowed hard, there wasn't a drop of water in sight and most of the spells she knew didn't do much for fighting back some of Moira's caliber. Lee drew his sword and stood in front of them protectively. Knowing they had nowhere to go Moira smiled quite evilly and just simply walked onward.

"_**Cyborg**_…" persisted Shandrey through clenched teeth.

"I'm trying, just give me a minuet."

"We don't have a minuet!" exclaimed Nayia. She forced herself back to her feet. Moira could already taste their blood and she let them know it by sending them a fang filled smile. Suddenly Cyborg straightened up from the interface.

"GOT IT!"

----------

Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy were swallowed up by a flash of light. It quickly passed leaving nothing behind.

----------

Elm crawled away from the ensuing battle between Markus and Isard. The draining effects his powers had on him were started to show their full color. He glanced behind him and saw Isard reach up grasp both Markus' talons. He saw her eyes were deep blood red and a fiery aurora was beginning to encompass her. Both vampires howled and hissed at one another and both dealt devastating attacks. Elm was so entranced by the battle that he took no notice of Robin running in, grabbing his arm, and then whisked away by a flash of light.

----------

Moira neared them with a ravenous look in her eyes and a clean licking of her teeth. "I'm going to savor this moment." Just as she crossed the threshold into their space the four of them were surrounded by bright white light. Moira stopped and used her hands as a shield. When the light subsided and Moira could see again she saw with extreme furious anger that her prey was gone.

* * *

ELM'S APPARTMENT………………

What few of them who could still stand without feeling pains or sores sat together in Elm's living room. Nayia, her ankle in a bandage, helped Elm take in some hot tea. Robin threw off his coat and set aside on a table.

"How is he?"

"He's exhausted," replied Nayia. "I don't know much about his condition but it looks like this may take awhile." Robin turned his eyes over to the pair on the other side of the living room. Lee sat on a small couch by the fire with Shandrey laying comfortably against him. "Robin?" He turned back to Lee's sister.

"What?"

"I don't know if this is the best time but…" She paused, long enough for Robin to know to come closer. "…But I don't think we should stay here. Whoever won that fight, Markus or Isard, will be looking for us." Robin nodded. "And watched Shandrey," she added under her breath. Robin drew closer still.

"Excuse me?"

"I said watch Shandrey…..and watch her close." Robin wasn't a fan of the kind of look Nayia was giving him but there was no shaking it. As much as he didn't want to believe it or dreaded having to tell Lee, he was forced to agree. But for the moment he made himself forget it. Finally they were all together again and he would not allow any of them to fall apart.

* * *

Starfire and Cyborg accompanied Raven to the nearest hospital and sat with her as they waited on news about their changeling. Raven sat hugging her arms to herself with Starfire's arm for company. Time ticked away slowly, sometimes appearing to go backwards. Still they waited. Hours flew by with only clinic patients coming and going.

"I should be in there," whispered Raven.

"You have done what you could friend," assured Starfire. "We must allow the doctors to take it from here."

"We're not going anywhere," said Cyborg. Raven smiled weakly.

"Thanks."

* * *

Well, it's happened. I've sighted an ending for this story. No it's not the next chapter or the one after that or even the one after **that**. But it's coming and unfortunately it'll be here before we know it, despite my long updates of late. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Until next update (which is soon I hope). Laters! 


	39. Unwilling

Sorry I'm in a rush updating today, so I'll recognize all my reviewrs next chatper. I hope you all enjoy it. Review and tell me so!

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Nine

Unwilling

Starfire and Cyborg accompanied Raven to the nearest hospital and sat with her as they waited on news about their changeling. Raven sat hugging her arms to herself with Starfire's arm for company. Time ticked away slowly, sometimes appearing to go backwards. Still they waited. Hours flew by with only clinic patients coming and going.

"I should be in there," whispered Raven.

"You have done what you could friend," assured Starfire. "We must allow the doctors to take it from here."

"We're not going anywhere," said Cyborg. Raven smiled weakly.

"Thanks." The lead physician walked into the waiting room and approached the trio. Raven lowered her hood and stood up to meet him. "H-How is he?" The look the doctor gave her was not promising.

"He's stabilized for now. We've been running his blood through a series of tests and we should have the results in a few minuets. His heart rate is a bit jumpy but he's awake and he wants to talk to you." The group began to walk forward but he held up his hand. "I'm sorry, not **all** three of you guys…..just you." Raven nodded to Cyborg and Starfire. They quietly excused themselves back to the small grouping of chairs. Raven continued on by herself, she allowed herself to be led on by the doctor to a room a short distance down the hall. He stopped just short of the threshold, telling her that he was not going to accompany her inside. As Raven entered Beast Boy's room she saw him lying on his bed and the equipment monitoring his condition. She gingerly sat down beside his bed. "Hey…" He picked his head up and groaned. "What is it?"

"Throat…" He managed to cough in a raspy voice. She placed her hands over his throat at his request. Following the glow and soft hum Beast Boy's throat healed. She took her hands away and he took in several deep breaths. "Wow that makes a difference." His voice was still a bit hoarse but not nearly as raspy. "My throat closed up a while ago and they had to jam this tube down it to keep me breathing."

"Glad I could help," said Raven smiling.

"The doc explained my condition to me." Her smile faded.

"How bad is it?" He looked away.

"Oh it's….not so bad." Raven looked down at the floor, sighing raggedly indicating tears to come.

"That can mean any number of things."

"She got my heart Raven," said Beast Boy slowly. "Either her aim was dumb luck or she new exactly what she was doing."

"You can't give up like this."

"I'm not giving up I'm accepting, there's a difference." Raven's hand flew to his forehead.

"Beast Boy…."

"Umm excuse me…" Raven turned her gaze and out of the corner of her eye made out the doctor. Beast Boy smiled and rested back against the pillows. Once Raven and the doctor were out of earshot he spoke. "We finished our tests."

"And?" asked Raven, perhaps a little more impatiently than she intended.

"I'm…sorry."

"Please, don't tell me something you obviously rehearsed while coming back." He shrugged his shoulders and dropped his clipboard to the floor.

"The blade perforated his left ventricle."

"B-But he's a Lycan and I-I-I have healing powers." He nodded as she spoke.

"Yes and all of that should be helping but its not." Raven shook her head from mal-comprehension. "We still don't fully know how a Lycan's body functions; the frequent transformations destabilize their genetic structure too much."

"So why wouldn't my powers help?"

"We found large traces of digitalis in his blood work, possibly the blade was allowed to soak in a liquid solution that was laced with it." Raven tried to tune out what she was saying but was having a difficult time.

"Digitalis that's….that's a treatment for someone with a bad heart." He nodded.

"Yes and as you know just like synthetic insulin is deadly to a non-diabetic so is digitalis to someone without a heart condition. It's deteriorated his heart beyond his body's capacity or yours to heal. His supernatural healing is probably what's keeping the digitalis from abruptly forcing him into tachycardia, but I'm afraid heart failure is all but immanent." Raven folded her arms and breathed deeply. It was taking every once of her own mental discipline to keep from crying. She hoped the doctor hadn't noticed that down the hall several beakers had suddenly burst.

"So…what can we do?"

"We can start him on intravenous morphine; because he's a Lycan we can give him a larger dose without worrying about respitory distress. The best thing we can do is make him as comfortable as possible, being that it's the only thing we can do." No words of comfort seemed to be working their alleged magic thus the doctor merely nodded somberly and took his leave. Raven stood in the hallway, dimly aware of a nurse entering Beast Boy's room with his dosage of morphine. Once Raven made out the existing nurse from the corner of her eyes she fast walked back inside.

"You knew!" She exclaimed silently but harshly. He trained his eyes to her with noticeable effort.

"Course I knew." She chuckled ironically and paced about.

"Of course you did, I mean as a Lycan how could you not know? So what….were you just going to let me sit here and suffer until the time was right to say 'oh by the way my heart's about to give out bye'?" He swallowed.

"You're a sharp tack……I thought you'd figure it out for yourself." She quickly sat back down beside him.

"Am I the only one here who has the slightest bit of hope for you?" she asked allowing just s single tear to show itself. He tilted his head.

"You're the only one here who doesn't want to accept reality." She looked away in refusal to do just that. "We're at war….in a war there are casualties. What we do these days I'm surprised none of us have bit the dust so far. Besides I kinda like it this way." Raven beat her open palm against his closed fist.

"What does that even mean?"

"I'm an immortal now, least for a little while." He picked his hand up held her cheek. Her eyes fell closed and she pushed said cheek further into his hand. "I love you, but I'd watch you grow old and die without having aged another day. This way….I can wait for you."

"You'd wait for me?" she asked smiling.

"You know I will."

"I won't leave you, I'm going to stay right here." He smiled and nodded.

"You go right ahead." So very tired he was Beast Boy squared his head back against his pillow and sighed. "But when you do leave because nature calls….I won't hold it against you." Raven's face contorted into a crooked smile.

"You weirdo."

* * *

Raven stayed with Beast Boy through the night, he was remarkably resilient for someone who was ultimately doomed. The others had sent Starfire to ask Raven to leave for even a moment, but she wouldn't budge. Even hunger's persuasive powers had a difficult time calling Raven away from her post before she finally succumbed.

Shandrey, who had long heard of Beast Boy's situation, had since been in the room she, Lee, and Nayia shared. She turned down Elm's offer for breakfast and sufficed with a bowl of cereal. She paced back and forth book in one hand and bowl of cereal in the other. She set the book down to scoop up another bite. She flipped through the pages, skimming every restorative charm she had in her possession. Her eyes moved back and forth as she read. Frustrated at yet another spell that wouldn't restore him completely she dropped her spoon back into the bowl and tossed the book against the dresser.

"Oh come on!" She exclaimed. "Come on Shannon you're a healer aren't you." The Chinese girl bent down to fetch the downed book after a small self-berating. The bottom drawer contained some of the things her friends brought along for her. As she reached for the former her eyes fell on one within the open drawer. She cocked her head down at it wondering why they brought this particular text with them. It was black and leather bound, with no title but a gold inlaid display of the sun and crescent moon. Terrified by the mere memory of what this particular book brought Shandrey's first instinct was to snap the drawer shut and leave the room altogether. And yet she stood still over the open drawer, her hands poised to close it.

"What's….wrong…with me?"

_Take it_

Shandrey closed her eyes then reopened them wondrously. 'Am I going crazy?' She thought. For a split second she thought a voice had spoken to her, a voice that sounded oddly familiar.

"No," she whispered.

_It can help him……it will feel amazing_

The waterbender gulped anxiously, the voice in her head did have a point. Though Shandrey never really read through its pages she was sure there was something within that could save Beast Boy. And at the very least provide a good read. But the temptation to get sorely carried away with the power was something of an overwhelming nature; something which Moira failed to understand before falling for it. Her hand, now developing a mind of its own, began moving toward it.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Waking from her trance she pulled her hand back as though she were about to touch a rattlesnake. She closed the drawer with a snap and stood up.

"Just a minuet." She called. Shandrey darted about trying to tidy up the room which she'd made a bit of a mess out of. In her rush she knocked her half eaten cereal off its perch. She let her eyes fall shut in expertly bottled anger. She waved her hands dismissively as though saying 'Oh forget it'. She opened the door and there waiting stood Lee.

"Good morning," he said brightly. "Or rather…mid-morning."

"I've been looking for anything that might help Beast Boy."

"And?" She lowered her head and shook it.

"I can't find anything would help him in time. The split second healers I have are meant for minor injuries. The more complex ones that would save his life take too long to prepare. Obviously the designers had no concept of a time limit."

"Clearly," agreed Lee. They stood in an awkward silence. "None of us wish to say it but there is no denying the truth." She returned her eyes to his. "Beast Boy is going to die." Shandrey held a hand to her chest.

"There's nothing anyone can….?"

"There is not." He held out his hand, which she watched curiously. "Will you walk with me?" She smiled and nodded. Once she took his hand Lee led her out. They walked into Elm's small living room/kitchen. Starfire was busy and hard at work trying to keep Raven from literally exploding.

"Please Raven."

"I'm not sitting around here any more Starfire. You can come with me if you want but I'm going back." She began fast walking out when she nearly ran right into Shandrey. "Oh Shandrey, sorry."

"No worries."

"How you doing?" asked Raven wanting to be polite.

"I'm fine," said Shandrey. "I know what you all went through to rescue us. I'm sorry about Beast Boy." The dark haired girl smiled.

"It wasn't your fault. Besides, I think Beast Boy is taking it better than any of us." She brushed past Shandrey and immediately her vision blacked out and a strong shiver ran down her spine. She gasped quite audibly. Starfire glided over them and helped Raven steady herself.

"Raven…" She blinked several times. "Are you okay?" Raven looked about and saw Lee, Shandrey, Cyborg, and Nayia staring at her. Raven gently unclasped Starfire hand from her forearm.

"I'm fine." She continued on her way leaving the others a bit troubled. Cyborg stared after his founding colleague. He then turned a befuddled frown down at Nayia.

"What was that about?" She shrugged in reply.

---------

Robin and Elm stood on the roof of Elm's apartment. He stood absently twirling a shortened extension of his staff while they stared up at the sky. The actual point at which their gaze was fixed was a spot that resembled an explosion.

"Does that look like what I think it looks like?"

"Well that depends," said Robin. "Do you think it's an explosion or do you think it's an _explosion_?" Elm shot Robin a reproachful glance. "Cause I'm gonna say it's an explosion."

"Fine, but is that Isard's station blowing up or is it the aftermath of her super weapon decimating some innocent province?" Robin crossed his arms.

"We'll know soon enough."

---------

Fresh air was defiantly one thing Shandrey admitted to needing. Being cooped up in a metal prison in high orbit will have that effect. The pair casually walked through the bustling streets, some merchants trying to sell their wares as they passed. The waterbender sighed in contentment.

"I've always wanted to come here," she mused.

"I am sorry your first visit is under such circumstances." She brushed her hand off his arm.

"Oh you always say things like that." He regarded her with an arched brow. "You're always so polite."

"Does that annoy you?" She chuckled and shook her head.

"I thought samurai weren't raised this way." They stopped and faced one another. "I thought you were supposed to suppress emotion." He smirked and guided her off to the side to an outdoor restaurant. They sat down and almost immediately a waiter set two glasses of water before them. Shandrey moved some hair out of her face. "You still haven't answered my question."

"It is only during battle that one must forget to be human."

"So its second nature to you by now?" He sipped his water.

"It has been for some time." She looked at him quizzically.

"Sounds like the hard part is knowing how to turn it off." She moved her water about, never actually brining the glass's edge to her mouth. "Which one do you think won? Markus or Isard?" He shook his head.

"For the moment that remains unclear. There has been no word throughout the city of anything regarding Markus' defeat, if that was even the outcome of their battle." He looked up just in time to see her doing something that made him smile. Instead of using the glass Shandrey willed the clear liquid up in a smooth twirl and into her mouth. He chuckled at the sight, making her stop and blush.

"What're you laughing at?" she asked trying to hide her bashful smile. Lee didn't let up and only playfully laughed at her expense further. Shandrey took it earnest and retaliated by sending a sphere of water in his face, effectively silencing Lee. She wiped down the glass rather smugly. She smiled wider when he slowly wiped his face. "Well you had it coming." She glanced down at the meager amount of water leftover and became stunned by the pair of very familiar blood red eyes staring back at her. "AHH!" She screeched suddenly throwing the glass away and soaking Lee further. This display of momentary psychosis grabbed the attention of many other people around them. Shandrey slowed her breathing, now noticing the many pairs of eyes on her. "Uhh…hi." She said with a weak wave. However as she looked around she saw some people whispering, pointing, and worst yet sniggering. Shandrey quickly stood and left post haste.

* * *

Elm quietly made his way into the room in which Raven stood careful watch at Beast Boy's side. Currently the dying changeling was sleeping soundly. He stopped just within the door's threshold and knocked his knuckle against the frame. Raven twisted her neck around to see their visitor.

"Hi," he said with a wave.

"Hi."

"I know this is potentially a stupid question, before I ask it, but you haven't by tried healing him yourself have you?" Raven smirked then nodded.

"I've tried twice while the nurse was gone, even his own Lycan powers can heal him in time. The doctor's diagnosis seems pretty solid…..there's nothing I or anyone else can do for him."

"Would you like us to be here with you when it happens?" Raven's face twitched in a series of several different expressions. "Never mind, it's clear you want to be alone with him. I can understand that." Raven trained her eyes to a spot of open air.

"Its strange isn't it; you're not really one of us until you've experienced death in some way." Elm raised his eyebrows.

"It's hardly coincidence when you put it that way." She nodded in agreement. "Do you need anything?" Raven replied in the negative. "Okay, if you do you know where to find us." He took his leave. A few moments later Beast Boy groaned.

"Raven?" his voice was low and groggy.

"I'm here," she said taking his hand. He stared up at the ceiling with a wistful expression.

"I just had the best dream." She smiled down at him. "You and I were doing it." Raven rolled her eyes.

"Just when I thought you had the tiniest iota of maturity." Totally ignoring her comment he continued.

"And I kept thinking to myself 'finally!'"

"But we have done it."

"Well sure but you know I'm not a fan of wasting time, and this time it was without all the mushy foreplay." Raven looked at him somewhat disapproving. "Oh come on Raven I'm dying after all." She now folded both her hands over his own.

"With that in mind maybe you should spend the time not indulging stupid fantasies but reflection on some of the more pertinent things." Beast Boy pulled the covers closer to him and scrunched up his face in confusion.

"Like what?" Raven began to actually get aggravated. How could he even act so dense during a time like this.

"Well the brochure outside said a majority of dying people like to pray or sort out unfinished business, you know before their body ceases to function." Beast Boy giggled softly.

"I have a confession to make Raven." She quirked a brow. "Sometimes, over the years, I've annoyed you on purpose because I think you're funniest when you're sarcastic."

"Well that doesn't surprise me," replied the Azarathian with a head bob. After a short pause, one in which the two just looked at one another, Raven bent closer to him. "Are you so sure you can't do anything to beat this?"

"I'm not a defeatist Raven, if I could get out of this I would. But it's getting harder to breath, and I can feel my heart slowing. And I still meant what I said a while ago; I prefer things this way. I'd rather…..wait for you. Then make you wait until the end of the world for me. You need to let me go."

"Maybe I would if you'd just give me the chance," said Raven with a smile. His eyes began to droop as Beast Boy grew more and more lethargic. She looked up at his monitor and indeed saw his heart rate dropping. "Beast Boy…."

"I love you Raven," he mumbled. "You're so…pretty."

"You're not so bad yourself," said Raven trying to keep her smile. It was a loosing battle from the start. Her voice had long been shaking. "Isn't there anything I can do?" He closed his eyes and sighed.

"My…mom……..sing to me." Of course Raven was not his mom but she would not refuse him; it was after all his last request. Biting her lip Raven leaned down and softly sang to Beast Boy.

"_You are my sunshine my only sun shine…you make me happy when skies are grey…you never know dear how much I love you_.." His grip on her hand slacked. "_Please don't take my sunshine a-"_ Raven noticed his vitals quickly beginning to flat line. "I can't."

* * *

ELM'S APARTMENT…………………

Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Elm, Lee, Shandrey, and Nayia all sat together in Elm's tiny living room. No one said anything, all of them waiting for Raven's signal that one of their comrades has expired. Elm's cell phone sat on the table before them, all eyes stiffly glued to it. Starfire gripped Robin's hand tightly, perhaps at times a little too firm. Everyone's senses were sharpened by the phone suddenly vibrating and rumbling around on the table. Elm didn't reach for it, no one did actually, maybe not answering would change the outcome.

No, not likely

Everyone watched as Robin picked it up and flipped it open. He read a text message sent by none other than Raven. However instead of conveying the horrible news they were all dreading Robin snapped the phone shut.

"Dear-Lord."

"What is it?" asked Nayia.

Robin replied firmly, "You all wait here." So saying he bolted up from Starfire's side and dashed out the door.

---------

Robin sprinted down the halls of the hospital pushing people out of his way while simultaneously being yelled at to slow down. He stopped at Beast Boy's door and found Raven with her hands firmly placed on both of Beast Boy's temples.

"Raven!" Robin grabbed her around her waist and pulled her away. They tumbled to the floor, knocking about one of the chairs and a small coffee table. Robin pulled himself out from under her and leapt up to Beast Boy's side. Robin's wide eyes gawked at the solid flat line that was his body's vital signs. He dropped his head and looked down at Raven. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"It's not fair!" She yelled back. "I can't let him go."

"Raven none of us want to let Beast Boy go but we don't have a choice. I'm sorry but he's gone." Raven smiled shook her head.

"No….he's here." She tapped her index finger against her temple. Robin knelt down before her.

"What?" She simply continued to poke at the side of her head.

"Beast Boy…..is right here."

---------

"Wait….say that again," said Cyborg.

"Raven forced Beast Boy's consciousness into her own mind just before he flat lined and his brain shut down. She passed out shortly after explaining the insanity to me a little more clearly." They all had about the same reaction as him after witnessing it personally. Since Raven was not in a position to explain Robin turned to their other resident expert. "Shandrey…" She shook her head in dismay.

"I explored the possibility but dismissed it because whoever took him in would only have a short time before both of them died."

"That sucks," exclaimed Cyborg.

Shandrey explained further. "Maintaining two minds in one is extremely stressful, Raven may be able to hold out longer given her powers but if she doesn't find Beast Boy a new host body soon we'll loose them both."

"Damn it!" Robin cursed under his breath. "Is there anything else we can do to buy her…them..more time?" Shandrey paused, as though she were trying to block out a noise in the background. "Shan?"

"Oh s-sorry, I'll have to do more research." Elm furrowed his brow, the action having been provoked by a strange and unnerving feeling.

_Don't trust them_

"Quiet," she whispered.

"Pardon?" asked Robin.

"Nothing," said Shandrey rather quickly. "I'll go start on that research." She walked out of their presence and adjourned to the dwelling directly across from Elm's door. Unable to keep up the ever changing rent the people across from Elm were forced to leave. As long as they made themselves scarce whenever the landlord was about they could use the extra room with much eagerness. After Shandrey left them Robin huddled the remaining group together into quiet talk.

* * *

HOURS LATER………….

Shandrey nearly exhausted all the material she had with her, the bulk of which was still in the Kitsune Valley. That cursed book that once ago activated both her and her sister's powers tempted her relentlessly. What made the situation even worse was that Shandrey knew there was something within that could help, it was just the price that would follow after using it. Starfire popped her head in with a steaming cup.

"Starfire?"

"Hello Shandrey, I came to see if you desired tea." Shandrey smiled and dropped her pencil back onto a pile of papers and manuscripts.

"I think I could use a cup, thank you." She sipped the warm liquid, careful not to accidentally take in the lemon slice floating at the top. "How's Raven doing? I would think by now she's probably awake but feeling pain akin to a migraine." The alien princess confirmed Shandrey's prediction with a nod.

"That is indeed Raven's current condition, as we speak she is being administered painkillers and a scolding from Robin." Shandrey grinned.

"It was bound to happen." Starfire paused and glided her eyes about the mess of papers in the waterbender's room. Shandrey took another sip. She wiped a small stream from her mouth as it failed to enter. "Is there something else?"

"Oh no, no there is not." Shandrey frowned in wonder. "Only Robin wishes to speak with you when you have a free moment."

"Okay." Then Starfire glided, not walked, out of Shandrey's room as though she'd just set a bomb and was most eager to get far enough away. Shandrey found the action to be strange but realized that sometimes Starfire acted off key during stressful or emotionally trying times. With that thought in mind Shandrey shrugged and thought about no more.

---------

Shandrey fast walked with an open book in tow, her eyes also never leaving the page. As she entered Elm's apartment she spotted Robin out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh good you're here, listen I don't necessarily have a quick solution but it could give us more time…." She and her words came to a slow stop when she found everyone, save Raven, standing about almost lying in wait for her. "What?"

"We should talk Shandrey," said Robin.

"About what? Look I have what you asked for-"

"I know, but Raven said that can wait until we sort you out." Shandrey looked about incredulously.

"Sort me out, what are you talking about?"

"Some strange and unsettling feelings have been coming from you," said Elm. "Raven sensed this when you nearly bumped into her and told Robin when he went to go yell at her." Robin glanced at him crossly. Shandrey blew out a puff of indignance.

"So what, maybe none of you looked through the brochure but I was captured and tortured. You show me anyone who comes away from that unharmed emotionally or otherwise and I'll show you a way to bring back the dead."

"Shandrey," said Nayia taking her shoulder. "While we were taking turns keeping watch you snapped…or something." Shandrey furrowed her brows. "It was like you never knew me, then all of a sudden you were yourself again." Shandrey snapped the book shut and pulled her shoulder out from under Nayia's hand.

"What are you saying? What are **all** of you saying?"

"We think Isard got to you," said Cyborg. Her eyes snapped to him. "We think she got inside your head and crossed some wires."

"Well you're crazy!" barked Shandrey. She nodded admittedly. "Yes Isard was certainly trying to but she failed."

Starfire spoke with her hands laced together. "But people like Isard are so insidious; you must trust me I know what you are feeling. She would have stopped at nothing to gain control over you."

"I know Starfire I was there." Shandrey's replies were quickly becoming rude. She quickly grew tired of the anxious and worried expressions being sent her way, as if she were an enemy they were keeping watch over. "I don't need to listen to this! I've bent over backwards helping you people! First you Starfire!" The Tamaranian hung her head. "Then I went nuts looking for a way to save Beast Boy and now its Beast Boy AND Raven. If anyone should be blamed for anything its Raven."

"Alright Shan take it easy. This isn't about Raven," said Cyborg.

"Why?! She's the moron who should've let Beast Boy die!" As soon as the words were out of her mouth Shandrey regretted them. Their mouths all hung ajar in shock. Shandrey mouthed wordlessly before finding her voice. "I'm…I'm-I'm sorry." She felt she could endure their looks no longer and quickly bolted out of the apartment.

---------

Shandrey ran back into her room breathing heavily. Lee quickly followed in after her and closed the door behind him.

"Shandrey what is the matter with you?" She splashed some cold water on her face.

"Nothing I just……I just lost my temper, that's all." She dried her face and walked up to him. "Lee you have to tell them that nothing's wrong with me." He looked dismayed. "At least convince them that I'm just stressed like everyone else." He wanted to believe her, every fiber of his being wanted to. But he couldn't.

"Shandrey, you must see that there signs to read." Shandrey's eyes turned hurt and she backed away from him.

"I don't believe this……you believe it too." She chuckled irately. "You think I've been brainwashed."

"You hallucinated in broad daylight among a crowd of people."

"Oh well I'm so sorry for embarrassing you," retorted the Waterbender. "I forgot shame was the worst thing a samurai could feel. I thought you above all people would know me better than that."

"I do know you that well," said Lee taking her by her upper arms. "I know you matter how strong you are everyone has a breaking point." She shoved his hands off herself.

"What happened at the restaurant has nothing to do with it."

"It does!" Came back Lee. "It has everything to do with it. You are just being stubborn to admit it. There is reason to be angry with any us for brining this up. If anything you should be enraged toward Isard, she is after all the one who did this to you."

"Do you have any idea how close I came to **My** breaking point?!" Tears formed in her eyes. "DO you have any idea how many times I had to resist the urge to call out your name!" She forbade him to speak. "Because it would have meant that Isard was getting to me and I wasn't going to let that happen."

"You have had a propensity for getting into trouble."

"Oh cheap SHOT!"

"Shandrey I know you believe that we are suspicious of you but that is not the case, we are in fact just worried for you."

"You have a fine way of showing it, ambushing me in Elm's living room. That was a great tactic by the way, sending Starfire in to gauge me in some way. Was that Robin's idea I bet it was."

"I have also felt a certain change in you since your return." Shandrey scoffed and placed her hands at her hips.

"Oh so everyone's spidey-sense is tingling? Why haven't you looked at Nayia, she was once Isard's right hand as it were why are you pointing any fingers AT HER?!" Lee remained silent; pausing to make sure she would not start another retort.

"I know you feel it also Shandrey, and it frightens you. But you have got to get over being afraid of it and face it head on. And your mother, were she still alive, would say the same." Shandrey's mouth parted and with a narrowed stare she slowly approached him. Once she was within arm's length Shandrey brought her hand up and slapped Lee across the cheek. The force of her blow hardly moved head thus she slapped him twice more. Her cheeks were already stained with the steady streams.

"You…..get out of here." Lee looked her up and down, knowing full well what he should've told her instead of succumbing to fear. But not wanting to press his luck with her Lee turned and left Shandrey alone. She swiftly turned on her heel and swept the pile of pages off her bed. 'Who does he think he is anyway'! Her crying stifled immediately. She wondered why, it wasn't something she was likely to get over quickly. She then realized it was due to a pull she was once again feeling. She felt herself being called to the bottom drawer of her dresser and after opening it stared down at the old and tattered book lying dormant within. It was a book that housed nothing but darkness and evil. So why was Shandrey laying a hand down on it. Her fingers slowly curled around the spine.

_Take it…..pleasure beyond imagining awaits you_

Shandrey's now gripped the book tightly, her mouth now curving into a small smile.

* * *

Okay not much to say because I'm in a rush. R&R please. Laters! 


	40. Forbiden Fruit

Before we continue onward I'd like to note that this chapter was written by Tsukikage1213. Shandrey is her character and anything having to do wiht Shandrey is hers also. Its all in her bio. I hope last chapter didn't seem rushed, I was on a bit of a time consrtaint the last time I was updating.

Thanks generous reviewers; **Guardian of Azarath, Tsukikage1213, Amsrule, DuskEcho, Toonman24**. Thanks again. And Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Forty

Forbidden Fruit

"You…..get out of here." Lee looked her up and down, knowing full well what he should've told her instead of succumbing to fear. But not wanting to press his luck with her Lee turned and left Shandrey alone. She swiftly turned on her heel and swept the pile of pages off her bed. 'Who does he think he is anyway'! Her crying stifled immediately. She wondered why, it wasn't something she was likely to get over quickly. She then realized it was due to a pull she was once again feeling. She felt herself being called to the bottom drawer of her dresser and after opening it stared down at the old and tattered book lying dormant within. It was a book that housed nothing but darkness and evil. So why was Shandrey laying a hand down on it. Her fingers slowly curled around the spine.

_Take it…..pleasure beyond imagining awaits you_

Shandrey's now gripped the book tightly, her mouth now curving into a small smile.

* * *

**1132 AD. The North Pole**

She stood alone on a tall cliff overlooking the ice-filled sea that stretched as far the eye could see. The full moon was high in the sky in the sky and the bitter icy winds of the North Pole whooshed and spiralled around her. She hugged herself against the cold, pulling her blue overcoat closer to her, and pulling the hood over her black-as-ebony hair.

'There was going to be a blizzard tonight,' the seventeen-year-old thought to herself. 'No Fire Nation can survive blizzards like us Water Tribers.'

The world had changed dramatically as she had grown up. First, the Nations lived in peace, now the Fire Nation chose to seek more land, and were slaughtering anyone that happened to be of inconvenience to them. Her father had left to fight against them, and died trying. Upon hearing this news, she and her family were stunned with grief and tears. Then came the final blow. Four years ago, there was a Fire Nation raid in their village. They came at night when everyone was asleep. It was that night when she realised what her duty really was. Her mother was killed. Right in front of her. She knew her mother dying cries would forever haunt her dreams.

"Hey, Yue," she heard a voice behind the young woman startle her.

"Oh, hello Aleu," she greeted a younger girl while and turning and smiling warmly to her. It was her younger sister. It was hard to tell they were sisters because they both looked very different physically. Aleu's hair was dark brown while Yue's hair was black-as-ebony and Aleu had blue eyes while Yue's were brown. But everyone always said that they bother shared a very mothering, and caring nature.

"What are you doing out here in the cold?" The young teen asked her older sister. "Why don't you come inside where it's warm? We're having smoked fish for dinner."

The older girl turned away from her and moved her gaze back to the water. "Thank you, but I'm not hungry."

"What's wrong, big sister?" Aleu asked her.

"Nothing important," she replied not looking at her.

"It seems important," Aleu shot back." You have been standing out here for hours. What's going on?" Aleu demanded placing her gloved hands on her hips.

Yue sighed to herself. It looked like she would have to come clean to her younger sister. Turning away from the water, she gazed at her younger sister with full honesty. "For the past few days, I have been unable to sleep." She paused for a brief moment before continuing. "I am not sure why, but I have been kept awake by this… feeling."

Aleu looked at her sister with confusion. "What kind of feeling do you think it is?"

Yue shook her head. "I cannot be certain, but I think it's sort of like a… warning."

"A warning?" Aleu echoed. "For what?"

Yue shook her head. "I am unsure, but for some reason, I feel as if something is going to happen."

Aleu was growing more apprehensive by the second. "Like what?"

"I do not know," Yue replied. "But it's something big. Something that may rewrite history as we know it."

Aleu shivered. She did not know if it was from the cold, or the tone and chose of words her older used to describe what she was feeling. "W-what is going to happen?" She asked, stuttering.

"I told you before," Yue said, her voice now becoming more serious. It was very strange. Yue was never really this serious, "They are just feelings. But I know something is coming. Something big. Something that even I may not be able to avoid…" her soft voice trailed off as she began to face the water again. The waves crashed against the icy cliff face below them in a rhythmic, motion.

"Why don't you come inside now," Aleu suggested after a period of silence.

Yue nodded happily. "I think I will. It is getting too cold out here now."

* * *

**PRESENT DAY A.D.**

The book lay open in front of her. Shandrey scanned the pages thoroughly, just in case she missed any words or special point that may be of importance to her. The language and alphabet that was used in it was unlike anything on earth, or any planet for that matter. It was like a mysterious unknown language, just like the book's origins. Mysterious and unknown.

She ran her fingernail down the coarse pages of the aged book. She didn't know why, but she felt as if she was connected to it for some reason. Maybe this was how Moira felt when she first touched and read it; the first time she turned its ancient pages and discovered the secrets held between the hard, tattered covers. She didn't see why she was so reluctant to learn the secrets with Moira. Shandrey started to wonder whether if Moira's offer was still open…

----------

Elm walked briskly into the darkened bedroom Raven now sat in. He switched on the light and was greeted by Raven's groan of pain. turn that off please?"

"You'll forgive me for saying this but you brought this on yourself."

"Oh shut up…" muttered Raven rubbing her eyes. "I thought of a solution and I took it. The deed is done, end of story." Elm took a seat nearby.

"Did you perchance ask Beast Boy if he wanted to do it?" Raven made herself open her eyes and after managing the feat sent Elm a queer look.

"Did I ask Beast Boy?" she repeated incredulously while rubbing her temples. "I thought he'd have a hard time talking while his heart was stopping."

"That short period of time I visited you I could feel Beast Boy's desire to let go."

"You mean give up," retorted Raven. Elm sighed.

"No, I mean 'let go'." Raven groaned.

"Alright Yoda let's look at the logic here; Beast Boy puts his life on the line and gets captured and turned into a Lycan. Beast Boy goes berserk and tries to kill everyone. Beast Boy once again puts his life on the line and gets impaled through the heart. You tell me does that story at any time mention Beast Boy getting rewarded instead of constantly punished?" Elm had to admit that Raven had made a strong case. "I did what I did because after all that he didn't deserve to die. And if I had just 'let him go' how could I live with myself?" Elm scratched the top of his head.

"You know you're not the first to feel this kind of guilt, right?" Raven rubbed at the throbbing pain in her head again.

"What?"

"Just after I arrived here I was eating lunch in one of those outdoor cafes. My only companion was this old man who'd been sitting there before me. We talked about numerous things; the war, the world as it is, people we've lost. And it was on that subject that he told me a story of when he was a youth of eight." Raven did her best to pay attention and block out the pain. "He lived next door to this girl who I'm sure was his age, maybe younger. One day she braved his somewhat prickly demeanour and asked if he would like to have a meal with her. He said he came up with, as he now sees it, the cruelest idea and accepted. When he arrived she was surprised to see that he'd brought her a handful of daisies, however she was even more surprised when it was clear those flowers were the nesting place of a few bees.

"_What_?" asked Raven. "That's…….really mean."

"Yeah, not just two days later a light socket in her house caught fire and she was trapped inside as her home collapsed within itself." He sat up. "Every Sunday after that he would bring to her grave a fresh bouquet of daisies." She shook her head, still throbbing as it was.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because like I said, you're not the first to feel like you owed someone a "get-out-death-free" card. He was a jerk to her and felt terrible after her death. He did the only thing he could do to cope with it, but he did **cope with it**," said Elm putting an emphasis on his last words. Raven appeared to have gotten the message but it was unclear. What was certain was that she was in need of some pain reliever. "I'll go get you some Motrin." He walked out, careful not to make any loud noises as he went.

"Thank you…."

* * *

Lee felt terrible. The 'little' quarrel he had with Shandrey was still fresh in his mind. The way Shandrey had replied surprised him greatly. He had seen her angry with him many times before, a lot more nowadays, but never as furious as she had been not too earlier. He had never seen her in such a fine rage as she had just been. He didn't really blame her though. She had been through a lot lately, mostly because of him. He always worried her out of her skull, and he had broken her heart more then once. Why she even continued to stay with him was a mystery even Robin would not be able to figure out.

It wasn't the argument that made him feel lower then usual, it was everything. Everything he had put her through, and everything he had kept from her. He had known her far longer then any of the Titans. Shandrey was supposed to be the one he should trust more then anyone else, save his sister maybe. Yet, he kept one of his biggest secrets from her. The one secret she was supposed to know. His feelings for her.

The memory of his meeting with her was still fresh in his mind. He had tried to forget everything from his past, as it only caused him emotional pain when he lived in the Tower. But the memories of that young woman never went away. They remained and preserved themselves like a painting by Leonardo DeVinci himself. Even though the samurai was certain he may never see her again.

Lee was so deep in his troubled thought that Nayia poking her head through his bedroom door failed to heed him in the slightest. "Hey," she said alerting him of her presence. Lee lifted his head to see her.

"Oh, hello Nayia," he replied.

Nayia's slightly solemn look did not change. "I have to say, that was one fine go-around you and her hand. We could hear it from outside."

Lee returned her look. "You… heard it?"

"Lee, the whole of Jerusalem heard it, and that slap she gave you. You're cheek is still red from it." It was true; Lee could still feel the pain from Shandrey's palm. "Starfire was terrified that Shan was going to kill you."

Lee turned away. "Yes, Shandrey slaps hard…"

Nayia stepped more into his room. "So, she still didn't accept the possibility did she?"

"It frightens her, and understandably so. Shandrey has such an independent mentality; she could never picture herself bending to someone else's will. But perhaps I should try ot ease the tension, even if for a moment." Lee ran his hand through his dark brown hair as he stepped down the hallway that led to her room. This certainly wasn't going to be easy. He was certain that she was still royally pissed at him, and Shandrey was the type that could hold a grudge longer then any living thing. Probably even longer then Raven.

He stopped when he was right in front of her closed door. He couldn't hear anything coming from inside. He half-hoped that she wasn't there, but he knocked all the same. They echoed and slowly faded to nothing. 'Looks like she is not there,' he thought to himself, slightly relieved after he gave up after three tries. He turned around to walk away but came face-to-face with Nayia.

"Now where to do think you're going?" She asked rhetorically, folding her arms, and giving him a stern look.

"Shandrey is not in her room," he replied.

"And how do you know?" Nayia replied, her stern look not changing in the slightest.

Lee found he could not reply. He knew he was just trying to avoid confrontation with her.

A triumphant smile crossed Nayia's face. "Just as I thought. You turn around and straighten things out with her now."

Lee stared at his sister questioningly. "Why do you want me to sort things out with her so badly?"

Nayia folded her arms. "You love her, right?"

Lee's mouth fell open, and he stepped back in shock. "He-how do you know?"

Nayia playfully rolled her eyes. "It doesn't take a genius to see it. I bet even Beast Boy had it figured out, no offence to him of course." She added quietly. Had he been present it was more than likely Beast Boy would've shrugged off the comment and forgotten it completely.

Lee nodded, and then slowly looked away as he spoke again. "I just… do not know what to say to her."

"Just tell her how you feel," Nayia replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "That's what you said to me when… you know…"

"Yes, but this is different," Lee interrupted her. "This is Shandrey…" He stopped himself before he said anything that may have offended her in any way. But Nayia was all smiles.

"It's okay," she reassured him. "I always knew you felt something that was beyond strong friendship for her. Ever since I spied on you two all those years ago. I mean, I knew there was a reason that you didn't turn her in to the Shogun straight away when you first brought her into the city," she explained to him with a humorous smile on her face.

Lee smiled also as he knew all this to be true.

Nayia's humorous smile transfigured into sympathetic concern. She placed a caring hand on his shoulder. "Lee, I know Shandrey loves you. If you tell her how you really feel…" Nayia paused as she tried to think of an answer. "Look, just apologise, and tell her how you feel. If you want, I'll stay to give you some support." Lee gave her a grateful nod.

----------

The door creaked eerily as Lee turned the door knob and slowly pushed it open. "Shandrey?" He asked the darkness he and Nayia were met with. The only reply they received was empty silence. It was quiet. Too quiet.

Shandrey was nowhere in sight. But she did leave numerous old books wide open on a desk, and notes scribbled over pieces of paper. The only source of light was a small ray of golden ray of sunlight peeking through a creak between the drawn curtains. All around them were shelves and shelves of books and scrolls, a few looked as if they'd never been opened and just sat on their assigned shelf gathering dust. Where she had received all this reading material was a mystery, but Lee guessed Shandrey had collected them from a certain society that had long fallen by the hands of a certain evil witch.

Even Shandrey's bed was covered with dusty and old looking books. Shandrey's room was so full of books, they wondered if she ever stepped outside once in a while.

"Is it just me or is Shandrey turning into a troll," Nayia remarked earning herself a glare from her brother. "What? I'm just saying."

Lee stepped into Shandrey's room cautiously, as if he would fall into a trap if he was not careful. He stepped over her desk curiously. Two piles were standing either side of each other. The varied in colour, but were the same in size and page number. Gently, he picked a random book one up and flipped through it. Unfortunately, he couldn't make heads of tails of what message it was supposed to send and just set it back down again.

"Lee!" Nayia hissed. "If Shandrey comes back and finds you snooping through her things, she'll never forgive you."

He lowered his eyes at his worried sister. "I am not snooping through her books," he told her. "They were open when I find them."

Nayia looked around nervously. "I suppose but…" she turned back to her brother. "Shandrey's a secretive person. I'm sure her finding you looking through her books would make her… you know… her feelings would be hurt."

Lee glanced down at the very old book in his hands, then back at his concerned sister. "I suppose you are right." Placing the book back on her desk, he started to walk back to the door when he noticed something stuffed underneath a shelf. Curiously he bent down and pulled it out. It was a book. A very old one by the looks. Older then any of the books in this room.

"What is it?" Nayia asked curiously as she stepped closer.

Lee did not reply. He straightened himself to his feet and surveyed his curious find. The cover was very plain brown leather bound. It was tattered all over and looked close to a couple centuries old. Carefully, as it looked as if it would crumble at any given moment, turned the cover of the old book. Nayia stepped beside of him to see what the deal was. She was just as curious as him. The first they were met with was a sort of… introduction, saying that it was about some girl name, "Aleu."

"What kind of name is 'Aleu'," Nayia asked. Lee raised and lowered his shoulders and continued reading.

It seemed like some kind of story. A story about a girl who went on a journey to cure her sick older sister. As they read on, they grew more and more shocked and disturbed. They only ever skipped sections when it seemed relevant. By the time reached the last page, their mouths had formed the shape of an "O", and their eyes were wide with shock, fear, and disturbance.

"Shandrey is…" Nayia's voice trailed off as she let her eyes wonder. "Oh God… Some Princess named Yue…"

"It seems like Shandrey has been keeping some vital secrets," Lee said as he carefully closed the handwritten book.

Nayia gave him a frantic look. "_Some?!_ More like a million!" She exclaimed. "How could she keep things like this from us?"

"I'm sure she had her reasons," Lee said.

"How would you know?" Nayia asked bitterly, then turning away and folding her arms. "She's been lying to us all this time. Not saying anything is just as bad as lying."

Lee sighed and thought for a moment. "Do you know why she kept her powers a secret from us?"

Nayia turned back to him and shook her head.

"It was because she was afraid we would reject her it we found out," he explained to her.

Nayia's incensed look transfigured into a slightly shocked look. "That's crazy! She's my best friend. Why would I ever do that to her?"

"Shandrey didn't know that."

"But still, she's still my best friend," Nayia said. "Even if she is some reincarnated 'Water Tribe' princess."

Lee nodded. "I know, but this is a whole lot bigger than her powers. It's who she really is." Lee looked away. "She probably thought we would treat her differently if we found that out."

"I wouldn't," she said raising and lowering her shoulders. "Would you?"

Lee shook his head. "I know, but that's you. But I cannot speak for the others."

Silence fell between them. "Do you think we should show them this?" Nayia asked quickly, poking the book gently with her finger.

Lee stared at her, shocked. "Why?"

Nayia rolled her eyes. "Because it might be vital to defeating Isard! Or Markus or-or….or whoever else!" She exclaimed. Before Lee could protest, she'd grabbed in from his hand and stuffed it under her shirt. "She might see me walk out with it and question me." Lee only sighed. "Now that this is settled, I think we should go and find her."

"Why?"

Nayia playfully rolled her eyes. "Did you think reading that book, and that whole discussion would make me forget why we're even here?" Lee's shocked look told her everything. "Idiot…" she muttered, then resumed normal volume. "You are going to tell her your feelings, even if I have to chain you to a chair, bring Shandrey over, and poke you with a red hot iron until you tell her every last feeling you have for her." Lee stared at her. She shrugged. "Hey, you'll thank me later."

Lee rubbed his forehead with irritation. "Fine, I will tell her."

"Tell me what?" Came a voice from the door. They jumped, not expecting something like that, although Nayia made sure the book didn't fall on the floor. They turned to the door trying hard not to give their game away. Standing at the door was a young woman about Nayia's age. Maybe a year or two older, it was hard to tell. Long, ebony black hair cascaded down to her waist, and her slightly slanted eyes were coloured with very dark brown, almost black. She stood straight and tall, even thought she was quite short, and had a sort of balanced aura. Gentle as a stream, and sharp as a sword.

"H-hello, Shandrey," Nayia greeted her, trying to put on a convincing smile, but failing miserably. "What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing," Shandrey replied, not changing her tone. Her gaze wandered to Lee. Her expression turned sour. "Especially you."

Nayia's gaze bounced between the two of them. "Well…" she began, in an over-exaggerated voice and began, and started to head toward the door. "I can see the two of you need some alone time. I'm going to go now so… bye!" She ran out the door. "Don't wait up!" She concluded as she ran away.

Shandrey turned back to him. Lee suddenly felt frozen to the core. Nayia's new name is Benedict Nayia.

"What are you going to tell me?" She asked him. Lee swore he saw a strange flicker in her eye.

He took in a deep breath. "Well, I…er…I… just want to…" His voice trailed off as Shandrey stepped closer and closer until their noses were almost touching. He gasped slightly as she ran her hand down his chest.

"You're so cute when you're nervous." Before he could reply, she had pressed her lips softly against his.

His first instinct was to push her away and flee the room, but a new, more powerful instinct told him not to. Instead, he kissed her back, with equal passion. His hand randomly drifted to her waist. She smiled against his lips, as though her evil plan was working perfectly.

Eventually, their lungs screamed at them to part for air. Reluctantly, they did. Lee gazed at her. She seemed different. She didn't seem like the shy, easygoing, yet feisty Shandrey he knew, she seemed… not herself. Her eyes…so different. He cupped her cheeks to get a better look at her.

"Shandrey, are you-" He didn't get a chance to say anymore as Shandrey kissed him again, harder and with more passion. Slowly, she pushed him, making him stepped back, and back until he was flat against the wall. She wasted no time in pinning to the smooth surface with no intention of letting up.

"Shandrey, what are you-"

"Shhh," she interrupted him placing her finger on his lips. She leaned forward, placing her weight on him and kissed him again.

Lee was not sure what to do; it was the same deal just a different day. 'What is it with her family', He wondered. One voice was telling him to throw her off him and leave while he still could and another was telling him to stay and enjoy any of what was coming. But he knew she clearly wasn't acting herself and he knew it wasn't right to take advantage of her like this, but on the other hand, he wanted her to know how he felt about her. But not like this.

He felt her slowly kiss along his jaw line, then began nuzzling his neck.

"Shandrey," he began.

"Mmhm," she replied pleasurably as she started to place feather light kisses down his neck.

"I think you should stop…" he told her. She did. Frowning she lifted her head until she was face-to-face with him.

"Come on, Lee. Don't turn into the good guy on me now. Just relax…" The way she transformed the last word into a prolonged sigh froze him once again. She started to lean forward again when Lee grabbed her shoulders and stopped her.

"You are not acting yourself, Shandrey," she told her sternly. She frowned at him, but stepped away all the same. "Shandrey, what's wrong with you?" He asked her when he got to his feet.

"Nothing," she replied giving him a lewd smile. "Why?"

"Because you're acting like _her_," Lee replied. "You're sister, Moira."

Shandrey's lewd smile faded. "How do you know she-" She caught his drift by his silence. "Please tell me I'm wrong," she seethed through clinched teeth.

"Shandrey, let me explain-"

"Can you?" she asked shaking.

He held her shoulders. "Shandrey, I was not in control….she-"

Her eyes grew wide. "She bewitched you." Lee staggered his eyes about curiously.

"Y-Yes, but how did you know?" Shandrey moved her eyes up and down his person.

"I can see…..an aura around you, you're telling the truth."

"I did not recall you possessed that ability." Shandrey didn't answer. She was hesitant at first but slowly procured the book for Lee to see. His mouth parted at the sight of it. "Shandrey…"

"It's not such a bad thing Lee."

"You didn't…"

"If only you could feel what I am feeling, you would understand."

"You told me many horror stories about that book Shandrey," said Lee forebodingly.

"I was wrong," she said with more conviction. She raised her head and narrowed her eyes. "And it would seem so are you." He gulped as subtlety as he could and slowly began backing away.

"I would not say that."

"It is after all human nature to fear what you don't understand. You don't need to worry." Her slow advances only made him continue to move backwards. "I can help you to understand."

"Maybe some other time p-perhaps." He saw with growing apprehension that her eyes gave off a glow similar to a certain sister of hers.

"No, I'm in the mood now." He turned to run out of her room but she struck him from behind with a single bolt of electricity. He chocked out a gasp, reached up toward his throat and toppled to the floor. The waterbender quickly jogged to her door and peeked outside to see if anyone possibly overheard or saw what just transpired. Satisfied that they were alone Shandrey knelt down beside Lee. "Perhaps you're right, we'll continue this later. There are other matters to attend to; in the mean time you won't remember what I've shown you." She straightened up but not before patting his cheek. "Sweet dreams."

* * *

Let's give a round of applause to Tsukikage1213; this is after all her handiwork. Now I'm gonna try to update my season, I've left it untouched for long enough I think. Laters! 


	41. Raven's Lament

Alright, I'm glad everyone enjoyed Tsukikage's chapter. And sorry for the huuuuuuuuge long wait for this update but I just got myself a Wii and that thing is addictiging. Especially the Zelda game. I seriously can't put it down. Anyway thanks for your reviews last chapter; **RoseXxxxXThorn, Tsukikage1213, Guardian of Azarath, Iamyourmaster, Amsrule, Realfanficts, Koriand'r Star, Ryan**. Thanks alot, Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Forty-One

Raven's Lament

Lee turned to run out of her room but she struck him from behind with a single bolt of electricity. He chocked out a gasp, reached up toward his throat and toppled to the floor. The waterbender quickly jogged to her door and peeked outside to see if anyone possibly overheard or saw what just transpired. Satisfied that they were alone Shandrey knelt down beside Lee. "Perhaps you're right, we'll continue this later. There are other matters to attend to; in the mean time you won't remember what I've shown you." She straightened up but not before patting his cheek. "Sweet dreams." Shandrey closed the door to her room as she left, leaving it open only a crack. As she passed by, Nayia poked her head out from a darkened room along Shandrey's path. Lee's younger sister bit her lip as she watched Shandrey walk farther away. Quickly Nayia dashed back into Shandrey's room where she found Lee lying flat on the floor.

"Oh great," she muttered. Kneeling down beside him she rolled him onto his back and propping up his head tried to rouse him. "Lee….Lee wake up." He didn't. Nayia threw her hands up irritably. Hesitating slightly she raised her hand. 'He'll forgive me.' She slapped him across the face with all the strength she could muster. When Lee still didn't so much as stir Nayia shot to her feet. "Oh come on!" She darted her gaze around until she found the basin of water Shandrey used for locating various things. Setting the lid aside she picked it up and aimed for her brother's face. 'She'll forgive me'.

SPLASH!!!

Lee jerked awake from the sudden waterfall of icy liquid pouring down on him. "AH! Oh what in the world!" He tried to stand up but lost his balance and began to fall backwards. Nayia was quick to react and caught him before he hit the floor.

"Whoa easy there grasshopper." The samurai rubbed the back of his head.

"Where are we?"

"Where are we?!" repeated Nayia. "We're in Shandrey's room." With Nayia's helping hand Lee stood up.

"For what reason?" Nayia gaped at him.

"Are you kidding?" He continued to stare at her blankly. "You came to tell her how you feel and she almost fried your brain. Although I can't see for the life of me how it could be damaged further."

"Was it she who struck me?"

"You're remembering now?" she asked irritably.

"No, only that both sides of my face sting with the mark of scornful spite." Nayia looked down towards the floor.

"Well….the second was me actually." He began to give her a reproachful glare. "Hey you wouldn't wake up, what was I supposed to do?" He still held a slightly dazed look, as though he'd just disembarked a wildly insane amusement park ride. "It doesn't matter, did she leave it behind?" The question was more directed to the open air than to Lee as she began darting around looking in random places. Her face fell, if possible, even lower when she didn't find it.

"Did she leave what behind?" asked Lee. Nayia let a few articles of wrinkled clothing drop down to the floor and turned to him with a distressed look.

----------

With Lee in tow, Nayia jogged into Elm's living room and began darting about to each of the windows looking for any sign of their comrade. Cyborg cleared his throat but even that did not break her concentration.

"There some kind of parade we should know about?"

"I told you to watch Shandrey!" exclaimed Nayia. Her angered shout was directed mostly at Robin. All eyes shot to him. He looked at each of them completely honestly. "Didn't you hear a word I said?" Starfire strode up and held up a gentle hand to steady her.

"Nayia what is wrong?"

"Shandrey just walked out with the book." They looked at her quizzically. "You know…the book?"

"No we don't know," said Elm. She sighed from the irritation of having to explain things.

"Okay, I'm not sure how much she's told you about it but in their younger years Shandrey and Moira happened upon a book that activated their powers and in essence made them into what they are today."

"Activated, what do you mean activated?" asked Robin.

"Well they were born with the element bending gift imbedded within their very soul. The art was non-existent for so long it just faded out of practice, and only passed on in spirit. The book awakened their innate abilities as well as passing on some _other_ things." She could tell they were having a difficult time understanding what she was telling them. "Its how Moira has grown so powerful over the years."

"I don't about you guys but I don't see much of a problem," said Cyborg. Nayia and Lee gaped at him. "Well I mean it could be useful to have someone that the next time we go at it with Markus or Isard."

"That is true," agreed Starfire.

"Are you people INSANE?!" Shouted Nayia. "You're not getting it it-it-it's not registering with you is it? That book is not just a how-to collection of spells; it is an embodiment of evil. Its whispering things to her, making her think she's getting stronger when in actuality she's just becoming more and more dependent on it."

Elm folded his arms uneasily. "So what you're saying is-"

"Yeah! Pretty soon Shandrey's not just going to want it……she is going to **need** it. And believe me when that happens separating her from the book may become next to impossible. For intents and purposes we may end up with another Moira." If it was anything to emphasize the gravity of the situation it was this.

"Perhaps if we were to simply explain to her the dangers of possessing the book," suggested Starfire.

"It is unlikely she would listen," disagreed Lee. "By the time we reach Shandrey I doubt she would believe anything to its prejudice."

"And even then we'd be walking on thin ice as to which side Shandrey would choose," muttered Robin. "If we're not careful we could tip her over the wrong side of the fence."

"That cannot be allowed to happen," said Lee. "This city is vast, however I do not believe Shandrey could have gone far. Through Elm's direction I am certain that were we to split up we could find her in due time."

"I agree," said Robin. "But Raven…" Robin's words floated off into nothing according to Raven's ears. Her door was left open just a crack and only a marginal number of sounds pushed their way through.

-----

From her darkened room Raven slipped in and out of sleep. Noises periodically roused her while the aching tiredness of her head slipped her into deep slumber. Each time she slept Raven was visited by a haunting image of Beast Boy berating her for what she had done. Each time she managed to convince herself that it was only a figment of her imagination and that Beast Boy's consciousness wasn't in fact speaking with her.

_"You failed Raven." He stepped towards her with a large gaping hole where sound flesh and bone should be. The wide eyed Azarathian pushed herself against an unseen barrier but she could not escape the advancing Beast Boy. "You failed to save me………you failed to let me go……now you just fail to live on."_

_"I-I was only trying to help…" whimpered Raven._

_"You failed Raven…you failed."_

_"NO!" He stretched out a hand positively bathed in crimson liquid. "I saved us both! I didn't do anything wrong!"_

_"Raven…"_

_"No!"_

"Raven can't stay here by herself; someone should stay here and look after her." Raven was once again torn from sleep by the sound of her name being spoken. She cast a tired and groggy look about her room and slipped out among the others.

"That won't be necessary," said a somewhat weakened voice. Raven hobbled out of the darkened bedroom that was accorded to her. "I might be able to….to help. Just give me a minuet." Robin, impressed as he was by her bluster, had to disprove of her overexerting herself.

"Raven you can't possibly concentrate hard enough to psychically find her with the amount of pain your feeling," he protested.

"No, I meant there's someone I need to go see. Some who I think can help bring Shandrey to her senses."

"To travel in your condition would be most difficult for you Raven, the bright sunlight alone will only cause you more agony," said Starfire. "Tell me of whom you speak and I will see her in your stead."

"I can't, I promised her I wouldn't even speak of her existence in this city. Although admittedly I've broken that promise at least once before." Robin seemed a little more comprehensive.

"Are we thinking of the same person Raven?'

"We are."

"Okay, but may I suggest you take some sunglasses with you?" Raven curved her mouth into a lopsided grin.

* * *

CHURCH OF THE HOLY SEPULCHRE……………………

Happy to finally get out the blinding and, as told by her friends, painful sunlight Raven walked into the quiet and serene atmosphere of the Christian church. Her eyes roamed about the pews until they fell on someone sitting alone and kneeling in prayer. Raven stepped up to the pew behind her quarry and after genuflecting sat down directly behind her. The one who had been in silent reflection slowly picked up her head.

"Susan," whispered Raven. She didn't answer the call. "Your daughter is in trouble."

"She has been all her life," replied Shandrey's mother. Raven moved closer and leant against the back of Susan's pew.

"Shandrey has been a prisoner, both literally and figuratively. She thinks you've been dead for twelve+ years and yet here you sit doing nothing."

"If you are suggesting that I assist you in an assault against her than you may leave. I will not bring harm to my Jun-Qing." Raven rubbed her forehead, the burden of holding on to Beast Boy was becoming more and more difficult.

"She's been corrupted by an evil force, something so seemingly innocuous that she probably never saw it coming. You may be the only one who can bring Shandrey to her senses." Susan let her eyes close.

"Is she so far gone?" Raven paused.

"I don't think so, if we can find her in time its possible…..it's possible that we can wean her off the book's influence. Susan rose from her kneeling position and sat back against the pew.

"I am by no means ambivalent as to what happens to her. I am just afraid that the revelation of me being alive would only worsen whatever condition she is in. However, if you truly believe at some point that I am needed just call on me and I will do what I can." Raven nodded, relief that perhaps one thing was going well.

"Thank you."

* * *

JOINING SHANDREY……………….

Shandrey brought a small glass rather forcefully back down to the bar and swallowed the contents it surrendered. She tapped the empty glass against the wood impatiently.

"Hey barkeep, you awake back there?" The bartender returned with a nearly empty bottle of whiskey.

"I've never seen someone quite so modest," he quipped. Shandrey chuckled and shook her head.

"Listen I'm magic, its going to take a lot more than that to make me silly." He obliged her order for more of the amber liquid. "The thing is…" she began as he poured the drink. "Modest doesn't even begin to describe how I used to be."

"Used to?" he asked.

"This is something I would never have done. I was too scared of how I might act if I wasn't careful. I was too scared of everything, but not now!" She placed her new companion, the book, in up on the bar beside her. "Now, I have the initiative to live life to the fullest." The moment the bartenders eyes fell on the book he immediately coveted it. She noticed his attention was completely drawn away from her and she followed his gaze to her prized possession. Quick as lightening Shandrey snatched the book back and sent him a dark look. "That….is mine."

"Maybe you've had it long enough, why not let someone else share the wealth?" Shandrey smirked and leaned closer.

"Because you're not deserving of the wealth….mortal." He lunged forward with an aim for her neck.

"GIVE IT TO ME!" Mad that she managed to dodge his grip he reached under the bar and from it drew a wooden bat. He tried for a swing at the waterbender but that proved to be a futile gesture. For Shandrey managed to catch the swinging instrument right out of the air. She shook her head disapproving of his pitiful efforts and in the same movement of ripping the bat from his grasp bashed him in the side of the head. Just as he hit the wall the myriad of bottles around him burst one after the other. Being that alcohol was mostly water Shandrey took little effort in manipulating it. Two liquid tendrils held him in place while Shandrey looked up at him smugly.

"Always drink in moderation." So saying she proceeded to force an endless column of the liquid down his throat and up both his nostrils. After a long and agonizing moment he finally drowned and Shandrey let him fall to the floor. She looked around at the shocked and horrified faces watching her; oddly though it didn't bother as much as it used to. So many things didn't bother her since she decided to give in to curiosity. On her way out she scooped up a puddle of Jin into a sphere and gulped it down. From a table in a corner Moira slowly turned in her seat and could not have looked more pleased.

----------

Outside Shandrey moved her hand alongside the building's outer wall. She began to feel dizzy, as though she were coming out of some sort of high. As she walked further she found her path was blocked by Isard. Shandrey came to a halt and despite her slight haze she kept her wits sharp and ready for anything.

"The bad news is you're all out of friends." This sounded familiar. "The good news is I'm here to help." 'Oh yeah, this takes me way back,' thought Shandrey. "I couldn't help but notice your small change in attitude."

"What's it to you?" asked Shandrey curtly. "And what happened between you and Markus?" she asked again before Isard could answer. The vampire only smiled back and shrugged.

"A friendly contest, nothing more. It has always been one or the other when he and I battle. We are so close in strength that at times I fear a battle between us can only result in a stalemate."

"And yet here you are clearly the looser," mocked Shandrey. "I mean why else would you be here instead of your cozy little space station. That explosion we all witnessed was obviously-"

"My weapon being discharged," interrupted Isard with supreme satisfaction. Shandrey halted her speech immediately. So Isard had managed to fire her weapon, the question was which spot on the earth was now a dead and barren wasteland. "I don't expect you to be returning to your quaint utopia any time soon." It then hit Shandrey.

"You destroyed the valley," hissed Shandrey.

"Wasn't me," said Isard with a chuckled. "I must admit with some humiliation that whilst Markus and I engaged in a rather savage fight to the death that sister of yours gained access to the weapon. Not long before Markus and I decided to part for the time being Moira released a powerful blast, the yield of which is congruent to Hiroshima. She is responsible for the destruction that ensued." Isard smiled maliciously at Shandrey's rising anger. "Don't tell me the new Shandrey still has that adorable regard for human life."

"It was a village of peaceful farming folk! It doesn't matter that you weren't the one who pushed the button you built that weapon of mass destruction and allowed Moira to use it. You're just as responsible if not ten fold!"

"And **he** was just a human being swayed by temptation," said Isard referring to Shandrey's victim. "You may spare me your self-righteous platitudes; they loose their worth when you kill a man in cold blood. And all for the sake of some book." Shandrey gripped the book within her robes. "Do you think for a second that they will take you back now that you've begun to cross over to the other side?"

"Who said anything about switching sides? They just don't understand, they fear it because they don't realize how important it is. But I'll make them see reason, I'll show my friends how wonderful a gift my book is when I use it to finally bring you to your knees!" Isard almost looked impressed. She and the waterbender were fairly eye level, both staring straight into the other.

"But how will bring me to my knees when I have already done the same to you?"

"What are you talking about?" sneered Shandrey. "All I remember is you torturing me and promising that I'll end up your obedient lapdog. From the looks of things I'd say that didn't happen."

"I agree, after all…..all you remember is being tortured." Isard never made anything clear, loving the look on people's faces when the realization came to them like a charging animal. Shandrey snickered and shook her head.

"That's not possible."

"I'm sure you're so-called friends have already accused you of being my agent, who is to say they're wrong?"

"Th-They're just worried about me. I know I was angry at Lee but I had no right to be, he is only trying to care for me. I have had enough of your attempts to bias me against them with lies! I know the truth so either we fight now and settle this or I'm going back home to my family." Isard laughed merrily.

"You mean the family that would have you give up your power?" Shandrey slowed to a stop. "You would call the ones who wish to see you weak….family?" Shandrey forbade herself to turn back around to Isard. "Lies, you know full well that what I'm saying is far from it."

"And what if it is?" asked Shandrey quietly.

"Shandrey?" Both Shandrey and Isard turned on their heels to find Raven slowly coming toward them. Her demeanor was cautious; her eyes darted back and forth between the two. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," replied the waterbender. "Where are the others?"

"Looking for you, we've been worried about you?"

"I'll bet you have," sneered Isard. Raven walked up beside her and stopped so they were almost shoulder to shoulder. Isard trained her eyes back to Shandrey. "So here we are after all, I'm almost feeling nostalgic." Raven did her best to ignore her.

"Shandrey I don't know what she's been telling you but chances are good that none of it's true. We only want to help you."

"Oh please, is that not what they all say to shroud their true intentions?" Shandrey gulped; there was a haze about her making it difficult to think straight. "Don't let her take it." Raven carefully stretched her hand out.

"Its okay Shan, I'm not trying to trick you. Just put the book down on the ground and step away." Shandrey quickly gripped the book to her chest as though it were her child and shook her head. Isard shot a quick glance at Raven.

"You can't fool her Raven."  
"Don't listen to her!" came back Raven. Shandrey closed her eyes not wanting to listen to either of them. "Shandrey you're in way over your head, dealing with powers you can't even begin to understand."

Starting to get agitated, Shandrey moved a few steps back. "Are you calling me incompetent?"

"Yes she is."

"No I'm not!" Isard smiled softly.

"Look at me Shandrey."

"No! Look at me!" Shandrey kept moving her eyes back and forth. "I'm not the only with you in mind, Lee's out there now searching high and low for you." Shandrey allowed a small smile to creep across her face.

"He is?"

"Yes, but you have to trust me. I'm your friend remember?"

"If you really are my friend, then give me the chance to show you how wrong you are," said Shandrey.

"You have heard the voice speaking to you," said Isard. "What does it say?" Shandrey closed her eyes again.

"Not to trust them."

"So don't, it is obviously your inner voice warning you of their falsehood, of their true colors. Show them that you cannot be swayed by words, hissed by forked tongues and that loose their charm without difficulty." Raven, her head pounding in pain and quickly growing tired of Isard's droning took a chance.

"Shandrey I hope you can forgive me for this, it's for your own good." At once Shandrey felt the book in her arms beginning to become cloaked in black energy and was soon being tugged out of her grasp. Her eyes went wide and she shot an infuriated look at Raven.

"NOOO!" Drawing the book back Shandrey shot her free hand forward and launched a powerful burst of energy at the Azarathian. Raven barely had time to shield her face before she was thrown off her feet and knocked powerfully against a stone pillar, which acted as little more than a street light. It took a mere second for Shandrey to realize what she'd done. Absently she stuffed the book away and ran down to Raven's side. "Oh my God! Raven! I'm-I'm so sorry! Raven please speak to me!" With difficulty, and a stream of blood trickling out of her mouth, Raven turned her gaze up to Shandrey.

"You have to decide….who is in control of your life. You….or them." Tears leaked out of Shandrey's eyes. She drew forth some water from a pouch sling over her back and after encasing her hands with it laid them down on Raven's chest.

"I-I-I can help you, don't worry….you'll be fine in no time."

"No she won't," came Isard's voice behind her. She bent down and took Shandrey's shoulder. "And it should come as no shock to you; you were only doing what you new to be right."

"Leave me alone!" She yanked her shoulder out of Isard's grasp and stood up to her feet. "I never wanted to her or any of my friends, you pushed me into it. Now I'm going to end this once and for all!"

"Really?" mused Isard. "You'll have to catch me first." In the blink of an eye Isard had disappeared, undoubtedly utilizing her vampiric speed. Her entire person filled with rage, Shandrey took the book in hand and set out in search of her enemy. Raven meanwhile took in ragged breaths, her eyes drooping lazily.

"Well Beast Boy….ready to go?" The steady sounds of footsteps caught Raven's scattered attention. Moira slowly approached Raven and bent down to her level.

"Hell hath no fury like my sister scorned, eh Raven?"

"You can't…control her….she can't even control herself." Moira nodded.

"I'll admit, the task does seem lofty, but not folly." She bent closer to her. "Do you want to die Raven?" Raven took in her last few breaths of air.

"Yes…."

"Well, hope you both have a pleasant trip into oblivion. Say hello to my family for me will ya?" With a quiet snicker she ruffled her hand through Raven's hair and took her leave. Raven let her eyes flutter to a close.

"You can count on it….."

* * *

How was that bit of chapter? Anyone who is tired of my long updates can go ahead and commission to Tsukikage to harass me until I do. Will I get a moments peace? Probably of course not, but at least the story will get updated. XD laters! 


	42. A Battle of Wills

Okay there is no denying it, I have become one of the slowest people to update on the face of this earth. I hope the wait is worth it. If not, say so and I'll do my best ot make it better. Or just update quicker.

And thank you for hte reviews; **Ryan, Iamyourmaster, Sayan, Torral11, Tsukikage1213. Guardian of Azarath, Realfanficts, Amsrule.** Thanks alot guys for taking taking 2 seconds to write a few words. And now onward!

* * *

Chapter Forty-Two

A Battle of Wills

The steady sounds of footsteps caught Raven's scattered attention. Moira slowly approached Raven and bent down to her level.

"Hell hath no fury like my sister scorned, eh Raven?"

"You can't…control her….she can't even control herself." Moira nodded.

"I'll admit, the task does seem lofty, but not folly." She bent closer to her. "Do you want to die Raven?" Raven took in her last few breaths of air.

"Yes…."

"Well, hope you both have a pleasant trip into oblivion. Say hello to my family for me will ya?" With a quiet snicker she ruffled her hand through Raven's hair and took her leave. Raven let her eyes flutter to a close.

"You can count on it….." Her dead weight carried her body limply to the paved road beneath her.

* * *

Several miles away, Elm, searching alongside Robin and Cyborg suddenly took in a hard breath and fell against a nearby wall for support. His empathic senses having gone haywire poured sweat down the back of his neck. Robin turned back at the sight of him

"Elm." He lent him a steadying hand. "What's wrong?" He took in a heavy breath, as though he were having difficulty making sense of it.

"Shandrey…..something's wrong."

"Don't suppose you have any details," said Cyborg joining them.

"Raven," muttered Elm.

"What about Raven?" asked Robin.

"I-I don't know, her emotions have gone faint so either she's leaving the city or…." Morbid as it was the possibility dwelled on all three of them. Elm steadied himself once the feeling began to pass on. Robin looked about uneasily. They were spreading themselves too thin, so thin in fact that they were ripe targets for an ambush. But it was risk they had to take. He took out his communicator.

"Starfire?"

"_I am here._"

"Raven might be in trouble, fly up over head and see if you can spot her."

"_Understood_." Once Starfire replied in the affirmative Robin snapped his comm. link shut and beckoned the two to follow him further.

* * *

Starfire closed her communicator just seconds after Robin had done so. Lee and Nayia walked up behind her curiously.

"Is Raven-San in danger?"

"I am unsure, but I must find out. Can you continue without me?"

"Sure," said Nayia. With a nod Starfire took flight and began circling about. Nayia craned her neck a bit to watch the Tamaranian leave the area then brought her gaze back down. "I'm getting a very bad feeling about all this."

"You are not alone," replied her brother.

High above head Starfire glided effortlessly, her eyes scanning the streets below for any sign of her friend. A cold gust of wind blew past the red head. Entering the month of January the air could get quite cold indeed. She shivered slightly though never loosing speed or composure her eyes pinched together momentarily. Upon them reopening she spotted a solitary blue spot completely stationary. With a loud gasp Starfire pushed past the billowing winds and came to land some twenty feet from where Raven lay. Her shoes licked against the street in the dead sprint she was in until she finally reached Raven and turned her over onto her back.

"Raven?" Nothing, not so much as a moan escaped her lips. Already beginning to tear up Starfire moved the hood off the Azarathian's head and exposed her lilac hair to the moonlight. "Raven…." Starfire wanted to take Raven out of the street and into someplace warm, but two hands suddenly grabbed her from behind and threw backwards down the street. Once Starfire came out of her tumble she saw that Moira had snuck up on her.

"I was wondering when one of you would come around." Rage built up in Starfire like a rising volcano.

"You…you killed Raven!" Moira boasted a snicker.

"Tsk I wish, but I'm afraid you have one of your own to thank for that." Starfire began to ready herself for an all out assault from Moira. "Hold it," said the firebender. "You and I….let's talk."

"Concerning _what_?" spat Starfire. Moira tilted her head to one side with a smile.

"You want to keep Shannon from Isard right?"

"Am I to understand that you have a shred of care for your sister?!"

"Don't be ridiculous," replied Moira dismissively. "It's all a matter of who controls the sparkling gem; I think I take precedence seeing how I used to live with her." Starfire narrowed her eyes and brought two glowing green orbs to her hands.

"And **I** would submit that Shandrey is entitled to her own life."

"Then you are indeed as naive as everyone boasts."

"HIYA!!!" Starfire hurled her two highly charged starbolts at Moira with ferocious speed forcing the latter to jump aside. Starfire was brought back to her showdown with Rafael atop the Valley summit. For further incentive to totally destroy Moira, Starfire merely envisioned her as the former leading Sovereign. What attacks were true Moira merely protected against with a powerful barrier wound around her. Soon however the bombardment of starbolts became too frequent and Moira began to loose her ability to hold up her shield. Concurringly her shield did fall leaving her completely exposed to the seemingly endless barrage of starbolts. Moira flipped about effortlessly. Each time she came out of her latest round of acrobatics she cast a number of fire oriented attacks up at the Tamaranian. On one occasion Moira sped along the wall with vampiric vigor and lashed out Starfire with a fire whip. The red head moved just out its reach though not far enough to out last Moira herself. She hissed viscously, leapt from the wall that she was clinging to and caught Starfire out of the air. The two fell to the ground where Starfire lay pinned beneath Moira. Still hissing Moira bent down so that their faces were mere inches apart.

"I often admire spirit such as yours," she whispered. She blew a few strands of red hair out of Starfire's face. "But such things, like all things mortal……are not meant to last." Starfire forced a smirk.

"I can be quite stubborn." Moira responded in kind and showed her teeth in preparation to make the kill.

"Look into my eyes." Before Moira's ice blue orbs could sap Starfire's will the alien made her move.

"Look into **mine**!" Starfire suddenly released a massive blast from her eyes propelling Moira off her. She screamed in agony as she flew in a small arc, never taking her hands away from her face. Starfire back flipped off the ground to right herself. Seconds later Moira was staggering to her feet. Starfire saw with an amount of nausea that the burned flesh on Moira's face was slowly regenerating before her eyes. And yet as the last of the wound faded away Moira became aware of a long scare across her face that lingered. Her mouth hung ajar, utterly mystified as to why it had not fully healed. The only explanation she could think of was that Starfire's pure solar energy was more than enough to cause actual cell death within her skin. Starfire was obviously thinking the same thing as she hovered in the air with an exultant smile donning her face.

"Apologies, did I mark that pretty face of yours?" Her smile hardened into a death dealing glare. "That was for my friend." Flames erupted in Moira's eyes.

"Your friend is DEAD! And when I've nearly bled you dry you will beg me to allow you her fate!" The firebending witch muttered some quick words with her hand outstretched. A thick purple beam shot from her fingers and connected to Starfire's chest. Her breath caught immediately, her strength was literally being siphoned right out of her very being. Yet as Moira took more and more of the upper hand something suddenly went through her mind. As soon as the thought passed she didn't know why but she severed the beam connecting them and lowered her hand. Starfire gazed Moira oddly and clutching her chest rose to her feet.

"I…do not understand."

"You wouldn't." Moira turned and began slowly walking away. Starfire wasn't about to just let her leave, not after what she'd done or even said. With a rising growl Starfire lunged forward in flight to grab her. Moira disappeared in a whiff of light, allowing Starfire to only grab hold of the open air. Fortunately she was able to bring herself to a halt before she rammed right into the opposite building. Starfire looked about: behind her, above her, in the alleys, and wherever else opponent might have gone. It soon became clear that Moira had simply taken her leave. She now took the time to return her attention to Raven. Slowly and gently she gathered her up and carried her off to their dwelling.

* * *

REJOINING SHANDREY………………….

Chasing down Isard turned out to be far more exhausting than Shandrey thought. Even with her powers enhanced by the book she had a hard time keeping up. At the moment she had to admit that she'd lost Isard and that she was now searching randomly. Even as she wandered about trying to find her Shandrey began to wonder if she would last. The book gave her so much and yet she knew so little about it. Shandrey paused to allow her wind to return, it seemed so hard to breathe sometimes.

"I can beat her." Even as the words left her she knew it was probably not true. Was she that strong? Or did she only think she was that strong? If only she had someone to teach her more about the secrets that lay in her very hand. It then struck her; one incantation she did know but never once touched could bring her plans to fruition. And ultimately she may even prove to Isard that yes, she can contend with her powers.

_She should know your power_

"Yes…" Whether or not Shandrey's will was still in fact her own was now irrelevant to her. She now had a new mission and for that she would need help. She turned her eyes to the way behind her. She would need specific help.

----------

Nayia ran out of yet another empty alley, letting out a disappointed sigh. "Are you sure you can't just "Find" her?" she asked her brother.

"I am not Raven, for me to be able to find Shandrey she has to respond to my thoughts. I've tried calling to her but she either can't or won't answer."

"Let's hope its former."

"Indeed." They peered through a small crowd of people ahead as though Shandrey might be hiding within their cover.

"Have you thought about what you're going to say to her when and if we actually catch up?" Lee gripped the hilt of his sword while he shifted his weight.

"I have, but I am reasonably certain that when we do find her no words will bring her to calm sense. If need be I will stop her, I do love her." Nayia curved her mouth into a grin and nodded.

"I believe you do." Her eyes then fell on someone making their way to a walled courtyard. Form the back they bared a spitting image of Shandrey. "I think I see her! Come on." Lee cast a lingering doubt in the form of a pause in his walk, to which Nayia responded by running back up to him and pulling him by the arm. They carefully followed after her but once they entered the courtyard they found no sign of her. "I don't understand…I was sure…." Unbeknownst to them Shandrey stepped out of the shadows behind them. With a single thought Lee's gi wound tight around him and thus he was trapped within his own garments. Nayia spun around a bit awkwardly.

"Shandrey!"

"Hello," she replied kindly. She looked down at the struggling samurai. "I'm sorry about that Lee; I'll let you up in just a minute."

"Whatever Isard's told you..." began Nayia.

"Isard?" repeated Shandrey with skepticism. "You think I'm doing this for her? No no no, this is me. For me. I can't stop her by myself."

"Yes that's why you have all of us." She smiled and shook her head.

"I wish it were that simple. Hey, you know I've taught myself I knew spell or! I guess you could call it a trick." Shandrey cocked her head to one side as she looked over Nayia. "You're about the right height, you should do." At this Nayia gulped and began backing up.

"Now w-w-wait just a minute." Still Shandrey approached her. "Please don't."

"It won't hurt a bit." She raised her hand.

"No please…."

"I promise."

"NO!" Shandrey waved her hand and a tingling sensation entered Nayia and flowed down to her nose. A moment later she heaved in a deep breath and sneeze tremendously. "ACHOOO!" Shandrey almost giggled herself silly. Nayia wiped her nose clean and stared at Shandrey incredulously. "That's it? It makes me sneeze? What did being the right height have to do with it?" Still the waterbender laughed.

"He ha ha-I'm-I'm just screw'n with ya."

"Enough Shandrey!" shouted Lee. He still struggled against his clothes though made no progress. "You needn't make sport of the one's who only trying to help you." Shandrey snickered.

"Oh yes, my saviors are completely trustworthy. Especially the one's who steal from me." She glued her gaze to Nayia who immediately felt her temperature rise. "Yes I know about the little history book you so expertly made off with. You have fun reading it so far?"

"As a matter of fact I have. I know who you are, or who you were born as centuries ago."

"It has you convinced does it?"

"The waterbender I read about, Yue, the one of whom you are supposed to be reincarnated as would never have let herself sink to this level. She was better than that!" Nayia knew she was treading on thin ice but she hardly cared at this point.

"It also mentions another bender, the one who wielded fire: Hotaru." Shandrey drew the cursed book into view. "I know for a fact many of the pages in this book were written in her hand. I can resurrect Hotaru, and under her tutelage I will rise to a level surpassing even Isard."

"You can't be serious, you can't raise the dead."

"Can't I? I would need your help of course." Nayia, taking a leap of faith, walked forward and held Shandrey's shoulders.

"I know you, yes you probably think you have a way but please…..don't try it. Even if it is possible you have to know it will only turn into something ugly. And I will not help you destroy yourself." Lee watched expectedly, he thought he saw her face soften. For a moment she even looked like her old somewhat shy self. A smile painted across her face.

"I haven't been all that fair to any of you, you and Lee most of all."

"So much has happened to you," said Nayia.

"I know but that's still no excuse, you are the sister I always wished I had. I really need help Nayia, please….hold me the way a sister should." Gladly Nayia stepped into her embrace and gently clung to her. It may very well have been the end of an ordeal. Shandrey let a tear escape her. "Now smile with me." Nayia gasped as she felt a dagger plunge into her side. Shandrey held tighter to keep her upright. "Smile sweetly…."

"NAYIA!" Screamed Lee. He double-timed his efforts to break free. Shandrey broke away just enough for her and Nayia to look at one another. Still gasping, Nayia clung to Shandrey's arms for support. Shandrey looked only slightly remorseful and held up the blade now stained by Nayia's blood.

"I thank you for your contribution." The Japanese girl fell to the ground and lay breathing hard. Lee turned a painful expression up to Shandrey. "Calm yourself Lee she'll live, which is more than I can say for you if you attempt to interfere." She noted how hard Lee was trying to keep himself from looking at her in a manner he reserved for his enemies. "Perhaps this will ease your mind." So saying Shandrey bent down and held her thumbs over each of Lee's eyes. A pinch of light escaped the space between her thumb and his eye socket. When she took her hands away she saw he was still very befuddled. "You won't go blind anymore. You're supposed to say 'thank you'."

* * *

Robin, Elm, Cyborg, and Starfire regrouped at Elm's apartment at Starfire's request. They knew that at the moment there was little time to properly grieve for Raven. Robin sat with his face buried in his hands.

"This is getting out of control."

"We were never in control," said Elm.

"What are we to do now?" asked Starfire shaking all over. "Are we to continue loosing friends?"

"I managed to finally locate Shan by picking up her heartbeat," said Cyborg. "But I don't see what good we'll do; I don't think she'll even listen." Robin simply sat silently staring at Raven's lifeless form.

"Of course both Isard and Moira will be trying to take advantage of her," said Elm. "We don't have anything to offer Shandrey, while they will continue to fuel her corruption." Robin's mind then took him away from their conversation and back to when Raven told him and only him that Shandrey's mother was in fact still alive and with them. It was just before they set out to rescue Shandrey and Nayia.

-----

_Starfire wound her hand within Robin's and Raven and Beast Boy did the same. After a few seconds Elm bobbed his head comically gestured to the door. "Okay moment's over, let's go save Shandrey and Nayia." As they filed out Raven held back and caught Robin around the arm._

_"Raven? What's the matter?" She made sure no one was listening then edged closer to him._

_"There's something I need to tell you."_

_"Can't it wait?" She shook her head._

_"No!...it's about one of the refugees that came here with us."_

-----

Robin stood up and covered Raven's face with a knit blanket. After a short pause he straightened back up. "We're going after Shandrey, and we're going to get her back."

"How? No one can say two words to the girl that she'll believe, "said Cyborg.

"We may have our own ace up our sleeve. Cyborg, you and Elm go to the Church of the Holy Sepulchre."

* * *

Shandrey kept herself busy by preparing all that she needed for the spell. Meanwhile Lee managed to inch his way over to Nayia like a caterpillar. She thought as much which is why she chuckled lightly upon his arrival.

"You…looked like a little worm……I'm never going to stop teasing you.."

"Are you in much pain?"

"Not really," she breathed raggedly. "I think she's telling the truth, I'll be fine. But we can't let her go through with this."

"Or we may never see our Shandrey again," concluded Lee. Using his mental gifts Lee levitated himself up off the ground and to his feet. Without even looking at him Shandrey adopted a half smirk as she worked.

"I wondering when you'd remember your telekinesis."

"You do not know what you're doing."

"I know exactly what I'm doing! And right now I'm gonna prove it to you." Out of the corner of her eye Shandrey became aware of Robin being flown in by Starfire. "Took you two long enough, did you pause to make out along the way?"

"You're making a big mistake!" Shouted Robin. "You do whatever it is you're about to do and you will regret it!" Shandrey set the blood stained blade down beside a shallow dish and the book. She slowly turned in place.

"Right at this moment, the only thing I regret is mixing myself up with a bunch of no-talent idealistic fools like you!" Robin's face hardened into a scowl. "You know what you're biggest problem is Robin; that you really don't know when to quit. And no matter what veil of strength you put on inside you are far too trusting and weak. People aren't born nice and good natured, people are opportunistic scum who will trample over you when it bests suits them. The only thing that matters is taking what you can before somebody else gets it." Starfire helped Nayia into a sitting position.

"We refuse to believe that!"

"Believe it!" Shandrey drew from her back pouch enough water to form into a sphere the size of a bowling ball and knocked Starfire away with it.

"STAR-Omf!" A second later Robin was struck by the same sphere. He landed on his back feeling like he'd just been bucked by a horse. His eyes momentarily flashed to the somewhat parted gateway leading in, through it he spotted Cyborg. Shandrey savored her quick victory and as she turned back to her work found Isard standing close by.

"At last she speaks her mind."

"Are you kidding me!? Does **everyone** know where I am?" At long last Lee managed to ease his short sword into his hand and slashed away the long cloak holding him place. He caught Robin's gaze who in turn nodded toward the door. Lee saw who was with them and with a quick sweep through her mind found perhaps the one thing that could turn the tide in their favor. Shandrey's eyes snapped to him as he stood up. He was quick to throw his blade to the ground along with his longer sword.

"Strike him down!" spat Isard quickly. Shandrey ignored her. She kept a secure hold over the book and sent him a pleading look.

"Lee…please, don't try to stop me."

"I will try," he replied honestly. "I know you Shandrey, and I know this is something you could never do."

"You know nothing about me!" She shouted back. Isard surreptitiously smiled at her outburst. She stepped closer.

"He's already made his intentions clear, they all have. Continue with your spell Shandrey." But Lee was persistent. He would not let her go; he would not let her heart sink in darkness. Not when he had yet to tell her how he felt.

"I must admit to Shandrey that you are right, I know nothing about you." He pointed to a space on her other side. "But she does." Frowning and confused Shandrey did an about face and came face to face with none other than her mother. She stood between her escorts, Cyborg and Elm.

"Hello Jun-Qing."

* * *

DUN DUN! Its about time those two met, maybe we'll finally get our old heroine back. Maybe not. We'll just have to see next udpate. Hope you liked it. Laters! 


	43. The Face of True Evil

I'm really sorry for being so sluggish with these updates. This is a sure sign that this story not only is going to end soon but should end. Not that I don't like writing this its just that there's only so far someone can take a plot before there's nothing left. But its done just yet so I hope you still enjoy it. **Amsrule, Toonman24, Guardian of Azarath, Realfanficts, Tsukikage1213, Iamyourmaster, Tash-Tash**. Thanks for your reviews guys. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Forty-Three

The face of true evil

Frowning and confused Shandrey did an about face and came face to face with none other than her mother. She stood between her escorts, Cyborg and Elm.

"Hello Jun-Qing."

"Who are you?" The words stung Susan to the core.

"I am your mother."

"What is this?" asked Shandrey backing away. She kept retreating until she was within Isard's grasp.

"That, my Shandrey, is a desperate and not to mention pitiful attempt to deceive you."

"I am who I say I am," said Susan calmly.

"My mother died years ago along with the rest of my family," insisted Shandrey. "You're a liar! Stay away from me!"

"When you were but five years of age your older sister Lien broke one of my pieces of good china. And when your father and I confronted her about it she-"

"Blamed it on me and Moira," finished the waterbender with a tiny smile. "I'll say this; you've certainly done your homework."

"Oh for cryin' out loud!" interjected Nayia. "It's her Shan."

"Finish your work," said Isard imperiously. "You really think you will be able to challenge me afterward?" Shandrey faced with a smug grin.

"More than that, I will destroy you."

"Jun-Qing." Oddly enough Shandrey responded instantly to the call and turned back to her mother. "I can offer you nothing other than what I know to be true." Shandrey began to speak but Isard tugged on her arm.

"Do you remember our time together; you were very close to calling me mother."

"I don't recall such things; words pouring in through a sea of drugs rarely carry any charm with them. Besides, why are you so ardent about me completing this spell? If anything I would think you would want to stop me from surpassing you." Isard began to open her mouth with a smile.

"It is because she is hoping the seductive nature of your new powers will carry you back to her," said Susan. Shandrey did not reply, not wanting to believe it. "And I am certain that is what will happen if you do this." She whirled around in a fit.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT IT?!!"

"I know you." She shook her head madly.

"Stop! Stop talking to me! I won't hear any more of this." Amidst the yelling and screaming Robin caught Cyborg's eyes in a motion to prepare for an upcoming swift action. Isard was mere seconds away from permanently silencing Susan. Shandrey's mother, acting on unthinkable bravery, stepped closer to her unstable daughter.

"If you will only allow me…."

"She owes you nothing!" Just as predicted Isard took a bounding step in Susan's direction. Starfire lunged forward with grim accuracy. She took the vampiress by surprise and carried her off at least half a mile away. Robin, Cyborg, Elm, and Lee only stared for a moment before they followed after them. As Starfire flew Isard regained her bearings and brought down a powerful fist upon Starfire's back. With a heart stopping gasp she released Isard and fell face first to the ground below. Whimpering, Starfire attempted to pick herself up but it was a strain she could not bear at the moment and fell back down out like a light. Isard had landed not too far away though more gracefully. She approached the unconscious Starfire licking her set of fangs.

"Now we shall see if the rumors surrounding your sweet taste are true." With one hand Isard hoisted her up off the ground and with the other hand moved aside her hair to expose her neck. In an instant Elm appeared at Starfire's side, took her arm and with her in tow teleported her safely away. Isard began silently giggling, amused at their devotion to one of their comrades. "Very well played Dragon." Right on cue Robin stepped into view closely followed by Cyborg and Lee. Elm soon reappeared beside them staff at the ready.

"Starfire?" asked Robin.

"She is somewhere safe," assured Elm. He had left her on the roof of a nearby building though completely hidden from plain sight.

"I'd like my arm back," growled Cyborg.

"**You're** arm? I distinctly and vividly remember taking it as a trophy to commemorate my victory of you. You should remember also, since that battle was intended to be your end."

You've lost it all haven't you?!" Shouted Robin. "That explosion in the sky, that was your station being completely destroyed by Markus or you would've wiped us all out by now."

"A lovely theory," hissed Isard. "But even if it is true that hardly means I have nothing. In just mere moments I will have what I came for."

"You will not have Shandrey," retorted Lee.

"Said the failed Yojimbo of the bunch," sneered Isard. "Allow me to tell you all something of the nature of people, that is humans. You thirst for what you cannot have, it drives you insane to know that the thing you want most is just out of your reach. What Shandrey wants more than anything is to prove to all of you that she is in control."

"She is not," said Lee simply. Isard laughed both heartily and manically.

"But of course she's not, but that's not important."

Not far from them Starfire stirred with a groan. She peeked open her eyes just enough to see that she was no longer on the ground. Her movements were still sluggish but she managed to roll onto her back and find the edge of the roof. Carefully she peered over the edge at the scene before her.

"I see now where I went wrong," said Isard. "I should have sought you out years ago, made you one of my own."

"You would've had one hell of a fight from me," said Robin.

"And that is what I most look forward to." Moved her neck about then lowered her head down toward the ground. The four boys readied themselves. Starfire continued trying to work strength back into her legs, but it was a slow process. A slightly gust of wind whirled around Elm as was his defense against something quick and sharp. Isard slowly raised her head back and with a malicious grin they saw her eyes turning a deep red.

----------

Meanwhile Shandrey continued to try to finish her spell but she was having little luck trying to block out her mother. Susan was not about to let her other daughter sign over her soul to the devil.

"Why won't you leave me alone mother?" asked Shandrey as she read over her instructions.

"So you accept me now?" she asked hopefully. Shandrey smirked.

"I suppose I hoped if I were to humor you, you might cease your constant interruptions." With a reassuring shaking of the head Nayia urged Susan not to take Shandrey's words to heart.

"You have a gift Jun-Qing, just like everyone." Shandrey subtly rolled her eyes. "Even I have a gift of my own." At this Shandrey quirked an eyebrow in curiosity. She turned on her heel.

"Is that a fact? And what 'gift' do you possess?" She approached her daughter timidly.

"As I said everyone has a gift; whether it is being more powerful than a locomotive, moving water with you mind, or something as simple and profound as bringing a smile to someone's face. Since you are reluctant to believe what I am telling you, I can instead show you."

"I don't understand."

"Yeah me either," said Nayia.

"You stay out of this," snapped the waterbender. Nayia was duly silenced. Shandrey turned her attention back to Susan. "Now what do you mean you can show me?" The calm woman held out both her hands towards Shandrey with her palms facing upward.

"Take my hands." Shandrey felt the desire to scoff more at this gesture. She began to move forward. "But take heed." Susan said so quickly forcing Shandrey to stop in her tracks. "No matter how much you will plea to me to stop I won't be able to. You must be shown everything."

"And when this doesn't work the way you want will you finally just leave me alone?" asked the waterbender with attitude. Susan bowed her head.

"I will." Shandrey resumed her course.

"Good, now let's just get this over wi-" But as soon as she laid her hands in her mother's Susan's snapped tightly around her's. The instinct to pull away was gone in half a second for Shandrey could think of nothing but the images she was then bombarded with. She was shown Moira's first transformation, and then they came.

Nayia watched narrowed eyed as Shandrey stood in place with eyes wide in horror. Susan kept her hands tightly around Shandrey's.

No longer seeing the environment around them Shandrey looked upon numerous atrocities committed by her sadistic sibling. Men, women, and child writhing on the ground as their flesh glowed with red flame. The sharp point of the sword and of her deceitful tongue brought ruin to countless humble folk. At it was finally then that Shandrey noticed that while before it was Moira that she watched she now saw that the figure performing this wickedness was Shandrey herself. Tears streamed down her face and she yearned to pull away and close her eyes.

"S-Stop! Please STOP!" But her mother wouldn't, just as she warned.

"Oh my God," breathed Nayia. The vision of her evil self cackled with delight at the crying of young children as they clung to their lifeless parents. There was no room in heart for anything but her own blind ambitions, to which she would arrive at any cost. In an effort to block out the terrible images Shandrey turned away but only came face to face with something eve yet more shocking to her. Before nailed to a cross was none other than Lee. The red pool at the bottom contained the whole remnants of his physical being.

"NO! This isn't me!" Once more, still unaware of the futility of her attempts, she tried to turn away again. What she saw froze her on the stop. It looked like a slowly approaching wave of complete darkness. Something at first glance would seem only strange. But a hair-raising feeling on the back of her neck said otherwise. Within seconds it was so perfectly clear. It was a lumbering force that harbored nothing but ill will; a faceless entity whose core desire is to see the souls of man destroyed. It was the face of true evil itself…..and it was coming to get her. In the bleak hazy darkness she felt someone grab her shoulders and pull her away. In a flash of light the world around her was gone and she was back in the courtyard with her mother and Nayia. Since Nayia was nowhere in her immediate sight range it was clear that was the one who pulled Shandrey away. Shandrey, who was milk white and shaking all over. Susan slowly lowered her hands with a vacant expression. As the color began to return to the waterbender's face so did her ability to speak.

"W-Why?" she whispered. "You are my mother, but why have you tortured me so?"

"You were incapable of listening to words. Everything I have shown you I have also seen many times before. Each time I gamble my sanity as though it were something I could loose and then find again on the street."

* * *

MEANWHILE………..

Starfire flew down from the sky, launching starbolts and eyebeams galore down upon their foe. On the ground Isard was a hailstorm of mad rage and fury. What people inhabited the small part of the city they fled the instant they saw what was lurching in their back yards. In her darkest and last transformation conventional attacks seem to loose their effectiveness. She periodically released large spheres of flame in the shape of a wolf, her insignia so to speak. Cyborg and Robin dove behind a ruined wall of a house.

"Its no use man!" said Cyborg. "I've seen her like this before; nothing I threw at her would take her down."

"We have to try!" replied Robin. Cyborg reached around their cover and fired off a few well placed by useless shots. The fiery aura encasing Isard only consumed the blasts as they came. From out of the thin dry air Elm appeared bringing his staff with him in a downward hack. Isard made her own disappearing act in leaving Elm with nothing but air to hit. Instead of returning behind her attacker as was her usual style Isard rematerialized among Robin and Cyborg. Completely caught off guard both of them were seized by the arm and thrown back out into the open. A quick "Ha!" from above turned Isard's attention skyward, to which she was witness to Starfire coming straight down. The alien laced both her hands together in a tight ball and with all the force she could muster brought them down upon the vampiress. Her aim was true and Isard buckled to the ground raising a cloud of dust. Starfire lingered too long to insure that her enemy was defeated for indeed she was not. Isard quickly shot up and upper-cutted Starfire straight up into the air.

"Star!-" Just as soon as Robin leapt out to her rescue Isard unleashed a succession of fiery shockwaves that knocked the Titans clear off their feet. As swift as their human limitations would allow them Robin and Lee sprang back up from the ground and together slashed at their foe. Isard managed to dodge Lee's attack but Robin's clean swipe carved out a fair sized canyon in Isard's right cheek. A gush of blood spurted out of the aperture but only for a mere moment. As expected the wound sealed itself and was as it never happened. Isard chuckled and worked her neck about.

"Hurt?" asked Robin. She licked away some remnant blood on her mouth suggestively.

"I'm going to enjoy watching you die…Dragon!" Out of nowhere both Cyborg and Starfire hit the vampiress square in the chest with a constant stream of sonic blasts, solar energy, and small shoulder rockets. In her fury Isard severed all inhibitions and let the fully fledged monster within her.

"ARGHH!" With a cry a burst of air erupted from her like a widening bubble. Elm countered by raising an air shield of his own to absorb the blast. His movements were becoming more lethargic however, as his strength was beginning to wane. Isard became aware of lee running up behind her in attack. She spun around and stopped his attack midstream by catching the blade within her hand. He pushed at her with his mental powers but she was bale to hold her ground. As her grip on the sharp edge remained tight Lee saw a steady trickle of blood escape the tiny gaps still left open. He heard a low growl flare from her; Isard seemed more animal like in this state than anything else. Lee was beside himself when Isard made her next move of snapping his blade like a twig. As soon as it came free she laid a front kicked on his chest sending him flying backwards. Elm jumped forward, avoiding Lee as he went, and heaved his staff like a spear. It stuck in her shoulder which Robin took further by running up and kicking it deeper into her.

Cyborg just finished helping Starfire back to her feet when Robin and Elm's staff promptly joined them in a crumpled heap. The Titans were forced to duck for cover as Isard returned to unleashing not fire attack but something of made entirely from the core of her powers. It seemed to be a mix of fire and electricity. Whatever they were the attacks bombarded them behind what cover they could find and bombarded they were mercilessly. Cyborg grabbed Robin by the shoulder effectively getting his attention.

"It's no good! We've thrown everything we've got at her and its all nil!"

"We must have something!" Insisted Starfire.

"Cyborg-San!" Shouted Lee. He winced from the impact of yet another powerful attack. "Do you not possess a vampire retro-virus?!" Before answering Cyborg got up and fired another volley of rockets from his shoulders. They served only to deter Isard for a few seconds. When he ducked back with them he shook his head.

"What good would that do?! Nobody's been bit!" Lee opened his mouth but they were interrupted by a loud whistle from Isard.

"We're not getting tired are we?" She pulled a random woman up to her who unfortunately happened to be wandering by. "This is not a world for the weak! I am death unbound!"

"HELP MEEE!!" Shouted the innocent Isard held.

"Silence wench!" Isard kicked her hard in the side. Starfire managed to stay out of sight by crawling low to the ground up to Cyborg.

"Perhaps your retro-virus would useful, and I think I know why Lee suggested it." Isard, her blood still boiling with fury was quickly running low on patience. She held out her hand. "Please…"

"Give it to her Cyborg," said Robin. He looked at Robin skeptically. "At this point….what've we got to loose?" Cyborg hung his head but surrendered one of the last remaining syringes.

Isard met her hostage's eyes with a mad evil gleam. "It would appear human life's value has dwindled over the past few months." She pulled her up to her feet and smiled wide. "You must forgive my clumsiness…..I haven't done this in centuries." With one last horrified look from her captive, Isard greedily clamped mouth over the woman's neck. She tried to scream but it was gone the instant she was breeched. Robin peeked over the edge at Isard's feeding, an action which would only fuel her strength. Isard threw the corpse away like a rag doll. Robin leapt to his feet and let a UV grenade fly from his hand. Isard eyed it curiosity as it bounced on the ground and flew back up into the air until it was eyelevel with her. In a spark the grenade detonated, releasing a blinding flash of pulsing light. Through the light emerged Starfire who grabbed a firm hold of the vampiress and strongly connected her fist to Isard's jaw. The flash subsided as well as the smoke and whatever debris that was thrown into the air. Robin, Cyborg, Lee, and Elm all joined Starfire in the open. Lee provided a shoulder for Elm to lean on as his powers had once again sapped his vitality. Isard staggered out of the imprint she'd left in the wall. "Nothing learnt I see. I would seem you feeble counters are still fruitless."

"I would disagree," said Starfire. Isard then noticed the syringe stuck firmly in her arm. With a derisive snigger she pulled it free and cast it aside.

"What is this? Is **that** your very last effort? THAT is the best you can do?!" She gathered the energy in her hands to throw at them but at ounce noticed it dying down beyond her control. The vampiress began to feel dizzy so dizzy that her balance was lost. Right at that moment she was no longer as strong as she was a moment ago. The fiery aura around her died away also as did the deep red in her eyes. Her hands, her whole body for that matter, shaking she stared at the Titans in disbelief. "What've you done to me….?"

"Well at first we weren't sure it would do anything," said Robin.

"I was actually sure it wouldn't," admitted Cyborg.

"But it would appear it stripped you of not only Fenrir's powers but also you're innate vampire attributes," said Lee. Isard gazed at her hands as though she'd just undergone some monstrous mutation. Starfire, of course, gave her greatest effort at showing as much mercy as possible. Robin slid his sword back into its sheath and knelt down until his head and Isard's were level with one another. For the first time in countless centuries Isard felt fear. She stared at him directly in the eyes.

"This is it," said Robin carefully. "You're mortal now; just like the rest of us lowly humans. You've lost your army, you're Death Star, you're status…..you've lost everything. Man I can't imagine how much this must sting you right now." Isard was indeed an image of rue. Robin shook his head. "The only thing that's saving you from me right now is that….well frankly I put most of my time into killing vampires and you just don't fall into that category anymore."

"You will pay dearly for this!"

"Whatever." Robin pulled out the tattered black mask that once belonged to his mentor. He held it tightly in his fist threw it down to Isard. "My score's settled, I'm done with you." He began to stand up but Isard's arm shot out and grabbed his wrist.

"Wait! You can't leave me like this." He looked down at her emotionlessly. "You have to finish it." He pulled his hand out of her grasp and walked away. Starfire sent her a look of pity and then joined her lover. Cyborg and Elm also were in the process of taking their leave when they noticed that Lee hadn't budged.

"Lee?" said Elm.

"I will join you later," he answered with a soft but dark tone. His eyes shot daggers into their fallen foe. Elm and Cyborg glanced at one another warily and knew beyond a doubt this was not the time to argue. Within moments Isard and Lee were left alone in the charred and ruined remains of their battleground. She swiftly moved some hair out of her face and crawled backwards. He slowly advanced on her picking his broken sword as he went.

"S-Samurai...this is not in your nature-" Lee raised his hand upward and likewise Isard too rose into the air. She remained above the ground for several seconds until Lee pushed his hand forward and thus sent her flying into one of the few walls still standing. She cried out in pain from the impact and coughed up a mixture of saliva and blood. "Cleary…I was mistaken…." Lee slightly tilted his head to one side and in so doing began to apply mental pressure to Isard's throat. She now felt the pain of both being pressed against a rock hard surface and being choked. Then quite suddenly he released her and she slid to the ground gasping for air. He took a knee about a foot away from her and paused. For a long time he did nothing but stare at her; stare and make her wonder what vengeful device he had in store for her. He was after all raised with period associated with the dark ages. And back in those days mankind had some very imaginative ways of killing each other. She still had a hand loosely clinging to her throat when he finally spoke.

"Robin-San may be finished with you but such is not the case with me." What was Isard to do? She was now a member of his species and without any sort of special abilities to fight with. "You took Nayia and you turned her against me. You took Shandrey and tried to turn _her_ against me. You were party to the destruction of my city and our livelihood. I will bury my hatched alongside your severed head."

"You won't kill me." She now pressed a hand to her stomach. "It is not in your nature." With a terribly made scowl Lee reached forward and yanked her closer to him by grabbing a handful of her hair.

"Do you actually know where I come from!" he exclaimed in a hushed whisper. "From the moment I was able to comprehend what a sword was it became a part of my life. I have spilled blood human, vampire, and any other type of creature." He gave another quick and painful tug on her hair. "What makes you think that anything in my nature will restrain me from dealing you justice?"

"Because I know you're you, and you are far too self-righteous to advance words with actions." Lee calmed himself for a moment. He examined her in that moment thinking that perhaps she was actually right.

"I saw the look Star-San gave you. And I must say it could not have been better placed on a more apt recipient." Isard now sat herself up against the wall. "You've gone all over the world. You've taught yourself and leaned so many things of nature and science it is something to be esteemed for. You spent hundreds of years planning to make your grand dream a reality. You've done all of this…..and all for nothing."

"You think you and your band are the only ones who have greatly sacrificed?" He narrowed his eyes. "What do I now have to look forward to in my shortened lifespan?" He shrugged his shoulders with a hard frown.

"I don't care. I know now the greater punishment will be to allow you to live out the remainder of your days in this form. And I suppose you can only hope that your numerous enemies will catch wind of your transformation and bring a quick end to your lingering existence." Isard rested the back of her head against the wall and gulped.

"You certainly have a way with words."

"Indeed." With that he stuck his broken sword in the ground beside her, rose to his feet, and walked away.

* * *

RETURNING TO SHANDREY……………

Nayia remained close to Shandrey's side, ready to provide her with a platform with which to balance herself. But it was as if the waterbender didn't even know she was there. Her gaze never left the sight of her mother. Both Shandrey and Moira were a spitting image of her.

"I'm sorry…" whispered Shandrey.

"Perhaps such things are premature my daughter." Susan's eyes then diverted from Shandrey to someone behind them. With Nayia's help Shandrey scrambled away from Moira, who had just arrived. Nayia found the dagger used to puncture her and lunged at Moira. The sorceress vampire merely grabbed her wrist, twisted it about in a painful fashion and took the knife Nayia limply held. Once the weapon was hers Moira gruffly pushed her away. She pocketed the dagger then advanced on her family.

"I was told you were still alive but I refused to believe it. Hope that I did my work well in the past was certainly misplaced. You seem to have a very durable aura about you mother."

"Jun-Ling…"

"Niang (Mother)." Funny how one seems to always revert to their native tongue during profound moments. Moira let out a vampiric hiss at her sister. Still shaken and terrified to the bone from her experience Shandrey dove into her mother's embrace like a frightened young child. Moira chuckled lightly but there would be time for her sister later.

"So what now mother? Am I unwelcome in your presence? Do I make you sick with hatred?"

"I love all my children, even you."

"Even me, that makes no sense to me mother."

"I hope someday it will," she said without any sort of spite or anger.

"This will not carry. For years I have felt as though I were being kept from reaching my true potential and here I find it it's because the book never received its final sacrifice!" Shandrey clung tighter to Susan and looked away.

"Enough Jun-Ling!" Moira rolled her eyes with snicker.

"What? I'm not scaring poor Shannon am I?" She shook her head. "Still timid little Shannon I see, I believe your friends are returning." She dropped her gaze to Shandrey. "I'll be seeing you soon again." She walked over to the makeshift alter and scooped up the open book. "Been looking for this. Laters." In the blink of an eye Moira had sped off in some unknown direction. Sure enough a few moments after Moira departed Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Elm, and Lee made it back onto the scene.

* * *

All were soon back at Elm's apartment resting and tending to wounds. A thick cloud had settled over Jerusalem, from which large rain drops poured down on the many buildings. With Starfire's kind assistance Elm got a good sized fired going in the fireplace, which people promptly crowded around. Nayia stirred some honey into a cup of hot tea and blew some steam off the surface.

"I set up a service for Raven and Beast Boy tomorrow," said Robin.

"Short notice," said Elm.

"Some people here and there still owe me some favors so I figure…why not cash in. That and it seems like an appropriate time what with finally being rid Isard."

"Then Isard is really finished?" Nayia asked each of them who were involved in the battle. "She really has no army left?"

"Can't say for sure," said Cyborg. "We know the whole of her android forces were on the station and once her vampire followers hear she's regressed like this then well you can bet what'll happen."

"What of her followers who were devoutly loyal to her?" asked Starfire. "The one's who called her 'mother'; will they also not be free?" Currently Starfire was comfortably seated against Robin on a small sofa barely big enough for the two of them.

"Again, can't say for sure. They may be so loyal that it won't matter to them what state she's in. A handful of people usually doesn't pose too much of a problem but a handful of zealots….anything could happen."

"But," said Robin. "I think we can safely assume that at the moment we've seen the last of Isard." There was a general consensus among them that Isard gone was good news to say the least. Lee walked into the living room looking distressed.

"I can't find Shandrey." Robin closed his eyes in dread.

"Say again."

"I went to her room to urge her to join us but she was gone." Cyborg stood up with an aggravated sigh.

"Oh jeeze not again!"

"Well she couldn't have gone far in this weather," said Elm. Nayia walked by a window then stopped. She slowly backpedaled and looked down at what she had caught out of the corner of her eye.

"Found her." They congregated around Nayia who then spread the curtains the rest of the wall. Shandrey sat outside up against a wooden post that was little more than a support for an awning. Lee swiftly disappeared out of the apartment and down the steps.

----------

Lee stopped just under the awning and watched as Shandrey sat there hugging her knees to her chest and allowing herself to be soaked to the bone. He carefully walked up and sat down beside her. In no time flat she rested her head against his shoulder and shook tremendously, partly because the freezing water was continually falling on her.

"I can't get it out of my mind."

"The ritual?"

"The things I saw…..things that I would have done." She surrendered unconditionally to her tears. He didn't quite know what she was talking about; being that he was completely known to what transpired. "I can already see the blood on my hands. And…I-I fear its never going to wash off." He reached around and held her tightly.

"You did nothing Shandrey. While you may see it otherwise I know for a fact that were you yourself none of this would have happened. You are a good person, someone who has integrity."

"You're right, I don't see it that way," sobbed Shandrey. "It must say a lot how easily I fell for that-that-that thing!" She obviously referred to the book. "How much I enjoyed how it made me feel." Her voice was now one that held disgust toward oneself.

"Stop berating yourself," said Lee. "The force that ensnared you was a powerful one, you were distressed and vulnerable. If anything it surprises me that you restrained yourself as much as you did." She shivered from the cold.

"I can't believe the things I did or said." She then suddenly remembered things from not long ago. "Oh my God! Lee please you and Nayia have to forgive me. I didn't mean-"

"It's done," he replied simply. "There is nothing left to think or worry about." He stood her up to her feet. "Now I think you should come inside."

"No!" She said shaking her head.

"You can't stay out here in this rain, come in inside they're all worried about you." She hung her head.

"Worried…..they should all be angry at me. I barely deserve to stand out in the rain." Lee smiled and took her hand.

"Even if by some slim fate they are spiteful toward you, I am not and on that you have my word." She smiled weakly and held his cheek.

"Why are so nice to me?" He shrugged.

-----

The moment the door opened and Lee led Shandrey in she was instantly bombarded with concerned looks and questions of the same nature. She darted her eyes about at each of them as they spoke.

"Are you okay?"

"You must be freezing."

"Someone get her a blanket."

"This way Shandrey." She looked at Starfire as she led her and pulled on the blanket they fetched her in the process. As they neared the fire Shandrey saw Susan look around one of the chairs. She smiled warmly and held out a steaming cup.

"Come sit near the fire Jun-Ling before you take a flu." Shandrey burst out a happy chuckle and gladly sat down beside her mother. Starfire felt she could have enjoyed the scene further but it was after all the first time they'd seen each other in over a decade. She saw Robin over by the window staring out at the rain.

"I should've done it Star."

"Robin?"

"I should've killed her, and I should've taken my time."

"No." He was surprised by her tone. He looked away from his rainy spectacle at her serious features. "I am unsure how the others feel, but I am glad you spared her. And perhaps the day may come when you will be to."

"I doubt that Star." She smiled and rubbed his arm.

"You are a hero Robin….please remain that way and do not become a butcher." She left him to rejoin the others. Despite what she said he couldn't believe that he could at any time be glad that he let Isard live.

* * *

Alright, two more chapters left. And that's it. I know it seems like I take forever to update but honestly I just procrastinate so I could keep it going for a little longer. But it has to end at some point. Laters! 


	44. For whom the bell tolls

Better make sure you've got some time to kill and a sandwich because this is by far the longest chapter I have ever written. I know what you might be thinking, why didn't I break into parts like have before. Because it's the second to last chapter and the climax of the story. Would you really want me to leave you hanging at something important this late in the game? I wouldn't be surprised if you read it in short bursts and then reviewed. Thanks for the reviews; **Tsukikage1213, Reinard Toma, RoseXxxXThorn, Guardian of Azarath, RaeXXStary, Realfanficts, Amsrule, Chaylorfan.** Hope you enjoy the climax of our story.

* * *

Chapter Forty-Four

For Whom the Bell Tolls

The moment the door opened and Lee led Shandrey in she was instantly bombarded with concerned looks and questions of the same nature. She darted her eyes about at each of them as they spoke.

"Are you okay?"

"You must be freezing."

"Someone get her a blanket."

"This way Shandrey." She looked at Starfire as she led her and pulled on the blanket they fetched her in the process. As they neared the fire Shandrey saw Susan look around one of the chairs. She smiled warmly and held out a steaming cup.

"Come sit near the fire Jun-Qing before you take a flu." Shandrey burst out a happy chuckle and gladly sat down beside her mother. Starfire felt she could have enjoyed the scene further but it was after all the first time they'd seen each other in over a decade. She saw Robin over by the window staring out at the rain. Silently she made her way over to him but her approaching presence did not go unnoticed to the former boy wonder.

"I should've done it Star."

"Robin?"

"I should've killed her, and I should've taken my time."

"No." He was surprised by her tone. He looked away from his rainy spectacle at her serious features. "I am unsure how the others feel, but I am glad you spared her. And perhaps the day may come when you will be to."

"I doubt that Star." She smiled and rubbed his arm.

"You are a hero Robin….please remain that way and do not become a butcher." She left him to rejoin the others. Despite what she said he couldn't believe that he could at any time be glad that he let Isard live.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING…………………

As quietly as they could manage, the Titans along with a member of the clergy made a short trek of four miles outside the city limits in order to properly bid Raven and Beast Boy farewell. The graves, being short notice and makeshift, were not very deep but well enough to place its occupant in. Elm admitted that the practice or even the sect wasn't really his own sect of Christianity but was content to put it aside for this moment. The priest stood in between the graves while the newly rising sun illuminated the landscape from behind him.

"The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures: He leadeth me beside the still waters. He restoreth my soul: he leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake." Although not a newcomer when it came to facing death, Starfire was forever shaken and pale when the sight was beheld. Her fingers were tightly intertwined with Robin's whom she used for support as in her grief she felt weak at the knees.

"Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me. Thou preparest a table before me….." Cyborg found he couldn't tear his eyes away from the graves no matter how hard he tried. Their faces were covered; their arms and legs gently wrapped up, and on both a cross were laid upon their breast. Two of the five people he'd known and loved for almost nearly two decades were now gone. During these times one always wishes they had not outlived their friends.

"…And so we pray for the souls of the faithfully departed. We pray they find eternal rest in Heaven oh Lord; that your perpetual light shine upon them." It was an epic battle within Robin, to not shout at the top of his lungs why this whole thing was completely unfair. "In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti." They were all offered the priest's condolences then he let them be with their own thoughts. But not before he stopped beside Robin and gently held the former boy wonder's shoulders. "All crusades must end." Robin calmly strode away from him and stood beside Starfire and Cyborg just before Raven and Beast Boy's feet. He paused, thinking of anything that could possible lift his spirits.

"I think I know what you'd say right now Raven," he said quietly. "You'd comment on how pointless this act is. You're both dead there's nothing we can do about it and we should just move on instead of dwelling." Elm, leaning against his extended staff, lowered his head with a small grin. "Well I'm sorry Raven but we're here, being pointless and wasting our time. We're here because we're never going to forget either of you." In turn Starfire, Cyborg, Lee, Shandrey, Elm, and Nayia all came up and laid a rose down with their fallen comrades. Susan watched from a short distance, her hair blew in the short gusts of wind. Robin walked back up to Starfire and set an arm around her shoulder. He then gave Elm a quick nod. Getting the green light Elm raised his staff just slightly above the ground then planted it back where it was. Carefully he mentally maneuvered the two piles of dirt on either side of the graves down into the holes. He made sure it was packed down well enough then stowed his staff away and quietly began walking back to the city. Lee, Shandrey, and Nayia followed after him leaving Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg alone.

"Farewell….friends," whimpered Starfire.

"Catch ya later man," whispered Cyborg.

After a long drought of words Robin finally parted his lips and uttered, "Goodbye." He gently held the rose between his fingers at bay, due to a subconscious refusal to accept reality. Starfire could see he was burdened by this difficulty and slid her hand with his only other free one. Her silent encouragement dawned on him, compelling him to finally let it go, which he did. The rose fluttered to the untouched ground between Raven and Beast Boy, bouncing about slightly until it lay still.

* * *

LATER…………….

It was a difficult task but they were all determined to try and brighten the mood as best they could. It seemed like they were always met with one dark circumstance after another. A break from all that certainly couldn't hurt.

"Jun-Qing, could you bring me some oregano please?" asked her mother.

"Mmhmm," she replied brightly. Shandrey's mother had volunteered to cook a memorable meal for all of them. That was just fine by Elm, who usually lived on whatever he could throw together between two pieces of bread. Shandrey fetched her mother the herb and remained for a crash curse in the culinary arts. In the other room the whole group sat around laughing and reminiscing over the past

"Okay, so it looks like they're gonna have this really intimate moment right…" began Cyborg through a series of chuckles. "Just before BB says anything that Raven wouldn't consider dumb…SMACK! I nailed him right in the head."

"With what again?" asked Nayia.

"Our stankball," said Cyborg proudly. Robin and Starfire humorously shook their heads along with Lee and Elm dreadfully recalling their own experiences with Cyborg and Beast Boy's beloved game.

Nayia continued with her questioning, what's a stankball?" Cyborg's grin widened.

"Here it comes," Robin mumbled to Starfire. Cyborg was only too happy to explain and thusly cleared his throat before continuing.

"Mostly in season during the summer or late spring; the stankball is a simple but brilliant amalgamation of sweaty socks, unwashed towels, and old t-shirts (preferably some that have had milk spilled on 'em). Assembly consists of rolling said ingredients together into a spherical shape, namely, a ball. Then you let that soak in some used dish water for about an hour thusly. Then let it sit in the LA heat for half an hour, no more no less." As he talked Nayia slack jawed expression only grew more and more bewildered. "As a great comic strip writer once put it, the best game is a game completely unorganized. Naturally such is the case with Stankball; the only rule is you can't play it the same way twice. And that my friend….is Stankball." Grinning somewhat the whole lot of them turned their eyes back to Nayia who sat at a loss for words. "Well? What d'ya think?" Some of the conversation floated into the kitchen and Shandrey couldn't help but sputter a few chuckles as covertly as she could manage.

"That's uhhh….its really um…" She looked about in plea for help, but it didn't come. She finally laughed out and shrugged. "You know Cyborg I don't know _what_ to call that!" Her honesty earned a few more scattered chuckles. She checked her watch and found that the time she had been waiting for had quickly come. She quietly made her way out of the living room. Starfire was the first to recover from the latest round of fits.

"I have always been amused by Beast Boy's overly zealous devotion to his video games." They nodded in agreement. "One evening he invited me play one such simulation with him. It was a riveting experience but I must admit it was one that left me terrified."

"What was the game Star?" asked Robin. She frowned a little trying to dig up the memory. "Ummm, I believe it was…Evil Residents?" Robin mumbled her answer a few times then snapped his fingers.

"You mean _Resident Evil_?"

"Oh yes! That is the name…..oh…dear, I am now remembering some of the awful things it entailed." The poor alien, in her attempt to think of one name, also drudged up along with it all the intensely scary particulars of the game.

"Well don't worry Star," said Shandrey as she now rejoined them. "A good meal will take your mind off it."

"Jun-Qing dear," called her mother. Shandrey sighed from the nagging, but no arguments, she loved it. "I'm all out of bean sprouts. Could you please go by the market and get some more?"

"Yes mother."

"I will do it," volunteered Starfire.

"Are you sure?" asked Shandrey. The red head nodded happily.

"Yes, coupled with you and your mother's dinner a short errand will help to take my mind off of things."

Nodding Shandrey reached into her pocket and retrieved some money. "Well at least let me give you some money, it's supposed to be my job after all." She took it from Shandrey with a nod.

"I shall return shortly."

"Be careful Star," Robin called over his shoulder. She smiled back at him as she walked out. Just seconds after she left Robin stood up. "Maybe I should go with her-"

"Sit your butt down man," said Cyborg sternly. Robin complied but with much reluctance. "We're not bound to run into any one we don't like. Besides even if we do they're gonna want to do it privately. They aren't likely to start something in broad daylight."

* * *

JERUSALEM CENTER…………

Markus stood precariously poised overlooking a scale model of his city of Jerusalem. Moira entered, slowly closing the large wooden door as did. She knew instantly he was pondering something, telepathy just wasn't one of her many talents.

"My Lord?'

"What do you see here Moira?" he said calmly. With a raised brow she stole a glance at the miniature city and shrugged.

"I see your city, what vexes thee?"

"I see only one city, one city where once was all. You know I am the true heir to the throne of the earth." As Moira listened she nodded frequently. Markus turned his attention away from the city and gave it to a tinted window overlooking the city. "And yet their roams a single human whose defiance has sired bold audacity in my people." He turned to his "queen" and held her shoulders. "We are no longer in command of the world; it has been taken from us!"

"Calm yourself Markus, you need only eliminate the Dragon and the rest will surely follow or at the very least they shall follow in spirit." He chuckled very quietly and began griping her shoulders even tighter.

"Kill him?...Kill him?" She stared at him with much oddity. "Oh my sweet Moira if you have a method of execution which has not since FAILED!...please do tell me."

"Yes, the boy does have a rather annoying habit of escaping death. But perhaps it merely requires a different approach." He released his near painful hold of her and crossed his arms.

"Go on…" Moira was more than happy to lend her _expert_ advice.

"I don't pretend to be able to fathom the human mind, or lack there of, but I do have a thorough understanding of their baser instincts." He held a mixture of a frown and straight face as he listened. "You don't need to go to the Dragon, make the Dragon come to you. Find what he holds closest to his heart and dangle it before him."

"Moira I know very well to whom you are referring. Nightingale is never out of the Dragon's sight."

"Is she now?" She took Markus by the arm and pulled him over to a basin of water. Tapping her finger to the middle she produced a series of never ending ripples until the opaque darkness washed away. Markus, his eyes narrowed, slowly walked closer to the vision of Starfire walking down the street to the nearest market. She waved at people as she passed them, blissfully unaware that she was being watched. "Unless he's following along on the rooftops…." Markus quirked a smirk.

"Well done, make certain the Dragon knows that we have her. But I am taking her to my fortress." At this Moira was taken aback.

"You're bringing her here?" Still keeping his malicious grin Markus faced her.

"As the great Nightingale once said, 'subjects who can no longer obey…are no longer subjects'. The people of Jerusalem have made it clear they wish to side with my enemy. I shall smite them in a manner matching the enormity of their sins; 'here' is soon to no longer exist."

* * *

Starfire simply could not resist the urge to stop at every shop and kiosk that caught her eye. Mostly she would poke around and then leave. It wasn't her money after all; there would be time for shopping later. She found several things she knew Robin would like but would turn down if he were with her. She would have to buy those things in secret. Starfire quickly trotted up to the food stand she was looking for and politely asked for about a pound and a half of bean sprouts. She hummed softly as she waited for the proprietor to return. When he did he held out a bag full of her order.

"Thank you."

"That will be about three pounds please." She looked at him perplexed.

"Pounds? But that is the currency of this province." He nodded.

"I know, I prefer our English neighbors." She hung her shoulders and sighed regrettably.

"Ohhh, I am afraid I must leave these and return with the right currency."

"You need not bother," said someone behind her. She then saw an arm stretched up the stand holding an open pocket book with the necessary amount of money needed for her purchase. The proprietor took the money and Starfire took the bag.

"I thank you very much!" She turned to properly thank him. "You are most generous….." Her voice trailed off into a terrified void. Markus snapped his pocket book shut and smiled wide.

"It's just the kind of guy I am."

* * *

ELM'S APARTMENT……………

Robin sat on the couch trying to take his mind off the one thing that continued to nag and pull at him. The sun was quickly setting off to the West. The feeling was like a bee constantly poking at the back of his neck. He finally stood up with an aggravated grunt.

"That's it; I'm going to go look for her."

"You don't even know if she is in trouble," said Nayia, currently absorbed in a game of chess with her brother.

"That doesn't mean she's not," retorted Robin.

"During any other time I would agree with Nayia," said Lee. "However in this day and age one should bring a weapon if one intends to check their mail. Checkmate." Nayia sent a grumpy look at her brother and began gathering up the pieces. "I am sure Star-San wouldn't mind us showing up if our intent was to see that she was okay."

"We'll need to split up to search more ground," said Shandrey. Robin nodded and gathered up his sword.

"Agreed, I don't care if Starfire's just trying on shoes. If you find her first don't let her out of your sight and call me." They all replied in the affirmative and began filing out. Robin hung back to talk to Susan. "Susan if you could-"

"Remain behind in case she returns?" He smiled and nodded. "Certainly." With that she was left alone in Elm's apartment.

----------

Just as planned as soon as the group exited the apartment complex they spread out in random directions and began their search. Shandrey hadn't gone far when up ahead she spotted Moira. She didn't quite know what to make of it; it was as if she wanted Shandrey to find her. The waterbender lowered her gaze to step over some trash, as soon as she looked ahead again Moira was gone.

"Hello Shannon." Not surprising Moira's vampiric speed had carried her all the way to Shandrey's foreground. She immediately grew defensive. "Oh please Shannon not now, I just want to talk."

"About what?" Moira looked around at the narrow alley they were in and cringed.

"First, couldn't we adjourn to someplace more hospitable?" At once both them were enveloped in light and were transported several miles away. Moira's powers carried them directly outside a restaurant. Moira took a seat at one of the few outdoor tables. Shandrey looked about wildly, having suddenly been surprised by something even she could do. "Sit down."

"This isn't a good time Moira. I'm supposed to be-"

"Out looking for your alien friend, yes I know. Trust me the others are doing just fine without you." Shandrey stepped up to the table with a scowl.

"What have you done with her?!"

"Nothing, would you just sit down. Honestly Shannon take a load off for a while." Moira grew aggravated as Shandrey refused to sit; her face grew sinister and dangerous. "Sit with me or the young busboy here, working on his night off, won't be going home." She noticed the young guy, under Moira's spell, was standing close by ready to do her bidding. Compassion was a lethal thing to bargain with, but like the rest of her friends Shandrey was subject to it. She planted herself directly across from her sister. Moira picked up a menu and scanned the different drinks. "Let's see…..I think I'll have a Daiquiri, what about you Shannon?"

"Water."

"Suit yourself. Bring them please," she sweetly up at her slave. He bowed his head and left them. "If I didn't know any better Shannon, I would think you ordered your drink to assassinate me." She didn't get a reply from her sister. "But I do know you better, so I think I'll be okay."

"I'm sure Markus is both tickled and uneased about what happened to Isard," said Shandrey a bit smugly. "I mean I wasn't there to see it but from what Lee told me I sure wish I was."

"Yes Markus did indeed wish to send you a thank-you card but I said there was no need to spend the money, especially when the recipients would soon be dead-Oh thank you." They both leaned back in their chairs as the oblivious busboy returned with their orders. "Now, why don't you go have some fun and skim the cash register in plain sight." Once again he silently obeyed and walked away.

"Stop it Moira, he's going to get fired." She shrugged while picking up her drink.

"Should've stayed home like he was supposed to." She took a few dainty sips and looked at Shandrey with a tiny smile. "You know I think the last time you and I spoke like this, sharing a drink, was the night you ran away from home." Shandrey nodded.

"That's one way putting it, another way of saying is the night you murdered our whole family-well!...tried to anyway." Moira showed just how much she cared by intentionally as well audibly slurping her beverage. "And then you went on to systematically ruin my life, oh yeah I have that date clearly etched in my mind."

"Hey! Let's get one thing straight here _Shannon_." Moira set her glass down with a snap. "I saved you." Shandrey rolled her eyes. "No seriously, if you really think hard about how life was going to turn out for you in the near future I think you could bring yourself to appreciate what I did."

"Last time I looked neither of us could tell the future."

Nodding Moira continued, "Touché, but just for a minuet…" She paused to partake in her drink. Shandrey remained before her untouched. "Ahhh…just for a minuet let's examine logically where things were heading. Is that alright with you?"

"By all means," replied Shandrey dryly.

"Okay…..first you're born-" Shandrey chuckled.

"That's a little too early don't you think?" Moira waved dismissively.

"Fine I'll skip ahead a few years; you and I are starting school. People can't hardly tell us apart and that's cute for about two and half seconds. As we get older Dia (Father) raises ridiculous expectations of us and when didn't deliver it was quite literally painful."

"You're on the mark so far but where are you going with this?" Again Moira paused during the enjoyment of alcohol.

"Just let me finish. For some odd reason he seems to like taking his anger out on you most of all, and I have to be honest the lack of clear rationale behind it made it amusing sometimes. But it's clear to me that as time went on in our household you were pathetically miserable Shannon." What could she say? Moira was certainly right about that. "Oh! And then," said Moira through a slightly buzzed chuckle. "He decides he gonna marry you off, to some jackoff business man."

"Yeah…" Muttered Shandrey.

"You weren't even halfway through high school yet. Of course then you slapped around your 'fiancé' in broad day light, and we all known how much 'Daddy' enjoyed hearing about that." The more she spoke the more Shandrey was forced to agree. "You were on a downhill spiral, and I saved you from that." Shandrey closed her eyes, fighting back tears. _Yes, Moira was absolutely right. If I had stayed home things would only have gotten worse. But for her to say that she saved me? Yeah right. If anyone has ever saved me from anything its Lee and his sister. I mean who knows, Dia could've been hit by bus and my home life would've gotten much better. But then again, it still wouldn't have been what I really had in mind._

"All I've ever wanted is to have a good loving family to live with simply and humbly. Becoming what I am today, though proud as I am, was never at the top or even on my list. You are my sister, my twin even; I thought sisters like us were supposed to be closer than any other. Now I have another chance at what I wanted. After all these years I can find a quiet spot on the map to settle down and just live. Are you even able to understand that?" Moira smirked and downed the rest of her daiquiri.

"Yes." Shandrey slumped in her chair, wondering if Moira was just tuning her out. "But what you don't seem to understand is that I don't care."

"That's pretty clear to me," snipped the waterbender. Her temper was beginning to seethe.

"Alright Shannon, you want to wallow in self pity and denial you go right ahead and do that." Shandrey fixed her eyes on the glass of water in front of her. "But know that soon you'll be doing all that wallowing in the same place you were before you left me. Markus will raise Jerusalem to the ground and after the dust settles everyone you hold dear will be dead and you'll go right back to being my bitch!" Exactly as Shandrey had been planning to do the whole time she took up control of the water within the glass and formed it into a razor sharp disk. Moira knocked herself backwards in her chair to avoid being sliced by Shandrey's weapon. She backward rolled back up to her feet. Shandrey's circular weapon circled around her, ready to strike. "Markus has taken Starfire to his fortress in Iceland. If the Dragon wishes to see her again he should come quickly."

"What?"

"You heard me, and I meant what I said about the city. Even now the entire culmination of Markus' forces are gathering to lay waste to Jerusalem." Shandrey looked about distressed.

"But there are thousands of people-"

"Who are soon to die." Shandrey's face hardened. She brought herself back into a ready stance.

"You can't!"

"I think you'll find just how wrong you are in about five minuets. I'll be in Iceland too if you need me. Cheerio!" While waving her hand as if to say "goodbye", Moira hit Shandrey with a red wave that knocked her backward. It was a fleeting pain and it didn't appear to affect her limbs in any way, for Shandrey quickly got back up to her feet. It came as no surprise to her that Moira was gone. Shandrey knew there was no point in pursuing her at this time, what with a massive attack about to begin. The only to do at this point was to meet back up with the others and warn them. Shandrey closed her eyes in an attempt to teleport but was stunned to find she couldn't.

"Damn it Moira!" She grunted quietly. The waterbender was left with running as her only other option. She was fortunate that not long after she took off she ran into Robin. He was busy questioning a number of the other merchants.

"You're missing the point! How could you not notice her around here? She has blazing red hair-"

"Robin!" The merchant took advantage of Robin's drawn attention to Shandrey and scurried off. The former boy wonder quickly glanced back at him but saw he was gone.

"Shandrey?" Shandrey came to a somewhat clumsy halt and panted heavily. "Did you find Starfire?" She shook her head.

"No….Moira…stopped me. Robin Markus is going to attack Jerusalem."

"What?!"

"She told me his army is gathering all around the city right now."

"Well then we need to hurry and find Starfire," he said while walking onward. She caught him on the forearm.

"Robin! Markus took Starfire." He stopped and sent her a hard look. "He's taken her to his place in Iceland." Robin raised a hand to his head. "We have to get out of here."

"And the people?"

"Markus is toying with us, he knows that if we get caught up in trying to save everyone we'll never make it out of here and Starfire will end of dead or undead." Robin gritted his teeth, frustrated at being sadistically manipulated yet again. With a tone of frustration that would turn anyone white Robin tapped his earpiece.

"Everyone get back to the apartment."

Cyborg protested, "_What? But we're still-_"

"Now!" Afterward he ripped the communication device out of his ear and with Shandrey following behind stormed back to Elm's apartment.

* * *

Far outside Jerusalem tens of thousands of Markus' forces; the calling of his full might from the entire globe was closing in on a population that stood completely oblivious to the impending doom. Along the endless lines of troops soldiers readied their weapons.

"Die Stadt löschen," said a German commander. He walked up and down the lines of his men. Behind them about a hundred feet crewmen were moving large artillery batteries into position and anchoring them into the ground. He clipped off the butt end of a cigar and lit it.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Cyborg asked Shandrey.

"I don't think Moira would lie about that, not now anyway."

"Why doesn't he just nuke us?" asked Nayia inquisitively.

"He'd probably consider it too easy a death for everyone," said Shandrey. "That and I don't think any vampire had any nuclear weapons or they'd be nothing left by now."

"With all the ICBM's in the world?" said Elm. "How's **that** possible.

Cyborg then said, "Well I not an expert but its probably because the massive energy attack that ended human rule ten years ago caused the North and South poles to become charged which then set off a geomagnetic pulse which would knock out any weapons grade nuclear device anywhere on the planet." They studied him for a moment. "But I'm no expert."

"Clearly," said Lee. They all chuckled expect for Robin who was completely ignoring them.

"How long do we have?" grunted Robin as he packed things.

"She wasn't that specific," replied Shandrey irritably. Robin stopped what he was doing to look at her equally. "Would you just stop shooting the messenger?"

"Bickering is pointless," said Lee. "We are wasting time."

"If the city is surrounded getting away unnoticed won't be easy," said Elm. "I think even if I were alone I would have a difficult time."

"AAARRRGHHHH!" Their heads all snapped toward the window. Robin, Lee, and Elm all crowded to see out of it. Down below they saw people running through the streets, and far-off buildings bursting into flame.

"It's starting," said Elm. Robin tucked his sword under his coat.

"Let's go."

-----

By the time the Titans made their way outside there was already complete pandemonium. The cloudy skies turned the day into near night. The sounds of gunfire and impacting shells drowned out everything else. Robin pulled Shandrey close to him.

"TELEPORT SUSAN OUT OF HERE!!"

"I STILL CAN'T!" If possible Robin became frustrated even further. He gave her a 'never mind' shake of the head and led them on. Through the streets they ran along with everyone else trying to escape the onslaught. As they sharply rounded a corner three to four other people before them were suddenly riddled with machine gun fire. They practically dug their feet into the ground to come to a sudden halt. They saw the assailants closing in. Cyborg leapt over them and landed right in the soldier's path. The ones that weren't blown off their feet by compression of his landing were instead meant with a fist mixed with sonic energy.

"COME ON, I'LL COVER YA!" Cyborg could hardly protect them from the incoming artillery shells constantly landing all around them, but it was the foot soldiers that Cyborg had in mind. As he predicated more came to take the place of the first group. Robin, Lee, Elm, Nayia, Shandrey, and Susan quickly dashed from their cover and made their way to another alley. Cyborg saw several dozen men ahead of him; some were on the streets while others were taking position up on a bridge connecting to larger buildings. The half man half machine ground his teeth and opened his shoulder rockets. "Grrr-BRING IT!" At once they all opened fire. He rolled sideways letting out a few sonic shots in quick succession. Both Cyborg and Markus' soldiers hadn't hit their targets yet. Here and there a few men could be seen quickly removing an empty clip and replacing it with a new full one. Cyborg continued his 'roll-about-shoot-em' tactic for a while longer before he realized that he still hadn't hit a single one. Worse yet he saw at least three men up on the bridge each readying an RPG. His eyes spotted a nearby Volkswagen Beetle. Still firing his cannon Cyborg dashed over to the small car. He dove to far side of it and tightly gripped the under the chassis. Any more hesitation and they would surely fire on him with all they had now acquired thus Cyborg threw the car up at the bridge. Naturally the men manning that position scattered at the sight of it. Cyborg ran along the ground firing a volley of rockets of at the car. Their aim was true and the result was a huge flaming projectile. The car crashed into the bridge and effortlessly collapsing it; meanwhile Cyborg remained on the ground dealing with the last of them. One man snuck up behind him and managed to get off a good twenty rounds. Both of Cyborg's arms, now cannons, spun around backwards in their sockets and the ground on either side of him. Cyborg righted himself, walked up to the stunned soldiers and ripped the gun out of his hands. "Ya missed." A powerful flick of the finger on his head knocked the man out. He then observed his work and rose his arms up at his victory. "BOOYAAAH!"

"CYBORG!!" called Robin. He signaled him to move along; the city was after all being destroyed around them.

"I'm coming I'm coming," he mumbled. Catching up with the others he found Lee, Shandrey, and Elm already having to defend Susan from a contingent of Markus's vampire legion. Armed with a replacement blade for the one Isard broke, Lee sliced and hacked at any foe that dared come his way. Cyborg and Robin ran up just as Elm tripped a vampire running up behind Shandrey. He drove his staff down into the hunter's back, reducing him to flaming pile of ash. Both sides regrouped at the sight of Lee's reinforcements. At Lee's demand Nayia remained on the sidelines to provide even more protection for Shandrey's mother. Robin, Cyborg, Lee, Elm, and Shandrey all stood side by side looking on at the approaching vampires. Robin felt around in his coat for something and calmly thought. 'How many times today am I gonna wish Rave and Beast Boy were here?' The vampires before them had undoubtedly taken the Daywalker serum, for even when clouds block out the sun UV beams still penetrate. Buildings and houses nearby collapsed from lack of support. Robin waited for them to get just one foot closer and form his coat he threw a modified UV grenade. They stopped at the sight of it. The tiny sphere exploded with a short boom; first came a spraying of phosphorous which burned open the vampires' skin and exposing sensitive areas to the following pulse of ultraviolet light. Through the burning remains of their comrades more vampires charged in on the Titans. Elm was first to greet them, he raised a shield wall comprised of red earth. The vampires halted at the sight of it. Suddenly Cyborg burst through spraying rock in every direction. Robin, Shandrey, and Lee followed after him.

Robin and Lee ended up back to back, encircled by their foes. Shandrey, who chose to remain in motion, was definitely a hard target to catch. What vampires were armed with weapons fired continuously at her while others tried to throw themselves upon her. One she saw was indeed going to land on her thus Shandrey quickly threw up a watery shield. He impacted the sphere like concrete and fell to the ground moaning. The waterbender ran between two vampires and impaled each with an icicle. Both the vampire slayer and the samurai were deciding to engage in battle when a shell exploded not a stone's throw away. To all in the near vicinity the world became a disoriented blur. Sounds were slow and drowned out and any movements seemed so slow it appeared they might reverse themselves. Lee became aware of someone grabbed hold of him. He was turned around and made to face the vampire who had him in his grasp. His movements were still so sluggish that by the time he would raise his sword his assailant would already have dug his teeth into him. Suddenly a spray of blood stained Lee's face as a shiny point pushed through the vampire's open mouth. When the vampire was utterly incinerated Lee that it was his sister that came to his aid.

"I can fight ya know," she said matter-of-factly. Robin kicked away the crumbling remains of his opponent. His eyes wandered about until they fixed on something up in the sky in horror.

"Oh no." Flying in closer was a single formation of short range fighters.

"What're they packing?" asked Cyborg.

"Who knows," said Robin sheathing his sword. "Probably napalm." The constant sounds of gunfire, explosions, and screams were never ending. In fact with the sight of the incoming air raid the screaming only escalated. Just as Robin predicted the jets above head began dropping their payload and each time it erupted in a ball of flame which seemed to flow like water. This in turn created huge crowds of people running in all directions, desperate to escape a most horrible way to die. The jostling crowds pushed past the Titans in a mad frenzy, some knocking each other down and clawing one another to get through. Still from out of nowhere soldiers would appear and shoot any came within their line of sight. Not all the jets above head dropped napalm, some released rockets similar but more potent than that of an RPG. Robin came to a stop when he realized that in the ensuing chaos he was no longer among his friends. 'Not again'. Directly to his left a group of soldiers stepped out of an ally and took aim at random targets. Without thinking Robin threw down a number of smoke grenades. Out of the blinding smoke flew several spinning disks. When the smoke cleared, all but one lay dead with a slit throat. The last one stood still, the disks all stuck in the bricks on either side of him. He smiled and chuckled evilly at Robin's lack of more ranged weapons. Just as he raised his rifle Robin also raised a remote looking device. He pressed the only button with an equally wicked grin. The lone soldier snapped his head between the disks which had begun to beep madly. At the second that it finally dawned on him the disks on either side of rifleman blew up like a set of claymores. He pocketed the device and decided to be on his way.

"Robin!" He turned and saw Elm waving him down not far ahead. Then a sound high above him grabbed his attention. Robin began sprinting in Elm's direction as a jet overhead began to fly low behind him. Robin looked back only once and at that time he saw the jet launch a single missile. As fast as Robin could push himself to run the missile was quickly closing in on him. Elm eye's widened and his mind went to work. Suddenly an idea came to him and just in time. He threw his hands forward and commanding a strong gust of wind pushed the missile off course as far as possible. The screaming rocket went off on a tangent and struck a bus. It was nearly caught up with Robin thus the force of the explosion blew him aside and into a dumpster. He staggered to feet with Elm's quick assistance.

"Where is everyone?!"

"Come with me!" They shouted over all the noise. They hadn't gone far when a hysterical middle-aged woman yanked at Robin and pulled them aside. She spoke through a torrent of words in a language Robin knew to be Arabic. He tried to pull away but she wouldn't let him go.

"What is she saying?!" They ducked to avoid a few stray bullets. Elm listened to her for a few seconds.

"Uhh…She-She-She can't find her children; a son and a daughter!" Robin looked about but saw no one that could possibly be her children. It pained him but he had no choice. He grabbed Elm but the sleeve.

"Tell her we can't help her now!" Elm tried to explain but by the time he'd found the words Robin was already moving and Elm had to join him. Rubble flowed all around them, from buildings and streets alike. Bodies were seen everywhere bloodied, cleaved, and all manners that vampire might kill someone. A group trying to escape fell in ambush to a number of vampires jumping down from the rooftops. What people were left within the confines of Jerusalem were stuck there and escape was no longer an option. With the whole of Markus' army flooding the city the outskirts remained relatively unguarded. Lee, Shandrey, Nayia, Cyborg, and Susan waited anxiously for any sight of their two friends. Soon they saw Robin and Elm emerging from the smoking and burning backdrop that was Jerusalem. Elm stopped and turned back to look somberly at what used to be his home. Robin urged him onward and lightly slapped him off the back.

"Welcome to the club."

* * *

KITSUNE VALLEY…………….

Within a short amount of time Shandrey's teleportation did return and trip back to the valley was a short one. Also contrary to Isard's propaganda the Valley was not destroyed but was in fact just as rebuilt and pristine as when they left it. They got Susan comfortably settled in as quickly as possible. With an ability like hers it was only natural that she felt exhausted almost all the time. Robin stood leaning over the railing that overlooked the valley below. Cyborg quietly made his way out onto the walkway. He saw his friend looking down at the people quietly living their lives despite the recent attack. It was as if Robin were angry that they could just go on living so calmly when so many were being slaughtered all the time. Robin became aware of Cyborg's presence only when he was mere feet from him.

"I'm going after her Cyborg." He figured that would be the first thing out of Robin's mouth.

"Okay, I'll get everyone ready-"

"I'm going alone…Cyborg." Cyborg regarded him dejectedly.

"No man, you can't. You faced some tough guys in the past but none of them like Markus."

"That doesn't matter. We lost Raven, we lost Beast Boy…….no one can come with me. That way no one but myself will be in danger." Cyborg looked away hopelessly. "But like you said, we've gone up against some pretty bad guys before." Cyborg strained his face.

"Mmm not really pretty, overdressed maybe." Robin lowered his gaze with a chuckle. "You know you can't go into this without backup." Robin however had become a stone that wouldn't move for anything, not even an old friend.

"This started with me and Starfire it's gonna end with me and Starfire." Cyborg finally understood Robin's mentality. There was nothing he could say to change the vampire slayer's mind. Robin was going to save Starfire; his will was set and only death would break it. Nodding Cyborg turned to go back inside and tell the others of Robin's decision. He stopped midway and looked back at Robin over his shoulder.

"You know the way I see it only ten percent of vampire hunting is for the greater good, the rest is payback." Robin's smirk confirmed his thoughts that at that moment Cyborg couldn't have put it more clearly.

-----

Lee slowly pushed Shandrey's door open. Now that she had returned to their home of several years she had many of her original belongings at her disposal. He saw her packing numerous items into a bag that would be slung over her shoulder.

"I suppose you think you're going to stop me from going," she said without looking up. Lee rested against the door folding his arms.

"That was not my intention."

"Good," she said rather quickly. "Because Robin's not going to stop me either."

"He is intent on going alone."

"Yeah well…Robin will just have to suffer. Besides if I know Robin he'll want the speediest way to Markus' castle and Elm can only teleport as far as the eye can see. I'm the obvious choice of partner."

"Quite logical," agreed Lee. He never stopped looking at her with a small smile. "And Elm's powers fade if he does not consume some form of nutrition."

"Exactly," said Shandrey who was too welcoming of support to realize she was deliberately being led along. He stealthily left his post within the room's threshold. "Not that I have anything against Elm it's just-" She felt herself being turned around and Lee was swift but gentle enough to capture her mouth with his own. The bag she was holding fell to the ground without a second thought. She let herself forget why she had even gone into her room to begin with. Her eyes closed and she quite nearly drifted into slumber. When they broke away she barely opened her eyes.

"She is your sister, not his. If you do not end it she never will." Shandrey balanced her forehead against his.

"I'm scared." She took a few ragged breaths. "I'm scared of her." He cupped her chin to make her look up.

"You believe you can defeat her?" With a sniffle she nodded. "Good, then I am not the only one." She smiled and let a hand rest on his shoulder. "I love you." Shandrey wanted to ask him what he said, perhaps to see if he meant it. But either she decided that because of the type of person Lee was it was unnecessary or she was just so stunned by his words; either way Shandrey remained silent. "Never ceasing."

"Lee…"

"Don't listen to her; power is no gauge for a person's soul. Yours is beautiful Shandrey, and I would not have you any other way." She pulled him forward and hugged him tightly. "Now…" She reluctantly parted herself. "Nayia has asked me to give you this." He held up Nayia's short sword. "She said it is perfectly suited for your waterbending." For a moment Shandrey was about to decline on moral principle. "I should remind you she is as stubborn as you are." This brought an almost sultry smile to Shandrey's face. She took it from him without objection.

"Tell her thank you for me." Lee brought her forward for one more kiss.

"Tell her yourself when you return."

----------

Outside Robin readied what supplies he was bringing with him; various types of grenades designed by Cyborg, sherikans from Lee, and of course he carried his sword out with him in its sheath. Shandrey walked out with her slim back slung diagonally across her person. An inner lining provided a water reservoir for backup or emergencies.

"I seem to remember saying I was going alone," said Robin.

"Uh huh, and I seem to remember that I'm the one who can get you there in three seconds flat." He didn't like the idea of having to worrying about anybody else besides him and Starfire on this run.

"You take me there and then you leave got it?" Shandrey then began looking herself over from head to toe. "What're you doing?" She finally looked back at him but continued to pad herself down.

"I'm sorry…I can't seem to find the sign hanging on me that says, 'Property of Richard Grayson'." Robin rolled his eyes. "I'm going with you because my own fight is waiting for me." He'd been beat, and he knew it.

"Fine, then let's not waste anymore time talking." Smiling Shandrey followed him up to the summit of the valley.

* * *

CASTLE CORVINUS, Iceland………………..

The weather outside was a storm of wind, snow, and ice. Daylight was mere hours away and it was just nearly above freezing without the wind. However Markus and his captive company, Starfire, sat within the warm confines of the main hall of his castle. An enormous fire as well as several dozen candelabra provided light to the large room. Markus turned away from his view of the outside. Starfire sat in a chair by the fire completely unbound but sitting rather stiff.

"Oh Nightingale, I hate to see you in discomfort." She folded her arms.

"Then release me." He poured himself a dark crimson liquid from a bottle and sighed.

"A prisoner is a prisoner, I am afraid there's no going around that."

"Robin will come for me," said Starfire strongly. Markus nodded and sat down across from her.

"I agree, in fact I have no doubt that he is on his way as we speak. That is unless Moira gave the wrong location." Starfire hung her head. Biting her lip she looked up at him with a tear.

"Are you going to turn me?"

"Yes." Starfire didn't want to beg, especially to him but what other choice did she have? If she did nothing then she would end up as a bloodthirsty monster again. "Soon the world will have its beautiful and mysterious Nightingale back and by my side."

"You have a queen," said Starfire quickly hoping his mind would become distracted by Moira's physical charms. He chuckled admiringly of the thought regardless.

"One thing I don't mind taking from the Mormons is polygamy, now that's the way to live." He raised his glass in salute. She went do far as to reach out and grab his arm; a gesture which he did turn his full attention to.

"Please….do not-please…I do not want to be a vampire." He smiled down at her and ran his fingers through her hair.

"The night Rafael presented you to me my perspective was altered indelibly. I am the Lord of the Vampires; wealth and power are mine in abundance I envied no man. That is however, before I saw your arm entwined with his." Starfire sat herself back down. Before the Trepanning ritual had cured Starfire she always felt torn by her feelings for both Robin and Rafael. Markus could see she was thinking of him. "Asmodeus was an extraordinary man was he not?" Starfire absently nodded then shook her head.

"No! He was just as evil and conniving as you and every other vampire."

"That is where you are wrong Nightingale. Rafael Asmodeus was more than a vampire among vampires; he was a man of brilliance and stature. And then the Dragon killed him; bringing further ruin to an illustrious line of vampires." Starfire nodded, proud to hear that Robin had shaken vampire's foundations as he had. "This will not stand."

"In the end Robin will be victorious," declared Starfire.

"We will see."

----------

Robin and Shandrey had little to no difficulty in finding a way into the castle. The weather outside was still horrendous, as if it was ever anything but. They found themselves in the entrance hall where Robin and Markus actually met for the first time.

"This is where we split up," said Robin. "You go find Moira and I'll take Markus."

"Wait a minute you don't know if Starfire will be able to help you. What if you get killed?" He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well I'll just try not to do that." He began walking away. "I mean I know it means a ton of paperwork." Shandrey shook her head but went her own way. The castle interior was dark and as frigid as the outside air. She aimed a flashlight about to get a clear look at the way ahead of her. Anybody's common sense, including her own, was telling her avoid the long dark huge hallway. However this was war and sometimes to win you have to do stupid things. Before Shandrey took her second step the sound a door opening and closing caught her attention. She shined her light on where the sound came from and saw an open door being opened and closed by the howling winds. Something about the way the scene looked drew her closer. The cold air and bits of snow already stung her face. Once she was outside Shandrey saw that she found herself in an area large enough for a helicopter to land. Behind her Moira shut the door with a snap, making Shandrey spin around in place.

"Hi there. YA!" As Moira launched her attack so Shandrey anticipated it and using the endless snow around her conjured a thick shield. The force of Moira's attack was still enough to push the waterbender several feet away. Still gazing out at her sister Moira placed her hand on the door's lock and melted it into a solid mass. "On your feet Shannon! There is carnage to be had!"

* * *

Robin followed the light shining under the bottom edge of two large doors. He stood just before them and drew his sword. The overall darkness made it so that if it weren't for the light under the door there wouldn't be any sign of a partition. He pushed open one of the doors producing a loud resounding creak. Inside Markus stood waiting for him.

"So Dragon….we meet again at last. Your arrival is impeccable."

"We aim to please."  
"I fear that had you kept me waiting any longer I would have given into my hunger and sunk my teeth right in." Robin darted his eyes about for the real reason he was there to begin with.

"Where is she?"

"What fun would that be, I'm sure that we'll run into her sooner or later-" Markus didn't get to properly finish his sentence. Robin sprinted forward with his sword raised high. Markus skipped backwards letting Robin's sharp point dive into the floor instead. Robin was then forced to in a sense dance around his sword so as to avoid both of Markus' great wings. Eventually Markus adapted to Robin's movements and hit him square in the chest. The blow knocked his feet out from under him Robin fell face first to the floor. His sword still stood upright stuck in the floor. He reached out for it but the vampire lord seized his hand and pulled him close. "Davati krv" (Give me your blood). He then threw Robin, almost gliding across the floor, into a bookcase. Robin's vampire lingo was a little rusty but the message was clear enough. Several large tomes rained down on him, some hitting some bruised and/or sensitive areas. He got to his feet and fixed his eyes on his sword. Markus spread his wings out fully, like a cobra showing off the skin around its neck. Robin could see that with Markus now taking up a defensive posture getting his weapon back would be next to impossible. What he need was an advantage and it came from within one of his pockets. In a flash he threw down one of Cyborg's grenades and shut his eyes tight. The resulting flash filled the room with a light so bright it caused Markus pain to look at it. With his eyes still shut Robin ran forward and found the hilt of his sword still up in the air. He pulled it free and when it was safe to open his eyes he did and saw Markus still recovering from the flash. He ran around to Markus' back and utilizing the sword's curved nature slashed a deep cut. The vampire arched his back and cried out in pain. He drove his talons into the floor behind him trying to catch Robin in their strike. One swung about forcing Robin to duck low. Markus wheeled around, grabbed the end of Robin's coat and threw him at the two large doors. Robin was quick to recover. In a mad frenzy of anger and adrenaline he dashed forward and caught Markus in a tackle. Both combatants were driven across the room's length and crashed through the window into the open air. Robin had Markus to cushion his fall but that was a fleeting comfort. The moment Markus regained his bearings he eased a leg between them and kicked Robin away.

* * *

At the moment Shandrey was absorbed in keeping up a cascading watery sphere around her to repel Moira's attacks. She stopped the constant stream of fire she was using to bombard Shandrey's shield.

"Hmp! Is that all you can do Shannon!" Between both her hands Moira brought to life a large fireball and flung it at Shandrey. The impact with the shield destabilized it somewhat and skidded Shandrey back several feet. Adopting a frown Shandrey turned the whole sphere into a solid icy shell and then blew apart into a million shards. The shards spread forth from Shandrey in all directions. Moira covered her face with her arms which both became scarred and scratched from the tiny pieces of ice. Growling she took her arms away but just in time for a solid ball of ice the size of a softball to hit her in the face. Shandrey moved her arms about fluidically to keep constant control of all the water around her. Moira rose back to her feet, her nose bleeding almost profusely. She wiped it away with a quick sweep of her hand.

Shandrey then raised the snow around her into large arching walls of ice; on which she slid as though on a skateboard of some kind. Moira darted her eyes about as Shandrey proceeded to shoot icicle after icicle at Moira. This strategy quickly got under Moira's skin and with a rapid flick of her wrist she produced a fiery whip, which she used to lash mercilessly at Shandrey. The sudden change from defense to offense knocked Shandrey off her icy walls and forced her to take up the defensive. At first Shandrey could defend against the blows simply by intercepting each one with a water tendril. Then it appeared Moira began adding more fuel to her fire. The blows became harder and the heat she felt from them was getting more intense. Shandrey attempted to lash out with a whip of her own but it was mashed to the snow and evaporated under the extreme heat of Moira's. She beat the ground around Shandrey then aimed a few fire bursts at her. Shandrey rolled to the side then ducked out sight. Moira lost sight of her opponent and straightened back up. The billowing snow rushed past her eyes while she looked around trying to find anything that resembled a human outline. Smirking she began prowling the grounds around them.

"Timid little Shannon! You lack even dear mother's courage!"

* * *

Robin coughed a mouthful of blood onto the pure white snow. His widened eyes then spotted Markus' foot about to land on him. He jumped away and made a cut at the foot that tried to stomp on him. Markus jumped, effectively avoiding the swipe, and produced a sword of his own. Their weapons clanged against each other in one on one combat. Robin parried a downward hack, dodged a diagonal swipe, and then wheeled around with a slash of his own. The aim was true and cut another long gash in Markus' stomach. But like the first cut to his back it only lasted seconds before regenerating and closing up completely. Whatever the unfair advantages that were against him Robin kept fighting still. He fought until it hurt to move his arm but kept going all the same. He tried for a kick but Markus leapt up into the air and his wings carried him into the shrouding darkness and whirling snow. It was anyone's guess where Markus had gone to, the even if it wasn't pitch black outside the snow would still have made it impossible to see.

"ROBIN!" He whirled around and saw Starfire chained to a tall steeple. Worse yet was that lighting was beginning to make its presence known.

"STARFIRE!!" He took a step towards her but his course was radically changed when Markus swooped down and threw him backwards. The winged vampire rose up into the air until he was level with Starfire.

"This will only end in blood!" He shouted over the wind. "As do all things!" Without a response from Starfire Markus returned to his battle with Robin. He flew down and glided a few feet off the ground. Robin saw him coming and threw a few sherikens from his hands. Markus corkscrewed through the air in a whirling dodge but failed to compensate for when he wanted to stop. He zoomed past Robin as though jousting with him and in so doing suffered a puncture in his right wing from Robin's sword. "ARRGGHHH! Ohhh you human germ!" He pulled his sword back out of its sheath and slowly closed in on Robin. Starfire watched with dismal anguish at the battle below and how she was unable to help. She then noticed how her bonds seemed slackened in their grip. Looking down Starfire saw with immediate delight that one of Robin's sherikens had not been intended for Markus but were in fact Starfire's ticket to freedom.

* * *

Moira wandered into an area that was covered by a stone roof which was supported by several pillars on each side. She wondered how here sister was able to elude her like this, it's not as though there were many places to hide. "Come out Shannon, we all must die sometime."

Shandrey did just that. As Moira passed by the pillar she was hiding behind Shandrey jumped out and cracked her in the jaw. She threw several more punches at her evil sister, some dodged and others were knocked away. Moira grabbed Shandrey's latest blow out of the air and hissed menacingly. With Shandrey's arm still in her vice-like grip Moira threw Shandrey against the pillar repeatedly until the waterbender's lower lip was covered in blood. Going for the hat trick Moira grabbed hold of Shandrey's head and began to ram her forward again. This time Shandrey threw her feet up against the pillar and kicked off as hard as she could. Both she and Moira were thrown backwards and began wrestling in the snow. Shandrey, with her back lying on top of Moira, brought her elbow down onto Moira's throat.

"Omp!" Moira croaked through the pain and sudden loss of breath. In a fight that would rival two angry cats both Moira and Shandrey left all standards aside and simply clawed at one another for a moment. Finally they broke apart and scurried to their feet. When they met again Shandrey pulled out Nayia's sword and plunged it straight into Moira's stomach. It was obviously not a vital part of a vampire's body for Moira only looked impaired for a short moment. She looked down at the sword for a moment then scoffed. "Hmm, pretty." Thinking quickly Shandrey uncapped the lining of bag and water swirled up her arm and length of her sword then impaled Moira to the pillar as a frozen spike. Shandrey wiped the blade clean.

"Very pretty." Seething with primal anger Moira grasped the large spike and melted to no more than viscous water. Upon landing back to the ground she hit Shandrey with a ball of flame and knocked her too into a pillar. Nayia's sword fell from her hand and disappeared in the snow. Both girls balanced on their knees and breathed heavily. They looked at one another while their panting steadied their racing heartbeats. Shandrey's deep brown eyes met Moira's icy blue irises. Moira straightened up using the pillar behind her for support. Shandrey remained balancing on her knees and read look in Moira's eyes. Shaking her head Shandrey stretched out her hand.

"Moira….don't." Too late. Moira already threw her hands forward launching a powerful stream of flame. Shandrey did the same and both their core powers met in mid air. All Shandrey needed to do was draw more water from the snow around her. Moira gritted her teeth from the ever increasing strain of maintaining such an attack with all the moisture in the air. Unbeknownst to her, perhaps even to Shandrey herself, a rising wall of snow was forming behind Shandrey. Moira inched closer as their powers mingled at the center and pushed against one another. "MOIRA STOP!" Moira added the last amount of her strength into her attack and continued to push. She even began to sweat blood. The snow behind Shandrey had melted and was now a growing mass of water. Moira finally gave up on burning her sister alive and went for a more direct approach. She dropped her attack and leapt forward. Shandrey saw Moira coming at her with her mouth wide open and fangs ready to dive right in. But to Moira's misfortune Shandrey was ready and with her arms thrown forward the waterbender prompted a tsunami force tidal wave that rocked Moira and any form of debris all the back from where they'd entered the premises. When the powdery snow finally cleared, Shandrey saw Moira staggering back into their battleground. The wind around them was dying down and dawn began creeping up over the horizon. Shandrey's mouth dropped as Moira got closer and closer. Blood streamed down her face and pieces of debris stuck in her here and there. Shandrey began to wonder if 'Alive' or 'Dead' meant anything to Moira by now. Moira then came to a halt and began choking. Looking down she finally noticed what Shandrey was actually concentrating on. During the ensuing tidal wave a piece of wood had stuck into her chest. A wooden stake had pierced the firebending vampire's heart. As she slowly looked back up at her Shandrey noticed the blue leaving Moira's eyes to be replaced by her original brown.

"Sh-S-Sh….Shannon…" Shandrey watched as Moira fell onto her back and slowly crumbled in a mess of fire and ash. Shandrey fell to her knees and softly wept for her sister.

* * *

MEANWHILE……………..

It didn't take long for Starfire to free herself and join Robin in battle. Though it angered Markus greatly to see the drama in his plan ruined, he mentioned nothing of it. What was the point really? He was going to kill them both anyway. Just as with Moira and Shandrey, Robin and Starfire began to notice daylight was approaching. Currently Markus clanged his weapon against Robin's while also dodging Starfire's starbolts. For Markus flying had become difficult since Robin carved a hole in one of his wings. As Starfire flew in for a swift kick Markus swung out with one of his talons and knocked her out of the air. Robin spun his sword off his back in order to block a blow directed there. He parried more slashes at waist and chest area then lunged forward. Markus did so at the same time resulting in a momentary stalemate between the two. Both held their swords outstretched at one another and both out of reach of each other by just an inch. The etched dragon marking on the broadside of Robin's blade caught some of the rising sun. Markus longed to end this battle sooner rather than later and assaulted Robin thusly. He slashed a talon first up Robin's leg then across his chest. The former boy wonder staggered back baring his teeth in pain. The ice cold snow around him didn't make matters much better.

"I will eat your beating heart before your dying eyes Dragon!" Out of the fog of the snow came Starfire. Like a hawk she swooped down and carried Robin up and away. He was still a little dazed from the wounds he'd just sustained but quickly gained his bearings. Starfire flew them about the many turrets and flying buttresses laid for support. Starfire caught Markus following them a few times and would fire a starbolt to make him fall back. After not seeing the vampire for some time now however both grew nervous. As Starfire flew by another buttress Markus reached out and grabbed her ankle. The sudden stop made her loose her grip on Robin thus he went falling back to the ground.

"ROBIN!" Markus handed off Starfire's ankle to his talons and held her upside down before him. It was clear he intended to take her out of the battle taking in some much needed energy all at the same time. Starfire however had other plans; from both hands she shot several starbolts at the buttress he was under. It fell and knocked him on the head. The distraction was long enough so that Starfire could take hold of his shoulders. With all the force she could muster Starfire then threw back down to the ground. Howling with frustration Markus spread his wings and jumped back up into the air. He was quickly intercepted by a piece of stone Starfire had ripped free from the castle wall. Just after being hit by the rubble Starfire unleashed a powerful blast from her eyes. "HIYYA!" Markus careened clear across the sky nearly a mile until he was finally stopped by a bell tower. He burst through the ceiling, bounced against the large bell and fell down on the nearby catwalk.

Starfire landed beside Robin and helped him to a sitting position. "Robin! Are you…" She meant to ask if he was okay but stifled her question as she thought it plain and obvious.

"I'm still alive Star." She placed a hand to his cheek and groaned.

"Ohhh, you are freezing."

"Still have a job to do," he mumbled. "Markus' still alive, you're still trapped here……gotta stay alive….gotta keep fighting." She supposed he was talking more to himself.

"Robin! Starfire!" They turned their heads as Shandrey came running up to them. Robin limply saluted her.

"Yo." Shandrey stopped and raised her eyebrows at the sight of Robin's bruised, broken, and battle torn body.

"Oh God would you look at you."

"What has become of Moira?" asked Starfire. Shandrey didn't answer but lowered her head instead. Robin nodded and with Starfire's help stood up straight. "Markus will return shortly, we should leave while we-"

"No!" he protested. "I'm going to end it now. And I know just how."

"How?" asked Shandrey.

"It'll be tricky…but…..I'm sure you can do it." She frowned in confusion.

"Me? Can do it? What are you talking about?"

"No there's no time to explain! Just-"

----

Markus climbed up through the hole he'd made and gazed at his distant enemies. Stretching his neck about he spread his wings and rang the bell only once for all to hear. "For whom the bell tolls Dragon." He then took flight and set his will to kill.

----

Robin looked ahead at the slowly approaching figure of Markus. "He's coming, Shandrey sword." Shandrey, who had found Nayia's sword, unsheathed it and tossed to Robin. He caught it with a twirl and took several breaths. "You ready?" Shandrey nodded. "Okay Star…..throw me!" Reluctant but compliant Starfire suddenly grabbed Robin by the back of his garments and heaved him up into the air straight at Markus. Screaming as he flew Robin readied the two swords in his hands as the winged beast flapped its way directly at him. The wind seared his face and snow stuck to him like frosty bees. The sounds of Markus' wings echoed along with Robin's battle cry. Markus and Robin saw the whites in each other's eyes the moment they were within reaching distance. Robin veered himself off and slashed the two swords as he passed by. Markus screeched unearthly and stopped flapping. Starfire moved aside as the vampire lord crashed into the ground, not stopping until he slammed into the foot of the castle wall. Not far from the bell tower Shandrey transported herself in the nick of time. From the remainder of the snow in that area Shandrey formed giant whirlpool that caught Robin in his trajectory and slowed his decent. He fell through the swirling pool and landed on top of Shandrey in a heap.

Starfire slowly walked up to Markus, he lay curled up where the ground and castle met. She could barely him groaning in pain. The sounds of feet crunching in the snow arose. Shandrey supported Robin with his arm over her shoulder. They approached Starfire who immediately lent a helping hand. One of Markus' hands suddenly reached up and grasped the stone wall. The three of them paused, was he seriously still going to fight them? As they were now there was no way they could stand a chance for long. Instead of engaging them further however Markus merely leant against the wall and bowed his head from exhaustion.

"Born in blood, baptized in blood, defeated in blood…." Robin swallowed hard. "In the end…it is all coated with blood. You have accorded yourself to your title well…….Dragon." In a small sense Markus was a man of honor and could accept defeat gracefully. Robin quietly motioned to Starfire and Shandrey with a jerk of the head. They turned him away and began making their way out of Markus' castle. Robin's lasts cuts were true to their mark. As they departed they heard the familiar sounds of a body falling apart and foul smell of burning flesh that followed.

* * *

Wow, if you guys don't review and tell me what you thought of that behemoth of a chapter I will be sorrrrely disappointed. It is after all a record for me. Just one more left and this story is history. Sad but it's the way things are. Laters! 


	45. Epilouge

Darn it, its here at last. The end. Although it's a bit sad that it's now over I'm also glad that it's ending. Because you can only keep a story going so far; I envisioned it reaching fifty chapters but I don't think anyone could have put up with it being that long. No, time to end it well. And thanks very much for the reviews last chapter. Some of you have been with this since the beginning and that's just fine according to me. Now without any more useless talk let's end this story. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Forty-Five

Epilogue

Starfire slowly walked up to Markus, he lay curled up where the ground and castle met. She could barely hear him groaning in pain. The sounds of feet crunching in the snow arose. Shandrey supported Robin with his arm over her shoulder. They approached Starfire who immediately lent a helping hand. One of Markus' hands suddenly reached up and grasped the stone wall. The three of them paused, was he seriously still going to fight them? As they were now there was no way they could stand a chance for long. Instead of engaging them further however Markus merely leant against the wall and bowed his head from exhaustion.

"Born in blood, baptized in blood, defeated in blood…." Robin swallowed hard. "In the end…it is all coated with blood. You have accorded yourself to your title well…….Dragon." Robin quietly motioned to Starfire and Shandrey with a jerk of the head. They turned him away and began making their way out of Markus' castle. Robin's last cuts were true to their mark. As they departed they heard the familiar sounds of a body falling apart and foul smell of burning flesh that followed.

* * *

48 HOURS LATER………………

In the cold dead of night a black unmarked car pulled through the streets of London. It stopped just outside the entrance to a circular town square. Inside sat three occupants; incredibly sat the former Roman Arbiter Tiberius Becket, to his left sat a rather pale French woman, and across from them both was a dark haired American man. Two bodyguards returned from checking the area and tapped Becket's window. The reflecting lights slowly retracted downwards along with the pane of glass.

"Area is secured sir, they're ready for you." Becket nodded wearisomely. Only After his bodyguard opened the car door for him did Becket step out though he still looked about warily. The most noticeably extraordinary thing about Becket was he was somehow no longer confined to his wheelchair. It was a mystery the answer to which he ardently kept to himself. He lent a helping hand to the French woman and sent a nod to the American man as they followed. Shoulder to shoulder the three of them walked swiftly into the town square. Their black long coats did a well enough job of keep them warm but their breath could easily be seen escaping their mouths. Behind them followed a small contingent of guards and soldiers. Becket's old and grey features scanned the three vampires waiting to greet them. At last they came to a halt and Becket sent them a nod.

"Gentlemen, I trust you are having a pleasant evening."

"Not so much as you Becket I think," answered one vampire. "I was sure you would have been among the first to be slaughtered by Isard."

"Your thoughts of my demise were greatly exaggerated," replied Becket as politely as he could. Another vampire let out a gruff breath of aggravation.

"I suppose some congratulations are in order, it would seem your _savior_ has won you a great victory."

"My dear man we 'ardly zought of the ze Dragon as our savior," said the French woman. "If anyzing he was an abhorrent nuisance who drew far too much attention to our attempts at rebuilding our civilizazion."

"May I introduce you to Amelia Tolour," said Becket stepping aside. "She will be stepping in as France's new Prime Minister as I shall be claiming leadership of England. And this is Jacob Rothman, the soon to be next President of the United States."

"Charming," hissed the lead vampire. "You've built yourself quite a quaint little coalition, but what makes you so certain that we will give up our territories so willingly?" Becket and his colleagues exchanged looks.

Becket cleared his throat. "More than one decade ago you took us by surprise. You had tremendous resources at your disposal but that is no longer the case. All the major vampire powers: the Nocturna Council, The Red Wolf, even Markus Corvinus himself as I now hear it was killed within his own ground…..they have all either been destroyed or fallen into disarray. The vampire nation is far too weak now; we will take our world back by either the pen or the sword." The vampire examined him, deciding Becket's bravado was obviously nothing more than a bluff.

"You would risk open war with the vampire nation just to get a few scraps of dirt back?"

"I believe we have been at war ever since we as a species were brought into being," replied Becket. "We shall make this as simple and as dignified as we can for you. But our position is resolute, and for reasons I will not divulge the deal we are presenting to you will expire with our departure if you refuse." One other vampire smirked at Becket's words: 'reasons I will not divulge'.

"Politics….was never my greatest subject."

"Nor mine," said Becket. He straightened his cuffs and returned his attention to the three vampires before him. "So gentlemen, do we have an accord?" The lead vampire frowned in discontent of their position versus the humans. It sickened him that they were at the mercy of mere mortals.

"Have you considered the magnitude of transition that will be needed for us to return to the way things were?" asked an insistent vampire. "As you said before when we attacked we were party to a vast sum of resources but those no longer exist."

"Your point?" asked the American man. The undead hunter fixed his cold eyes on him.

"The transition will be difficult for our people as we will now be at a serious disadvantage. To maintain the secrecy of our existence-"

"My dear man," interrupted Becket. "If we can agree on anything it is that the secrecy of your existence is no longer something to be concerned about." The vampire looked put in his place. "As I recall when you lived among us in secret many of your kind lived in a large amount of luxury. The only difference will be that you need not use such a degree of anonymity any longer."

"Ze world has returned to 'uman control," said Miss Tolour sternly. "Accept it with a stroke of ze pen and we can depart peacefully." She held out a black leather bound folder and a pen. The three vampire representatives found themselves in a compromising position. Hundreds of years of experience with language, politics, and the way of war have now failed them. Becket was indeed correct that their armies were far too splintered and the morale of their troops at an all time low. Resentfully, the lead vampire took the folder and the pen from her. He and his fellow vampires signed each page and roughly handed it back to the now Prime Minister of France.

"Relish this moment of superiority," he hissed. "There may come a day when you will look out your window and not find the same neighbors as yesterday." Becket took the folder from Tolour without looking away from his vampire counterpart.

"Until that day we shall enjoy it. Goodnight." And like synchronized swimmers Becket, Tolour, and Rothman all turned and walked away from the three irate vampires. The teams of camouflaged sharpshooters keeping watch over the three slowly made their way into the darkness.

----------

Becket allowed his colleagues to leave while he hung back and lit up a dark wooden pipe. Within the shadows a figure approached and stopped just so that his silhouette could not be detected.

"Nicely done, the years as Arbiter have done well for you." Becket breathed in several puffs of smoke.

"I don't take too kindly to extortion."

"Yet you seem to respond very well to it." There was a cool and sinister tone to the figure's voice. "Robin has proven himself to be quite useful when the opportunity presents itself. His wrath has opened many vacancies; all you need do now is fill those vacancies according to my design. It's taken many years Tiberius but finally the world is back where it belongs…poised to quietly submit to me."

Becket took his pipe from his mouth to answer. "You should not get too comfortable. How many years of peace do you think this truce will grant us? Even now the vampires are quite possibly planning another offensive. They're imperviousness to time gives them the advantage of allowing us to become negligent. We may not see hide nor hair of them for years, decades, centuries even." He returned the stem to his lips. "To assume we have claimed a total and decisive victory is folly. Every last one of them would have to be destroyed."

"Leave that to me."

"As I am usually forced to do," said Becket despondently. "I intend to allow Richard to know of my survival, and the return of our species to dominance."

"That is of course your prerogative, but you must not tell Robin of my involvement." Becket scoffed at these words.

"Your involvement? There are times when I am unsure you even exist, you who managed to evade Isard Triton." He paused. "But allow me the chance to see if I have correctly guessed your method." The figure silently granted his wish. "You allow Isard to take your equipment and your base of operations; you remain hidden and unheard of for over a decade; you do nothing to aid or discourage Richard in his quest; and now you come out of the shadows only when Richard has destroyed the greatest vampire to date. Is it your technique to simply let others work in your stead?" Becket's last question was uttered with a tinge of mockery.

"What I do, how I operate…..should be none of your concern Becket. I saw the Red Wolf and The Nocturna Council were planning something of an extravagant nature, and I took advantage of it. As each council member fell I was there to salvage and rebuild in their wake. Robin, The Wolf, The Nocturna Council; I was their greatest enemy and threat and not one of them ever suspected my involvement. The solution to supreme dominance is solved by a simple and uniform equation: you don't fight Robin and the vampires; you get Robin and the vampires to fight each other……and destroy each other." Becket's eyes grew hollow and empty. "It will never again be your place to scoff at such brilliance Becket."

Becket said nothing, never for one second did he wish to submit to this man but his position at the moment forbade him from insubordination. Thus he merely changed the subject. "The UN will reform as you have requested, and diplomatic ties will be rekindled throughout the globe."

"That is wonderful news," said the figure sadistically.

"And all the while the people in all their blissful ignorance shall never know or choose not to know that we have merely traded one dictatorship for another. Mark my words well, there will come a day when we shall truly be free and we will no longer answer to you……Mr. Slade." None other than Slade Wilson silently chuckled in the darkness.

"Just long enough Tiberius……just long enough." He stepped farther back into the darkness. Becket took several seconds of pause before he decided that he was once again alone.

* * *

TWO YEARS LATER………………

Shandrey tiptoed down a rather tight stairway until she reached her mother on the bottom level. "Turns out there was a small magnet near the compass so that's what threw us off. Lee should have already made the correction by now so I'm sure we're back on course."

"That's good news," replied Susan. Shandrey watched her mother bring a few stick of incense to life. She knelt before them, backed by a wooden plank adorned with Chinese lettering. Before Susan could begin her prayers Shandrey spoke up.

"Niang!" She didn't shout but it was sharp and quick.

"Yes dear…" Shandrey paused, brushing some hair out of her hair from her eyes. "Jun-Qing?"

"Its two years to the day since Raven and Beast Boy……" Her voice stopped up in her throat. "And…and I have to live with it because Raven is gone because of me." Susan immediately stood and gently held her daughter.

"Jun-Qing you mustn't say such things. I knew Raven and Beast Boy so briefly that I can not speak for their deeper most feelings. But I can assure you that they most of all don't hold you responsible." She brushed her fingers across Shandrey's cheek. "In my dreams I have glimpsed Raven and Beast Boy in spirit," she said kneeling back down. "I can say with much certainty that they are both quite happy and content with one another. I was just about to begin a prayer for them."

"Oh…well I didn't mean to interrupt you."

"Nonsense Jun-Qing, I am always here for you." Nodding Shandrey began to take her leave. But something made her stop, something which had been tugging in the back of her mind even since the day they were reunited.

"You misunderstood me." Susan regarded her curiously.

"I did?"

"Two years ago when you showed me those images and I asked you why you tortured me so much……….I wasn't talking about making see those things-" Her voice cut off for a moment. All the while her mother kept looking at her. "All the years you were alive…….and you never once thought about trying to tell me?" Susan looked her daughter directly in the eyes; a look which Shandrey had come to understand as calculating.

"Do you trust me Jun-Qing?"

"Of course," whispered Shandrey.

"Then trust that I had reasons perhaps beyond even my own understanding." She fixed her daughters hair, Shandrey looked somewhat glassy eyed. "I am here now, that is all that matters to me." Now taking Shandrey by the shoulders she pulled her in for a hug. "And I am not going anywhere." In two years since Shandrey had not grown weary of this action in the slightest. "Now," she said parting. "I believe you are keeping your husband waiting." Smiling Shandrey quickly turned and jogged back up the narrow steps. When she emerged into the sun Shandrey's hair began billowing about in the air, the rather long yacht carrying them across the sea moved majestically through the water. Her eyes spotted Lee standing close to the bow. With a quick glance backward she saw Nayia had taken over steering the rudder for a while. They both caught glimpses and waved to one another. The wind was fast moving but not all cold. The bright sun shown through a scattered assortment of clouds, which would block it out now and again but it was a pleasantly mild trip. Shandrey moved up along the deck, using various ropes for support as she went.

"Lee!" She called. The samurai turned in place and beamed at the sight of her. Without using the next few ropes Shandrey trotted forward with a giggle and nearly tipped off the boat as it slightly rocked. Lee quickly hooked an arm around her waist and pulled her back. She giggled again stepped closer into him. "Thank you."

"You should use more caution, we are of course in the middle of the ocean." Shandrey stole a haphazard glance at the water around them.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot. You know you're absolutely right Lee. I mean what would I, a waterbender, ever do if I accidentally fell into a giant body of……water." He raised an eyebrow. Smiling she turned so that her back was against his chest and so he could drape his arms around her. Quite satisfied with her position Shandrey moved her gaze down to her left hand and at the ring that snugly fit her middle finger. She smiled as she moved it about and made it catch and bounce the light around. Lee noticed it and gave her a small squeeze.

"Stop fiddling with it."

"I can't help it," she replied with playful scorn. She turned in his arms so that they were now facing one another. She adopted a rather flirty grin. "Besides, when did you become the boss of **my** ring?" He smiled down at her, that smile which made her heart melt into a puddle.

"When you became the boss of mine." This, Shandrey had to admit, had thrown her for a loop. She pressed tightly against him, perhaps for warmth. _Robin-San, I hope this letter will find you and Star-San in good health_._ By the time you receive it I estimate we will have turned our course eastward. I must admit that even though I am quite impartial to such frequent movements I am subjugated by Shandrey's desire to travel._ Nayia watched the two from her far away post at the wheel. She nodded to herself as though she'd envisioned it ever since she'd known them. _She had never had the chance to explore thus I decided I could sacrifice my preferences for her comfort. I have not yet heard from Cyborg or Elm since we parted company, but I am sure they are also fairing well. Susan has done well herself, she suffers from minor early onset arthritis but it is nothing that Shandrey's powers cannot soothe. I am hopeful that we will be able to visit you soon. Sincerely, Leonidas Moristu._ Hand in hand the samurai and waterbender slowly made their way below deck.

* * *

JUMP CITY………………..

…._am hopeful that we will be able to visit you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Leonidas Moristu_

Robin finished reading Lee's letter as he sat out on an old stump near the house he had constructed, with Cyborg's kind assistance, from the ruins of their old tower. Within the bedroom on the dresser Robin's sword displayed proudly but was determined to never be used again. Even with that strong declaration, we are only human.

Beside him lay a few piles of neatly chopped wood. He sat for a moment silently caught in his own thoughts. The small amount of time that passed after his battle with Markus was rather eventless. He would not allow himself to go so far as to say that it was boring but it was certainly a departure from the lifestyle he'd grown so accustomed to. Nevertheless he found the quiet and serene humility of how he now lived to be quite enjoyable. It seemed that as time passed humanity really was taking back control of the earth. Jump City was still far from being rebuilt to its former splendor. Thankfully many of Cyborg undersea hydroelectric generators survived and provided them with all the power they needed.

Soft footsteps slowly approached behind him. He knew they belonged to none other than that of the beautiful Tamaranian princess, Starfire. Lee and Shandrey's ceremony had taken place shortly after Robin and Starfire's, as was the general plan.

"Hello Robin."

"Star."

"What is that?" she asked indicating the paper in his hand.

"Oh this, it's a letter from Lee." He folded it up and stowed it away in his pocket. He stood up and they began walking along their shoreline. One major upside of living again on their island was the spectacular view. "They've turned East, toward India I would think. You know Nayia's been trying to learn some cooking from Susan, I'm sure she'll find a whole bunch of new spices."

"And I am sure Lee enjoys traversing the seas so much," joked Starfire. Robin chuckled at the thought.

"I'm sure he is. He said that he hadn't heard from either Cyborg or Elm."

"But Cyborg is living just along the docks," said Starfire.

"I know but I forgot to tell him that in our last letter." She nodded in comprehension. "You know its weird but I really don't know what Elm's up to these days."

"I thought he moved on to either Gotham or Metropolis," said Starfire thoughtfully. "More than likely it is the former rather than the latter. Gotham seemed so forgone without Batman to keep watch."

"Yeah, but if anyone can take over its Elm. That guy will defiantly have his work cut out for him. But I'm sure he could do it."

"Indeed," agreed his wife. They stopped just beside a path that had been worn by frequent walkings. It led from their house to the shoreline. Starfire bent down dipped her hands beneath the clear water. Robin joined her in her new posture, eager to see if something was troubling her.

"Do you remember several days ago when we journeyed to visit Raven and Beast Boy?"

"Yes."

"It just seems so long ago that we lost them." He slung an arm around her shoulders. "After all this time it still does not seem fair, that we should continue living and they be the ones' to perish."

"I know," said Robin. "It's never fair; when good people are suddenly gone. But that doesn't mean every good person is gone with them." Starfire smiled, withdrew her hands, and stood up.

"You are right of course." He stepped up to her and held her arms.

"You hungry?" She nodded with a smile. He began to lead her back up to the house.

"Come on, I'll try my hand at some sushi."

"Oh please Robin you are not are you!?" Exclaimed the red head.

"Well yeah, as a matter of fact. What is this, this lack of faith in your guy companion?" She laughed so suddenly she needed him for support. "Let me see-Let me see if I've got this straight. Are you insinuating that the guy who finally brought down Markus Corvinus isn't even able to prepare a little fish?" She stopped them both and reached up to peck him on the cheek.

"That is precisely what I am suggesting." Robin narrowed his eyes with a somewhat dark grin. She had obviously hoped her kiss would lull him away from her honest comment. "Robin?"

"You just said I'm a lousy chef."

Starfire defended herself with a chortling laugh, "I said no such thing."

"Don't try to cover it up I know what you said I was standing right here."

"I said you would be unable to make the sushi not that you are a bad chef." Robin crossed his arms and scrutinized her as though he were trying to force an incriminating confession out of her.

"Did you?" Grinning mischievously Starfire now crossed her arms.

"You are simply being overly sensitive about the whole thing."

"Am I?"

"Yes! I made no other comment on your other culinary skills. What we are experiencing now is nothing more than a playful argument that will only end in tears of mirth."

"Is it?" By now Starfire was becoming just a tad bit annoyed by his two-word answers. "I think you know what's coming." He began to edge toward her. Instinctively Starfire began backing away.

"Robin…do not……for your own safety I would not attempt-"

"You better start running," warned Robin with a smirk. She took his warning to heart and began running away in a fit of giggles and laughter. Robin of course would show no mercy and chased her all the way back up the path. She glanced over her shoulder and saw that he was getting dangerously close. As soon as Robin was sure he was in reaching distance he lunged forward, however at that moment Starfire's feet left the ground resulting in Robin falling forward into a garden and straightening up with a face full of flowers. She floated back down somewhat though remained about ten feet above him.

"R-Robin!" She positively chuckled at the scene. He spat the assortment of flowers out of mouth and wiped his face clean.

"Awww you big cheater!" She laughed once more and folded her arms behind her back.

"I am not cheating I am just utilizing what I have at my disposal." Robin thought about that logic for a moment. He then allowed her the concession of her being right and stood up.

"Alright, if we're gonna play like tha-OH MY GOD WHAT'S THAT!?!" Starfire suddenly turned around to see what he was pointing at but saw nothing that warranted such alarm. She soon realized she'd been tricked and sent a look of scorn back at him, there was just one problem: Robin was no longer there. Starfire shifted her eyes about warily. Prodigy of the dark knight indeed. The alien quite and cautiously floated about their property, determined not to be ambushed by her husband. Her efforts, while good, were all but in vain. As Starfire round a corner by a tool shed Robin and Cyborg had built she felt a pair of hands come out of nowhere and pull her down by her waist. A moment later Starfire was lying on top of Robin in a soft but very grassy patch. Her tenseness gone away at the sight of him. "I caught you." She placed her hands on either of his shoulders.

"But….I am the one who has **you** pinned." He shrugged rather carelessly.

"Well, don't be fooled…..it's what I want you to think." Not wanting to waste any more of her breath on words, Starfire allowed the weight of her head to carry her down until her parting lips made contact with Robin's. Over ten year's worth of emotion and pent-up feelings once again poured between the two. _I have been many things since my birth; I have been second in line for the throne as princess of Tamaran; I have been a Teen Titan; I have been the cruel Vampire Sovereign Nightingale; and now I am no longer any of those things. Robin and I live together where we once did as an entire family. In a long and arduous trial of blood, sweat, and tears we have lost very close friends, whose impression on me will be forever indelible. I must admit there was a time when I lost hope in our cause, forgetting that no matter how long it takes good conquers all evil. Then Robin found me again, albeit my desire at the time to drain him completely of his blood. But as my maniacal personality discovered Robin could not be destroyed, and for the longest time I was baffled as to why and how. Then as I kissed him I began to slowly come to understand: Robin is human. __**That**__ is his great power. For no matter the odds or the obstacle Robin has proven that nothing can stop the indomitable human spirit. That is the greatest lesson he has taught me, that is what he has told me through his kiss……The Kiss of the Dragon._

THE END

* * *

Well there you have it. That is the end of the longest story I have ever written. I leave it up to you whether or not it's the greatest of my work. Reviewers tend to have a better perspective, seeing how they didn't ever know what was going to happen. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this story as I certainly enjoyed writing it for you. Laters! 


End file.
